


Burned To A Cinder ~仙果奇缘~

by avivatang, hana0



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Middle-Earth AU, No Smaug, Secret Identity
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 42,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avivatang/pseuds/avivatang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the chinese version of ferretbaby’s work ：Burned To A Cinder.<br/>【灰姑娘AU】<br/>Erebor外的山丘上住着一个哈比人，他在国王的厨房里找到了一份厨子的工作来减轻失去母亲的悲痛。某天回家他遇到了一个矮人在他门口的长凳上抽着他的烟草，他以为那是个贼，于是向着他的头扔了一只苹果囧。随后单蠢的哈比人无数次与这个“皇家保安”偶遇并进入一次又一次尴尬的敌对状态，以及接下来的某重怪异的来自国王的求偶。</p><p>如果喜欢这篇fanfic一定要去作者的链接kudo一下哟~~<br/>If you like this fanfic，please do tell ferretbaby. :)<br/>袋底洞（Bilbo总受论坛）地址：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191&extra=&page=1 每周日更新哦~~</p><p>*最新更新是第35章~长夜漫漫~</p><p>第18、19、24章将由我的好基友”山大王大瓦(AO3 ID:avivatang)“友情赞助！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一、~A Unwell Introduction~意外遭遇

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ferretbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/gifts).
  * A translation of [Burned To A Cinder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/652899) by [ferretbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferretbaby/pseuds/ferretbaby). 



> A translation of Burned To A Cinder by ferretbaby  
> Original author: ferretbaby  
> Link：http://archiveofourown.org/works/652899

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  袋底洞连载地址：[http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191&extra=&page=1](http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191&extra=&page=1%20) 每周更新哦~~

回去舒适哈比洞的途中，Bilbo注意到小丘上柳树下他的“老地方”有个人影。他猛地停在路中间，差点被一条凸起的树根绊倒，于是他伸出一只手抓住Gamgee的栅栏，另一只手紧紧护住装满苹果的篮子，那是从国王主厨那儿得到的苹果派材料。他低头检查篮子，确保那些完美鲜亮的红苹果没有掉到地上，然后才抬起头看向那个人影。看起来像是有人进了他的院子，坐在他的长凳上抽着烟斗。Bilbo眯起眼睛想看得更清楚，但是夕阳余晖下想搞清楚究竟是谁只能靠扔硬币来解决了。

推测很可能只是Hamfast Gamgee在他们共同拥有的树下坐着歇一会儿，在傍晚凉爽的空气里抽抽烟，Bilbo毫不怀疑地继续走向哈比洞。

但是打开院门，走上过道的时候，他的余光捕捉到一些发光的东西。回头看向山顶，那个人影再次装满了他的烟斗，在他弯腰的时候阳光照射在长凳边宽大的剑上，反射的光点在闪亮的金属上跳动，同时也照亮了他袖筒和胸膛的银制锁子甲，发出耀眼的光芒。

那绝对不是哈比人！Bilbo警惕地想道。武器或锁子甲对哈比人来说毫无用途，即使在依鲁伯大门外的山谷居住了上百年，对于哈比人来说最锋利的居家用具不过是一把修枝剪。Bilbo把篮子紧紧地护在胸前，蹑手蹑脚地绕过他的哈比洞，偷偷穿过小花园向山上那个人影溜去。无名氏背对着他，没有看到Bilbo拿起武器，太过专注于远处地平线上的落日，以至于Bilbo抓起一个鲜亮的红苹果朝入侵者的脑袋扔去时，他被打了个措手不及。

Bilbo准头极佳，苹果正中入侵者的后脑，在寂静的夜晚中发出一生震耳欲聋的脆响。矮人跳起来用库兹都语大声的咒骂着，拔出剑转身怒视Bilbo。

“谁！胆敢攻击我！”

Bilbo吓得倒退了几步，他只是希望能把入侵者赶出他的地盘，万万没想到需要面对挥舞的武器。

提起勇气，Bilbo尖利地说：“是——是我！你——你是谁！竟然侵入我的地盘！”Bilbo看到长凳旁边的一筒烟草，上面纹有熟悉的徽章。“而且还偷窃我的财产！”他气愤地尖叫。他抓到一个不仅非法入侵，还偷了他的财产的人，如果这个矮人不赶快给他个理由，他会叫矮人卫兵来把他抓走。

那个高大的矮人——即使在他自己的种族里也是很高大的——怀疑地审视过哈比人后，慢慢地把剑收回剑鞘。

“你是个哈比人。”矮人困惑地说。

Bilbo单手叉腰，怒视着他，“我当然是，你在夏尔，哈比人聚集的地方。现在，给我解释清楚，为什么你站在我的地盘上抽我的烟草？不然我就叫卫兵！”

矮人弯腰捡起Bilbo用来砸他的苹果，“这就是你用来打我的东西？一个苹果？”

挫败于矮人的答非所问，见他收起武器，Bilbo无视了他困惑的咆哮，跺着脚向矮人走去。他没想过自己扔苹果的力道足以敲掉对方的智商，但是没有得到应得的答案让他更加气愤。

想到这个矮人被他打傻了，Bilbo毫不犹豫的从矮人的大手中抢过受伤的苹果。“听着，如果你现在立刻、马上从我的地盘上离开，我会忽略你的偷盗罪。”

“偷盗！你以为我是个飞贼？”矮人激愤地说。

Bilbo斜眼看向矮人的脸，试着辨别这个矮人的听觉是不是存在什么缺陷。渐落的余晖下，他看到一张英俊的面孔，高挺的鼻梁上一双蓝灰色的眼睛，黑色的胡子有四英寸长，编成紧致的辫子，底端用金夹子固定着，他的毛发比Bilbo见过的其他矮人更短更利落。浓密微卷的黑发在脸颊两侧扎成辫子，秀丽长发中金色和蓝色的珠饰在微弱的光线中闪闪发光。而现在矮人近在咫尺，Bilbo可以清楚地看到这个矮人的全貌，高大的身材和宽阔的肩膀，胳膊上有蓬起的肌肉。蓝色的布料和皮毛显得他的身形更加修长，银制的锁子甲勾勒的体态比Bilbo早先从背后看到的时候要更加庄严、高贵。

用哈比人的标准来看，他绝对是完美矮人的典范，但谁又能保证不是金玉其外败絮其中。

Bilbo觉得这个矮人是个傻蛋，即使他拥有皇室外表，发怒的样子还有点儿酷。

“听着，你叫——”

矮人怒气冲冲地盯着Bilbo，在他停下来询问名字时拒绝合作。

Bilbo耸耸肩，继续道，“我理解你因为我打你而生气，但是你在我的院子里，抽我的烟。没有马上叫卫兵把你抓走，而是给你一个解释的机会，你已经够走运的了。”

“这里没有栅栏，也没有任何标志表明我必需远离这块土地。这座山和它周围的土地都属于我们矮人，如果土地不属于你，我就不算是非法入侵。”矮人捡起丢在一边的烟斗，叩出里面的灰烬，当他发现他不小心站在上面踩坏了烟嘴时，他的脾气变得更粗暴了。

Bilbo气冲冲地想，矮人啊！因为他们拥有整座山就以为他们也同时拥有山周围的土地。Thrain一世允许哈比人定居在依鲁伯 外的山谷里，同时矮人们占据孤山，为哈比人提供土地和保护，而哈比人用食物和贸易（远远早于戴尔的人类沿河建立自己的贸易体系）作为回报。老实说，哈比人和矮人处得相当好，尽管它们的爱好几乎没有交集。时而有哈比女性嫁给矮人男性或者反过来，他们的孩子会毫无歧视地继承来自双方的习俗。但是有时因为矮人们拥有金银珠宝就觉得和哈比人相比他们自高一等。

“现在你开始变得不可理喻了。”Bilbo望着远处的地平线，意识到太阳落下了山头。天黑的很快，虽然他不害怕这个陌生的矮人，但是在外面逗留太晚仍是不安全的。“即使你是Thrain二世本人，我也会因为你的非法入侵而生气，矮人的身份没有赋予你不问自取的权利。”

矮人古怪的看着Bilbo，“你要我为坐在你的长凳上欣赏落日付钱？”

“哦，别傻了。我说的是我的烟草！”

矮人向Bilbo指着的圆筒看去，“啊，我以为那是可以随意取用的。山上到处都是种植烟草的土地，所以我以为某个卫兵把他们移植到他们看得见的地方。”

这倒不假，下午的时候会有很多矮人在Bilbo和Gamgee地盘后面的田里操练。有时确实很烦人，矮人们都是大嗓门而且极具破坏性，但是因为那不是哈比人的地方，所以他们也没有抱怨什么。很久以前Thror国王从Bilbo的父亲那里买回了这一小块地方，因为它邻近孤山，在那里矮人勇士可以避开间谍的耳目自由操练。长椅很早以前就被安置在那儿了，而且矮人们并不在意会有哈比人观看他们操练。

“显然，它不是。”Bilbo陈诉。

矮人整理好东西，把他的坏烟斗放进上衣里，轻拍臀后挂着的剑。“我没随身带硬币，除非你能想出其他的补偿方式让我还你？”

“比如什么？”Bilbo怀疑道，对哈比人来说从矮人那得到的东西大多没有用，除了硬币。

矮人用力地从头发上拉下一个珠饰——它的设计错综复杂，由打磨好的银包裹着一颗巨大的蓝宝石——干脆地放在Bilbo的手里。

哈比人立刻说：“我不能拿走这个！”看到宝石的大小后他的眼睛睁得更大了。即使母亲婚戒上的宝石和它相比也相形见拙，而且她的戒指在夏尔已经被认为是极其奢华的了。

“我不知道烟草竟然这么昂贵，除非非法入侵也需要昂贵的补偿？”矮人困惑地问。

“不！不是，我只是……这太多了！那只是一小点儿烟草，这些足够买上满满的好几筒了。我想你高估了自己犯下的错。拿回去，明天给我带几个硬币咱们就两清了。”Bilbo知道矮人有多看重荣誉和债务，但是用一颗巨大的蓝宝石来补偿未经许可而使用的一小撮烟草也太荒谬了。

“最初你因为我偷你的烟草而生气，现在我赔给你你又不要。是不是这个没让你满意，太少了？”

Bilbo抗拒着把珠饰扔向矮人逃跑的冲动，这个矮人根本不值得他费神，他多希望他没有溜过来赶走他啊。“哦，”Bilbo呻吟着，“这已经变得难以收拾了。已经很晚了，而且我很累，你看起来也很累，我们的思维都有点儿混乱，你觉得我们忘记刚刚发生的事情怎么样？你记着别未经允许进入这儿，我记着向人扔苹果于事无补。把它拿回去，给你自己买筒烟草。”

Bilbo设法把宝石珠饰还给矮人，但是矮人双手抱臂蔑视地对哈比人说：“我不会收回，我欠你的债。”

“为什么你不想想我打伤你也需要偿还！”Bilbo记起矮人刚才按摩着头上被打疼的地方。

“我不会像个孩子一样靠接受惩罚来偿还我的罪过，也不会是任何飞贼或者入侵者，我欠你的债在道义上有责任偿还。”

Bilbo不得不把苹果放在脚边，否则他无法控制住再扔一次的冲动，“但是它比你欠我的多太多了！”

灵光看来终于照拂了矮人，“啊，所以那才是问题所在，我付的太多而现在你要回报多的部分。”

Bilbo僵住了，在夜晚银色的月光下矮人的话让他的整个脊椎都跟着颤抖，“什、什么？”

指着Bilbo手里的珠饰，矮人得意的笑着，“如果它太多了，你可以还给我多少硬币来作为回报——”

Bilbo心下一沉，对哈比人来说这个宝石看起来非常昂贵，即使Baggins从哈比人的标准上来说总是富有宽裕的代名词，他仍然不清楚该给多少回报，而且珠饰本身的价值很可能远远大于他家的储蓄。

“——或者你可以允许我和我的人从现在开始自由使用这个长凳和烟草，并且不受到人身攻击。”

“哦！”Bilbo松了口气。听起来不坏。矮人们基本上都是下午的晚些时候操练，如果他能如愿的得到厨房的新工作，那些坐在他长凳上自在地抽他种的烟草的古怪客人，就不会被打扰到他了。

“我认为可以接受。”一颗大宝石与山上长凳和烟草的使用权相比，听起来对他还是有些不公平，但是Bilbo已经厌倦争辩了。他只想驱赶夜晚的寒冷，回家开始做他的派。也许晚些时候他会想想怎么解决他欠入侵者的债务问题。哦，事情怎么会变成这样的。

矮人满意地点点头，看起来对给出的赔偿十分满意，而且给他的人今后操练找到了一个固定的地点，或许还因为反过来诱骗Bilobo欠他的债而洋洋自得。“很好。既然这么晚了，你需要我护送你回家吗？”

Bilbo忍住脱口而出的悲鸣，怒视着矮人，“没关系，我的门就在拐角处，我会告知Gamgee先生我们的安排，让他不驱赶你或你的矮人，希望我们下次能在更愉快的场合见面。”有礼貌总是最好的，即使那个人能把你气得没气了。

“我很高兴。”

Bilbo对于他高兴什么毫无线索，因为他已经够无力的了，他只希望不要扰乱他的烹饪。虽然也许他的命运已经注定：烤焦他的派并毁掉整个在山下王国工作的机会。弯腰捡起他的苹果篮，Bilbo最后看了一眼矮人。后者还站在那里尴尬地看着他，看起来无所适从。

“好——好吧，晚安。”Bilbo轻轻点了下头，转过身用他赤裸的毛毛脚迅速跑下山，绕过拐角回到他的哈比洞。强忍住一进屋就向窗外查看矮人是否还站在原地的冲动，他晃悠着走进厨房，把一篮子水果放在光亮的台面上。

Bilbo太过疲惫根本无法立刻开始烹饪，他在房子里转悠，捡起散落的小玩意儿放回架子上，整理书桌上的纸张，甚至最后抽出时间把他妈妈一些额外的装饰玩偶收进箱子里——那是他最小的叔叔给妈妈做的。所有这些都是为了避免他飘向窗口，像好事的Lobelia Sackville-Baggins一样，窥看矮人是否离开。那花了点儿时间，打扫使他足够冷静，他坐下来从口袋里拿出珠饰，终于能平心静气地仔细研究起来。

它真的非常漂亮。他早先没有看清楚它的细节，但是此刻在火光映衬下，他可以看清贯穿银座更细小的设计。那颗巨大的蓝宝石在珠饰的正中，两端有细小的库兹都语如尼文字，一座小山在蓝色的质地中以七颗悬浮的星星为皇冠。如此小巧的东西却有这么繁琐的设计，Bilbo不禁为它的巧夺天工叹为观止。

一边猜测珠饰是否是那个矮人自己做的，Bilbo做回椅子里，回想着他和矮人的遭遇。问题的解决方式一直困扰着他。他会保留着珠饰，以防矮人弄明白它远大于自己欠Bilbo的。如果矮人来索回，或者甚至用一些硬币交换，Bilbo都会欣然接受。他觉得自己某种程度上欺骗了那个傻子，他希望矮人的家人不会找上门来。

谨言慎行不吃亏，轻率莽撞必后悔。

Bilbo走进屋，清空了他床边带铜锁的小箱子，把宝石珠饰单独放进去。那里很安全，而且任何时候需要都触手可及。

终于放下担子，他沉重地叹了口气，现在Bilbo感觉能很好的投入到烘焙中去了。


	2. 二、~The Kitchens~厨房逸事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 袋底洞周更地址：http://www.ahobbit.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=191&page=1&extra=#pid4966 如果喜欢的话就来留言吧~~~
> 
> If you like this fanfic ，please do let ferretbaby konw~~~  
> 还要去告诉作者哟~~~别忘记KUDO~~

如果顶端的派皮再酥脆一些Bilbo的派就相当完美了，所以他在上面额外加了一点肉桂粉和糖，然后赶忙开始准备次日清晨的厨房工作，他的烘焙技术大受好评。第二天Bombur让他带了些马铃薯和一片牛腩回家作为主餐的测试，结果并不像派那么反响热烈，但是他可以肯定他还是通过了测试，他的烹饪技术很不错。

他被聘用做一个月的沙拉，工作量庞大的难以置信。但是另一个厨子向他保证，对所有在孤山上工作的哈比人或者矮人来说，这份工作绝对是既公平又轻松的。每个周期他可以连着工作四天，然后休息三天。另外他还在主面包师Flar手下工作，一个乐观积极的高龄矮人，他喜欢谈起老国王Thror带着他征战摩瑞亚时的事，以及他用扫帚和奶酪杀死半兽人的过程。除了血腥的故事，Bilbo非常享受这种生活，有人在他周围，和相遇的每个人都和睦相处。

开始几天除了跑跑腿、帮忙为主餐备菜外，Bilbo并没有实际烹调什么。Flar让Bilbo跟着他妹妹Flor跑一天腿，她是帮厨主事，很可能是Bilbo遇到的脾气最不好的矮人，但是她或许比国王都清楚山里每一条隧道和密道。值得庆幸的是，厨房和餐厅都坐落在地下一层，所以哈比人平时只要保持在厨房和地面来回即可，不必下到黑暗扭曲通往矿坑的走廊。

这里的生活总是充满乐趣，不管是唱歌、做饭还是打扫，从来都不会有无聊的时候。如果Bilbo是一个彻头彻尾的哈比人，他可能半点也没法享受现在的生活。这些忙碌快乐的节奏使他忘了夏尔，忘了他闲置的哈比洞，也忘了山顶柳树下的长凳。事实上他早被新工作填满了，几乎没时间再次想起曾偶遇的矮人和他封存的宝石珠饰。

直到有一天，他刚揉好给Flar的面团，Bofur——Bombur常来帮倒忙的兄弟——把他拉到一边，求他帮忙跑个腿。

“我要下矿里去，你能不能上楼帮我把这些拿到Fili和Kili大人的房间？他们今晚想在房间里用餐，所以Bombur得到一个给小伙子们送晚餐的任务。你知道在哪里吧？”他猛地把两个冒着热气的菜碗推给Bilbo，分别放在他两只手里，然后Bofur开始推着哈比人强行向门口走去。

“王子！”Bilbo尖叫着说。他没见过年轻的王子，但是他在夏尔听的够多了。哈比女孩们喜欢谈论那两个矮人有多么英俊勇敢，还经常会傻笑着谈起以前从未有过哈比皇后。相比之下，年长的哈比人会抱怨他俩的恶作剧，或者他俩出现在镇子附近，窗台上烤好等着冷却的食物就会突然消失。他们听起来不是胡作非为的坏蛋，但是如果可以选择，Bilbo宁可安然度过他第一周的工作。

“但是我不知道他们的房间在哪儿！”Bilbo用脚勾着门框锁住膝盖，抗拒着Bofur强行推他出门的动作， “就没有一个男管家或者其他可以给他们送去的人啦？我不觉得Flor主事指示以前我可以去那儿。”

Bofur露齿而笑，轻轻敲了下Bilbo的膝盖后窝，甚至汤都没溢出来就把哈比人轻松地推到了大厅里。“一派胡言，只要不让他们等太久谁送都一样。现在，顺着走廊，尽头左拐，右侧第三扇大门，就在国王房间旁边，我不推荐你进国王的房间，除非你想让警卫一矛刺穿你的肝脏，但是那个房间能帮你辨别方向。”

Bilbo为那个想法打了个寒战，他们不会真的因为意外地走错房间就把人戳个透心凉吧？

Bofur夸张地鞠了个躬，摘下帽子挥舞着滑到胸前，“你真是帮了大忙，Baggins老爷，非常感谢。”

“但、但是！”

“我想如果王子们抱怨没有东西吃的话，国王会把我的脑袋挂在长矛上，所以我欠你个大人情。”

Bilbo皱眉，他已经被矮人和债务弄得够烦的了，但是他的新朋友因为迟到的晚餐而得到那么邪恶的惩罚让他于心不忍。

“他们真的会——”

没等他说完，Bofur已经到拐角了，他向后倒着走，手里的帽子扫着地板，“再次感谢，Baggins老爷！记住，右边数第三个门！”

“Bofur先生，等等！”Bilbo喊道，但是矮人已经离开了，Bilbo被独自留在空旷的大厅里，手里拿着两碗迅速冷却的汤。

“哦，真烦……”

他总是能把他的工作强加给别人，Bilbo想道。或许他们被别的事绊住，忘记了？Bofur还会被惩罚吗？应该不会像矿工说的那么严重吧?

深深地叹了口气，Bilbo转过身迈着沉重的步伐向皇室侧翼走去。他是个哈比人，可以踮着脚而不被注意到，他可以悄悄把食物放在附近，然后回到厨房等待Flar的下一个指示，没人会知道发生了什么。王子们能得到他们的晚餐，Bofur不会陷入麻烦，Bilbo用额外的时间而不妨碍他的其他任务。帮助新朋友绝对是有利无害的。

Bilbo给自己的聪明才智一个象征性的表扬。

仁慈的是，Bilbo没有迷路。这是他第一次穿过这些奇特的隧道，找到正确的目的地简直是小事一桩。那扇门非常巨大，整体是蓝色的，装饰着精美绝伦的石刻，是专属皇室的样式。Bilbo不得不花了点时间盯着它记住所有细节，因为没有说得通的理由他可能再也不会到这里来了。他没有靠近走廊尽头的大门，即使如此也能看出它比眼前这扇门还要宏伟。

Bilbo为矮人精湛的工艺失神了片刻，直到听到门里巨大的声响才记起他手头的任务，还有他尚未决定的几个小问题。

是应该敲门还是直接进去？在王子等待晚餐的情况下，他不觉得门会上锁，而且哈比人不知道通报皇室进入他们卧室的恰当礼节。对哈比人来说，如果想拜访什么人而门关着，你只需要轻敲一下作为预告就可以直接走进他们的房间。但是矮人不同，而且Bilbo还没有把他们所有的习惯都记下来。

Bilbo抵抗着跺脚的冲动。如果他够胆敲门这绝对是个简单的任务，但是他怀疑他们会为此惩罚他。

正当他四下观望想找个桌子放下汤碗的时候，门从里面打来了。

“哦！抱歉——”Bilbo看清楚出房间的矮人时，停了下来。那是他的矮人！【1】

“是你！”

矮人吃了一惊，迅速扫视了一周怒视着Bilbo，而Bilbo开心地回以微笑。

“什么？啊，哈比人，你在这里做什么？”矮人坚决地关上身后的门，Bilbo沉下脸来。

“我需要进去。”

“什么？”矮人走上前挡住了他的视线，就像Bilbo从他肩膀上盯着门就能用魔法变出一个入口一样。“这里是皇室侧翼。不待在你的哈比洞到这儿来做什么？跑出来向陌生人扔苹果？”

Bilbo深呼吸，抬头回击道，“我已经为那件事道过歉了。现在我能进去了吧，在晚餐变冷以前我需要给王子送进去。”

这让矮人挑起一边眉毛，“所以你是厨房的侍者？”

“不是，我是厨子之一。这周刚上任，但是我的一个朋友需要我帮他跑腿，因为他不得不搞定别的工作，而我又不太忙。我也应该问问你为什么在这儿。你为年轻的王子们工作？”

矮人古怪地看着他，停下片刻思考他的问题。Bilbo大发慈悲地给他思考时间，没有催促他。“我是他们的……警卫。”

“哦！出乎意料！”Bilbo惊叫。

“为什么？”矮人撇了哈比人一眼，皱起眉头问。Bilbo推测他可能正在完成他的例行公事，看哈比人是否会带着武器伤害他的上司。如果这个矮人对哈比人有一知半解，他就会知道这个任务毫无意义。哈比人只有在极度饥饿或者开宴会不被邀请的时候才会和危险沾点边。

“嗯，well。”Bilbo知道告诉别人他们的缺陷或者当众指出都是粗鲁的，“别介意，我肯定你非常称职，看起来就是认真严肃的类型。现在，如果你不介意的话，我要完成我的工作，给王子们送晚餐。能帮我把门打开吗？”

“如果想给Fili和Kili送晚餐的话，你走错门了。他们在隔壁房间。”

Bilbo退后几步，回头看了眼走廊，再把视线移到调回隔壁的房门。他可以肯定Bofur告诉他是右手边第三个门。可是话又说回来，也许这两个房间是分别属于两兄弟的，只在其中一间一起吃饭。

“Well，谢谢，感激你的帮助。”Bilbo停在过道里，“你觉得我直接走进去会怎样？我知道他们正等着有人送饭进去，但这是我第一次被拜托为地位这么高的人做事。”

矮人哼哼着双臂抱胸，看来没有为Bilbo开门的打算，“真的？”

Bilbo感觉他的脸红了，“我是新来的，我在夏尔长大，所有遇到的矮人只有市场上那些，所以你不该取笑我。”

“现在是谁变得无知了。”

Bilbo因为自己那晚的话被扔回来而目瞪口呆的看着他。他由于矮人觉得山附近的土地也属于他们而说他无知，所以这个情景是多么眼熟啊。

“我不无知！”

“进矮人的房间前你必需敲门。”矮人斥责道，“不声不响或者不请自入都是严重的侮辱。矮人的房间是他们的圣殿，几乎不会允许陌生人进入，无论是谁。”

Bilbo觉得他的胃在下沉，“他们不会刺穿我的肝或者把我的头挂在长矛上吧？就算那只是个意外？”

他的话逗笑了高大的矮人，“谁告诉你这些的？还是说你在开玩笑？”

“但是你刚才说——”

“侮辱会被惩罚，但没你想那么糟糕。你都是从哪儿打听的矮人习俗？你觉得我们很野蛮？听起来没比半兽人强多少！”

不想给朋友找麻烦，Bilbo紧闭着嘴摇了摇头。

矮人看起来更生气了，幸好不是对着Bilbo，“你应该去图书馆看看，我相信他们能给你提供些学习礼仪的书。问问Balin，如果他很忙就找Ori。他们会认真对待你的，而不是给你讲一些稀奇古怪的故事。”

“我不觉得我被允许去图书馆。”

矮人茫然的看着他。

“我是说，我只是，我只是个哈比人，还是个仆人。我不确定我是否被允许进入图书馆，更不用说借书出来了。”

“简直荒谬。”矮人说，“只要许诺归还，任何人有需要都可以借。如果你怕被赶出来，我会和图书馆的主事谈谈，让他们等着你。”

Bilbo不知道他是怎么想的。想到他将被允许进入依鲁伯图书馆，拜读传说中的书本，绝对是难以置信的好机会，矮人不会是在骗他吧！还是尽早去的好。

“我的工作……”Bilbo低头看向手里的碗。

“图书馆任何时候都开着。”Bilbo的矮人嘟囔着，“你有空就可以去，或者忙完之后就可以去。”

Bilbo的心被矮人软化了。他和哈比人并不太熟，但是他不遗余力地帮助Bilbo，确保他没有触犯矮人的习俗。十分贴心，特别是在他们糟糕的初会后。他需要找个时间好好道个歉，平缓一下他们的关系，现在是Bilbo欠他人情了。

“你真贴心，谢谢。”Bilbo向着黑发的矮人露齿而笑。【2】

他的致意看起来让矮人很慌乱，他的耳尖变成了粉色，脸颊像孩子一样鼓起试图屏住呼吸。看着矮人努力憋出回应，Bilbo周身一震。根据先前的见闻推断，矮人几乎不会经常被形容‘sweet’。

“谢谢。”矮人最后答道，双臂抱胸看着别处，以姿态宣布他想结束这段谈话。

Bilbo轻笑着走向正确的房门。

“啊，well，感谢你告诉我正确的房间。很高兴再次见到你。”Bilbo像杂耍一样把碗放在一只胳膊上平衡着，试着避免把汤洒在他漂亮的黄色马甲上。他没想到来送个晚餐会花这么久，而且汤可能已经冷得不适合享用了。不管怎么说他至少得把食物给王子们送去，否则王子会以为他忘记了。如果有需要的话，他可以跑回厨房找点替代品。

“都灵的胡子，把它们放在这儿。你想把每件事都搞砸嘛。”矮人上前抓住Bilbo手里的碗，“我会给小伙子们送去，回你的厨房去。”

“嗨，停下，我拿着呢，你这样会洒出来的！”Bilbo无法推开矮人，碗在两个笨手笨脚的家伙手里争来夺去。Bilbo勉强抓紧一只碗，但是另一只被突然猛力地拽出，飞到矮人的前胸，浓稠红色的汤洒了他一胸口，还有些马铃薯黏在他整洁的编成辫的胡子上，汤汁顺着矮人身上精致的蓝色长外衣一滴一滴的滑下来，Bilbo瞪大了双眼。

“哦，不。”Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，退了几步。看起来矮人正设法控制着怒火，他狠狠地把已经空了碗摔在大理石地上，发出咣当的一声，两手紧紧地捏成拳头抵在身体两侧，闭着灰色的眼睛，深呼吸着。

“我很抱歉。”Bilbo环顾四周想找点东西清理这一团糟，“真是场灾难，我告诉过你我可以搞定。”

矮人目瞪口呆，“你是说这是我的错吗？”

Bilbo弯下身用他的手帕收拾着乱成一团的地面，“Well，作为事件的受害者不能说全是你的错，但是，是的，是你的错。”

“我试着帮你的时候，你竟然把错推到我身上。”

Bilbo不知道是否矮人很不习惯承担因为自己的错误而受到的责怪，或许他的智商再次飞走了。之前谈论图书馆的时候，还觉得他挺正常的。

“没事，我们都会遇到意外。”Bilbo安抚着他，“我告诉你我拿着的时候，你不应该那样突然用力抢。在污渍凝固以前你最好换件衣服，番茄特别不容易清洗。”Bilbo对清洗非常在行，所以在别人注意到以前最好赶快让他脱下来。

矮人咬牙切齿地怒视着跪着的哈比人。

一个年轻的黑发矮人从门里伸出头来，“我们听到吵闹声，有什么事……Thorin！你是不是——”

“回屋去。”Bilbo的矮人充满威胁意味地咆哮着。

“但是——”

“进去！”年长的矮人叫喊着，即使Bilbo也惊讶地瑟缩了一下。年轻的矮人退后，从Thorin的后背到Bilbo瞥了一眼，迅速地关上门，在空旷的走廊里发出咔哒一声。

“你不应该那样对他吼叫。”Bilbo哀痛地看了眼他浸透了的手帕，“你不能把你的怒火牵连到别人身上，他们没有错，是你自己把汤洒了一身的。”

“你……绝对是最……恶劣的半身人，遇到你算我倒霉。”矮人愤怒地说，脸像衣服上淌下来的汤一样红。毫无疑问，矮人既窘迫又气愤，不是因为Bilbo指责他，而是无缘无故受到侮辱。

Bilbo严厉地看向矮人——Thorin，他提醒自己——怒目而视，“现在你表现的像个乱发脾气的孩子，大喊大叫还骂人。我不是半什么。现在去换衣服，我去给王子拿新的晚餐时，会叫别人来清理这些。剩下这碗现在已经凉透了。”Bilbo想起刚才伸出头来的屋主，“我觉得你应该向那个矮人道歉，他没做错事你却呵斥他。”想到年轻矮人刚才在屋里的情况，Bilbo觉得应该快点把晚饭送进去，他很可能是王子之一。即使Bilbo被Thorin烦扰，他也不想让自己陷入麻烦。

以前从来没有任何人对Thorin这样大发脾气。“我应该道歉！”

“是的，你刚才很粗鲁。”

“我！”Thorin的智商看起来完全离他而去了。

Bilbo不想一整天都站在这里和矮人胡搅蛮缠。沮丧地看了眼他的手帕，柔软的白色布料现在有一半染上了红色，上面的彩色刺绣小花变得难以辨认。

叹着气站起身，Bilbo捡起Thorin扔下的空碗，“我要走了，如果你想整天呆在这研究是谁的错，那就是你的事了，你可以对着灯说。比起听你因为自己的疏忽对我吼叫，我还有更重要的事情要做。”

“你要走了？”Thorin低吼着，看起来他想把Bilbo抓起来丢出窗外。

看来Bilbo想在他眼皮底下逃跑是没门了，所以他把还有半块干净的手帕塞在Thorin的胸口，后退了几步，“擦擦吧，你也不想带着一团糟回房间。”

“你——你！”Thorin试图抓住他。

“抱歉，走了，忙着呢！也许下次见面愉快？”Bilbo急速后退，灵巧地避开伸向他的脏手。他不想等着Thorin的回答，然而一阵震天响的库兹都语紧随其后，不久之后他快速地逃出了矮人的视线。

Bilbo把两个碗带回后厨，路上告诉清洗组去处理留在走廊的垃圾，然后原路返回厨房向Bombur给年轻的王子要些新鲜的食物。

“你在说什么，小伙子？”

“汤，”Bilbo绞着手，他开始想念他的手帕了，“Bofue说你从Fili和Kil大人那得到消息，要把晚餐送去他们的房间。”

Bombur尽情地大笑着，“没有这种事，我弟弟肯定是跟你开玩笑呢，这个坏蛋。”

“真的没有？”Bilbo要问个究竟。

“是的。”Bombur像想起什么愉快的事一样微笑着，“他以前这么做过，他们三个人看来在玩什么把戏，测试他们同伴的勇气。先来问我说明你很聪明，否则你多半会掉进他们的陷阱。”

现在Bilbo感到更震惊了，所有这些困惑和混乱只是因为一个小小的玩笑。他永远都不会原谅Bofur！

“他为什么那么做？”Bilbo困惑地问，“我以为我们是朋友。”

胖矮人拍拍Bilbo的后背，“正因为你们是朋友，他才会让你做傻事让你陷入麻烦。别介意，王子们不会生气，他们俩自己就喜欢制造麻烦，所以最多就是让你有点难堪，不会更糟。”

“更糟？”Bilbo想起泼了一身汤的可怜Thorin，可能还在走廊里神志恍惚地咒骂着哈比人。

“是啊，”Bombur叹气，“上次他们把Ori弄哭了，假装生气的命令那个小伙子去地牢。Dwalin出面了，否则我觉得Nori会剃了他们所有人的胡子。”Bombur振作起来，“还好现在一切都雨过天晴了，他们还是好朋友，除了Dwalin和Nori，他们俩总是猜疑着对方。Bofur那么做是因为他喜欢你，想让你成为他们的伙伴，把你介绍给两个小伙子。那是好事！”

Bilbo咕哝着，“那可说不通，那算什么友谊，在夏尔——！”

可是Bombur已经蹒跚着走去检查炉子上的烤猪了，留下Bilbo一个人迷惘地站在厨房里。一个他认为是朋友的矮人跟他开了个愚蠢的玩笑，只是想用一种可能让他陷入麻烦的方式将他介绍给王子；Bilbo意外地撞见Thorin，让那个矮人迁怒于他，因此导致恶作剧偏离了原来的轨道，转而让一个王子被大吼大叫。他需要和Bofur谈谈，让他解释清楚，因为这一切根本说不通！

矮人，都是些乱七八糟的家伙！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】That was his dwarf.这个句子我是想吐槽一下，其实可能当时Bilbo没想太多，就是说“这是那个他在山上遇到的矮人。”但是我不由得浮想联翩……以及之后每每Bilbo有意或者无意提到his dwarf这个词的时候，我的骨头酥的都不行了……  
> 【2】You are very sweet，这个sweet很是让我苦恼，因为我觉得温柔和好心都不足以表达那种感觉，而且好心这个比较中性的词语也不会让大王憋得满脸通红。直接说甜蜜，又好像有点娘的样子，很纠结，求一个更贴近的词。  
> 【3】关于Khuzdul这个词，简单的说就是矮人语，根据最新的《精灵宝钻》（修订注释本）中的翻译，定为“库兹都语”，（联经版曾经翻译为：卡斯都语）。说到这里我不由得又想吐槽，邓女士在联经出的宝钻和译林出的宝钻注释本竟然有两套不同的译名，书后还配有对照表……朱老在三部曲插图珍藏版的前言中曾说过，注释本是他和邓女士一起研究撰写的云云，可是我不得不说，你们把一个单词研究成三个不同的译名难道是为了让粉丝买不同版本吗……OTZ【PS.我已经尽力了，无奈看太多版本了有时候也混，而且我发现我最近连龙枪和魔戒都搞不清了，如果我犯了把“Goblin”翻译成“地精”的初级错误一定是我又跑去搞龙枪了，记得把我拉回来……再如果我把它翻译成妖精了，那说明我在更我那篇要死的DH……60章，好在是三人同译，否则非死不可……  
> 【4】关于OOC问题，首先这个是AU，其次它是童话梗AU，有OOC问题是难免的。但是话又说回来，一百个人心中有一百个哈姆雷特，每个人物映射在每个人心中都是不尽相同的。再套用我一生的好基友的名言，“看同人和写同人这件事本身就是OOC的！”。我觉得这个作者首先很用心，她的每一个设定和小小细节的描写都不是为了凑字数，本文的点击率在AO3名列前茅，而且已经有了德语译本，所以肯定不只是因为它内容单蠢、轻松，肯定人物也没那么OOC……总之呢，仁者见仁吧……我觉得还不错。


	3. 三、~Drinks with the Company~与友共饮

第二天Bilbo不得不回去工作，一整夜都在想着怎么和Bofur谈谈他的恶作剧。那太古怪了，因为没有一个哈比人会对刚认识的人恶作剧，特别是在很有可能伤害别人感情的情况下。即使只是轻微的戏弄也要等到友情关系确立后几周，而现在，Bofur刚认识他几小时就开始捉弄他。Bilbo当时并没怎么在意，但现在他忍不住怀疑是不是他给了Bofur什么暗示促使他那么做。

回家后他冥思苦想了几小时，坐在火炉边舒适的扶手椅里，抽着他的烟草吐着烟圈，一直思考到深夜。带着怒气回去工作对他可没什么帮助，还可能因此分心，所以他打算在上工前找到Bofur，和那个矮人好好理论一番。

凝视着壁炉和燃烧中的木头，不同的情节在他脑中上演，有些顺利，有些糟糕，还有一些全然令人痛苦。Bilbo想着那个恶作剧的始末，记起Bombur讲的那个叫Ori的矮人的故事，思索着如果不是有人帮忙情况会变得失去控制，然后他想起Thorin的意外出现，把他从残忍的骗局中拯救出来。傲慢的矮人甚至要帮Bilbo把餐点送进去，结果他代替Bilbo成了恶作剧的受害者。

现在Bilbo觉得他不小心欠了Thorin一句感谢。

但是首先他需要一个解释，如果他不能从Bofur那先得到一个，又怎么向Thorin说明一切？

Bilbo带着对某人的歉意和对辩解的渴望入眠，所以睡得并不安稳。太阳刚升起他就起床了，Bilbo做了些家务。吃过早餐和第二早餐，十一点前把洗好的衣服晒出去，午餐后他出发了，买了些他能找到的最好的南部烟草，放在长凳上留给Thorin和他的伙伴。他不太了解那个矮人，所以能想到的礼物非常有限，但是充足的食物和上好的烟草准没错。下次看到高个子矮人他会给他准备些点心作为答谢，哪怕Thorin并不知道他救了Bilbo，那也是矮人应得的。

换上好心情，Bilbo出门时从Maggot农场主的一个儿子那里买了些蘑菇。明天他休息，所以他计划用这些做一份美味的蘸料，用来搭配烤肉和马铃薯。如果和Bofur的对峙处理得当，Thorin那边也足够幸运，他会得到他想要的解释和希望的友情，他最爱的美食会让事情走上正轨的。生活如果能回到正轨上，他会更加快活。

下午茶之前收好衣服，Bilbo换上工作服，离开工还有很久他就出发去山上了。他要在Bofur消失到矿井前找到他。

“他和我们的堂兄在一起。”Bombur说。Bilbo决定节省下四处寻找Bofur的时间，直接问他的兄弟在哪里可以找到他。

“那么他会在哪里？”

Bombur怀疑地看着哈比人，“你找他做什么？”

“我想和他谈谈昨天的事。”Bilbo答道，在Bombur疑问的目光下挺直身子。

矮人发着牢骚，几乎无法弯下腰够架子下层的腌甜菜罐头。“是的，可以理解。我听说小主人们陷入了某种窘境，但是他们闭口不谈，我弟弟一直用他的推理吵得我耳朵都热了。”

Bilbo想知道是不是因为Thorin，或许作为王子们的警卫他有些特权，还是因为王子们相当贴心，为了不让他们的警卫尴尬而保持沉默。

“你不会恰巧知道发生了什么吧？”Bombur将一块甜菜扔进嘴里，把剩下的倒进大汤锅。嚼完后他困惑地看着Bilbo，“我还以为你没和他们胡闹呢？”

“唔，well，”Bilbo脸红了，不想解释整个苦难的经历，“你能直接告诉我Bofur在哪里吗，拜托了？”

“嗯。”Bombur点点头，“他在城堡外面，帮Bifur杀价去了。听说有个小贩在卖伊利雅得的布料，所有人都上去了，都想在卖完以前尽可能抢到最好的。”

“布料？”矮人为了几块布料争论不休的行为想想都古怪，Bilbo从来都不知道矮人对最新的时装和织物那么着迷。

“当然！”Bombur的大喊吓到了其中一个帮厨，那倒霉的家伙后退的时候倒在一堆锅里出不来了。Bombur继续着根本没注意到，“为了都灵之日！庆典期间将休息整整一周，即使不得不忍受那些傲慢的精灵，能够闲坐着和大家一起大吃大喝也是值得的。那几天会有舞会和竞技，可是我不推荐和那些操树狂的骗子一起玩射箭。”Bombur开怀大笑，“前的王子——”

“啊，Bombur大人 ，”Bilbo打断道，他已经知道什么是都灵之日了。哈比人热爱假日，即使严格的说那不是他们应该庆祝的节日，能和矮人一起参加聚会他们依然会很享受。他只是从没见识过矮人这边的筹备情况。“换班前我得和Bofur谈谈，事后我会乐于听你讲更多故事，但是如果现在不走我就见不到他了。”

“哦，好吧，好吧。快去吧。”Bombur摆手让他离开，Bilbo向着地下王国的出口走去。他几乎没自己去过城堡外面，他宁愿去逛夏尔不怎么拥挤的市场，但是偶尔他不得不找依鲁伯门口的定点商人或者铁匠，不管喜欢与否他都不得不去。今天看起来比平时拥挤二十倍，矮人和身材高大的种族为了货物喊叫争辩着，Bilbo不知道在混乱中怎么找到Bofur。

人潮在他周围涌动，不断把他向前推，他别无选择只能随着人群向货摊移动。肘部和屁股不断攻击着他没有武装的身躯，擦过他易受伤的皮肤。Bilbo可以肯定，从买货人群里离开后他一定能发现一些诡异的淤青。和身边的人相比他那么矮小，几乎很难被注意到。意外发生了，Bilbo突然跟另一个哈比人撞到一起，那是个卷发的小女孩，抱着一卷粉色的布料，看来和Bilbo一样吓得够呛，但是她迅速拍拍屁股回到人群里去了，好像从来都没出现过一样。恶心汗湿的身躯不断从四周推挤过来，令Bilbo感到窒息，他闭上眼睛切断了视线，恐慌向他袭来。一个矮人的剑柄直接把他肺里的空气撞了出来，Bilbo跌跌撞撞地向前倒去。

“嘿，老弟！”毫无预警的，Bilbo被拎着马甲背后利落地抓到空中。哈比人发出刺耳的尖叫，惹得周围人投来敌意的目光。

“现在没事了。”一个熟悉的声音说，“看来你陷入麻烦了，Baggins先生。”

“Bofur！”因为他及时的营救，Bilbo完全忘掉了对这个矮人的愤怒。他从未因为见到一个人如此高兴过。“哦，感谢一如！”【1】

Bofur大笑着放下他，在哈比人站稳后牢牢抓住他的肩膀，“不知道你怎么想的，今天这个时候还想穿过人群。”

“实际上我是来找你的，Bombur说你在这里。”

“那个傻瓜。老爹经常说他，煤块塞住耳朵了。”Bofur引导着Bilbo轻松的离开人群，无需担心肘部或推挤。“我计划在你晚上收工换班前去找你，想问你几个问题。”

他们在远处的城墙下停了下来，另一个矮人好像在那里等着Bofur。

Bilbo突然停下来，没礼貌的盯着他看，因为他看见有半截斧头嵌在他的头盖骨里！

“Baggins先生，这是我的堂兄Bifur。”

矮人温和地用库兹都语说了几句，举起一只拳头放在胸口，弯腰行礼。

“哦，”Bilbo及时从震惊中恢复过来没有表现的太粗鲁，俯身礼貌地回了一礼。“很高兴见到你，Bifur大人 。”

Bifur向Bofur说了些什么，Bilbo听不懂，非常在意那些直接对着他比划的夸张手语内容。“我知道，我已经告诉过他了。哈比人都奇怪的拘谨。”Bofur回答他的堂兄。Bofur转身对着Bilbo，给他翻译，“他希望你能称呼他的名字，别加‘大人 ’什么的，那让他浑身不舒服。”

Bilbo不想让Bifur这样的矮人不舒服，所以点点头，试着不那么专注的盯着嵌在头上的武器，“当然，十分抱歉。”

“很好，那么说说你找我有什么事？”Bofur问。

“嗯，”看了眼周围的人群，“我们能去更私人点的地方谈吗？”

Bofur挑起一根眉毛，但还是点头答应了，帮他堂兄拿了些新买的东西，带着他们离开了人潮汹涌的广场。Bilbo跟在两个矮人身后几步远穿过孤山巨大的石门进入了第一个哨岗，Bofur把他们推进了一边的隧道里。

“行了，这回好了吧？”

Bilbo叹了口气，对他的朋友点了点头，“是的，所以，嗯，好吧……” 现在他真的得到了Bofur的注意，又不知道该如何开口才能听起来不那么充满控诉。但是Bofur充满期待地看着他，所以哈比人决定有话直说。

“你打算跟我开的玩笑真的伤害了我的感情。”

Bofur看似吃了一惊，“什么？我以为你避开了？”

Bilbo在两个矮人打量的目光下继续道，“是也不是，Bombur跟我解释了一下，但是我想让你知道我并不欣赏你让我去王子房间的小把戏。如果不是半路被别人拦住的话，恐怕那个玩笑就有些过火了。”

“那只是个玩笑，伙计。根本没想伤害你。”

“即使如此，”Bilbo尽力挺直身板，“哈比人不会和刚认识的人开那种玩笑，更不用说会造成尴尬或伤害情感的。你做的事对我们来说是一种相当严重的冒犯，等同于宣布你不想和我做朋友了一样。我并不认识王子们，而且恐怕我必须承认对于矮人的习俗我知之甚少，我可能会无意间侮辱他们。有人告诉我如果没人阻止，我可能会因为那些错误受到惩罚。”

“哦，”Bofur后退了一步，思考着Bilbo说的话，“我不知道。我跟男孩们说起你，他们想见你。我只是觉得让他们在非正式的环境下和你见面会很有趣，和他们的身份无关。”

“但……”Bilbo试着从他们的角度考虑问题。他很赞同和王子们在轻松的环境下相识，但是玩笑和骗局几乎不能算是友情的良好开始。“如果你是我的朋友，就不该利用我的弱点或是伤害我们之间的信任。”

Bifur从背后拍了一把Bofur的脑袋，对他堂弟发着牢骚。Bofur被教训的相当严厉。“我道歉，Baggins老爷，我不知道。我们只是想让你加入我们，并不知道会造成误解。”

终于放下心头的大石，Bilbo松下了肩膀，向着矮人小小地微笑着，“没关系，我知道那是个误会，你没有恶意。我只是想让你知道，我并不欣赏它，也不喜欢被骗。”

“哦，不！我非常抱歉，我们没有恶意。”Bofur重复着，“我们矮人只是喜欢开开玩笑、搞搞恶作剧，特别是对新来的以便了解他们的性格。我们没打算羞辱哈比人。”

“好——好的。”Bilbo放松地叹了口气。他本以为Bofur是因为不喜欢他才对他恶作剧的不过那只存在于他的潜意识，考虑到他们间没有明显的不和，便也没有太在意。

“如果不介意的话，我可以问一下你和王子们之间发生了什么吗？他们都对此三缄其口。”Bofur抓抓后颈，扬起了辫子。

“我没真的遇上他们。”Bilbo承认道，“敲门前我把汤全倒在他们警卫的身上了。”这个说明并不准确，洒了一身的汤其实全是Thorin自己造成的，因为他自己的笨拙，但这还是不要对Bofur提起的好。没必要制造混乱，或者在别的矮人面前挫他的志气。

矿工矮人大笑着，打消了心中的疑虑，“Well，如果是那样的话，你愿意和他们用非正式的方式相识吗？没有玩笑，我保证。今晚我们要去红龙客栈喝一杯，男孩们也会跑出来加入我们。”

这个提议值得考虑。Bilbo以前从未见过任何皇室，除了昨天在走廊那转瞬即逝的一瞥。最接近的是他的一个亲戚，Paladin Took二世，夏尔的统领，但绝对没有像君主制国家里那样拥有更多尊重或高贵地位。

“他们不会有麻烦？”Bilbo想到可怜的Thorin，他的任务就是看着两个王子。他是应该告诉矮人还是放任自流？

“不会，”Bofur消除他的担心，“他们经常这样，我肯定他们母亲早知道了，Dwalin一直都在，所以不必为安全担心。”

“那么我接受。”Bilbo对着他的朋友微笑。事情都解释清楚了，还会有一个和王子们的正式会面。如果从厨房出来时不太晚的话，他要先回家换件衣服，但他可以肯定他最漂亮的上衣几周前就晒在外面了。

三个人商量好下班后的安排就分头行动了，Bofur和Bifur扛着新买的东西回他们的房间，Bilbo走反方向回厨房。他到那儿的时候，Flar正在给一本书做笔记，担心地皱起浓密的眉毛。“哈比人，你做的派，在派皮上加了额外的肉桂和糖的那些。”Flar对Bilbo做着手势，“今晚额外再做点儿，有问题吗？”

“当然没问题，Flar大人 。”Bilbo同意道，环顾混乱的厨房。厨子和助手忙着为晚餐准备，没空关心他们制造的混乱。

“很好，楼上下达了命令，特别点了你的派。没说是谁点的，但是他们要和之前那个一样的。看来你已经有粉丝了！”Flar把笔记收进口袋里，催促着Bilbo去面案前，上面摆着三蒲式耳【2】红苹果。

Bilbo忙着做派，而Flar则在准备别的甜点。不断重复的揉面和切苹果的动作让Bilbo昏昏欲睡，程序太熟悉根本不需要动脑去想。他思索着他的派被点名出现在晚餐餐桌上，不知会默默无闻还是一鸣惊人。

随后，后厨人员努力清理着餐具，Flar让Bilbo回去休息。Bofur在大厅外等着他，向Bombur挥手告别后两人出发去Bilbo的哈比洞。Bifur看来会比他们晚些，矮人想在裁缝关门前去和女裁缝谈谈，据称已经有一小队人马正等着见她。

“我很快换好衣服。”Bilbo拍打着袖子上沾的面粉。

Bofur耸耸肩，跟着他去通往夏尔的西门。“没关系，不管怎样我们都是早的，有的是时间，我不介意参观一下哈比洞里面。”

“没有什么特别惊人的地方。”Bilbo向他保证，“哈比洞非常干净整洁，不是那种脏兮兮、带着泥腥味或者爬满虫子的洞穴。”

“我从来没说过！”

“不，你没说。但是我听说过矮人们怎么想我们住所的。我们住在地下不意味着我们住的不舒适。”

“Well，那我更得看看了，伙计，你说呢？”Bofur对着Bilbo狡猾地微笑，“然后我就可以散布哈比人不像鼹鼠一样生活的消息了。”

Bilbo翻着白眼，带着矮人特意为哈比人制造的入口，沿着鹅卵石的小路向袋底洞走去。他的一些邻居古怪地看着他们，大概是因为他们没见过这么奇怪的矮人，但是他们还是继续着种地、干零活，没对这两人说一句话。

在Bilbo家门口，Bofur突然停下来。

“你可以进来，我同意了。”

“Well，经过下午的事我不确定自己还是受欢迎的。”Bofur说。

“每件事都很好，那只是个误会。”Bilbo把Bofur留在客厅门口，他慢慢走进卧室去换衣服。他最喜欢的红色天鹅绒外套挂在卧室门后面。脱下弄脏的黄色马甲换上一件绿色的，然后穿上他的外套，回到Bofur所在的走廊。

“如果你还在为矮人的习俗苦恼，我可以教你任何你不明白的地方。”

“你真好，谢谢。”Thorin很可能还在生他的气，Bilbo想知道他还能不能去图书馆。不是说他不再信任Bofur，但也许读本书能减缓Bilbo问太多问题造成的尴尬。Thorin说过任何人都可以去图书馆，看来他没有禁止Bilbo去的权利。“我收拾好了，你来带路。”

“好的，好的。”Bofur最后看了眼哈比洞，“你有一个非常棒的家，里面比外面看起来好多了，还有那么多房间！”

Bilbo大笑着推矮人走出家门，“快走吧，否则我们要迟到了。”

红龙客栈在戴尔和依鲁伯间的主干道上，主要为拜访和旅行的矮人提供房间，底层有一个巨大的酒馆，几乎能为所有人供应伙食。哈比人有时到这买桶多温尼安葡萄酒，为了特殊的生日或者闰转换日【3】，特别是在想用热烈的气氛给邻居留下深刻印象时。

今晚人多的尚在承受范围内，一伙人类歌唱着矮人的诗歌，一对精灵在火边下棋，Bofur朝一大群矮人径直走去。Bilbo看到Bifur已经到了，矮人挥舞着手臂向红色胡子的矮人解释着，后者同意地点了点头。王子们也在那里，背对着火，兜帽盖着大半张脸。Bofur把Bilbo推进桌子末端的座位里前几乎没人注意到他，直到好交际的矮人叫了两品脱的麦芽酒，其他人才转过来看着他。

“朋友们，让我来给你们介绍我们的新成员。”Bofur在Bilbo面前比划了一下，“这位是值得尊敬、令人钦佩的来自夏尔袋底洞的Bilbo Baggins。他在我哥哥的厨房里工作，是前几天那些讨人喜欢的派的制造者。”

大部分和他打过招呼的矮人都迅速回到自己的谈话中，少部分对他们中的哈比人更感兴趣。

拿起客栈管理人端来的酒，Bilbo小心地呷了一口。味道很苦，比东边的麦芽酒还糟，但是在舌头上感觉很好，使工作一天都紧绷的肌肉得到了放松。他喝了一大口驱走紧张。

“现在，来点介绍怎么样？”Bofur坐在Bilbo和一个灰色胡子穿棕色外衣的矮人中间。

“这是óin，依鲁伯常驻医师之一。”Bofur他身边穿黑衣的矮人说。矮人转过来瞪着他，手里拿着一个牛角形的助听器。

“你说什么？”

Bofur无视了他，继续绕着桌子转，“那是Glóin，óin的弟弟，优秀的战士和一流的会计师。最后坐着的是Dwalin，哦，还有Dori！你知道他们都是勇士，依鲁伯最强壮的人们。Nori是那边那个，你知道，我完全忘记他是做什么的了。我堂兄Bifur，你已经见过了。还有最后同样重要的，我们的王室成员，Fili大人和Kili大人。”

Fili和Kili呆滞地看着Bilbo，而且Bilbo几乎可以确定他进来之后到坐下的这段时间里他们都没有眨过眼。

因为他们一大群人坐在狭窄的板凳上，后背还顶着桌子，Bilbo很难站起来给王子们行一个正式的屈膝礼，所以他困难地低下头，对着桌子对面微微弓着肩膀做了个行礼的姿势，“很荣幸认识你们，殿下。Bilbo Baggins愿为您效劳。”

两个年轻的矮人继续无言地凝视着哈比人。

“喂，别玩了，我可没让你们在这戏弄Baggins先生。”Bofur对年轻的矮人说。

“我们没戏弄他。”金发矮人回答道，Bofur指出他是Fili。

“是啊，”Kili，看起来非常面熟，砰的一声把酒杯放到桌子上，“我们只是想好好看一下这个哈比人，能把——”

Fili肘击了黑发年轻矮人的肋骨，Kili停下来回击他的哥哥。他们急切地耳语着，最后Fili拍了一把Kili的脑袋，然后两个人动作一致的像一个人一样转回头看着Bilbo。

“好吧，抱歉。我只是想确认你是昨天我看到那个哈比人，把整碗汤倒到Tho——警卫身上那个。”

Bilbo红透了脸，感觉热度一直蔓延到耳尖上，“是的，为此我感到非常抱歉。”

“别向他们道歉，Baggins先生。”Bofur插进来，“你因为我的恶作剧给了我一次严厉的训斥，我可不想看到你因为他们是王子就放他们一马。要我说，他们早就被宠坏了。”

Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，双手拍着胸口，震惊于Bofur随便的不顾体统。然而Fili和Kili大笑着，因为Bofur被“训斥”而偷笑，诙谐地反驳着被宠坏的观点。年长的矮人绕着他们转圈，点头发着牢骚，赞同王子们确实是“被宠坏了，如果要不是他们的叔叔还有点理性的话，他会把他们拽到腿上打屁股”。这使得王子们笑得前仰后合，几乎从凳子上摔下去。

Dwalin用库兹都语简短的说了几句，王子们把注意力转移到他身上。Bilbo终于可以从注视中解放出来，好好享受他的啤酒，听Glóin讲他妻子和儿子的故事。多亏了这个话题，Bilbo对矮人的妻子Ovrimi、儿子Gimli了解的比自己的亲戚都多。Glóin爱挑剔的岳母Ovgrima碰巧成为了另一个他津津乐道的长篇故事。

Bilbo已经喝完了第二杯酒，听Glóin讲到斧子于对付他恼人的岳母的妙用，另一个矮人毫无预警地挤进他们中间。

“那么Boggins先生，”Kili伸胳膊想搂Bilbo，但是哈比人扭开了。Kili皱皱眉但撅着嘴继续道，“我哥哥和我想道个歉，Bofur告诉我们对哈比人恶作剧是最大的羞辱，而且我们没打算羞辱你。”

“Well，尊敬的殿下。”Bilbo看着别处低声说，“恶作剧不全都是羞辱，只有在刚结识的人之间才是。哈比人需要几个月的时间才能足够信任他人，在轻蔑中找到诙谐。”

“我们无意怠慢。”Kili说，迅速靠上前直到Bilbo紧紧靠在Bofur的肩膀上。“只是想闹着玩，没有恶意。”

“呃，嗯，好吧。我理解了，殿下，Bofur跟我解释过了。”Bilbo不太喜欢年轻矮人对他展现的非凡热情，禁不住想到王子们真的需要严加管教。

“很好，所以你可以原谅我们啦？”Fili从对面伸过头来。

“当然！”Bilbo对王子这么在意这个问题而感到惊讶。他们应该更关心国际贸易或者国家大事，而不是被戏耍的哈比人的感受。

Bilbo尴尬地摆弄着他的酒杯。在一阵不自在的沉默后，他突然想到一件事！

“你们的警卫……”Bilbo停下来，想到王子可能有好几个警卫，也许他应该说更具体一点，“嗯，Thorin。”

Kili坐起来靠得更近，“怎么？”

“呃，嗯，”Bilbo突然觉得王子靠得太近了，简直像在耳语，“我只是，昨天以后，那个意——意外，我感到很抱歉。”

“我们听说那是他的错，不是你的。”Fili从对面位置上横过桌子。其他矮人对王子没礼貌的行为毫不在意，还继续着自己的对话。

“Well，是的。”Bilbo承认，“虽然整个混乱是他造成的，但我也没帮他清理衣服，我现在觉得那么做很恶劣。”

Kili用拳头压抑住一阵笑意。

“我想——想跟他和好。你们知道他喜欢什么甜点，或者其它我能为他做的事吗？我不想让他还因为那件事生我的气，特别是在第一次见面我就用苹果砸他脑袋的情况下。”

Fili和Kili紧咬着嘴唇，相互交换眼神后眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒。

“嗯……well，我们知道他正好喜欢苹果派，但是你打了他以后可能改变了这个嗜好。”Kili说。

“没，没有！”Fili大喊，“晚餐时候我看见他了，他把那些派囤起来了，好像中土最后的宝藏一样。”

Bilbo脸红了，很高兴有个认识的人承认他的厨艺，还是在无知觉的情况下。

“哦。well，满足这个需要还是毫无问题的。”Bilbo想到最近他好像一直都在做苹果派。不久之后，连睡觉都会做了。“还有别的吗？我还可以给他做顿饭。有什么是他特别喜欢的吗？”

Kili抬起一边眉毛，Fili轻抚着他的胡子辫。

“他以前从没展现过特殊的癖好，直到遇到那些派。认识这么久，我看只要是放在他面前的东西他都能吃。”

“除了莴苣！”Kili大喊道，“他和所有矮人一样，并不热衷绿叶菜。”

Bilbo惊讶地睁大眼睛，他不知道矮人不喜欢蔬菜，他看到厨子们每次都准备了很多。

“啊，我忘记了！”Bilbo差点就忘记了，“他为你们工作，他有休息日吗？”

他的问题让王子们有点短路。

“我是说，因为他现在没在这里，所以他应该不是整天都在工作吧？”

王子们看着彼此，用手势和扭曲的眉毛交换着无声的信息。

“他不总是……保护我们，大部分时间他要和国王在一起，或者做些其他的事情。”Fili勉强说道。

“喔，他一定做的非常棒，还能保护国王，即使他……”Bilbo猛地顿住，捂着嘴看向别处。

从Bilbo受惊的表情推测他很可能知道一个大秘密，Kili更感兴趣了，他把哈比人拉得更近，“什么？说出来没关系，我不会说什么的。如果是关于Thorin，很可能我已经知道了。”

Bilbo可能比他以为的更醉，几乎是毫不犹豫地回答了问题。确实，如果Thorin保护他们，他们可能早就知道他的缺陷了。

“Well，他的……”Bilbo用手指比划着太阳穴，尽量避免大声表达出来。

矮人们眯起眼困惑地看着他，“他头发里有蜘蛛？”“他太阳穴附近有白头发？”

“不是！”Bilbo向前凑了凑，用只有他们俩能听到的音量小声说：“他……有一点儿……头脑简单。”

两个人像挨了一拳一样，目瞪口呆地看着他。Bilbo被他们古怪的反应吓了一跳，差点把杯里的酒洒出来。

Fili最先恢复过来，几乎整个身体横在桌子上，凑近他小声说：“你觉得Thorin是个傻子？”

“嗯，well……”现在Bilbo不是很确定了，从他们的反应来看很显然他是错的，或者也许谈论这些在矮人中是明令禁止的。

“奥力【4】的锤子，他是真的以为Thorin是个傻子！” Kili从座位上弹跳起来，一个巨大的笑容横在他脸上。Fili像受了刺激一样滑回长凳上。

Bilbo为他可怕的错误感到一阵虚脱，“我——我猜他不是？”

Kili发出一声呻吟，像垂死的座狼一样，拉过Bilbo紧贴着他的胸膛，用他黑色的脑袋蹭着哈比人。Bilbo想把他推开，但是事实证明矮人是相当强壮的。

“嘿！”Bofur，一直没注意到他们，转过身面对Bilbo，把Kili从长凳上推开。“你这个巨型狗崽，快放开他，他要窒息了。他不需要听你坐在他大腿上讲故事。”

Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，看着Kili在地板上滚到Dwalin脚边，大个矮人像对待任性的小猫一样拎起王子，放回地上前对他摇了摇头，王子安静地溜回他哥哥的座位边，一等他坐下两人就开始耳语，再次目不转睛地盯着Bilbo看个没完。

因为误会了Thorin， Bilbo喝得更多了，无视某些人专注的目光。想起他和Thorin的每一次互动，要是他知道Bilbo第一次是怎么想他的……Bilbo试图琢磨出能蒙混过关的借口。

那晚的最后，他和Glóin,、óin、 Dori还有Nori开辟了新的友谊。Dwalin看起来不太想和他交谈，而且总是对其他人说Bilbo不明白的库兹都语。Bilbo问了其他人的工作和爱好，矮人们很乐于谈论他们的买卖，所以有很多话题可以谈。Bilbo学会了如何处理火灾最好、如何撬锁，还从矮人那得到不少投资意见。只是有时候Bilbo对他们的讨论插不上话，或者尴尬地悬在话题中间。从夏尔的标准来看他们不是非常友善，甚至有点接近粗鲁，但是习惯以后你会觉得他们是帮不错的家伙。

他们让他更多地想起Thorin。

又喝了几杯之后已经很晚了，Bilbo必须回家去。他已经开始感觉到酒精的影响，不想带着宿醉迎接新的一天。角落里的精灵已经离开了，客栈负责人在吧台后面打着呵欠，所以喝完最后一口酒Bilbo拍拍Bofur的后背。

“我要回家了，很晚了。”

“别走，再待一会！”Bofur恳求道，麦芽酒从他胡子上滴下来。

“明天我在家还有很多事要做。”

“明天是你的休息日？”

“是的。”Bilbo说，“还有很多原因我需要现在上床睡觉，明天才能早点起床。我玩的很开心，很高兴你能邀请我。”

“现在你是我们的一员了，所以任何时候都欢迎你加入！”

Bilbo任由Bofur和Bifur把他拉进一个热情的拥抱，其他人在座位上一一跟他窝心地告别，Bilbo向门口走去。Kili看起来准备跟着他一起走，Dwalin一记眼刀把他钉在长凳上。

Bilbo步入夜晚凉爽的微风中，放下了心中的大石，结交了新的朋友，特别是在经历了昨天漫长的一晚后，他感到非常快乐。深吸一口气，感觉头脑还清楚，他需要计划一下，他和Thorin之间还有误会要处理。这样看起来，明天即使不用工作也会很忙碌。

随着即将到来的一天迅速逼近，Bilbo打算步行回家正好醒醒酒。他抱着坚定的态度转向夏尔的方向，在迈出漫漫长路的第一步时，一头栽进挡在路中间的高大巫师的灰色袍子里。

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Eru，一如，又称伊露维塔（ Ilúvatar），魔戒世界观中「众生万物之父」。
> 
> 【2】蒲式耳(英文BUSHEL,缩写BU)是一个计量单位。它是一种定量容器，好像我国旧时的斗、升等计量容器。一蒲式耳在英国等于八加仑，相当于36.268升(公制)。在美国,一蒲式耳相当于35.238升（公制）。1BU油料或谷类的重量各异。即使同一种油料或谷物也因不同品种或产地实际换算也有些差别。1英制蒲式耳(-1.0321美制蒲式耳)合36.3677升。
> 
> 【3】Overlithe：在閏年（每四年一閏年），有額外的一天在Mid-year's Day（6月22日）之後叫Overlithe。這些日子並不屬於任何一個月。這些日子都是節日和慶典。Mid-year's Day是大暑，比現今曆法早了十天。托爾金說，在後來，大暑有輕微的改變，於是與現今的大暑不同。
> 
> 【4】Aulë，奥力，又称维拉，阿拉塔之一；金属匠与工艺大师，雅梵娜的配偶，他创造了矮人。
> 
> 【5】关于“你”和“您”的成为问题，由于英文疏远格和亲近格在中文中表示有很大差异，特别是很多时候敬称的“您”有时又和疏远格用的是同一个词。朱老说他闹不明白，于是忽略您和你的这个称谓一律用了你这个称谓。而Bilbo作为哈比人对于每一个刚刚认识的人都应该用您表示敬畏和客气，但是一方面那样真的有些怪，另一方面对于Bofur和傻缺的王子他真的没有用疏远格啊，于是本文中也不存在“您”这个称谓了……大家自己心里体会一下吧囧
> 
> 【6】本来这个章节的前半段稍微有些枯燥和循规蹈矩甚至上纲上线，但是大家就当个伏笔吧，就是哈比人对于谎言的态度。其实多说也不算剧透，因为Thorin必然有天会败露他是国王的真相，所以咯~~结果可想而知！后半段槽点真是太多了，不管是特别罩Bilbo的Bofur还是一见面就想动手动脚的Kili，处处透着赤裸裸的奸情啊……还有剧情高潮，关于傻子的谜底被揭开的时刻，真是笑料满点！！


	4. 四、~The Lesson of Gardeners~花园授课

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin来找Bilbo算账

Bilbo正坐着享受他美好的下午茶，突然响起一阵敲门声。

他从窗户向外窥视，看到高大的灰色身影挡在门前，Bilbo赶忙跑去应门，心想可能是昨晚路上遇到那个人。他打开绿色的大门，等在门口的并不是那个巫师。

“半身人。”Thorin咬着牙吼道，巨大的手掌抓着门框，他低头看向哈比人，一绺黑发滑落面颊。

“Thorin！”Bilbo短促地尖叫道，缩到门后想藏起来。

“你以为我是个弱智。”

Bilbo红着脸含糊地说：“Kili大人说他们不会告诉你。”

“Kili大人才是唯一承诺的人，Fili大人从来没发过那样的誓。”Thorin忍着不冲进 Bilbo的房子，但那看起来像在克制掐死Bilbo的诱惑。

“我-我很抱歉！”Bilbo恳求道。他简直不敢相信，Fili大人竟然打小报告，如果年轻的矮人不是个王子的话，Bilbo一定会好好骂他一顿！

“你应该觉得抱歉。”Thorin退了一步，抚平他弄皱了的黑灰色外套，矮人穿起来显得腰部太宽松而肩部太紧绷。皇家纹章缝在警卫制服的胸前，在阳光下闪烁着金色和蓝色的光芒。“我！一个弱智！”矮人嘲弄地用鼻子呲了一声。

现在Thorin看起来不那么充满敌意了，Bilbo觉得勇气重新回到他身上，“Well，如果不让你的脾气失去控制，你就不会看起来那么像个傻瓜了！”

“我的脾气！”Thorin再次走向前，看着他就像一只饥肠辘辘的野兽看向一顿美味佳肴，偏偏被无形的牢笼所阻挡。

“是的。”Bilbo指着他的鼻子说，“每次我们相遇你都会突然发起脾气，每次我都不得不一遍又一遍重复我的话。除了你太迟钝我还能怎么假设？”

“迟钝！”Thorin真的像疯了一样，一动不动横在门口，脸因气愤变成酱紫色。

Bell Gamgee的金色卷毛脑袋在栅栏后偷窥着这边的混乱，手里防备地拿着园艺铲。Thorin顺着Bilbo的目光望去，哈比女人惊恐地尖叫着跑回屋里，迅速锁紧大门。

“你现在有点惹人讨厌，你打扰到邻居了。”Bilbo一手支着腰，严厉地怒视着矮人。他第一次见到Thorin时被他的怒火吓到了，但是现在Bilbo不再害怕，因为矮人从来没有真的使用过暴力。“你能控制一下吗？”

Thorin渐渐平复下来。

“我会让你进来，以免我们的相处更加难堪。”Bilbo说，“但是你必需保证理智凌驾于愤怒，不再乱发脾气。”

用手捋了捋头发和胡子，Thorin控制住情绪，看起来接受了他的提议，红色从他脸上慢慢消退，“好的，很好。”

Bilbo退后让矮人进来。Thorin很庞大，不是说感观上高大或者过度肥胖，而是他的气场好像一下子填满了哈比洞，吸干了房间里所有的空气，在他身边让人觉得很渺小。对一个哈比人来说，这太显而易见了，因为哈比人在第一眼之下就已经够小的了。

Thorin环视着Bilbo简陋的住所，带着与生俱来的优越感审视着Bilbo的财物。他鄙视地瞟了一眼Bilbo母亲的瓷器和舒适的家具，用走道上的贝尔兰圆毯上蹭了蹭鞋底，又在硬木地板上留下一串泥脚印。

“鞋！”Bilbo一边关门一边大喊道。

“什么？”Thorin转了一圈，检查着他的脚，好像有什么生物在他脚腕上叮咬一样。

“你的鞋。”Bilbo悲惨地想到他还要再做一次清理，“你把泥踩得到处都是，把鞋脱掉。”

“你让我脱鞋？”

Bilbo觉得他像个教训顽劣孩童的母亲，或是跟倔强骡子干活的农夫。他紧盯着Thorin的靴子，光裸的大脚板不耐烦地轻敲着地板。

僵持了一会后Thorin缓慢地蹲下身一边脱下了他的鞋子，一边眯起眼睛瞪着Bilbo，后者站在走廊里等他搞定这一切。

“需要我帮你拿斗篷吗？”Bilbo问，他穿着日常的服装，一件轻便的棉衬衫和及膝的裤子，与Thorin昂贵的斗篷和刺绣束腰外衣相比，即朴素又单薄。

“你还想让我脱得只剩内衣？不得不说，哈比人比我想象得要开放。”Thorin迅速站起身嘲弄地说。

Bilbo轻笑一声，但是他感到耳尖都变热了。“别傻了。今天天气不错，而且我觉得在屋里穿那些衣服太热了。”

Thorin把他的长外套递给Bilbo挂在墙上，脱下鞋子和斗篷后看起来不那么难以相处了，事实上令人吃惊的毫无保留，直到此时Bilbo才发现Thorin这次过来没有带武器，至少没带他看得到的。Bilbo果断地没有提到这个问题。

“进来吧，我正在喝茶吃点心。”

Thorin自来熟地闲晃着进屋，脚步自信从容，完全不像第一次拜访哈比洞的人。Bofur表现得好像矮人们不适应被哈比人请进门，而且在他听过矮人们对哈比人住宅的印象后，他以为Thorin也不太了解情况，会更谨慎。但是Thorin径直走向客厅，茶叶侵泡的幽香正邀请着客人去品尝。

Bilbo示意他坐下，Thorin挑眉略带疑惑看着那个位置。如果Fredegar•胖子•Bolger能坐得下Thorin当然也能，Bilbo想道。

“你喜欢松饼吗？”Bilbo问，没等矮人回答他便慢悠悠走过 Thorin，确保每件东西都准备好。他没想到会有客人，至少没想到会是Thorin，所以他准备的都是自己喜欢的食物。Bilbo把她母亲最喜欢的蓝色涡纹瓦罐放在桌上，小茶匙和易碎的瓷碟在矮人面前显得十分可笑，但是这些是他最好的待客餐具。松饼已经涂好了黄油，三明治冷却的刚刚好，司康饼也凉得恰好不会烫到舌头，Bilbo坐在Thorin对面，期待地看着他的客人。

“吃吧。”

“你知道会有人来？”Thorin咬了一大口种子蛋糕(杏仁和罂粟籽的松饼)【1】，“你自己吃也太多了。”

考虑到要是Thorin每一件不得体的行为他都要一一指出，那么他们所有的对话就只剩下他不断批评矮人的是非，Bilbo便无视了他满嘴食物还说话的糟糕礼节。Bilbo给他的茶里加了些糖，小口地抿着。

“说说你知道看哈比人的。这些原本都是为我自己做的，但是我不介意分享。”

Thorin咕哝着，弹掉胡子上的碎屑，“所有这些？”

“是的，我们哈比人很喜欢吃。”

“矮人也喜欢。”Thorin回道，像是Bilbo应该对此印象深刻。

“你们一天也吃六顿？”

Thorin惊讶地眨眨眼，“Well……不，只有三顿正餐。大吃大喝，我想你在厨房工作应该意识到了。”

“是啊。”Bilbo温和地回答，不想引起一场矮人和哈比人优劣的争辩，他拿起一个松饼送进嘴里，慢慢地咀嚼着，希望Thorin会放下这个话题。

他们在漫长尴尬的沉默中吃着饭。Thorin看着除了Bilbo以外的所有东西，因为每次Bilbo抬眼看Thorin的时候他都转头看厨房或者凝视着他身后。

解决完两个松饼和一个羊角面包三明治，Bilbo拿起餐巾擦擦嘴。“Thorin。”他说。

Thorin终于把目光挪到Bilbo身上。

“我想对你说对不起和谢谢，为走廊发生的事。你本来想帮我，但是我却以怨报德。”

Thorin叹了口气，喷喷不平地说：“别担心，你已经告诉我无数次那是我的错了。”

“Well，”Bilbo说，“一部分是你的原因。但我没帮你打扫。”

矮人耸耸肩，“没关系。”

“你的衣服弄脏了吗？它的蓝色那么漂亮，如果你把它扔了我会感到很不舒服。”

“没。”Thorin说，“我听清洁员说没关系，可以处理好。别提汤，我已经听得够多了。”

“但是，”Bilbo咬着嘴唇，不知怎么向Thorin解释整件事，说那是王子们和Bofur的恶作剧？最少Thorin应该知道他出现在走廊的原因。“整件情因我而起，一个朋友想跟我开个玩笑，你知道没有丝毫恶意，只是个愚蠢的误会。一开始我本来没打算去那。”

Bilbo试着解释整件事的时候，Thorin胳膊肘撑着桌子靠近看着他。即使尽可能不提及具体的名字，但是他敢肯定Thorin知道，因为Bilbo提到王子们的部分时，他翻了个白眼。Thorin没有打断或者提问题，只是安静的聆听，Bilbo一直在讲，可能比应该说出来的部分还要多。

“所以你在解决问题之后跟他们一起去了客栈？”

“哦，是的。”Bilbo给Thorin的杯子注满茶，“我还交了些新朋友。”

“哦？”

“你可能认识，或许还和他们一起工作。Bofur说了些事，我觉得有个人可能也是警卫。”

“他叫什么名字？”

“Dwalin？”

正在喝茶的Thorin听到后呛了一口，茶水顺着下巴流到胡子上，有几滴还掉在了外衣上。Bilbo开始考虑，是不是他们的会面只能用清理污渍来收场。

“哦！或许不是？Bofur只是说如果有Dwalin跟着，王子的母亲会觉得很放心。然后Bofur提到他是个战士。我都是猜的。”Bilbo把他用过的餐巾纸递给Thorin，让矮人擦干净。

“我听说过他。”重新恢复镇定后Thorin说，“我们……一起工作。他是我的一个战友。”

“你们认识？”Bilbo很惊讶，除了高大的身材和蓬勃的肌肉外，他没发现他们之间有太多相似处。还有糟糕的礼节，但那可能是矮人的共通特点。

“哦，那很好。所以我们有共同认识的人。嗯，几乎。他没怎么跟我说话。”

“Dwalin不喜欢无意义闲聊。”Thorin从杯沿看了Bilbo一眼，“和新朋友处的不错？”

“非常好！得知不少Glóin家的事，óin和Nori说了很多他们的买卖。王子们不像我以为那么糟糕，就是他们不是盯着我看就是窃窃私语这有点古怪，但他们肯定不是坏人。和他们在一起我觉得还挺快乐的。Bofur说任何时候我想学矮人的习俗他都会毫无保留的帮助我，而且Bofur——”

Thorin猛地放下杯子，“为什么你没按我说的去图书馆？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，“我不确定你是否告诉图书馆仍然欢迎我，我以为在那次意外之后你可能‘顺便’忘记了。我想等下周休息的时候找个时间再去，看看你说的任何人都可以去是不是真的。”

“你以为我会因为被泼了一身汤就收回承诺！”

“不，不是。”Bilbo变卦道，不想让Thorin觉得他在指控他撒谎。

“我不了解哈比人，但是一个矮人说他会做什么的时候，他一定会做到。”Thorin抓起一块三明治，用牙把涂着黄油的牛角面包撕成两半。“那天晚上我和图书馆主事谈了，他正等着你去，而且已经特别为你准备了一些书。”

“我-我……谢谢你。你真贴心。”

“小事。”Thorin粗声说，吞咽着嘴里的食物。

Thorin紧皱的眉头说明他在生气，所以Bilbo递给他一块司康饼希望能安抚矮人。食物总是能修补哈比人的感情创伤，也许矮人也能。

塞了几个司康饼后，Thorin问道，“你和王子都谈什么了？”

“几乎没说什么。”Bilbo说，“他们为恶作剧的事道了歉，我们还谈到你。”

“我？”Thorin坐直，睁大眼睛。

“是的，well，嗯，我得说，他们告诉我你保护国王的时候我觉得你头脑有点儿简单。”

Thorin的眉毛再次皱在一起。

“他们立刻纠正了我的错误。”Bilbo立刻说，“尽管我觉得他们乐此不疲，剩下的时间都在咯咯傻笑。”

一滴蜂蜜掉在Thorin的拇指上，矮人尽职尽责地舔着手指。“嗯，是的，我肯定他们会，他们非常幼稚。从他们的身份和立场上来看，完全不够成熟。”

“抱歉。”Bilbo表示歉意，拉开领口。哈比洞突然变得有些闷热，他考虑是否应该打开扇窗户通通风。“我觉得是你太严厉了，以矮人的标准来看他们是不是还年轻？”

“是的，但是他们是王子，不管年纪多大他们都有责任，身为继承人的义务。而且他们不应该偷跑去酒馆玩乐，和平民一起喝酒。”

“喂！”Bilbo觉得被冒犯了，不仅是因为自己还因为他的朋友们被涉及在内。“我不知道你竟然这么势利眼，Thorin。”

“什么？”

“按照矮人的标准我恰巧是个平民。你是说我没有资格跟王子喝酒？我不值得得到他们的友谊？”

“你不一样。”Thorin咕哝着说，表情尴尬。

Bilbo对Thorin的自负感到迷惑，Thorin本身不是出身高贵的人，但是他赞同王子高人一等的想法。Thorin是那么骄傲，看起来完全不像赞同对王子那么年轻的人表示出更多尊敬的样子。还是说那是身为警卫的原则或者矮人的习俗？客栈里的其他人没对王子有什么特殊待遇，所以可能只是Thorin的原因？“他们还年轻，在王权的重担落到肩上以前，应该让他们尽情享受青春。他们和平民相处有什么错，我倒是觉得亲民能使他们成为比别的国王更优秀的君主。”

“你认识哪个别的国王？Bilbo Baggins。”Thorin假笑着说，像是知道什么秘密。

Bilbo惊讶地发现Thorin竟然知道他的名字。他突然想起每次碰面他都没有机会向Thorin介绍自己，他怀疑Thorin是从王子那得知的。不禁为自己一直表现的那么没礼貌，还嘲笑Thorin的举止而感到羞愧。

“好-好吧，我从来没见过。大部分哈比人几乎不关心谁头上带着王冠，即使在依鲁伯或者戴尔也一样，除非有战争发生。去年秋天Fili和Kili大人偷偷溜进Gamgee先生地里偷他获奖的南瓜，如果不是他指给我看，我敢说到现在我还不知道他们是王子呢。但是我听过很多故事，关于年老而遥远的国王。”

Thorin倾身向前，鼓励Bilbo继续说下去。

“森林王国的精灵国王。”

Thorin举起手制止他继续，“别说了，我完全了解。”

“你见过他？”Bilbo非常喜欢精灵的话题，甚至可以追溯到他的成长关键期。自从听她母亲讲述嫁给他父亲之前的旅行轶事后，他就一直想去瑞文戴尔。她坐在壁炉前一边用小梳子梳理他乱蓬蓬的卷发，一边讲述她横穿中土大陆的伟大旅程中遇到的奇闻异事，还有她遭遇的千奇百态的人们。经过夏尔去戴尔的精灵没有时间和哈比人坐下来聊他们自己，所以Bilbo只能远远地看着他们，而没有勇气上前搭话。

“很遗憾。”Thorin喃喃地说，“阿肯宝钻被发现的时候，他从大绿林来给我的……国王进贡。他和他的人会出席第一千次都灵之日。”

“哦，所以我能看他一眼啦？”他的声音中充满兴奋。

“你最好不要。”Thorin警告他，“Thranduil是个老国王，但他绝不是和善的人。”

“我猜我可以和他讲话！”这个想法非常幼稚。一个渺小的哈比人，若无其事地跟国王谈话。多么荒谬！但是也许随着精灵的大量来访，或许他能找到一个愿意聊天的。“我学过一点辛达林，我想也许我可以和某个精灵谈谈，让他指点一下我的语法。”

Thorin的脸越来越黑，眉头也皱得更深了，“夏尔离依鲁伯这么近，你却说精灵语？为什么不是库兹都语？”

“你忘记了，Thorin。”Bilbo对矮人摇晃着手指。“矮人把他们的语言当做秘密，即使有强烈的求知欲望，也不愿意让别的种族学习。”

“是，我只是……忘记了。”Thorin的嘴扭成一个执拗的表情。

那意外地逗乐了Bilbo，他感觉紧张的气氛消失不见了。Thorin的表情在说他不喜欢谈论精灵，Bilbo对精灵的兴趣看起来几乎是种对他的侮辱。Bilbo向Thorin点点头，开始清理盘子，把弄脏的餐具放在厨房的水槽里。

“你今天休息？”Bilbo用水冲洗盘子时喊道。

半天没有发出声响，Bilbo想Thorin可能没听到他说什么。关上水龙头，Bilbo在毛巾上擦擦手，转回客厅。

“Thorin？”

“嗯？”Thorin正在观察墙上的瑞文戴尔挂毯。

“今天你休息？我打算给你做些点心赔罪，而且如果你有时间的话我们可以共进晚餐。”Bilbo看着Thorin僵硬的背影，思索着，他是不是不习惯别人友好的举动？还是别人想和他消磨时光会让矮人烦操不安？真奇怪。

除非，Thorin不想待在这。

想到可能造成了Thorin的苦恼让Bilbo非常不安。把毛巾紧紧地缠在拳头上，Bilbo退了一步望着地板，“没关系，如果你有别的事要做。我不该问，而且你的工作那么忙，难得的假日一定非常珍贵。哦天啊，我竟然还强迫你陪我喝茶！真糟糕。”

“停下。”Thorin大声说，飞快地转过身，Bilbo被吓了一跳坐回他的椅子里。“你没强迫我做任何事。如果我想离开，任何时候都能，我敢说你根本拦不住我。至于剩下的时间，我可以自由支配。而且我想一起度过人是——你。”

Thorin和Bilbo都为Thorin的表白吃了一惊。他们眼神交汇，又立刻看向别处，Bilbo的脸红得火辣辣的。

“那-那很好，我的意思是。”Bilbo结结巴巴的说，努力想找着话题，来分散因为Thorin出于自己的意愿选择和Bilbo一起消磨时间而产生的兴奋。这个想法让哈比人的心跟着飞翔，脚趾快乐的卷曲着。

看了一眼英俊的矮人，Bilbo舔了舔嘴唇说，“我可以做些派，我听说那是你的最爱。”食物永远是可以依托的最好话题。

Thorin咕哝着，一边研究油画框上的木雕一边挠着下巴。

“你喜欢蘑菇吗？”Bilbo问，把毛巾叠成一个小方块，“我问是因为晚餐我想用蘑菇做烤肉和马铃薯的蘸料。”

“蘑菇？你吃山洞里的霉菌？”

Bilbo抬头看见Thorin紧皱的眉头。“嗯，不是山洞里那种，绝对不是。这些是陆地上的，煮熟之后相当美味。”

“啊，那可以理解。有些蘑菇生长在流经依鲁伯河流旁的山洞里，吃了以后矮人会不舒服。但是我会吃你准备的。”

“是我们准备的。”Bilbo对Thorin绽开一个甜蜜的微笑，他想到一个主意。

“什么？”

**********

Celandine Brandybuck经过Bilbo Baggins门前，不得不停下来盯着花园里正在发生的一幕。

“Baggins先生，那是个矮人吗？”哈比女士大喊着，把花篮藏在屁股后边紧紧抱着。

Bilbo闻声抬起头来，他正在给Thorin演示如何把胡萝卜拔出来，矮人用力过猛，只把蔬菜的叶子抜了出来。Thorin脱掉了外衣，只剩下罩衫和亚麻裤子。太阳直射的热浪使他不得不借用Bilbo的旧草帽遮阳，他浓密的头发和辫子在颈后梳成一个马尾，看起来不太像个矮人。如果别人不盯着他瞧，注意到他的脚没有那么多毛发或者面部毛发过于浓密的话，就很难发现了。

“嗯？哦，你好Brandybuck小姐！今天去市场了？”Bilbo越过马铃薯回答道，矮人在他思想不集中时想偷毛巾，Bilbo拍掉了他伸出来的手。

“嗯，是的。但是……” Celandine困惑地看着两人。

“嗯，那么祝你愉快！”Bilbo回了个微笑，转过身严厉的抱怨Thorin，不顾哈比女士是否还在一边看，“你怎么回事？你不是个矮人嘛，矮人不是应该十分擅长在地上挖洞吗？”

“不是这种地。”Thorin抱怨着，“山脉、石洞、地洞，给我一把丁字斧我能一直挖到凯萨督姆【2】。糟糕的是，把我放在山上，就算饿死我也挖不出一个马铃薯！”

同情Thorin的挫败，Bilbo倾身向前，把手轻轻放在矮人的手上，“你只是太用力了。”

“矮人不需要耕种和收割。”Thorin抬头恳求地看着Bilbo，在头顶蓝天白云的映衬下，Bilbo发誓Thorin的眼睛看起来是蓝色的。“我们生来就是为了寻找闪亮的宝石、金矿矿脉还有丰富的秘银矿藏。”

“来，我示范给你看。”Bilbo按着Thorin的手，在哈比人白皙光滑的手掌下，矮人的手有晒过的痕迹，因为劳作沾满泥土。一只硕大笨重的银戒指阻碍了Bilbo的指导，矮人立刻摘下来放进口袋里。

Bilbo向Thorin演示了如何在不同情况下恰当的施力，什么时候在蔬菜周围挖掘、松土，以及不因为胡萝卜没有想象的大而生气的原因。

“如果你对你的工作足够耐心，殷勤照料长出来的作物，你的劳动就会得到恰当的回报。收货可能没有预料那么好，但那依然是天赐的礼物。来，试试。”Bilbo不情愿地收回手，用衬衫擦着胡萝卜上的土。“尝起来比其它的甜，不是么？”

Thorin不会对刚从地里拔出来的胡萝卜有吃的欲望，但是Bilbo问他的时候他吃了。嘴边的皱纹随着咀嚼舒展开，他惊奇地看向哈比人，“你说的对。”

“哈比人的谚语说，从花园的情况就能分辨出一个人。【3】” Bilbo随意说着，把他们抜的胡萝卜放进已经半满的蔬菜篮子里。现在他们有足够的配菜进行烤肉，这样就不会太单调乏味。

“你们哈比人是群奇怪的家伙。”Thorin透过帽檐对Bilbo微笑着，“用花园来衡量一个人的性格。如果突然结冰，所有的植物都冻死了，并不是因为谁自己的过错怎么办？”

Bilbo站起来，拍拍膝盖上的土。让Thorin帮忙准备晚餐真是个好主意，他想道。“Well，偶尔是会发生一些疏漏。一般发生在第一次开始的时候，但是我们会从失败中学习经验，而且要时刻留意天气，所以我们不会让错误再次发生。如果你像我一样幸运地有个优秀园丁的话，你就会从他那里学习很多土地的秘密，那些父母离开前忘记告诉你的部分。”

“啊……”Thorin安静下来，帽檐挡住他的脸，他跪在地上，手指像生了根一样深深的插在土里。Bilbo看着他，沉默地犹豫着，不知是否该问怎么了。眼光照射在Thorin的背上，投下一大片阴影。Thorin隆起的后背暗示着某些脆弱的部分被触动了，好像有一瞬间需要让他的客人独自面对他体内奔腾的情绪，所以哈比人退后一步。

“Thorin？”

了无生气的蓝灰色眼睛望着他，Bilbo明白了。

“我把这些拿进去洗洗，你能帮我把工具放回仓库吗？”

Thorin没有回应他的问题，但是Bilbo毫不在意。他熟悉这种突然被人唤醒的对于失去至爱亲人的反应，每天醒来他都能在镜子里看到。某天他看见塞在衣柜后面去年冬天他母亲织给他的羊毛衫，或者偶然发现备用卧室里她做到一半的被子，他都不得不坐下来控制住眼泪。仿佛袋底洞的任何地方都充满了她的气息，思念的感觉令他窒息。她离开已经有几个月了，但Bilbo还是深深地思念着他的母亲。

Bilbo把胡萝卜洗干净去皮、切块，放进煮锅里，整个过程中他都观察着Thorin。透过水槽上的窗户他可以清楚地看到花园里的景象，矮人缓慢地收拾着他周围的工具。Thorin拿起铲子，用拇指轻抚钝端，带着嘶哑的笑声把园艺用具收进袋子里，漫步向仓库走去。

Thorin从后门进来，在地垫上蹭了蹭脚，这样就不会把泥踩得到处都是了。虽然额头还皱着，但是痛失亲人的痛苦不再重压着Thorin的眉头。

“想帮忙吗？”Bilbo把去皮刀递给矮人。

Thorin拿刀的姿势像是对待一把武器，引得哈比人大笑不止。

“不！哦，天哪，你从来没做过饭吗？我们在给马铃薯去皮，不是要刺穿敌人。”Bilbo知道矮人通常吃公共伙食，但是偶尔他们也会给自己做点什么吃。是不是Thorin没有朋友或者家人叫他搭把手什么的？

“我用不着做饭，只要吃就行了。”Thorin笑的都能看见牙了。

Bilbo情不自禁地跟着笑起来，肩膀抖动，好像随时肚子都能爆炸了一样。Thorin的目光掠过Bilbo的脸和手之间，凑近观察着哈比人教他给蔬菜剥皮切片。他们一起给肉调味，Thorin在Bilbo的指导下把蘑菇劈开混在肉汁里。Bilbo不想诱惑自己吃太多蘑菇而毁了晚餐，所以在Thorin工作的时候他都坐在厨房的另一边。

一旦烤盘准备妥当，Bilbo让Thorin把它放在烤箱里，他自己则开始为派皮混合面粉和黄油。

“需要帮忙吗？”Thorin从Bilbo的头顶倾斜过来看着他。揉面的动作使Bilbo每个向后的动作都撞上Thorin的胸膛。那极其亲密，Bilbo觉得他的脸颊一定变成粉红色的了。疑惑着矮人勇士在想什么，站得离Bilbo那么近看他做甜点。

“不-不用，我自己来就好。昨天在厨房我一直在做这个，现在都变成我的第二本能了。”Bilbo轻柔地说。

Thorin沉重的呼吸瘙痒着哈比人的耳廓，“唔，闻起来不错。”

Bilbo理解，香料里侵泡的苹果块和手边的柠檬汁散发着怡人的芳香。碗里飘来的气味是甜蜜的，苹果腌制的恰到好处，黄糖混合着肉桂的芬芳诱惑着感官。Bilbo非常同意Thorin的看法，这会是至今他做的最好的派。

“啊。”Bilbo让开一步，退到Thorin的身边，“能帮我个忙吗？我需要擀面杖，在碗橱的最上层。”

Thorin顺着Bilbo的手指看去，看到了Bilbo要求的工具。如果是哈比人，需要梯子才能够得到，但是矮人只需要翘起脚就能解决这个问题。

Thorin把擀面杖递给Bilbo，坐在桌边看着Bilbo工作。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo说，“今天你可帮了大忙。”

Thorin耸耸肩，“我可能坐在这不帮倒忙就不错了。”

“说说你的工作。”Bilbo想更了解他的朋友，想知道矮人做什么，和谁见面以及平时的生活是怎样的。“不得不说我对你的了解比我希望的更少。”

“没什么好说的。”Thorin转过身说。现在矮人没有看着他，Bilbo有机会研究他的客人了。Thorin很放松地坐着，享受着夏尔舒适的气氛和Bilbo亲切的陪伴，极其满足。Thorin望向窗外，看见孩童在路上奔跑嬉戏不由得露出幸福的表情。花园里的时刻一定让矮人解脱了，放下了肩上重担的他看起来更加无拘无束。

“你一般在休息的时候做什么？”Bilbo客气问，希望从Thorin那里得到一些答案。他不会认为Thorin的工作是某些遮遮掩掩的糟糕内容，但是为皇室工作一定有些不能谈论的内容。

“我平时没什么时间休息。”Thorin说，“或者属于我自己的时间，今天是很长时间以来第一次没人打扰的休闲时光。”

“你的工作很苛刻？”

“是的，但是我不介意。”Thorin转过头看着Bilbo，手撑着下巴，眼睛半睁半闭地端详着忙碌的哈比人。Bilbo感到颤抖穿过全身，他从来没有经历过这么专注的目光。他用力将派皮按进派盘里，来掩饰他颤抖的双手，由于施力过猛派皮边缘被捏破了。他低咒着，飞快的看了一眼Thorin，看矮人是否注意到，发现他的客人正得意地笑着。

“别戏弄我，你让我心慌。”

Thorin的笑容进一步加深了，“我除了看着你没做别的，怎么戏弄你？”

“你自己知道。”Bilbo不得不背对着Thorin，恐怕再多看Thorin一会儿就会深深陷入紧张和尴尬之中。他可以诚实的对自己承认矮人的外表很英俊，他的陪伴令人兴奋。他们间的互动方式可能意味着这种感觉是相互的，如果大量交换的凝视和沉默能说明问题的话。

Thorin哼着歌。

“说回你。”Bilbo匆忙说，“告诉我些你自己的事。”

“我只是个无聊的老矮人。”Thorin靠回座位里，双臂抱胸，眼睛没有离开Bilbo的手指。

“你看起来并不老。”

“我现在178岁。”

Bilbo转过身呆滞地看着Thorin，后者回给他一个洋洋得意的笑容。“我知道矮人的年纪和我们不同，但是你看起来不过四十多一点儿。”Bilbo说道。

“马哈尔，你以为我是个小伙子？”

“什么？不！”Bilbo笨手笨脚地拿起盛满苹果块的碗，“我恐怕这是另一个误解。”

Thorin没有像每次Bilbo说什么懵然不知的事情时那样直接评论抨击，也没有感觉被冒犯，相反矮人放声大笑起来。

“别担心，我知道你没打算冒犯我。”Thorin放松地笑着，“你真的需要多看看书，以防下次又造成什么误会。如果你不小心对待，下一次你遇到的矮人可能不会想我这么仁慈，你很可能会被斧子劈成两半，都不知道原因。”

“我发誓我明天就去。”Bilbo说。幸好他除了跟Thorin闹了不少笑话以外，和其他矮人相处的还是没什么问题的。和他一起工作的矮人好像都忽略了他的误会，因为他是个新来的哈比人，但是宽容是有时限的，很快就会结束。

“你知道……”Thorin用手指捏着他辫子上的银卡环，“明天我有几个小时的休息时间，我可以在那等你，帮你决定选择哪些书合适。”

Bilbo正在把最后一圈派皮放在派顶，擦掉上面多余的黄油和糖粉，把它放进烤炉里紧挨着烤肉盘。再过几分钟晚饭就做好了，“你可以吗？我会非常高兴的。”

Bilbo发现他喜欢和Thorin待在一起，但是令人沮丧的是相处的时间过的太快了。他是个有趣的同伴，哈比人也不介意他小小的戏弄，大概是因为Thorin没有恶意的原因。所以计划着明天在一起消磨一些时光是非常棒的主意。

“大约中午的时候可以吗？”

Bilbo明天晚上有个需要顺便走访的客人，所以那个决定真是太完美了。“很好。”Bilbo说，“之后你想吃点什么吗？”

“你还有你们哈比人的食物。”Thorin纵容地看着Bilbo，“但是遗憾的是，我不能。”

“哦，好吧。”Thorin没有进一步解释的意图，所以Bilbo也没有问下去。

吃过晚饭之后，他们俩争抢着差点把派盘底挖空。Bilbo想方设法让矮人多留一会儿。

“在我忘记以前，等在这。”Bilbo叠好餐巾纸，跳起来。

“嗯？”Thorin从嘴里啪的一声掏出叉子，一口肉桂苹果泥挂在他的唇边。“我想我已经饱得动不了了，如果你每天都这么喂我的话，我想你可以把我囚禁在这，一个非常精致的地牢。”

Bilbo轻笑着冲回卧室，抓起他床边的小盒子。他立刻跑回来，正好看到Thorin在舔他的盘子。矮人飞快地放下盘子，站起身来。

Bilbo微笑着，很高兴他的客人如此享受他的晚餐和甜点。他从桌子对面把小木盒递给Thorin。

“我想把这个还给你。因为我们现在是朋友了，我不能世故的还收着它。因为我误会你那么多次，所以你不再亏欠我了。”

Thorin打开盒盖，看清里面的东西后立刻皱起眉头，“我的珠饰？”

“是的，它远远比一桶烟草要贵重的多。那样欺骗你很不好。”

Thorin猛地阖上盖子，脸上带着阴郁的表情。“这是我给你的，我不在乎它是不是和烟草等价。”

“但是你上次说——”

“忘了我说什么。”Thorin大声说，“我改变主意了，如果你把自己当做我的朋友，你就不该让我收回它。”矮人把盒子推向Bilbo。

Bilbo没想到Thorin对珠饰的反应这么激烈，也许他犯了另外一个疏忽而自己并不知道。

Bilbo握住盒子和Thorin的手，“好吧。抱歉，我只是认为我欠你很多。现在我接受这个珠饰作为我们友谊的证明。”

Thorin慢慢收回他的双手，手指温柔地爱抚着Bilbo的，“是的，友谊。”

矮人眼中的闪烁的火花让Bilbo呼吸困难。他的膝盖颤抖着，恐怕不坐下来他就会把自己绊倒。“但是我还是欠你的债，你希望我怎么偿还你？”

“我会免除我们之间所有的债务，如果你也同意的话。”Thorin说，“但是我知道你不会，所以我会想一个合适的东西来平衡我们之间的债务，明天再告诉你，如果可以的话。”

“如果能令你满意的话。”

“会的，”Thorin低头看着Bilbo，“会取悦我。”日落的余晖穿过窗户把房间装点成金色，彩绘玻璃窗子在地板上折射出一道彩虹。

外面一个孩子快乐的尖叫声把Bilbo拉回现实，这才注意到Thorin离他有多近，他们凝视着彼此的眼睛有多久。向后退了一步，Bilbo清了清喉咙。

“我-我很抱歉留你到这么晚，但是很高兴你陪我吃晚餐。”

Thorin张嘴想说什么，但是他肯定想到了更好的办法，然后他摇了摇头。

“明天还会见面，对吧？”Bilbo问，盒子被紧紧地抱在胸前。

“是的。”Thorin粗声说。“明天，图书馆，我在那等你。”

Bilbo微笑着，陪Thorin走到门口，当他穿鞋时帮矮人拿来他的斗篷。一旦矮人准备好离开，他们两人都停了下来。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo几乎是在耳语，“谢谢你选择和我一起共度时光，非常感激。”

“不，应该是我谢谢你，Baggins先生。今天是愉快的一天，比一直以来的任何一天都令我享受。”

“不需要谢我。”Bilbo咬着嘴唇，透过睫毛向上看着Thorin。

Thorin深深叹息着，紧张感再次回到他的肩膀。

“Well，如果你还有空，我会很高兴陪你的。”Bilbo急忙说，怕Thorin是在暗示他过去的日子有多么可怕。“如果我刚好也不用工作，一般那会是在晚上。所-所以，任何你愿意的时候，请你来找我。”

Thorin带着温柔的微笑抬起手，看起来好像要抚摸Bilbo的脸颊，但是他停在了半空中。“我会的，再会Baggins先生，明天见。”

随后Thorin步态轻盈地离开哈比洞，顺着小路向山上走去，一直没有回过头来看看望着他离开的孤单的哈比人。

 

*******

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】种子蛋糕：这是一款经典的家常纸杯蛋糕，而种子蛋糕的“种子”即指罂粟籽，罂粟籽和鸦片汁液同属于罂粟果实，后者即取未成熟蒴果割裂取其乳汁，干燥凝固成鸦片，它含有大量的阿片受体激动剂（如吗啡、古柯碱、蒂巴因等），有强成瘾性。而前者罂粟籽，又名御米，是罂粟的种子，无毒，是一种在世界各地广泛使用的调味料，许多地区也将它当成一种草药来使用。一般使用方法为原粒或经研磨后，加入烘焙食品或酱料中以增加食品风味。有记载在苏美文明时代，人类已经会使用罂粟籽。虽然在托老的原著中，时有暗示哈比人是一群神秘而无拘无束的民族，他们吸食烟草（这里指的是以罂粟叶、大麻叶等的强烈烟草，但是还不能认为哈比人有吸毒的嫌疑，因为罂粟叶和大部分的大麻叶都是微毒，低成瘾性的烟草。罂粟叶与提取毒品的鸦片乳汁不可同日而语；而大麻叶也仅有印度的一个分支才能提取出毒品大麻。）、私酿酒品（西方世界的酒品多为蒸馏酒，而自酿小作坊蒸馏的过程十分没有安全保障，时有饮用后失明的案例，所以很长一段时间里，私酿和合成毒品是一样的违法的行为），但是本文的作者在此处应该不是那么想暗示哈比人的这个特色，仅仅是展示一下Bilbo丰盛的下午茶，做一个改良的种子蛋糕而已。
> 
> 【2】Khazad-dûm，凯萨督姆，矮人对摩瑞亚的称呼。
> 
> 【3】Garden quote: “A garden requires patient labor and attention. Plants do not grow merely to satisfy ambitions or to fulfill good intentions. They thrive because someone expended effort on them.” -Liberty Hyde Bailey “[作者的注释]
> 
> “花园需要耐心的劳作和集中的注意力。植物既不会为了满足野心也不会弥补期望，他们的繁荣只因一个人付出多少坚信。”——Liberty Hyde Bailey【(March 15, 1858 – December 25, 1954) 是美国园艺学家、植物学家以及美国园艺学科社团创始人之一。】
> 
> 【4】这个章节已经可以看到爱情的萌芽在缓慢生长，从单方的吸引发展成稍微有些互动的状态了。槽点依然很多，大舅真是狗腿到没有形象可言（被Bilbo摸摸小手因为戒指挡到就赶紧摘掉什么的……），可是我不得不说，大舅只会越来越狗腿囧。我有没有说过本文的tag有一个slowbuild什么的，真的很slow哦！这个章节的很多气氛出现在别的文里基本可以直接滚床单了，但是这•里•没•有！Bilbo还觉得大舅只是个非常英俊的[划掉]男[划掉]朋友，下一章就是我最喜欢的章节了~~~它是我翻译整个文章的动力，我的萌点比大舅还诡异囧。不要期待什么Kiss或者H啦，那还很遥远很遥远~~~咩哈哈哈哈哈
> 
>  
> 
> 【5】我被我的Beta君@阿徐 抛弃了TAT，我无可救药的语法和句型在她脑子里变成 ‘不得不接受‘模式了（估计已经无法修改了，要改得整篇重写OTZ），所以后面基本和初稿没有变化……有什么意见一定要提啊！
> 
> 【6】后面作者的note是对于宝钻的发现时间做的修改说明，之所以不翻译是因为我还没闹明白呢……因为托老自己每次都反悔，怎么讲都跟之前不一样（一会说是大舅的爹的宝钻，一会又说发现宝钻的是和大舅爹同名的一世什么的），等我拿到《The History of Hobbit》的时候再来重新解释吧。


	5. 五、~A Dwarf's Pride ~矮人的骄傲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo和Thorin在图书馆约会，然后发生了什么？之后一个巫师拜访了Bilbo，他又是谁？

Bilbo瞥了一眼宏伟的大厅，希望能看到Thorin的身影，害怕没有矮人的陪同他会被发现然后撵出去。

图书馆里耸立着高大的绿色石灰岩梁柱，高高的天花板上绘着金色的树叶，地上铺着华丽的精灵制地毯。雕刻精美的木质书架直通天花板，满载的书籍多得哈比人难以想象，或者更甚。房间看起来大的无穷无尽，一眼望不到边际。整个景象几乎令Bilbo屏住了呼吸。

如果说矮人觊觎一个目之所及皆充满黄金和宝石的财宝厅，那么这个哈比人在整个中土大陆的唯一渴望，仅仅是将余生的每一天消耗在依鲁伯图书馆的侧厅里，审阅书架的每一层隔板，浏览书页上每一个字符。     

Bilbo藏身在其中一个柱子后面四处观望着。图书馆主事坐在绚丽的花岗岩书桌后面，从他的眼镜上面满腹狐疑地憋了眼Bilbo的方向，什么也没说。老矮人匆匆查看着一本大号的手抄本，翻动精美叶子般的书页声在寂静的大厅里显得格外响亮，漠不关心的反应好像这个哈比人没有在他华丽的大厅里蹑手蹑脚地徘徊不定。

“你在躲人吗？”一个声音在Bilbo身后悄悄响起，把哈比人吓了一跳。

“一如保佑。”Bilbo叫喊着，他吓得不轻，完全忘记了保持安静的事儿。

“抱歉，抱歉！”年轻的矮人举起手，瞪大眼睛看着Bilbo，“我没打算吓你，我以为你是想躲人，因为你一直在柱子后面躲躲藏藏的。”

Bilbo拍着还砰砰乱跳的胸口，担心它会一不小心跳出来。“你吓死我了！”

“抱歉。”矮人重复着，“我没想故意吓你。”

“不，不，没关系。”Bilbo做了几个深呼吸平复情绪。

矮人向一边歪着头，古怪的亚麻色刘海垂到肩膀上。“你迷路了吗？”

“什么？没有。”Bilbo说，“我在等人，他告诉我在这见面，但是我还没看到他。”

“Well，一般没人会来这。也许我能帮你。”

Bilbo对着年轻的矮人温和地微笑着说，“你真好心。你在这里工作？”

“是的。”矮人回以微笑，他骄傲的红了脸颊，“我的名字是Ori，我是Scribe主事的助理。”

“Ori大人，很高兴认识你。我的名字是Bilbo Baggins，是厨房糕点师的助手。”

Ori握住Bilbo伸出的手，剧烈的摇晃着，好像他只在书上看到过握手的礼节而从未实际操作过，他握手的力度对哈比人来说有点难以承受。“你是个哈比人，我不知道竟然有哈比人在王国工作。”

“有一些。”Bilbo把手拽回来放在肚子上摩擦，琢磨着还有几根骨头没被捏碎。矮人没注意到Bilbo的动作和畏缩的皱眉。“我们一般从事烹饪和打扫的工作，但是大部分哈比人喜欢在夏尔工作。”

“那就说得通了。我读过一些关于哈比人的书，如果你有时间我想问问——”

有声音打断了Ori，图书管理员在桌子后面用库兹都语喊着什么。年轻的矮人僵住了，像被猫发现的老鼠一样冻在原地，机械地转过头看向巨大的书桌。Ori问了几句，年长的矮人用羽毛笔示意着Bilbo的方向。

“好吧，抱歉。嗯，今天能帮你什么忙？”

稍微放松了些，Bilbo点点头，“Well，我找Thorin，一个矮人警卫。他想帮我找几本书。”

“T-Thorin？”Ori的脸变得苍白如纸，跳离Bilbo身边，好像他找的是Sauron一样。Bilbo惊讶地看着年轻的矮人，不明白为什么他对Thorin的名字反应这么强烈。

“有什么问题吗？”

“没有！等一下，我想确认一下你找的是——”

一阵骚乱从门口传来，被提及的矮人行色匆匆地走进来，砰的一声甩上身后的大门，怒视着整个房间直到他找到了哈比人。然后Thorin站直身板，理了理胡子，整理好斗篷，整个过程中都直勾勾的盯着Bilbo，像一只饥饿的狼见到受伤的绵羊一样。

“Baggins先生！”

“Thorin大人。”Bilbo很高兴看到他的朋友出现，Ori看起来却要晕倒了。

Thorin漫步走来，沉重的靴子有节奏地敲打着厚重的地毯，步伐稳健地走到两人面前。他皱眉看向Ori，快速地用库兹都语说了些什么，年轻的矮人磕磕绊绊地跑开了。

“那么现在，”Thorin对哈比人得意的笑着。今天他的胡子好像特意打理过，夹着细小的金线编成辫子，末端用硕大的祖母绿宝石固定住，色彩映衬得Thorin的唇色格外鲜艳迷人。“来看看你需要的书。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo如释重负地松了口气，手放在嘴唇上微微气恼地皱着眉。“你应该友善点，Ori在这工作，他只是想帮我找到你。”

“Well，我现在在这，所以他可以离开了。”Thorin伸手搂住Bilbo，带着他沿着过道向前走。矮人身上浓郁的香草和烟草味扑鼻而来，好像在来见他以前Thorin刚吸过烟草一样。Bilbo觉得有点失望，矮人竟然没有想到跟他一起分享。

“我想——”Bilbo回头看向图书馆柜台，Ori和年长的矮人正在热烈地小声讨论着。即使依偎着Thorin，哈比人还是勉强停下来为他朋友的无礼表示歉意。也许有一天他不会再为Thorin的态度感到沮丧，但那不会是今天。

“走吧，我时间不多。”

“但是。”Bilbo小声抱怨着，抬头看着Thorin坚毅的面庞，“你说你有间歇，如果你很忙的可以下次再说。”

“不，我说帮你就一定会做到。”

但是Thorin看起来根本不知道去哪找或者找什么，因为他们顺着过道走了个遍却没停下过一次，也没浏览过任何一本书的题目。他一直在试图抓起本他感兴趣的书，但是书还没离开架子Thorin就又把他拉回怀里。Bilbo很感谢矮人的帮助，但那是建立在他有一个明确的目标的基础上，而不是像个迷失在哈拉德沙漠的朝拜者一样漫无目的地走来走去，停下来问问不是更简单嘛。

他们到了大厅最隐秘的角落，那里有一个读书角：一张舒服的高背椅，头顶是闪烁的灯笼，还有宁静的奢侈感。那绝对是理想的读书地点，温暖舒适而亲密的环境营造出一片远离尘嚣的净土。

“Thorin。”Bilbo轻轻拽着Thorin的厚外衣，视线留恋地离开毛茸茸的软席抬头看着矮人。“或许我们可以向图书管长要那些书？你说他特意挑给我的，是吗？”

高大的矮人突然停下来，“啊，你是对的。抱歉。”

“没关系。”Bilbo温和地说。他不想让Thorin感到尴尬，矮人已经有些慌乱了，Bilbo不想他更不自在。

“是的，well，我光想着先把你送到这了。我去把书拿回来。”Thorin收回环抱着哈比人的手臂，手掌握拳贴着大腿，他大跨步走回柜台，Ori和年长的矮人还等在那。Bilbo慢慢跟在他后面，不想让Thorin自己把书带回来。

矮人们好像早就知道他们会回去，两大摞书正堆在柜台的角落里。

“我想你可能需要这些，Thorin大人。”年长的矮人把书推向前。至少有十二本，每一本都比夏尔的族谱还厚，比Bilbo的手掌更宽。他由衷的希望它们不是一个系列的一部分，难道就没有简略版供外来者了解矮人的习俗？

Thorin发着牢骚，抱起两摞书，敏捷地转身回到角落里。看到Bilbo跟着过来他皱眉瞪了他一眼，紧了紧胸前的书按原路返回。

“快来Baggins先生，我拿到这些了。”

Bilbo重重地叹了口气，恼怒地盯着Thorin的背影。“我为他道歉，非常感谢您对我们提供的帮助。”

“没关系。”年长的矮人举手阻止Ori插话。

“好吧。”Bilbo只能对Ori莫名其妙的呻吟抬起一边眉毛，因为没有任何迹象表明矮人的困扰，而且就算有Bilbo也帮不上忙。“好吧，很好，我会，嗯，跟Thorin回去……那边。”

Bilbo一转过身，那两个人就开始用库兹都语激烈的讨论起来，Ori消化着他得到的信息，简直陷入了歇斯底里的状态，。唯一哈比人可以分辨的只有Thorin的名字，所以他们肯定是在说他的矮人的事。

“怎么那么长时间？” 最终Bilbo回到角落里坐在矮人对面，Thorin怒视着他说。

“对他们表示感谢。”Bilbo拿起第一本，是本关于矮人的舞蹈式样的书。“我想你做了什么让Ori混乱的事了，我听到他们在谈论你。”

Thorin从他浏览的书上抬头看了他一眼，“他们说什么？”

“我听不懂，只是听到提了几次你的名字。”Bilbo把书放在一边，他只是草草翻了翻，然后拿起另一本。舞蹈式样听起来不错，但是对他不再冒犯Thorin可没有什么帮助。

“啊。”Thorin自鸣得意地笑着，“别担心那个了。”

“Thorin……”Bilbo难以置信地盯着矮人。今天他打扮得非常漂亮，蓝色和绿色的厚重皮大衣上装饰着闪亮的金纽扣。Thorin的脖子和手指上还有大量的金饰，比平时的银盔甲配浅蓝色毛外衣更高贵端庄。而且Thorin得意的笑容更展现了他无比的自信。

“你有什么重要的事吗？”Bilbo问，很想知道他朋友奇怪表现和着装的原因。

“当然没有。”Thorin砰的一声阖上书，从肩膀扔过去。Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，跳起来捡起椅子下那本可怜的书。他掸了掸封面，是一本关于矮人雕石艺术的书。

“Thorin！我真不敢相信！你应该温柔点。”Bilbo斥责道。他倒回椅子里冲对面的Thorin怒目而视。“别那么扔东西，怪不得Ori见了你像心脏病发一样，你搞的破坏就意味着他们需要更多的工作。”

矮人轻蔑地哼了一声，继续粗暴地翻着另一本书。在Bilbo审视的目光下，看都不看一眼就带着夸张的温和阖上书，放在桌子的另一边。

Bilbo带着气愤回到自己的书里。他不得不停下来赞叹每本书精美的封面，手指轻柔地滑过书脊，翻页的时候也小心的捏着书页的边缘。墨迹在洁白的羊皮纸上像黑曜石一样闪闪发光。好几本书像从来没人翻阅过一样，板直的牛皮封面包裹着崭新的羊皮纸。不管内容是否是一堆繁琐的例子和细节，它们都是本美丽的书。有好几页都是令人眩晕的说明和例证，Bilbo不得不停下来指给Thorin看。时而有几页是用库兹都语写的，但绝大部分的书是用通用语写的，Bilbo可以很顺利地阅读。

“有什么我需要特别读一下的书吗？”Bilbo几乎读完了他的那一堆，除了广泛的介绍矮人的习俗外没什么可用的信息。大部分的书可能只是一项确切的惯例。

“我不知道。”Thorin撵着胡子皱眉承认道。

“我这摞里都是关于工具制造和采矿指南，你那边怎么样？”

“也许。”Thorin咕哝着，他那摞几乎没怎么动过，还是只看到第三本。如果Thorin全神贯注的话也许能有些进展？

他憋了眼面前剩下的两本书的题目，没发现什么有用的信息，Bilbo拿过Thorin面前的几本。

“哦，看，一本族谱。你知道吗，哈比人酷爱绘制他们的家族树？我不知道矮人也这么做。”Bilbo还没来得及打开，书就被从手里抢走了。

Bilbo目瞪口呆地眨着眼。

Thorin红着脸说：“那本书是……我的。”

Bilbo咬紧牙关怒视着他，“那你也不能——！”哈比人简直不敢相信他这么容易就发火了。如果不是Thorin表现出些许悔悟，Bilbo很可能已经完全爆发了。

“我说了是我的，放手。”Thorin抱怨着，把书卷到胳膊下面。

“我不放！你不能那样抢别人手里的东西，真粗鲁。怎么回事？你明明可以先问问我，而是什么都不说就抢走。”

“那是我的。”Thorin瞪着他，“对你一点用处都没有，为什么你还要费神看。”

“那和你的举止有什么关系！”Bilbo越来越激动，被Thorin的行为气坏了。他对行为得体一点概念都没有。

Thorin把书扔在Bilbo的脚下，“我用不着听你的训斥！是我说要帮你的，如果这就是你给我的回报，那我宁愿根本就没提起过。所有人中竟然是一个哈比人，妄想教训我的行为不端。”

“你怎么敢——”Bilbo站起来。他不会因为Thorin的态度就像一只受惊的兔子一样颤抖，不，他会和他正面对峙。

“我就是敢！”Thorin站起身咆哮着，“我敢做任何我想做的，因为我高兴！我不会让一个半身人告诉我该做什么或者怎么走我的人生道路！如果我不想让你读这本书，我就能做的！如果我想粗鲁、想从你那抢走，那也是我的决定，而且我不会听你的任何训斥。”

Bilbo哑口无言，徒劳地想说却说不出话来。

“此外，我不会让你像责备一个孩子一样对我，也不会任你摆布。我是依鲁伯的矮人，我会让你因我尊贵的身份而赞美我。你那些烦人的礼仪规范的布道简直虚伪透顶，我最不想听你说那些。”

Bilbo感到泪水刺痛他的双眼，他匆忙擦拭掉。空荡荡的大厅里只有Thorin沉重的呼吸在回荡在着，Bilbo已经没有余力去在乎Ori或是图书馆主事是否听见Thorin的怒吼，他已经觉得够羞耻的了。

“Bilbo……”Thorin深呼吸着，怒火在爆发后退去了，“我没——”

“不，你是对的，”Bilbo捡起被仍在他脚边的书，轻柔地放在桌子上，试图阻挡住哽咽和惊恐的泪水。喉咙里沉甸甸的堵得他说不出话，他不得不停下来平复情绪，“像我这样身份的人不该那样对待你，我-我很抱歉。我以后不会再打扰你了，矮人大人。”

“别，拜托。”Thorin向Bilbo伸出手，哈比人畏缩地退了一步。Thorin像被火烧灼般喘息着，在金黄色的灯光下脸色暗淡，双眼恐惧地大睁着。

Bilbo倒退着，模糊的视线紧盯着地板。胸膛挣扎着起伏，努力的维持呼吸像是难以完成的任务一样痛苦。他不记得自己怎么出的山，只有一些破碎的记忆，在他跑出来时不小心撞到几个矮人。他是那么愚蠢，把自己搞到这幅田地，还要在逃走的时候让人把他当个傻瓜。

神智再次清醒的时候，他已经倒在回袋底洞的路上，被一块突起的鹅卵石绊倒，还磕破了膝盖。Bilbo坐在那，脸埋在手里，手掌用力地揉着眼睛，无论如何也无法停止贯彻身心的啜泣。他缩成一团一动不动，好像用了一个世纪的时间，努力把自己重新拼凑完整，试图抓住那些萦绕在理智与情感之上的侵略者。

“Baggins先生？”Olo Proudfoot问道，他是大脚多毛的Odo Proudfoot最小的孩子，同时也是Bilbo的侄子。“你受伤了吗？”

“是的。”Bilbo抽着鼻子，拍拍膝盖，想把摔倒时弄上的灰和小石子拍掉。一小溜血顺着腿留下来，没什么需要担心的，但是Bilbo想在这个小哈比人看到以前掩饰住。“我摔倒了，受了点伤。亲爱的，你能帮我站起来吗？”

“当然！”小孩子帮不上什么忙，但还是可以扶着年长哈比人的手帮他保持平衡。“你要去找爸爸吗？他能提供些绷带，他说如果我受伤了一定要立刻回家，他亲亲伤口就能好起来了。”

Bilbo破涕为笑，“我还是疼着吧，不想让你爸爸亲我的伤口，宝贝。”

Olo的脸皱成一团，完全不明白成年人的古怪行为。但小哈比人还是带着Bilbo回到塔克镇Proudfoot的地洞【1】，Bilbo对他冷静的态度大为赞赏。

“Minto Burrows【2】也经常会摔倒受伤。”Bilbo问到他镇定的态度时Olo回答。

Bilbo不知道他的自尊是否能承受今天的打击，但是和一个三岁孩子的态度比起来，那真的没什么严重的。他大笑着，甚至有些歇斯底里，因为身边除了Olo没有别人，而且他不觉得这个孩子能泄露他的秘密。

Olo跑进屋找他爸爸的时候，Bilbo坐在他家门前的长凳上。Bilbo发现今天的天气非常晴朗怡人，可是他此刻却没有心情欣赏。即使明媚的蓝色天空都让他想起Thorin，昨天他还在花园里，开心地对着Bilbo微笑。然而几小时前的斥责还犹在耳边，告诉他注意他的身份。

一天就有翻天覆地的改变。

“这是怎么了？”Odo跑出来，手里还拿着个书包。“Baggins先生！我听说你出了意外。”

“是啊，亲爱的表弟。”Bilbo拉起裤腿给Odo看他的伤口。看起来不太糟糕，但是刺痛的利害。“绊倒在路上，磕破了膝盖。”

Odo心不在焉地看着他的膝盖，抬起头突然注意到Bilbo的脸，随即恍然大悟。Bilbo可以猜到另一个哈比人看到了他哭红的眼圈和尚未干涸的泪痕，但是他贴心的什么都没有问。Bilbo很高兴他没倒霉地遇到Lobelia Sackville，否则留言恐怕已经传遍整个夏尔，足够他名誉扫地的了。

“好啦，好啦。”Odo轻声说着，他先给Bilbo的伤口涂上药膏，然后迅速地用绷带绑好。“没那么糟糕，涂了我的药草以后，我敢说你明天就会好起来的。”

“太感谢你了。”Olo跑进屋给Bilbo拿了一块沾湿的手帕，给他擦擦眼睛和手，擦干净以后Bilbo觉得这下在众目睽睽下自在多了。

Odo给Bilbo处理完伤口后，拿起他的小包，递给哈比人一些烟草和一只烟斗，两个哈比人坐在长凳上抽着烟享受片刻的清闲。抽烟让Bilbo的情绪好了很多。两个人安静地欣赏着眼前的美景，从塔克镇小圆丘上望去是一片绿色的冈峦和琳琅满目的花海，对于Bilbo来说今天能看到这番景象无疑是种安慰。即使像Bilbo那么痛苦悲伤，置身夏尔的一瞬间就被治愈了。

“我听说你去山里工作了。”

“确实是。”虽然Bilbo还不知道如果Thorin找上他要和他谈谈的话，该怎么应付他的工作。Bilbo怀疑矮人会，即使他从未那么做过。也许他可以问问Flar主事能不能让他忙碌起来，让他甚至没有想起Thorin的时间，更不用说亲自和矮人对峙了。

“你简直是在做傻事。你根本不需要钱，为什么还要做那个工作？”

Bilbo拨弄着马甲的铜纽扣，他觉得自己蠢透了，竟然还为了和Thorin见面打扮了一番。“就是想找点事做，只有我一个人待在袋底洞简直无聊透了。而且那很有趣，有时候。和我一起工作的矮人很友善，我还学了很多矮人的菜肴。”

Odo吐出一个烟圈，“嗯，那很好。至少他们对你不错。”

“是啊，至少他们是。”Bilbo吸了口烟，凝视着田埂，Olo和几个朋友在那里嬉戏着。

胖哈比人发着牢骚，怒视着孤山的方向，“我不知道他们怎么想的，竟然住在山里。里面一定又黑暗又阴森。”

“并不是。”Bilbo消除他堂兄的顾虑，“那里实际上非常漂亮，跟从外面看不太一样，但是里面……我从没见过那么富丽堂皇的地方。彩色矿石做的巨大梁柱、用宝石镶嵌的家具还有画满图案的天花板。”

Odo哼了声，烟像生气的公牛一样从他鼻子里喷出来。“好吧，听起来不错，但并不特别。那里有能照射进阳光的窗户，或者供邻居往来的门户吗？我想说，他们在山里怎么活下来的？我的山丘养活我妻子和儿子都有些勉强，他们整个王国在山下怎么活？”

Bilbo轻笑着，梗在心里的石头轻松了不少。“大门的周围有些窗户，我没怎么在生活区待过，所以不知道是怎么运作的。也许他们睡在一个大房间里，那就不需要有门了。”

“嘿，你能想象嘛。跟Rudibert Bolger【3】一起睡觉，他的鼾声能把所有人吵醒，然后就会发生一场战争，哈比人为了能睡个好觉拿起干草叉相互抗争。如果他不赶快想个办法，他妻子发誓要用她的缝纫针刺穿他。”

Odo的故事荒唐可笑，尽管如此它依然很有趣，它能让Bilbo高兴起来。吸着烟草，看着年轻的哈比人在花丛中穿梭嬉闹，Bilbo觉得好心情慢慢回来了。他仍然觉得伤心难过，Thorin不该对他吼来吼去，但是随着时间推移距离拉远，那些胸中仿佛被挖空的痛苦在逐渐减轻，变得可以忍受和理解了。

“我该回家了。我有个客人要来，必需回去准备一下。”

“不是让你烦心的那个人吧？”Odo盯着Bilbo，好像他必需被保护起来，他甚至要伸出双臂抱住他了。那是个贴心的想法，但是幻想Odo拿起他的修枝剪，对着Thorin和他的剑挥舞的画面简直蠢透了。也许哈比人在Thorin顾虑弄伤Odo的时候能踢上他几脚，但是考虑到Thorin是个相当优秀的警卫，那个也许微乎其微。

“不是，是我妈妈的旧识。”

“她旅行时认识的？”Odo皱起眉。其他哈比人不像Belladonna那样横穿整个中土大陆，她安定下来嫁给Bungo Baggins的时候，整个夏尔的哈比人都为此大松了口气。然而，即使是在她结婚很久以后还是有哈比人为了她的冒险大皱眉头。

“是的。”Bilbo说，磕了磕烟斗还给他的堂兄。“一个巫师，他来和我母亲告别。”

Odo的下巴差点掉下来，他自己的烟斗掉在地上，“一个巫师！”

“再见Odo，下周有时间一起吃午餐。谢谢你的帮助。”Bilbo一瘸一拐地向门廊走去，顺着小路回袋底洞，听着Odo咕哝的声音他不由得笑起来。

Olo和他的朋友们跟着Bilbo一直走到塔克镇的边境，热烈地挥舞着手臂向他告别。在和矮人发生矛盾后，负面情绪一直围绕着他，和家人一起的时光是很好的治愈。他们总能知道Bilbo有时需要有人静静地坐下来陪在他身边，一把上好烟草能带走他所有的烦恼。

隔着一段距离Bilbo就看见他的门口站着个人。如果不是看见了金发，Bilbo一定会偷偷溜走，远远的劈开他的客人。事实上，那是年轻的Ori，一副担心地要发狂的样子。

“Ori大人？”

“Baggins先生！”Ori转过身，看见哈比人出现终于松了口气。“感谢马哈尔，我还以为你是不想开门呢。”

“你在这做什么？”Bilbo打开门，握着门把手让矮人跟他进屋，“快进来，别磨磨蹭蹭的，我还有事要做。”

“好的。”Ori脱下鞋，自动自觉地把斗篷挂起来。“Brog大人派我来的。我很抱歉我们偷听了你们的争吵，但是我们不可能避免。T-Thorin大人不应该冲你大喊大叫，我听说最近他家里的事给他造成了很大压力，但是仍然……”

“是的，好吧。”Bilbo皱眉，不想再讨论这个话题。“你来找我有什么原因吗？如果只是为了道歉写封信就够了。”

“我写了！哦，天哪，我把它放哪儿了？”Ori拍拍衣服，在裤兜里找到一个巨大的包裹，猛地把它推给哈比人，“给你。”

Bilbo拿到包裹，劈开火漆封印，轻轻地打开包裹的羊皮纸。里面是一本书，Thorin扔在他脚边那本。

“这是本矮人的习俗的宝典。它是为戴尔的人类做的，方便彼此之间的贸易往来，但是它们也同样适合哈比人阅读。就是稍微有一点过时，但依然能帮到你。我的主人说无论你将来有什么困惑，都很乐意为你解答。”Ori用他大大的棕色眼睛望着Bilbo平静的说。他看起来是那么的绝望，几乎被难以完成的任务压倒，Bilbo不忍责备他，即使在这么短的时间里再次被提醒他和Thorin的尴尬局面。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo抚摸这封面，“尽管我觉得我可能不会再需要它了。”因为只有Thorin总是坚持让他学些矮人的惯例，而且也只有他会因为Bilbo的错误而责怪他。即便王子都没有警卫对规矩那么执着。

“为什么？”Ori痛苦地大喊着，“你不是要离开了吧？是么？”

“当然不是。我只是觉得我不会再见Thorin了。”

Ori抓着他的辫子，“你离开的时候没看见他，我肯定他已经为那件事觉得抱歉了。”

“Ori你不必为他道歉。”Bilbo把年轻的矮人让进客厅，把书放在一边的桌子上。他当然会读，然后他和任何矮人朋友不会再有误解，只是他不会像以前那样毫不迟疑、亟不可待地投入书本里。另一个小小的误解绝对没有Thorin带给他的痛苦严重，但是跟别人再重温一次整件事绝对是即羞耻又尴尬。

“哦，但是，哦，这是——你只是没理解！”

“我理解的够多了。Thorin纠正了我在他生命中的位置，虽然他说的非常刺耳，但是你不觉得已经足够我领会其中的含义了嘛。”  

Ori挫败地搓着脸，痛苦地摇着头，就差没跺脚了。“如果他对他的所作所为感到后悔，你会原谅他吗？如果他自己来解释的话？”

“我们哈比人从来不会记仇。”Bilbo解释道。Thorin那样的人会请求原谅的可能简直是微乎其微，但是如果那足够真诚，他会接受。让一切恢复原状可能需要些时间，但只会恢复到他们……友谊的初期。如果不是对矮人用情太深，他也不会伤得那么重。他才刚对Thorin敞开心扉，事情就变得急转直下，他只是觉得很丢脸。

Ori急切地冲上来抱住Bilbo，紧紧地把他压在胸前，哈比人差点就被他抱离地面。“哦，感谢马哈尔！这是天大的好消息！我要赶快回去告诉所有人，事情还有回环的余地。”

“等等，什么？Ori——”Bilbo伸手抓住矮人，把Ori拖回来，“Thorin让你来的？”

“当然不是。”Ori还没解开鞋带就急切地跳进靴子里，抓起斗篷扔在肩膀上。矮人一只脚刚跨出门就突然停下来，“嗯，如果你和Thorin大人的关系缓和了，我还能回来和你讨论哈比人的文化吗？我觉得最好我们矮人能有一本哈比人的书，下次就不会再陷入这种尴尬的局面了。”

“我，嗯，可以。但是你还回答——”Bilbo声音渐弱，因为Ori出了门全速跑上回山的路。Bilbo走出来站在过道上，对眼前发生的事哑口无言。

“我只能说，Baggins先生，我从来没想到会有一个矮人飞奔着离开你的哈比洞，好像后面有条喷火龙追着他一样。”

Bilbo吓了一跳，灰袍Gandalf靠着他的手杖，被Ori离开的景象逗乐了。

“Gandalf大人，你来早了。”Bilbo看向太阳推测了下时间，他还没开始准备晚餐。

“巫师从来都不会早，也不会晚，只要想他会准时到达。”Gandalf浓密灰白的胡子画出一个和蔼的微笑，“那么现在告诉我，Belladonna Took之子，你怎么做到让一个矮人像那样逃出你家的？”

“诚实的说，我也不太清楚。”Bilbo有气无力的说。这一整天让他筋疲力尽，先是Thorin，然后是Ori，现在是Gandalf。看来他不会有任何清闲了。

“好吧，我们进去吧。我想来点儿红酒，今天我已经够累的了，一个小故事能让我开心不少。”

“你跟我一样。”Bilbo抱怨着，放巫师进屋。Bilbo拿过巫师的帽子和手杖，挥手示意Gandalf去客厅。哈比人的家具对Gandalf来说太小了，Bilbo不得不拿出她母亲的老旧高脚凳，过去她讲故事的时候一直用它。没等他们惬意地坐在座位里品味微热的红酒和饼干，Bilbo就开始研究起他的客人来。

那天从客栈出来遇到Gandalf后，他一直贴心地陪着Bilbo走回来。半醉和亢奋让Bilbo说了不少毫无意义的蠢话，大部分是关于糕点的，巫师肯定没从那些胡说里找到什么有价值的信息。直到他们到达袋底洞，Gandalf才做了自我介绍，并询问了Belladonna Took之子的近况。巫师去依鲁伯有事待办，但是听说Belladonna去世的消息，他请求这周内能登门致意。

现在他来了，Bilbo几乎不能相信，一位巫师正坐在他的起居室里。“你怎么样？”

Gandalf填满烟斗，吸了一大口，“嗯，今天和矮人相处的非常不顺利，他们中的一个昨天突然消失，害得整个王国陷入一片混乱。今天国王一直很焦虑，这可不常见。祈祷你永远都不会和一个国王对峙，Bilbo，他们都是麻烦精。”

“那是你在依鲁伯的原因？帮助国王？”

“是的，老国王病的很严重。”Gandalf紧皱着眉头，“我被叫来给他的儿子加冕，就在都灵之日当天，希望能在Thráin病逝前让他坐稳位置。”

“哦。”Bilbo叹了口气，他不知道Fili和Kili的父亲病了。没能事先知道并慰问他们，他觉得很不友好。王子们在苦中作乐的表现真是令人钦佩。那一定很艰难，这么年轻就肩负重任。

“别提矮人了，我来这是想谈谈你的。”Gandalf回拒了Bilbo递来的餐巾纸，“我最后一次见到你的时候，你还是个在母亲怀抱里的小婴儿，还不会说话，连看我一眼都害羞。”Gandalf审视着Bilbo，吸了一口烟斗。

“抱歉，我不记得了。”Bilbo向前坐了些，“我母亲的故事里总是提起你，我父亲总是担心她会渴望回到婚前的生活中去。”

巫师轻笑着，快乐地眨眨眼。

“Well，她是个Took。”这话Bilbo听得够多了，即使在他母亲在世的时候，全夏尔的人都爱这么说。

“是的，她确实是。”Bilbo回想着那个活泼的哈比人，他母亲温暖的微笑和畅快的大笑。回想着她如何把他当做小孩子一样转悠悠，秋天的时候从山上滑到落叶堆里，还有冬天帮他一起搭雪地洞。其他的哈比人会抱怨他多么不像个哈比人，但是没有人会否认她能带来最令人愉快的陪伴。

“听到她过世的消息我很难过，我亲爱的男孩。”Gandalf凝视着壁炉上Belladonna和Bungo的肖像画，“她是个值得尊敬的哈比人，也是我冒险的最佳伙伴。我们会时刻想念着她。”

“会的。”Bilbo靠回座位里，满溢的情感即使烟草都无法平复。他直勾勾地盯着天花板，好像那里有所有问题的答案。为什么他母亲的死仍然让他如此痛苦，甚至是数月之后的现在？为什么Thorin的愤怒伤他那么深？为什么他总是对模糊的未来如履薄冰？他简单的哈比本能即粗心又令人沮丧，永远都不知道明天是寻常安稳的一天，还是会和一个矮人的离奇对峙，因此一整天他都要心悬一线。

如果他离开，是不是他和矮人的问题就解决了？在学徒身份初期离开Flar主事，会让他感觉很糟糕，但是会有很多年轻的矮人热切希望填上他的空缺。而且就算他不在山上工作并不意味着他和其他人就不是朋友了。

“你怎么样？”Gandalf问道，打断了Bilbo的冥想。

“我？我很好。”Bilbo失误地看向了巫师的眼睛，他觉得年长者轻而易举地看透了他的欺骗。

“嗯……”Gandalf吐了口烟。

“我在依鲁伯的厨房工作！”Bilbo挣扎着解释道，“很有趣，我结实了些新朋友，学习了些……事情。”

“啊。”Gandalf拿起Ori留下的书，用指甲刮着包裹皮上的火漆印。“我发现了，学到什么有趣的东西了吗？”

“实际上我还没读过那本书，Ori大人把它丢下就冲出去了。”

“我看见他离开的。”Gandalf轻笑，向后靠在墙上闭着眼。“你想谈谈吗？”

“不太想。”Bilbo含糊地说，赌气地摔回椅子里。“跟你一样，一整天被矮人折磨的筋疲力尽，他们总能把事情弄糟。我本来会有一个美好的一天，但是一个人突然出现把我身边的一切搅得一团糟，为此已经让我绞尽了脑汁。”

Bilbo的不满好像在抱怨Gandalf的不是。他们沉浸在寂静中，Bilbo试图平复他强烈的不满，但是谁知道巫师都在想些什么。巫师看起来很享受凝视虚空，还有他的红酒和烟草。

“我听说他们非常不喜欢猫。”

“什么？”Bilbo愕然，惊讶地看着突然发声的巫师。

“我是说矮人，听说养只猫可以阻挡他们的拜访。好像是因为他们惧怕生物凝视他们的目光。我还推荐巨型蜘蛛，矮人不喜欢它们，但是我怀疑你不能适应。”

“我当然不能！还是不用了！”

“或许明天我可以在戴尔给你找个宠物，这个家对一个哈比人来说太阴郁了，有个生命对你有好处。”Gandalf不管Bilbo的反应继续说着，自说自话的作了决定。

“Gandalf大人！”Bilbo笨手笨脚地摆弄着他的空杯子。“我不觉得一只猫能解决矮人的问题。比起拿动物填满我家，你还有更重要的事要做。”

“没有任何事比解决朋友遗孤的问题更重要。我欠你母亲的，在离开依鲁伯前我会确保你的快乐，而且有太多要做时间又太短。”Gandalf站起来，头撞在吊灯上。“天啊！”

Bilbo跳起来，匆忙跑向苍老的巫师。“不，求你。你最好别那么做！”

“你比你想象的更像你母亲，知道吗？我能从你眼中了解到。”Gandalf弯下腰，眼神相对，Bilbo僵住了。就像看进深渊，时间停止住，Bilbo怀疑老人对他施了魔法。“即使你们的表象不一样，Bilbo Baggins你的内心深处还是向往着冒险和一番大作为的。”

“我——我不知道。”Bilbo说，对巫师的话毫无把握。

“你不知道。”Gandalf站起身，一手扶着他的肩膀，微笑看向哈比人，“现在你还不知道。”

****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Proudfoot’s Tuckborough smial。Tuckborough是夏尔的一个地名，朱教授翻译的是塔克镇，译林版为塔克伯勒，万象版是塔克堡。Smial，是哈比人对自己居所的称呼，朱教授翻译的是地洞，万象版是洞府，选择朱版的地洞。
> 
> 【2】Minto Burrows，这个名字我觉得可能是作者记错了两点，一、名托（Minto）应该是姓巴金斯的，这是魔戒的附录C族谱中出现的人物。他是米洛•布罗斯（Milo Burrows，出生于1347年）和皮奥尼•巴金斯（Peony Baggins）的长子（生于夏垦1396年）。在布罗斯的家谱中只登记了米诺及其配偶皮奥尼，只有在巴金斯的族谱里才登记了他的四个儿女。在其他人汇总的索引中，Minto也是叫“Minto Baggins”的。另一方面，Olo是Odo的儿子出生于1346年，Minto是Olo的侄子，他比Olo要小30岁。而Bilbo出生于1290年，如果要让Bilbo的世界出现Minto的话，Bilbo最少也有90岁了，Olo也得40了……而正常情况下Bilbo是在1341年51岁（这一年Thorin其实195岁）的时候和Thorin相遇的，这个时候Olo还没有出生。假设推后了俩人相遇的时间（顺便还得把大王弄年轻一点），那么Olo10岁以内，同样大小的应该是米洛•布罗斯，即Milo Burrows。
> 
> 【3】Rudibert Bolger，这个应该是个杜撰人物，应该假设是Bilbo的父亲邦哥（Bungo）的妹妹贝尔巴•巴金斯（Belba Baggins）和鲁德加•博哲（Rudigar Bolger）的儿子。而Odo（傲多）是实际存在的，是邦哥（Bungo）的另一个妹妹琳达（Linda）和波多•傲脚（Bodo Proudfood）的儿子。——我到底为什么这么纠结哈比人的姓名啊……
> 
>  
> 
> 作者的Notes:
> 
> 事实上Thorin还不是国王，现在还不是。虽然还没有受冕，因为此时他父亲还没有把王冠传给他，但是在他父亲无法执政的时候，由他来执行依鲁伯的各项事宜。但是在加冕前，其他人，像Bard和Thranduil不会承认他的头衔也不会叫他国王。希望能解释清楚，很难理解有两个国王，其中一个还不算是国王的状态。理论上，Thorin是摄政王，但是矮人们叫他国王。


	6. 六、~Lost Love~痛失吾爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo现在希尔寻求平静却偶遇了某些皇族。  
> Bilbo tries to find peace away from the Shire and meet’s royalty.

Bilbo今天本来打算逛逛市场、花点时间拜访邻居，然后把矮人忘个一干二净，但是现在他恐怕连离开哈比洞都不可能了。

早晨起床的时候，看见两只大渡鸦站在他的篱笆上。Hamfast Gamgee试图用扫帚撵走那些巨大、可怕的东西，它们用晶亮的黑眼睛从窗外怒视着Bilbo，愤怒地拍打着翅膀。Gamgee先生的行为只是使得他们的脾气更加暴躁，报复性地抓着他新粉刷过的篱笆，在Bilbo门前的位置上毅然决然地把守着。

Bilbo花了些时间在屋里读书，每隔几分钟就查看一下那些鸟是不是还在外面。Gamgee先生早就放弃撵走他们的念头，不快的回到花园里。那些渡鸦一动不动地站在那，只有头一直跟着Bilbo调换方向，不管他从哪个房间向外看，它们都能准确地捕捉到他的视线。

终于Bilbo恼怒地叹了口气，他不会被两只鸟困在自己家里。他换上休闲服，带上草帽，偷偷摸摸溜出后门去钓鱼。他打算去赛尔督因河的小汊流，躺在绿色的草地上读那本矮人习俗的书，独自享受美好的一天，如果足够幸运的话没准还能打个盹。

他睡得不好，这已经成了在依鲁伯工作后的惯例了。一方面是对工作的焦虑，一方面是因为Thorin的所作所为，好像甜美的睡眠已经和他无缘了一样。头疼欲裂、脸还有些脱水，他可以肯定一路上看到他的行人都被他吓了一跳，但是他并不在意。葬礼之后他还从未感觉这么糟糕过。如果有人问起，他会归咎于噩梦，他们会理解的。

山上除了Otho Baggins没有别的哈比人，他已经架好鱼竿，大声呼哨着，挥舞的手臂好像在指挥一段交响乐。Bilbo从后面接近他，一半藏在灌木里，所以当Bilbo不小心踩到一根树枝，那个哈比人吓了一跳。

“天哪！Bilbo，别吓唬我！”Otho拍着胸膛。

“抱歉，堂兄。”Bilbo噗通一声坐在受惊的哈比人身边，“今天有什么收获？”

“鳟鱼不停的咬钩。”

Bilbo公然盯着Otho空荡荡的鱼篓。他的堂兄捕捉到他的目光，大笑起来。

“我把他们扔回去了。”Otho地笑着说，靠向Bilbo扭着眉毛。“如果钓到足够晚餐用的鱼就必须回去，有人下了命令。然而遗憾的是，所有那些上钩的鱼都太小。”

“真的吗，Otho！”

“什么？”Otho假笑着，比他过去几周看起来要年轻几岁。“Lobelia一直督促我准备婚礼的事，但是我总有想自己待一会儿的时候。”

“说真的，不会有那么糟吧？”Bilbo在钓钩上挂上饵料抛了出去，浮标在Otho的旁边溅起一个小小的水花。

“你不会明白的。”另一个哈比人用手帕擦拭着额头，“她简直是在发疯！总是挑剔我的工作不能赚大钱，不能给她买东西。她还让我在镇子里东奔西跑为她办事，没一刻安宁。看看她为婚礼准备的东西你会以为她是个矮人公主。昨天晚上她还问我能不能给宾客准备银叉子，就只是为了吃蛋糕。”

“那确实有些疯疯癫癫！”Bilbo远没有语言表现的那么意外。他了解Lobelia Sackville，所以对于她古怪的需求一点都不惊讶。“婚礼只有一天，为什么要做这么多准备工作？”

“哎。”Otho倒在草地上，“祈祷你永远不用结婚吧，Bilbo。带来的麻烦远远超过它实际的价值。Lobeia如果能能让步的话，我宁愿私奔。我甚至能承受丑闻带来的麻烦，也好过收拾台布和缎带到骨头散架。”

“谢谢你的警告，我现在倒是觉得一辈子当个单身汉挺好的。”并不是说Bilbo对结婚有多期待，但他内心深处确实是这样想的。

“唔……”Otho把头上的帽子拿开，直视Bilbo。“我听说这几天有一个强壮的家伙拜访了你的袋底洞，你不会是有了一个秘密情人吧？”

Bilbo的脸猛地红了起来，尖叫道，“Otho！”

“什么？”Otho看到Bilbo难以置信的表情时大声笑着说，“这不是个古怪的问题，你可是个Took。”

“为什么Took就一定要有秘密情人？你是在暗示每个有Took血统的人都会把他们的爱人藏在壁橱里？”事实上这跟Fortinbras Took II世的情况相去不远，他在与Lalia Clayhanger订婚后还调戏所有登门拜访的未婚女性。有传闻说他甚至成功的勾引了一位戴尔的人类女性，但是没有人能证实传闻的真假，而Fortinbras本人也拒绝回答这个问题。但是一个哈比人不做任何乔装打扮进入戴尔，肯定会有人说三道四的。

“不！一半的夏尔人都会背着配偶有个情人。我只是说，Took总是富有冒险精神，你就算是有个矮人情人也毫不奇怪。”

Bilbo噎住了，他正在吃一块奶酪。

“Well，Reginard Took跟个矮人结婚了。那个恐怖的家伙，记得吗？对谁都板着脸，只会对Reg一个人傻笑，他还把祖先买来的葡萄酒喝了个精光，别人连一小杯都没享受到。”Otho飞快地说，“但是看见所有的花绑在他的辫子里还真有趣，听说他们很幸福。所以我猜如果有那样的家伙来追求你也不错。”

“Otho，拜托，别说了。”Bilbo完全不知道是该大笑还是尖叫着跑开。Reginard确实和一个矮人结了婚，Amaranth Brandybuck和May Gamgee也是。“我在依鲁伯的厨房工作，结交了一些新朋友，就这么多。”

“Well，我只是说……”Otho拉起钓竿，轻摇着，等着有鱼要咬竿的时候就向水里扔块石头。“我肯定不会反对，我只是建议如果你未来的丈夫是个可怜的矮人，最好低调一些，你也不想像Lobelia那样被人轻视吧。”

Bilbo把脸埋在膝盖里，挫败的呻吟着。

“别那么沮丧，堂兄。”Otho温柔地说，轻轻拍着Bilbo的后背。“总有一天你会遇到一段满意的因缘。我就遇到了，看我多开心。”

“你已经够惨绝人寰了。”Bilbo惊讶的说，难以置信地盯着Otho，“你正在躲避Lobelia！”

“Well。”Otho叹息着，“但不意味着我不爱她！她只是因为婚礼的事有些发疯，之后她会恢复原貌的。”

Bilbo呻吟着，挫败地倒在草地上，“一如保佑，我现在不想跟你说这个了。”

Otho畅快地大笑着，并不为此生气，“所以你喜欢现在的工作，那很好。即使我不明白你为什么要在厨房工作，我一直觉得你更适合做顾问，你读了那么多书和文章。总的来说，你和夏尔几乎所有的宗族都有联系，所以和他们一起工作或是解决问题的话你更有发言权，做个厨子……太大材小用了。”

“没有大材小用。”Bilbo脸埋在草里低声呢喃着，“我不想让别人听我的只是因为我的父母。当厨子就不一样，我喜欢这个工作，那让我觉得开心。而且矮人们欣赏我做的食物。”

Otho又扔了块石头，愤愤不平地说：“不再喜欢你的书了？”

“喜欢。”Bilbo叹了口气。他自己的藏书根本无法和依鲁伯的图书馆相比，它美好的回忆因为Thorin突然爆发的怒火而稍显逊色。他觉得没有任何事情能冲淡那些美好的景象，金碧辉煌的大厅，满载书籍的书架，书本上的灰尘和羊皮纸的芬芳，还有新书窝在他掌心亟待阅读而带来的悸动。不，即使是Thorin也无法磨灭那段记忆。

提到书Bilbo才想起掏出Ori留给他的那本。

“那是什么？”Otho靠过来，看了眼题目。

“就是本普通的书。”Bilbo取笑道，举起书给他的堂兄看。“你不会喜欢的，非常乏味的内容，没有王子或者龙什么的。”

“嘿！”Otho脸红了。这是个真实的玩笑，Otho确实对成为英雄以及拯救被龙困住的少女痴迷不已。他们还是孩子的时候，Bilbo总是被迫扮演恶龙，因为Otho除了英雄什么都不当。唯一一次他妥协扮演别的角色是因为Lobelia要当王子，而Otho扮演了公主。那基本上就是他们确立关系的里程碑。

Bilbo深深叹息着，回忆起还是孩童时的快乐时光。

“为什么那么沮丧，堂兄？”

“回忆。”Bilbo回答，在书页上留下一道折痕。

“哦。”Otho点头说，好像他理解了一样。大部分哈比人不懂得Bilbo的惆怅，他们表现的可能更多的是怜悯而不是同情，但Otho不是他们的中的一员。Otho的父亲三年前的冬天去世了，在那些艰难的时刻Bilbo总是为他而惊奇。他总是知道什么时候Bilbo想一个人呆着，什么时候他需要一些消遣来分散注意力。

他们安静地盯着水面摇摆的浮标，Bilbo分了一些他带来的面包和蜂蜜给他的堂兄，拔开红酒瓶的塞子，就着瓶口径直喝起来。两个哈比人享受着阳光在水面上翩翩起舞的美好景象，宁静的气氛好像带走了所有烦恼，仿佛Bilbo的从未经历他的新工作，Otho即将临近的婚礼没有带来那么多烦恼和疲惫。Bilbo甚至不介意Otho时不时地扔块石头把鱼撵走，那仅仅意味着他有更多时间待在外面，享受奢侈的平静和简单的陪伴。

Bilbo努力尝试不要想到Thorin，或者是矮人伤人的话造成的心酸。他自己读了大部分的内容，找到一些有趣的内容时，他会拿给Otho看，问问他的意见。

“听起来真奇怪。我是说，穿鞋就够古怪的了，竟然还会为意外的穿错鞋而要求决斗？”

Bilbo因Otho瞥到的内容发笑。在得知这条趣闻的现在，回忆起Bilbo让Thorin脱鞋时他古怪疑惑的表情就说得通了。可能Thorin以为Bilbo要和他决斗什么的？

“他们真古怪……”

“Baggins先生你在这！”

两个哈比人吓了一跳，惊恐的抓着彼此，差点从山坡上滚下去。Otho的胳膊肘撞了Bilbo的下巴，Bilbo意外地把Otho的草帽掀飞到水里。当他们终于惊魂稍定的时候，一件粉色的衬衫占据了他们的视野。

“Lobelia，我的爱。别吓唬我们。”Otho喘息着，带上他沾了水的草帽。

“等一下再收拾你。” Lobelia愤愤不平的说，然后转身面对Bilbo，“你，现在……”

“什么，Sackville小姐？”Bilbo对她甜蜜地微笑着说。任何Bilbo可爱怡人的回应往往会不幸地让Lobelia大发雷霆。所以对这个哈比少女，Bilbo总是不厌其烦地故意表现得格外甜美。

Lobelia吃惊地掩着嘴，愤怒地瞪着他，“别用你那些书和故事让我未来的丈夫分心，他正在为我们的晚餐辛苦地钓鱼。刚刚因为你整个夏尔都陷入一片混乱，而你却毫不在意地在这享清闲。我真应该把你踹到河里去，免得给别人添麻烦。那些矮人几乎骚扰了所有人，咨询问题什么的，甚至连小孩子都不能幸免。”

Bilbo听闻后飞快地跳起来。即使Lobelia没挡在他正面也被他的反应吓了一跳，“什么？”

“那些该死的矮人。”Lobelia唏嘘着，向后指着夏尔的方向。“他们在夏尔和孤山之间来来回回的折腾，询问有关哈比人和摘花的蠢问题。我们当时正在挑选蕾丝，一个矮人突然出现把我母亲吓了一跳，然后他鼓起勇气买了最好的一束蕾丝，我甚至连看都没看到一眼！”

“完全搞不懂你在说什么。”Bilbo困惑地看着Otho和Lobelia。他一直在这钓鱼，所以他不明白为什么Lobelia会把矮人买蕾丝饰品的恶作剧归咎到他的身上。

“别对我撒谎，Bilbo Baggins。”Lobelia伸手指着他，差点戳到他的鼻子。“我知道这一定是你做的，我肯定不会出错。Otho也不会！”

“亲爱的。”Otho请求道。

“闭嘴！钓你的鱼去。”Otho猛地闭上嘴，毅然回到他的钓竿前，专注地盯着浮标，自从去年夏天赢得三块垂钓锦标赛的金牌后，他还从未那么专心过。

“Lobelia。”Bilbo无奈地叫喊着，“别这样。能不能劳驾你给我解释一下，为什么矮人在夏尔胡闹是我的错？”哈比少女紧盯着他，好像她根本就不相信Bilbo没有参与其中一样。“Well，我会认为那是你的责任，是因为你总是和矮人在一起。我觉有个矮人在你的花园里工作一点都不意外。你已经说过要一个人来参加婚礼了，所以我不会允许你带个客人来的。听懂了嘛！”

“我只——你知道嘛，我现在一点都不想知道了。”Bilbo恼火的说，转身背对着他堂兄的未婚妻，嘣的一声坐在草地上。如果Lobelia要为所有发生在她身上的小事责怪他，那就让她去吧。事实上，他们恰好住在依鲁伯外面，有矮人在镇子里晃来晃去、在市场上购物是理所当然的。

Lobelia的鼻子发出嘶嘶的声响，像一个沸腾的茶壶，随后她跺着脚回去夏尔的方向。Bilbo和Otho同时松了口气，但那是在她远远的离开无法听到的情况下。

“看我说什么来着，婚前躁狂。”

Bilbo不可置信的摇着头，“我想如果你们婚礼当天下雨的话，她可能会杀了我。”

“别诅咒你自己，堂兄。”Otho大笑着，“如果不幸言中看你怎么办。”

Lobelia出现后，两个哈比人开始认真地钓起鱼来。Bilbo发现他真的被钓鱼迷住了，而且根本没注意到，只是单纯的重复着钓上一条后再把竿甩出去钓下一条的动作。Otho借去些饵料，钓了一大排巨大的鳟鱼，很快就解决了他的任务准备回家去了。

“我必须回家了，否则她会把愤怒转移到我身上。”Otho解释道，“如果我跟你呆在一起的时间太长，她会以为我们在密谋破坏婚礼。”

“她对我的评价真的很不好。”Bilbo说。他永远不知道是从什么时候开始的，可能Lobelia孩提时就不喜欢他。即是亲戚年纪又相当，Otho是Bilbo最好的童年玩伴，似乎从那时起Lobelia就在和他争抢Otho的注意。Otho通常不会偏袒他们任何一方，但是Bilbo注意到最近Otho很少会主动拜访他。难道即将临近的婚礼改变了现状？

Otho苦笑着对Bilbo说：“她并不恨你，我知道。”

“相去不远。”Bilbo沮丧地叹了口气。

“我想她只是一直有点嫉妒你。”Otho说，眼望着夏尔的方向，“而且可能因为你从不注意她而有些心烦意乱。”

Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着Otho。Lobelia Sackville因为Bilbo心烦意乱的想法简直荒谬透顶，在所有哈比人中，竟然会因为他！他可没发现Lobelia会乐意被他追求！当然如果有别的哈比人对他示好的话，他能感觉得到。他所有关于Lobelia的回忆就只有她可怕的脾气，每次面对他都会皱眉瞪眼。

“别那么吃惊，堂兄。”Otho斥责道，“我花了很长时间才追到她，还是在她对你不抱任何希望以后。但是她现在和我在一起很幸福，而且我会一直让她幸福下去的。”

“那我只能祝你好运了。”Bilbo惊愕地看着他的堂兄，而后摇了摇头，“我希望你们两个都能幸福，那是我最衷心的祝愿。”

“谢谢你。”Otho回以微笑，尽管他揭露了这么一个秘密，他们之间也没有任何恶意，只是有些惊讶罢了。“祝你好运，我相信好运已经随风而至了。”

Bilbo怒视着他，Otho笑得更大声了。

告别后Otho掉头回家，Bilbo对自己发誓绝对不会带什么客人去参加堂兄的婚礼。哈比人凝视着水面陷入沉思，回味着过去的记忆，企图拼凑出那些他和Lobelia之间遗失的片段。结果他灰心的发现Lobelia确实像她说的那样暗恋了他很长时间，但是那也解释不了她对他的态度。

他刚刚整理出线索，就听到孤山方向传来一声呼喊。Bilbo转过身，看见一小队人马在山路上行进，六匹矮脚马驮着矮人从戴尔的方向回山里去。那声音是哨兵发出的，通知临近的骑手他发现他们并打开了东边的大门。

Bilbo解下钓竿上的鱼，为今晚丰盛的晚餐高兴不已。偶然间抬头来，看见一伙矮人中的一个正在叫他。

“哈比人！”

Bilbo循声望去，他们停在栈桥中间，五个矮人男性，还有一个从服饰上看可能是女性。他也可能会弄错，分辨矮人的性别很困难，除非她们穿着裙子。

“有什么事，夫人？”

“请你帮我们解决一个问题。”矮人女士示意他靠前。Bilbo看到Dwalin站在队伍的后面，直觉告诉他正走进麻烦中。一个年长的矮人骑在马上跟在矮人女性身边，他的胡子向两边劈开，身上穿着红色的厚外套而不像其他人穿的警卫制服。他是一群人中最不具威胁性的一个，他对Bilbo和蔼地微笑着。

“告诉我们，如何能得到哈比人的原谅？”矮人女性问道。Bilbo原以为她的头发是棕色的，在穿透稀薄云层的阳光下，它闪烁着金红色的光芒。她非常美丽，即使是从哈比人的审美来看，她长长的卷发盘旋着向上编成复杂的结扣和辫子，全身上下装饰着各种细小的珍珠和钻石，即使是她的胡子也打理的干净整齐、样式时髦。Bilbo只能推测出他在看着的人是个皇室成员，因为她头上戴着一个厚重的圆形银饰，而且其他人明显在亭侯她的命令。

“嗯，夫-夫人，一个简单的道歉足矣。”Bilbo不知道他该不该鞠躬，他还没读到关于谒见皇室成员礼节的章节。

“知道了吧，Balin，我就说是这样，但是他太顽固了。”贵妇满意地看着年长的矮人。Dwalin催马上前，用库兹都语说了些什么，结果整个队伍转过头难以置信地看着Bilbo。连警卫们都用怀疑的目光看着Bilbo，好像看着什么讨厌的角色一样。

“请原谅，哈比人。”年长的矮人，Balin说，“你不会恰巧认识一个叫Bilbo Boggins的哈比人吧？”

“是Baggins，而且我就是。”Bilbo想挖个洞钻进去。他可以感觉到一切都是因为Thorin，他就是知道。下次看到矮人他一定会诅咒他。Thorin肯定把发生在图书馆的事告诉了每个人，把毫不相干的人卷进来。没准Lobelia是对的，今天矮人骚扰哈比人的镇子都是因为他的错。

“哦！好吧。”Balin和贵妇在马鞍上坐正，在Dwalin的肩上会意地交换了一个眼神，“那么，告诉我们，Baggins先生，现在什么最能让你满意？”

Bilbo没有说出头脑中闪过的第一件事，那就是矮人们能让他一个人待会，或许一整天更好。也没说出第二个想法，因为他不想再次在众人面前像责备小孩子一样对待Thorin。Bilbo就是知道那些想法不会被这群人接受。“我-我？我，well，我什么都不需要。”

Dwalin好像看着汤里的虫子一样盯着他。

“帮帮忙，就当做是满足我们。”Balin再次问道，把大个的矮人赶到一边。

但是事实上唯一能令他真正满意的事情谁也做不到。他也不需要任何有形的事物，而且其它需要的东西也不想强迫别人送。

“真的，我什么都不想要。”Bilbo感到他的脸红了。矮人们失望地看着他，警卫们小声嘀咕着，其他三人用库兹都语飞快地交谈着。

“抱-抱歉，”Bilbo打断他们，“这些问题是因为Th-Thorin大人吗？”

贵妇文雅地微笑看着他，Bilbo可以从她脸上看见Fili和Kili愉悦时的笑容。即使曾经有过任何怀疑，现在她和王子们的关系也昭然若揭了。“所以你也没有Thorin说的那么笨嘛。我敢说，我想我——”

Dwalin大声地咳嗽着，把马吓得扬起前蹄，差点把他掀翻在地。一时间整个队伍陷入小小的骚乱，每个人都尽量控制着马匹，之后Dwalin的脸颊染上了明亮的粉红色。

矮人女士翻着白眼，“就像我说的，”她含糊地说，“我勇敢的警卫说起你，但是他说的每一个字都没能正确的评价你，Baggins先生。不知你是否猜到他想道歉，而且他现在也没在这，我猜他至今为止的尝试都没能成功。所以，告诉我们，他怎样才能得到你的谅解，我们不想再听到的他无缘无故的抱怨了。”

Bilbo感到很羞耻。一位贵妇，还是一位很可能是皇后的矮人，向Bilbo询问，皇家警卫Thorin该怎么赔罪，因为他让整个孤山陷入痛苦之中。如果Bilbo现在能抓到那个可恶的矮人的话，他会——他会把他的胡子扯下来！

“他可以……！”Bilbo气恼地鼓着脸颊，红的发热，“Thorin可以亲自道歉，而且他必须出自自己的意愿！而且下一件他可以做的事是：许诺再也不会把别人卷入我们的私事里！说真的，那个矮人真是-真是个多嘴的家伙！”

其他的矮人看起来吓坏了，Balin和贵妇却为Bilbo自豪不已。Balin甚至在Bilbo沮丧地叹气后对他眨了眨眼，而矮人女士爽朗地笑起来。

“我能理解为什么他那么钟意你。即使是你发脾气的时候都那么有趣，看着都让人喜欢。我希望你不要那么轻易原谅Thorin，哈比人。他太顽固了，必须让他得到些教训，他可不太好调教。如果你能给他点教训我会非常高兴的。”她边说边上上下下地打量Bilbo。

“我-我不明白，夫人。”Bil低头看着他的毛毛脚。他的心因为Thorin喜欢他而狂跳着，现在他得知矮人在疯狂地寻找得到他原谅的方法，甚至都打扰到别人，Bilbo的Took本能兴奋地打着颤。他从没遇到过任何人愿意费尽心机满足他的喜好，即使他的行为仍然有些惹人讨厌——把毫不相干的人卷进来，但是那说明他真的烦恼到有病乱投医的程度。

“别惺惺作态了，年轻人。”Dwalin粗鲁地说。

“Dwalin！”Balin责备道。“别理他，Baggins先生。他只是有些心烦，因为被赶到夏尔骚扰哈比人还被当做讨厌的家伙。”Balin回头对Dwalin说，“你应该让Thorin负责，是他给你骚扰哈比人的任务的，别责怪Baggins先生。”

Dwalin发着牢骚，摩擦着胳膊，好像在安抚什么旧伤一样。Bilbo瞪大眼睛在他们之间看来看去，对他回家后可能面对的情况忧心忡忡。

“我知道了……”

“你应该早点想通。既然已经得到答案，我们必须马上走了。”矮人女士得意地笑着说，“如果我是你，我就会猜到要发生什么，所以我会立刻回家去。”

没等他回答，她就驱马离开，其他人立刻跟上，Dwalin一直满腹狐疑地盯着Bilbo，直到他们消失在大门里。

Bilbo觉得膝盖发软，跌跌撞撞的几乎站立不稳，钓鱼工具掉的到处都是。Thorin到底做了什么啊！

Bilbo再次收拾好他的东西准备回家，又看了眼通完东门的栈道，正好看到有人步行走回来。Bilbo停下来，好奇那是否会是Thorin，如果是的话等等他是不是好一些？直到看清楚来者光秃秃的头顶他才知道那是Dwalin。紧张平复下来，Bilbo松了口气。

“我来确定一下，你不会再次消失吧。”Dwalin赶上Bilbo后小声说。

“我根本没消失过，如果你是说我躲着Thorin的话，答案是不。”Bilbo气哼哼地说，试着不要把愤怒表现的太过明显，随后他跺着脚走上小路。

“依我看，你今天一整天都在躲着他。”

Bilbo翻着白眼，“我没有。我只是来钓鱼，如果Thorin找不到我可不是我的错。”

纹身矮人低声咕哝着什么，很可能不是什么友善的内容，而且一路上甚至没提过要帮Bilbo拿他那一大堆东西。如果让Bilbo在Thorin和Dwalin之间选择谁更没有礼貌的话，Dwalin绝对会毫无悬念地胜出，Bilbo甚至都不愿意和这个矮人多待一秒钟！

Bilbo竭尽全力假装没有一个庞大坏脾气的矮人，像个心不甘情不愿的保镖一样跟在他后面。但是很快Bilbo就没有多余的精力关心她自己，转而更担心起矮人来。当他们到达夏尔边境的时候，许多哈比人从自己的田地和花园里走出来，停在路边盯着他们，还有些人满脸不高兴地指指点点。本来Bilbo应该觉得忸怩，但是哈比人的怒火并不是冲着他来的，而是指向他的护送者。Dwalin好像注意到了那些情绪，Bilbo回头想看看他的反应，发现他低着头耳朵几乎与肩膀齐平，为那些注目大受打击的样子。

“你真的四处去骚扰哈比人？”Bilbo进了最大的努力忽视矮人，但还是无法打消他的好奇心。到底Dwalin干了什么能为哈比人的气愤感到如此糟糕？

“我谁也没骚扰。”一个农夫竖起甘草叉比划着威胁的姿势，尽管Dwalin背后背着两把巨大的战斧，哈比人还是摆出一副要冲上前抓住他的气势。Bilbo决定还是快走几步的好。

“一如帮帮忙，看看这个矮人多么顽固。”Bilbo小声地自言自语。

“马哈尔救我，看看这个哈比人多么易怒。”Dwalin低声讽刺回来。

Bilbo吃惊地差点把钓竿扔到地上，他根本没想到矮人会还知道回击他。

他们转过弯就快到袋底洞了，这时Bilbo看到了一个非常诡异的景象。原本那两只渡鸦仍然站着篱笆上，现在又出现另外三只加入它们。而且，门前堆着三个巨大的包裹、两个篮子装着满满的食物、一大摞书，还有几乎夏尔人口数量一半那么多的花装饰着他的门廊和窗户。Dwalin在他身后大声地打了个呼哨。

“究竟发生……”Bilbo觉得有一个膝盖正在发软，他差点拌倒，庆幸的是Dwalin及时抓住了他。

“我想我不是唯一被派出来的人。”

“Thorin命令你做这些的？”Bilbo猛地转过头盯着Dwalin，摆摆手挣脱矮人的搀扶。到底是哪个更出乎Bilbo的意料，是Thorin竟然有这么好的朋友，还是矮人可能滥用了皇家警卫的职能之便。

“当然。”Dwalin困惑地说，“还有谁会需要送渡鸦信息和花？除非你非常容易被冒犯，今天恰巧不止一人需要乞求你的原谅。”

“Well，没有，但是……”Bilbo回头望着堆满哈比洞的礼物，声音渐弱下来。

Dwalin大力摇晃着篱笆把渡鸦赶走，以便他打开大门。它们不高兴地蹦跳到一边，把喙靠在一起，饥渴地盯着篮子里的腊肉。矮人好像没看到那些生物一样，但是Bilbo还是担心它们是否有危险，于是他迅速小心地通过入口，尽量避免惊扰到它们。

“Bilbo Baggins先生！”一只鸟大喊道，它比其它几只要衰老很多，有些年纪、半瞎、头顶还有些秃。“我是Roäc，Carc之子。我带给你一个消息，为此我等了你一整天。让我赶快说完，好离开这个鬼的地方，求你了。”

Bilbo吃惊地咬着嘴唇，声音梗在喉咙里。唯一能做的就只有点头。

“很好。”那只老鸟冲着Bilbo磕了磕它的喙，“Thorin Oakenshield希望能对哈比人Bilbo Baggins致歉。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，清了清喉咙说道，“嗯……就这些？”

“还有更多，以矮人的标准非常富有诗意，但是等的时间太长我全部忘记了。”老鸟用仅剩的一只眼瞪着他，“如果你没让我等这么长时间，我肯定能让你听到全部的内容。”

“该死的鸟……”Dwalin在门前发着牢骚，他正在那里检查篮子里的食物。

Roäc不快地啄着羽毛，“其他几只的消息都差不多，但是我们受命等到你听完才能离开。放我们走，结束这一切，我们都饿了。”

五双晶亮的黑眼睛和锋利的喙直对着Bilbo，他感到无形的压迫感，不得不默许它们离开，“当然，让你们等这么久，我感到很抱歉！”

其它四只鸟立刻飞走了，Roäc吃力地离开篱笆，悬在半空中，试了好几次才乘风飞起。Bilbo瞪大眼睛看着它们飞回孤山的方向，非常好奇Thorin到底是怎么做到让渡鸦给他捎口信的，写封信不是更容易些？

“Thorin不会高兴的。”Dwalin说，用力地咀嚼着一串腊肠。

“嘿！那不是我的嘛！”Bilbo喊道，抓过矮人手里的肉。

Dwalin不在意地耸耸肩，看起来并不太想吃Bilbo的礼物，“你很走运，那些鸟没吃掉它。需要帮你都拿进去嘛？”

Bilbo看看了所有的包裹和鲜花，又看了看Dwalin，不得不面对事实，接受他的帮助，“拜托。”

Bilbo捡起钓竿，把他钓的鱼放在厨房里，Dwalin出去拿包裹。篮子太满Bilbo甚至提不起来，于是他把目标转到书上，把他们带去图书室，Dwalin来负责其他的东西。最后除了鲜花其它东西都搬进来了，Bilbo抬手摩擦着嘴唇，凝视着门廊。

Dwalin带着傲慢的表情站在他身边，突然，Bilbo灵光一闪，知道为什么刚才那些哈比人那么讨厌这个矮人了。

“我不能把这些拿进来。”Bilbo说，在矮人和鲜花之间看来看去。有一部分他可以放在空花瓶里，但是大部分放在外面明天太阳升起后肯定会枯萎，真是太浪费了。

Dwalin耸耸肩。

Bilbo挠挠头，“我不明白为什么有这么多花？”

“我听说送花是最好的道歉方式。”

“你是不是只问了男性？这么多花我也没有用，尽管它们很引人注目，但是你把这么多花买走别人一定会生气，我感到很过意不去。”

Dwalin变得沮丧起来，不知道是关于他搞错了询问对象，还是他弄来太多花。Bilbo不清楚，而且他不打算追究。拾起最新鲜甚至还带着根的一些，Bilbo把它们交给Dwalin拿着，以便他找几个花瓶摆在屋里。它们很美，但是Bilbo更喜欢在土里欣赏它们而不是花瓶里。

接下来Bilbo盯着包裹，考虑是否有拆开的价值，但是Dwalin一直监视着他，Bilbo大声地叹了口气打开第一个。里面是七大卷布料，还有几捆缎带。每件看起来都即昂贵又漂亮，如果Bilbo是个少女一定会为礼物心动不已。事实上，他对怎么使用这些东西完全没有概念，除了白色、蓝色和蜂蜜黄色的布料，其它的怎么办，难道要用它们做窗帘？Lobelia会很乐意接受那些缎带，如果他圆滑地谎称这些是结婚礼物的话。

第二个包裹还比较好接受，一个装满稻草的木箱装着里是三盘奶酪和一小桶红龙客栈的麦芽酒。最少是他可以享用的东西。Bilbo把这个包裹和食物篮子送到食品储存室。

Bilbo的情绪还在烦恼和气愤中飘忽不定，他把钓来的鱼切片，配上马铃薯、洋葱和豌豆。他装好一盘时，Dwalin呆站在窗边。尽管矮人皱眉看着他，他也没有打算邀请Dwalin一起进餐。他不该为没吃到东西就表现在小题大做——Bilbo恶意地想，好像他在通过Dwalin惩罚Thorin一样。

Bilbo刚把餐巾掖到衬衫里，一阵敲门声响起。Dwalin站直身，对Bilbo假笑着，带着了然的愉悦表情。毫无疑问那肯定是Thorin，Bilbo感到双手在颤抖，全身出汗，好像有一道热流突然而至，几乎把他烧焦。哈比人不敢肯定他的毛毛脚还能不能支撑住他，恐怕他会摔倒不得不爬着把门打开。

“有人敲门。”Dwalin拖着长腔慢吞吞地说。

“唔，好-好的。”

“你是不是忘了有人要来？”

Bilbo用餐巾擦擦脸，胃里翻滚着要造反，很高兴他还没吃东西，否则现在就要吐出来了。

“没。哦，天哪，我不觉得我能站起来。”

Dwalin挑起眉疑惑地向下看着他的毛毛脚，最后瞥到Bilbo膝盖上的绷带。

“之前受伤了？”

“是昨-昨天。”Bilbo漫不经心的说，他的全部精力都被占据了，只能担心着矮人是否在门外等得不耐烦了。

Dwalin皱起眉，在Bilbo挣扎着起身时把他推回座位里，“坐着，我去开。”

对阻止矮人感到无能为力，Bilbo不得不看着Dwalin走过门廊打开门，放Thorin进来。


	7. 七、~Kind Beasts~仁慈的野兽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 做错事总是要道歉的。

Thorin急匆匆走进房间，眨眼间冲到Bilbo的面前，单膝跪地抬起哈比人的腿，拇指轻轻摩擦着上面的绷带。

“发生了什么？”Thorin低声说，查看Bilbo膝盖时一直担心地皱着眉头。“什么时候的事？”

“他说是昨天。”Dwalin回答，跟在Thorin身后，从后者的肩膀上瞄着Bilbo。

Bilbo不是很肯定他是不是看到Thorin为这个答案萎缩了一下。“是不是因为……”不管他想到了什么肯定让他非常沮丧，Thorin靠上前小心地握住Bilbo的手，轻柔地拉起来用额头抵着他的关节。

这个动作简直就像一如•伊露维塔本人在为Bilbo Baggins祈福一样，好像随着这个无比神圣的过程矮人的呼吸充满他的胸膛、矮人的血脉流过他的血管，最后视线重新聚焦到他的面前。“Thorin……”Bilbo倒抽了口冷气。

矮人的视线上移直到与Bilbo的目光交汇，在Bilbo厨房的阴影中，他朦胧的灰色眼眸闪烁着淡蓝色的光芒，满溢着难以言喻的情感。

“即使成堆的金银珠宝也无法弥补我昨天犯下的错误，更不配得到你的原谅。我享有你的友谊，最后却弃如敝履，本该和善的时候却粗鲁地伤害你，给你带来那么多不必要的痛苦。如果你再也不想见到我，我完全能够理解，但是我希望我们的分别不会让你对所有的矮人失去信心，觉得他们和我一样冷酷无情，进而永远远离孤山。”Thorin说完，慢慢低下头去。

Bilbo眼角的余光瞥到Dwalin正不自在地换着姿势，但是哈比人的注意力完全被Thorin占满了。

“我深深地伤害了你的感情。”Thorin看着哈比人受伤的膝盖，“还有肉体。如果对我的礼物不满意，你可以要求任何依鲁伯有的东西，我都会双手奉上。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo呢喃着，轻柔地拉动矮人的辫子，唤起跪着的矮人的注意，“所有我想要的只是一个简单的道歉，你已经做到了。”

Thorin轻声断断续续地说：“然后我想为我伤害的人——Bilbo Baggins先生，给予一些补偿，还要为我不友好的行为向他道歉。”

Bilbo温柔地微笑着，心脏像刚赛跑过一样，几乎跳出胸膛。“那么我接受你的道歉，Thorin大人。”

“拜托，只是Thorin。”Thorin抬起Bilbo的一只手，在掌心落下温柔的一吻。“在见证人面前，我许诺绝不滥用你的仁慈，如若再让你受委屈，我发誓将割掉我的胡子。”

Dwalin一定是撞到了桌子，Bilbo的茶杯滚下来在地板上摔得粉碎。Dwalin咒骂着，但是Thorin和Bilbo很难把注意力从彼此身上挪开哪怕一秒钟。

“听起来有点极端。”Bilbo诚恳地说，手指划过Thorin的下巴以及被谈到的胡子，然后猛地一拉，“我可不认为你能承诺我们不会再吵架。”

“不能。”Thorin悲惨地说，“但是我可以保证更好地控制脾气。没有你陪伴的时光简直度日如年，我不曾忘记那天的糟糕回忆只为以此为戒，下不为例。”

Bilbo咬着嘴唇压抑住一阵笑意。虽然Thorin的发言像公告一样正式呆板，Bilbo却从未因其他人的宣言得到过这么安心的感觉。他的心脏跳得飞快，双手颤抖，全身唯一清晰的感官就是来自Thorin双手的紧握。

“我——我也应该道歉。”Bilbo拉起Thorin的手，用嘴唇摩擦着矮人满是伤痕的关节。“我不该对你那么苛刻，我不该期望身为矮人的你表现的像个哈比人。而且你是对的，阻止我像对待孩子一样对你，我很抱歉。”

“当然会原谅你。”Thorin跳起来拉过一把椅子，比便他坐下的时候可以用膝盖贴着Bilbo的大腿。“现在告诉我你怎么受伤的？发生了什么？”

“我只是摔倒了。”Bilbo眨眨眼挤掉隐现的泪水，提醒自己不要因为Thorin如此轻易地接纳他的道歉反应过度。他才是他们中因为吵架深受伤害的那一个，而且到现在回忆起Thorin在图书馆的指责还令他心痛不已。“回家的路上被鹅卵石绊倒了，我的堂兄Odo帮我处理了伤口，还给我上了些药膏止疼。”

“如果需要，我可以叫御医给你检查一下。”Thorin焦急地说，手指轻柔地戳了戳露在绷带外的瘀伤。

Bilbo换了个姿势，试着不要表现的太明显，Thorin的碰触带来的愉悦颤栗穿过脊椎传至全身。“你不该滥用职务之便，那些医生有更重要的病人要顾，肯定比治疗一个哈比人擦伤的膝盖重要。”

Dwalin的手卡在饼干罐子里，发出一阵哐啷哐啷的声响，打破了两人热情的气氛。Thorin坐回去，似乎为Dwalin仍然存在感到很惊讶。“你现在可以走了，我的朋友。”

“都解决了？”

Thorin看向Bilbo露齿而笑，“我想应该是，谢谢你帮我看着他。”

Bilbo快乐的微笑变成皱眉，“我告诉他我不会躲着你了。”

Dwalin哼了一声，嘭的一声把手从罐子里拔出来。“他不喜欢那些花和布料，你应该知道一下。”

“不！他们很可爱。”Bilbo飞快地说，“我只是觉得有点太多了。”

Thorin看了圈袋底洞里，巡视着每件物品，“礼物不对？我们问了夏尔周围的哈比人送什么最好。”

“不，他们很好很贴心，我只是想说，你下次可以考虑不要只询问哈比丈夫，他们寻求妻子原谅时送什么西。因为我不知道该拿那些缎带和蕾丝怎么办。”

两个矮人都有些懊恼，Thorin顺了顺胡子，Dwalin困窘的搔搔脖子。“啊，我也觉得奇怪呢。”Thorin说。

“但是其他东西非常棒。”Bilbo继续说，“奶酪、红龙客栈的麦芽酒和篮子里的食物非常好。我从来没见过这么多食物。希望没给你带来太多麻烦。”

“今天我在戴尔，”Thorin轻声说，抚平外套。“有人说哈比人喜欢食物胜于一切，我想篮子里一定有你喜欢的。”

“哦，我喜欢。”Bilbo说，“我看见篮子里有来自安都因河谷【1】的蜂蜜蛋糕，还有兰巴斯【2】。我以前从来没吃过兰巴斯，但是我母亲跟我说过，只要一小口就有强烈的饱胀感。”

Thorin紧皱着眉头，Bilbo突然记起矮人非常讨厌精灵。

Dwalin放弃与饼干的搏斗，把罐子放回壁炉上。“我回孤山去了，你会留很久吗，Thorin？”

Thorin转过头渴望地盯着Bilbo，哈比人觉得自己的脸变成粉红色了。“我不知道，但是可能再待一会儿。别等我，告诉其他人别担心，能离开我自然会离开的。”

Dwalin点点头，用库兹都语发着牢骚，Thorin同样用矮人语低吼着回了几句。Bilbo浑身紧绷，以为他们随时会打起来，直到Dwalin爆出一阵大笑。

“那么，祝你好运。”Dwalin拖着长腔说，对Bilbo抛出一个嘲弄的秋波，“这家伙可不像那种只要你要求恰当就会趴在任何平面上的类型。”

“Dwalin！”Thorin咆哮道，冲过去亲自把另一个矮人扔出门。他们戏谑地扭打了一阵，直到Thorin把自己的脚从Dwalin的下面挣脱出来，后者跌跌撞撞地出了院子。Bilbo跳起来冲向窗户，监督矮人是否毁坏了他的花园或者伤了他自己。

“别理他，他是个傻子，自己说什么都不知道。我不会像那样非难你，甚至损坏你的名誉。”Thorin走回来站在Bilbo背后一起看着Dwalin一瘸一拐地走上步道。

“我知道他只是在戏弄我。”Bilbo羞怯地仰视着矮人。

“过来。”Thorin说，拉着Bilbo离开窗户走进客厅。“坐，你的膝盖需要休养，而且我还想和你聊一会儿。”

Bilbo放任他把自己推进椅子里，Thorin拖来一个软踏让哈比人放脚。有些出乎意料，这回Thorin竟然会注意到他的需求，所以矮人又倒了杯葡萄酒，把Bilbo盛满鱼的盘子放在桌边时他没有抗议，一边细嚼慢咽地品味着晚餐，一边看着矮人清理厨房的茶杯碎片。

Bilbo需要些时间来沉淀此刻胸中难以名状的情愫，他很快乐，即使只是看到Thorin都觉得欣慰，但是他仍然小心谨慎，迟疑着不知是否该能把自己的心交到矮人的手里。更可能的是，他们的争吵只是更进一步的证明他们对彼此的了解还不够，他们之间的情感还无法凌驾于其他。

Thorin坐在他对面的椅子里，那个位置曾经是Bilbo母亲的。粉色和白色的玫瑰在Thorin一身黑的主色调下显得格外显眼，矮人深蓝色的外衣和深色的皮肤在Bilbo色彩鲜艳的装饰品下对比十分鲜活。他看起局促不安，但是Thorin根本没注意到，可能根本也不在意。

Thorin靠在椅背上，小心地打量着Bilbo，“你看起来很糟糕。”

Bilbo放下叉子，怒视着Thorin。

“那一定是我的错，我应该道歉。”Thorin匆忙说。

“你是应该。”Bilbo直白地告诉他。

“对不起。”Thorin说。

“我知道。”Bilbo叹了口气，很久都没有睁开。他太疲惫了，即使今天还算是松懈和缓的一天。但是，他本来还没准备好面对Thorin。几乎毫不犹豫地接受了Thorin的道歉，他蜷缩着，像是老诺克被抓到出老千时一样。并不是说他对Thorin有什么不满，只是他刚刚还被愤怒填的满满的，很难轻易妥协。

“对不起。”Thorin重复道，好像读懂Bilbo的想法一样。

Bilbo揉着太阳穴，试图赶走疼痛，“我说我知道。”

传来一阵衣服摩擦的声音，但Bilbo还是没有睁开双眼。“对不起。”Thorin说，比之前靠的更近，声音更轻柔。

“我知道。”Bilbo低声说，他能感觉到Thorin温热的躯体紧贴着他的大腿，Thorin周身散发出岩石和烟草的炙热香气弥漫在周围的空气里。粗大的手指环绕着Bilbo的手腕，把他双手带入一片温暖的钳制中。

“对不起。”温柔的呢喃抵着Bilbo的手掌艰难地吐出，哈比人双眼仍然阖着，矮人嘴唇紧贴着他皮肤的触感格外敏感，带来一阵贯彻全身的颤栗。Thorin的胡子刷过Bilbo脆弱的皮肤，哈比人瑟索了一下，弯曲手指抵着Thorin的脸颊。

“我——我原谅你。”Bilbo睁开眼，看着Thorin的头顶，“要是一直这样跪着你的衣服就完蛋了。”

Thorin笑起来，这阵开怀的笑声带走他弥漫整个哈比洞的阴云。Bilbo从Thorin的掌握中抽出一只手，梳过矮人的头发，停在肩胛处画着圈圈。矮人更贴近Bilbo的手掌，几乎要发出猫咪一样愉悦的咕噜声。

“你闻起来像鱼。”Thorin贴着Bilbo的手腕含糊地说。

“Well，”Bilbo挖苦地说，“一点都不意外。”

Thorin再次轻笑出声，直起身站起来，“我得到你的原谅了。”

Bilbo知道Thorin并不是在寻求肯定，但他还是点了点头。

“很好，那我就放心了。”

“其实你不用送我那么多东西，你知道的。”在Thorin站起来坐回座位后，Bilbo不情愿地收回手放在膝盖上。没有了Thorin的碰触就像被丢弃在冰冷的河水中失去了停靠，没有抓着矮人的时候感觉皮肤冰冷、手掌空空。

“都留着吧，或许将来有一天你会有需要。”

“但是我已经把蕾丝送人了。”Bilbo勉强忍住对Thorin竖中指的冲到，“我用不着，现在和以后都用不着。”

“我想你带着蕾丝装饰一定会非常招人喜欢，哈比人。”Thorin假笑着说。

“闭嘴。”Bilbo掩住微笑，“我会用那些你买给我的布料，给你做件粉色带缎带的斗篷，在缝合处挂满铃铛。穿着它在依鲁伯保护国王，会显得非常贵气，你觉得呢？”

Thorin假装皱着眉，“尽管做好了，你可以给我做衣服，我会非常骄傲地穿出去。我穿什么都一样英俊。”

Bilbo爆出一阵大笑，即使他知道那很可能是个非常令人沮丧的事实。Thorin穿什么都像是专门为他设计的风格。他宽阔的肩膀支撑着斗篷锐气十足地一直垂到脚踝，毛皮装束、袖子上的刺绣还有盔甲都完美地贴服着他的肌肉，就连颜色都是精挑细选的，衬托得穿戴者更加出众，使Thorin毫不费力就能战胜他人。即使如此，Bilbo有种感觉，就算Thorin只穿个麻袋看起来依然会充满皇室风范。

******************

“你的眼睛都直了。”Bilbo继续他的晚餐，吃了一会儿后说，“饿了？”

“我看的是你。”Thorin毫不羞愧地答道。

“Thorin……”Bilbo脸红了，矮人的戏弄让他头晕目眩。

“是真的。”Thorin温柔的说，“你的头发在火光里像金子一样闪闪发光，双眼像蔚蓝色的星星宝石。你的嘴唇像粉色的玉石般渴求亲吻，皮肤像抛过光的月亮石。如果我不是那么善妒的话，我一定会让你穿金戴银挂满宝石，在依鲁伯四处炫耀，享受其他矮人的嫉妒。”

“别说了。”Bilbo把脸埋在手里。“你不需要像追求一个少女那样说那些漂亮的台词，Thorin。”

“对你表达我的渴望不是件羞耻的事情。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo从指缝间盯着矮人，“你根本不了解我！”

“现在还不。”Thorin无赖地笑着。即使Bilbo不是那么接纳矮人的话，他都会被他的自信倾倒。然而事实上，那让他更加充满魅力。

“那么我的感受怎么办？”Bilbo问道，等到他足够冷静得能把手拿下来，他给杯子里倒满红酒。他需要为即将到来的话题提供鼓励。房间里的紧张气氛蒸腾至沸点，如果不立刻处理，几乎立刻会溢出将一切毁坏殆尽。

Thorin探身向前，肘拄着膝盖，“请告诉我你的愿望。”

Bilbo用力吞咽着，以这种方式鼓起勇气大声说出来，“我一直是个小心谨慎的人，如果我还不了解你就无法爱上你，我们哈比人不会莽撞的投入爱河。我也不会拒绝承认对你陪伴的渴望，而且我觉得你，”Bilbo的脸变得越来越红，“令人心动，但是我不是那种可以无缘无故调情的人，如果你心不在此，我恳求你不要再纠缠我。”

矮人倾身上前，爱抚着Bilbo的脚踝，手指轻轻梳过他脚面的毛发。Bilbo强忍着抽回脚的冲动，为Thorin会说的话担忧不已。

“我没打算纠缠你。”Thorin抬起头，灰蓝色的眼睛专注地盯着Bilbo的，“我只是想要……向你求婚。”

Bilbo倒吸一口气，被Thorin坦率的承认吓了一跳。他，well，他从来没想到Thorin竟然会直接跳到求婚的话题上，他们才刚刚打算进入一段浪漫关系。尽管那是个绝妙的想法，而且Bilbo不觉得自己会拒绝，但是那让他忧心忡忡，他们之间发展的太快了。Bilbo的呼吸变得不畅，他开始怀疑自己可能随时会晕倒，信息量太大了，他害怕自己其实是在做梦。

Thorin继续道，“矮人也不是随随便便调情的类型，一旦下定决心就会矢志不渝。我们一生中只会拥有一个伴侣，即使失去配偶的伤痛也不不得不独自面对。虽然一个鳏寡的矮人不会像精灵那样灰飞烟灭，但那并不意味着他们的爱就不是真挚的。”

“我从未那么认为过。”Bilbo说，试图跟上Thorin的思路。他还被Thorin的声明弄得有点晕头转向。

“很好，我听精灵说了很多贬低我人民的话。我必须承认我对哈比人和你们结婚的方式欠缺了解。”Thorin转动辫子上的珠饰，热切地盯着Bilbo，好像答案能从他脸上自己冒出来一样。

“嗯，well。”Bilbo摆弄着衬衫袖口，要回答的事和他自己想问的问题不断盘旋着。他决定先说脑子里第一个出现的想法，“哈比人的婚姻里也很少会有离婚的情况，最后一次出现几乎是在一百年前，而且通常都是一些可以谅解的原因。我们——我们也许不像矮人那么投入，我是说，寡妇还是可以结婚的，而且即使因为心碎我们也不会像精灵那样消失。你知道，他们会考虑孩子的问题，以及对他们最好的……”Bilbo的声音越来越小，为刚说的内容给了自己一脚。

Thorin皱着眉头，消化着Bilbo说的内容，“离婚？我从来没听说过。”

Bilbo紧张地结巴着，“W-well，我没说那是我们需要担心的问题，所以把我说-说的那些都忘了吧。”

“嗯。”Thorin点点头，刮着下巴思考着。

“我，嗯，你确定想向我求婚？你知道我是个哈比人。”

Thorin眨眨眼，“我当然知道你是个哈比人。”

希望他没有冒犯矮人，Bilbo防备地抬起手。“是的，well，我只是核实一下。因为你是个矮人，所以我不明白为什么在所有人中你会向我求婚。我没有财宝，而且我也不可能在战场上骁勇善战。我喜欢我的书、我的扶手椅还有我的花园。”Bilbo觉得无法直视Thorin，心虚地撇开眼，“我只是依鲁伯厨房的卑微糕点师，并不是什么特别的人。”

“我喜欢你。”Thorin简单地说，Bilbo猛地抬起头看着他。“你不惧怕我，而且你看起来很漂亮。我觉得这两点就够我着迷的了。”

“哦-哦。” Bilbo的双手震惊地落在膝盖上。他不知道是该为奉承高兴还是为被冒犯而生气，不管是哪种，Bilbo的心都为Thorin的坦白喜悦地狂跳着。

Thorin自己哼唱着，目光掠过未点燃的壁炉，矮人的手好像完全是在无意识地搔着Bilbo的脚背。Bilbo蜷缩着脚趾，担心Thorin发现脚趾上有什么脏东西。

“嗯，恐怕我对被矮人求婚的细节了解的也不多。”Bilbo缓慢地说。时间慢慢的过去，他觉得是时候说一些实质性的反对意见了，关于Thorin的求婚，但并不是说他要拒绝矮人。他不确定，也许矮人会经过一个漫长的订婚期，那么就能给他们足够的时间更好地了解彼此，最后才能做出将来是否在一起的决定。哈比人的定婚期不是很长，但是建立在一对恋人结识几年的基础上，因此一般来说一旦开始求婚就要开始准备婚礼的庆典，一般情况下这个过程最多会不会超过一个月。

Thorin灵机一动，收回手。“那本书，里面会提到一些。”他示意Bilbo看向那本书。

“哦，好的。”Bilbo为Thorin没有直接告诉他而感到失望。也许Thorin有他自己的想法？求婚过程中突然变冷的态度非常令人气馁。

Thorin摩擦着眉毛，“哈比人和我——”

一阵敲门声打断了矮人的话，在Thorin能说什么以前Bilbo跳起来去应门，无视了他黑着的脸。

“Gandalf！”Bilbo大喊道，很高兴见到他的老朋友，如果不考虑他选择了错误时机的话。

“Gandalf？”Thorin念叨着，看到巫师进来后惊讶地站了起来。“你在这干什么？”

巫师只停顿了一下，微笑着把帽子和手杖递给Bilbo。“我来拜访我的朋友Bilbo，不得不问，Thorin Oakenshield又在这里做什么？”

Thorin咬牙切齿地说，“是我先问的，而且我在哪随我高兴。”

“当然，当然。”Gandalf欢快地说，随后转过头面对哈比人。“花园里有很多可爱的花，我不记得之前看过它们。”

“那些是，嗯，礼物。”

Gandalf了然地点点头，“啊，一个仰慕者。我想未来的日子里，袋底洞会有一些激动人心的事。”

Thorin像座狼一样低声咆哮着。环视了一圈矮人等候的房间，Gandalf差点笑裂开。巫师做了一个奇怪的手势，随后Thorin逐渐镇静了一些。

“想喝点什么吗，Gandalf？”Bilbo来回看着俩人，对两人之间剑拔弩张的气氛惊奇不已。Well，准确的说其实是Thorin对Gandalf的紧张戒备，而Gandalf对矮人的怒视浑然不觉。

“哦，如果来些红酒就太好了。谢谢你，Bilbo。”

Bilbo跑去储藏室给客人和自己取一些红酒。他能听到客厅里争执的声音越来越大，把头靠向橱柜，为摆在眼前的事实默默哀悼，因为来了客人，所以他现在根本不可能从Thorin那得到想要的答案。Thorin看起来可不是那种可以在其他人面前讨论求婚事宜的类型。

Bilbo回到客厅后，看见Thorin的脸上带着明显的不悦。Gandalf倒是很开心的样子，从哈比人手里接过他的酒，示意Bilbo给他递些饼干。Bilbo把点心放在Thorin旁边，希望食物能改变他的坏心情。

“哦。”Bilbo坐下前突然想到什么，“我应该把火点上，天快黑了。”

“让我来。”Thorin说，手压着Bilbo的肩膀把他推回座位里。

“Well，看起来你驯服了一个矮人，Bilbo。”Thorin在壁炉边僵硬地停下了点火的动作。Bilbo本来要感谢矮人的体贴，但听了Gandalf的话他的下巴差点掉下来。

“Gandalf！”Bilbo气愤地尖叫出声，“对Thorin友善点，他是我的客人。”

巫师咯咯笑着，“对不起，无意冒犯。我只是太累了，在经历漫长的一天后，我的嘴有点不听使唤。自从我来到依鲁伯以后，事情一直都不太顺利。”

“依鲁伯不需要你的帮助，巫师。”Thorin抱怨着，点燃炉火后回到他本来的座位上。“你要是想离开随时都可以。”

“Well，依鲁伯的国王需要我。”Gandalf挑眉看着矮人。

Thorin哼了一声，气呼呼地盘起胳膊。

Bilbo瞪大眼睛来回看着两人，为他们无视他传递着秘密的行为越来越生气。Bilbo只能猜到Thorin作为国王警卫时和Gandalf发生过口角，兴许发生了什么让矮人心烦意乱的事？除此之外，他想不到还能有什么原因造成Thorin如此狂躁。他会问问Thorin，但是现在看来如果他敢问什么个人问题的话，矮人就会立刻冲上来咬断他的胳膊。而且相比之下，Bilbo宁可屋子里有个发狂的矮人也好过出现一个愤怒的巫师。

“你找哈比人有什么事，巫师。”

Gandalf掏出烟斗，不知道怎么用拇指点燃它，狠狠吸了几口。“嗯，今天天气不错，你不得觉嘛。我敢说冬天马上要来了，而且不会很久。Gamgee家已经收割好了吗，Bilbo？”

“呃，是的。”Bilbo的目光离开的他的毛毛脚，抬头看着巫师。

“那很好，如果我没记错的话，他们有不少讨喜的南瓜。今年夏尔有丰收节吗？或者要和都灵之日共同庆祝？我记得Took家总是举办最棒的聚会，有一年舞会后我的脚起满了水泡。”

“我不——”

“巫师，你竟敢无视我！”Thorin再次站起来，愤怒地挥舞着拳头，但是他的身型和Gandalf相比太小巧了，即使坐着，巫师还是比他高出一个，所以没能达到他理想的震撼效果。

“坐下，Thorin大人。你最好合作。”Gandalf歪着头看向矮人的方向。Thorin哼了一声，半信半疑地看了他一眼，再次回到座位，双臂抱胸气哼哼地坐下，矮人看起来就像个被忽视而发脾气的孩子。

“我认识Bilbo的母亲，听说他去世以后，我想我应该来悼念她，而且Bilbo非常友善的告诉我有空随时可以来拜访他。我想你能明白，如果我们不友好相处，就是对他的怠慢。”

小声地发着牢骚，Thorin不情愿地点头同意了。

“我听说最近Bilbo有些关于矮人的问题。”Gandalf对着Bilbo挤眉弄眼，“Thorin大人是否能好心的帮你解决？”

“我——呃，well。”Bilbo结结巴巴白地说，脸红的厉害，目光根本不敢对上Thorin。

“我在戴尔找到个助手，他会晚几分钟到。如果问题解决了我会通知他可以回去了，但是他走了很长一段路到这。”Gandalf吸了口烟，Bilbo可以发誓巫师在嘲笑他。

“有矮人骚扰你？”Thorin问道，对Bilbo的安全问题十分关切，并不知道他就是Bilbo向Gandalf抱怨的需要解决的矮人问题。

“我……well，不完全。”Bilbo在双重压力下哽住了，一方面来自Thorin的关心，另一方面是Gandalf的探寻。

突然神奇地传来一阵微小的敲门声，如果不是Bilbo正在祈祷着有什么能分散大家的注意力的话，他根本不会注意到。

“哦，天哪，一定是他。”Bilbo站起来，眨眼之间冲过去打开了们。Bilbo向外张望着，起先谁也没看到。

“没有……”Bilbo刚要开口，向下看了一眼才看到那个非常不一般的生物。

“啊！Pumpernickel大人，你来了！”Gandalf出现在Bilbo身后，从他头顶把那个生物迎进Bilbo的哈比洞，甚至都没有任何迟疑的停顿。

那个生物，长着猫的外表，但是体型比猫更大、毛更长。他像Thorin第一次登门时一样，趾高气昂地晃进Bilbo家，对所有目之所及的事物抱着嘲弄的鄙视，漫不经心地端详着Bilbo。那个生物坐下来，冲着他俩哼了一声。

“是的。”Gandalf弯下腰，一边对猫样生物说话，一边把手放在哈比人的肩膀上。“这是Bilbo Baggins，想雇用你的哈比人。”巫师转向Bilbo看着他的脸，“这是Pumpernickel大人，伟大的Fluffydinë之子，戴尔胡同骑士和捕鼠能手。那么Bilbo，Pumpernickel大人同意在你手下工作，以一日三餐和壁炉边温暖的床作为报酬。他不仅可以按照要求保证矮人远离你，还可以让鸟、老鼠、昆虫和偶然出现在镇子里的半兽人跟你保持距离。”

“半兽人？”Bilbo厉声说。

Thorin一定是听到了他的喊声，于是矮人迅速冲到门口，“半兽人！在哪？”

“这儿没有半兽人，Thorin大人。我们在讨论Bilbo和Pumpernickel大人之间的契约问题。”

“那是什么！”Thorin大声喊道，无视了巫师，从兜里掏出把刀指着Pumpernickel。

猫的喉咙里发出一阵低沉的隆隆声，如果可能的话他的皮毛膨胀的更大了。他肯定不喜欢被用刀指着，也可能他只是单纯的不喜欢矮人。他的眼睛竖成一条线闪烁着黄色的光芒，Thorin看起来随时准备逃跑，但是仍然勇敢地坚守在Bilbo面前。Bilbo会赞扬矮人的勇敢，如果不是通过激怒猫，来判断他是否无害的话，而且Thorin已经激怒他了。

“呃，我们能把从矮人手里保护我的事忘掉吗？”Bilbo贴着边溜到Gandalf的身边，不想卷入Thorin和野兽的战争。

巫师大笑起来，“当然，随你高兴。”

“很好。”Bilbo咽了口唾沫，“有办法阻止他们吗？” Pumpernickel大人开始用他锋利的爪子刮着地毯，左右颤动着尾巴好像随时都会扑到Thorin身上。

“有，你是对的。这么晚了还打架完全不必要。”Gandalf咳了一声，“Thorin大人，如果好心收起你的武器，Pumpernickel大人保证不会伤害你或者Bilbo。Pumpernickel大人，你母亲会为你的行为蒙羞的，上工第一天就打架，还是跟你老板的客人。矮人对Bilbo没有威胁，所以保护哈比人远离矮人的任务已经不在契约里了。”

“你竟然让这么污秽的野兽进入我婚约者的家。”Thorin对巫师怒目而视，不情不愿地把刀插回鞘里。被谈及的野兽竖起鼻子继续检查房子，看起来对Gandalf的斥责毫不在意。

Gandalf的眉毛都要挑到发际线里去了，“哦！我都不知道，这是天大的好消息，你真不应该瞒着我Bilbo。”

Bilbo吓得差点跳起来，“我没，呃，well，他确实向我求婚了，而且才刚发生不久？”哈比人搅着手指，强忍住把所有人推出去关上门的冲到。这真太令人苦恼，他还没最后答应Thorin的求婚，但是矮人已经告诉客人们他们订婚了。

Thorin还是对猫的事情没完没了，他转头皱眉看着Bilbo，“告诉那个生物，我们不需要它的帮助。”

“我不会那么草率，Thorin大人。按照哈比人的规定，一个追求者必须在有监护人存在的情况下进行求婚，而且没有Bilbo的亲戚在场，你独自和他待在屋子里都是不得体的。如果你打算在可预见的未来经常拜访夏尔的话，我觉得让Pumpernickel大人来保护Bilbo的名誉，还是可以忍受的。”

低咒了几句，Thorin抱臂看向Bilbo寻求答案。Bilbo除了飞快地点头外不知该作何反应。Gandalf说的是真的，但是一般情况下监护人的存在是给那些特别年轻和无法抑制冲动的哈比人准备的，防止他们在真正结婚以前就跳上婚床。

“很好，野兽可以留下来。”Thorin说。Gandalf微笑着，在Thorin转身的时候冲Bilbo眨眨眼。

“你真贴心，Thorin大人。”Gandalf向着Thorin的背影弯了弯腰。

Bilbo去给Pumpernickel大人准备住所，拿出Thorin送给他的篮子中的一个，还有Bilbo大姨的被子给猫做了张床。幸运的是，还剩下些鱼给他吃，一涉及到食物他立刻同哈比人热络了起来，但是吃完以后他就甩甩尾巴消失在后院里了。

“古怪的动物。”Bilbo摇着头自言自语地说。老实说他不介意有个陪伴或者有人在他不在的时候看家，他只是不确定是否需要一只猫来监视Thorin和他的求婚过程。

Bilbo再次回到客厅后，那晚剩下的话题变得轻松了很多。但是一谈到Gandalf和Thorin在依鲁伯的工作他们就开始压低声音，所以Bilbo把话题维持在夏尔和他的新工作上，以避免更多的尴尬。但是即使在聊天中，Bilbo的潜意识里还是不断想着Thorin向他求婚的事。好奇他会做什么，以后面对矮人他要作何反应。如果不是怕对客人们太失礼，他会立刻冲过去拿起书读他需要的部分。

“我必须走了，朋友们。”Gandalf站起来，敲了敲后背。“明天很早就有个会议，从幽暗密林来的代表要和国王会谈，讨论庆典的相关事宜。”

Thorin看起来不太乐意听到这个话题。

“抱歉留你这么晚。”Bilbo说，帮他的客人拿来他的东西。

“别担心，我需要时间休息，而且见到你总是那么高兴，我的朋友。”

Gandalf特意看向Thorin，“可以请你护送我回孤山吗，Thorin大人？”

“不太想。”Thorin完全没有离开座位的意图。

“Thorin……”Bilbo温和地责备道，瞪了Thorin一眼。矮人叹了口气，不高兴地站起来。

Gandalf大笑着，“谁能想到一个哈比人竟然能hold住Thorin Oakenshield。我敢说Bilbo，你明天应该陪我一起去谈判，如果你在那事情就简单多了。”

Bilbo对巫师摆摆手，“别傻了，我的抱怨就对Thorin有用。”Bilbo对Thorin微笑着，表明他只是在开玩笑。Thorin一脸苦相，并没有被冒犯的迹象。

Thorin抬起Bilbo的手腕，亲吻哈比人的手背。“我的离开并非出自我本意。你先看看书，之后约会的时候再讨论细节。”

“好的。”Bilbo咬着嘴唇，忽视掉Gandalf看着他们时露出的欣喜微笑。“接下来四天我都要工作，所以如果想见我，可以来厨房找我。”

Thorin挑眉得意地笑着，“我一定会的。”

“走啦，Thorin大人。我们不该被告别耽误了。如果国王的事情尽快解决，Bilbo早晨还会在这。”

那一定是因为Thorin明天需要保护国王，Bilbo想。“你不能因为我或者Thorin的原因就对精灵马虎了事。”Bilbo对Gandalf说。

“别担心，Bilbo。”Gandalf的双眼在月光下闪烁着，“一切都会按照它本来的步调进行。”

Thorin的手滑下来，Bilbo还没来得及像他告别，矮人和巫师已经远的听不见了。Bilbo站在那向他们的背影挥手。月亮几乎和孤山在一条直线上，照亮了两人回依鲁伯的路。

Pumpernickel大人站在门口，不信任地望着离开二人的背影。

“他还会，嗯，”Bilbo觉得对着一只猫说话很古怪，“回来，而且我希望你不要撵他或任何其他的矮人离开，拜托。”

Pumpernickel大人迟疑地喵了一声，好像在询问Bilbo是否确定。

“是的，我想在夏尔我们会经常见到他。”Bilbo轻轻阖上哈比洞的门，小心着不会夹到猫的尾巴。

Bilbo走进客厅，拿起那本关于矮人的书，迅速翻到关于求婚的章节，读了起来。

**************************************

作者把Pumpernickel大人设定为毛发更汹涌的兔狲【3】，他们看起来非常狂野，带着武士风范。如果进入战斗模式，他们甚至能战胜半兽人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Anduin valley，Anduin安都因河是中土最大的河流，但是我不知道是不是河谷，所以这里的valley不知道是不是正规的说法。  
> 【2】lembas，兰巴斯，精灵的粮食  
> 【3】兔狲（学名：Otocolobus manul；拉丁名：Felis manul），别名：洋猞猁、玛瑙勒。体形粗短，体长50-65cm，体重2～3kg，栖息于沙漠、荒漠、草原或戈壁地区，能适应寒冷、贫瘠的环境，常单独栖居于岩石缝里或利用旱獭的洞穴，通路弯曲，深2米以上。夜行性，多在黄昏开始活动和猎食。视觉和听觉发达，遇危险时则迅速逃窜或隐蔽在临时的土洞中。腹部的长毛和绒毛具有很好的保暖作用，有利于长时间地伏卧在冻土地或雪地上，伺机捕猎。叫声似家猫，但较粗野。主要以鼠类为食，也吃野兔、鼠兔、沙鸡等。分布于亚洲中部地带向东至西伯利亚。


	8. 八、~Dancing Warriors~起舞的勇士

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo跟Ori和Dori谈了一场,而后他被王子拉去看Thorin和王子们的剑术训练

Bilbo猛地坐起来，突然意识到他还在自己的起居室里，最后一缕朝阳通过窗棂，照亮整个房间。他一定是读着书不小心睡着了。

Pumpernickel大人正在扑打他的毛毛脚，Bilbo猜这就是他醒来的主要原因。把猫赶走后，Bilbo慢慢站起来。猫咕哝着，抬头不以为然的看着哈比人。

“抱歉。”Bilbo打着呵欠说，“没想到竟然睡着了。”

猫呼哧呼哧喘着气，大摇大摆地向厨房走去。Bilbo紧跟在后面，一脸昏昏欲睡。

那本书引人入胜，矮人的求婚过程和结婚习俗跟哈比人大相径庭，而且Bilbo对那些矮人追求者必须履行的传统感到震惊不已。哈比人的求婚过程是简单和迅速的，但是矮人的却相当繁琐而且要持续很长时间。有一段文字记载有一对订婚的矮人伴侣持续了25年的求婚期，虽然造成这个结果的大部分原因是突然爆发的战争，但是仍然不能否认时间真的很长。还有一些古老的习俗，需要矮人把婚约者从他家里偷出来，否则他们的婚姻就不成立，除非求婚者至少杀死12只哥布林来代替前一个任务。从Bilbo的哈比人观点来看，这些全部都非常诡异并且野蛮。

值得庆幸的是，还有另外一个升级版，所以不会有‘抢夺配偶战’或者同Bilbo的追求者一起争相厮杀半兽人。因为Thorin已经声明他有意向Bilbo求婚，所以接下来Bilbo会从Thorin那得到三件礼物，分别是由铁的、金的、秘银打造的。书上还说，Thorin会为他的婚约者的胡子设计辫子，但是Bilbo不知道在他没有胡子的情况下这项要如何实施。或许他们可以临时改变一下，Thorin可以给他的头发或者毛毛脚设计一个辫子？

相对的，如果Bilbo接受Thorin的求婚，他需要在求婚过程的最后阶段送给Thorin一件武器，作为信任的回赠以及接受Thorin保护和求婚的证明。如果Bilbo仍然举棋不定，他可以延长订婚过程，通过给Thorin出一道难题，让他证明自己的价值。往往这样几年之后就能使一些追求者望而却步，当然这取决于当事人的勇武程度。如果想完全拒绝求婚，Bilbo可以向矮人要求一场决斗，或者剪掉由矮人设计的辫子，后者对于追求者来说减少了很多戏剧性的争端。

总而言之，情况没有Bilbo想象那么糟糕，但是他仍然对所有互相赠予的礼物以及武器困惑不已。哈比人对事物的要求更实际一下。当然会有舞蹈和鲜花，那是所有情侣之间的惯例，还需要满足对方的喜好。写情书也是努力型追求者的通常手段，作为表达爱意和表现写作技能的一种方式。简单的说，追求者没有明文规定必须送什么礼物，只要简单的表达对结成婚姻的渴望，一旦被接受得到官方认可就可以了。

Pumpernickel大师用头撞着Bilbo的膝盖窝，打断他的神游。

“抱歉，抱歉，有点分心了。”Bilbo说，打开橱柜，给猫拿出一个碗。即使Bilbo的脑袋还有些云山雾罩，做饭也是个极其简单的任务。

把自己和猫喂饱后，准备好面对崭新的一天，Bilbo拿出烟斗，到他树下的长凳上歇一会儿，猫在花园里欢快地扑虫子。他想今天会是个好天气，适合坐下来观赏勇士们操练。

Bilbo坐了很久，看着矮人们协调一致的动作，躲闪、刺杀假想的敌人。间或他们分组轮流休息和对抗，不断发出嘶吼喊叫声。

“Baggins老爷？”

Bilbo咳嗽起来，差点被自己烟斗冒出的烟呛死。他挥走残余的烟雾，向山下家的方向看去，Dori站在门前，身后的Ori靠在篱笆上。

“上来！”Bilbo大声喊道，挥手向两个矮人示意。他们穿过庭院吃力地爬上山来，Ori差点绊倒在一块石头上，Dori跟着大惊小怪了一阵子。

“Hello！今天天气真好，不是么。”Bilbo对他们微笑着，拍拍身边的座位。“我正在看勇士们操练，你们也来坐坐？”

“谢谢你。”Dori确保Ori稳稳当当的坐好，才在Bilbo和年轻的矮人间坐下。“我怎么不知道哈比人竟然还喜欢看矮人搏斗？”

“哦，well。”Bilbo说，“跟所有哈比人一样，我不并喜欢搏斗，但是隔着一段距离看，那些动作像跳舞一样。”

Ori憋着笑，藏在毛衣下的拳头捂着嘴。Dori皱眉道，“跳舞？”

“是啊。”Bilbo用烟斗指着田地里。“看，他们一起移动，让我想起一种哈比人聚会时跳的舞蹈。两人一组，握着对方的手转圈，然后抬起脚踢一下再向反方向转圈。”

Dori揉着下巴，眯起眼看着武士们，“你说的对……”

Ori把一本厚重的书放着腿上，在凌乱的字句间迅速翻找着，“你说的是哪种舞蹈，Baggins老爷？”

“可能是一种圆圈舞。”Bilbo吐出一个烟圈，搜索着脑子里的舞蹈。作为一个单身汉，他是舞会的宠儿，非常吃香，通常整晚都会在跳舞，根本没机会休息。“你们矮人不像哈比人那么注重脚的动作，但一些步法和法兰多拉舞比较接近。”

Ori点点头，瞪着棕色的眼睛渴求Bilbo继续说下去。Dori还在看着矮人搏斗，看到其中一个把对手摔倒的时候他不由得哼笑出声。

“很难对局外人解释，或许你可以等到收获感恩节的时候，亲自来看看，哈比人喜欢所有类型的舞蹈，乐于创造新的，而且我们不会把求学者拒之门外。”

年轻的矮人咬着嘴唇看向Dori，“可以吗，哥哥？我可以花一整天跟哈比人学习他们的舞蹈吗？”

Dori的眉头紧皱着，思考了很长时间，被Ori的请求难住了。Bilbo不明白问题出在哪儿，Ori看起来已经足够成熟，可以自己决定在哪里消耗时间，但是他不会对别人的家事随便插手。

“如果Dwalin也在场你必须保证离他远远的。”

Ori的脸变得通红。

Bilbo歪着头，“我不明白，Ori学习舞蹈跟Dwalin大人有什么关系？”

Dori嘟囔着，背对着他的弟弟防止他打断，以便他向哈比人解释得足够清楚。“Dwalin已经提起过一次要教我弟弟些事情。”

“不是！那完全是个误会。”Ori抓着他哥哥的斗篷喊道，“Nori完全就是断章取义，Dwalin大人不是那个意思。”

“你完全不知道那个野蛮的矮人提过什么，我们的兄弟只是尽他所能地捍卫你的荣誉。马哈尔，你根本还不到年纪！”

“Baggins老爷。”Ori越过Dori的肩膀对Bilbo说，“Dwalin大人没做过那样的事情，他只是在我快要摔倒的时候帮了我一把，抓的哪儿他根本没看清！没有什么‘被玷污的荣誉’，而且他道过歉了，只是Nori一直不依不饶的，觉得发生了什么伤风败俗的事情。”

“只有你这么说。”Dori咕哝着。Bilbo抬起一边眉毛，好奇Dori是否真的相信Nori的话，还是因为Ori坚决否定，表面上做出相信的假象。即使Bilbo都能看出年轻的矮人一提到Dwalin大人的名字脸颊就变成了粉红色。

可怜的Ori都要把辫子扯掉了，“Fili大人和Kili大人也在场！他们可以证明我说的是真的。”

“他们是共犯、同谋！”Dori嘘声说，对Bilbo使了个眼色。

Bilbo决定结束Ori的苦难，防止崩溃的矮人因为他兄弟的蔑视滚下山去。“我不知道Dwalin大人是否会出席。我也没问过他，但是我确实计划邀请我所有的朋友。我也会邀请你，Dori大人，如果你想看着你弟弟的话。”

“我会去的。”Dori怀疑地看了Ori一眼。“我的剑舞是依鲁伯最好的，没准我能给哈比人演示一二。”

Bilbo哽了一下，没有做声，他对牵扯到刀剑的问题可没什么把握。

Ori撅着嘴，“Hannar大人可不会这么说。每次他经过图书馆的时候，都要对你上次都灵之日削掉他三英寸头发的事夸夸其谈。”

Dori唾沫横飞的争辩道，“什么！我没有！最多也就一英寸半！”

Bilbo和Ori大笑起来，Dori夸张地叫嚣着。Bilbo觉得他们是很好的伙伴，而且他喜欢看兄弟间的互动，还有那些不顾年龄差距的互相调侃。

“今天怎么想起来夏尔的？”

“啊。”Dori说，裹紧他的斗篷。“对了，我们就是想顺便拜访一下，Ori有几个问题想问你。”

“哦？”Bilbo吸了口烟斗，疑惑地看着年轻的矮人。

“是的，一些关于哈比人的问题。”Ori把本子翻到空白页。“首先：为什么哈比人不穿鞋？”

Bilbo大笑道，“不像其他种族那样，其实我们并不需要穿鞋。我们的脚底板更像皮革，而且脚背的毛发还有御寒的效果。”

Dori和Ori都假装漫不经心地盯着Bilbo的脚看。Bilbo扭动着脚趾提醒他们——他知道他们在看他的脚，但并不真的在意。

“哈比人有什么特别擅长的技能吗？”Ori做完笔记后继续问道。

Bilbo思索着，“我们擅长所有跟食物有关的事，不管是种植还是吃掉它们。哈比人还擅长举行聚会、跳舞、吸烟，一些生来就有木雕天赋。我父亲，你知道，自己建造了袋底洞送给我母亲作为新婚礼物。管道工程之类的有人帮忙，但是所有的雕花和家具都是他亲自动手做的。”

Dori跳起来，猛向Ori使眼色。

“哦-哦，通常都是那样的？赠送那么奢侈的结婚礼物？”Ori问这个问题的时候没有看向Bilbo，倒像是蓄势待发，随时等着把Bilbo吐出的每一个字刻在本子上。

Bilbo怀疑地停顿了很久，吸着烟斗，最后吐出一个大大的烟圈。“并不是，哈比人不会。做为长子，我父亲从祖先那里继承了一个地洞，但是自己亲手造了袋底洞，只是为了取悦我母亲，她是个Took。我想他们本来计划用一堆小毛毛脚填满袋底洞，但是我母亲在生下我之后就生病了，以后一直没能怀孕。”

这件事Bilbo小的时候一直耿耿于怀，觉得是他的错，即使那个时候他并不知道一切都是因为生他的时候难产造成的。他的母亲一直试着劝解他，总是说对她来说有他一个孩子就足够了，但是他从来没相信过。他知道她看着堂兄和他们成群结队孩子们的眼神。她绝对是最好最值得钦佩的母亲，陪他玩游戏，背着父亲带他偷偷溜出去玩。有时候，特别是看到别的母亲是如何对待她们孩子时，Bilbo觉得独占她的的美好实在是个自私的行为。

“那么一般会希望得到什么新婚礼物？”Dori摆弄着袖口，假装漫不经心的问道。

“Well。”Bilbo红着脸说，正好想起了Thorin和他的求婚。也许他现在就应该开始多考虑一些婚礼的事？“一把爱之匙听起来会奇怪吗？那是个古老的传统，自从我们的祖先定居大绿林边的安都因山谷起一直流传到现在。因为木材丰富，所以年轻哈比人如果打算求婚，就会开始收集合适的木材，雕刻一把自己设计手柄的汤匙。可以用它向对方传递语言无法表达的思想。结婚以后，新人会用这把爱之匙来享用他们正式成为夫妻的第一餐。当然现在的年轻人可以直接写封信交流感情，所以用不着到处去找合适的木材，再冒着戳破手指的危险雕刻花样了。”

“唔。”Dori点点头，好像全部理解了一样。“你们只用木头？可以用其他材料吗？像是金属什么的？”

Bilbo挑起一边眉毛，“为什么那么认真？你打算向一个哈比人求婚，Dori大人？”

“我！”年长的矮人急忙说，“当然不是，我只是……好奇，为朋友问的。”

“好吧。”Bilbo把烟斗的灰磕到地上，翻了个白眼。他有预感Thorin又插了一脚。“我不觉得其他材料就应该受歧视，关键是背后的意义和传递的信息。我母亲在结婚那天送给我父亲一箱子银餐具，没人觉得那是个马虎的礼物，相反，在我母亲来看那是非常浪漫的行为。”

“所以哈比人喜欢银器？”Ori大声说，皱起眉头。

“和其他金属相比没什么差别，比起材料来表达的意义更重要。”

“我不明白？”

“事实上，那些银餐具是委托依鲁伯的矮人打造的，细节非常精美。每一只勺子都有不同的设计，每一个都是给我父亲的信息。比如其中一个带有冬青的勺子，表达她对他们家庭幸福美满的美好祝愿；还有带着郁金香的，代表她永恒不变的爱意。”

Ori点点头，“听起来真浪漫。将来我是否能亲自瞻仰它们？我认识一些银匠，也许我能知道是谁设计的。”

“当然。”Bilbo说，随后站起来，“如果你想看现在就可以。”

Ori跳起来，Dori也跟着站起来。两个矮人跟着Bilbo进屋，四顾着房间和里面的陈设，不断发出惊叹声。

“真是太漂亮了。”Dori说，“你的父亲真是个伟大的建筑师。”

Bilbo会心地微笑着，“谢谢你！”

“这是精灵做的？”Dori拿起一支银质高脚杯，那是Bilbo的母亲从Elrond大人那得到的。

Bilbo十分焦虑，在矮人查看边缘的笔迹时，强忍着从他手里抢过来的冲到。“是的，那是个饯别礼物，瑞文戴尔的领主送给我母亲的。她年轻时跟着灰袍Gandalf出门冒险，他们要穿越迷雾山脉，中途在伊姆拉崔的山谷稍作休息，而且帮了领主一个小忙。这个就被据说装进毒药的时候会发热。”

“你母亲经常被下毒？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，对这个问题惊奇不已，“据我所知，没有。”

Dori对酒杯皱起鼻子，但是最后还是小心地放回架子上，Bilbo终于松了口气。Ori忙着查看银器，详细地记录下所有的设计和Bilbo告诉他每个设计背后的含义。

“我不知道是谁设计的，但是回到孤山后我可以拿去和别人的作品比较一下。”

Bilbo抬起一边眉毛，对年轻的矮人如此执着地想找出设计者困惑不已。“那很好。如果找到了，也许我还可以请他给我堂兄的婚礼订做一套。”

Dori四处晃荡着检查，看了看铜茶壶和大肚玻璃酒杯。年长的矮人时不时打断Ori和Bilbo的谈话，问些自己的问题，想知道装饰桌巾还有储物间椽子上风干的药草的用途。Bilbo热情地给Ori讲述着她母亲和她冒险的故事，回答时不时冒出的一个个古怪的关于他自己的问题，直到两个矮人都满意，而他不得不开始准备工作为止。

“抱歉一直麻烦你。”Ori说，轻轻抚摸着他的书，好像在安抚挚爱的猫咪。

Bilbo微笑着，“我不介意，今天没什么事做，除了等着有人来拜访。”

告别前Bilbo给两个矮人打包了些覆盆子司康饼，让他们带回家，随后哈比人迅速换好衣物出发去依鲁伯。两个矮人的造访，让Bilbo几乎忘记Thorin说会设法过来的事，他非常感谢Ori和Dori帮他分散了注意力。

****************************

Bilbo正在忙着分离蛋黄和蛋清，有人从后面搭讪。

“Boggins先生。”【1】

他看向门的方向，看到Kili从角落里偷偷探出头，比划着让哈比人跟他走。

“等会儿。”Bilbo叹了口气。Flar大人正等着蛋白做坚果饼干，而且之后Bilbo还要做清理工作。

“快点儿。”王子的耳语声音有点大。

“我在工作，Kili大人。”Bilbo挫败地咬着嘴唇，努力把注意力集中在不要碰破蛋黄的隔膜。

“啊。”Kili叹了口气，萎靡地用力踏着步走进厨房。许多矮人停下手头的工作看着王子。“谁是你的主管，我现在就需要你，我要跟他说把你借出去一阵子的事。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，抬头看着一头乱发的王子，“Kili大人，我不觉得——”

“尊敬的阁下，尽管把他带-带走，今晚他的工作结束了。”Flar大人出现在他们身边，弓着背，挥舞着他满是面粉的手掌。Bombur大人在房间的对面，嘴里还咬着一支火鸡腿，快乐地向他们挥着手，但是完全没有上前的意图。

Kili假笑着，把哈比人夹在胳膊下面，差不多是拖着Bilbo离开厨房的。

“Ki——li大——大人。”Bilbo受惊地大叫着，双脚离地挥舞着手臂。 &nbsp

“如果你跟我走，能更好地服务王国，肯定比给他们做吃的更有用。”

Bilbo咕哝着，“我是个厨子，不是服务员。”

“随你怎么说。”Kili说，对Bilbo在他胳膊底下拼命的动作浑然不觉。王子带着他下到更深的地道，Bilbo从未去过的地方。

“我不该来这，按规定我不能下到比厨房更深的地方。”Bilbo低声说，穿过大厅时，接收到其他矮人关切的目光。他不知道是因为他们惊讶地发现一个哈比人到了不该来的地方，还是为他们王子像个母亲带着孩子一样夹着一个哈比人的画面而震惊不已，或者两者皆有可能。

“我是王子。”Kili哼了一声。“我授权你在依鲁伯的任何地方闲逛，把我家当成你家，随时欢迎你的造访。”

“你真贴心。”Bilbo咕哝着，试着在皱眉的时候挤出半个微笑。“你要带我去哪？”

他们所在的地道随着深入山下变得越来越阴暗，四周出现的矮人越来越稀少，仅剩的几个还穿着锁子甲和厚重的毛皮。水晶灯发出昏暗的光芒，麝香的气味弥漫在整个空间中，越深入越浓郁。

“我找不到回去的路了。”Bilbo悲叹着。到处看起来都一样，几乎没有任何区别，也没有任何标识。Kili向右一个急转弯，Bilbo吓得要命，以为王子要把他推向一面花岗岩的实心墙。然而，一扇门打开露出里面的小礼堂。紫水晶环绕着拱形的墙壁，散发着朦胧飘渺的光晕，房间的中心环由一些小石凳围成一个小型竞技场，竞技场的地面铺满柔软的沙子。这是Bilbo来到依鲁伯后见到的第一个朴素的房间，没有奢华的装饰，也没有黄金雕饰的墙壁和天花板。

“那么你就永远待在这吧。”Kili假笑着，放下哈比人。Bilbo拍拍身上，沮丧的发现自己满身都是面粉，还有一些古怪的食物残渣。

“如果你不是王子我一定会扇你的耳光。”Bilbo边说边怒视着矮人。哈比人的怒火只是让Kili更开心，还拍了拍Bilbo的头。

“不，你不会。”

Bilbo叹息着摇了摇头。他会做或者不会做什么不是重点，Kili是个王子，而他只要动王子一根汗毛就会被扔到地窖里，Bilbo可以想象得到。

“我们在——”Bilbo开口问道，但是看到竞技场中心的时候停了下来。

Thorin和Fili在那里训练剑术，两个人都打着赤膊，满身大汗。

“再来。”Thorin低吼着，对Fili举起他硕大的剑。年轻的矮人看起来马上就要栽倒了，金发纠结在一起，举起剑的手臂打着颤。尽管Fili没有任何抱怨，但是更可能是因为他根本没力气说话。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo叹了口气。

“他们打了好一会儿了，一旦Fili倒下，就轮到我了。”Kili搂着Bilbo的肩膀，把他推到前面。“觉得你能帮上忙嘛？”

Bilbo抬头看着年轻的矮人，皱起眉，“这就是你把我带离厨房的原因？因为你不想像你哥哥那样被打倒？”

Kili耸耸肩，淘气地对哈比人露齿而笑。另外两个矮人还在打斗着，没有留意到新观众的到来，刀剑相交发出一阵阵金属碰撞声。间或出其不意飞起一拳，或者下个绊子，但是在Bilbo看来谁都没能占据压倒性的优势。他只能看出Thorin肯定不是两人中先筋疲力尽的那一个，而Fili的剑更多的被击偏。

“哥哥！Thorin！”两人重新站起身时Kili大喊道。起初Thorin都没分心看他一眼，Bilbo觉得在面对锋利的兵器时这绝对是个明智之举，但是Fili却心不在焉地瞥了这边一眼，恍然大悟地意识到某个观众的意外出现。

“Baggins先生？”

Thorin的剑微微偏离了几毫米，“别想再骗我一次，你的小把戏越来越荒谬了。”

Fili撤出阵地，剑尖指向脚下。“我没说谎，Kili把我们的哈比人带到训练场来了。”

“我们？”Thorin放松了姿势，瞧了Fili一眼确保那不是个转移注意的骗术，然后看向门口。“Bilbo。”Thorin睁大眼睛惊奇地说。

Bilbo对他的追求者微微挥了挥手。

当然，Fili不会错过战胜他的警卫的机会，大声咆哮着跳起来想要擒住另一个矮人。Thorin轻松地错开一步，Fili肚子朝下拍在沙地上。

“你在这做什么，Bilbo？”Thorin问道，一只手梳理着被汗水浸湿的头发。金发的矮人在他脚下吐着嘴里的沙子，用库兹都语大声抱怨着。Thorin假装不小心地踢了一脚Fili的肋骨，但是Bilbo看到了，严厉地瞪了一眼年长的矮人。

“我把他带来的叔——Thorin。”Kli说，“我想他也许需要个机会，看看你是怎么工作的。”

Thorin挑起眉，“我从来没看过Bilbo怎么工作的，只是享受过他的劳动成果。”

Bilbo红着脸，在裤子上抹了抹他满是粉尘的手。Kili看到哈比人害羞的小动作后，用肩膀撞了他一下。“厨房又不会藏起来，肯定有一天你可以花点时间拜访他。”Kili雀跃地说。

Thorin皱起眉，“我的日程反复无常，而且我不觉得他会喜欢有人在工作的时候在他的厨房里转来转去，在他忙碌的时候挡在他前面。”

“Well，”Bilbo说，“那不是我的厨房。我正在工作中，但是这个讨厌的矮人突然出现，把我拎到这来。”哈比人给了Kili一个肘击，表明自己不是在开玩笑。Thorin眉头皱得更深了。

“他应该知道最好不要打扰别人的工作。”Thorin不赞同地盯着Kili，“他会因为行为不端受到惩罚。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo喊道，担心因为他的原因给年轻的矮人带来麻烦。

“下来Kili王子，轮到你了。”Thorin指着脚边的位置。Fili已近站起来，走出竞技场，仍然在吐着嘴里的沙子，抖动着想甩掉胡子里的。

Kili大声呻吟，向天翻着白眼，拿开环抱着Bilbo的手臂。“但是Baggins先生来了，你不想跟他说说话么。”

“我不会因为Bilbo在这就玩忽职守，放松对你们的操练。既然他走了那么远过来，可以坐下看看，放倒你们俩以后我会护送他回家。”

Kili拍了拍他兄弟的后背，“你确定要这么做？如果Bilbo看到你输了，然后倾倒在我强大的矮人魅力下怎么办？如果他倾心于比你更年轻更有能力的矮人，你会后悔死的。”

“狗崽子。”Thorin低吼着。Kili跳进沙地，策略性地移动到他哥哥掉在地上的剑旁边，一脚踢起拿在手里在空中画了个半圆。

Bilbo尴尬地站在那里，不知道是该坐到后面，以免有暴力的情况溅一脸血，还是该在前面挨着Fili。Thorin和Kili已经进入战斗模式，Kili像小丑一样上串下跳，大声用库兹都语嘶吼着，为此Thorin涨红了脸。

“哈比人。”Fili大喊，招呼Bilbo靠前，“我需要帮助。”

Bilbo拖着脚慢悠悠地走上前，看着年轻矮人的伤口，没有留心竞技场中的情况。年轻的王子身上到处是伤，看起来是Thorin用兵器的钝端留下的，Fili肩胛骨上一处醒目的巨大紫色瘀痕让他十分在意。

“你还好吗？我是不是该去叫个医生？”Bilbo坐在Fili旁边，在矮人解开皮革护具时帮忙拿着。他害怕碰到他的伤口，不仅是因为Fili是个王子，还因为目之所及皆是一片脆弱和疼痛。

“我很好，没比平时更糟。”Fili对Bilbo微微笑起来，他脸上的沙子让他很像Pumpernickel大人挖洞埋虫子后的样子。

哈比人很担忧，“Thorin一直对你们很严格？”

“别为Thorin烦心。”Fili劝告道，“让我们精通格斗是他的指责，如果不能带领我们的人民上阵杀敌，我们还算什么王子？一个不能为自己人民舍生忘死的国王绝不适合统治他的王国。”

Bilbo点点头，拿起脚边的水囊递给王子，“我明白了，只是在哈比人看来有点残忍。你知道，我们不是骁勇善战的种族。”

Fili喝了一口，把水囊还给Bilbo，重新恢复了神采，补完水后笔直地坐在那。看着Fili每次手抬过肩膀都吃疼地畏缩一下，等了好一会也没见王子说要他帮忙干什么，Bilbo放弃地主动伸出援手，用一只手梳理着他纠结在一起的头发，尽可能把沙子都弄出来。

突然他们前面发出砰地一声，Bilbo抬头看见Kili压在Thorin的背上。年长的矮人咬牙切齿，耳朵微微红着，皱眉用死亡视线扫射着背后傻笑的Kili。

“承认输给年轻人吧！”

“永远不会。”Thorin飞起一脚，Kili被踢到的时候胳膊转了一大圈。

Bilbo倒吸一口冷气，旁边的Fili轻笑着说，“他没事，Baggins先生。矮人是钢铁打造的。”

Bilbo不确定Fili是在说Kili还是Thorin，无论如何他还是点点头。圈里的两人跳起来再次拿起刀剑，挥舞着试图打到对让穿着护甲的部分。

可能是水晶发出暧昧的光晕使然，也许是光影的怪异组合，总之在Bilbo眼中，汗水流过Thorin的胸膛闪耀着光芒，那里浓密的毛发被汗水濡湿打着卷，就连身上的污渍都凸显出肌肉的蓬勃，显得Thorin整个人强大、充满魅力。Bilbo仔细观察着Thorin举起剑时腹肌如何收缩，宽阔的肩膀上斜方如何隆成一个弓形。就连汗水弄脏的衣物Bilbo都不觉得讨厌，甚至还觉得Thorin这样的打扮比穿着皮大衣和明亮色彩的皮毛装饰更性感迷人。还有狂野的黑发和凶猛的眼神，Bilbo觉得Thorin比任何时候都充满魅力，哈比人在座位里难为情地蠕动着，试图掩饰他的兴奋。

“在Thorin想起把什么东西塞进你嘴里前，你最好能闭上嘴。”Fili的调笑把Bilbo从对年长矮人的意乱情迷中唤醒。“我想我还太年轻，实在不适合那些过激的画面，如果你给他一星半点机会的话。”

“我没有——不！一如啊，他不会——”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，脸上一片火辣。

Fili大笑着，“你在场就够Thorin分心的了。我不知道如果你继续目瞪口呆地看着他，再给Kili机会放倒他会怎样。我非常喜欢我的弟弟，不想看到他因为Thorin容不得被打败两次而杀人灭口。”

“马哈尔的胡子！”Kili冲出圈外跑到Fili和Bilbo面前，喘着粗气。“你今天格外的凶猛，我以为Baggins先生出现会让你小心点，你不想让他以为你是个野蛮人吧。”

“过来，片刻之前你还在跟我夸耀年轻的优势。”Thorin低吼着，对Kili萎靡的状态得意的笑着。“这么简单就放弃了？我打败的精灵都比你坚持的时间长。”

Kili低咒着，冲向Thorin。两个矮人再次陷入混战，Fili解说着打斗的类型或者如果这是实战的话会造成哪种伤害，Bilbo试着不要因为收缩的肌肉和性感的身躯而分神。最后Kili精疲力竭地跪在地上，Thorin尽管气喘吁吁，但还是坚持到了最后，擦擦汗水把黏在颈项的头发甩倒到背后。

“今天就到这里，现在你们俩可以退下了。回去洗个澡叫顿饭，鉴于你们错过了晚餐。”Thorin说，拿起石凳上衬衫旁的剑鞘，把剑插进去。Fili走过去帮助他弟弟站起来，冲Bilbo点点头，几乎是用拽的把年轻的矮人带出门。

Bilbo惶然不解地看着门关起来，突然意识到他正独自和光着上身的Thorin在孤山深处的房间里。

“嗯，我还是……”Bilbo试着把眼睛放在除了Thorin的任何地方，后者正弯腰收拾着东西。“你渴嘛？”Bilbo漫不经心地问，努力不对他的追求者半裸状态表现出慌乱。现在Thorin不再频繁的走来走去，哈比人可以清楚地看到每一处细节。即使是裤子布料紧绷着描绘出臀部的肌肉都看的一清二楚，等瞄到饱满的裆部时Bilbo立刻变得口干舌燥。

“嗯。”Thorin得意地笑着，漫步走向哈比人坐着的地方。“是，我很渴。”Thorin跪下来拿起Bilbo脚边的水囊，大口吞咽的时抬眼看着Bilbo，一股水流溢出他的唇边顺着颈项滑了下来。Bilbo觉得情况对他非常不公平。

“你在挑逗我。”Bilbo哼了一声，交叠双腿。“粗鄙而不合时宜。不仅因为我单独跟你在一个空间里，即使我想跑也跑不掉，而且你还衣衫不整。”

Thorin猛地张开嘴，粉色的舌头舔过嘴唇。“啊，你是对的。所以现在你是我的囚徒。”

“Thorin，拜托……”Bilbo哀叫着，Thorin靠近时不安地蠕动着，拍掉他腿上的手。“这绝对不是恰当的求婚过程！”

Thorin僵住了，仿佛刚刚记起他们求婚期的严肃性和Gandalf的训斥。Bilbo不在意那些挑逗还有目光的流连，但是碰触就是完全不同的事情了，Bilbo不习惯也没有准备好接受。

“你是对的，我道歉。”Thorin伸出手想扶Bilbo站起来。哈比人犹豫了片刻才伸出手，大部分原因是嫌弃矮人汗湿的手掌，而不是惧怕Thorin那些引诱的小动作真能造成什么实质性的伤害。考虑到他们俩都脏兮兮的，于是Bilbo把那些神经质的规矩观念抛在脑后，放任他们的手指纠缠在一起。

矮人高兴地微笑着，“想在这洗个澡还是希望我送你回家？”

“洗澡后我需要换衣服。”Bilbo说，“所以我最好还是回家去。Pumpernickel大人肯定在等着我呢。”尽管Bilbo希望有一天能看看依鲁伯著名的温泉浴室。传说泉水有治愈的能力，还能让皮肤重新恢复青春活力，甚至能让残疾站起来。没有矮人会向夏尔的人民证实这个神话，只有一些嫁给矮人的哈比人能证实他的存在。

“野兽。”Thorin哼了声。

“友好点。”Bilbo靠向Thorin赤裸的手臂，“Pumpernickel大人帮了不少忙，他吃了番茄园里的毛虫，还适时地避免我那些爱管闲事亲戚的拜访。而且，他保证我们的求婚过程不会被任何人说三道四。”

Thorin哼着歌带着Bilbo离开礼堂，走过更加陌生的走廊一直走到东门。

“非常希望能继续陪你走完剩下的路，但唯恐夜色宜人难以自持。”Thorin亲吻Bilbo的脸颊，“今天能见到你非常高兴。上午的会结束的比预计更晚，我诅咒给我错误希望的Gandalf。”

Bilbo咬着嘴唇，犹豫不决了一阵子，最后还是踮起脚尖回吻Thorin的脸颊。“周末见？”

毫无疑问矮人高兴坏了，实际上在月光中都能看到他红润的脸色。“当然，我会准备好，但是我们下次见面时间一定要长点儿，而且尽量避免有观众起哄。”

最后Bilbo捏捏Thorin的手，快速离开了，害怕再多留一秒他就会毫不犹豫地放下所有端庄得体，跳进矮人的怀抱。

回到家果然看到Pumpernickel大人等待着他，眯着眼睛，颤动着尾巴，好像知道刚才Bilbo做过什么一样。Bilbo开门时大猫向他低哮着，因为Bilbo没有自觉地去厨房给他做饭而生着闷气。相反，Bilbo没有理会他，而是径直进了浴室，很久都没有出来。

***

 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Notes:
> 
> 我有预感如果是Nori一定会责怪Dwalin，即使Dwalin只是想帮助Ori。你知道如果Dwalin抓到Nori的小辫子，Nori一定会说打出“你调戏我的宝宝弟弟”的关键牌，然后Dwalin就会在那里和他争辩不休，Nori会顺势逃跑。之后可能会有更多Ori/Dwalin，还没有决定。
> 
> 法兰多拉舞是真是存在的，你们可以在youtude上看到，真的非常像哈比人会跳的舞蹈，那让我回忆起首部曲中Bilbo生日聚会时的舞蹈。圆圈舞是虚构的，剑舞也没有确实的依据。
> 
>  
> 
> 【1】Boggins先生，Kili就是这样叫的，不过不是每时每刻，偶尔Bilbo还纠正一下，后来可能懒得管他了。


	9. 九、~ In the Market~市集之上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo去戴尔的集市购物，遇到了 Glóin和 Gimli，以及一群精灵。

 

这天是星期三【1】，是Bilbo三天连休的第一天，哈比人起床后决定为Thorin的求婚做些准备。过去几天里他们有几次短暂的会面，但是因为他们都有工作要忙，而Thorin根本就没有日程表，所有工作都是反复无常的。Bilbo工作的时候总是忍不住偷偷看向走廊，看是否有一个黑发的矮人走进厨房，甚至有一次错把Kili当做Thorin，王子为此消遣了他好一阵子。

所以Bilbo穿戴好，吃过早餐和第二早餐，带上几个硬币，出发去戴尔的市集购物。

他不知道到底需要什么。首先，他想给矮人买些小饰物，只是些小玩意，在Thorin赠送求婚礼物时作为回赠。如果收到礼物不回赠是相当失礼的，特别是收到的礼物极其珍贵的时候。然后，他可能会咨询一下武器的事情，看看他是给Thorin买一把还是需要订做，因为夏尔根本就没有卖家，而且Bilbo也不知道怎么挑选。所有购物结束后，他会去Daleshire农场，要一支苹果树的树干，用来做爱之匙。最后他还是决定用传统的礼物代替现成的商品。

“你去哪儿？Baggins先生？”Hamfast站在篱笆后面问，手里拿着把园艺剪刀。

“去戴尔，如果有访客找我，麻烦你告诉他们稍后再来。”Bilbo一边回答一边关上身后的门。“我不会去太久的。”

“没问题。”肥胖的矮人挥着手说，“路上小心，最近好像有些古怪的人出没。”

Bilbo点点头，挥手告别。对哈比人来说，任何不是哈比人的种族都会被认为是奇怪的家伙，而且都会小心提防。Bilbo怀疑过去几周他已经和所有怪异的访客搅在一起了。

沿着溪边小路越过肥沃的夏尔山地，最后Bilbo步上通往戴尔的主干道。已经有一大群人往来于人类都市和依鲁伯之间，大部分是商人和农户，打算在日头升的太高以前把货物卖掉，避免日晒的辛苦。Bilbo跟在一队矮人玩具制造商的马车后面，他们一路上都在八卦着一场即将到来的婚礼，委婉的说它会是山里非常重要的盛事，还说了一些关于节日和精灵的话题。

“我听说他们只吃干草，像马一样。”一个矮人带着一脸毛骨悚然的表情对另一个年轻的矮人低声说。“而且他们会把你的头发剃个精光，混在食物里充饥。”

“什么！”小矮人吓得躲到他母亲身后。女矮人皱起眉意有所指地拍拍她的剑鞘。

“我错了，我是说，只有在他们极饿的时候才会那样做，知道吗，年轻人？几乎不会发生，没有几个矮人小朋友会跟他们的妈妈走散。”

Bilbo咬着嘴唇，极力忍住偷笑出声。年轻的矮人用力拉扯着母亲的裙子，睁大的眼中充满恳求，“真的吗？”

“只有坏小孩和坏丈夫才不听妻子的话。”那个母亲附和道，一手梳理着孩子金色的头发。

“我一点儿都不想遇到精灵！”孩子哀叫着，脸埋在在母亲的外衣上摩擦着。

“那你得跟紧我。”母亲说，“最近几天市场上到处都是精灵。”

矮人男子见Bilbo在看他，停下来靠近他低声说，“他喜欢在镇子四周闲逛，我们不是真那么认为，只是防止他发生危险。”

“但是，还是有别的比精灵更可怕的怪物可以说。”Bilbo不记得自己的母亲那样哄骗过他，但他曾经见过叔叔婶婶们用狼和座狼吓唬他们的孩子，避免他们跑得太远。但是那都是真实的恐惧，并不会杜撰出精灵吃头发的故事。

矮人耸耸肩，“他很顽固，除了精灵他只害怕洗澡。”

Bilbo大笑起来。一路上，他和这个家庭熟络起来，还向那个母亲和孩子介绍了自己。交谈中得知他们去戴尔卖一些那个父亲做的木头玩具，母亲会趁机买些制作新长袍需要的布料和蕾丝。

“就快到都灵之日了。”女性矮人说，“我一定要尽可能打扮的漂漂亮亮的。他们说王子订婚了，而且很快就会把婚约者介绍给他父亲和王国的人民。所以那会是都灵之日额外的大事件。”

“哦？”Bilbo很吃惊，Fili或Kili要结婚了？

“是的，他们说是个秘密。没人知道那个人到底是谁，除了少数被选中的人，但是传闻说求婚者非常漂亮，星星都为其失色。而且据说王子的伙伴们都叫他的爱人是甜蜜的小天真。”她叹息着，“真是个传奇般的罗曼史。故事里说这个神秘爱人是个扫烟囱的，一个身份低微未来毫无指望的人，但是那个人花瓣般粉红的嘴唇轻启，只需一个词就能让王子为之倾倒。”

“我听着倒像个飞贼仙子。”男性矮人喃喃地说，“我见过所有扫烟囱的，没有一个不是满身脏污还能有一口完整牙齿的。如果王子果真和其中一个坠入爱河的话，我只能说他真够瞎的，拿他跟蝙蝠比都是谦虚的。”

女矮人狠狠地打了男矮人几下，“闭嘴，你不能那么说皇室。”

“是，亲爱的。”男矮人叹了口气。Bilbo笑起来，晚些时候他会跟Thorin核实这个故事的真伪。

“不管怎么说。”那个母亲好奇的问，“你们哈比人也会参加庆典吗？”

“Well，夏尔会举办自己的聚会。”Bilbo回答道。最近他越来越多地听说都灵之日的庆典，但是还没有人邀请他参加，他的矮人朋友和Thorin都没有。不是说他为此感到失望，花时间应付他自己的矮人都够麻烦的了，哪里还有心情在宴会上应对一整个山的矮人。而且还没有考虑到所有夏尔的庆祝会。Bilbo很怀疑自己那周是否有时间造访依鲁伯。

“真可惜。”那个父亲摇着头说，“我们竟然和精灵一起庆祝，却没人想到邀请哈比人，他们肯定比Thranduil大王和他那帮趾高气昂的操树狂强多了。”

Bilbo掩住笑，“真的没那么糟，我听说精灵酿造了几种最好的红酒，而且他们的舞蹈也值得赞扬。”

“去他的舞蹈！呸！”男矮人吐了口唾沫。

“亲爱的。”那个母亲谴责他不端的行为。年轻的矮人效仿着他父亲，一条口水顺着下巴流下来。

到达戴尔的入口后，Bilbo告别了车队，出发去户外市集方向。小孩子们跑过他身边，人类和矮人的孩子几乎都跟他差不多高，差点踩了他的脚指头。成人就更凶猛了，不断用货物和装满食物的篮子推到Bilbo的头上，大声叫卖着。

所有一切都充满威胁，Bilbo有心放弃，或许可以回哈比人的市场碰碰运气，突然一件东西跃入他的眼帘。

“很可爱，不是么。”商人机灵的小声说，他画着眼线的眼睛瞪得老大，一瞬不瞬地盯着Bilbo，“以前在迷雾山谷是相当罕见的东西。”

Bilbo用手指轻刷过梳子的细齿，测试它的韧度。梳子的脊背雕刻着一只鹰，在空中展翅蓄势待发。它莫名地令人心动，Bilbo不由得想起矮人对头发的爱护，这把梳子送给Thorin会是很个很好的小玩意。

“买给漂亮姑娘的？还是给你自己？不错，不错。它是用麋鹿角做的，上面的花纹是洛汗国的纯洁处女亲手雕刻的。我还有个搭配的刷子。”商人向他展示其它的上商品，拿起一把带着麻雀图案的大刷子。

Bilbo打断商人，“不了，谢谢，我只要这个。多少钱？”

他们讨价还价了一阵子，商人因为没能兜售出那把刷子要了很高的价格，但是Bilbo最后还是用合适的价格得到了那把梳子。关于处女雕刻的描述非常荒谬，商人根本无法证明这一点，所以Bilbo得到了合适的折扣。商人沉下脸来，说Bilbo太狡猾，在付过钱后就把他撵走了。Bilbo小心的将梳子收进口袋里，继续购物。

他给自己买了根新的羽毛笔，奢侈地买了瓶碳素墨水，因为他的差不多用完了，还买了些蜂蜡的蜡烛。他还买一个发卡，上面有几朵珊瑚粉的花，Primula Brandybuck【2】带着一定很可爱，她也到适婚年纪了。

一路上他还想给Thorin再挑几个礼物，但是预感到只能以遗憾收场，因为他根本就不知道矮人的爱好和兴趣。Bilbo知道Thorin是个警卫，但是他不知道Thorin的职务是否需要把武器，或许他想要自己买却没有时间，也可能没有足够的钱。Bilbo停在铁匠铺门口，他决定向人类铁匠咨询些意见。

“如果他是个战士，磨刀石【3】或养护油是不错的选择，可以防止刀刃生锈。”铁匠一边在围裙上擦着手一边说，“你知道他用什么武器吗？”

“不知道。”Bilbo搅着手指，被失落和沮丧压倒了。唯一一次能看见他武器的机会Bilbo根本没法分神看一上眼。

“嗯，如果他是个矮人，那么他们的武器通常是钢的。虽然我大部分时间做的是铁器，但是我还有些可以给你的东西。”铁匠带着Bilbo进店里，在一堆东西里翻找着。Bilbo四顾，为那些作品赞叹不已。

“你知道很多关于武器和盔甲的事情？”哈比人拿起一个头盔，掂了掂重量。头盔很重，Bilbo不能想象戴着它怎么可能舒服。

高大的人类大笑起来，“我是个铁匠，虽然不像依鲁伯那些锻工，但是我也绝对不比他们差。”

“你能给我个建议嘛……”Bilbo停下来，把手里的头盔放回去，“我想送朋友一把武器，但是我不知道该送哪种。”

人来递给他一块长条坚硬的灰色石头和一支装满油的玻璃瓶子。石头看起来好像随处可见，Bilbo怀疑自己是不是上当了。“Well，如果你没有特定的目标，一把匕首怎么样？”

“哦。”Bilbo眨眨眼，递给他几个硬币。在他能够展示更多商品前，Bilbo急忙撤退了。他不认为Thorin会使用任何非矮人制造的武器，他暗想晚些时候找几个他的矮人朋友谈谈，咨询一下该去哪里雇个工匠。

Bilbo结束了购物，尽管他只给Thorin买了一件礼物。他正打算调头回夏尔的时候，正好看到发了狂的Glóin。

“Glóin大人！”Bilbo挥着手，红发矮人冲着他跑了过来。

“看到我的Gimli了吗？到处都找不到他，我刚转头的工夫他就不见了。”矮人拉扯着胡子，陷入了狂暴、歇斯底里的状态。

“抱歉，我没见过他，所以不知道是否遇到过。”Bilbo道歉说，“我可以帮你一起找他，跟我描述一下他的样子。”

“谢谢，谢谢你，Baggins先生。他有这么高，红胡子，鼻子像他母亲，脾气像我。” Glóin比划着一个人形，“如果他妈妈发现我把孩子丢了，我就完蛋了。”

Bilbo和Glóin分头去找，他们沿着大路一边呼唤着Gimli的名字，一边寻找着年轻矮人的踪迹，不放过任何能藏起他的地方。

Glóin落在后面，试图在一家专门卖采矿用品的店里找到他的儿子，Bilbo则专门留心那些聚集了一小堆人的地方。

一群精灵。身材高大，外表华丽，他们有漂亮的面容还留着长长的银发，他们在戴尔的市场里漫步，就像每天例行公事一样自然。其中一个穿着斗篷的精灵衣着最是光鲜，Bilbo从没见过那么细腻的面料，像阳光照射的水晶一样闪着耀眼的光芒，太华美了，引得许多人驻足观赏。另一个穿着鲜艳的绿色，褶边和袖口都绣着错综复杂的树叶。其他四个精灵尽管也都穿金戴银，但是Bilbo可以断定他们是警卫，除非他们身后背的武器只是装饰品。高大的人类和矮人跟精灵保持着一段安全距离，尽量不挡到他们的路，毫不掩饰地呆呆看着他们。

除了一个红胡子的矮人，他正向穿绿衣服的精灵挥舞着拳头。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo自言自语地说，原地跺着脚。他不知道是该先回去找Glóin，还是应该阻止Gimli制造比现在更大的麻烦。一个精灵警卫走上前抓起年轻的矮人，引得其他精灵哄堂大笑，看到这番景象Bilbo下定了决心。

“请-请你把他放下。”Bilbo冲过去，抓住Gimli的脚。从那个高度掉下来肯定会伤到年轻的矮人。Gimli踢着脚，挥舞着手臂想挣脱精灵的桎梏。

“快看，妈妈来救他了。”精灵警卫大声嘲笑着。

“放开我！无赖！把我抓起来算什么本事，就那么害怕公平的打一架吗？”Gimli呼喊着，靴子上的铁尖差点踢到Bilbo的脸。其他精灵大笑着，用白色的衣袖遮着笑脸。Bilbo对精灵的好感掉了一地。他们根本就不是他在故事里听到的优雅聪颖的精灵，只是一群衣着光鲜、仗势欺人的小人。

“拜托，求求你，他只是个孩子，你们不该那样抓着他。”Bilbo恳求着。穿着闪亮斗篷的精灵女士转过脸，好像闻到臭鱼一样鼻孔朝天，Bilbo心下一沉。他不可能从一个皇家贵妇身上寻求恻隐之心，更不能指望她手下的警卫。

“哈，听听，趾高气昂的矮人让他们的孩子来向我们挑衅。”精灵警卫说，摇晃着Gimli直到Bilbo松开年轻矮人的脚。“等不急到宴会就想让我们打他一顿。”

Gimli用力挣扎着双手，差一点就打到精灵的下巴，但是那个警卫动作敏捷他没能得逞，还差点害得Bilbo都精灵踩到。

“Sorka，把矮人放下。”一身绿色的精灵命令道，一只手压住警卫的前臂。“动作轻点。”

精灵当然放开了Gimli，矮人猛地掉到Bilbo的怀里。他们摔做一团，Gimli压在Bilbo的脚踝上，哈比人尖叫出声。

“Sorka……”精灵训斥道。

Gimli立刻爬起来，掸掸外衣上的灰，好奇地看着Bilbo，“我认识你吗？”

Bilbo呻吟着，希望没有把口袋里的礼物摔坏了，他快速查看了一下，幸好都安然无恙。年轻的矮人一点都不轻，Gimli强壮的体格差点把Bilbo压没气了。“我是Bilbo Baggins，你父亲的朋友。我们一直在找你。”

“哦，哎哟。”Gimli涨红了脸。一大群精灵转过身去不在理会他们，不能拿年轻的矮人取乐使他们失去了唯一的娱乐。但是那个穿着绿色衣服的精灵还关注着Bilbo，单膝跪地查看他的脚踝。

“你受伤了吗？我们没打算伤到任何人。”精灵说，对Bilbo眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛。

Bilbo在精灵伸手触摸他以前猛地抽回脚，“我很好。别管我们，你们制造的麻烦还不够多么。”

“我很抱歉。”精灵停下来，一手放在胸口做出鞠躬的姿势，“我的名字是Legolas Greenleaf，我们来夏尔不是为了制造骚乱，我为我和我同伴的行为道歉。至少让我搞清楚你的伤势，希望没有严重到不能走路。”

Gimli犹犹豫豫地靠过来，从Bilbo的肩膀上看着精灵检查哈比人的脚踝，他对精灵的怒火被Bilbo呜咽的声音减缓了不少。

“Baggins先生会好吧？”

“看起来没骨折。”Legolas手指的触感冰冷，他细长的手指一直按摩着Bilbo的韧带，直到哈比人萎缩了一下。“啊，这里。看起来就是轻微的扭伤。”

Bilbo松了口气。他刚才一直在担心受伤会让他几天不能工作。现在只要稍事休息，明天差不多就能康复，工作的时候站久了也不会有问题。

Glóin跑过来的时候，Legolas正在用一块柔软的布料帮Bilbo包扎，那是精灵从自己口袋里拿出来的。精灵向他保证，用布绑起来能帮助拉伤的韧带更好地恢复。年长的矮人紧紧抱住他的儿子，用库兹都语严厉地训斥了他，然后才转身查看Bilbo的情况。

“Baggins先生！你还好吗？这个该诅咒的精灵害你受伤了？”

“不，Glóin大人。”Bilbo说，被三个人对他大惊小怪的态度搞得有点生气。他们坐在路的正中间，把整个街道都堵住了，过往的人群没少像他们投白眼。“这是个意外，Greenleaf大人没伤到我，而且我应该感谢他花时间给我检查伤处。””

现在其他的精灵沿着市场开始闲逛，Bilbo趁机打量着眼前这个。Leglas比其他几个精灵要漂亮很多，他的眉毛是深色的，颧骨微凸，皮肤毫无瑕疵，双眼像矢车菊一眼湛蓝，银色的头发像星光一样闪烁，但是现在他只觉得失望，他第一次遇到精灵竟然有这样的神展开。

“他不会喜欢发生这样的事。” Glóin用力拉扯着胡子，小声嘀咕着。

Bilbo困惑地看向他，“谁？”

Glóin咳嗽起来，脸憋得通红。“呃，没有谁，小伙子。你伤得太重不能走路？”

“我可以用马把他送回家。”Legolas提议道，伸手穿过Bilbo的膝盖，环住他的后背。Bilbo尖叫出声，恐惧中不由自主地紧紧锁住精灵的颈项。他从来没到过这个高度，几乎可以看见大部分人的头顶。Bilbo试图不要在精灵的怀里发抖，但是他突然感到伤处疼的厉害，而且在陌生人的怀里处在这个高度也让他害怕。

“喂！放下这个哈比人，他不需要你来负责！”Glóin大喊道，在空中挥舞着手臂。Gimli站在他俩中间，随时准备冲击Legolas的大腿，从他怀里抢走Bilbo。Legolas大笑起来，把哈比人向胸前搂了搂。

“拜-拜托，我能-能走路。”Bilbo说，试图不要被精灵金色的长发吸引住。

“别闹。”Legolas对矮人温柔地微笑着，“我送他回家绝对没问题，我向你保证，他不会再出事了。”

“一个精灵的保证。”Glóin发着牢骚，还在伸手够着Bilbo，“他是我们的哈比人，我们会照顾好他。”

Legolas轻松避开矮人，迅速把Bilbo荡到矮人够不到的地方，哈比人尖叫了起来。

“我怎么不知道矮人拥有附近的哈比人？”

Gimli困惑地看着他父亲，可能也不明白为什么他那么执着于Bilbo的所有权。Glóin咕哝着，Gimli上前几步，“我和你一起去，确保你对我父亲的朋友没有任何恶意。”

Legolas歪着头，带着古怪的微笑盯着年轻的矮人，“如你所愿。”

“这不好……”Glóin自言自语地说，一脸痛苦地看着Bilbo。

Glóin看起来不怎么高兴，但是他还是让步了，同意精灵在Gimli的监督下护送Bilbo回家。通知伙伴们他的去向后，Legolas带着他们向戴尔的入口走去，他的马拴在那儿的马棚里。金发的精灵把Bilbo放在前面，随后他也跳上马坐在哈比人身后。

“Gimli想要自己骑一匹矮脚马吗？” Legolas对年轻的矮人假笑道，“不管你身材多么矮小，我恐怕你和我们一起骑我的马还是不合适。”

Gimli哼了一声，“我可以走路。”Bilbo非常希望能加入步行的行列，因为马鞍太大了，坐着很痛苦。

接下来的行进是Bilbo经历过最尴尬最不舒服的旅程，Legolas一路上都在吸引哈比人和矮人进行谈话，但是每次Bilbo想张嘴说话的时候Gimli就嘀咕着‘爱管闲事的木精灵’或者用库兹都语咒骂着。Bilbo被Gimli对Legolas激烈的失礼吓住了，默默记住回头找Glóin谈谈他儿子的礼貌问题，即使他的咒骂换来的是一阵阵爽朗的笑声。放弃谈话，Legolas开始用辛达林唱歌，Gimli的脸开始变得跟头发一样红。

“哦！”Bilbo拉拉Legolas的衣袖，“我们能在这儿停一下吗？”Bilbo指着他们右边的苹果田。Daleshir农场的苹果是迷雾山谷公认最好的，是人类和哈比人共同拥有种植的，那里盛产的果实异常甜美。Bilbo最喜欢使用这里的苹果做派。

“那是你住的地方？”Legolas问道。考虑到精灵开始的时候没有询问Bilbo的住处，所以哈比人能理解他的困惑。

“不，我需要一根苹果树的枝杈，作为……礼物。”

“嗯。”Legolas自己跳下马，没有帮助Bilbo移动的意思。“我们能解决这个问题，你需要什么尺寸的？”

Gimli摘下后背的斧子，双眼放光地盯着一排苹果树，“或许哈比人需要整棵树？”

“不，不。”Bilbo急忙说，“只要一个树枝就够了，胳膊那么粗。我要做一把爱之匙。”

“爱之匙？”Legolas奇怪地回头看他，“我从来没听说过这个。”

“很显然。”Gimli点点头。精灵看了眼矮人，然后伸手折断最近一棵树的枝干。

Legolas把树枝递给Bilbo，“这个可以吗？”

比Bilbo能想象的要好很多，粗壮、新鲜，只有几片枯萎的树叶。如果没有精灵在这里帮忙，他就只能用掉在地上的那些。

“完美。”Legolas对自己的成果非常满意，飞身上马。Gimli小声抱怨着，捡起地上一根树枝，仔细查看着。枝干枯竭，比Legolas捡到那根颜色深，但是没有枝杈或结节，更适合Bilbo打磨成需要的形状。

年轻的矮人把它递给Bilbo，“多拿一根怎么样？以防万一。”

“嗯，确实。”Bilbo赞同他的远见卓识。如果把第一个做坏了，另外准备备用品绝对是聪明之举。他把两根树枝夹在胳膊下面，Legolas抓着缰绳，他只能退而抓住马鞍。马的味道非常刺鼻，Bilbo因为这个生物的恶臭打了好几个喷嚏。

Gimli对Legolas皱着鼻子，他们继续向夏尔方向出发。精灵和矮人开始用各自的语言‘对话’，Legolas用辛达林说些什么，Gimli就用库兹都语回几句，除了语调交相辉映，他们根本就不知道对方在说什么。这让Bilbo更不愉快了，因为除了频繁提到他的名字外，他什么都听不懂。Gimli让Bilbo想起Kili，从来都不知道什么时候应该保持安静才不会把事情搞砸。好几次矮人在一两句评价后抬头对精灵愉快地微笑时，Legolas看起来已经准备好把Gimli踢到一边的水沟里。Bilbo安静地坐在那里，极力避免被他们激怒到大声呻吟出来。精灵和矮人看起来都已经成年了，但是从他们间的互动根本看不出来。路人古怪的表情令Bilbo担心不已，他悔不当初地想到今天不出门才是最好的选择。

“Baggins先生，我们到了。需要我把你抱到门口吗？”

“他当然不需要，被看到和一个精灵在一起多么令人羞耻。”Gimli发着牢骚。

Bilbo扭动着，不知道从马上摔下来是不是会加剧他的扭伤。“不了，谢谢，走不了几步。”

那是句谎言，他们刚过俄弗山北翼一点点，但是他们俩太专注与彼此，Bilbo幸而成功脱逃。Legolas帮他下马，再次查看了哈比人的脚踝。

“别太用力，Baggins先生，明早就会好了。”精灵像对待小孩子一样拍拍Bilbo的头，哈比人瞪了他一眼。

“谢谢你，Greenleaf大人。”

“还是叫我Legolas好一点。”精灵说，温柔地看着Bilbo，哈比人有些后悔他对精灵严酷的态度。“希望下次能在更愉快的情况下相遇。”

“彼此彼此。”Bilbo鞠了个躬，或者说试着鞠躬，因为他现在只能用一只脚保持平衡。

Gimli提议跟着他，但是Bilbo婉拒了，他已经受够两个人了。“我表兄就住在前面，如果有需要我会去他那里寻求帮助。”

“哦。”年轻的矮人说，来回看着Legolas和Bilbo，“唔，如果你确定的话。”

Bilbo微笑着对两人说，“谢谢你们的帮助，我该走了。”

两人挥挥手，调头回戴尔去了，Legolas没有骑上马而是跟着年轻的矮人一起步行。Bilbo觉得他很贴心，如果不考虑到矮人坐在马上的高度让Legolas不得不面对Gimli一头乱糟糟的卷发的话。奇怪的是，不管Gimli对他的态度有多么恶劣，Legolas看起乐于接受年轻矮人的陪伴。

Bilbo从路边捡起一根木棒，在它的帮助下向家的方向走去。Hamfast被眼前的景象惊呆了，询问Bilbo是否被盗贼袭击了。再三向他的邻居保证那只是小小的扭伤，休息一下就会康复后，带着总算结束旅程的轻松愉快，Bilbo终于回到了他的哈比洞。

门被甩开的时候，Bilbo正在准备晚餐，思索着Thorin是否会来拜访，为该摆两张桌子还是一张的问题踌躇不定。

“Bilbo！”

哈比人一瘸一拐地走进大厅，疑惑于什么事情让矮人如此匆忙，“Thorin？”

有一瞬间Bilbo以为家里被什么怪兽洗劫了。Thorin的头发又脏又乱，眼里的疯狂吓了Bilbo一跳。矮人看到哈比人后脸上的表情缓和了不少，但是Bilbo丝毫没有得到安慰，他还是有种逃跑藏起来的冲动。

“Bilbo。”Thorin叹息着，冲到Bilbo身边，“我听说你受伤了。”

“我很好。”Bilbo在Thorin的搀扶下落座，放任他查看自己的脚踝。“只是扭伤了，我不知道为什么每个人都大惊小怪的。”

Thorin没有立刻回答，他巨大的双手紧紧握住Bilbo的脚踝，不至于疼痛但是仍然抓得很紧。“我听到了最令人痛苦的消息，一个精灵在市场上害你受伤了。传闻说有一队精灵从幽暗密林出发来戴尔，一般我不会关心他们在那做什么。至少不是在他们冒犯我的婚约者，还像对一群座狼一样对待矮人孩子之后。如果不是Glóin在场处理了麻烦，我一定会让他们全部消失。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“消失？但是你不能——等等，精灵没有害我受伤，是Gimli摔在我身上，我没站稳滑倒了。实际上，这种情况时有发生，而且明天就能康复了。”

Thorin把Bilbo的脚轻轻地放在地上，猛地抽回手。“你太善良了，不会把错归咎到别人身上，Gimli和Glóin的陈诉都指向精灵。我会找出肇事的精灵，绝对让他们为此付出代价。你的旧伤才刚好，他们又把新的加诸于你。”

“什么？”Bilbo在Thorin转身离开前抓住了他，不巧的是只抓住了辫子。“不！Thorin，你又开始不可理喻了，快回来。”

矮人像看着无助的羔羊一样俯视着Bilbo，认为他把问题看的太简单。Bilbo强忍住踢几脚矮人小腿骨的冲动，唯一阻止他这么做的理由是他不想要两只受伤的脚。

“一切都会好的，我知道一个精灵护送你回来，他会被赦免，但是其他的必须受到严厉的惩罚。”Thorin发着誓言，眼中闪烁着黑暗的光芒，Bilbo的脊椎不由得打起颤，当然是不好的那种。

Bilbo用力拉扯着辫子，Thorin萎缩了一下，终于跪下平视他的眼睛。“不，我们不会，Thorin Oakenshield。否则我会拒绝你的求婚，像——像一个——嗯，well，好吧。我不会拒绝你，但是我会跟你吵架。哦。”Bilbo鼓起脸颊，“你在说我是个骗子？我知道自己身上发生了什么，如果我说是个意外，那它就是！”

“Bilbo……”

“而且你打算干什么，你只是个依鲁伯的警卫。事情发生在戴尔，那意味着只有那些高大种族才能处理精灵到处乱跑制造麻烦的问题。说真的，Thorin，现在停止把事情变得更加戏剧化，只需要专心听我说的。”

面对Bilbo的说辞Thorin看起来不怎么开心，而且哈比人拒绝放开他的辫子，除非他同意不再因为一时气愤就去戴尔兴风作浪，他除了同意Bilbo的问话什么都不能做。

“好吧，我不会插手。但是如果遇到他们，我需要向他们索赔来维护你的荣誉。”Thorin抱怨着。

Bilbo叹了口气，“那不是不插手。那是等我不在你身边无法阻止你的时候寻机复仇。”

Thorin厌恶地皱着眉，整张脸都要扭曲了，“那些精灵——”

疲于应对，Bilbo猛地拉过Thorin的辫子，亲吻上矮人的嘴唇。

这种让他闭嘴的方式卓见成效。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Hevensday，第三纪末夏尔语言中一周七日之一的名称，意思为“天空”，对应现今历法的星期三。  
> 【2】Primula Brandybuck，普丽谬拉•烈酒鹿，Frodo之母。   
> 【3】原文中是wet stone，从意思上应该是拼写错误，whetstone才是磨刀石。或者是我理解错误，这个词有别的意思？


	10. 十、~Aching Suspicions~心生疑窦

 

Bilbo本来只想轻吻一下，只是轻轻地将嘴唇贴上Thorin的。Bilbo打算撤回来的时候Thorin突然猛地跟过来，专注地延长这个吻，哈比人差点被激烈的索求吞噬掉。他粗糙的胡子刮擦着Bilbo敏感的皮肤，后者惊讶地喘息着，张嘴想吸入更多空气却引来另一番追逐。Thorin的手穿过Bilbo的卷发，禁锢住他的头部，自如地操控亲吻的深浅，他舔舐着Bilbo的口腔，好像饥渴的旅人渴求泉水的侵润，而Bilbo无疑是沙漠中的奇幻绿洲。

“Thor——”Bilbo企图呼喊，用力拉扯矮人的辫子。Thorin几乎整个人趴在他身上，将他深深地压进椅子里，毫无退路。他勾起脚猛地踢出去，正好踢在Thorin的屁股上。

“哦。”Thorin终于撤回身，匆忙拉回自己的辫子，撤出Bilbo的拉扯范围。“怎么啦，是你主动亲我的？”

Bilbo抬起一只手掩住嘴，好像Thorin随时会压回来一样，他抬起脚双膝抵着胸口，另一只手放在矮人肩膀上。“Thorin，”Bilbo的声音从手掌下传出来，“别那么用力。”

Thorin皱起眉，“什么？”

“我想你咬到我的嘴唇了。”Bilbo伸出舌头，舔舔受伤的嘴唇看有没有出血。但他只尝到Thorin的味道，猛烈而甜蜜，像腌制的甜菜根。

看到Bilbo防御的姿势，Thorin后退了一步。目光扫遍哈比人全身，他眉头深锁，“我吓到你了。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，伸展开双腿，手放在膝盖上，“呃……是的。”

“为什么？亲吻让你害怕了？但我们已经订婚了。”

“不，我们没有。”Bilbo鼓起脸颊，他讨厌Thorin自以为是、豪不顾虑他的感受。

Thorin倒退了几步，猛地撞上身后的桌子，邹眉紧盯着Bilbo。“什么？”

“我还没正式接受你的求婚！”Bilbo大声说，所有之前几天积累的焦虑和困惑终于爆发出来，他已经被压抑得喘不过气了。“我知道矮人和哈比人不同，但在情况变得更严重前我们需要双方达成某种共识。”

“但是你没有拒绝我的感情。”Thorin说，“因此从官方角度上来看你就是接受了我的求婚。”

“Thorin，”Bilbo叹息道，“我不是个矮人，你可以期待情况按照你的方式发展，而且我也能接受你们的惯例，但我是个哈比人，你也同样需要习惯我们的规矩。”

屋子里安静的只剩下呼吸声，Thorin头疼的按摩着前额，“给我解释一下。”

Bilbo怒视着他。

“拜托。”Thorin粗声说。

“好吧，你不觉得发展的有点太快了吗？我们几乎不了解彼此，但是我们却开始告诉别人我们订婚了。”

“所以？”

Bilbo不得不转过脸去，Thorin专注的目光令他分心。“但——但是，我们……我今天去了市场，想给你买些东西，但是我却不知道能给你买什么。”

哼了一声，Thorin抬起一边眉毛，“没有什么是我需要的，但是那有什么关系。”

“那不是重点。”Bilbo说，“你的事情我什么都不知道，不知道你喜欢什么，不知道你的嗜好和兴趣，我甚至不知道你是否还有家人，也不知道他们是否同意你向一个哈比人求婚。”

“哦，我懂了。”Thorin抬起头，看着天花板，“不只你一个人感到困惑，出于对王国的责任，我甚至没有一个明确的爱好。我知道我喜欢你，喜欢你做的事。关于我的家人……”

Bilbo偷看着矮人，为他至少愿意分享自己的事暗自松了口气。不管是不是有意，矮人一直都神神秘秘的，好像藏着什么秘密一样。

“他们……”Thorin咬住嘴唇，寻找着合适的词语，“只要我高兴，他们也感同身受，而且你是哈比人也不成问题。”

“那就好，我猜。”起码消除了一个困难，尽管那不是Bilbo首要关注的问题。“所以你有家人？”

Thorin怀疑地看着Bilbo，“是的。”哈比人示意他继续说下去。“他们……我父亲还在世，我还有一个妹妹和两个外甥。”

“真的？我是不是应该见见他们？”

Thorin皱着眉别开视线，“关于我的家人……有些……情况，我想你还得等等。我家人的情况比较……困难。”

Bilbo突然想到或许Thorin家人的话题是某种不可触及的伤心事，一旦谈起气氛就变得异常阴暗沉重。“我——我，没关系。”

Thorin不再折磨自己的嘴唇。“我想把所有事都告诉你，但是有些事知道以后会改变你对我的看法。”

“什么？为什么我会改变看法？”

Thorin在裤子上摩擦着手掌，眉毛上挂着一颗闪亮的汗珠，“有点……复杂。”

Bilbo歪头看着矮人，“复杂？是不好的事情吗？”难道Thorin需要照顾生病的家人，以为这种责任会让Bilbo望而却步？或者是亲戚间关系并不和睦，不想在正式见面前破坏他们在Bilbo心中的形象？

“不！并不是坏事。”Thorin保证道，“是……我能晚些再告诉你吗？直到我认为时机……成熟的时候？”

好吧，Bilbo不能期待Thorin立刻对他供认不讳，于是他点点头。惊诧的停顿在矮人脸上一闪而过，最后放松下来。

“谢谢你。”

“不客气，我相信我们还有时间慢慢了解彼此，我并不是希望明天就能得知你所有的情况。只是对彼此一无所知让我很困扰，而且求婚过程发展的太快了。从哈比人的标准来看，在成为我的追求者以前我们没有相识数年就会被当做是私奔。”

Thorin僵住了，好像刚刚认识到事实情况，“在成为你的追求者以前，我是不是需要履行什么程序？我知道你已经成年了，但是我是不是需要问询你的宗亲头领？”

Bilbo打消他的顾虑，“不，好吧，或许至少你应该给我舅舅Isengrim写封信作为求婚的正式请求，他是Took家现在的大家长。Baggins家对这些琐事没有太多规矩。”

Thorin点点头，捏住下巴，“还有其他我疏忽的哈比习俗吗？”

“你或许不该到处说我们订婚了，知道么。”Bilbo给了Thorin一记严厉的瞪视，“首先，我没有接受任何求婚的请求，因为你根本就没求婚。其次，一场悬而未决的婚姻不通知家人就四处宣扬是不礼貌的。而且，一般情况下，明明可以亲自来问我，却差遣你的朋友们来询问我喜好的行为一点都不浪漫。”

Thorin冤屈地喊道，“我没有！”

“Dori大人和Ori大人前几天来过了！”Bilbo喊回去，“他们询问了关于爱之匙和哈比人的求婚过程。如果你想知道我可以亲自告诉你，我不觉得我们的朋友应该卷入其中。”

“爱之匙？不，别担心。我从来就没让那两人来这，也没让他们咨询任何情况。”

“哦。”Bilbo泄气了，他对Thorin的愤慨也没有之前来的底气十足。“很抱歉，我不该那样责难你，但是我还是担心你会告诉每一个人，我只是希望我们的求婚过程只是我们之间进行的，拜托。”

抱怨了几句，Thorin还是点头答应了。

“很好。”Bilbo说，“那么，今天晚上还有些问题需要解决。”

Thorin呻吟着，从桌子下面踢出一把椅子坐下，“好吧，好像在依鲁伯谈话还不够多一样。”

“这就是为什么我们需要更加了解彼此，如果有问题我喜欢有话直说，我不是那种有烦心事就放任自流掩耳盗铃的哈比人。”

“是，我知道。”Thorin对Bilbo古怪地笑着。

“安静。”Bilbo说，努力做出严肃的表情而不是回以微笑。“我喜欢你，Thorin，喜欢我知道的部分，但是我害怕我们之间有太多的秘密。”

Thorin的微笑立刻消失得无影无踪，“秘密？”

“告诉我，你知道我最喜欢的食物是什么吗？”

“苹果？”

翻了个白眼，Bilbo哼了一声，“不，我不喜欢苹果。在所有甜点中我一直最喜欢带浆果的面包布丁。”

Thorin皱起眉，“我从来没试过面包……布丁。”Thorin说的好像他根本就无法想象Bilbo说的是什么东西，或者根本就不知道怎么会有人把面包做出布丁。

Bilbo带着微笑把椅子拉近Thorin的方向，这样说话方便多了，“下次你留下吃晚餐的时候我给你做一些。”

“明天？”Thorin问道，听起来更像是疑问而不是请求。

“如果你决定来的话。”Bilbo说，“有其他喜欢的食物吗？我可以一起做给你吃。”

Thorin摇摇头，“我从不挑食，为什么不做些你钟意的，然后我就可以试试你喜欢的菜式。”

“听起来不错。”

Thorin和Bilbo开始对着彼此傻笑，因为对方的陪伴以及尽释前嫌感到宽慰快乐。他们谈了一会儿，只是些琐事，像是喜好和选择，跟亲密的朋友没什么特别不同的地方，他们谈论自己的逸闻轶事，还有朋友的冒险以及过去的英勇作为。谈话让Bilbo受益匪浅，得知Thorin不是喜欢早起的人让Bilbo由衷地高兴，他还知道了其实Thorin不喜欢蜘蛛的小秘密，他正在学习竖琴，以及他在山里稍微有点迷路的事。

Bilbo咯咯笑起来，“你是怎么找回袋底洞的。”

“我之所以记得，”Thorin说，“可能是因为你扔的苹果给我了带来了某种灵感，从那以后记得回来的路完全不成问题。”

Bilbo大笑起来，他把Thorin拉近，快速地亲吻了下矮人的脸颊。Thorin得意地笑起来，伸手拉过哈比人的椅子直到他们双膝相抵。

“现在我可以亲你么。”Thorin的呼吸变得粗重起来，“这次我会温和一些。”

Bilbo红着脸咬住嘴唇，然后他伸出舌头舔了舔。Thorin目不转睛地盯着他，蓝灰色的眼睛紧跟着他舌头的动作。“我——我们不该……”

“我相信接吻也是了解彼此的一种方式。”Thorin半阖的双眼让哈比人激起一阵颤抖。事实上，Bilbo不反对接吻，他非常喜欢它，但是一旦Thorin卷进来就变成某种惊骇的尝试。但是最后他还是鼓起勇气点了点头。

“慢点儿。”Bilbo低声说，在Thorin靠上前时闭上双眼。“刚才亲我的时候好像在打仗一样。”

“那么向我投降，我会是最富有的胜利者。”Thorin得意的笑着，伸手轻轻捧住哈比人的下巴。鼻翼相触，Bilbo情不自禁地咯咯笑起来，但是很快Thorin干燥的嘴唇抵上他的。这次要迟疑的多，更加亲昵温柔，他缓慢地舔舐着Bilbo的嘴唇诱导着他张开嘴。他们都不由自主地喘息起来，Bilbo觉得心脏要从胸膛中跳出来了，忘记了如何呼吸，肺涨得生疼。Thorin满意地轻哼着，Bilbo手掌下的胸膛发出隆隆的声响，Thorin渐渐把他拉近，最后哈比人终于置身他的双臂间。

“嗯。”Bilbo呻吟着，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇不甘愿地撤回身。矮人捏过的地方，都泛着疲累、疼痛甚至酸胀。

“好些？”Thorin粗声说，拇指还流连在Bilbo的下唇上。Bilbo条件发射地舔了舔嘴唇，触到Thorin的指尖。

Thorin发出一声呻吟。

Bilbo把Thorin再次拉进另一个吻中，在温柔清浅和抵死缠绵间不断变换着，至始至终都缓慢绵长到让两人气喘吁吁。Thorin胡子的刮擦感不再令他分心，事实上微小的麻痒带来别样的兴奋，颤栗穿过整个脊椎。这是他的矮人正在亲吻他，不是过去那些哈比仰慕者在临水区的池塘边偷到的吻，这种认知妙不可言。Thorin自信和傲慢的接近方式和那些哈比人完全不同，他更加狡猾、有操控欲。他就像一把火，热情中充满狂野，沉稳从不害怕自己会被拒绝或厌恶。

Bilbo可以感觉到Thorin的微笑，他不由自主地回以微笑。他们的吻变得短暂，撤回身前压抑住傻笑的冲动。

“现在你觉得更了解我一些了吗？”

“有一点儿。”Bilbo说，试探性地靠上去探求另一个。亲吻令人上瘾，Thorin令人上瘾，他的味道和气息，他的气场还有他英俊的外表都令人着迷。Bilbo几乎不能相信这个矮人在这里，寻求他的注意，他本可以等到任何他想要的人。他的殷勤使人迷醉，Bilbo在亲吻中情不自禁地颤抖，天马行空地思索着为什么他还没有把自己摇散。

突然，Thorin咒骂着跑过半个房间。Bilbo本来探出大半个身子，此时差点从座位上栽下来。“Thorin？”

一阵嘶嘶声从他的椅子底下传来，Bilbo低下头看见Pumpernickel大人刚撤回爪子，盯着矮人的目光好像在说他会随时扑上去。

“那个野兽。”Thorin吐了口唾沫，“它攻击我！”

“抱歉，抱歉”Bilbo匆忙说，设法把大猫赶走。他十分享受和Thorin一起，并不在乎继续那些令人愉快的事。Pumpernickel大人低哮着，猛地抓了一把哈比人的脚踝。“诶哟！”

Thorin低声咆哮着，拔出剑，“退后，我来对付它。”

Bilbo跳起来，立刻冲过去安抚愤怒的矮人，“不，我没事。他只是想提醒我们，我们不该单独做那些事。拜托，Thorin，把剑收起来。”

虽然抱怨着，矮人还是照办了，厌恶的看着那只猫。Pumpernickel大人舔着爪子，尾巴在身后亢奋地摇摆着。

他们间紧绷的气氛因为监护人的插入消失得无影无踪，Bilbo焦虑的换着脚，不断想着给手找点事做，最后终于在背带上安置下来，吧嗒吧嗒地拨弄着。终于，他想起他的晚餐还没做好。

“哦，你想留下来吃晚餐吗？”

Thorin从Pumpernickel大人身上移开目光，对Bilbo微笑着。“我想，但是我的工作还没做完就跑来了。”

“Thorin！”

矮人耸耸肩，“我担心的你的伤势。”

“那也不应该。”Bilbo气恼的说，“扭伤的脚踝完全不能成为你放弃职责的理由。今天你是负责守卫国王还是王子？”

Thorin换了只脚，看向窗外孤山的方向，“没关系，晚些时候才有本来的日程，现在我必须回去结束我未完成的部分。未经许可就离开我的岗位，会让其他人陷入混乱。”

“然后我们竟然一直在亲嘴。”Bilbo双手叉腰怒视着Thorin。“别为我分心，快走吧！”

Thorin微笑着靠上前飞快地亲吻了一下Bilbo的脸颊，在Pumpernickel大人的爪子够到他以前，矮人带着愉悦的傻笑轻松地闪躲开。“一切都是值得的，明天中午我再回来，我要送你一个惊喜。”

“哦？”Bilbo靠向前，被他追求者的甜蜜亲吻诱惑着。他心中充满对矮人的情感，脉搏在血管中渴望地跳动着，强烈期盼把Thorin拉回来，再也不分开。

Thorin对Bilbo迷人的咧嘴笑着，随后打开门。“是的，我的半身人。你将为令我们狼吞虎咽而大摆筵席，而我将为索求你对我的第一份求婚礼物的赞赏而深思熟虑。明天对我们两人来说意义非凡，我希望届时等待我的不再是把我逐出哈比洞的猫爪。”

Bilbo听到被称为半身人不高兴地撅起嘴，但是Thorin毫不掩饰的喜悦之情让他放过矮人的不礼貌。“Thorin……”Bilbo走上前给矮人整理斗篷之前被他弄乱的地方。

“Bilbo……”Thorin抓起一缕散落的卷发别在哈比人的耳后，“祝你好梦，愿明日速速到来，以解我相思之苦。”

踮起脚尖，Bilbo结实地亲在Thorin的嘴唇上，直到Pumpernickel大人令人分心的嚎叫迫使他不得不撤回身。Thorin摇摆了一阵，闭上眼睛缓和了一会儿才慢慢睁开。

“你在挑逗我。”Thorin咕哝地抱怨着，不情愿地走出门去。他倒退着直到撞上篱笆差点绊倒，红晕悄悄爬上他的脸颊。

Bilbo靠在门框上，憋着笑。虽然他根本藏不住，对倒退着离开的矮人警卫傻笑，他知道自己一定看起来非常愚蠢。

过了很长时间，Bilbo才关上门继续准备他的晚餐。

**************

一位意想不到的客人突然来访时，Bilbo正和Hamfast在花园里。两个哈比人一边挖土一边为Otho和Lobelia的绯闻傻笑个不停，一大把白胡子突然出现在篱笆上。

“Baggins先生？”

Bilbo摘下帽子，惊讶地看着来访者，逆光之下很难分辨出来者，“是的？”

“你好，小伙子，还记得我吗？”

Bilbo站起身，拍掉膝盖上的泥土，终于能看清楚时Bilbo差点绊倒，那是几周前皇室贵妇身边那位年长矮人。

“B-Balin大人，我没记错吧？”

皱纹堆积起喜悦的微笑，年长的矮人点点头，“是的！非常好！”

无视Hamfast脸上古怪的表情，Bilbo努力回以微笑。“嗯，有什么可以帮你的吗，先生？”

“我更像是来帮助你的。”

紧张地四下观望，Bilbo把小铲子紧紧抓在胸前，“呃-嗯，抱歉，你说什么？”  

“跟我来。”Balin打了个手势，“我们要去拜访一个铁匠，还有个为了约会的任务。”

“什么？”Bilbo越来越困惑。他不明白为什么一位像Balin这样身高权贵的矮人会让一个哈比人跟他走。

“为了Thorin。”Balin说，抬起眉毛好像在传递一个秘密的信息，“在我印象里哈比人没有做武器的铁匠。”

Hamfast目瞪口呆，疯狂地扫视着Bilbo和Balin，“为什么Baggins先生需要一件武器？”

“呃，”Bilbo脸红起来。形势很严峻，难以抉择。他可以告诉Hamfast他需要武器干什么，或者他也可以让这个哈比人自己猜测到镇上去问别人。

“当然是为了他的婚约！”Balin大声说，非常乐意传播这个消息。

另一个哈比人开始咳嗽，眼神仓皇一屁股坐在地上，“什么？Baggins先——先生？”

“抱歉Gamgoo。”Bilbo帮他的朋友以及园丁站起来，“事实上现在我还没正式订婚，只是有一个追求者。”

“一个追——追求者。”Hamfast低声说，环视一周查看是否有偷听的人，“Lobelia知道吗？”

Bilbo歪着头皱起眉，“不知道，怎么了？”

“如果她知道你把她的风头抢光了，她会发疯的。婚礼将近，她一直高调地处于关注中心点，如果发现你订婚了，她会非常生气！商贩们不再只是为了满足她一个人的需求，她会以为是你把所有好东西都抢走了。”

Bilbo摆摆手，“别傻了，我只是刚刚被求婚，很长一段时间内都不会有一场婚礼，因为他是个矮人，Hamfast。”

“哦。”哈比人泄气了。Balin被他们逗乐了，“那么，我猜矮人和你们有区别？”

“是的。”Bilbo说，拍拍Hamfast的肩膀，“别担心。让它成为你我之间的秘密，好吗？”

“当然，当然。”Hamfast急忙向他保证，“这就是那个奇怪的家伙总是在诡异的时间拜访的原因？”

Balin大笑起来，“如果Thorin发现他偷偷摸摸溜过来的行为被其他哈比人察觉，一定会很失望。”

“他本来打算偷偷潜入？”Hamfast一脸困惑的问。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo叹了口气，“Gamgee，现在我真的必须和Balin大人走了，晚点再谈，我保证。”

“当然。”Hamfast说，“我会把这些收拾好，你跟矮人大人走吧。约会迟到可不吉利。”

Bilbo让Balin在客厅里等候，自己冲进卧室换衣服。他不知道他们会去哪里，所以他穿了件半正式的衣服，是他最喜欢的黄色马甲搭配绿色的外套。打理妥当后Bilbo装了满满一袋子硬币，到门口跟年长的矮人会和。

“唔，谢谢你。虽然不知道你如何得知我需要给Thorin打一把剑，但我仍然非常感激你。”

Balin拍拍他的后背，“别担心年轻人，跟我兄弟谈过后我猜你会需要这方面的帮助。”

Bilbo茫然地盯着矮人。

“Dwalin。”Balin说，“他是我弟弟。”

Bilbo点点头，尽管他一点儿也没看出他们间的相似点，特别是脾气秉性方面。

Balin带着哈比人出了门，顺着山路向依鲁伯走去，Hamfast多疑惑看着他们。“他说他上次来没看到有传家宝。”

“传家宝？”

“是的，我们矮人一般都有一个传家宝，一种武器，是代代相传的。如果有仰慕者求婚，他么会把传家宝送给属意者。一般会挂在壁炉上，Dwalin说你只有缝纫针，而壁炉上放着一台座钟。”

“哦。”Bilbo眨眨眼，让矮人领着他穿过东边的入口。“不，哈比人一般不会使用任何类型的武器。如果说到传家宝，可以把我父亲的袖扣给他吗？”

Balin爆出一声大笑，“我毫不怀疑这个礼物会被接受，但是大多数矮人用不到袖扣。Thorin会装模作样地收下它们，但是我怀疑他根本就不知道那是做什么用的。”

Bilbo试着想象矮人穿着他父亲最喜爱的白色宽松衬衫，小小的金橡子袖扣别在袖口。Thorin穿着全套哈比行头的景象情不自禁出现在他脑海里，高腰裤、法兰绒马甲或许还有衬托他眼睛的亮蓝色领巾。最后Bilbo不得不咬住嘴唇才能抑制住笑出声来。

Balin看起来完全能理解他脑补的内容，“我不是说你不应该送他那份礼物，只是你必须解释给他听。他那么顽固是不会开口问的。”

“他确实是。”Bilbo深情地说，“我可以问你是怎么认识他的吗？”

“从他出生我就认识他了。”Balin说，朝着远处孤山深处的目光中充满温暖。

他们向矿井和铁匠铺走去，空气中充满烟雾和铁器击打岩石的声响。他们周围的矮人都忙碌着，顺着墙搭起的脚手架上挂满开采金脉的矿工，还有一些负责运输，把装满财宝的手推车推向金库。经过身边时，Bilbo尽量避免盯着那些珠宝或金块。Bilbo不由自主停下来盯着可能是最大的钻石，装在五个矮人一起推着的手推车上，Balin见状给他一个宽容的微笑。

“不可思议，是吗？”

“什么？”Bilbo眨眨眼，四下观望小跑着追上Balin，“抱歉，我只是从来没见过那些。我听说依鲁伯很富有，但是一直没有概念。”

“夏尔离依鲁伯不远，究竟有多富裕并不是个秘密，不是吗？”

Bilbo摇摇头，“不！我的意思是，我们哈比人只知道孤山的沃土使定居周围的居民生活富足，但是我们更关心土地能种植出什么样的烟草，并不关心能挖出什么样的金银财宝。他们确实很可爱，但也没有必要拥有很多。我们哈比人认为钱财过多会招惹祸患，甚至会化友为敌。”

Balin抬起一边眉毛，“但是你有那么多财产看起来生活的也还不错？”

“我父亲有几个不错的投资。”Bilbo脸红着说，“他是一个有钱氏族的长子，而我母亲是一个更加富有且毋庸置疑大家族的小女儿。他们继承了很多财产，所以实际上我并不需要出去工作，但是对我举得不虚度光阴更重要些。”

Bilbo不想在钱财上谈论太多。尽管从哈比人的标准看他很富有，但一直被认为是个和善的哈比人。他只是不喜欢像Lobielia那样吹嘘和炫耀，谈及一个索然无味的品质相当乏味无趣。

“聪明的选择。”Balin边说边把Bilbo推进一扇深色的门，门里铁器击打的声音在大厅里回荡着。“那么，我知道你并不了解武器，但你自己有没有什么特别想做的？”

门开了，一股热浪倾泄而出，Bilbo退缩了几步，“我——我想，一把匕首怎么样？”

“好主意。”Balin叫来一位铁匠，一个烧焦了胡子、壮硕高大的家伙，他穿着黑色的斗篷，扎着皮围裙。矮人嘭地一声把工具袋放在桌上，示意他们过去。

“Balin大人，今天能帮你做点什么？”

Balin清了清喉咙，把哈比人推向前，Bilbo跌跌撞撞差点倒在另一个矮人身上。“我朋友来这想委托你做件武器，我告诉他你是中土最优秀的铁匠，除了你再也找不到更好的了。”

铁匠的耳朵变红了，Bilbo怀疑那可能不是因为屋里太热的缘故。“Balin，你在取笑我。”

年长的矮人轻笑起来，“是真的，将近一百年了，我的狼牙棒从来不需要修理。”

另一个矮人骄傲地挺起胸膛，愉快地抽抽鼻子，“好吧，我怎么会给你这样的矮人做拙劣的作品。所以，你来委托做别的东西？”

Bilbo在两个矮人的目光下挺直后背，在接近他的鼻子下面又禁不住瑟缩了一下，“唔，是的，拜托。”

铁匠的微笑大打折扣，“一个哈比人能需要什么？”

Balin打量着Bilbo，他一定是发现哈比人眼中升起的恐惧，于是插嘴道，“Jari大人，他在找一件送给婚约者的武器。”

听到这个消息另一个矮人大笑起来，他向Bilbo抛了个媚眼，“他招了个矮人丈夫？小哈比人一定有什么特别的地方，让我们中的一个沦陷了。”

Balin再次清了清喉咙，面目严肃。“Jari，拜托。他的婚约者非常善嫉。”

“我认识他吗？也许可以在给这个小伙子做武器上提供点儿灵感。”铁匠好奇的问道，一边用围裙擦掉柜台上一块红色的污渍。Bilbo咽了口唾沫，他非常肯定那摊红色的液体是血。

“我肯定你认识他。”Balin叹了口气，“但那是个秘密。”

另一个矮人抱怨着把他们赶到桌子边，那里准备好了纸和笔。“那就留着你的秘密吧。告诉我，我们需要做哪种武器：斧子、镐、狼牙棒还是剑？”

Bilbo迟疑地坐在了Jari对面，Balin坐在他身边。“嗯，或者是一把匕首？小一些的东西？”

“一把匕首？”Jari惊骇地说，“越大的武器越能表现忠诚，我一直这么说。”

“好了，别跟我们的哈比人胡说八道了，Jari。”Balin摇了摇手指斥责道，“工艺是最重要的，无关尺寸。”

两个矮人争论了半天尺寸什么的，以Bilbo拉过一张纸，从Jari挥舞的胳膊下面偷偷拿过一支笔。他开始画草图，是昨天开始他就在酝酿的主意。虽然他不确定刀锋是否要锋利，但是在戴尔瞥过一些武器后他知道一些把手的设计。

“这是什么？”Jari猛地抢过Bilbo手掌下的图纸，对着光亮举起来，“有点像花的装饰。”

“我喜欢花。”Bilbo辩护道。Balin理解地点点头，试图从铁匠的肩膀上看看草图。

Jari咕哝着，拿起自己的笔，接着画起来。“如果需要全柄把手，或者设计一个护手钩来平衡刀叶。我们可以在刀头加一颗巨大的宝石做装饰，也许沿着手柄雕刻一个麦穗花纹。”【1】

“或者，”Jari给Bilbo的设计加上各种要素，Balin插进来说，“我们可以把用宝石做这些花，这样即能保留Baggins先生的设计，又能满足矮人的喜好。”

“可是宝石会变得很小。”Jari发着牢骚。

“是的，但我觉得比起巨大的宝石这样会增加别让的优雅。”Balin冲Bilbo使了个眼色。

“我是个哈比人。”Bilbo厉声说，勇气重新回到他身上。“我们都喜欢花一类的东西，我希望我送出的礼物能融合哈比人和矮人的喜好。也能提醒我的婚约者他将面对的是什么，如果他不得不上战场，在……破坏中也能唤起他对美好生活的回忆。”

Jari发出一声抽泣，他本来对Bilbo的要求不屑一顾，现在Bilbo想通过武器向Thorin传递的信息深深打动了他。尽管刀刃可能会用来切割或杀戮，但是刀柄却能抚平持有者的愤怒。如果Thorin真的不幸被征召入伍，Bilbo希望他身边能有一个珍贵的事物提醒矮人，他的哈比人在家里等着他回去。那些花朵是勿忘我和鼠尾草，那些蓝色的小花生长在袋底洞南面的草丛里。在夏尔，佩戴那些花代表永远不会被自己的爱人忘却，Bilbo向两个矮人解释了其中的寓意。【2】

“你想的真周到。”Jari边说边用围裙擦擦眼睛，“让我想起了Northri和Suthri的传说。”

Bilbo不解的耸耸肩，以后他得问问Ori。

“好吧，我猜哈比人知道自己要什么。”Jari叹了口气，“需要什么颜色？”

“有建议吗？”Bilbo趴在桌子上，他们讨论着他的需求。Bilbo让Balin设计了刀叶的实际样式，因为他除了餐刀真的不太了解它们。Jari推荐了一些准宝石级的蓝色石料，Bilbo还想把剩下的部分做成白色。

Jari像挨了一鞭子一样迅速转身看向年长的矮人，“他要用大理石做刀柄？”

“大理石刀柄有什么问题吗？”Bilbo问道，咬着嘴唇。靠近熔炉坐着，热浪让他出了一身汗，口干舌燥的。

“大理石手柄很容易染上脏污，我有一批从侃德运来的翡翠，大部分是绿色的，但也有一些是白色的。它是非常坚硬的石材，更适合做刀柄，在摩多北部是非常罕见的。”

“价格贵吗？”Bilbo摸摸钱包。他特地带了很多，但是如果都用宝石和罕见的翡翠，恐怕一生都攒不出那么多。

“别担心价格。”Balin突然说道，他拍拍Bilbo的头，“Jari是很公道的。”

铁匠古怪地看着Balin，两个矮人开始打起手语，Jari的表现变得更加固执了。

“好吧。”铁匠吐了口唾沫，“留着你的小秘密，但是我终归会知道的，看看哪个家伙的屁股后面会挂着我的作品。这会是我最好的创作，值得皇室拥有！”

“我希望是。”Balin说，带着得意的笑容靠回椅子里。

Jari的下巴都要掉下来了，“不！”

Balin点点头，又做了个手势。

“真的？”铁匠问，看向Bilbo的眼睛闪闪发亮。“好吧，情况有变。”

“什么？”Bilbo皱起眉，被一堆神秘的手语隔绝在谈话外让他很生气。他们在谈论Thorin？也许Thorin是微小的贵族阶层，只有最好的工艺才适合他？那就能解释为什么矮人不愿意谈论自己的家人，确实有些道理。尽管Bilbo终其一生都不能明白，为什么Thorin谈到家人会吞吞吐吐的。

“别介意。”Balin轻描淡写地说。

Bilbo皱起眉，心中暗想以后他会解决这个问题的。

最后价格终于定下来了，Bilbo带着空了大半的钱包离开。Jari用难以置信的目光送他们走出去，Balin承诺过几天会来查看匕首的制作进度。Bilbo谢过矮人，非常高兴终于能完成任务远离灼热的锻造间。他肯定Thorin会很喜欢，也许会为刀的设计感到惊讶，但是他一定不会想到，Bilbo竟然会去依鲁伯最优秀的武器制造者那里委托造一把匕首。Balin赞美了Bilbo在色彩和样式上的独具匠心。

“勿忘我。”年长的矮人沉思着，“我知道这种花。”

“你知道？”Bilbo解开外套和马甲的扣子，它们几乎被汗浸透了。

“他们是蓝色的小花，生长在河堤上，对吧？”

Bilbo微笑起来，惊讶矮人竟然说对了。Thorin几乎不能分辨开花的杂草和雏菊的差别。上次他们在院子里摘蔬菜的时候，Thorin溜达到花园想摘些花装饰餐桌，Bilbo差点用铲子把他的手戳伤。

“是的，那是我最喜欢的一种花。”Bilbo说。

Balin哼着歌，领着Bilbo走上一段陡峭的楼梯，最后到了一处古怪的走廊一样的地方。布料和皮革挂满墙上的架子，很多穿着厚重毛皮的矮人忙碌地试穿着展示的衣物，工人们在屋里忙碌的东奔西跑。

看来是个裁缝铺。

“Balin大人？”Bilbo眨眨眼，为他们的出现感到困惑不解。

“我告诉过你，你有个约会要赴。”Balin说，一个年轻的矮人发现他们并把他们让进里屋，他看起来很烦躁，被试衣人群折磨的疲惫不堪，“你需要为节日准备合适的衣服。”

“但——但是！”年轻的矮人把Bilbo推上高脚凳，准备给他量尺。“我担负不起这些！”

“别担心。”Balin消除他的担心。“Thorin会支付钱的。”

裁缝本来用嘴叼着针给Bilbo测量内接缝，听到这里整个人僵住了。Balin对年轻的矮人使了个眼色，然后才继续安抚哈比人。

“Thorin不需要为我的新衣服付钱。哦！而且没有人邀请我参加都灵之日的庆典。”

Balin大笑起来，“你当然在受邀之列。”

“没人问我。”Bilbo撅着嘴，放弃抵抗，抬起胳膊任裁缝施为。过去在夏尔他做过无数次，那个裁缝非常健谈而且非常操作很小心。这个矮人小伙子动作很快，但是对待客人的动作有些粗暴。Bilbo不会推荐别人来这里，除非做出来的衣服真的非常令人满意。

年长的矮人大声的叹息着，“他不擅长记这些事情，但是我保障你会被邀请。”

“呃，好吧。”Bilbo无精打采地低着头，裁缝乘机调整了一下他臀部的布料。“哦！小心点儿！”

Bilbo向Balin和裁缝投降，知道今天晚些时候会见到Thorin，他计划好好教育一下他的矮人，为了今天忍受的所有粗暴遭遇。

 

【1】Full tang（全柄把手）：

 

Quillion（护手钩）： 

pommel（刀头）： 

 

【2】鼠尾草（mouse-ear）又名柳叶蒲公英，花语：重视家人。 


	11. 十一、~An Expected Invitation~意外访客

Bilbo终于可以逃脱裁缝的摆弄回到夏尔的时候，下午已经快要过去了，Thorin早已坐在袋底洞门口的长椅上，和Hamfast抽着烟草。两人看起来聊得很投缘，大声欢笑着，吐着烟圈，Hamfast的妻子Bell在花园里望着他们。

“Bilbo！”两人齐声喊道。烟草和Bell提供的柠檬蛋糕让他们飘飘欲仙。

“Hamfast, Thorin,”Bilbo对着两人抬起一边眉毛。看到Thorin和他的邻居相处的如此惬意他觉得很高兴，而Gamgee完全被矮人迷住了。他没有想到自己离开这段时间里让两人习惯了彼此的陪伴，建议起一段友情，Thorin看起来不是容易相处的类型。

“Baggins先生，他们像小孩子一样傻笑半天了。”Bell回答了他显而易见的问题。从她看着自己丈夫和矮人的笑容来看，Thorin给哈比女性的第一印象还不错。

“是么？”Bilbo手指抵着嘴唇，试图对两人怒目而视。

Hamfast用肘推了推Thorin，用烟斗指着Bilbo。“你打算现在就给他？”?”

Thorin抬头对Bilbo微笑起来，慢吞吞地吸了口烟袋，“可能，正好你想看看他的反应。”

“好吧。”Hamfast说，“我们哈比人喜欢送人礼物，也同样喜欢接受。”

“你们俩在说什么？”Bilbo打量着他们，试图弄明白两人在密谋些什么。

“给他看。”Hamfast催促道。

Thorin把还在烧着的烟斗放在长椅上，从背后拿出一个木盒子，他事先藏在外套里面。盒子并不大，中等尺寸，朴实无华的外壳用一把黄铜锁锁着。如果不打开盖子根本猜不出里面放着什么。

“这是什么？”Bilbo把盒子拿在手里，端详了半天又看了看Thorin的表情。矮人看起来像要兴奋的晕倒一样，随时都会从座位上蹦起来。

“打开看看。”Thorin急切地说。

按动锁扣，盖子砰地一声打开了，盒子的丝绒衬里上躺着一对闪闪发亮、崭新的铲子和手耙【1】。钢身配上樱桃木的把手，他的名字被雕刻在把手的一边。

“哦……”Bilbo眨眨眼，异常惊讶。他对这份礼物大吃一惊，他本以为作为第一份礼物，会是一件武器或者其他的矮人工具，然而收到一件非常实用、简单却每天都用得到的东西，着实出乎他的意料。他的旧铲子有些腐蚀了，他提醒自己买一把新的，但总是忘记。

“你不喜欢？”Thorin碰了碰他的臂弯，Bilbo的注意力从礼物上拉回来。

“不——不是，我喜欢！”Bilbo的呼吸带着颤音，“我——我爱死它了。心思缜密的礼物，而且还很实用。”

Thorin对着哈比人微微笑着，还不确定Bilb是否真的喜欢他的礼物。Bilbo不知该做点什么来鼓励矮人，他们在客人面前，而且他还没从震惊中恢复过来。

Hamfast清了清喉咙，“看吧，我就说他会喜欢的，Thorin先生。一对如此漂亮的园艺工具，我从没见过比它更好的求婚礼物了。作为一个矮人能从哈比人的立场出发，没有送一些愚蠢的刀剑或者宝石，而是非常周到地考虑到我们的花园之类的。”

Bilbo给他的邻居一个感激的微笑，很高兴至少能有人清楚地表达他的想法。Bell从他肩膀上瞥了一眼，“哇哦。”情不自禁地发出感叹，既为工具精美的设计和漂亮的外表，也是为了Thorin竟然细心地发现Bilbo的旧铲子需要更换。

“我的意思是，我真的非常喜爱他们。”Bilbo对Thorin说，因为两个哈比人的祝贺而羞红了脸。

“我很高兴。”Thorin的脸也染上了粉色，变得坐立不安起来。“开始我还在担心，不知道用钢铁能给哈比人做什么，然后我记起那天在花园里你让我给你干活时，你的工具都是旧的而且有些损坏了。”

Bilbo撅起嘴，“你说的好像是我强迫你到花园里一样。”

“你就是！”Thorin辩护道，听到Hamfast和Bell的大笑声时他也微笑起来。“如果不把所有的蔬菜收完，就不给我饭吃。”

“我一点都没做错。”Bilbo哼了一声，慢慢关上盒子。工具非常漂亮，他有点舍不得用，但留着就无法发挥他的作用了。

“你能想象看到这些时Lobelia Sackville的面孔嘛？”Hamfast说，双眼闪着光。Bilbo的邻居和某哈比女性一直有些过节，在他们还是小孩子的时候，Lobelia在完捉人游戏【2】时不小心把Hamfast推到了猪粪里。“Thorin先生说它们永远不会生锈。你必须告诉我是这些工具谁做的，我也想给自己做一套。”

Thorin得意地说：“事实上是我做的。让金属塑成正确的形状花了我不少时间，山里没人知道该怎么做。我不得不去找戴尔的师傅那里咨询一些意见。”

“Thorin……”Bilbo笑容满面的对着矮人，“你自己做的？” Thorin不仅深思熟虑而且亲力亲为，这样的认知让他膝盖发软。

“当然。”Thorin说，“至少有一件礼物应该是亲手做的，我还亲自雕刻、抛光了把手。”

Bilbo咬着嘴唇，强忍住拉扯Thorin胡子亲吻他的冲动。每次矮人做一些比较甜蜜的事时，这种不合宜的冲动就会冒出头来。谁能想到他会因为Thorin这样的矮人深陷爱河、病入膏肓。哦，如果他的父母还在世的话一定能了解他现在的感受。

Bell古怪地看着Bilbo，眼中的闪光昭示着她深深了解到Bilbo渴望跳进Thorin怀里、亲遍他脸颊的感受。哈比女性抓住自己丈夫的袖子，后者正要用给自己做工具的问题压垮Thorin，她在他张嘴前就把他拉了回去。

“来吧，亲爱的，我们还有衣服要洗。”

“什么？我的Bell。”Hamfast生气地说，“我以为你已经都洗好了？”

Bell严厉地瞪了Hamfast一眼，哈比人挫败地萎靡下来，跟着他的妻子出了门，几步走回他们自己的哈比洞。从胖哈比人可怜巴巴的看着Thorin的表情，Bilbo可以肯定很长一段时间内Hamfast都会不厌其烦地提起这些工具，直到他给自己弄一付为止。

“过来，拿着的烟斗，我在里面等你。”Bilbo用力拉着Thorin的斗篷说。

Thorin匆忙照办，快速地把烟斗中的余烬熄灭，在地垫上蹭了蹭鞋子。Bilbo给矮人留着门，自己走进客厅，把盒子放在正中的桌子上，保证每个拜访者都能看到。

等到Bilbo在厨房里拿出晚餐的食材，Thorin已经脱掉外套，带着得意的笑容光着脚走进餐厅。

“你把它们展示起来了。”

“当然。”Bilbo边切马铃薯边说。“它们是非常棒的礼物，没有比这更好的了。”

“很高兴你能喜欢。”Thorin走到他身后，双臂环住Bilbo的腰，鼻子埋在他金色的卷发间。“你总是令我欣喜，即使是你算计我的时候。我想回报你带给我的喜悦。”

Bilbo发出一阵大笑，不得不放下刀转过身和矮人面对面。“我从来没算计过你。”

“你一直在算计我，还经常发号施令。”

Bilbo打了Thorin一下，“发号施令是因为你是猪脑子。”

Thorin笑起来，双手沿着Bilbo的脊梁一直下滑到臀部，“你，Baggins先生，加上诽谤，还有所有被你指使做出的辛勤工作，我想为此我应该得到一份礼物。”

知道矮人真正索求的东西，而他自己也正好有逗弄的心情，Bilbo得意地笑起来。他靠向前，做出亲吻Thorin的姿势，矮人闭上眼松开禁锢着哈比人的手臂，Bilbo从他胳膊下面钻出来，踮起脚尖蹑手蹑脚地走向卧室。

过了片刻Thorin睁开眼才意识到Bilbo已经离开了，只留下案板上的刀子和马铃薯对着他发呆。“Bilbo？”

“等一下！”Bilbo翻动抽屉，给他的矮人找礼物。梳子在他的口袋里，油和磨刀石在外套里。Thorin从门口憋了一眼，看见他弯着腰在床下翻找他那天穿的外套。

“你在干什么？”Thorin困惑地说，声音里带着笑意。他停在门口没有进卧室里。

“我在找你的礼物，啊哈！”Bilbo坐起来，头发凌乱脸颊绯红，炫耀着手里的梳子。

Thorin看着，古怪地皱起眉，“我只是开玩笑，你不用送我任何东西。”

“我想送。”Bilbo站起身安抚地说。床下灰尘很大，这周的晚些时候他必须找个时间清理一下。他把东西扔得到处都是，尽可能拖延收拾的时间。

拿起另外两件东西，Bilbo推着Thorin去饭厅里。他没想过把礼物包裹起来，这是哈比人的习惯，Bilbo觉得Thorin不会在意。

“先坐下。”Bilbo命令道，推着Thorin坐进桌子尽头他经常用的椅子里。矮人的大块头占据了狭小的空间，Bilbo觉得即使跟坐着的Thorin比较自己都太渺小了。或者让矮人坐下能让他鼓起勇气表现的更好。

Thorin被逗乐了，高兴地看着Bilbo。在焦虑取代勇气前，Bilbo把三件东西一起放在矮人面前，“给你，昨天我在市场上找到他们的，看到的时候我想起了你。不确定究竟该给你买什么，但是我觉得每个矮人都会用些东西清理他们的武器。”

矮人慢慢拿起磨刀石查看着，脸上一片空白。“是，确实是这样的。”

Bilbo在背后搅着手指，害怕因为焦虑会促使他抢回礼物，大喊着一切都是一个错误。他不确定Thorin是否喜欢这些东西，而且Bilbo真的还能找到其他更好的礼物。

“我——我知道这些还不够。”Bilbo轻声说，肚子里好像沉着一块大石头。“而且我不了解武器，所以如果选错了我可以送给你其他东西。”

Thorin拿起油瓶打开盖子，闻闻味道，“闻起来没错。这是非常体贴的礼物，我很高兴你能在自己不了解的领域想方设法选择我需要的东西。”Thorin对Bilbo微笑着，哈比人终于松了口气。把他手里的两样东西放在一边，Thorin拿起梳子，整张脸变得像番茄一样红。

“Baggins先生，你真是相当豪放。”Thorin假笑着，耳朵和脸颊泛着红光。

Bilbo眨眨眼，坐在Thorin旁边，他的腿有点抖。

“怎么了？只是一把梳子。”

“他说只是一把梳子。”Thorin喷笑道，手指摩擦着梳子的锯齿。“你知道为什么矮人那么小心照料他们的胡子嘛？”

“不太了解。”Bilbo耸耸肩。

“我们为胡子的厚度和长度而骄傲，那是身份地位的象征，只有上了年纪的智者才会有一把又长又浓密的胡子。当一个矮人到了年纪，开始胡子第一次生长开始他就再也不会剪断，除非陷入冤屈和耻辱。你可以从一个矮人如何对待胡子、照料的是否精心，来推断很多情况。”

“哦，好吧。”Bilbo点点头，这样就说得通了。他知道Kili和Gimli几乎没长胡子，但是从矮人的标准看他们还很年轻。Thorin的胡子浓密，经常编成辫子装饰着微小的金珠，末端还会有一个大的珠饰。哈比人不长胡子，如果非常多毛的哈比人鬓角会厚一些，但是他们的下巴生来就是光溜溜的。

Thorin清了清喉咙，轻轻放下梳子，“你必须知道，任何和我们胡子相关的事都非常私密。送给我一把梳子，或者是胡子的装饰物就意味着，你将你的……内衣送给我。”

Bilbo呻吟着，把脸藏在手里，全身都羞红了，“哦，一如啊！”

Thorin大笑着，对Bilbo窘迫的表情满意极了。“我并不介意，虽然它一般不是个求婚礼物。但是我们结婚以后，送给彼此就是非常普通的事了。我会给你一把黄金的梳子做为新婚礼物，还要用宝石装饰你的头发。”

把手从脸上拿下来，Bilbo开口道，“你刚才说我给了你一件相当于内衣的礼物。等等！我们第一见面的时候你送了一个珠饰！”Bilbo指着Thorin，胸膛起伏着好像喘不过来一样，他感到很窘迫，如果任何人发现Bilbo不得体的行为，他都会被当做羞耻赶出夏尔。

矮人咬着嘴唇思考起来，抬头看着天花板说，“那不一样，那是荣誉的象征。我亏欠你，而身上又没有钱。而且珠饰是我头上的，不是胡子上，所以意义不同。”

Bilbo哼了一声，“真是一塌糊涂，对于哈比人来说毛发就是头发。”

Thorin靠回椅子里，上下打量着Bilbo，“所以你是说，你脚上的毛和头上是一样的？”

Bilbo立刻闭上嘴摇了摇头。对于哈比人来说这个话题很难向其他种族解释，他们的脚非常重要，任何损伤或变形对他们来说都是致命的。他们不像其他种族需要穿鞋，而且被认为是软脚板绝对是最大的侮辱，还有一个哈比人只有在受伤的情况下才会剃脚毛，但是跟剪掉头发相比也没有什么侮辱的意味。

“我看你说的对。”Bilbo小声嘀咕着，眼神游移就是不敢与得意的矮人对视。“把梳子还给我，我会给你找别的礼物。”

Thorin把梳子抢回去，藏在外套的口袋里。“不，现在它是我的了。”

“但——但是，它不合礼仪！”Bilbo站起来靠近Thorin，思索着他是否能在避免任何合体的碰触外，从矮人的衣服里面拿出梳子。

“所以呢？”Thorin靠回去，得意的笑容让Bilbo想拉扯他的胡子。Bilbo挫败地放下手，慢悠悠走回厨房继续做晚餐。

准备好马铃薯和其他蔬菜后，Bilbo拿出一大块早上就腌上的烤肉。他把肉和蔬菜放进罐子里，在Thorin的注视下放进烤炉，任何时候Bilbo回头看向矮人，迎接他的总是一张开心的笑脸。

“为什么你做的每一顿饭闻起来都那么香？”矮人的鼻子像猎犬一样在空气里捕捉着香气。

Bilbo拿起毛巾抽打Thorin，“你知道，你可以帮上忙。”

“我不知道怎么烹饪，而且我也不打算尝试做饭。”Thorin双手抱臂提醒他。Bilbo还记得那天他们在花园和厨房里的快乐时光。

“是的，我知道。”Bilbo还是把一碗豌豆荚放在矮人警卫面前。“帮我拨了这些，拜托。”

Thorin发着牢骚，但还是照办了。Bilbo回去切萝卜准备他的砂锅炖肉。他们安静工作了一段时间，Thorin小声哼着调子，Bilbo换了几种蔬菜放在他面前让他处理。一切准备就绪摆放上桌时，Bilbo筋疲力尽，坐下准备进食。

“如果你同意和我结婚，我不得不说我能吃到比过去更好的饭菜。”Thorin说着递给哈比人一块餐巾纸。“我不可能做出这么好吃的饭菜，而你要每天做给我吃。”

喝了口茶，Bilbo给Thorin一个疲惫的微笑。他知道Thorin喜欢谈论他们未来的婚姻，好像一切已经下了定论一样，但是一个人永远不知道未来会发生什么。如果万事按照Thorin的方式进行，看起来会很糟糕。所以对于他的假设Bilbo保持沉默，不想在今天这样的日子里毁了Thorin的好心情。

“很高兴你喜欢。”Bilbo一边吃下满嘴的马铃薯和烤肉一边说。“厨房说我的正餐缺点儿什么，所以只让我发挥我做甜点的技能。我不介意，但是还是有点伤自尊。”

Thorin皱起眉，鼓起的腮帮子里塞满食物。他咽下去后才开口道。“我不知道这些。我觉得你做的饭菜非常令人满意，而且对于独占你的天赋我一点都不觉得抱歉。因为我是个擅嫉的矮人。”

Bilbo用餐巾掩住微笑，“好吧，谢谢你Thorin，感激不尽。”

“如果你需要。”Thorin停下来，“我可以找人谈谈，如果你真的想要那个位置。”

小心地放下餐具，Bilbo把全部注意力转到矮人身上，“Thorin，如果你能让我依靠自己的本事去挑战我会很感激你，不希望你涉入其中，那是我自己的事，我自己能解决。如果我的烹饪技术对其他矮人来说还不够到位，就算是只能满足你和我两个人，我也并不在意。”

“但是——”

Bilbo打断Thorin，“而且你打算怎么做？你不能让他们提升我，你没有那种权利。”

Thorin倔强地皱起眉，放下手里的银餐具，盘里还有一半食物没吃完。

“Thorin。”Bilbo温柔地说，“我知道你说等着有机会告诉我你家里的事。我想我可能知道一些。拜托。”看到Thorin警觉起来前Bilbo急切地说，“我听说了一些事情，即使每个人都把它当做秘密，但是终归会败露的。”

“你什——什么意思？”Bilbo从来没看见过Thorin如此目瞪口呆的表情，他看起来时刻准备着冲出门去，“你不生气？”

“我——不是特别生气。”Bilbo叹了口气，“我猜从某种意义上来讲你可能是个贵族，通过血缘或者联姻。你表现的不像，好吧，或许有一点像。你很固执，而且说真的你对日琐事表现的有点呆傻。我只是不明白为什么你羞于告诉我，我并不在意。作为一个哈比绅士，我能理解。我们被警告不要被外表可怜的年轻女性骗婚，因为过去Brandybuck娶了长湖镇一个地位卑微的哈比女人，而那个女人在他们新婚之夜毒死了他，连夜带着他的全部家当逃跑了。”

“哦——哦。”Thorin呆呆地说，可能是被Bilbo对他身份的理解吓到了。“你知道我是贵族血统，然后呢？”

Bilbo停下来，拿起他的叉子。“好吧，我不知道是怎样的贵族。你跟Kili和Fili王子的关系有多亲密？我想他们对你的信任足够把性命放在你手里。”

Thorin皱起眉，低着头揉揉前额。“我不想说，但是你可以假设我们的血缘相近。”

用哈比人的标准来看，那就意味着是四代以内的堂表兄弟。或许孤山和夏尔的标准没有太大差别，每个矮人都和其他的有些许亲戚关系，而结婚以后关系又更加混杂了。

“你们是一个父亲生的？”Bilbo差点因为这个想法窒息。Thorin是个王子！他的矮人真的应该在他们相熟的时候提些有用的信息。现在他注意到一些相似的地方了，下巴还有鼻子的形状。Thorin和Kili有着相近的颜色，如果不是Fili王子的面相太温和的话，Thorin和Fili简直相似的离奇。

“不是！”Thorin轻笑着说，“他们的父亲是个游手好闲的家伙，也不是个合格的战士。即使他靠联姻进入都灵一脉，他也无需为上战场担心，只需要好好练习他的弓箭和他的人马寻欢作乐就足够了。”

“听起来没什么不好的。”Bilbo说，心中暗暗松了口气，“我觉得听起来棒极了，至少王后知道他和她结婚不是为了地位。”

Thorin呛了一口，拿开红酒杯剧烈地咳嗽起来，“什么？你以为Heptifili是国王？”

“他不是？”Bilbo满嘴黄油豌豆一边说。他不知道矮人的名字，但是他猜那是王子们的父亲，从发音上看是的。矮人习惯用自己名字的一部分命名自己的子女是众所周知的。“如果Fili和Kili大人是王子，那么他们的母亲是王后，那没有使他们的父亲成为国王？”

“马哈尔的胡子，当然不是！”Thorin对Bilbo的假设一点都不觉得高兴。“他们的叔叔是国王，或者很快就会成为国王，王子们是继承人，因为他没有自己的孩子。王冠越过老国王的女儿——公主，直接传给了她的儿子们。”

Bilbo耸耸肩，“哦，好吧，我猜那就说得通了，一点点。虽然我不明白既然她有皇室血统，为什么她自己不继承王位，只因为他是女性？”

Thorin撕下一块面包，把碎屑弄得到处都是。“Dis女士听到你的话会非常高兴。他觉得都灵一脉的男人都是白痴和弱智。你们俩会相处的非常好。”

Bilbo大笑着用自己的毛毛脚推推矮人的。Thorin的脚板光洁并不像哈比人的，但是丝毫不会让人觉得讨厌。Thorin脚上缺少的毛发都被脸上的弥补了。“我不觉得我们会有共同点，她是个公主。我承认两个年轻的王子并不是很糟糕的类型，相处一段时间以后会有点烦人，但比民间传说还是好的多。”

Thorin哼哼着同意他的观点，然后重新回到食物上，铲起一大口送进喉咙里。“他们确实是那样。”

“我仍然觉得你害怕告诉我是件奇怪的事。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“我不知道你以为我的反应会是怎样的。”

“我害怕。”Thorin停下来，拿起餐巾擦擦嘴。至少他看起来终于记得把礼仪捡起来了。“你对待我的方式会不同。有些人会，山里面的人会因为我有一个头衔而改变态度。我更愿意因为自己的人格受人瞩目，而不是因为我生来就在那个位置上。”

“你真傻，我是个哈比人。到底头衔对我有什么用？”Bilbo挥舞着汤匙，示意着整个屋子。“虽然我不会说我们会拒绝来自家族与生俱来的地位，你知道那事关遗产，但是我们有哈比人的天性。比如Hamfast Gamgee，从某些标准看他的出身低微，但他是个好人，一个勤劳的工作者，所以他在社会上同样有立足之地。他可能没有那么幸运能从家族那里遗传一笔财富，但他本身是个优秀的哈比人，我敢说大家都很钦佩他。”

“但是那不一样，出身低微的人可以靠劳动来提升社会地位。那些本来就在高位的人，除了衰退还能会怎样？”

“哦，狗屎。”Bilbo哼了一声，“如果你位高权贵，那么就没有任何事情能阻止你走得更远、爬得更高。”

“你是说我应该试着摘星星？”Thorin取笑道。

“就像孤山冲破云霄。”Bilbo点点头，“而且如果一个人在顶点，就不会向下寻求那些无法爬到同样高度的人的帮助。”

“你今天一副圣人的口吻，Baggins先生。”Thorin用肘拄着桌子靠向前。

“胡说，我只是心情很好。”桌子下Bilbo的脚踝滑过去蹭着Thorin的。如果Pumpernickel大人在附近，Bilbo会害怕猫锋利爪子和他的肉进行某种亲密接触，但是他最后看到大猫时，后者顺着大路向沼泽边漫步，那里栖息的鸟儿会度过整个夏天直到初冬才离去。虽然没有鸟蛋可以吃，但是那些雏鸟还没有强壮到可以飞离鸟巢。

“哦，你的好心情是因为我？”

Bilbo笑着说：“恐怕不是，早些时候我还非常生气。我的傻瓜矮人，是什么让你认为你可以给我安排一个跟裁缝的约会而不事先知会我的？”

“啊，昨天我忘记提了。”Thorin看起来毫无悔意，带着得意的笑容下流地舔着他的餐具。“我想让你在都灵之日穿一套矮人风格的服装。我……朋友和我讨论了一下，我们都觉得你自己不会有。希望没有太多麻烦，他们总是用针戳我，还说是意外。”

“我打赌那肯定是意外。”Bilbo说，声音却表明他知道肯定不是。难道跟Bilbo讨论这类事真的有那么麻烦？“我确信会是非常漂亮的套装，只是根本没有人邀请我去，所以我不知道应该什么时候穿它。”

“你当然被邀请了！”Thorin大叫道，看起来困惑而愤怒，“如果你不去——你必须出现！”

Bilbo挑起一边眉毛，透过刘海看着Thorin。“哦，真的？如果我有其他事要忙呢？我还要为夏尔的聚会准备很多东西，而且或许我的日程表已经满了。如果想让我去你应该早点问我。”

Thorin看起来马上要窒息了，“我——我没有，我的意思是，你不能——拜托，我已近准备好——！”

放下手里的餐具坐回椅子里，Bilbo双臂抱胸，享受着愚弄Thorin的乐趣。感觉非常好，让矮人为自己的过失苦恼，而不把他从惊慌中拯救出来。Thorin挥舞着手臂，急切地用库兹都语和通用语混合着说些莫名其妙的内容。

决定赐予矮人仁慈，以防他因为一团混乱的挫败而爆炸，Bilbo打断了Thorin，“但是你很幸运，Balin大人通知我被邀请，庆典首日我刚好没有约会或者其他差事。如果你问我话，我会欣然赴约。”

“你刚说你很忙。”Thorin低吼道，怒视着Bilbo。Bilbo让他像傻瓜一样烦恼，看起来不怎么高兴。

“但无论如何我会跟Balin大人一起去，因为他足够友善的询问我的意见。”Bilbo得意地说。

Thorin随时准备掀桌，但是他咬紧牙关粗声粗气地说，“请问，你——可——以——跟——我——一——起——去——都——灵——之——日——的——庆——典——吗？”

Bilbo拍拍手，“你能问我的意见真是太贴心了，很高兴与你同行，Thorin大人！”

翻翻白眼，Thorin站起来去分甜点。他压低声音在喉咙里嘀咕着不友善的内容，关于Bilbo的家教，但是哈比人不跟他计较。Thorin把面包布丁的盘子用温柔到夸张的动作放在Bilbo面前，哈比人咯咯笑起来。

“吃吧，我的君主，祝你壮硕得如你的身高一般。”Thorin挖苦地嘟囔着。

Bilbo用和善的目光瞪回去，津津有味地挖起一勺甜点。Thorin没有动自己那份，稍微迟疑了一会儿，但几口之后解决掉一整份完全不成问题。总的来说，Bilbo会把今天当做非常成功的一天，非常令人满意。

吃过甜点后，他们去客厅里抽烟，让胃稍微休息一下。美食在腹、佳人相伴，他们安静地坐着，彼此没有交谈，只是凝视着壁炉里燃烧的火焰。Thorin送给他的礼物正好被炉火映衬得金光闪闪，如果不是Pumpernickel大人回来又造成了小小的骚乱，Bilbo险些坐着就睡着了。

“我看到你的监护人回来了。”Thorin说，坐在椅子里看着Bilbo把猫让进来。“没有他的夜晚真是令人愉快。Bilbo，不管你做什么让他离开屋子，你应该再做一次。”

Pumpernickel大人看到Thorin在表现得非常不高兴，皱着鼻子怒视着矮人，像在战斗中面对着一头座狼一样。

“够了，Thorin。对我的客人友善些。”Bilbo回到厨房给猫拿出些厨余，从Pumpernickel大人毛皮上粘着的羽毛来看，他今天的狩猎非常成功。

Bilbo重新回到门厅时，Thorin已经穿好鞋，正在系斗篷的带子。Bilbo送给他的礼物被妥善地藏在口袋里。

“你要走了吗？”

矮人点点头，挥了挥手，秀满银色花纹的袖口随着动作摆动着。“野兽回来就意味着我该走了，他在场我们连片刻安宁都得不到。我只希望能和你度过更多欢乐时光。”

Bilbo靠着墙，一只脚踢着衣帽架。“下次什么时候能见到你？”

Thorin耸耸肩，“我也不确定，如果明天不行就后天。下一份礼物已经准备好了，所以我想尽快交给你。”

“现在我对你的了解更深了，所以应该能给你买点有用的东西。”Bilbo边说边微笑着靠近Thorin。

矮人的双手放在Bilbo的臀部，“我已经说过了，你不必为我费心。”

“我想那么做。”Bilbo简单地回答说，抓住Thorin衬衫的领子拉下矮人飞快地亲了一下。

Thorin缓慢起身，舔舔嘴唇，像是在回味Bilbo的味道。“每次见面，你都让离别变得愈发艰难。不久之后我将甘愿成为你哈比洞的囚徒，单单拜倒在你迷人的吸引力之下，其他矮人会嘲笑我的软弱无力。”

“官腔十足。”Bilbo哼了一声，“你既不是囚犯，我也不是狱卒。”

Thorin大笑着，收紧环抱着Bilbo的手臂，然后不甘愿地退开。“再会我的哈比人，愿远处的孤山守候你的美梦不受恶魔的窥看。”

Bilbo点点头，看着Thorin最后憋了一眼慢慢走出门去。

***************************

Bilbo假期的最后一天，Thorin无法摆脱自己的职责去拜访他，但是他派渡鸦送了封信，详细地抒发了他对Bilbo的思念之情，并且希望他能和哈比人在一起，而不是被那些唠叨的矮人包围着。此外他还抱怨了Fili和Kili的事，并在结尾附上一首小小的诗歌，为此Bilbo决定跟Thorin谈谈，没有哪个哈比人被比作岩石会觉得那是奉承，但也只是个小打算而已。Bilbo被Thorin优美的笔迹打动了，于是他把那封信小心折好藏在床头抽屉里，而不是放在书桌那边。只有这样他才能在深夜随时找到它，反复读那首爱之诗。

Bilbo那天一整天都在花园里，试验他的新园艺工具，向每一个经过袋底洞的人展示它们，却对赠予者三缄其口。不错的一天，有点寂寞，所以Bilbo选择出门做些零星琐事，照看作物，回答Hamfast打听Thorin的问题。

所以第二天回去面对工作发生了某种意外，卷入一片混乱之中。

Bilbo意识到其他人注视着他的目光充满古怪时，他才刚刚走进厨房。Flor甚至没有像每天那样对他怒目而视，仅仅是带着陌生的神情瞥了他一眼，她胳膊下夹着装满脏水的桶，压低嗓音用库兹都语咕哝着什么。

Bombur出现在Bilbo身边把他从伸长脖子傻看他的人群里拉走，“无视他们，有一个关于哈比人的古怪传闻，他们以为说的是你。”

“什么传闻？”

胖矮人挥舞着长柄汤勺，“有个哈比人委托铁匠给一个贵族矮人打造了一把求婚宝剑，每个人都在谈论这个话题。Jari大人吃饭时见人就说。”

“哦。”Bilbo深吸一口气，对于听说其他人知道他和Thorin的求婚过程已经不再感到意外了。他猜想他不该继续隐瞒下去，如果他们问起的话。只要消息不要走漏到夏尔，传到Lobelia的耳朵里就好。“是的，那是我。”

“什么！”Bombur抓着Bilbo转了一圈，最后跟他鼻子对着鼻子，咧着嘴对着哈比人快乐地笑着，“你在追求一个矮人，Baggins先生！”

Bilbo徒劳尝试着摆脱他，手缠绕在矮人的胡子里，然而他不得不对Bombur粗暴的动作妥协，最后他小声地对红胡子矮人承认道，“好——好吧，我猜既然现在所有人都知道，那么就不算是个秘密了。但是，是的，有人向我求婚，我想最后如果接受了他的追求，事先打一把剑是明智之举。”

“哦，恭喜你！”Bombur用力地拍拍Bilbo的肩膀，那里立刻疼了起来。“天大的好事！”

“谢谢你。”Bilbo叹了口气，矮人终于放开他了。“我们本来打算在我的宗族得到消息前一直保密的，但是我猜让你知道应该没什么关系。”

“那是你第一个错误。Jari大人是个非常八卦的人，而且他热衷于情侣间的爱情故事。他在山里四处歌唱，关于他亲手打造的那把剑和委托他那两个相爱的人。”Bombur大笑起来，拉着Bilbo远离那些渴望窃听的耳朵。他把一个助手从储物间赶出去，只剩下他们俩。“如果需要我会保守秘密的。到你家人得到消息以前让其他人胡猜去吧。”

“那真是帮了大忙。”Bilbo说，很欣慰至少还有一个支持者帮他挡开那些恼人的问题和疑惑的窥看。如果他一直忙着回答每个人关于他求婚之类的提问，他会被禁止工作的。

“不介意我问问吧，谁是那个幸运的矮人？”

“哦，Thorin Oakenshield。他非常体贴而且——”

“T-Thorin Oak-Oakenshield！”Bombur的脸惨白的像大理石一样，跌跌撞撞地从Bilbo身边跑开，好像他突然变成精灵一样。“哦，马哈尔，哦，马哈尔……”

“什么？”Bilbo被Bombur的样子吓了一跳，矮人转着圈子随时打算看都不看一眼就冲出门去。其他人像第一次看到哈比人一样盯着他，而圆矮人像突然轻了一百磅，身后还追着一群座狼一样飞奔而去。

一分钟以后Flar大人走进鸦雀无声的房间，对所有人大喊了催促大家开始工作。

 

【1】        trowel and hand rake：铲子和手耙，园艺三件套，小铲子、叉子、手耙中的铲和耙。  
  
【2】Tag：(儿童玩的)捉人游戏（Tag is a children's game in which one child chases the others and tries to touch them. ）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Notes:  
> Fili和Kili父亲的名字是从Tolkien关于矮人命名的诗歌里来的。所以本文出现的原创矮人都是使用了诗歌的规则。按照矮人命名的惯例，Heptifili里面有Fili的名字，也是他名字的缩写。他可能会真的出场，谁知道呢~（译者乱入：后面还有Heptifili的戏份）  
> 保护孤山不受恶魔的窥看并不是指Sauron，我想它是指精灵和他们在梦境中行走穿越的能力。或者矮人举得他们会。都是瞎编的，而且我不擅长编这种内容。  
> 哦~梳子在矮人的世界里想到于女性内衣，如果你们没猜到的话~


	12. 十二、~ Puzzling Warnings~揭秘预警

因为大多数矮人都在为Bombur的异常表现窃窃私语，所以没人打扰Bilbo的工作。尽管还是有几个矮人时不时停下来古怪地看他一眼，但是如果他们停留的太久，Flar主事就会用他的扫帚把他们撵走。

“真奇怪！”Flar看着又一批被赶走的助手笑着说。多亏了好心的矮人，他才没有浪费太多时间。“你不觉得他们好像从来没见过哈比人一样吗？”

“不。”Bilbo缓慢地说。也许最好还是让Flar主事知道他的情况。“我想他们只是在想其他事情。”

“没错，没错。”Flar边说边搅拌着碗里的香料，那是为他特制的姜汁饼准备的。“节日快到了，再有七天，如果谁胆敢不按我的食谱做，我一定会让他重头开始。”

Bilbo大笑起来，把一罐肉桂递给年长的矮人。“所以烹饪留给助手做？如果是这样的，为什么我没有工作？”

“不，好吧，一部分是！食物大部分在庆典以前准备好，特定的几天由精灵和戴尔的人类提供餐点作为贡品。幽暗密林每晚都要举行狩猎会，每个种族的勇士都会展示他们血粼粼剥了皮的战利品，然后我们在坑灶上把它们烤熟。”Flar舔舔嘴唇，像是回忆起往年宴会的盛况。“所有主人离开后，他们的门徒就会展现各自的技艺。不仅是厨师，还有铁匠和书记员。”

“我知道了。”Bilbo含糊地说，他不喜欢想象矮人、人类和精灵狩猎野兽，然后把它们做成晚餐的场面。听起来太野蛮。他希望Thorin能够排除在外，如果不能他也可以提前通知Bilbo，告诉他什么时候移开视线，用其他的事情分散注意力，避免看到节日中不合时宜的时刻。“我还是不明白，为什么我不需要工作？”

“你是新来的。”Flar嘲弄地说，“而且是个哈比人，你的民族享受我们节日的方式太友善，有点像那些高大的精灵。不得不说，那些幽暗密林的食草者至少还能享受一场混战，为了玩得尽兴毫不吝惜喷一点血。”

Bilbo呻吟着，真希望在答应参加前他能知道矮人版都灵之日的主题。现在他开始担心Thorin给他准备的全套装备会是皮毛、铠甲之类的。“好吧，不管怎么说我会参加的。有个矮人邀请我参加节日庆典。”

“哦！”Flar停下手里的工作，对哈比人快乐地微笑着，“哦，噢噢噢噢！我就知道雇佣你是正确的决定。我就是这么告诉自己的，Flar，Flavo之子，有一个哈比人值得孤山敞开怀抱。他离开自己的山丘追逐更大刚好的事物！知道我们矮人的优势，想丢掉自己的伙伴加入我们。我就知道这是个绝妙的主意！”

翻了翻白眼，Bilbo知道自己被取笑了。“随你怎么说，但是你最好别小看夏尔的种族，我们会让你大吃一惊的。”

Flar用锐利的目光探究着Bilbo，不管他看出什么一定让他很满意。“我想你已经让我惊讶了，我的男孩。”

Bilbo觉得自己一定脸红了，赶紧低下头去。他们俩安静地做着了会儿甜点，谈论丰收还有冬天里经常使用的应季蔬菜种类，直到烤炉里充满甜蜜的油酥点心和松软的蛋糕。

Loni小姐刚刚结束除樱桃子的工作，她在围裙上擦了擦手，向Bilbo和Flar主事的方向慢慢走过来。年长的矮人开始努力整理他的胡子，清理掉头发上的糖汁后，把胡子塞进腰带里。按照矮人的标准Loni是个大美人，红棕色的辫子、浓密的胡须还有深色的皮肤。她总是穿一件装饰着无数红宝石的绛紫色裙子，就差再涂一个亮红色的唇膏了。自从第一次被介绍给彼此以后，虽然她对Bilbo一直很和善，合作也很顺利，但是她也没有特别想跟他做朋友的打算。

“Bilbo先生。”女矮人说，“我听说了一件关于你的趣事。”

“哦？”Bilbo停下手头的工作，他正在给刚出炉的芝士蛋糕装饰蓝莓。他知道矮人暗指哪个方面，但是他不确定自己是否想和甚至不是朋友的人谈论。

“他们说你向国王提出求婚。”Loni边说边把她的马尾辫甩到背后。

Flar Flar突然呛到了，Bilbo冲过去帮助他。

“Loni小姐！你究竟是从哪儿听到的流言？我从来没听过这么不靠谱的事！”

另一个矮人耸耸肩，似乎对Flar的痛苦漠不关心，也不在乎Bilbo对整个话题显而易见的恼怒。她用一根手指划过派盘的边缘，把沾满蓝莓糖浆的手指放进嘴里下流地允吸着。“嗯，你说什么就是什么。但是我在铁匠铺的朋友说你委托Jari大人给你打一把剑……作为求婚礼物。”

Flar主事示意Bilbo让道，自己匆忙跑去盥洗室咳嗽，以免喷到甜点上。Bilbo焦虑地徘徊了一会儿，担心他的上司是否安好，而且他不想跟Loni谈论他和Thorin求婚的问题。

“是什么让你觉得他们说的是我？”Bilbo转过身，一只手放在腰上。

Loni上上下下地打量着哈比人，当她憋到Bilbo颤抖的手时得意地笑起来。“好吧，她告诉我是个矮个子，金色的头发，蓝宝石一样的双眼。本来我认为会是任何人，但是他特意说到，那家伙是个哈比人，而他的衣着十分古怪。我看到大多数在山里工作的哈比人都穿的像矮人一样，唯独你不是。”

“唔。”Bilbo支支吾吾不知如何应对，不确定是撒谎蒙混过关，矢口否认，还是随她去哪里打探。

“她还说这个哈比人非常迷人， Balin大人护送他去的。”

Bilbo呻吟起来，Loni耀武扬威地微笑着。“好吧，但是我不会相信那些夸大其词的言论，关于我，或者我正在追求国王的事，那怎么可能！”

“但是，Balin大人——”

“他恰好是那个追求我的矮人家的朋友，一个贵族，但没有那么高贵。”

Loni逼近拉扯着Bilbo的衣袖，“你确定？”

“当然！”Bilbo猛地拉回自己的胳膊，看到矮人受伤的表情他不得不试着安抚她。“我只是个哈比人，国王没有理由放弃所有矮人来追求我。我的意思是，那是个蠢主意。归根究底，我怎么能遇到他?”

Loni大笑起来，用她涂着漂亮指甲的手遮住嘴。“不，我猜你是对的。听你说了以后觉得那个流言听起来就很没脑子。”

Bilbo点点头，“是的。我的矮人是个贵族，但是他可当不了国王。你知道吗，我们第一次见面的时候我向他头上丢了个苹果，然后我一直以为他是个弱智！他知道以后冲到我的哈比洞跟我大吵了一架，还让我解释清楚为什么把他当傻瓜。”

Loni笑得前仰后合，周围工作的其他矮人都停下手，目瞪口呆地看着漂亮的少女笑得像个孩子一样。Bilbo非常满意自己的表现，直到他看到Bofur在门口召呼他到走廊里去，矮人看起来惊恐烦躁还不停流着汗。

“抱歉Loni小姐，有人叫我，我们等会儿再谈？”

“好的。”Loni拍拍Bilbo的脸颊，甜蜜地笑着。“我们晚些时候再聊，我还想听更多故事，关于那个闯入你哈比洞的矮人。”

Bilbo红着脸跑出厨房，刚走到走廊Bofur就粗鲁地抓住他的手臂，匆忙把他从繁忙的厨房拉上一条鲜少使用的过道。Bilbo磕磕拌拌地跟着矮人，想拉回手臂，他被矮人的动作搞糊涂了。当他们终于远离其他人的视线，Bofur才停下来把Bilbo按到墙上。Bilbo根本没有时间开口询问好友奇怪表现的原因就被打断了。

“所以那是真的！”

Bilbo被往前拉了拉，直到和矿工鼻子对着鼻子，矮人的手紧紧抓着他的手腕，那里可能已经瘀伤了。不仅如此，Bilbo今天带着他最喜欢的黄铜袖扣，袖扣的尾端正扎进他的肉里，现在可能已经把他的皮戳破了。“什么？拜托你停下，你伤到我了。”

“抱歉！”矮人撤回身，看来对自己粗鲁的举动有点悔悟，“Bombur告诉我的。”Bofur说，猛地摘下帽子，烦躁地在手里拧着麻花。“关于你的……婚约。”

“唔。”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，一边揉着钝痛的手腕。他注意到袖口上有一点儿血渍，在Bofur察觉以前立刻掩盖住了。“我现在还没有真——真的订婚，我们只是处于求婚阶段。”

“但是你在追求Thorin！Thorin Oakenshield！”Bofur挫败地揪着头发，帽子撞在天花板上，Bofur看起来处于狂怒状态，头发向各个方向支翘着，瞪大眼睛面色潮红。哈比人害怕地退了一步，不知道他的朋友怎么了。

Bilbo困惑地咬着嘴唇，“所——所以？”

“你不知道，他在撒谎。”Bofur大喊道，像刚从戴尔跑回来一样大口喘着气，“你不能信任他！”

听到那些指责Bilbo愣住了，他发现那些论断被仍在Thorin身上让他怒发冲冠。他以为Bofur是他的朋友，现在矮人在走廊里对他大喊大叫，指责Thorin没有犯的错误。“为什么，你怎么敢这么说！”

“不是，Bilbo。”Bofur满脸愧疚地恳求道，“拜托，他命令我们所有人不要告诉你，起初我不知道那是你，以为是别的哈比人，直到Bombur说起以后我才知道。但是他没有命令我不让说这些。我把你当朋友，在经历过跟王子的恶作剧以后我不能袖手旁观让他——”

“Bofur，别说了！”就在这时Nori从拐角走出来，钳住矿工。他们扭打起来，Bilbo不得不让开，至少不要让两个人踩了他的脚。Bilbo快要疯了，不知道该怎么办，也不知道为什么两个人一见面就打起来了。他看到Bofur咬住了Nori的手腕，被咬的矮人报复兴地用膝盖狠狠撞了一下某个非常不符合运动精神的位置。他们用库兹都语呼叫呐喊，顺着走廊扭打着冲进主干道。

“怎么回事？”Dwalin平静地向他们踱过来，很可能是被他们的吵闹声吸引过来的。矮人身后跟着Fili和Kili王子，两人因为有热闹可看非常高兴，直到他们看到Bilbo揉着受伤的手腕。

“Baggins先生！”他们齐声喊道。警卫挥手示意两人去哈比人的方向，他自己过去给Bofur和Nori拉架。他们之间如何解决的Bilbo不知道，因为哈比人被两个王子簇拥着根本动弹不得。

“Baggins先生。”Kili又叫了一遍，把哈比人拽进怀里，Bilbo吃了一嘴矮人的头发，“你还好吗？”

“是，还好。”Fili从身后伸出手抱住Bilbo的腰，“我们以为Nori和Bofur是朋友，但是如果他们中任何一个打算强暴你，我们都会砍了他的脑袋！”

Bilbo呛了一口，“什么！哦一如啊，不是！没人对我做任何事，老天啊！我肯定一切都是误会！”

Kili把Bilbo的头按在他的下巴上，尝试安抚地拍怕哈比人的脑后。但是他失败了，因为他力气太大，而且如果不是Fili及时阻止，Bilbo差点在他的皮毛上窒息而死。

“弟弟，让半身人说话。”

Kili嘟哝着给了Bilbo一点儿呼吸的空间。

“拜——拜托，这一切都是误会，我不知道为什么Nori跳出来跟Bofur扭打到一起，我们当时正在聊天。”Bilbo环顾着四周，想看看其他人的情况，“不管怎么说，Bofur没有伤害我。”

Fili靠上来，抓起Bilbo的手对着光亮，手指轻轻地掀起Bilbo的袖口看着上面的伤口，“那这是怎么回事？”

Bilbo猛地拉回自己的手腕，“跟你没关系。”

Fili和Kili都沉下脸来，他们此时看起来和Thorin非常相似，几乎让Bilbo错以为他的矮人就在面前。Thorin会解决这些，他可能清楚所有这些混乱，简单解释几句就能减缓其他人的担忧。Bofur的话开始令人困惑，但是现在Bilbo不像刚才那样头脑发热，所以他意识到他的朋友只是想警告他，Thorin隐瞒了自己的贵族身份。提醒哈比人他已经知道的事！

喧闹已经引来了一大群人围观，大多数看到Nori和Dwalin都摇着头离开了，但是有些停下来看热闹，公然找乐子。Ori和Balin到场的时候，围观的人正在傻笑。

“哥哥！Dwalin大人！”Ori尖叫道，怀里的书掉了一地，立刻被遗忘了。警卫迅速把Nori和Bofur推坐在地上，两个矮人因为粗暴的处理手段痛苦的呻吟着。

“Ori！”Dwalin转过身，脸上带着不自然的红晕。没有大个子矮人打扰，Bifur和Bombur冲进人群帮助Bofur，一人架起一边胳膊，扶起一瘸一拐的矮人。Nori满脸怒容，蹒跚着自己爬了起来。

Balin仿佛是唯一不担心情况的人，态度冷静举止沉稳。他镇定地与Bilbo对视了片刻，然后对王子们点点头。“Fili大人，Kili大人，请你们带Baggins先生去医师那里，最好在他瘀伤的太严重以前找人看看。Nori先生，我想你应该向我解释一下，为什么你跟Bofur先生扭打起来。”

Bofur想对着Bilbo和王子们大喊，但是Dwalin看到Ori像对待犯人一样摇晃着他的哥哥，于是他迅速掩住矿工的嘴阻止他造成尴尬的局面。“什么都没有，等轮到你的时候去向Balin诉苦。”

Bilbo想留下来解释，但是Fili和Kili的联合起来的力量让他别无选择，只能跟着他们离开。Loni一直在一边看热闹，他们经过经过的时候她倒吸一口冷气，瞪大眼睛看着王子们环在哈比人身上的手臂，眼中闪烁着了悟的光芒。Bilbo猛烈地摇着头，喉咙里像卡着一只青蛙一样无法言语，事情不知怎么就变得如此失控了。他不明白，一切究竟是怎么发生的？

*************************************

Oin非常体贴，给Bilbo包扎手腕的时候一直沉默不语。一半可能是因为他听不到Fili和Kili对事件天马行空的推断，也可能是他足够聪明不会在王子身上多花心思。年长的矮人用手掌给他袖口下的伤处擦了些药膏，他还给了Bilbo一瓶药草膏让他回家自己处理时用。到Oin终于确诊哈比人足够健康到可以回家前，他又对Bilbo大惊小怪了一阵子。

“但是我还有工作要做。”Bilbo说，回视其他人的目光，“我不能就这么离开，Flar主事还想让我帮他的忙。”

Fili抱住Bilbo的肩膀，“我们来解决，你只需要担心怎么好起来就行了。”

“只是些轻微的瘀伤，而且伤口太小根本就不会妨碍到我。”Bilbo皱起眉，挣脱矮人王子的怀抱。他不习惯除了Thorin以外其他人对他表现的太亲昵。而且事实上，王子们应该知道尊重他人的私人空间。

Kili哼了一声，再次掀起之前上药时Oin让他抓着的衣袖。“确切的说，Bofur最好能有个强有力的理由解释弄伤你的原因。他会被严厉惩罚，因为在你身上留下了痕迹。Thorin不会忍而不宣的。”

“不——不！”Bilbo急忙说道，他开始后悔告诉他们事情的经过。“我不了解矮人，但是哈比人很容易受伤。如果你出去把每一个弄伤我的人都抓起来，你会把你所有的朋友都关起来的，还包括你们自己。更别说Thorin了！”

屋里矮人的脸都变成了粉红色，迅速别开眼睛。

“拜托，Baggins先生，我们不想听Thorin在你身上留下痕——痕迹的信息。”Kili说，带着痛苦的表情把他的衣袖整理好。“某些信息还是留在卧室里的好。”

“什么？我没有！”Bilbo胀红了脸，跳起来冲向门口。王子们立刻起身跟上他。“这些指责毫无根据！我不管你们是不是皇室，我不会允许我或者Thorin的名誉被如此质疑。那么说好像——好像我们会在订婚以前有不合体统的行为一样，我不会忍受这种事的！”

“Baggins先生。”Fili喊道，抢先弟弟一步拉住Bilbo。“拜托，我们不是那个意思，好吧，Kili可能说了些不好听的话，但他是个白痴——”

“什么！”Kili厉声说。

“没想暗示任何不合体统的行为，我们不会质疑你或者Thorin的荣誉。别急着走，你也不想再让自己受伤吧，我们送你回家。”

Bilbo试着甩开他们，压低嗓音对恼人的矮人低吼道，“我不回家，我要回去工作。”

“吁。”Kili说，挡住通往厨房的必经之路。“不行，你不会想回去面对大家对混乱情况的询问，而且现在你不能过度使用你受伤的手。”

“嗨！”为了避免撞到Kili的身上，Bilbo急忙停下来，Fili没来得及停下撞到他背上，他们俩摔作一团倒在地上。Bilbo呻吟着，矮人的重量差点把他肺里的空气都挤出去，庆幸的是Kili立刻帮助他哥哥站起来，他们俩又一起把Bilbo拽起来。

“抱歉，Baggins先生。”Fili道歉说，看到Bilbo一瘸一拐的样子畏缩了一下，“我没打算——”

“不，停下！”Bilbo猛地拉回自己的手，他受够了今天的一切。“让我一个人待会儿。我会回家，但是我要自己回去，谢谢。”

“但是——”Kili刚开口就被Fili制止了。

“如果那是你希望的，就如此吧。我们本不想造成你的不便。”

Bilbo掸掸衣服上的灰，检查了药膏瓶子是否有破损。也许请假休息是最好的选择，回家、喝一杯茶、早早上床睡觉。明天一定会好起来的。

“谢谢，也许下一次我们见面不会这么……糟糕。”

两个王子安静地目送Bilbo蹒跚地走向走廊，向着出口走去。终于摆脱了矮人们和他们制造的灾难，Bilbo松了口气。可怜的Flar主事，那个矮人没有Bilbo的帮助一定会发疯的。他来这是工作的，但是看起来一半时间他都会因为一些蠢事被叫走，或者只是因为他的出现就会让大家分心。

*************

响起敲门声的时候Bilbo实际上已经在躺在床上做睡前阅读。时间不是很晚，只是恰巧因为一天挫败的经历而提前上床。回家看到凌乱的洞府更是让他心烦意乱，除了打扫他什么也不能做。他收拾起一些母亲的遗物，大部分是装饰桌巾和衣服样板，因为那些他可能再也用不到了。他需要极力克制住才把那些收拾好，最后把它们放进客房里一个不常使用的壁橱。之后他做了一些清扫工作，擦拭了高高的天花板横梁和枝形吊灯，他还在后门发现一个蜂巢。把那些恼人的昆虫赶走可不是有趣的事，为此他被愤怒的寄居者报复性地叮了好几口。

全部结束后Bilbo对屋子现在的状况十分满意，他迈着沉重的脚步走进厨房解决晚餐，然后爬上床稍微读点东西。回到家后他一次都没想起过紧张的一天还有好管闲事的矮人。即使是Pumpernickel大人都能发觉Bilbo的心情不好，他匆忙解决完餐点退回花园里去了。

但是敲门声锲而不舍，气愤地披上他最爱的拼接睡袍，Bilbo拿着烛台拖着脚走向门口。把门拽开一个缝隙，他看到今天意想不到的客人。

“Thorin！”

那个矮人前一刻还在欣赏升起的月亮，在听到声音后立刻转过身对着哈比人两眼放光，“Bilbo。”

他敞开门让矮人进来，Thorin对着哈比人的衣装傻笑起来。Bilbo立刻把烛台放到一边，腾出手来系紧腰带。他不想在刚谈论过行为不端后给Thorin一种放荡的印象。

“抱歉，你睡下了？”Thorin边问边打量着一片昏暗的袋底洞。

“没有。”Bilbo叹了口气，领着矮人进入起居室，壁炉里还为缺席的大猫留着小小的火苗。“我在床上读书，今天真是令人难以忍受的一天。”

Thorin的眉头皱在一起，从上到下打量着Bilbo。幸亏哈比人的睡衣足够长，遮住了他的伤口。“发生什么事了？你还好吗？”

“我很惊讶你到现在还没听说，我以为那就是你出现的原因。”Bilbo小声说，气愤地的摔进椅子里。

矮人摇了摇头，看到哈比人满脸怒容更加紧张了。“我没听说。我今天很忙，有一个和Gandalf一起的会议，耗费了不少时间，因为精灵王送来一封信，他想在依鲁伯停留一段时间，但是房间已经被其他人占满了。Thranduil不是很高兴，但是Bard可以提供住处给他使用。”

Bilbo咕哝着，精灵是今天最不糟糕的内容。他的朋友们大打出手，Nori和Bofur可能被Dwalin困住了，而Ori被Dwalin对待他哥哥的方式吓傻了，Fili和Kili像往常一样爱惹麻烦。还没有把他未经允许就离开工作岗位造成的所以混乱计算在内。Loni可能已经把事情经过告诉Flar了，但是Bilbo还是担心她会以为他在追求其中一个王子，或者两个一起。

Thorin靠向前，浓密的头发像窗帘一样垂在肩膀两边。“告诉我，发生什么事了，我来解决。”

抽了抽鼻子，在他的矮人体贴的关怀下，Bilbo觉得整整一天令人沮丧的情绪突然翻起了惊涛骇浪，一下子有太多情况难以承受，他真的只是想要一个人帮他解决一次问题。当然是在Thorin不会盛怒地跑去报仇的前提下。“我只是……我不知道！事情本来很顺利，直到我去山里，然后每件事都变得——变得不一样了。”

Thorin不费什么力气就把哈比人温柔地抱起来，他自己坐在壁炉前他的老位置上让Bilbo坐在他怀里。Thorin温暖的手掌上下安抚地摩挲着Bilbo的胳膊，压着哈比人的头靠在他肩窝处，直到Bilbo呼吸再次平复下来，他的焦虑不安慢慢融化成一阵阵不由自主的抽搭。

“嘘，平静下来，我的半身人。”Thorin对着Bilbo的耳朵呢喃道，“我的珍宝，我会守护你，任何人都别想伤害你。”

“谁也没把我怎么样。”Bilbo喃喃地说，他感到自己傻透了，像个小孩子一样坐在Thorin的大腿上。他是个男人，而且是个成年哈比人，不是一个向父母寻求安心的小孩子。但是当他局促不安地扭动时，Thorin紧了紧他腰间的手，不让他离开。

Thorin轻笑着亲吻Bilbo的眉毛，用他的斗篷围住两人的肩膀，“别动，告诉我今天的情况，谁把你害哭了，我得知道该惩罚谁。”

“我没哭。”Bilbo抽搭着鼻子说。报复性地拿起Thorin的斗篷擦了擦鼻子，为他的否认得到一记瞪视。“我只是觉得情况有些失控。所有矮人都像疯了一样，或者类似的情况，今天一整天没有一刻安宁。”

“啊。”Thorin低声说，他胡子辫上的珠饰紧贴着Bilbo，凉凉地骚着他颈项的皮肤。“我需要更详细的说明。”

扭动着换了个更舒服的姿势，他抱住Thorin的胸膛，双脚架在沙发扶手上，Bilbo靠上去更加贴近Thorin温暖的躯体。他非常高兴，终于有一个人不是举止怪异的对待他。至少跟Thorin一起的时候不会有任何不愉快的惊喜或者触目惊心的行为，总不会比其他矮人平时的行为更差。大部分时间他总是知道Thorin会怎样做。“每个人都盯着我看，我猜Jari大人到处在讲我委托他打造剑的八卦，每个人都天马行空的推断出不同的结果。他们一直在背后议论纷纷，厨房里几乎不能正常工作了。”

Thorin僵住了，他屏住呼吸问，“你……你委托打造一把求婚宝剑？”

Bilbo点点头，呼吸着矮人身上温暖辛香的气息。“是的，Balin大人建议的，他说Jari大人是最好的铁匠。”

“他是。”Thorin喘息着，Bilbo抬起头看向矮人，想知道是什么让他进入如此迷醉的状态。

“Thorin？”

矮人眨眨眼，脸上慢慢绽放出一个魅力无穷的笑容。“我没……你真的打算接受我的求婚？”

Bilbo不自觉地闭上嘴，他觉得自己脸红了。做出最终决定前他是不是应该把那当做一个秘密？如果每个人都在谈论，Thorin却没听说，看起来很奇怪。而且，他们彼此间的亲昵并不是个秘密，Thorin真的知道Bilbo的感受吗？他不是在开玩笑。“好吧……当然。”

因为哈比人承认接受他的感情而露出的笑容几乎可以说是闪闪发光。Thorin的眼角堆起快乐的纹路，他开怀的笑容差点展示出所有牙齿。Thorin拉过Bilbo一边亲吻着一边大笑着。

“我真高兴。”Thorin亲歪了，嘴唇落在Bilbo的下巴上，湿润的触感从下巴一直爬到哈比人的嘴唇上。“我一直希望如此，但是真的亲耳听见又是如此美妙。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo喘息着，他们的嘴唇一直粘在一起，过了很久很久，他们沉浸在重新了解彼此情感的喜悦中。Bilbo正在Thorin厚厚的上衣上摸索着，突然他的手掌抓到某样坚硬的东西，两人分开了怀抱。

“那是什么？”

“嗯？”Thorin迟钝地对哈比人眨了眨眼，“啊，对了，你的下一份礼物。”他挣扎了半天为了把东西从他口袋里拿出来，同时又要坚持把Bilbo抱在身上，最后他终于拿出一个金盒子。

“这是什么？”Bilbo好怪地看着它，第一眼看起来像是一块四方的金块，但是当Thorin把它拿到光亮处立刻颠覆了之前的认知。方块的每一条边上都有极为细小的缝隙，每一个正方行面的正中都有王冠和七星的符号，和Thorin送给他的珠饰上一样。Bilbo摇了摇，听见里面有非常细微的声响，好像有其他的物体在内里晃动。

“小心。”Thorin说，他的手依然留恋地环抱着Bilbo的腰。“这是一个益智盒，原本属于我弟弟。他非常喜欢解谜和推理。我从来没能打开过，但是我想你可以。”

“哦，所以这不是一个礼物？”Bilbo皱眉看着盒子，查看它是否有闩或锁眼。他想象不到为什么Thorin会送给他如此珍贵的礼物，特别是Bilbo可以猜到它原来的主人已经不在人世的情况下。在母亲的葬礼上他不得不把母亲的小玩意送给他的亲戚，那几乎让Bilbo无法忍受，然而那些远远无法跟Thorin交给他的黄金益智盒做比较。

Thorin轻笑着，“它是，因为我想他会喜欢你来拥有它，你那么聪明又喜欢挑战。我想他送给我的时候只是当做一个恶作剧，因为他知道我永远都无法打开它。”

“但是如果里面的东西对你非常重要呢？”

“我非常怀疑这种可能，他送给我的时候我们都还是孩子。”Thorin说，埋在Bilbo的头发里叹了口气。Bilbo以前从未见过类似的盒子，但是他非常喜欢解谜之类的游戏。

“Thorin。”Bilbo说，他抬起头看着矮人。“这是你弟弟的？这个礼物对你来说有非常特殊的意义，你不能把它送给我。”

“我有很多从弟弟那里得到的礼物，这只是其中之一。”Thorin看着天花板，好像试图透过屋顶看到天上的星星。“我是为了表达我对你最真挚的情感，选择某个意义霏凡的礼物，不是因为他是黄金做的，而是因为他代表了特殊的情感。在阿萨努比萨之战中我们为了夺回凯萨督姆而战，他和祖父一起永远留在了战场上。Frerin那时还很年轻，还没到长出胡子的年纪，他去迎战半兽人Azog，虽然杀了那个肮脏的野兽，他自己却伤重不愈而亡。”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，手里的盒子突然变得无比沉重。“我——我会好好保管这个宝物，因为他对你来说太重要了。”

Thorin叹了口气，迎上Bilbo的双眼露出悲伤的微笑。“谢谢你。”

在手中翻转着益智盒，Bilbo研究着打开它的线索。每一边的接缝看起来几乎是一样的。即使只是研究明白从哪里开始就要花上好几个小时。

“我喜欢这个。”Bilbo说，对着他的矮人微笑起来。“我不知道你怎么得知的，但是我确实喜欢谜题、谜语之类的。这是个聪明的礼物，我想我会非常喜欢你的弟弟。”

Thorin哼哼着抱紧Bilbo的腰，“我怕你比起我更喜欢我弟弟，恐怕我还要向他提出决斗才能赢得你的青睐。”

“胡说。”Bilbo大笑着从Thorin腿上爬下来，走过去把盒子放在壁炉上。“因为你是今天在山里我最喜欢的矮人。”

Thorin哀鸣着伸手示意Bilbo回到他身边，哈比人无视他，转头看着壁炉上陈列的物品。

“你在暗示我不经常是你最喜欢的矮人。”Thorin说，对Bilbo的后背撅着嘴。

“你当然不是。”Bilbo戏弄他说。最后终于做出决定，他把银圣杯拿在手里，坚定地走到Thorin面前，把它放在震惊的矮人手里。“给，这是我给你的礼物。”

Thorin举起酒杯对着光亮查看，转动手柄读着上面雕刻的文字。“这是精灵制造的。”Thorin陈述道，脸上小心地保持中立态度。

“是的，我知道你对精灵的感受，但是这个酒杯对我来说有非同一般的意义。它属于我的母亲，Elrond领主在伊姆拉崔亲自送给她，以纪念她伟大的冒险。如果杯中有毒它就会发出光芒。”

“啊。”Thorin表情缓和下来，带着新兴味好奇地翻看着圣杯。“多么神奇，你看到过它发光吗？”

“唔……”Bilbo停下来，古怪地看着Thorin。“没人会给我下毒，所以没有。”

“真可惜。”说完后Thorin立刻反应过来，想起刚说的话他猛地眨眨眼，“我的意思是——不是说没人给你下毒很遗憾，我是说，只是，我只是想看圣杯是怎么运作的，不是希望你会生病，根本没想过。我喜欢你安全健康，永远。”

Bilbo大笑起来，好像一天的忧虑都离他而去了。所有那些负面情绪和失意都消失无踪，因为他的矮人像个说错话的青春期少年一样唾沫横飞地向他解释。他绝不会以为Thorin希望他不好，但是还是会因为Thorin时而说些不经大脑的话而有些吃惊。“Thorin，我知道你没那个意思，我理解。”

Thorin呻吟着用掌根揉着眼睛。“很晚了，我的脑子有点不听使唤。原谅我。”

Bilbo帮矮人站起来，整理好他的斗篷，确保每一个地方都整齐牢固。银圣杯妥当地安置在口袋里确保不会丢失。“恕你无罪，现在亲我一下，祝我晚上做个好梦。”

“真蛮横。”Thorin小声抱怨着，但还是顺从地弯下身亲吻了Bilbo很久，这次他几乎把哈比人抱离地面，迫不及待地贴近彼此的双唇。粗暴的动作激起一阵骇人的甜蜜颤抖，顺着Bilbo的脊椎一路向下，他差点不由自主呻吟出声。为自己的行为拉响警报，Bilbo用拳头敲打着矮人的肩膀，直到伴随着一声惊喘重新获得自由。

“Thorin！”Bilbo愤慨地喊道。

矮人得意地笑着，戏剧化地把斗篷甩向身后。Bilbo摇了摇头，回到床上去。他现在觉得入睡会是件轻而易举的事情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Notes:
> 
> 首先，作者绝对不是不喜欢Bofur，在某些方面作者认为他比其他矮人给Bilbo更多友谊，而且他敢冒大不韪，冒着触怒Thorin的风险告诉Bilbo真相。
> 
> 其次，关于Freirn和Azog的事情，完全是杜撰的，即与书里不同也和电影相异。因为作者不想Freirn在那场战争中默默无闻的死去。他对Thorin有着深重的影响，或许他们曾像Fili和Kili一样（或许没那么亲密），或许弟弟为了救哥哥受了重伤，最后不愈而亡，但是他却切切实实地杀死了Azog。


	13. 十三、~ Heartburn~心碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo意识到一些事，于是拜访了他的堂兄和Ori，而且引起一些列震惊的消息。

第二天他醒来后发现门口放着一个包裹，没有地址和寄信人，所以起初Bilbo以为那是Thorin送给他的另一件礼物，但当他打开包裹，看到里面那把举世无双的匕首时，他突然有种大难临头的感觉。

这把匕首，就是这把，他打算在正式接受矮人的求婚时，送给Thorin的匕首。直到此刻他才意识到他将做出多么重大的决定。他真的打算接受Thorin的追求吗？

那天晚上他告诉Thorin他会，像接受一场来自亲戚的午餐邀请一样轻而易举。然而此刻，回头想想他不由自主地觉得他做了一个非常草率的决定。结婚可是件大事。

每一个处于青春期的哈比人都会计划或者谈论他们未来的婚姻，Bilbo年轻的时候总是觉得期待事情完全按计划执行是件傻事。像Lobelia想要银勺子和最盛大的婚礼，或者像Reginard那样完全按照传统仪式嫁给他的矮人，每件事都是意料之中的。Bilbo总是觉得几封情书就会让他很高兴，只要让他知道他牢牢抓住另一个人的心，他就会追随着对方的脚步，畅想任何属于他们的未来。但是现在出现了这样一个矮人，他送给他填满院子的鲜花、用一个金盒子取悦他、讲述野蛮的故事、为他们的未来许下宏大的诺言。可以肯定地说，Bilbo觉得一切都脱离了他的掌控。

其次，事情确实发展的太快了！即使在跟Thorin讨论后，矮人仍然我行我素按照自己的步调尽可能快地送给他礼物，看起来好像Thorin想要立刻跟他结婚一样。如果把他对Thorin的了解比作月亮，它还无法到达满月的程度。虽然他们谈论过将来在一起，有一个持久的未来，但是还有很多对方的事情他们需要深入了解，还有许多未来要计划，意见需要商榷。打个比方，他们住在哪里？Bilbo从没想过离开袋底洞，但是他不知道矮人是否更希望住在山里，即使在他要和一个哈比人结婚的前提下。还有其他事需要讨论，像是他们扩大的家庭，他们各自的工作和日程表，还有他们各不相同的习俗和价值观。而且虽然说起来索然无味，但是他们从来没讨论过财政问题！

虽然他知道，Throin只要看一眼Bilbo的大家族，就会觉得没必要和所以Baggins家、Took家、 Grubb家搞好关系，甚至要回避那些搬弄是非、爱讲闲话的家伙。他们是群好人，但是有些时候他们要把Bilbo逼疯了，通常他不得不容忍他们。可怜的Thorin，他还不知道因为和Bilbo结婚把自己带进什么麻烦之中。

显然他对Thorin的喜爱之情不可否认。Bilbo对矮人的感觉是不同寻常、没头没脑的，完全摧毁了他年轻时候的经验。他们之间有激情热恋，是一场智力角逐，一种使人迷醉的身体吸引，一类前所未有舒适自在的相处模式。他们之间的感情好像注定要发生一样，那让Bilbo有点害怕。即使彼此并非完美无缺，甚至是顽固地自持己见时，都没有让他们觉得在一起是错误的。

只是，有些事感觉不对。

Bilbo并不是觉得他们成为彼此的伴侣是错误的，他只是觉得肯定有什么不对劲。哈比人想或许这就是他母亲当年的感受，和Bungo青梅竹马，而且知道他是她唯一的真爱，但是冒险和奇遇吸引着她走出去，直到任何事也无法满足她的渴望，她走出家门投入广大的中土世界中去。Baggins血统让Bilbo乐于安定下来，但是哈比人身体里渺小的Took基因并不确定。看起来好像他身体里正进行着一场战役，一部分嘶吼着‘是的，就这么做’，另一部分在警告他‘放慢脚步，别一头栽进去’。

难道这就是Bilbo的恐惧？觉得自己会错过一场冒险，这听起来很荒谬，多可怕！就像他母亲一样！但是也许Took的血仍然在他体内躁动，渴望个大家伙。事实证明他确实想要嫁给一个矮人。天哪，Otho说的对！

但是他不愿意相信自己对Thorin的感觉是短暂的爱慕，或者基于他Took遗传对于大家伙的渴望就把自己献给一个仪表堂堂的老矮人。Thorin只是……Thorin。Bilbo不觉得自己会跟别的带着英俊的假笑、闯进他的花园、抽他烟草的矮人瞬间坠入爱河。他的矮人是不一样的，他感觉到……感觉到对Thorin的爱意，深植于骨髓之中直达他卷翘的发梢。

哦一如啊，他爱着Thorin！

Bilbo呻吟出声，靠着门滑下来坐在地上。爱情是个难题，但是他不该如此惊讶，他几乎是毫无抵抗被Thorin吸引住。把Baggins和Took的遗传放在一边，很可能从一开始这个哈比人的内心就只属于那唯一一个矮人。

他把匕首从包裹里拿出来，查看每一个小细节。它真的非常漂亮，比他想象得还要好。Jair大人出色地完成了任务，他的工艺和奉献精神完全符合Bilbo的要求，而且他竟然这么快就完成了！这是把轻型武器，外鞘是一个简单的皮套，可以系在腰带上，全部的重量都源于刀刃本身。Bilbo翻来覆去地把玩着匕首。

手柄是浅绿色的，更贴近白色，翡翠手柄上镶嵌着闪亮的银色脉络，银线末端靠近刀头的地方有小小的闪耀着光芒的蓝水晶花朵，配着打磨光亮的绿翡翠树叶。护手是由细长的银色铸铁打造的，沿着边缘有一条麦穗花纹，没有多余的装饰，就像一条简洁的辫子。看起来美观大方，又比其他矮人佩戴的简单实用。可能作为一把匕首有如此精灵的纤细感有点稀奇，因为山里矮人佩戴的武器都是笨重庞大的。但是对于Bilbo来说，它非常完美。

Bilbo紧紧抓住把手，把匕首从护套里拔出来，锋利的刀刃灼灼放光。他不知道如何使用或者测试它的力量，所以他做了件买菜刀时会做的事。Bilbo从盒子里拿出一卷包装纸，来测试刀刃的锋利度。

像切割温暖的黄油，流畅而轻松，没有感到丝毫阻力。

咽了口唾沫，Bilbo立刻把匕首放回套里。肉贩子的刀都没有这么锋利！天哪，他们到底是怎么在不切到自己手指的前提下把刀做好的？他猜想Thorin一定不会因为一把武器外型美观而大加赞赏，但是如果它锋利无比就另当别论了，所以至少还是有好处的。

Bilbo从地板上站起来，把匕首放回包裹里，然后把整个包裹安置在床底下。至少这样能在他睡觉的时候提醒他再认真考虑一番。他或许爱着Thorin，但是心随意动，往往会做出草率的决定，仍然有很多事需要他细细思量。

整装出发前他给Pumpernickel大人准备了食物，然后急急忙忙整理好衣服，在太阳挂上树梢前跑出门去。他想找人谈谈也许是个不错的选择，或许某个人对他正经历的事略有所知。

******************************

虽然他认识Reginard【1】很久了，但是在他搬到山里矮人的地盘后Bilbo从未拜访过。另一个哈比人比他年长几岁，是四辈以内的堂兄弟，而且按照哈比人的标准他的性格有些过于严肃，也没有Bilbo那么活泼热爱冒险。性格严肃的Reg嫁给了一个矮人，作为一个品行端正、行为得体的Took，完全出乎意料。然而Took家有句老话——真爱无疆。而且如果Belladonna能跟呆板的Bungo相爱，那么Reginard被矮人吸引就不足为奇了。

Bilbo不得不去Adelard堂兄那儿要Reginard的新地址，在那里稍稍延误了点儿时间，年长的哈比人想和他讨论一本在塔克镇图书馆找到的书，Bilbo向他保证哪天不那么着急时一定会来跟他聊。

“抱歉，Adelard先生，我很想留下来聊天，但是我真的必须和Reginard谈谈。”

老哈比人掸去‘最新’的图书馆藏品上的灰尘，打了几个喷嚏。“但是我的男孩，这是个迷人的故事！我想是矮人的？让我回忆起Isengrim Took和他的小仙女妻子。”

“以后，我保证。”在引诱成功前，Bilbo一边喊一边赶快走出门去。他几乎读了老图书馆里所以的书，但是老哈比人不知怎么总是能时不时从地下室里找到几个古老的卷轴。

Reginard的家很难找，虽然他已经停下来向好几个卫兵打听过方向。那里是山上较高处的一个下陷式住宅，从那里可以俯瞰整个王宫的天井。Bilbo顺着过道慢步前行，厚重的墙壁变成金色的栏杆，于是视野变得开阔清晰。他可以看到几个矮人在下方的山谷中涌动，几个高个子的很可能是精灵，还有一个灰色的身影，非常可能是Gandalf。Bilbo正看的尽兴，但是遗憾的是他已经找到了目的地。

“Bilbo Baggins！”Reginard惊呼，听到敲门后打开看到另一个哈比人他文静的脸上呆着讶异。“你怎么在这？”

“抱歉，Reginard。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“我想找人谈谈，看来你是最能帮上忙的人了。”

另一个哈比人眨眨眼，从惊呆中恢复过来，他打开门让Bilbo进去。他家里古色古香，恰到好处地融合了金属摆设和柔软的织物。看起来不怎么像个哈比洞，因为墙壁都是石头做的，而且窗户也很小，但是可以看出来Reginard尽其所能把夏尔的生活方式融入新家之中。很多装饰都是Reginard搬走以前在他自己的洞府时用的，但是满屋的武器增加了全新且极具威慑力的元素。

“Ginnar工作去了。”尽管Bilbo没问，Reginard还是先回答道。“最近山里突然忙碌了起来，他说国王简直疯了，别抓我的字眼，但是Ginnar说他们因为些秘密差事成天在依鲁博忙得不可开交。他一个字都不跟我提，傻瓜矮人，每天都筋疲力尽地回到家乞求能吃顿好的。”

“哦？”Bilbo接过Reg递给他的茶，两人一起坐在长沙发里。哈比人看起来健康幸福，绝对顺遂人们梦寐以求的心愿，无需为远嫁在外的亲人担心。Reginard的头发在昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光，脸颊泛着快乐的红晕，双眼闪烁着喜悦的光彩，整个人显得轻松自在。看来嫁给矮人让他严苛的个性放松了不少。

“抱歉，我在等他回来吃上午茶，误以为你是他。”年长的哈比人红着脸说，一手捏着他尖耳朵后面辫子上的新婚珠饰。

Bilbo小心地喝了口茶，带着敬畏和赞叹环视了一圈他们的寓所。“我喜欢你对房间的装饰。”

Reginard摆摆手，自嘲地说，“拜托，根本没办法和我之前住的小丘比，但是我已经习惯了。Ginnar以此为傲，他喜欢所以这些还有外面的风景，他还说只有我们两人住太大了，我们结婚以前他住在营房里。”

“我以前都不知道。”Bilbo说，试着看起来很感兴趣。其实他内心十分焦虑，而Reginard显然注意到了斜眼看着他。

“Bilbo，有什么不对吗？”

“哦一如啊，当然！”Bilbo小声抱怨着，挫败地跌坐进沙发里。“我也陷入了相同的困境，有个矮人向我求婚！”

Reginard平静地接受了这个消息，轻柔地放下手里的茶杯，安抚地拍拍Bilbo的膝盖。“我肯定你来找我是因为你打算接受他的求婚？”

“我想接受。”Bilbo说，看着窗户的方向，那里正对着皇宫。“但是我很害怕，进展太快了，如果那只是我Took血统造成的短暂欲望怎么办？将来我是不是会后悔？”

“你觉得你爱他吗？”

Bilbo闭上眼睛，深吸一口气才回答说，“是——是的。”

“那就没什么可怕的了。”Reginard温和地说，“当我遇到Gin的时候我也担忧过，我曾担心是心中压抑已久的Took灵魂嘶吼着想要报复。但是经过长久的思量，结果发现我根本无法想象没有他的未来，我甚至无法想象遇到他以后还能回到我原来的生活中去。他让我成为今天这个哈比人，他从未让我觉得身为一个哈比人有什么不好。跟他在一起的日子我总是充满幸福，那才是最重要的。”

“啊。”Bilbo叹了口气。“我猜，也许我只是还没有时间像那样感受过？他让我觉得快乐，但是他有时候也让我发疯。”

Reginard大笑起来，“我也是。矮人，他们行为怪异却希望我们哈比人理解原因。每次我因为Gin把他该死的斧头放在家具上或者弄乱浴室的毛巾而大发雷霆的时候，Gin都会带着见了鬼一样的表情。他觉得我总是在不切实际的事情上太过专注，而不关心一些可感知的东西，比如武器、铠甲什么的。”

“所以那不是只限于我的矮人？你知道吗？为了接受他的求婚，我不得不去委托打造一把武器！”

另一个哈比人咯咯笑起来，指着墙上展示的一把重剑。“我也是，Ginnar向我求婚时我偷偷做的，我不敢让别人知道，他们肯定会以为我疯了，竟然会去打一把剑。但是有人告诉我那对矮人的婚姻来说是至关重要的。”

“我听到后也觉得荒谬透顶。”Bilbo抱怨着，“我今天刚从铁匠那得到我的。”

Reginard给Bilbo杯里又添了点茶，担忧地看着年轻的哈比人。“我猜你就是因为那个来找我的？”

“是的。”Bilbo含糊地说，嘴里的茶变得异常苦涩。

“因为他是个矮人？”Reginard斜靠在扶手上善解人意地看着另一个哈比人的脸，即使Bilbo固执地皱着眉头。

Bilbo摇摇头。

“好吧，那就好。”Reginard说，看着Bilbo情绪变得更糟糕他困惑地皱起眉。

“我不觉得我好得足已配上他。”Bilbo垂下头，挫败占了上风。Reginard是很好的谈话对象，但是他希望是母亲在这里安抚他。她能把每件事情剖析得十分透彻，为什么对Thorin和婚姻有那么古怪的感觉。为什么他如此焦虑不安，即使是在他推测自己非常幸福地坠入爱河之后依然如此。

“哦，Bilbo……”Reginard把Bilbo拉近怀里，紧紧地抱着他。“你当然足够好，你比他渴望的好得多，尽管我从未见过你的矮人，但是我认识你那么长时间，我相信你永远值得最好的。”

“如果我伤了他的心怎么办？”年轻的哈比人抽噎着，接过Reg递给他的手帕擦了擦鼻子。“矮人一生只爱一次，如果我不再爱他了，或者让我们俩余生都活在痛苦中怎么办？”

“有时会发生，但你是个Took。我们Took爱得轰轰烈烈、天长地久，你的矮人绝对赶不上。”

“但我也是个Baggins。”Bilbo呻吟着。那根本无关紧要，因为如果有哪个哈比人能比Took更专情，那只能是Baggins。Reginard不用特意指出，他们俩家从未出现过离婚现象，所以Bilbo的担心绝对是小题大做。

“嘘。”Reginard试着安抚他，倒了更多茶，准备了更多手帕，为了让Bilbo用鼻涕把手里的那块沾湿以后仍有足够的替换品。“你只是得了婚礼综合症，虽然比一般人早点儿，但是考虑到要和某个人共度余生，每个人都会这样。”

“你这么想？”Bilbo对年长的哈比人眨眨他濡湿的大眼睛，Reginard回以温和的微笑。

“Gin要是知道我告诉你他会发疯的，其实我们差点私奔。”

这个绯闻对Bilbo来说算是福利，他觉得自己头脑清醒多了。“真的？”

“是的。”Reginard叹了口气，“我对婚礼感到非常焦虑，而且无法告诉他原因。他觉得我们哈比人一直有些大惊小怪，而且当时因为他是个矮人家里给我造成很大压力，但是实际上是等待让我焦躁不安。对于矮人来说在家庭反对的情况下结婚是奇耻大辱，但是他愿意为了我放弃尊严。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo惊叹道，微笑看着他。“我无法想象你竟然能那么做。”

“嘿。”另一个哈比人摇摇他的肩膀。“别那么说我，我知道自己过去什么样，我现在是个全新的哈比人。”

“我看出来了。”Bilbo咳嗽着，夸张地看着他们所在的房间。“那样看来，婚姻对你来说是件好事，我很高兴自己决定来找你。”

微笑慢慢爬上Reginard的脸庞，看起来他要再给Bilbo一个拥抱，这时门被一脚踢开了。

“我的珍珠！”

“Ginnar！”Reginard尖叫道，脸上泛起明亮的红晕。

“过来我的爱，我们只有几分钟时间。”矮人粗哑的声音从门口传来，墙壁挡住了他的身影。一阵金属和皮革撞击地板的声音后，门又被一脚踢上了。“我还得一瘸一拐地回去大厅，然后告诉大家你的剑术大有长进。他们一直以为这些天午休时我在训练你械斗。”

Bilbo对另一个哈比人挤眉弄眼，Reginard呻吟着把脸埋在手里，拼命摇着头，Ginnar还在喋喋不休地讲解他丈夫如何进行‘剑术操作’。

“呃，亲爱的Gin……” Reginard刚要开口，但是一个裸体的矮人走进房间，Bilbo立刻躲到另一个哈比人的身后。“……我们有客人。”

“哦，啊哦！抱歉小伙子。”Ginnar匆忙遮住重要部位。“不知道我们有客人来。” Reginard大声叹了口气，Bilbo躲在他和沙发靠垫之间，他可以听到矮人拿过衣服穿了回去。

“你不能让我准备一下么，我的珍珠。”Ginnar抱怨着，扎好裤子的皮带。

“你根本没给我机会。”哈比人哄Bilbo出来，再三向他保证他的丈夫已经穿戴完毕，‘家庭珠宝’肯定不会外露。Bilbo可以感到他的耳朵烧得厉害，因为这个意外整个人变成了红色。他绝对不会把这个情况告诉Thorin，或者其他任何人，否则他们会取笑他一辈子的。

“这次是什么。”Ginnar看来对整个混乱泰然自若，他坐在哈比人对面的椅子里，抬起脚放在咖啡桌上。“探亲？”

“Gin，这是Bilbo。你记得他的，是吧？”

Bilbo挥挥手，希望矮人在婚礼时醉得根本不记住他。在尽情的跳舞和畅饮后，一些男性会围坐着抽老托比，Bilbo骗Ginnar说他们抽的是蒲公英，没想到矮人之后去摘了几朵花抽了起来。就因为被抓到摘了一把Rosamunda珍贵的花，家里人才不喜欢矮人的。

Ginnar轻抚着胡子，斜眼怀疑地看着Bilbo。“也许，名字听起来很耳熟。”

Bilbo神经质地笑了起来，“如果你不记得我也没关系，我只是来看看堂兄。嗯，好好享受你们的……上午茶。如果你这么称呼的话，Reg？”

“Bilbo！”Reginard屈辱地大喊道。但是Ginnar因为终于能和他的丈夫单独相处，看起来很兴奋。

他们很快道了别，主要是因为Ginnar眼中流露出的暧昧光芒太让人不自在了，而且Bilbo对这种情况稍微有点儿了解，所以他抱了抱堂兄，承诺改日再来就迅速离开了。这倒提醒了Bilbo，他发现也许Thorin毛手毛脚的天性不是Thorin一个人的问题，也许矮人都是这样的。两个人靠近彼此以后，Ginnar一直抓着Reginard的手没放开，哈比人想用正式的礼节送Bilbo出门，但是矮人总是想方设法偷亲他。Reginard为此窘迫不已，但是Bilbo觉得这很甜蜜，他们还被彼此深深吸引着。

Reginard 追上来的时候，Bilbo已经走出很远，另一个哈比人衬衫凌乱头发也乱糟糟的，唇边明显的痕迹表明他刚刚被彻底亲了个遍。

“等等，Bilbo！”Reg大口喘着气，挡在哈比人面前。

“你穿着鞋？”Bilbo问道，因为那实在太显眼了。这可能是他见过最诡异事，一个哈比人，竟然穿着鞋！

“哦，呃，是拖鞋。” Reginard含糊地说，在Bilbo惊呆的目光下，不自在地扭动着。“在山里我不得不这样，每个人都穿靴子，他们走路从来不看地上，而且，地面很冷。”

“天哪。”Bilbo倒抽了口气，双手抓住他的吊裤带。“你真是入乡随俗。”

Reginard撅着嘴，尴尬地摆动耳朵。“那——那里——我，嗯，等等——我只是想告——告诉你件事，但是你却让我紧张起来了。”

“抱歉，抱歉。”Bilbo边说边挪开视线。其他夏尔的哈比人听到这个消息会吓坏的。Bilbo立刻决定一个字都不会透露出去。“你接着说。”

“好吧。”Reginard深吸一口气，控制住窘迫的情绪。“我想说，如果你还有其他的疑惑或者问题，你随时可以来找我。婚礼以后我几乎没几个从夏尔来的客人，而且得知你被一个矮人求婚我觉得很高兴，我想你在这会过得很好。”

“是么？”Bilbo畏缩了，他还没决定如果跟Thorin结婚以后他们是否会搬到依鲁伯，他不愿意面对这个问题。他们还没讨论过，而且Reginard看起来非常乐于回答Bilbo的问题，他认为Bilbo很可能会住在这里。“我会尽量经常来找你的，我晚上在厨房工作，会找时间来拜访的。”

他们拥抱后分头离开，承诺会经常见面，计划某天带着他们各自的矮人共进晚餐。能找一对像他和Thorin一样的情侣聊天非常愉快。Bilbo肯定Thorin也有很多关于哈比人的问题向Ginnar请教，他可能不敢直接问Bilbo。

看看时间还早，Bilbo决定去趟图书馆。他想去找Ori，看看他是否知道Bofur和Nori的消息，还有昨天他们最后的情况。

***********************************

“我不想谈。”Ori喃喃地说，面色晦暗憔悴，矮人的辫子乱翘着，还有几缕头发松散开了。Bilbo只能猜测Ori现在可能没精力关心自己的外表，或者他早上没时间照镜子，但是他看起来真的可怕极了。他十分为矮人担心。

Bilbo靠着桌子，没看见Ori的上司。“至少告诉我Bofur大人和Nori大人还好吗，拜托。”

Ori眼神凶狠，但是他的怒气不是冲着Bilbo来的。“Nori白天被禁足了，我想是因为他造成喧闹还把他人卷入麻烦。昨天Bofur被送去医生那里，从那以后我就没听到过他的任何消息。”

“哦一如啊，他受伤了？”Bilbo不希望他的朋友受伤，他暗自决定离开这里后一定要去看看Bofur，他还有时间。

Ori皱眉猛地阖上手上的书，发出砰的一声。“一些小小的刮擦，没什么严重的。Nori要为那些咬伤消毒，但是我觉得他活该。你能相信么，他竟然像那样攻击Bofur！”

Bilbo耸耸肩，依然对他们吵架的原因困惑不已。也许他的关系发生了裂痕，Nori看到Bofur就情不自禁发起脾气于是攻击他？他不会知道原因，除非他打听，但是十有八九因为根本不关他的事就没人会告诉他。

“你和Dwalin大人怎么样？”Bilbo温和地问。

Ori跳起来像一阵风一样走开了，他恼羞成怒地说，“你说谁？”

Bilbo赶忙跟上去，困惑地绞着手指。“Dwalin大人？”

“我不认识你说那个人。”Ori轻蔑地说，把手里的书放回架子上。

“Ori先生……”Bilbo掩着嘴抬起眉毛。为什么最近每个人都怪怪的？

矮人的情绪看来崩溃了，他的脸上露出伤心的表情。“他们不让我见他。”

“为什么？”Bilbo更加困惑了。Dwalin没有做任何冒犯Ori或者Nori的事。据Bilbo所知，Dwalin只是忠于职守把两个矮人分开而已。

Ori满脸痛苦，在石头地板上拖着脚，跌跌撞撞走进另一条过道。“Dori觉得Nori利用我摆脱麻烦，而且因此把Dwalin卷进来了，我们之间除了短暂的爱慕之外没什么特别的。”

Bilbo不觉得Dwalin会因为喜欢矮人的弟弟就玩忽职守，但是他知道有人会那么觉得。“哦，Ori。”Bilbo没有给矮人加头衔，因为他觉得他们已经足够亲密到可以忽视那些了。“据我所知，没有哪个矮人会有‘短暂的爱慕’，我觉得你的感觉也不容忽视。你应该告诉你哥哥们你对Dwalin大人的真实感情，而且还要告诉他本人。也许他跟你有一样的感觉。”

“说的简单。”Ori咕哝着，不断用力把书从书架上拽下来，他抱着一摞书向前走，根本什么也看不见。

“好吧。”Bilbo帮着矮人从书堆上拿下几本，谨防Ori撞到东西。“涉及到感情永远都不会那么简单，我也是刚刚发现我爱——爱上了Thorin，而且我还没来得及告诉他。”告诉别人他对矮人的感觉比想象的要艰难很多，他希望告诉Thorin的时候能稍微简单一点儿。虽然承认自己的感情难以启齿，但是Ori那么痛苦，所以Bilbo想客服困难把事实说出来。

Ori僵住了，瞪大眼睛看着Bilbo。“你们相爱了？”

“我们在求婚阶段。”Bilbo说，“我想终归会走到这一步。为什么那么惊讶？”

矮人语无伦次地说：“不——不惊讶，只是，嗯，跟他产生感情比较困难，那么……有威慑力。不是说他不可爱，很多矮人尊敬他赞赏他，但是很难想象出他更……有人情味的一面。”

Bilbo耸耸肩，“或许。”他不敢说Thorin和他人相处的时候是否有所不同，考虑到他们大部分时候见面都是单独相处或者在夏尔附近。Dwalin看起来不害怕Thorin，Gandalf也没有。Bilbo想像一只猛犸象挡在他们面前的时候王子们绝对不会有什么威慑力，更不用说Thorin了。尽管矮人警卫对王子们很严厉，他们好像从小就习惯了他发脾气一样。

“马哈尔。”Ori低声说，看起来要晕倒了。Bilbo不得不推着他继续前进，手里的书变得越来越重了。

“别说我了，我们谈谈你和Dwalin大人的情况。”

Ori疯狂地摇摇头，“还是别说了！”

“但是你基本可以肯定他也关心你。”Bilbo微笑着，把书提起来放在桌子上。“我觉得那是好消息。”

Bilbo看着Ori把书摞在一起，紧张的红了脸。“如果我哥哥是错的呢？王子事件以后，Dwalin大人在我身边一直都很不自在，Dori觉得那是因为他喜欢我，如果那只是因为屈辱呢？而且他是个优秀的战士，像我这样一个简单的抄书员对他来说有什么用？”

Bilbo抓住矮人的手让他镇定下来，确定Ori看着他的眼睛后说道，“我觉得你是个极好的矮人，如果Dwalin对你的感情像我认为的那样，那么他就能懂得你比其他人更加才华横溢，相信自己。”

微笑慢慢爬上Ori的脸庞，他满心欢喜紧紧握住Bilbo的手。“谢谢你，Baggins先生。我想我明白为什么Thorin大人如此钟意你，毫不犹豫地缴械投降了。”

“哦，得了吧。”Bilbo自嘲地说，放开Ori的手弹了弹他的吊裤带。“仔细考虑，虽然家庭对你来说十分重要，但是也别忽视你自己的心。跟他们谈谈。”尽管他自己还有爱情烦恼，但是不妨碍Bilbo给别人出主意。

Ori大声叹了口气，低头看着面前的书。“我会考虑，情况够混乱了，还要把我自己的问题卷进去。”

“好吧。”Bilbo点点头说，“现在我要去厨房找Bofur或者Bombur大人。回头再聊？”

Ori点点头，带着感激的表情挥手告别，哈比人急忙走出图书馆，谨防有什么引起注意耽搁了时间。没那么忙的时候他会再回来，看看Ori或者还可以顺便借几本书。如果他打算跟一个矮人长期同住的话，有太多关于矮人的事需要他了解。

***********************************

“真高兴你在这，Baggins先——大人。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，被他上司为难的表情弄糊涂了。“一切都还好吧？”

“是的，是的。”Flar点点头，把Bilbo推到一边好让拿着牛排的助手过去。“我听到一些令人不安的消息，开始我不相信，但是我问了一圈，每个人都肯定了我的疑问。我不是说像你这样的人当个厨子是不体面的，那也是为什么我加入Thrór国王的探索队时他没说有什么不好的原因，但是你的情况不一样，事实上非常不一样。”

“嗯？”Bilbo试图对上Bombur的视线，但是矮人太忙碌根本没注意到，他不得不停下来。虽然Loni看见了，但是她脸上悲伤的表情让他更困惑了。矮人女士跑开以前甚至恸哭起来，其他的厨子意识到发生了什么，于是停下了手里的工作。所以人，除了Bombur，他独自忙碌着，不断搅拌着锅里的汤。

Flar继续说，没有意识到其他人担忧的表情，Bilbo越来越焦虑了。“为什么国王的配偶就不能做一个——一个糕点师。其他人告诉我说你不想声张，而且可以尽可能多的了解我们的情况。我很赞同你的做法，但是你必须了解我不能留你，你在这里让大家分心。所以，我很抱歉小伙子，但你必须离开。”

Bilbo目瞪口呆，他的心脏剧烈搏动着几乎跳出胸口，全身的血液像冻住了一样，胃肠痉挛着快要吐出来了。“等等，什么？”

“Thorin国王跟Thrór有很多相似之处，所以我想他认为你当仆人也没关系。我知道对你来说这不是个好消息，但是跟我们这些身份低微的矮人相比，你有比做饭更重要更美好的事情需要关注。”

“Thorin国——国王？”

Bilbo觉得一瞬间整个世界颠倒了，他猛烈地摇了摇头，视野越来越狭窄，只能看到Flar巨大的鹰钩鼻。

“哦，我猜一部分人还认为他是王子。我觉得那个该死的仪式就是做给精灵看的？别在意我说的。昨天骚乱后Loni小姐提醒了我目前的状况，我很高兴她能这么做。想想我给家族带来多少耻辱，我竟然像使唤一个身份低微的奴仆一样命令你这种身份的人。一开始你就该直接告诉我！”

Bilbo觉得快要晕倒了，“你——你要解雇我？”这是他唯一能集中注意力的事。空气浑浊，周围的噪音开始变得模糊，时间好像突然慢下来了。他的脑子有回音一遍又一遍地重复着‘Thorin国王’，始终没有消亡的迹象。突然很多疑问都找到了各自的归属，他们和其他矮人缺少的互动，错位的对话也讲得通了。好像一下子所有事都取决于矮人接下来的话一样。

“好——好吧，不是解雇，比较像是让你离开？”Flar主事畏惧地说，突然变得紧张起来。“你不会告诉Thorin国王吧，你会吗？他会理解你离开是因为你需要那么做，而且我们只是考虑到其他的员工，你能理解吧。王子们总是过来已经够让人分心的了，想想如果Thorin国王亲自下来怎么办？如果他认为我对你不好，他会刮了我的胡子。”

“哦——哦……”

Flar主事拍拍Bilbo的肩膀，脸上带着惶惑的笑容。“至少过程是好的，我们从你做派的专长受益匪浅。等你正式成为国王的配偶以后记得过来打个招呼，不过也别太长时间，我们都对你的新头衔有点糊涂，那会让拉下工作进度的。”

“是的，好——好的。”Bilbo说完呆愣地站了半天，最后地面突然向他猛冲而来，他晕倒了。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】关于Reginard这里出现了一个bug，因为前后文都有出现，所以还是说明一下（虽然大瓦说谁都不会对Bilbo的亲戚关系感兴趣囧），Reginard生于1369年，所以他实际上是比Frodo小一岁，且辈分比Frodo小一级的亲戚。他是Bilbo母亲的哥哥Isembard（1247-1346）的孙子Adelard（1328-1423）的儿子，而Frodo是Bilbo母亲的妹妹Mirabella（1260-1360）的女儿Primula和Bilbo表兄Drogo的儿子……诶好像有点乱……总之，Frodo是Bilbo的外甥&侄子，而Reginard是小Frodo一岁的外甥，应该是个Took。所以后面出现Bilbo去Adelard那里要Reginard的地址时，提到Adelard是Bilbo的cousin也是个小bug，实际上Adelard是Frodo的cousin。
> 
> ****
> 
> 作者的Notes:
> 
> 别生气，每个人都知道的秘密早晚会败露的，我想你们多半不会想到是Flar来揭开谜底。故事还没完，所以别走开。
> 
> 这部分写的很艰难，Bilbo对自己感情的困惑，还有他终于意识到自己爱着Thorin的事实。如果觉得剧情太跳跃了，很抱歉，。我本打算明天再发布，但是我恐怕再等下去我就要重写这部分了。


	14. 十四、~ Unraveling Knots~心结未结

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin有话要说~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到一些MPEG的内容，但某种程度上那是一个玩笑。同时也是勇敢的尝试，一些人会认为这是自杀行为。  
> Some mentions of Mpreg, but in a joking sense. Also a brief moment where one thinks the other is about to commit suicide.

Bilbo醒来，看到Flar、Flor、Bombur和其他几个矮人在他周围徘徊。

“——对他做了什么？”

Flar主事剧烈地摆着手，脸上带着明显的恐惧，“什么都没做！”

“他无缘无故就晕倒。”Bombur喃喃地说，从围裙口袋里掏出一块脏兮兮的擦碗布轻轻擦拭着Bilbo的前额。“他醒过来了，退后。”

Bilbo呻吟着，缓慢地眨眨眼，眼睛再次有了焦距，视线里仍然有白色的斑点在翩翩起舞。右边传来一阵恼人的嗡嗡声，他试图把任何胆敢惊扰他休息的生物拍开。他的头一定伤得很严重，四肢麻木，但是他还可以支起肘部不太费力地环视四周。

他为什么躺在地板上？

“别起来。”Flor低吼道，一把将Bilbo推到。“来个人抓住他的脚。”

“什么？”

他的脚被一个矮人拉到半空中，他过去从未见过他，但是从他身上的制服可以辨别出是马厩的助手之一。皱眉看着他光裸的毛毛脚，矮人仍然举着他的脚踝放在肩膀上。Bilbo非常想斥责这个小伙子竟然胆敢这样对待他，但是他更想搞清楚究竟发生了什么事。

“他是不是需要吃点东西。”Loni黑色的脑袋出现在Bilbo的视野里，哈比人眨了几下眼，因为刚开始他看到两个人影。“我妈妈没吃饱的时候就会晕倒，或者怀孕的时候。Baggins先生怀孕了吗？”

“喝点水没准管用。”Bombur边回答边摸索Bilbo的头部，触到一块让哈比人疼得嘶嘶作响的地方畏惧地缩回了手。“没关系，只是倒下时出现的一个小肿块。”

“什么——发生什么了？”Bilbo问道，对围在他四周的人群用力眨眨眼，接过不知谁好心递给他的水小口呡着。他感觉像有人把他从山上滚下来、坐在他身上再喂给他几个臭鸡蛋一样。他怎么会在山里？最后的记忆还停留在袋底洞。

“哦，全都是我的错！”Flar哀嚎着，抱着他妹妹嚎啕大哭起来。“我不知道他现在这么脆弱！马哈尔啊，我真应该剪了我的胡子，把自己从山顶上扔下去，竟然为我的家族蒙羞至此！我真的不知道！国王会把我的脑袋挂在长矛上以儆效尤，看谁还敢伤害他家族的幼苗。”

Flor用力拍打他的哥哥，“他不会把你怎么样的，笨蛋！Thorin国王绝不是不名誉的类型，他不会不结婚就生出个继承人来的。”

Bilbo周围的人群因为女帮厨的话放松下来，一些人明显松了口气，擦掉额头的汗，小声用库兹都语安抚着彼此。但是Bombur还是苍白的可怕，几乎像幽灵一样。

“你说什么？”

“哦！”Bilbo像被打了一鞭一样，记忆突然回笼。对了！他到山里拜访Reginard和Ori，然后Flar主事把他拉到一边，因为他被Thorin国王追求，于是把他解雇了！不仅仅是因为他被解雇了，而且还是作为第一个被解雇的哈比人蒙受巨大的羞辱，最后还发现他的矮人追求者竟然隐瞒了一个天大的秘密。一个真正的秘密。一个附带皇冠和御座的秘密！

“Baggins先生！”Bombur试图让他躺好，马厩的小伙子还紧紧抓着他的腿，但是Bilbo终于挣脱开，咆哮着做了起来。

“Thorin国王！”Bilbo气炸了，如果不是脑袋狠狠地敲在地上，他一定会在王国里卷起一场风暴，直到找到那个该死的矮人，把他的肠子整个掏出来。而且那还远远不能满足他的发泄欲。

“那——那个，Baggins先生。”Bombur飞快地说，试探地伸出手想安抚Bilbo的后背。哈比人发出嘶嘶声，带着一脸被背叛的表情躲开他的手。

“你早就知道。”

“好——好吧，只是刚——刚好现在，你知道……”Bombur边说边从Bilbo身边退开，好像哈比人会把他刺穿他再把眼珠掏出来一样。“Bofur想说来着，但是我们被严令禁——禁止了。”

Bilbo怒视着他。他不知道什么更让他觉得被冒犯，是Thorin对他撒谎，还是他强迫其他人帮他掩盖谎言，亦或是除了Bofur没有任何人打算不惜触犯矮人国王的怒火告诉他事实真相。摆在眼前的现实让他看清矮人真正的忠诚归属何处。他们是不是一直都在嘲笑他的愚昧无知？在哈比人的背后窃笑，他甚至不知道向他求婚的人是谁！

“我不明白？如果Baggins老爷没有怀孕，为什么他会晕倒？”Flar来回看着两人，脸上带着明显的困惑。Flor见Bilbo现在看起来好了很多，发着牢骚站起来，头也不回地出发去后厨忙自己的事情了。一旦厨房地板上不再躺着尸体，她就对整个上演的闹剧失去了兴趣。

Bilbo摇摇晃晃地站起来，起身动作太猛头跟着眩晕起来。Loni冲过来帮忙扶住他，他粗暴地甩来她的手。“Flar大人，或许你应该让Bombur大人解释给你听，因为我不再为此工作，所以这里也不再欢迎我继续逗留下去。”

Flar张口结舌地说：“我——我不是那个意思——”

Bilbo抬起一只手阻止矮人继续说下去。“我知道，而且我也明白你认为我的存在造成怎样的骚乱。我会回夏尔去，一个人，拜托，那里我的伙伴会真实地欣赏我，我的朋友也更加真诚。”

Loni小姐精致的妆容被眼泪冲花了，双手掩住脸庞抽噎着。Bombur一脸被人打翻在地而且告诉他一周不能吃东西的摸样。Flar主事看起来极度恐惧和混乱，把所有这个小插曲引发的问题都推到这个矮人肩膀上，让Bilbo感到有点小内疚。Bilbo当他的学徒有几周时间了，这个矮人一直对他非常友善，但是哈比人觉得被Thorin和他的朋友们背叛了，所以他憎恨山里每一个矮人，把他们当做同谋。他无法顾虑他们的感情是否受伤害，因为他自己整个人都觉得被拆成了碎片。

他们沉默地看着Bilbo跌跌撞撞地顺着走廊下到出口，哈比人消失在转角处的一刹那突然传来一声大吼，他们立刻谈论起来。Bilbo叹了口气，紧靠着墙壁，冰冷的岩石缓和了他的头痛，但是心中的疼痛就另当别论了。

***********************************

Bilbo不太记得自己是怎么回到袋底洞的。和上次Thorin在图书馆对他大吼大叫那次一般无二，失魂落魄、羞愤难当的哈比人脚步蹒跚，脑中一片空白机械地回到家里，根本记不起路上错身而过的是谁。面孔游移过他的视野，不管是真的看到过亦或是幻觉虚构出的记忆，他都无从而知。过去的场景一遍又一遍在他脑海中重演，矮人说不通的对话和古怪的行为突然变得清明了。他们所有人都知道，或者大部分，可能从最开始他们就知道Thorin是谁，然而所有人都瞒着他。

为什么？

是为了拿他取乐？他们觉得他不值得交付真相？还是说这是另一个玩笑？他可以理解大家对他搞恶作剧，但是他没想到Thorin会这样做。他们之间那些所有的一切有哪些是认真的？Thorin的誓言和感情也都是谎言吗？

当Hamfast的笑脸出现在视野里，Bilbo突然回到了现实世界。正午明媚的阳光让他不住眨着眼睛，好像他突然进入异常虚幻的美梦中，山上吹来一阵清爽的微风，鸟儿在树影中鸣唱，哈比儿童玩闹的欢笑声在小胡同里回旋着像一曲美妙的小调。好像之前他在一场可怕的梦魇中行走，而夏尔是他的恐惧思绪的救赎天堂。

“你还好吗，Baggins先生？你今天不是有工作要做吗？”另一个哈比人倚靠着他的干草叉，汗水顺着他的眉毛留下来。

“没有。”Bilbo恍惚地说，“我被解雇了。”

Hamfast震惊地掉了手里的园艺工具，“什么！”

“他们说我不能再在那里工作，因为Thorin是国王，而我的行为容易遭到非议。”

另一个哈比人结巴着，脸变得通红，几乎接近紫色。“他什么，我——我坐在他边上，哦一如啊，Thorin先生是国王？你确定？我们甚至连一个得体的问候都没有！”

Bilbo点点头，笨拙地尝试打开锁，但是他根本抓不住锁上的银钩。

“我不明白！”Hamfast大喊道，在空中挥舞着胳膊。“你怎么不告诉我？你不是必须告诉我，Baggins先生，但是把这种情况告诉你的邻居是种礼貌。我们应该有得体的礼仪之类的，而且他想你求婚了！”

“他是。”Bilbo哽住了，“曾经是，以后我不知道，我只是发现……”

Hamfast肯定是看见了Bilbo脸上痛苦的表情，“你——你不会不知道他是个国王吧？”

“是的，我不知道。”Bilbo顿住了，他抬起头眼望着一片虚空。Thorin……国王？他只是无法把两者拼凑在一起，只是无法消化这个认知，但是一切证明那是事实。Flar主事说了，Bombur也肯定过，所以那些古怪的小秘密都是为了掩饰这个事实。Thorin自己也用一种狡猾的方式承认过，他说他是不出名的贵族有两个外甥。天哪，Bilbo发觉自己怎么那么愚蠢，竟然没把这些明显的线索联系在一起。

“等等。”另一个哈比人急切地说，冲上来帮Bilbo把门发开。“你也不知道！但——但是，他不是某个——”

Bilbo皱起眉，他牙关紧咬整个脸颊都变得麻木起来。“他就是某个家伙！某个麻烦，某个骗子，某个不再受袋底洞欢迎的家伙！不管他是不是国王，我绝对无法容忍成为某个家伙恶劣玩笑的笑柄。”

“哦，Baggins先生。”Hamfast抽了口气，帮助Bilbo脱下外套。“你不是那个意思吧。他看起来不像会开恶劣玩笑的类型，不是么？”

“你怎么知道！你也是他的同伙？”跺着脚走进起居室掏出烟斗，Bilbo用手头最好的烟草填满木质的斗身。他的双手剧烈地颤抖着，一些老托比洒到地板上，但是他浑然未觉。在吐出几口云雾后，他的情绪缓和了许多，双手也只是有些微抖动。

“我很抱歉Gamgee先生，我没打算拿你出气。”

Hamfast换了个姿势，在门厅外跟Bilbo保持了一段安全距离。“我知道，我想我能明白你发狂的原因。不知道他是国王等等。”

“一个国王。”Bilbo哼笑。试图把国王和他认识的矮人融合成一个可以认知的概念。他一直幻想矮人国王是个年老、聪颖的矮人，有着君主的声望、通达的统治，是一个勇武的战士也是一个对其他种族长袖善舞的外交家。Thorin完全就是那些想象的对立面。“我会说他是傻瓜之王。”

Hamfast蹑手蹑脚的凑上前，举起装烟草的桶，在确保Bilbo有足够的烟草后迅速填满自己的烟斗抽了起来。“好吧，最后看到他那次我确实觉得他的态度有那么点皇室风范，我的Bell女士差点被他迷住了，还说他是最英俊的矮人，虽然生气的时候嗓门有点大。”

“他就是。”Bilbo承认道。Thorin不经意间确实会流露出高贵的气质，但是他也是Bilbo从未遇到过的超级笨蛋。“但是为什么他不能对我诚实一点？”

Hamfast耸耸肩，“我不知道，我想你该问他本人。”

发着牢骚，Bilbo推开烟草桶子，熄灭他抽的烟叶。在解决完Thorin的问题以前他所有的好烟草都不够糟蹋的，如果那个懦夫还胆敢在Bilbo得知真相后面对他的的话。Bilbo想他离开山里的瞬间，就会有人跑去通知国王他的小秘密曝光了。

“我很抱歉，Gamgee，这不是你的问题，我被所有那些灾难压垮了。”

“没关系。”Hamfast鼓励地说，“不听对方的烦恼还算什么朋友？河水泛滥淹没我的庄稼那年多亏了你，如果不是你借给钱我怎么能交上税。所以我和我的Bell发誓只要你有需要我们随时会挺身而出。”

Bilbo毫不犹豫地拉过Hamfast给了他一个拥抱，朋友的善良让他真的觉得除了夏尔这些他不再需要其他朋友，“谢谢你。”

“真为矮人感到可惜。”另一个哈比人在Bilbo的肩头喃喃地说，“我承认得知Thorin先生是国王非常惊讶，但还不是最糟的情况。”

Bilbo推开Hamfast严厉地瞪着他，“别试图让我觉得抱歉，我知道你想让他给你做园艺工具，但是作为一个国王就意味着他根本没时间做那些。”

Hamfast瞪大眼睛摇摇头，“哦，没有，Baggins先生！我没有那个打算，只是因为你那么喜欢他，而他也被你深深迷住了。自从我叔叔Halfred遇到他的妻子以后，我从没见过任何人对别人能有那种呆头鹅眼神，而且你一定记得他那年夏天为了打动她干了多少蠢事。”

“是的，好吧。”Bilbo吸了口气转过脸去，所以Hamfast没有看到他脸上的微笑。他现在承认Thorin看起来不像恶意对他撒谎欺骗他感情的类型。矮人太骄傲固执，绝对不会那么长时间误导一个人，也不会那么深入。但是哈比人仍然拒绝轻易放过Thorin，他必须解释清楚，为什么把这么重要的事情瞒着Bilbo。

“无疑是羞耻的，因为他对你撒谎。”Hamfast点点头，抓紧他的吊裤带。“也许他有恰当的理由，你觉得呢？”

“他最好有。”Bilbo愤愤不平地说，猛地靠进椅子里。

“我肯定他有。”Hamfast立即附和道，“为什么，想想作为一个国王，围着你绕来绕去却不带一个警卫。你觉得他会像故事里说的那样有很多打算暗杀他的人嘛？我读到过如果有人想夺得皇权就会试图杀死国王。我想他只是为了安全才保守秘密的。我打赌他们几乎不让他离开山里，为了躲避那些试图谋杀他的人。”

Bilbo哼哼着，思考着另一个哈比人说的话。某些方面说得通，但是如今Bilbo可以证明他是没有危险的。至多，Thorin唯一的危险就是冒险绕着Bilbo转，而且主要是因为矮人自己！“我敢肯定，长久以来唯一一个需要他当心的暗杀者就是我。”

Hamfast发出嘘嘘声，检查Bilbo是否在椅子里坐得舒服，然后把一条沙发毯盖在哈比人的腿上。“喂，没有的事，Baggins先生。我们哈比人不说那样的话，Thorin先生一定会来道歉的，你等着。”

他是多么善良的朋友和邻居，Hamfast Gamgee帮另一个哈比人收拾了他进门时造成的一片凌乱，然后把水壶坐在炉子上。Hamfast可能知道如果等一会有个高贵的拜访者来，Bilbo会因为一片混乱的房间而尴尬不已。他非常感谢他的体贴，特别是在他的头仍然疼得厉害的时候。

“你不必做这些，我只需要休息一会儿，漫长的一天把我累坏了。”

“我知道。”Hamfast简单的说，“那就是我帮助你的原因。需要时依靠他人没什么羞耻的。”他递给Bilbo一杯温热的甘菊薄荷茶和一碟饼干。

Bilbo对圆胖的哈比人微笑起来，十分庆幸能有这样一个朋友，“谢谢你。”两个哈比人坐着享受他们的茶和饼干，特意没有谈到Thorin或者矮人最新发现的头衔，即使如此他们明显在等待着那个矮人来给他一个解释，他们不提不代表他们不想。Bilbo怒视着房间一角，情绪被整个事件引起的谴责和正义的狂怒搅得一塌糊涂。一边愤怒地争辩一边可怜的恳求为什么所有这些事情发生在他身上，愤怒于Thorin把他置于如此境地。Hamfast时而会逗他开心，但是他没有说明原由。Bilbo猜测其他人会怎么看他，会不会拿他的处境寻开心。这些想法对他痛苦的情绪没有丝毫帮助，实际上只会让他心情更糟糕，当他盯着火钳发呆的时候，传来一阵敲门声。

Hamfast立刻站起来，“你留在这，Baggins先生，我去应门。”

Bilbo非常镇定地抿了口茶。

“先——尊敬的陛下！”Hamfast发出短促的尖叫声。然后大厅里回响起一阵拖沓的脚步声，但是Bilbo坚决拒绝转身看过去。他只是坐在那里继续镇静地品茶，一点一点啃着手里的饼干，像矮人国王从未闯入他安逸舒适的洞府，独自享受袋底洞的夜晚一样。

“Bilbo？”Thorin低沉的嗓音传来，温和冷静好像整个令哈比人崩溃的事实与他无关一样。Bilbo皱起眉，直到此刻他才发现他希望Thorin担惊受怕、在乎得不得了，而现在他知道矮人并不像他想象那么烦恼。

“到大厅里来。”另一个哈比人回答道，“嗯，矮人战士警卫先生，如果你只是想等——”

“Dwalin留在这。”Thorin点点头，之后Bilbo听到另一双靴子踏在他的硬木地板上的声音。矮人们最好祈祷自己没把泥踩得到处都是，否则他们别想只是听听Bilbo的说教就完了。

“为什么我们不去看看储藏室有什么呢。”Hamfast策略性地说，非常贴心地指向了哈比洞的另一个方向，这样就能保证他们不会意外地听到他们的对话。

“你觉得那里会有些剩下的饼干吗？”Dwalin问，声音粗鲁但是包含惊人的热切。

另一个哈比人神经质地大笑起来，他们的声音渐行渐远，最后变成远处的一阵嗡鸣声。Bilbo依然坐着，茶杯在手，双脚放在脚蹬上休息，始终不理会在身后踌躇的矮人。

“Bilbo。”Thorin深吸一口气，声音轻的像是一阵耳语。

把茶杯放在一边，Bilbo慢慢站起身。Thorin转到他面前，面无表情身型僵硬。他不知道矮人希望他如何，对他发泄激烈的狂怒，大喊大叫、大打出手还是大发脾气。那都是他应得的，但是Thorin高昂着头，气势压迫着渺小的哈比人，好像他绝不会为Bilbo合理的愤怒屈服一样。

“尊敬的陛下。”Bilbo行了个屈膝礼，夸张的动作让他太阳穴的血管跟着抽搐胀痛起来。是来自他受到的伤害还是源于面对Thorin，他无从知晓。

“Bilbo……”Thorin叹息着，紧紧地闭上眼睛，“我没有……”

Bilbo，仍然保持着行礼的动作，从垂下的发丝中看着矮人。“是的，阁下有何贵干？”

“别这样。”Thorin睁开灰色的双眼，里面含着几欲爆发的风雨，他向哈比人走去，伸出双手想抓住Bilbo的胳膊。

“别怎样我的国王？”

“停下！求你。”Thorin终于跨过他们间的距离，猛地把Bilbo拉起来。“你永远不要像我下跪，永远不要是你。”

Bilbo发出嘘声，试图挣脱开，但是矮人紧紧地抓着他，把他拉过去直到胸口相贴。Thorin身上的馥郁的芳香浓郁得令人窒息，Bilbo因为他的接近变得头晕目眩。“我除了一个低贱的哈比人什么都不是，而你是一个矮人国王。难道人们不该按照他们的身份表现出合体的举止嘛？”

“是的，但是——”

Bilbo打断他，“而且我知道这一切对你来说只是一个笑话，嘲笑愚蠢的哈比人对一个矮人有感觉却不知道他竟然是个国王。”

Thorin皱起眉，“Bilbo——”

“不仅如此，那些他本以为是朋友的矮人都瞒着他，唯一一个试图说出真相的还被惩罚了。”

“Bofur没有——”

“所以你明白为什么我觉得应该向你低头，因为你在各个方面都以智取胜，把我仅存的骄傲击个粉碎。毫无疑问你出现在这里只是为你的胜利耀武扬威，看看你的对手成为了怎样一个蠢货。”

“马哈尔的榔头，让我说话！”Thorin的一只手从哈比人的腰上拿开抓住他的脖子，强迫Bilbo抬头看向矮人。“你指控的内容我一个都没有做，我来也不是为了愚弄嘲笑你。我来时为了请求你的原谅，找寻一个能弥补我对你犯下不名誉行为的方法。我从未想让你用这种方式得知真相！”

Bilbo深吸一口气，他的愤怒像一块灼烧的石头一样在肚子里难以消化。他困难地吞咽，高高地扬起头，Thorin正好对着他的喉结。“你——你不会是想在都灵之日告诉我吧？”

“我——你怎么知道？”Thorin哽住了。浓密的眉毛皱起来，困惑地看着Bilbo。

“我听一个矮人说的，在去戴尔那天的路上。他们告诉我国王要把他的配偶介绍给整个王国。所以你打算在公共场合给我个惊喜？把我丢脸的行为展现给所有人看？”

“不是！”

“那么告诉我Thorin Oakenshield，依鲁伯之尊，山下之王，你到底打算什么时候告诉我你尊贵的头衔？”

Thorin终于放开Bilbo，跌跌撞撞退了几步，好像哈比人的话伤害了他一样。他摔进他的座位里，每次拜访时惯用那把。它可能没有他的王座舒服，Bilbo发酸地想到。

“我会在那之前告诉你。”Thorin说，在Bilbo的怒视下面如枯槁。“我承认我打算先瞒着你一段时间，但是我没打算在公共场合给你个措手不及。我不可能让你在大家面前大发脾气……”

Bilbo眯起眼，双手叉腰。“你的意思是不会冒险让你自己陷入窘境吧。”

矮人畏惧的表情证明了他的猜测，即使他没有大声承认，他的表现已经足以说明。Thorin不是为了Bilbo才贴心的不让他成为公众目标，他不是为了挽救Bilbo的名誉，而是为了他自己的骄傲。至少Thorin没有试图用糖衣炮弹掩饰真实的情况，否则Bilbo永远不会原谅他。

“Thorin大人。”Bilbo做了个深呼吸，Thorin猛地抬起头看向他。“告诉我原因。”

“什么原因？”Thorin哀求地看着他，不得不说一个矮人国王带着祈求的眼神看着他——一个夏尔的小小哈比绅士，如果不是看着他的嘴唇的话。那是一种使人陶醉的力量，得知他的话能撼动这个矮人。感觉就像Thorin信任他的态度，Bilbo处理局面的方法对他来说意义重大。

“你为什么撒谎。”Bilbo说，声音中带着明显的怨怼。如果没有恰当的理由他一定会吃不了兜着走。Thorin说谎，但是或许是有原因的。Hamfast的暗杀理论会不会极其接近事实？或者是欺诈背后有某种民族文化动机？

“我……我那么做是因为一个自私的理由。”Thorin慢慢说，低头看着他布满老茧的巨大双手。“我没告诉你是因为我不想你因为我是个国王或者王子就对我刮目相看，我只是希望你因为我是一个普通的矮人而被我吸引。你应该理解，除了家人没有人像你一样对待我，即使是他们也会有所保留。但是你不一样，你坦诚真实，一开始就让我耳目一新。”

“我向你的脑袋扔了一个苹果，你觉得那是‘耳目一新’？”

“而且还给我贴了个贼的标签。”Thorin悲伤地微笑着，“你让我神魂颠倒，你说我贴心，之后还说我是个傻子。我甚至不知道你是否会喜欢我，有一次还为了引起你的注意给你干了一天的活。你对我也不好，直到我真的得到你对我的友善时，好像亲手捧住阿肯宝钻一样珍贵无比。你的存在让我感到比过去更加强大有力、无所畏惧。”

“哦，Thorin……”Bilbo觉得心中坚固的基石融化了，他铸建的怒气被Thorin表达对他渴望的词语冲刷一空。Bilbo仍然为那些遭遇的事情有些恼怒、心烦，但是不再觉得整个世界都在拿他开玩笑了。因为Thorin对他的喜爱之情洗刷了所以那些负面的意图。

Thorin看起来发现哈比人没有之前那么愤怒了，他靠向前紧紧抓住Bilbo的双手。“拜托，我从未想过伤害你，以任何方式。我所有的愿望不过是希望你幸福，像你带给我的幸福一样让你感同身受。”

Bilbo觉得自己的手指被Thorin热情的双手抓握得甚至有些抽痛，他强忍着与矮人十指交握的欲望。“但是为什么你让所有人都对我保密？我觉得那像一个恶劣的恶作剧，你和其他人会在我的背后狠狠地嘲笑我。”

“没有！”Thorin大喊道，“我从来没嘲笑过你，我让他们保密只是因为那不该由他们来告诉你。我想要追求你，像其他矮人一样，而且我怕你知道以后我是国王以后会期待更加奢华的礼物，会因为我的头衔接受我的求婚。”

“你不诚实是因为你不相信我能坦诚地面对你？”Bilbo试图挣脱开，但是Thorin没有让他得逞。矮人用脚拉过他的脚蹬把Bilbo抬起来放在上面，让他挣扎时更靠近Thorin。

“坦白的说，是的。”

Bilbo怒视着他，没有继续徒劳地尝试拽回自己的胳膊。

“你必须理解！我的位置对我忠实的朋友来说没有太大意义，对于爱人来说更是如此。我第一次遇到你的时候就发现你并不是会欺骗我的类型，但是我还是希望你能按照我误导你的那样被我吸引。我很小心，因为我不相信我们之间是真心实意的。”

眼泪模糊了他的视线，Bilbo觉得整个身体开始止不住地颤抖。“你怎么会那么想？我是一个哈比人，不是觊觎你皇权的骗子。我们只在乎家人的幸福和朋友快乐的玩耍，只要有一个装满的食物储藏室就满足了。我只是——只是想要你！而你对身份的欺瞒让我觉得自己对你的感情就是一个笑话。”

“不，Bilbo，那不是一个谎言。”Thorin急切地说，拇指轻刷着哈比人的睫毛，带走每一滴滑落的泪珠。

“它就是。”Bilbo坚持道，“根本就没有什么我爱的矮人警卫，只是一个国王创造的角色，他从未真实存在过。”

Thorin倒吸一口气，看起来好像Bilbo给了他致命一击。他迅速翻找着口袋，掏出一个简单的绣花手帕，Bilbo最后看到它的时候一半被汤染成红色，现在除了鲜艳的刺绣花纹整个手帕干净洁白。“看，我一直留着它。你仍然觉得把手帕送给一个虚构的角色吗？”

Bilbo用掌根擦擦脸颊，哭过以后他们一定变得红肿不堪。“你为什么留着它，它已经脏了。”

“即使它都是孔我也不在乎，每一件你给我的东西我都倍感珍惜，即使对其他人来说毫无意义。即使你有时候想让我勒死你，但你总是能让我珍惜和你相处的每一个瞬间。我知道我说了谎，我也愿意随时接受我的惩罚，但是你不能认为我们之间任何时刻是不真实的，答应我。”

“但——但是——”

“答应我，你永远不会认为你不是我的唯一！”

“唯一什么？”Bilbo尖叫道，目瞪口呆地看着Thorin。矮人低吼一声，从腰带上摘下一把小刀。Thorin抬起下巴把锋利的刀刃抵着脖子，Bilbo吓得再次哭了起来。他万万没想到Thorin会用如此极端的方式坚持自己的主张。

“Thorin！”Bilbo大声哭喊着，希望他的声音能穿过走廊把Dwalin呼唤过来。

即使Bilbo伸手拉他的胳膊也没能阻止他，Thorin仍然坚定地握着刀，他抓起胡子的末端，另一只握着刀的手开始向外翻转刀刃，很快他下巴上的胡子辫被割了下来。Bilbo倒抽一口冷气，不敢相信眼前发生的事。他觉得自己又要晕倒了。

“给，遵照我的誓言。我再次错待了你，我的胡子用来偿还我的罪责。”一丛毛发被仍在Bilbo的腿上，珠饰和宝石从辫子上松散开来。Bilbo呆滞地看着一团混乱的黑色毛发，眼泪不受控制地顺着下巴流淌下来，心里像揣着一只兔子一样砰砰乱跳，节奏快得难以呼吸。

“我——我……”嗓子里好像塞着一个硬块，Bilbo几乎无法发声。Thorin迅速收起刀子放回腰带上，把Bilbo抱在怀里。哈比人的脸埋在矮人的斗篷里，他母亲的旧手帕握在手里眼泪却再次泛滥开来。他没打算让情况如此脱轨，虽然他想让Thorin为自己的背叛付出代价，但是他没想会这样。

“我使你蒙羞，也同样羞辱了自己。”Thorin从Bilbo的手里拿出手帕擦拭他湿润的脸庞，他的声音苦涩而低沉地撼动着哈比人的太阳穴。“现在所有人都会看到我的羞愧感。”

Dwalin从角落里露出头来，“一切还好吗……Thorin？”

“一切安好，我的朋友。”Thorin冷静地说，无视另一个矮人一脸疑惑的表情。“回去陪Gamgee先生，我跟Baggins先生还没谈完。”

“好的。”Dwalin说，看到矮人国王下巴上一片胡茬畏缩地退了回去。

过了很长时间，Bilbo才冷静到不会一想到发生的情况就突然掉起眼泪。他心烦意乱，不仅是因为Thorin剃了自己的胡子，还因为整个事件造成的混乱。如果Thorin从一开始就实话实说，他们之间就不会有这么多误会或者秘密。他们会充满喜悦地发展出友情，最后他们的求婚过程也不会充满恶劣的冲撞和偏差，他们对彼此的感情应该是真诚纯粹的。可能要花几个月或者几年的时间，Thorin的胡子才能长长，他们才能把这场变故丢到脑后。

“我很抱歉。”Bilbo贴着Thorin的脖子说，其实他并不确定自己为什么而道歉。他的眼泪流干了，脸颊也不再湿润，Bilbo憎恨哭泣。但是换个想法，那也是一种宣泄。Thorin道过歉了，而Bilbo也不再觉得受骗，虽然他的心还在抽痛着。

“别。”Thorin温柔地说，“你没什么需要道歉的。”

“但是你的胡子。”Bilbo轻声说，撤回身抬起手触摸矮人的下巴。看起来没那么糟糕了，至少Bilbo现在看到没那么沮丧了，虽然看起来还是有些奇怪。新造型让矮人的外形看起来更接近Kili了。

双臂牢固地缠绕着Bilbo的腰，Thorin的额头紧贴着哈比人的。

“都是我应得的。”

“你不必——”

Thorin撤身留出足够给哈比人一个瞪视的距离。“我必须。”

Bilbo呼了口气，“而且我仍然觉得很混乱。”

“我知道。”Thorin叹息着，悲伤地看着他。

“情况会发生改变。”Bilbo说，因为哭泣变得疲惫不堪。现在他只想睡觉，或许明天醒来后会是个好天气，一切烦恼就会丢到脑后。“变得不一样了。”

“我知道。”矮人重复着。

Bilbo握住Thorin的肩膀，双手颤抖不已，他抬起头看进矮人灰蓝色的双眼。“我曾经和一个贵族矮人警卫坠入爱河，我不知道跟国王是否能有同样的感受。”

Thorin咬紧牙关点了点头，紧皱眉头闭上双眼遮住里面因某种想象产生的痛苦。“我……我理解。”

“但是我会尝试。”Bilbo承诺道，希望Thorin再次看着他。“他们的本性可能是一样的，但是现在境遇不同了。如果我们结婚，在你身边需要重大的责任心，而且我必须离开袋底洞住进你的山里。”

Thorin带着破碎的微笑，轻轻砰撞他们的额头。“是的，你会是国王的伴侣，依鲁伯最珍贵的财宝。”

“别这样。”Bilbo说，手指盖住Thorin的嘴唇。“别这么说，别想用甜言蜜语哄骗我同意，我爱袋底洞，我爱夏尔，我讨厌离开这里。我以前一直以为我们会住在这里，但是现在我知道那不可能了。你对你的人民有责任，你不能因为我离开他们。”

“是的，我不能。”Thorin附和道，干涩的嘴唇贴着Bilbo的手指滑动着。

“我需要思考。”Bilbo恳求道，“我需要时间仔细考虑一下。”

“好的。”

Bilbo收回手，放任矮人把他拉入一个渴望的怀抱，轻轻亲吻他的脸颊。Bilbo结结巴巴地说：“我不能，我无法讨厌你。拜托，请你不要觉得我们之间已经结束了，我只是需要时间。”

“我保证，我不会打扰你，直到你做出决定。我会等待，无论多久，无论你如何决定。”Thorin深吸一口气，Bilbo手掌下的胸膛剧烈起伏着。斗篷上厚重的毛皮有麝香的味道，耀眼的蓝色羊毛外套提醒着Bilbo他的矮人就在身边，一切是如此熟悉。不管是否是国王，这是Bilbo的矮人。是和那个偷他的烟草、恭维他的厨艺相同的矮人。他们会有段艰难的时期，但是也许他们会共同度过这个难关。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo叹了口气，用鼻子蹭蹭Thorin衬衫上敞开的领口。他们相拥良久，直到Dwalin提醒他们不得不离开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的Notes:
> 
> 你可以把提到的MPEG情节当真，也可以当个玩笑。我模糊地提到是因为有些人可能会感到不舒服，如果是这样你可以解释为矮人对哈比人不了解，所以有些误会之类的。我肯定有一两个矮人以为Bilbo的女性，因为他没有胡子。或者如果你喜欢MPEG情节，你可以假设哈比人和矮人可以，或者两个种族都可以。全看你的希望！
> 
> 我尝试把这个对峙写的尽可能地现实一些。从我争吵的经验，或者目击到的情况来看，势必会有一场愤怒的混乱、指责和道歉。人们搞不清到底是谁的错，为自己无法控制的情况责备对方。幸运的是，这个场景让每一个人都很满意，有些人想要Bilbo怀恨很久，另一些想让矮人及早的到原谅尽快回到幸福甜蜜的场景。我把两者混合在一起，不能满足所有人的需求，但是主要问题解释了。


	15. 十五、~Mending~弥补

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo本来在思考，这时Lobelia突然来访，随后又有一拨又一拨的矮人到来。  
> As Bilbo takes his time to think about things, Lobelia takes over, and a couple of dwarves stop by.

睡懒觉不是Bilbo通常会沉迷的项目，但是他觉得今天那是他应得的。太阳升起以后很久他才醒来，错过了早餐和第二早餐，无论如何他的头不再那么疼了，身上也轻便恢复了不少活力。所以肚子咕咕起来，他晃晃悠悠去厨房觅食。

等到他给自己的上午茶准备出名副其实的盛宴时，他想到了昨天。发现Thorin是国王，国王——是个大问题。他不得不接受自己仍然爱着矮人的事实，虽然Thorin最开始欺骗了他自己的身份，而且和某个身份显赫的人坠入爱河也是个大问题。Bilbo假设如果他们结婚，他会成为国王的伴侣，但是他并不清楚那个头衔究竟意味着什么。他不记得哪本书说过那样的人有什么职责，或者嫁入皇室意味着什么。他只是个普通的哈比绅士，并不向往奢华到嫁给依鲁伯国王这样的冒险。

Thorin是国王，Bilbo不清楚身为国王到底要做什么。夏尔由选举出的市长管理，同时也有领主和一群顾问帮助解决争端。他不知道统治一个王国的首要任务是什么，他甚至无法管理自己的家庭事务。

从他小时候在故事里读到的，以及山里的流言蜚语，他猜Thorin的权利很广。他估计Thorin会是，曾经是，政权统治者，执掌所有矮人在君主制度下是否顺从统治，还有一些与其他王国间的外交事宜需要矮人解决（突然间，Thorin对精灵气愤的理由说得通了，虽然那个行为一点都不明智）。如果有需要Thorin会宣战并亲身上阵，而时机需要他会言和，签署一系列政治条约。矮人们的生活只在矮人国王的一念之间，而那个人就是Thorin。Thorin如何掌控他的职责完全超乎Bilbo的想象。

在那些故事里，Bilbo没有听说任何关于国王配偶的内容。通常提到王后或者国王的伴侣，他们的任务就是哺育后嗣，以及在国王暴怒时起到安抚作用。如果他们倒霉的话，会被当做一个脚注里的补充内容，或者是王座边的一个漂亮小玩意。没人会写下他们的责任，没人关心这些皇室成员计划外的闲暇时间做什么，除了舞会或是在嘈杂的环境下富有皇室风范安静地坐在那里。那样看来，一个人嫁给国王以后就不再做任何有意义的事了？

另一个问题是，从Bilbo出生前至今，依鲁伯一直没有王后，所以没有一个人能给他建议。他要针对这方面跟Thorin认真详谈一下，特别是在她母亲过世后的现在。

Bilbo相信自己的内心很简单，而且哈比人一般不喜欢让自己陷入一个无法胜任或者造成重大压力的境地。非常公正地说，以某些标准来讲，Bilbo自己就是个贵族，但是作为一个哈比绅士和作为国王的伴侣是截然不同的两件事。再也不会有花园里的宁静时光，或者花一整天时间在壁炉前看书，那些在夏尔对任何人来说都是最适宜的消遣，随时随地，随心随意。和Thorin在一起意味着他的所作所为都在大家眼皮底下，他的行为任何时候都在仔细观察之下。打个比方，因为他们觉得国王的配偶跟地位低微的雇员一起工作有失体面，于是就把他从甜品师傅的位置上解雇了。Bilbo喜欢生活中那些简单的乐趣，但是对一些人来说那有些太普通了。

袋底洞又是另一件需要应付的难题。尽管夏尔离依鲁伯一点都不远，但是结婚就意味着他的主要居所不得不改变。哈比人非常崇尚自己的洞府，那是家。夏尔有句谚语，脚下踩踏的土地不是家，唯有心之所属才是家。意思是如果Bilbo真的深爱着Thorin只要他们在一起，住在哪里无关紧要，但是放弃袋底洞完全超出Bilbo的想象。袋底洞是他双亲留给他最后的礼物，是他们的遗赠。他最大的希望是他能留着舒适的哈比洞，一有空就回来，但是不能每晚都回来让他觉得十分失落沮丧。

因为Thorin把他推入新的境遇，所以还有许多需要考虑的事，有些他现在还没有想到。Bilbo想象中那些和他的矮人简陋轻松的未来，在嫁给Thorin随之而来的真实责任面前土崩瓦解。他想研究一下，找个德高望重的人谈谈，如果他真的接受了Thorin的求婚，或许能得到一些关于他职责义务的知识。

填饱肚子后，Bilbo在他硕大的紫铜浴缸里泡了个漫长的热水澡。在遭遇所有那些意外和伤害后，躺下来洗去伤痛非常惬意。他细数了一下身上的伤痕，手腕上有一些小割伤，眉毛上的烫伤是两周前在厨房炸东西时喷溅的油脂造成的。他觉得自己像个战士，即使是小时候都没有这么一塌糊涂过。想象着这是否是成为矮人朋友带来的必然结果之一，还是他不走运造成的。Bilbo擦干身上的水，打理好脚毛，沐浴精油涂抹在干燥的皮肤上令人心情愉悦，óin的药膏带走了剩余的疼痛。

沐浴完毕，Bilbo没有特意费时打扮。他只是穿上衬衫和长袍，在屋子里闲逛，做任何想到的事。他看了会书，大部分是从Thorin那得到的，然后还在书房里待了一会，主要是处理他的信件和写作。他没特意找事做，只是在不断思考。他用很长时间认真思考自己艰难的处境。Bilbo在反思，想象所有继续Thorin和他的求婚过程带来的利与弊。有几次他想过穿好衣服再去找Reginard谈谈，但是最后还是否决了，最终的决定必须是靠他自己来判断。

在平静祥和的一天结束后，Bilbo失魂落魄地倒在床上，意识到还有很多判断没有做，还有无数情况需要思考，但是他已经得出了结论。太阳下山后，Bilbo做了一张嫁给Thorin的利弊对比表，它指向了一个简单而重要的事实。像Reginard问过他的问题一样，他是否可以预见一个没有Thorin的未来？在得知Thorin孤独地留在依鲁伯过着没有他的日子，他是否可以在袋底洞回到自己简单的生活？

不加掩饰的答案是：不。

他会冒险成为国王的伴侣，过着困难而伤神的生活，但是只要Thorin能在他的身边。不管是Baggins一边还是Took一边都为他这样的决定感到愉悦满意。Bilbo会学习，尽最大的努力满足孤山子民的需求，成为Thorin需要他成为的角色。他能遵循Took的本能冒险嫁给矮人国王，而婚后安定的生活又能满足Baggins一边的需要。

这个晚上Bilbo睡得安稳不少，做出最终决定的重压不再困扰他。Thorin和他会把每件事都解决好，矮人不是蛮不讲理的类型，不会无缘无故否定他的要求。Bilbo会尽最大的努力保留袋底洞，这里是他家人生活过的地方，是他成长和成熟的地方，最重要的，这里是他和Thorin邂逅的初始。如果没有别的情况，他会说服矮人让他们留着地洞。

 

第二天早晨Bilbo醒来，外面乌云密布。刮来一阵寒冷的东风，昭示着冬天就要来到了，所以哈比人穿上暖和的衣服，在坏天气冒险出了家门。关上门的时候注意到某样东西，于是他停下来。那是一块指示牌，钉在他的门口。

“这又是什么？”Bilbo皱着眉问，门上的漆是最近新刷的，可是现在木门被钉子破坏了。他摘下牌子，盯着上面莫名其妙的句子。

“是用色斯文【1】写的‘请勿打扰’。”Hamfast答道，直到此刻Bilbo才注意到他的存在，说完他低头在篱笆另一边继续自己的园艺工作。

“你是怎么知道的？”

“Dwalin先生告诉我的。”Hamfast叹了口气，自己笑了起来，一阵凛冽的寒风吹乱了他的帽子。“昨天上午早些时候他来挂上去的，吓跑了几个在四周闲逛的矮人。他还告诉我Thorin先生承诺给你些独处的时间，他不会让任何人打扰你。”

“Dwalin？”Bilbo眨眨眼，他没想到会有人来走访，更没听到有人在他门上钉钉子。昨天一直都非常平静安宁，他几乎觉得大家把他忘记了。

“可爱的家伙，强壮的手臂，打赌他一定非常擅长挖洞。你猜明年春天他能帮我修篱笆吗？”Hamfast带着一脸梦幻表情自言自语。然后他突然意识到Bilbo正用难以置信的目光看着他，脸立刻羞红了。“哦，他答应给我做一套园艺工具，如果我能把哈比人隔在门外的话。”

“你作弊。”Bilbo跟着他的邻居一起笑起来，“Thorin不能做你就去问Dwalin？除了他们我根本就没有其他访客不请自来，哈比人登门前都会写信，Dwalin肯定不知道。我想你一定因此受益匪浅。”

“不是这样，小Porpo先生来过，想给你看看他在小溪里找到的癞蛤蟆。”Hamfast吸了吸鼻子掩住一个微笑。

Bilbo翻翻白眼系上夹克的扣子，看了眼天空。他不喜欢幽暗密林上空那些乌云的样子。

Hamfast停下手里的活，转向Bilbo观望的方向，“大约晚上就会下了。”

“那我最好立刻出发。”Bilbo说，“我想去趟市场，趁天气变坏以前买点东西。”

“你最好小心一点，流言已经传开了！”

Bilbo僵住了，瞪大眼睛，“什么？”

Hamfast打消另一个哈比人的顾虑，“关于你被解雇的事，不是另一件。在镇上掀起不小的舆论风暴，在驱逐矮人方面大家都非常热心了贡献了一份力量。我想如果再有人敢来找你的话，势必会引起一场起义。”

“到底为什么……”Bilbo说到一半叹了口气，他应该预见到会有这样的事情发生。如果自己人卷入麻烦，哈比人对其他种族会变得十分不友好。哈比人肯定觉得Bilbo之所以被解雇是因为矮人不喜欢Bilbo做的食物，或者觉得缺点儿什么。哈比人以自己的烹饪技巧为傲，对那些无辜的来镇子里闲逛的矮人平白受哈比人的气，他感到有些抱歉。“谢谢，Gamgee先生，我会小心处理的。”

“当然。你还需要考虑填满你的食品储藏室，那天Dwalin先生吃了一大堆，而且你的鸡蛋快用完了。”

Bilbo注意到了，大部分甜食和糖果都消失了，还有一整盘奶酪也不见了。“再次感谢！”

通往夏尔市场的道路一路平顺，虽然风顺着他的脚毛送来一阵颤抖。天气不算太糟，小孩子还在跑来跑去，但都穿上了外套和羊毛上衣，而不是平日里的衬衫和裤子。虽然很多未成年人都在花园外，但是大部分成人坐在高高的门廊下抽着烟草。Bilbo经过时他们叫住他对他挥挥手。他停下来谈了一会儿，解释他离开山里是因为一些误会，向他们保证事情很快就会解决了。一个哈比人发誓他再也不购买矮人制造的工具，以此为Bilbo的解雇抗议，Bilbo还得知Gerda Boffin为了抗议活动放弃了自己制陶的工作。打消所有针对矮人的恶毒意图后，Baggins先生立刻动身去市场，赶在听到更多为他效忠而进行的不得要领的活动前。他从来不知道自己在镇子里这么受欢迎！

Bilbo花在市场的时间与向哈比人解释他失业的时间一般无二。大家得知他失业的唯一好处就是能用更便宜的价格买到东西，回去袋底洞的时候他的篮子已经满的装不下了。Bilbo为周末的美味晚餐买了一些烟熏火腿后，肉店甚至向他承诺晚些时候会给他送来一只鹅。

“Baggins先生！”

端着一大筐东西停在路中央不是明智之举，但是他别无选择，Lobelia Sackville从路的另一端向他横扫而来。

“Lobelia小姐。”Bilbo叹了口气。应付他人的时间已经够多的了，难道非得现在应付盛怒的哈比少女嘛？

“怎么回事？我听说你到处给哈比人丢脸，还被解雇了？”

Bilbo把篮子放在脚上，双手叉腰，他不会像一个玩完泥巴的小孩一样老老实实挨训，“我没做过那样的事。他们让我离开是因为一些私人原因。”

“私人原因。”Lobelia怒气冲冲地说，她的蛋糕裙缠绕在脚踝上。考虑到天气的原因她今天特意打扮了一下，衣服是亮粉色和淡黄色，头发盘成一个错综复杂的造型，耳朵上装饰着几朵花。如果Bilbo不是固执地坚持一遍又一遍解释清楚，他会称赞她今天看起来有多可爱。

“是的，私人原因，而且我不会让你随便插手与你无关的事情。那是我自己的事！”

哈比少女高昂着头向他大摇大摆地走来，“很好，留着你的秘密。但是既然你不再为那些恐怖的矮人工作，我征募你来帮我做婚礼筹备。”

“什么！”

“快点，把你的杂货放下，你要跟我去面包师那。我想去看看给我Otho准备的第二个蛋糕。”

Bilbo急切地想反驳她，但是Lobelia用伞戳着他，“别浪费时间，快点，赶快。”

“听我说，”Bilbo试图开口，但是被一个哈比少女用尖锐的东西赶着向袋底洞走，他不得不被迫捡起篮子否则就会绊倒。Hamfast看到他走来一脸的兴奋，随即憋到Lobelia和她的雨伞，皱起眉，露出了不赞同的表情。

“需要帮你把某些乌合之众赶走吗，Baggins先生？”

Lobelia嘲讽地看着他，让Bilbo自己进袋底洞，态度专横无比。两个哈比男性疲与应对她。

“她心情不好。”Hamfast沉下脸说，“你不需要惹这种麻烦。”

“没关系。”Bilbo向他的邻居保证，“又不是说我有别的事做，现在没有工作，而且聚会也快到了。婚礼还有几天，她可能因为自己的问题压力太大了才来烦我的。”

Hamfast对另一个哈比人挥舞着他满是泥土的小铲子，“不管你做什么，千万别告诉他Thorin先生的事。她会变得更加焦躁，然后我们谁也别想安宁了。”

Bilbo思考着，突然一个念头让哈比人担心起来，他把跟Thorin有关那个牌子放在哪儿了。好半天才记起他把牌子放在卧室，希望另一个哈比人不会想要参观。

“抱歉，Lobelia，等我把这些放过去，然后我们就出发。”

另一个哈比人对他做了个手势，但是Bilbo已经站在大厅的另一端看不到，很可能是个侮辱的手势。他拿出所有囤货分门别类放在它们的归属地，慢悠悠地挑战着Lobelia的耐性。然后他发现就让Lobelia Sackville等待的缺点。

“喂！把那些放下！”

Lobelia无视他，手指轻抚着Thorin给他做的园艺工具的光滑木质把手。她像对待一把剑一样掂掂它的重量，还咬了一口边缘测试它的质量。

“好东西！谁做的？为什么在你的客厅而不是在花园库房里？”

“我的矮人……朋友做的。”Bilbo粗声说，从另一个哈比人手里抢过工具，小心地藏回盒子里。非常庆幸Thorin的黄金益智盒还有他委托打造的匕首还在自己的房间里。每天睡前他都会研究那个益智盒，或者在无所事事的午后。他至少找到了几个诀窍打开第一层机关，但是看来还有很长的路要探索。

“快点，下雨之前我们还得去见你的面包师。”这次Bilbo是赶着他们出门的人，迅速推着女孩出了门一阵风刮过差点把她的雨伞吹走，引得她一阵尖叫。

“真粗鲁。”Lobelia斥责道，“我只是瞻仰一下精妙的工艺，你知道作为家人婚礼当天你应该送给新娘和新郎礼物，你已经买好了吗？”

Bilbo知道她想表现的狡猾一些，变个说法试探那些工具是否是送给她和Otho的，或者是否可能成为她的。但是他绝无可能放弃Thorin送给他的求婚礼物，他怀疑可能需要还给Thorin，如果矮人要求的话。“我买了，是什么让你认为我找不到比咖啡桌更适合的藏匿地点？我感到被侮辱了。”

“Bilbo。”Lobelia哼哼着说，像他们小时候一样，那时她抓着哈比人抱怨不得不穿裙子而没办法爬树，央求Bilbo把多余的裤子借给她。那些记忆让他不由得微笑起来。他想念那个小小的哈比女孩，那个想成为英雄、在泥巴里玩耍的女孩。现在Lobelia沉湎于最新的时尚，总是想略胜他人一筹。

“你会喜欢我找到的礼物，我向你保证。”Bilbo说，走在另一个哈比人身边，向镇子里走去。这次叫住Bilbo的人少了很多，他们看到他身边的人，所以这是这个毫无意义的差事唯一的好处。

Lobelia振奋起来，“真的？会让Lily Brown嫉妒么？因为我有她没有。”

Bilbo踉跄了一下，这个他不怎么确定。他真的不太理解Lobelia和Lily之间古怪的竞争，如果不是其他人说起，他一直以为她们是朋友。她们的举止没有任何特别之处，面对面的时候对彼此也尚友好，但是转过身就会变得恶毒、眼红。“嗯，好吧，我不知道？哪种东西能让Brown小姐嫉妒？”

“很多。”Lobelia假笑道，“我相信你对未来弟妹的判断，你们Baggins不会在礼物上吝啬，不像Cotton家。我想打开礼物时看到她嫉妒得像喷火龙一样。”

Bilbo神经质地笑了笑，把另一个哈比人让进面包店。Banks先生已经在等待他们，一个小型的蛋糕样品等着他们尝试。Bilbo的工作就是坐在那，按照Lobelia的指示品尝样品。她自己和面包师针对第二个蛋糕讨价还价，然后她想知道是否可以用夏尔南区的面粉代替东区的，以此引起Goold这个季度收成的话题，还有今年展会他们的甜马铃薯是否会获奖，直到他们说到偶然听说矮人国王要结婚的消息才稍止。Bilbo在他的座位上缩成一团，把一块奶油蛋糕塞进嘴里。

“我们问问Bilbo，他在山里工作。”Lobelia说完转身看向另一个哈比人，一脸‘你不回答就让你好看’的表情。

“什——什么？抱歉，我没听清。”Bilbo感觉脸上升高了几度，Bank先生同情地对他笑笑。

“国王。”哈比女孩喊道，把正在切苹果的厨师儿子吓了一跳。“跟上话题，Bilbo，他要结婚了吗？我想会有一个官方的声明。哦，你能想象吗，我打赌会有一个奢华的聚会。矮人会用宝石和毛皮外袍盛装打扮，会有很多食物，而且我肯定中土其他的国王和皇后都会特意来访，送上他们最诚挚的祝福。”

Bilbo差点把舌头咬下来，而且他立刻希望他已经咬掉了，任何事只要能把他从这个话题中解救出来就好。“唔，好吧，总会有一些谣传，但是如果是真的或者不是真的，肯定会有一个官方的声明。”

幸亏这个答案看来让Lobelia满足了，她简洁地点点头，然后回头继续讨论她自己的盛会去了。Bilbo希望地上裂开一道缝把他吐了。Lobelia终于对所有安排满意，他们迅速离开面包店向裁缝铺走去。

  
  
*********************

“我在这真的有必要吗？”Bilbo礼貌地坐在试衣间外提供的长凳上问道。那里还有一个陪着妻子来的哈比人，等她试好决定前已经睡着了，他的鼾声盖过了帘子后八卦的女人们。

“是的。”Lobelia说，然后也没有解释原因的意图。

厌倦了另一个哈比人的鼾声，Bilbo站起来浏览那些陈列的布料。有些新花样，除了通常的黄色和绿色还有其他颜色他可能感兴趣。一卷漂亮的银蓝色布料让他想起Thorin的眼睛，所以当一个销售助理走过时，他叫住他要了几码送到家里。他现在还不知道用来做什么，但是他精于缝纫，想做什么就能做什么。他还买了些新纽扣，一条黄色条纹的领巾，以及一件灰色的打折马甲，他戴起来完美极了。他想给Thorin找些东西，但是每一件都太哈比风，并不适合矮人，而且现在Bilbo得知他是个国王，Thorin用Bilbo给他买衣服么？Thorin就算让山里的裁缝做纯金的斗篷都没问题。所以国王拿柔软的棉布裤子和马甲能有什么用？

Bilbo等Lobelia等得不耐烦了，几乎想走出去留她自己磨蹭，但是最后她终于出来了。

坦白地说，她长得很漂亮。穿上礼服显得更为出众，白色丝绸和奶油色亚麻的外袍，用红色和金色刺绣滚边，搭配一条淡粉色花纹的裙子。她的紧身马甲样式简单但是做工考究，金麦图案中间用一条粉色丝带固定。袖子和裙子边缘的蕾丝非常精致纤弱，柔化了Lobelia尖刻的形象，干净利落的白色长袍衬托出她的脸颊白里透红，金发光彩照人。

Bilbo温柔地微笑着，看起来那个穿过麦田拿着树枝当剑追赶他的小女孩突然变成一个成熟耀眼、为了婚姻兴奋不已的少女。看来爱情真得能改变一个人。

“你喜欢？”她小声问，转了个圈展示后背的粉色蝴蝶结。

“衣服很可爱，你也很可爱， Otho是个幸运的哈比人。”

Lobelia开始哭了起来，裁缝递给她一块手帕，“你真的这么觉得？我知道我们相处的不好，但是你最了解他，所以诚实地告诉我，我看起来讨厌吗？”

“Lobelia。”Bilbo说，走过去抓住哈比少女的手，“我不讨厌你，也许我们多多少少有些不同的意见，但是我从没觉得你是个坏人。虽然和小时候相比，我们长大成为两个截然不同的哈比人。但是我可以保证，Otho的眼睛一直跟着你，感谢一如你也能回头看到他，而且婚礼当天他看到你穿这套衣服，会成为夏尔最自豪的新郎。你会把Lily气炸的。”

Lobelia红着脸，害羞地推开Bilbo，“你这么觉得？”

“是的。”Bilbo微笑着，“我有点嫉妒Otho，我从来不知道你看起来这么可爱，但是恐怕我已经错过机会了。你们交换誓言时，我会在角落里哀嚎的。”

“说的像真的一样。”哈比少女嘲讽道，“全镇都知道你喜欢那个半夜到哈比洞找你的矮人，所以别想打马虎眼。我认识你那么久，早就知道你喜欢的类型了。过去几周你就像恋爱的傻瓜没事就脸红，去山里时走路都像踩着云彩一样。”

裁缝咳嗽几声，礼貌地转过身。Bilbo烧红了脸，有那么明显么，夏尔所有人都注意到他对Thorin有多沉迷。至今Lobelia还未因此扫荡袋底洞问个究竟真让人惊奇。

最后的试衣终于结束了，Lobelia打消顾虑后回到帘子后换下衣服。Bilbo帮忙拿着礼服送她回家，确保没有一件沾到泥土。到家后挂在高处，以免被她婴儿妹妹的粘手指够到。另一个哈比人还想去抄书员那里，因为他的请柬做的非常好，所以想再做一个牌子挂在宴会树上。但是乌云比他们想象地走得更快，如果继续两人势必要赶上大雨。

Bilbo自告奋勇要亲自做个牌子，并解释说他的笔迹足够好，而且他也有空闲。为了感谢他的慷慨，Lobelia扑上去抱住他，差点把他撞倒在地。

看起来他们之间剑拔弩张的气氛稍有缓解，她对他的态度也比过去友善了许多。Bilbo承认有些问题也许是他的错，长大以后他变得有些目空一切，而Lobelia一如既往的年轻气盛。他对她该长大时仍然在泥里疯玩的时期带着俯就的态度。但是没持续多久，他的母亲把他打醒了，无奈意识到时为时已晚，Lobelia已经开始与他交恶了。但是现在Bilbo觉得自己成熟了，能够正确面对从年少一直延续至成年时期的错误，他很高兴现在能再次把Lobelia当做朋友。

Bilbo在朦朦细雨中往家里赶，跳过集雨越来越大的水坑和农场里闲晃出来的猪群。到达袋底洞时雨已经开始倾盆而下，他顺着门廊直接跑向门口。但门已经打开了。

“有-有人吗？”Bilbo偷偷向内窥视，并不害怕有人潜入，但还是小心为妙。

走廊起发出一声巨响，Pumpernickel大人从拐角飞奔出来，好像尾巴上着了火一样。Bilbo吓了一跳，他把买来的东西放在一边，脱下上衣挂了起来。

“Pumpernickel大人，你吓到我了。我以为屋子里进贼了。”Bilbo说，弯腰用毛巾擦擦脚。他再次向敞开的门看了一眼，看到瓢泼大雨倾盆而降。

“你是说像我们？”Kili从一扇墙后面跳出来，手臂大张准备来一个抱抱。Fili在他身后，手里拿着个木箱子，带着一脸邪恶的笑容。

Bilbo吓得大喊起来，拿起门边的扫帚转身向两个王子挥舞起来，两人节节败退走投无路，最后扫帚尾巴戳到Fili的脸上，Kili被木柄打中了肩膀。Fili扔掉那个几乎装得下Pumpernickel大人的箱子，可怜的孩子，矮人被绊倒跌进椅子里头磕在桌子上，发出一声痛呼。Kili被推到一边砸在墙上，他硬挺的鼻子和额头梆的一声撞在画框的边角上。两个矮人不约而同呻吟起来。

“你——你们！你——你——你们差点把我吓出心脏病！”Bilbo继续挥舞着他的扫帚，好像还要用它敲打矮人的脑袋，哈比人心砰砰直跳，腿也因为害怕颤抖得利害。

“Boggins先生，我们没拉——”Kili咬着舌头说，一手捂着鼻子，一手揉着额头。至少他还站着，他的哥哥正在地上打滚。Fili捂着后脑勺大声呻吟着，诅咒哈比人的家具。

“我真不敢相信。”Bilbo大喊道，手终于离开了扫帚柄。“不请自来偷偷摸摸地进屋，竟然还突然跳出来！如果我手里拿的是剑怎么办！我会把你们俩穿成串！”

Fili终于爬起来，扶着脑袋好像随时会从肩膀上掉下来一样。“抱歉Baggins先生，我们没打算……好吧，我们有那个打算，但是我们没有恶意。我们想白天来，但是被禁止了。Thorin说我们应该让你一个人待着，除非你做出最后决定要求见我们。”

“是的，但是显然听舅舅的话是陷入现在处境的首要原因，所以我们决定无视他。”Kili嘟囔着，查看他的鼻子是不是撞破了。满意于自己的诊断，矮人用袖子擦掉鼻子底下的血，对哈比人开心地微笑着。

Bilbo瞪着他，“别假装无辜的受害者，你们和Thorin是同罪。”

Fili和Kili交换了一下眼神，然后耸耸肩。“好吧，你是对的。我们应该在其他人保持沉默时开口，但那都是为了舅舅好，我们从没见过他对别人那么胡思幻想、意乱情迷，而且我们觉得他对自己身份闭口不提也没那么糟糕。”Fili说。

哈比人气鼓鼓地双手叉腰。“你说‘没那么糟糕’？他隐瞒自己依鲁伯国王的身份！还能有什么比那更糟糕的？”

“我告诉妈妈是Thorin把麦芽酒洒在她最喜欢的围毯上的。人们总是在说谎，如果没人受到伤害就没什么要紧的。”Kili插进来，看来Bilbo生气的样子让他很开心。两个人完全是一副被宠坏的熊孩子表情，Bilbo想到他俩每天造成的混乱就头疼不已。而且想想，如果嫁给Thorin，这两个倒霉孩子就是他的亲戚了。

Fili倒抽一口冷气，转过头看着弟弟，“你没有！她气疯了会把舅舅活剥了的，而且一切都是你造成的？舅舅一直说是Dwalin干的，但是妈妈不相信他。她让舅舅去Elrond领主那里买她一直梦寐以求的绣花挂毯。他已经答应了。”

Kili大笑起来，兄弟俩靠在一起因为回忆傻笑起来。Bilbo露出极度不满的表情跺着脚走进厨房，一边抱怨着既然未经许可大大方方进屋，就该去门锁。他对他们的态度一点办法都没有，怎么说他们也成年了。他只是为依鲁伯的未来感到遗憾，将来要指望这么两个领导者。

“哦，Baggins先生，”Kili说，飞快地跟上Bilbo，抓住他的腰把他转过来，“我们没打算让你生气。过来Fili，我们来给他一个依鲁伯都灵兄弟的官方道歉，你知道的那个。”

Fili咧着嘴无赖地笑起来，然后把Bilbo和Kili一起抱进怀里。Kili的胳膊紧紧缠绕着Bilbo的腰，把哈比人抱离地面，然后两个矮人把Bilbo夹在中间。Fili胳膊环着两个人，把Kili也抱起来，还大力的摇晃了一下。Bilbo尖叫着，一边脸贴在Fili毛皮整齐的外衣上，一边是Kili质地粗糙的羊毛上衣。又热又充满汗臭，说真的，他们俩没一个好闻的（事实上像两只潮湿的大狗），两个矮人竭力把Bilbo最后一口气捏出去。

“放——放开我！如果你们不放开，我要——我要告诉Thorin！”

“哦吼，他要向Thorin告状。”Fili把他们放下时Kili大笑起来。Bilbo的脸羞红了，奋力挣扎，直到黑发矮人的腰带缠住了他的袖子。Bilbo用力咳着，毫不掩饰他杀人的表情。Kili咧开嘴笑得好像撞见正在换衣服的少女，“看看这个，哥哥！Baggins先生要——哦！”

“现在你应该让哈比人自己待着。”Dwalin低吼着，不知道从哪里冒出来，抓着领子把Kili提起来。Fili至少还装作一副无辜的样子，从Bilbo身边退开一步，远离严厉瞪视着他们的年长矮人。Bilbo头晕眼花地在原地打转，终于能摆脱两个王子吸进一口空气。Dwalin安抚地拍拍哈比人的后背，帮他找到平衡。

“抱歉我们自己进来了，门是开着的，我们看到Dwalin大人冲进来，所以我们应该也受欢迎。”Bofur快活地说，把自己的斗篷挂在其他人的边上。Bifur怀里抱着Pumpernickel大人，安抚着不知被王子怎么折腾到如此疲惫的大猫。Glóin抱怨着下雨的事，Dori正在帮Balin脱斗篷。其他人都在忙着清理好进屋来。

“不——不，没关系，Bofur。”Bilbo微笑着，他觉得自己的脸都要裂成两半了。他非常高兴能看到矮人，他一直担心Bofur会受罚，虽然Thorin向他保证过不会。“袋底洞永远欢迎你们所有人。”

其他矮人都走进来对他微笑起来，不久之后，袋底洞要有一场小型晚宴。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Cirth，色斯文，即如尼文


	16. 十六、~ Family and Friends~家人与朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伙伴们登门拜访Bilbo，哈比人正式与Dis见面。  
> The company spends time with Bilbo, and the hobbit officially meets Dis.

Bilbo正喝着他的麦芽酒，这时雷声落了下来，闪电照亮整个洞府，好像直接敲打在地面上一样，窗户都跟着颤抖起来。

“哈哈！那是马哈尔，炫耀他巨大的锤子！”在其他人被突如其来的坏天气吓了一跳时，Glóin喊道。

“不，那是Thorin。”Kili在桌子对面喊叫着，“在阳台上扔石头，因为我们在他的哈比人家开派对却把他排除在外。”

“哦，天哪。”面对其他人的大笑声Bilbo叹了口气。他很高兴他们能自得其乐，也很乐意在这样恐怖的夜晚有他们陪伴，但是他仍余怒未消。

因为他们制造的所有麻烦，Bilbo坚决拒绝跟他们分享他的独门苹果、蓝莓、樱桃混合派，除了Bofur，其他人都不行。矮人一边吃他的专供甜点一边挑衅其他人，慢慢品尝咀嚼时发出恼人的声响，脸上带着得意的笑容无视其他人的瞪视。

“为什么他有我们没有？”Bombur瞪着小鹿一样的眼睛问，撅嘴看着他弟弟带着夸张的愉悦表情舔舐粘腻叉子上的果汁。

Bilbo拿勺子打掉胖矮人偷偷伸出的手指，“因为，Bofur先生做了你们没做的事，至少他尝试告诉我真相，不像你们，对保守秘密的事从没想过道歉。”

“我很抱歉，Bilbo先生！”Fili在桌子对面喊道，向空中挥舞着手臂，“现在能给我派了吗？”

“不能。”Bilbo气呼呼地说，转过脸去不看他。

Glóin 拍拍他的后背，“我们真的很抱歉，并不知道你得知真相后会如此痛苦，我们以为你会很高兴！”

“我不高兴。”Bilbo大声说，“为什么隐瞒国王的身份会是好主意？我以为这是你们对我开的另一个玩笑！”

Balin坐在Bilbo对面，他放下手里满载的盘子，和蔼的面容弥漫着忧伤的神色。“致以我最深的歉意，小伙子，没人真的有恶意。Thorin请求我们隐瞒他的真实身份，他希望你为他的本性所吸引，不因他出生在贪婪和渴金的家族而产生偏见。从你们初遇开始，他就应该告诉你，但是他想有确切的保障。作为他的朋友，很难否定他追求真爱的出发点。”

其他人安静下来，带着温柔的微笑认真聆听着年长矮人的话。Bilbo发现自己毫不犹豫跟着点了点头，被Balin的话打动了。

“我……我想那可以理解。”Bilbo承认，他已经原谅了Thorin和他的朋友，他们只是听从矮人国王的命令误导他而已。

Bofur抱住Bilbo的肩膀，“我也感到抱歉，有机会的时候我没能告诉你。”

“马屁精。”Nori小声咕哝着，他试图偷一块派被Dwalin撞破了，他伸出手时后者正用一把牛排刀插进蜜汁猪肉里。

“好吧，至少你尝试了。”Bilbo强调道。Bofur至少在一开始就知道Bilbo会为Thorin的欺骗感到愤怒。而其他人在他卷入王子们和Bofur的恶作剧时并没了解到情况，所以现在这个状况对他们来说是无妄之灾。可悲的是，王子们从那次事件中没有得到任何经验或教训。他们可能只记得Bilbo让他们道歉的事了。

“我想哈比人得到了相应的补偿，当他要求Thorin割断胡子的时候。”Nori说，意有所指地冲王子的方向得意地笑起来。Fili和Kili举起手里的黄油刀露出威胁的表情，随时准备刺过去维护舅舅的名誉。

“我没要任何东西。”Bilbo急忙说。

“没有？”Ori带着困惑的表情问，“但是我们听说他为你割了胡子。”

抱怨着矮人国王毫无意义的道歉行为，Bilbo干掉剩下的半杯酒。他把酒杯砰地一声砸回桌子上，开始解释事情的真相，“他自己要割的，但那是因为他违背了自己的诺言。我没强迫他做任何事，他自己从口袋里拿出刀子，割了胡子。我想那些剩下的胡子还在某处？”最后一句更像是对自己说的。Bilbo想到究竟自己怎么处理那些令人不快的胡子了。他没扔掉，尽管为了卫生扔掉比较妥当，但是他十分肯定那对Thorin来说很重要，不能像处理剪下来的头发一样扔进壁炉烧掉。

“马哈尔。”Dwalin呻吟着，把脸埋进手里。

Balin咳嗽起来，差点被手里的酒呛到。“我明白了，好——好吧，怎么处理那些胡子是你自己的事。我不知道你们哈比人怎么处理贡品，但是我肯定能对得起你被玷污的荣誉。”

“玷污！”Bilbo感到被无妄的指控冒犯了，“Thorin没玷污我的荣誉，我的名声完好无损。他为自己的谎言道歉，以及所有那些引发的连锁反应。”

“是的，但是Baggins先生。”Dori温和地说，“如果他违背了自己的诺言，给你造成损失或者伤害到你的感情，他不仅使你受辱，也有损他自己的名誉。为了恢复你们双方的名声，他必须给你送上贡品，作为罪行的补偿。”

“都是狗屎。”Bilbo翻了个白眼，含糊地说，“我们哈比人从来不会把名誉看的那么重，他确实伤害了我的感情，他也道过谦了，所以事情就结束了。如果因为有人违背诺言伤害我的感情就要求补偿的话，你们才是这个名单上的榜首。”

所有矮人都弓起后背一副受惊的表情，用库兹都语唏嘘着、小声讨论着，极力回避Bilbo的目光。Bilbo惊呆了，没想到自己的话突然造成这么凝重严肃的气氛。最后那句只是在开玩笑，他已经原谅他们了，这么说只是想把这个话题一带而过，但是矮人们把他的话当真了。也许他说话应该过过脑子？

Dwalin的拳头砸在桌边，“现在听我说，你无法指控我们。我们没对你许诺，所以更不可能破坏诺言。”

“就是！”

“是啊，我也没！”

Bilbo在愤怒的目光下红了脸，但是Took一边站出来，给了他勇气。“确实没有明确的承诺，但是我以为我们是朋友，那也是有约束力的，一种更胜于口头协议的羁绊。为彼此随叫随到、彼此关怀体贴、任何情况都能出手相助，最重要的是，无论任何理由，绝不伤害彼此。从你们帮助Thorin隐瞒他的真实身份那一刻起，就不再是我的朋友了，除了Bofur，而那就是对我们之间友谊的背叛。因此，等同于违背诺言。”

他们再次开始用库兹都语激烈地讨论起来，Bilbo提醒自己要让Thorin教他秘密的矮人语言。如果他们结婚，而且很可能要一起统治一个王国，最好还是学会本土的方言。他已经厌倦这种不明白他们说什么，好像当面说坏话或嘲笑他的处境。

“年轻人很聪明。”Balin说，“而且是的，我们亏欠他，需要为我们的冒犯提供补偿。”大伙为此抱怨起来，除了Bofur看起来出奇地满意，Kili则最哀伤。年轻的矮人王子对他哥哥耳语着他没有胡子可以割掉，然后Fili告诉他补偿不一定来自脸上。

“那我应该给他什么？我以前从来没冒犯过什么人。太令人苦恼了，我希望妈妈永远不会发现。”Kili说，想到万一他们母亲发现他的所作所为，看起来更沮丧了。Bilbo心里突然亮起了明灯，得知至少山里有一个人能控制住熊孩子们的行为。

Fili正在查看自己的口袋，拿出一堆奇怪的东西，最后发现没一样有用的。Bilbo小心地看着金发矮人从包里拿出一个布谷鸟钟、一卷风筝线、四把小刀，一团紫色的线球、一对镶满宝石的银护腕还有一颗红萝卜，在面前堆成一座小山。哈比人挑眉看着一大堆破烂，希望蔬菜不是他院子里的。然后Bilbo发现Nori越来越高的杂物堆都是不合意的东西，变得担忧起来。

“我不想从你们那要任何东西。”哈比人大声说，“一个郑重的道歉足以，或许永不再犯的诺言，我会原谅你们的错误。拜托，拜托，Nori留着你的小刀，我想上面还有血迹呢！Fili，我拿一对银护腕能有什么用处？我没地方带那么华丽的玩意。不！不，Glóin，拜托！留着你的珠饰！我已经从Thorin那得到一个了，而且我没处带，不需要更多。”

虽然费了番周折，但是最后矮人们收起了他们打算送给Bilbo的礼物，轮流过去喃喃地表达自己的歉意。随后他们爆发起一阵思考和热论，关于哈比人和其他种族的人相比，他们更看重一个人的话语而不是珍贵的礼物。最后他说服矮人，事情需要按照哈比人的方式处理而不是矮人的，因为他才是那个“受辱”的人。

“叔叔给了你一个珠饰？”Kili大声说，把他的银护腕放回口袋里。“你为什么不带？”

“嗯，”Bilbo迟疑了一下，“我觉得我的头发还不够长，没法编辫子。”

“能的！”Ori喊道，比划着自己的短辫子。“我的头发没有其他人长，但是Dori能把我的编成辫子，我肯定他也能帮你弄好！”Dwalin温柔地看着年轻的抄书员，Nori拿起吃了半个的番茄扔向警卫。Dwalin愤愤不平地抱怨低吼着，擦掉身上的汁水和脸上的种子，但是他即没有报复也没有对另一个矮人说一个字。Nori自鸣得意地笑起来，直到Ori打了他的后脑一下。

“那——那很好。”Bilbo挤出一个微笑。不是说Ori的发型不好，但是如果是Dori给年轻矮人设计的造型，那么Bilbo可以肯定，等到要设计自己的辫子时一定要避免接受他的意见。

“很快Thorin先生就会给小伙子编辫子了。”Bofur玩笑说，其他人发了疯似的给Bilbo找礼物时，他已经用甜食和点心塞饱了肚子。矮人对于自己是唯一一个没有陷入困境的事实非常满意，快乐地看着其他人急切地祈求原谅。

“喂！”Dwalin指着矿工低吼道。“现在还没，我们不能谈论Thorin追求哈比人的事。”

óin站起来，手里拿着他的助听器。“什么？哈比人已经成为Thorin的配偶了？已经？我甚至没参加他们的婚礼！”

“不是！”Bilbo大喊道，嘴里的水煮蛋掉了出来。“没，没有，哦天哪，不是！现在还没有任何婚礼，或者类似的事。那是我和Thorin的事，让我们自己处理。”

Kili和Fili双双抬头看着他，“你不打算邀请我们参加婚礼？我们是家人！”

Bilbo摇摇头，“什么？不，我没那么说。你们怎么得出这个结论的？”

“但是你刚才说……”

“哦，别在意。”Bilbo呻吟着，这些混乱让他头晕的厉害。“我觉得我说一件事，你们就会听成其他的。我只是想平静地待着，直到一切过去，尘埃落定。”

“聪明的决定，小伙子。”Balin眨眨眼，“让他们自己辨别，如果你想解释清楚你会发疯的。”

“你说对了。”Bilbo小声抱怨着。王子们看起来打算冒险去区质问他们的舅舅。大声说着一些疯狂的理论，Thorin用某种方法欺骗哈比人和他结婚，而没有邀请他们，然后又说他们开始推测不知怎么把他们的舅舅搞疯了，而且忘记是怎么办到的了。到底矮人是怎么听你说一件事再扭曲成其他意思的？他们会从任何话里感受到冒犯，而且不会跟别人解释。他们是最任性的种族。

Bombur一脸痛苦地趴在他弟弟身上，“我很抱歉Baggins先生，关于你工作的事，Flar主事并不知道事情的经过。”

“不，没关系。”Bilbo摇了摇头厉声说。提起那段回忆他仍然有些气愤，他希望尽可能不再提起那件事。他已经跟其他哈比人解释的够多的了。

“小伙子的工作怎么了？” Glóin 从吃了一大半的烤鸡中抬起头，胡子上还挂着一些肉屑。

“什么也没有！”Bilbo飞快地说，但是Bombur的声音盖过了他的。

“Flar主事因为大家无法集中注意力解雇了他。”

喊叫、咆哮声此起彼伏，“不！”“什么！”“Thorin知道吗？”“哇哦。”“为什么我不……”

Bilbo瘫在座位上，满脸通红。“拜托！我不想谈！”

Dwalin在他旁边注视着他，脸上带着奇怪的表情。好像他是唯一个不对Bilbo被解雇的原因激动的人，冷静地坐在那，吃着面前的一盘蜜饯山药。哈比人想还是盯着他来的好，胜过把自己卷入四周疯狂的辩论中。

“——我们问Bilbo。Bilbo？”Bofur摇摇他，打破了他的瞪视。

“什么？”

矿工把哈比人拉起来，看起来十分担忧。“你需要我们帮你找回工作吗？如果你需要，Balin可以跟Flar谈谈，解释一下你的情况？”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着。即使他想，也无法忍受在别人救助下回到山里的羞辱。他们都会知道，盯着他，或许还会在背后谈论他，更糟糕的是，任何和他有关的事都会变成谣传。一些人可能会因为他找回工作非常气愤，因为他认识地位高的矮人。而且那会让他对自己的价值产生怀疑，他不可能回去，在他们被迫接受他的情况下。

“不，没……没关系。我不再在那里工作是最好的决定。”

“为什么？”Nori问，他尽可能多地向嘴里塞着饼干，脸颊像南瓜一样鼓起来。Dori看着他的弟弟，大声叹了口气，惬意地呡了口茶。

“如果我想——想和Thorin在一起，肯定会有很多比烹饪更重要的事等着我，是不是？”

Balin在桌子对面两眼放光看着他。

“所以你会嫁给舅舅？”Kili问，喷得食物到处都是。Bilbo皱起眉，如果这就是依鲁伯王子的餐桌礼仪，那么他真的不知道自己该做什么了。他们这样出门不会让他们的妈妈感到尴尬吗？Thorin都没这么糟糕，至少在他面前不会。

Bilbo眨眨眼，记起年轻矮人的问题。“嗯，诶……”他看了一圈一张张充满期待的面孔，突然安静下来的房间里，心跳声变得异常响亮。Dwalin一直尽力避免其他人询问这件事，但是看起来他也很期待知道答案，即使Balin都向Bilbo的方向竖起耳朵。

“我……诶，唔，我真的不知道——”

“别问他那样的问题。”Dwalin提醒大家。“现在还不到你们知道的时候。”

“喔。”Kili撅着嘴，倒在他哥哥的身上，搭在他肩膀上生闷气。Fili拍拍年轻矮人的头，把最后一片小牛肉香肠递给他。

Balin向Bilbo使了个眼色，“好吧，很高兴得知任何选择都是对未来抱有一线希望的。”他轻笑着说。“我们会对我们尊敬的领导者保守这个小秘密，让他体会一阵子我们哈比人的遭遇。”

Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着年长的矮人，其他人再次爆发出一阵呻吟和大笑声。他没想让Thorin自食恶果，虽然提起来很有吸引力，但他不是那种喜欢寻求报复的哈比人。他挣扎了一阵，终于能在Bofur扭动的胳膊下站稳，打算告诉大家对Thorin保密不是个好主意。然而Bombur打了一个响亮的饱嗝，其他人争先恐后加入战况——打嗝，而óin的情况是——放屁，最后他们决定由Ori赢得了这场恶心竞赛的冠军，他的嗝声音洪亮，震得枝形吊灯都跟着颤抖起来。

Bilbo挫败地叹了口气，拖着脚走到他的储物间取更多麦芽酒。他能怎么帮助Thorin治理矮人王国，如果他连控制十二个在他厨房里的矮人都做不到？在他顺着走廊回到餐厅的路上，Bilbo恰巧瞥了眼起居室，Bifur坐在那里，腿上摆着一本书，用库兹都语小声咕哝着，Pumpernickel大人坐在他头上，优雅地梳理着矮人灰白色的头发。Bilbo回头看了眼走廊，然后走回房间，只是想确认一下自己是否产生了某种幻觉，他从未见过那个该死的猫这么温顺的表现。

Bilbo回来后，Ori匆匆向他走来，手里端着个空盘子，“Baggins先生，我们该怎么处理这些盘子？”

Fili溜达过来，灵巧地偷走年轻抄书员手里的盘子，然后扔给Kili。Bilbo发出一声尖叫，眼看着另一个王子在盘子砸在脸上前接住，带着善意的微笑把盘子越过肩膀扔进厨房。Bilbo不得不跟着进去，试图躲避头上乱飞的杯碟，听到银餐具互相刮擦时大声呼喊着，眼巴巴看着他母亲的东方瓷器像小孩子的玩具一样被丢来丢去。整个过程中矮人们都在唱歌、欢笑，拿哈比人讨厌的事编段子开玩笑。

“我，只是——停下，你们不能，你们最好把所以东西放回原位——他们有一百多年历史……！！！”Bilbo的声音消失了，当矮人们让出空间，露出所有叉子、汤匙、盘子和茶杯都完好无损堆叠的整整齐齐，干净得像新的一样。他们对他吃惊的表情发出一阵大笑，欢快地指着他嚎叫着。

随后传来一阵沉重的敲门声。

 

“会是谁？”Dori轻声说，整个房间陷入不祥的寂静中。他们唱歌的时候雨已经停了，此时唯一能听到的声音就是风穿过树林的呼啸声。

“最好去应门，小伙子。”Balin说。

Bilbo踮着脚尖蹑手蹑脚走过去，告诉自己没什么好怕的。矮人的脸上混合着关切和担忧的表情，好像也猜不到会是谁，陌生人不会在这个时候进入夏尔。所有他认识的人中只可能是Thorin，或者Gandalf！等门缝里露出一个高大的长发矮人身影和一件装饰着皮毛的蓝外套时，他想他猜对了。

“Thorin！”Bilbo微笑着敞开门，让蒙蒙细雨中的矮人进屋。

“并不是，Baggins先生。”轻柔的女声答道，一位Bilbo见过的矮人女士走进光亮中，她依然那么美丽动人，烛光中她靓丽的外表还像数天前阳光下的样子一般无二。她的头发放下来，长卷发披散在肩膀上，胡子编成简单的样式装饰着几个金珠饰。她没有穿厚重的礼服长裙，而是穿着一件简单的绿色棉衬衫，搭配亚麻紧身裤和皮靴。

“母亲！”

“Dis夫人。”Balin吸了口气，“你在这做什么？竟然出山不带护卫？”

矮人女士得意地笑起来，Bilbo感觉心漏跳了一拍，她看来和Thorin是如此相似。“我来接我的儿子们，顺便视察一下能让我永无过失的哥哥纠结得不得了的哈比人。”

“永无过失？”Bilbo嘲弄地说，得到漂亮矮人附和的微笑。

Dis解开斗篷，递给Dwalin挂起来，然后她开始像肉食动物巡视自己的猎物般绕着Bilbo转圈。“所以，这就是那个哈比人，上次我们的对话实在是太短了。”

“好吧，——”

“我的错，夫人。”Ori尖叫着打断Bilbo的回答，“这是袋底洞的Bilbo Baggins先生。”

“她知道，白痴。”Nori唏嘘道，肘击了年轻的矮人。

“他跟我想的不一样。”Dis说，她抓住Bilbo的衬衫袖子，拉了拉他头上金色的卷发。她打算戳戳Bilbo的小肚肚时他躲开了，随后她拍了拍他的屁股，Bilbo吓得惊叫出声。

Bilbo感到脸红的厉害，不确定自己是否被非礼了。

“我不觉得我哥哥配得上你，Baggins先生，根据我所看到的，我觉得你太好了，不该找像他那么邋遢的家伙。毫无疑问你会找到比他更好的人。”她低吟着，向Bilbo使了个眼色。

“母亲……”Kili哀叫出声，把脸埋在手里看起来尴尬至极，但是眼前的景象勾起他的好奇心，透过指缝偷偷注意着动静。

“我会告诉爸爸你又跟别人调情。”Fili发着牢骚，双手抱胸沉下脸来。

Dis挑起华丽的眉毛，“拜托你一定要那么做，我想是时候给你们增加一个弟弟或者妹妹了。”

两个王子呻吟起来，啪的一声堵住耳朵，臊红了脸。他们的母亲大笑着拍拍他们的脸蛋，接着拍拍Balin和Dwalin的肩膀，最后又跟Glóin和óin猛力碰了碰额头。

“我很好奇这些矮人聚在这里干什么？而且是在他们的国王严令禁止他们拜访的时候。”

“是Kili大人的主意。”Ori厉声说，指着怒视他的王子。

“我要把你的秘密告诉所有人，你这告密者。”Kili皱起鼻子撅着嘴说。他的母亲翻着白眼扇了他后脑一记。

“什么秘密？”Dori问Ori。年轻的矮人咬着嘴唇摇了摇头，躲避着哥哥的眼睛，当他看到Dwalin好奇的目光时羞红了脸。

“Balin。”Dis叹了口气。“是什么让你这样按理出牌的人跟着我的傻瓜儿子一起来的？”

年长的矮人咳嗽着，笨手笨脚地从外袍里掏出烟斗。“好吧，夫人，他的观点很有说服力，而且我们也很想探望哈比人。按道理来说，我们觉得欠他一个正式的道歉，为那些不名誉的事。”

Bilbo倒在墙上，因为被屡次提到那些所谓的“不名誉”生起气来。

Dis哼了声，眼神锐利地扫过凌乱的厨房还有叠起的盘子。“我肯定这是一个向主人道歉的好办法，通过在你们吃完以后让他打扫厨房。”

一群矮人异口同声叹着气，拖着脚走进厨房去打扫。Dis把Fili一脚踢出座位，赶他去刷盘子，而Kili在她敏锐的瞪视下收拾起待洗的衣物。

“过来，Baggins先生，我们应该谈谈。”

哈比人跟着公主走进他的书房，她看到他的园艺工具盒子挑起一边眉毛，然后坐进Thorin惯用的椅子里。

“夫——夫人？”Bilbo磕磕绊绊地走过去摔进自己的椅子里，因为独自和依鲁伯的公主以及Thorin的妹妹在一起感到无比焦虑和羞涩。她坐在那里看起来更像Thorin，Bilbo眨了几次眼来确定自己没有产生幻觉。很可能一切都是因为他吃了什么毒蘑菇造成的。

Dis对Bilbo傻乎乎地看着她的行为安详地微笑着，“别害怕半身人，我来这不是审问你对我哥哥的看法。”

“哦，好吧？” Bilbo因为被叫做“半身人”而皱起鼻子，但是他选择闭紧嘴巴。Thorin的妹妹比他要有威严的多，而且哈比人觉得纠正一个公主的错误是不明智的选择。

“事实上，我到这来是为了感谢你。”

“我？”Bilbo惊讶地说，紧紧抓住他的吊裤带。

Dis向前挪了挪，从口袋里掏出一个矮人烟斗，她轻拍一边鼻翼。“我们之间的秘密，兄弟俩逮到我抽烟会大发雷霆的。”

Bilbo做了唯一能做的事，把他的烟草桶子递过去，呆愣地看着公主坐回去舒适地长叹一声，吐出一个烟圈。“现在好多了，继续我刚说的。”

“是的，是的。你要谢谢我？可是根本毫无缘由。”Bilbo犹豫不决地说。他掏出自己的烟斗点了起来，他需要来点烟草，冷静一下。虽然她说不是来审问的，但是感觉真的很像。

公主大笑起来，“当然有原因，任何能战胜我哥哥的哈比人都应该被赞扬。一开始Thorin回到家就开始抱怨你和苹果的事，那时候我就知道他遇到了不同凡响的事。我不觉得他注意到了，但是他跟我复述这个故事时脸上一直挂着微笑。然后是跟汤有关的小插曲，Thráin都因此大笑了很久，我有几个月没见过我们父亲的笑容了。”

Bilbo保持安静，默默聆听着她的话。Dis像给孩子讲睡前故事，好像每件事都是虚构的，但是每件事都无比重要，哪里转折哪里起伏安排的恰到好处，而且勾引着聆听者必须时刻专注才能得知里面的信息。她的声音舒适、轻柔，她绝对是个优秀的说书人。

Dis继续道，“转变是突如其来的，你知道。他走路的样子改变了，他的举止变了，即使说话的方式都在改变。长大以后他变得异常严厉，他对每件事都过分的认真。我因此责怪过我们的父亲，怪他让Thorin成长的太迅速，强迫他在那么年轻的时候就要担起管理王国的重担。他没有机会参加社交、结实自己的朋友，也没有机会让某个人看到他真实的自己，而不是皇冠下假象。他做的每一件事都是为了依鲁伯的明天，从未考虑过自己，我害怕总有一天他会在重任之下失去自我。”

她停下来，意有所指地看着Bilbo，她的脸上带着幸福的红晕。“然后在绝妙的时刻，你出现了。他的脾气变得柔和了，笑容也更多了。你知道么，有一天我在图书馆找到他，他竟然在看有关花的书！除了我们的家庭教师强迫或者是他那么枯燥的四百年前的宝石矿井作业图，我从来没见过他看书。Balin说他跟委员会的关系也有缓和，他变得更加宽容，也不会那么容易发脾气。他把财政大臣吓呆了，只因为他为他的笑话大笑出声。更加出乎我的预料，他甚至能对精灵王子Legolas的态度变得友善了。我可以诚实地说，即使事情没有按照我哥哥的期望进行，你给他带来的冲击也让他，以及我们所有人，受益匪浅。”

“夫人……”Bilbo哽住了，眼睛湿润起来。Thorin过去的故事，以及Dis对她哥哥如果没被Bilbo的苹果砸中而有的悲观展望，让他的心跟着疼痛、酸涩起来。对他来说，Thorin永远是Thorin，一个带着态度顽固令人恼火的矮人，但是他有一颗温柔的心和幸福的笑脸，不管需要与否总是热心帮助Bilbo，可以为了哈比人的快乐赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

Dis握住他的手让他平静下来。“他们说我的Heptifili让我的心跟着柔软，或许我们都灵家的儿女生来就有一颗冰冷的心，直到我们找到自己的唯一？我曾经害怕我的哥哥会因为无法得到我和Hept一样的幸福，最后在空洞的王座上变成铁石心肠的怪物。Thorin不够完美。我不能为他的行为找借口，特别是他隐瞒自己君主身份的情况下，但是我想你应该考虑到他成长的艰辛，对他一点仁慈。”

Bilbo抽噎着，用手帕擤擤鼻子。“他——他真的看了一本关于花的书？”矮人点点头，吸了口烟斗。“当他知道现在不是郁金香的生长期时变得心烦意乱。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo在手掌后藏起一个微笑。得知Thorin为了他们的关系考虑了那么多，他的矮人为了他研究花朵，他的心都跟着飞了起来。他表现得多么像个哈比人啊。

Dis最后吸了几口烟斗，迅速清理干净收回口袋里。“我没打算表现得像是来恳求你原谅Thorin。他是个傻瓜，但是他并没有恶意，出发点也是好的。”

“但是我已经做了，”Bilbo说，“我的决定。”

“啊，好吧……”Dis眨眨眼，有些意想不到，“那很好，然后呢？”

Bilbo放下烟斗，站起身。“是的，我已经原谅他了，如果你没听说的话。我还……好吧，我考虑过。当然Thorin是国王的情况并不是我期待的，如果你问我的话我觉得那是劣势。”

“身为国王是劣势？”Dis提高声音不可置信地说。

Bilbo紧张的直发抖，他觉得自己在一匹座狼的凝视之下，而不是一位公主，但是如果他不得不把他和Thorin未来的计划告诉什么人，Dis是最好的选择。至少她可以打消Thorin的顾虑，告诉他已经没有必要自我流放了。“是的，我想是对于哈比人来说。或者单单只是对我来说？我听到镇上的女孩子们谈论你的男孩们，但是那跟我没关系，我从未想过自己有一天会嫁给一个矮人国王。一如知道我根本不知道那会带来什么，或者别人希望我做什么，但是我能想象我和Thorin在一起的未来。我想——我想这才是最重要的。只要他在我身边我就能解决一切问题。”

“哦，Baggins先生。”Dis叹了口气优雅地站起来。“你真的太好了，你会让我哥哥非常幸福，不久之后我会正式迎接你加入我们的家庭。到那时，如果有任何需要，尽管开口。”

下一刻Bilbo发现自己被矮人公主拉过去分别亲吻了脸颊两边，当然也正好是Fili走进房间的时候。

“母亲！”

随后又爆发出一阵笑闹声，但是真的很晚了，此时暴风雨也停歇了下来，矮人们可以安全地步行回山里去。其他人收拾好了厨房，虽然Bilbo不确定为什么他的橱柜需要一个新铰链或者维修水管，但是他不打算抱怨。打开一个壁橱的门，Bilbo发现Ori和Dwalin在里面，高大的矮人撅着嘴倾身向前，哈比人在能看清任何事物前迅速关上门。几分钟后他们俩红着脸出来，躲避着Bilbo的视线。Pumpernickel大人因为Bifur要离开他，陷入绝望之中，矮人温和地用库兹都语说了几句话，大猫的尾巴立刻竖了起来。Bombur和Bofur大笑起来，几乎是把他们的弟弟拽出门的，后者一边挥手告别一边丢着飞吻。Bilbo决定还是假装不知道的好。

Dis在她儿子们的护送下走出门，Bilbo叫住了她。

“等等！你能帮我给Thorin带些东西吗？”

“当然Baggins先生。”Dis把她的儿子们先赶走，Fili怀疑地瞪了Bilbo一眼，最后追上Kili，两人等在大门口吹起口哨来。从Bilbo的标准来看，那是一个不吉利、威胁的调子。

Bilbo跑进书房，拿出一张空白的信纸，飞快地写了一段话。他融化蜂蜡，绑上绳子后把信封了起来。他不想让除了Thorin外的任何人读到它。几乎是最后一分钟Bilbo确定Lobelia可以帮上忙，如果Thorin想体会没人知道他是国王的经历，那么Bilbo正好知道有那么个地方可以做到。只要矮人保证可以逃离都灵之日的庆典一天，和哈比人在一起。他转过身差点撞到公主身上。

“Sorry，Dis夫人。”Bilbo边说边用脚趾踢着桌子。

“拜托。”矮人女士温柔地说，“叫我Dis，我们几乎是家人，记住了？”

Bilbo羞红了脸，又尴尬又激动。他喜欢Dis，她看起来非常聪明，目光不在他身上时也非常有趣。他祈祷Thorin永远不要听说她对他动手动脚的事，虽然哈比人知道她只是想让她的儿子们尴尬，但是那些行为还是有点猥亵。天知道Thorin看到她亲他的时候会干出什么来，Bilbo丝毫不怀疑Dis对他丈夫的爱，而且她调情只是为了戏弄若恼别人，拿他们的反应找乐子。虽然她长得神似Thorin，但是她绝对不能像Thorin那样对他为所欲为。

“除非你叫我Bilbo。”Bilbo回以微笑，把手里的信递过去，她很快收进口袋里。她眨眨眼向大门走去，Fili和Kili已经开始抱怨起来，问她为什么花了那么长时间，‘Boggins先生’想从她那得到什么。她甜蜜地微笑着，拒绝回答任何问题，反而问他们想不想要个小妹妹。然后，Bilbo最后听到的内容就是一队矮人发出响亮的笑声，嚎叫着越过山去。


	17. 十七、~The Invitation~邀请

第二天早晨Bilbo给Lobelia寄了封信，让她来一起吃午餐。虽然可以使小聪明瞒着她，但是他更想事先问问她是否可以带客人参加她的婚礼。在河边的谈话让他对他们重新建立的友谊持乐观态度，所以他可以跟她有话直说，然后他就可以多带一个人而不是独自去了。如果他稍微跟她解释一下，她很可能同意他带上Thorin。

他想最好还是把跟“国王”有关的议题暂时放在一边。

打扫完房间确保一切完美无缺，松饼已经做好放在一边降温，茶也准备了两人份，烤鸡还在烤炉里。他已经准备好随时接待客人，他祖父的钟整点报时的时候恰巧想起敲门声。

“Lobelia小姐！”Bilbo微笑着接过哈比人少女的外衣和雨伞。天气晴朗但是经过昨夜的暴风雨后天气还有些寒冷。

“Baggins先生。”Lobelia发着牢骚，“你的邻居就是个威胁。说那是个意外，但是我知道实情。他让那些猪踩烂了我的花草，我的堆心菊全毁了。离开的时候我应该去找他妻子揭露他的罪行，让她好好收拾他一顿。”

“很抱歉听到这个消息。”不想卷进Hamfast和Lobelia的争端中，Bilbo领着另一个哈比人进了饭厅。

他们坐下点心，闲聊着从同乡那里得到的八卦。据说昨晚山丘地带传来一阵可怕的嚎叫，大家害怕是狼偷偷潜了进来，所有人类很早就出发去搜山了。Bilbo大笑起来，说他有另一个版本来解释那阵嚎叫，当他告诉少女那更像是某些熊孩子而不是闲逛的野兽时Lobelia甚至笑出了声。然后Lobelia告诉Bilbo应该注意自己的名声，一晚上都跟矮人在一起，如果继续下去别人会说闲话的。

“事实上那就是我找你来聊聊的原因。”Bilbo放下茶杯说。

“嗯？”

Bilbo极力表现的无比诚恳，瞪大眼睛焦虑地咬着嘴唇。“我知道你说我不能带人参加你的婚礼，但是有个非常重要的人，我想让他跟我一起去。”

Lobelia眯起眼望着他，放下自己的杯子双臂抱胸。“怎么回事？”

“拜托。”Bilbo说，“我真的谁也没告诉，但是我——我，有人向我求婚，是一个矮人。”

“真的？”她挑起一边眉毛，看起来毫不惊讶。

Bilbo怒视着他，坐回座位里。“你已经知道了？”

“我怎么可能不知道。”Lobelia挥了挥手说，“我告诉过你我知道你喜欢的类型，所以我觉得那只是时间问题，毕竟你是个Took。”

Bilbo把自己缩成一团，他从来不知道他是那么容易推断的人。

“告诉我。”Lobelia用雪白的手指指着他，“你客厅里摆着的漂亮园艺工具是不是那个人做的？告诉他如果想来就给我做一套。”

“Lobelia！”Bilbo义愤填膺地喊道。

“哦，好吧，可能时间不够，唔……”她停下来喝了口茶，“对了，如果他是你的追求者我不能把他拒之门外，不管怎么说我们都该见见他，但是你欠我一次Baggins先生。在你的婚礼上，我希望能有幸成为贵客。”

Bilbo笑了起来，幻想着哈比人少女得知Bilbo嫁给谁时的表情，以及成为国王伴侣的贵客意味着什么。Bilbo考虑到婚礼恐怕会是个大事件，很多重要的人物都会出席，Bilbo和他的亲人肯定是重点关注的对象。对于哈比人来说压力不小。

“成交。”他假笑着说，Bilbo的情绪变化引起另一个哈比人的怀疑，她谨慎地和他握手表示同意。

“我觉得你有事瞒着我。”

“或许。”Bilbo取笑道。“但是我认为不是什么坏事。”

Lobelia哼了一声，“那么你的同伴叫什么名字，我要把他加在宾客名单上。”

Bilbo的微笑足以点亮整个房间。“Thorin，Thorin Oakenshield。”

“Oakenshield？”Lobelia陷入沉思，Bilbo担心她知道矮人是谁。随即女孩摇了摇头，皱眉盯着她的松饼。“糟糕的名字，听起来不太像矮人的风格，我以为会是金盾或银盾什么的。”

Bilbo大声笑着，“好吧，他是非常特殊的矮人。”

“随你怎么说。”哈比人少女鄙视地说，“哪个是他，高个子的秃头还是看起来严厉那个？我不觉得会是那些年轻的，太吵闹，Maggot农场主可能独具慧眼，能欣赏那两个围着自己的女儿转。”

“哦，好吧。”Bilbo说，暗暗吃惊，他不知道Lobelia竟然亲眼看到他的矮人，或者是Thorin出入镇子的时候太不加掩饰了。他刚刚注意到夏尔和依鲁伯有如此大的断档，他们的国王竟然可以在充满哈比人的喧闹市集走动却不引起注意。“我想是那个看起来很严肃的，但是你必须了解，他只是看起来那样。他真的十分贴心，而且非常幽默。”偶尔。

Lobelia一直跟着他的话点头，“是，Reginard说过一样的话，我记得。那个阴沉的家伙，我们都觉得他们俩是绝配。他当然也会在婚礼上，我不会忘记邀请他们。现在我不得不夸赞我的英明神武，你的矮人在我们哈比人都跑去跳舞时，能有人陪着发牢骚了。”

Bilbo张了张嘴，最后还是闭了起来，不确定他是该为Thorin辩护然后冒险逼疯Lobelia，还是就让它去。他不觉得Thorin会闲坐在一边跟人发牢骚。他的矮人非常聪明，跟所有认识的人相处良好，而且Thorin是国王，所以应该受过训练，能老练应对其他种族。而且，知道会有另一个矮人在那陪Thorin说话，让Bilbo放心不少。

“他应该知道需要盛装打扮吧？”Lobelia继续道，也不知怎么把一大口松饼塞进嘴里，看来十分享受。“我不希望看到他穿工作靴和皮衣，如果那样他会被撵出去。”

“不，不会！”Bilbo向她保证，“Thorin是……好吧，他是贵族出身，他知道如何装扮，我确定他有一整套适合参加婚礼的服装。”一如才知道什么衣服适合矮人参加婚礼。他必须确保Thorin先到袋底洞，以便Bilbo检查他的着装。

Lobelia挑起眉，“哦，一个贵族？我真为你骄傲，Bilbo。如果你要远嫁其他种族，至少你是嫁给一个出身高贵的。”

“Lobelia，”Bilbo嘘声说，“那么说实在是太粗鲁无礼了。”

她耸耸肩，对Bilbo为一个矮人跟她生气漠不关心，不只是针对Thorin。她应该为他感到高兴，他为爱结合，不是为了金钱和权贵。Bilbo足够富有，永远不必为财务担忧，而且出身高贵，好吧，Bilbo觉得自己在哈比人中身份还是很高的。他是个Baggins，而且他母亲是个Took，不管是源于血脉还是姻亲，都是夏尔最大的宗族。如果在夏尔联姻根本不可能有‘更上一层楼’的情况发生。至于矮人，只要他们相爱，哪怕是嫁给一个扫烟囱的他也一样开心幸福。

很快鸡也烤好了，他们开始享用午餐，聊了更多Lobelia的婚礼而不是Bilbo的追求者。当少女问道他搬到山里后袋底洞怎么处理时，Bilbo立刻陷入沉默。他们转移了话题，开始讨论花童，说到Lobelia的妹妹是个可怕的选择，最后紧张的气氛重新融化在朋友般亲密的氛围中。Lobelia带着好心情离开去赴婆婆的约，临走时依然诅咒着Hamfast Gamgee令人不快的举止，在胳膊下面比划着色彩丰富的手势。

Bilbo坐在床上猛地倒下去，手臂伸展，脚踢着床裙。他大声叹息着，不由自主露出微笑。Thorin可以陪他一起参加婚礼，现在他只要确保矮人能来就好了。

*********************************

整个山里的气氛都十分古怪，特别是在他不是为了工作而来的情况下。他时而感觉有人在对他指指点点，但是实际上他们没有。有几个勇敢地看了他一眼，然后立刻继续他们手上神秘的工作，对在他们王国大厅里闲晃的哈比人毫不在意。

Bilbo停下脚步，发现自己正走在通往厨房的路上。起初他想过去找Bombur问问怎么能找到Thorin，随后他记起他不想去厨房。不管询问Bombur多么容易，Bilbo不觉得短时间内能在他的旧同事面前露脸，至少那些丢脸的记忆消失以前不行。

所以Bilbo转了个身，去其他方向。他打算找个卫兵问问Dwalin在哪，那是找出Thorin是否能见他的捷径，矮人警卫可以简单地确保他们的会面无人过问。Bilbo询问的第一个卫兵不能离开自己的岗位，但是他给哈比人指了方向，让他一直朝着大门走，进门以后继续向深处，随后他就能看到Dwalin大人作为最后的关卡拦住访客索要通行证。进过一番详尽的解说，Bilbo按照指示出了大厅走上通往孤山天井的路。

他偷偷向门内张望，险些惊叫出声。向下的步道像洞穴一样一眼望不到边际，只有壁灯的烛火闪着昏暗的光亮，映衬出远处矿工模糊的轮廓。过桥的矮人对深不见底的峡谷毫不在意，甚至有两个年轻的男孩在桥边呼唤着步道边的朋友。Bilbo不知道是否因为他们是矮人，还是因为他们过桥次数太多对危险免疫了，但是他不知道一个人怎么能平静地走过去心里却不惧怕死亡。

“你看到了吗？”身边一个矮人小声对另一个说，好像在等待听众一样，“他的胡子没了。”

“不会吧！”另一个矮人听起来极为震惊，“你是说国王？”

“是啊，他们说他在哀悼。”

“Thráin去世了？”

矮人耸耸肩，“不知道，没听说，但是只有这个猜测能解释他极端的行为。就像切断你抡锤子的胳膊一样！”

两人悲怜地看向王座方向，“我叔叔在我的表弟夭折时割了自己的胡子，差不多五十年都才重新留起来。真是悲伤的结局。我听说Thráin最近一直都不太好。”

两个人一边向前走一边继续聊着，Bilbo渐渐在人群里跟丢了他们的声音。他记得Gandalf说过国王生病的事，他们聊天时Thorin从未触及这个话题。Bilbo记得那种感受，亲人重病未来了无希望，以及对无能为力的愤怒。原因不明的春季感冒感染了她的肺，之后引起的小咳嗽变成持续不去的高烧。Bilbo一直陪在她身边，给她的头降温、保持脚部温暖、在她无法行动的时候给她喂饭洗澡。他跟她说话，给她讲故事，就像他还是小宝宝时她做的那样，但是做什么都不够。她最后还是在一个鸟语花香的明媚夏日早晨离开了他。

在往事将他淹没前，Bilbo摇了摇头，加快脚步逃向内廷，好像驱逐萦绕在心态的记忆般。Bilbo再也无法提起他母亲的名字，所以他也不期望Thorin能跟他谈起他的父亲。

最后他很简单就找到了Dwalin，矮人的秃头在人群中非常显眼，Dwalin比其他人高一个头，而且他的纹身在阳光下微微泛着蓝光。

“Baggins先生。”Dwalin说，声音里带着惊讶。“什么风把你吹来了？今天可是个忙碌的日子。”

“忙碌？”Bilbo环视一周，看到一大群精灵和人类站在周围聊天。偶尔有极少数的人缓步走近内廷，但是靠近门口的人都被站岗的警卫小心的检查一番，Bilbo好奇为什么警卫从来没多看他一眼。注意到大部分精灵客人都被矮人默默注视着，人类也被武装警卫看护着，Bilbo决定还是离开微妙。

“当然。”矮人拍拍他的肩膀，把他推到一边，以免过往的访客踩到他的脚趾。“两天之后就是都灵之日了。”

“这么快。”Bilbo吃惊地吸了口气。现在没有Flar主事每天给他倒计时，他都没注意到。

Dwalin的笑容看起来非常野蛮，“Thorin会领导竞技游戏开幕式，你可以来看，你在那他会非常享受的。他非常擅长剑术，过去三年他都是冠军。他的责任是保持他的冠军头衔，而且这是他最后一次参加，都灵之日的最后一天是Thorin的加冕仪式。”

“哦。”Bilbo说，他不敢说自己能欣赏矮人、精灵和人类在一场比赛里打斗，而且他记得好像听说过有一场狩猎之旅？虽然出席Thorin的正式加冕礼，亲眼目睹整个过程的想法让他的脊椎兴奋地发抖。Thorin主持开幕式可能意味着他无法离开参加Lobelia的婚礼，Bilbo不确定是否应该打扰矮人，亲自询问他的意见。“我想那很好。”

矮人挑起眉但是什么都没说，“你来这做什么，哈比人？”

“对了！我本来想跟Thorin谈谈，但是我肯定他太忙了没时间。”

“今天有很多人求见。”看着一大群等着进去的人， Dwalin赞同他的观点。

Bilbo咬住嘴里的肉。看起来真的非常拥挤，Thorin肯定没有时间搭理一个想问几个私人问题的哈比人，毕竟王国有更重要的事需要处理。他应该再写一封信，那样会更方便一些。

突然，Dwalin猛地把Bilbo推向城堡内测的大厅方向，“事实上，现在是最好的时机，尊敬的陛下需要点儿时间远离那些不断发生口角的代表，而且我想一张熟悉的面孔对他的情绪有帮助。”

“等等！什么？”Bilbo想站稳脚，但是地面太滑，矮人的力气太大，而且Bilbo被强行穿过人群时，其他人毫不犹疑地躲开了。随着越来越接近王座哈比人开始发抖，突然不确定什么让他更害怕，是站的太高还是Dwalin强迫他在一大群人眼前面对Thorin。

“Dwalin大人？Dwalin！不，停下，我不能——”Bilbo停住了，跌跌撞撞向前扑去，手臂像风车一样摇摆着保持平衡，眩晕感侵蚀了他。他肯定自己又要晕倒了，直到一个声音穿过迷雾把他唤醒。

“Bilbo？”

“您认识这个……半身人，尊敬的殿下？”一个嘲弄的声音从王座后冒出来。

“我认识他。”Thorin用威严的声音不容置疑地声明。Bilbo的矮人庄严地坐在王座上，右手抬起伸向哈比人，而身体其他部位却不失威仪。深蓝色和银色衬托下，Thorin每一寸都那么像国王，头上高耸的厚重王冠更突显他的高贵。国王头顶王座上方镶嵌的宝石闪烁着美丽的光芒，使整个王座显得超脱现实。Bilbo目瞪口呆，面对Thorin真实作为国王的画面退缩了。

“我想是时候休息一下了。”Balin大声说，Bilbo惊醒过来，眨眨眼把注意力从Thorin身上转开。

“我想你是对的，Balin大人。因为提到南部葡萄产量，让我想喝杯红酒，你不介意我们休息吃个午餐吧？”Gandalf从王座后的阴影里走出来。巫师高大的身形在他们中间显得十分滑稽，Gandalf灰色巫师袍下的身躯是他们的两倍高，而且矮人戴了一大堆宝石看起来更加敦实。Bilbo不禁对巫师微笑起来，看到熟悉的面孔让他松了口气，因为在这个环境下Thorin和Balin看起来像陌生人一样。

“但是半身人——”浓重的鼻音被巫师的瞪视打断，Bilbo终于能把视线从Thorin和Gandalf身上挪开，看向那个讨厌的矮人。他看起来不比Thorin年长，棕色长发的头顶夹着灰色，浓密的眉毛，鹰钩鼻，胡子编成三条辫子末端被金链子系在一起。他年轻时候可能很英俊，但是眉头的皱纹和对陌生人眯眼的不客气态度抹去了那些优势，而且Bilbo一点都不喜欢他鄙视的态度。

“我们一小时后集合。”Thorin说，低沉的嗓音在天井中回荡。大部分代表十分乐意休息吃午餐，立刻向大厅涌去。即使那个讨厌的家伙也因为能离开他的国王及其臣子片刻而松了口气。

Gandalf走上前，把Bilbo推到一边，向桥边的暗门走去，门藏在阴影里，几乎无法注意到。Bilbo回头看向Thorin，但是矮人正忙着跟最后留下的顾问和委员们谈话，回答他们的问题。Thorin对Bilbo点了点头，仿佛在安抚他保证会跟上去，哈比人胸中高悬的心终于放了下来。

然后Bilbo错误地看了眼下面，立刻因为陡峭的峡谷胃里再次翻滚起来。

那扇门实际上通往一个大房间，布置华美的房间里有一个小壁炉和一个巨大的桌子，看起来能容纳三十个矮人。壁炉里的火已经点燃，一把盛满水的巨大双耳陶壶和几个玻璃杯已经放在桌子上，巫师把Bilbo推进椅子，大惊小怪地唠叨着哈比人糟糕的状态和会被弄脏的袍子。

“我不会因为你怕高就让你吐在我身上，Baggins先生。”Bilbo扶着胃咬紧牙，无视Gandalf放在他面前的水。“我不会——”Bilbo抬起头，打算反驳Gandalf的指控，但是胃里再次翻滚起来。就在这时，Thorin带着Dwalin冲了进来，一边用库兹都语抱怨着，一边迅速把Bilbo抱进怀里。

“Dwalin，解释一下。”Bilbo被Thorin紧紧裹在怀里，听不清他的声音，哈比人紧抓着国王的外袍，胃里搅动着头晕的厉害。如果Bilbo把午餐全都吐在矮人华丽的袍子上，都是Thorin的错，都是因为矮人把他用力拽来拽去的。

“我在大厅里找到这个小淘气闲晃着要见你，我想你可能喜欢亲自处理。”

“不是闲晃。”Bilbo在矮人的胸口小声抱怨着，感觉到粗大的手指滑进他的头发里捧住他的后脑。触摸抵消了他的紧张，胃里的抗议也没那么严重了。

“不是？”Bilbo听到Thorin的声音里带着笑意特别想揍他，但是Thorin头上的王冠阻止了他。Thorin放松怀抱抬起Bilbo的下巴，看进他的双眼，“你还好吗？我看你在桥上差点摔倒。”

哈比人的眼睛没有离开Thorin，缓慢地点了点头。“只——只是太高了，我们哈比人不习惯离开地面那么远。我想我要吐了。”

Thorin在哈比人身上的视线变得凝重起来，上下打量着，看到他发绿的脸色时皱起眉。Thorin把Bilbo放回座位里，一边嘘声安抚，一边抚摸着哈比人的头发，Thorin手上冰冷的戒指擦过Bilbo的耳括时Bilbo吓了一跳。为了保证Bilbo好起来，Thorin还把他厚重的蓝色外袍脱下来围在哈比人腿上，哄劝Bilbo至少喝一口杯子里的水。

Bilbo没有看他手指上的银饰，仍然因为Thorin正式的装扮有些胆怯。撇到Thorin王冠的一角，矮人看起来天生就该高贵地坐在那里统治他的人民，Bilbo不知道他以前怎么会认为Thorin是个头脑简单无法驾驭自己王国的人。

“Bilbo？”Thorin温柔地说，握住哈比人的手。

“抱歉，我走神了。”Bilbo红着脸咬住嘴唇，“我没打算像那样打扰你的重要集会，我本来打算写封信，但是Dwalin大人坚持让我进去。”

他们一起看向警卫，后者正悠闲地靠在壁炉边，Dwalin得意地笑着，冲他们挥挥手。Thorin用库兹都语说了些什么，引得Gandalf挑起一边眉毛，其他矮人大笑起来。

“我不介意你来打扰。”Thorin说着转过头，牵动嘴唇露出小小的微笑。“对我来说是个缓解，越晚听他们争辩隧道和木材进口问题越好。”

“哦。”Bilbo叹了口气，低头看着自己的脚。

“怎么了？”Thorin的声音突然变得担忧起来，他跪在哈比人身前以便更好地看到他的表情。

“什么也没有！”Bilbo飞快地说，红着脸摇了摇头。

Thorin皱起眉，手指抚摸着哈比人的膝盖，“你不打算看看我？我以为你已经不生气了？我又做了什么让你讨厌的事？”

“没有。”Bilbo急忙说，Dwalin和Gandalf咯咯笑起来让他感到十分尴尬。

“再笑就把你们赶出去。”Thorin对他们大声咆哮着。Bilbo因为他突然大喊吓得差点跳起来，他不得不极力安抚，抚摸着他的大腿，最后紧紧抓住哈比人的手。“不管是什么，Bilbo，说出来，你没有理由害怕我。”

“我——我知道。”Bilbo说，“抱歉，只是有点吃惊，看到你打扮成这样。”

“打扮？”Thorin挑起眉，低头看看自己的衣服，“啊。”

“他盛装打扮的时候，威严会使他魅力倍增。”Dwalin大笑起来。

“那只是正式着装，Bilbo。”Thorin沉溺于Bilbo的喜爱，稍有些脸红，他抓起哈比人的手掌贴在他的脸上。短短的胡茬摩擦着哈比人柔软的皮肤，Bilbo不由得蠕动起来。

“现在，告诉我。今天怎么想起到山里来了？我很高兴能见到你，但是更想知道是什么让你勇敢地在这样的日子里冒险穿过人群。”

“嗯，好吧……我只是，我觉得思考这件事就很傻，你太忙了，我肯定。什么事都没有，把我说的都忘了吧。”

“Bilbo，”Thorin严肃地说，“是关于那个邀请吗，去参加你表兄的婚礼？”

Bilbo点点头，抬起眼看到Thorin愉快的表情，心跟着砰砰跳起来。

“我本来打算晚餐时让Roäc把我的回信送去给你。我很高兴能跟你一起参加这个仪式。”Thorin说，“我从来没参加过哈比人的婚礼，我肯定会是令人激动的经历。”

“但是你还要处理都灵之日的庆典。”Bilbo说，担心Thorin会为了取悦他罔顾自己的指责。他永远不会那样对待Thorin和他的人民，“我不能让你为了我的一时兴起不顾你的人民。”

“好吧，考虑到夏尔和依鲁伯的距离，我想国王对他的职责非常尽心尽力，甚至参加了一场久负盛名的哈比家族的婚礼庆典。”Gandalf说完吐出一口烟，“为什么不呢，这也是外交活动，为了维护和夏尔种族间的友好关系。”

Thorin的笑容扩大，双手紧了紧Bilbo的，“看吧，我对职责一直都考虑周到。我不能把所有时间都用来招待精灵和人类。”

Bilbo大笑起来，“我知道了，好吧，因为那是你参加的第一个哈比人庆典，你需要一个看护。我很高兴能为你服务，尊敬的陛下是否允许？”

“我接受。”Thorin靠上前亲吻Bilbo的双手，“我很可能迷路，或者被你的族人灌醉，所以有同伴陪同是个聪明的计划。”Thorin得意地笑着，“想象我能让令人钦佩的Baggins先生亲自作为我的陪同，我会成为整个聚会的公敌。我需要知道确切的日期和时间，我们还要计划一下。”

Bilbo试图不要脸红傻笑得像个小姑娘一样，但是Thorin逗弄他时真是太可笑了。

感觉到屋子里的动静，Bilbo的目光离开Thorin专注的蓝灰色双眸，注意到它们正被一伙听众围观。Balin和Glóin也来了，手里的茶碟堆满食物，脸上挂着大大的笑容。Dwalin和Gandalf仍然在他们原来的位置，一脸好奇地观赏他们的国王和哈比人调情。

“哦。”Bilbo尖叫出声，把Thorin的注意力拉到他看的地方。矮人立刻站起身，但是依然紧握着Bilbo的双手。围观使得Thorin有些不知所措，但因为他们是朋友所以还能忍受。其他人交换了个眼神耸耸肩，回到桌边继续准备午餐。

Gandalf对Bilbo使了个眼色。“现在都解决了，我们吃饭吧，我说要喝杯红酒可不是开玩笑。”

Thorin坐在桌子的最前面，让Bilbo坐在他的右手边，Gandalf在哈比人的对面。Balin坐在Bilbo的另一边，Dwalin在他旁边，Glóin坐在巫师的旁边。虽然他今天已经吃过午餐了，但是Bilbo是哈比人，所以胃里总是有足够的空间。他一边咀嚼着肉派和蔬菜，一边惊奇地观察着Thorin，发现矮人的餐桌礼仪出奇的优雅。

矮人坐在餐桌上的样子几乎和王座上一样。或许是正装和王冠起了某些神奇的作用，让Thorin变得比平日高贵庄严，一点儿都不像Bilbo平时认识的矮人。并不是说矮人穿着厚重毛衣和皮革时不像贵族，但是看到他现在这样不知怎的好像夺走了Bilbo的呼吸。这个矮人是位国王，而且他只想要Bilbo。壁灯苍白的光亮下，做工精美的华服泛起朦胧的光晕，他的头发像夜空中璀璨的星星一样，抛光的锁子甲在火光映衬下闪着金光，还有Thorin脸上幸福的红晕把Bilbo的呼吸偷走了，心中满溢着对矮人的爱意。

Bilbo突然感到Thorin对他的保护欲，即使在山里，每个角落都充满警卫和心腹。何其有幸一如保佑Bilbo成为这个矮人衷心呵护的对象，让他尽自己所能全力关怀他。不管Thorin的穿着多么强大尊贵，Bilbo能感受得到他内心单纯的喜悦，值得他为此守候。不是因为王冠或毛皮外袍，只是因为拥有真正的友谊、健康的家庭和美好食物而产生的简单快乐。

“什么？”Thorin用餐巾擦擦嘴唇，皱起眉。

“嗯？”Bilbo眨眨眼，叉子差点戳穿他的脸颊。他太专注于盯着矮人，几乎没怎么花心思在自己的餐食上。多么不像哈比人的行为啊！

“你在看我。”

“哦。”Bilbo脸红起来，“抱歉，我没打算那么做，只是在胡思乱想。”

Thorin得意地笑起来，“关于什么？”

“什么也没有！”Bilbo尖叫道，差点把叉子丢到陶器上。

Gandalf咯咯笑起来，双眼闪烁着莫名的光彩。“告诉我Bilbo，哪两个幸运的哈比人能让依鲁伯的国王参加他们的婚礼？”

Balin立刻抬起头，“哦？我不知道Thorin要去参加哈比人的婚礼？他要做主持吗？”

“你还能主持婚礼？”Bilbo飞快地看了眼Thorin。

Thorin耸耸肩，“我是国王，我可以做任何事。通常地方法官会处理这类活动，但是有时贵族家庭可以请求我履行这个职责，或者极为特殊的情况。我的父亲主持了我妹妹的婚礼。”

“多么梦幻。”Bilbo微笑起来。那一定很美好，家人不仅作为见证人同时也是主持者。

“哈！”Dwalin嘲弄地说，“你不了解整个故事，Dis夫人一点都不喜欢那个奇特的婚礼，一直都在拖延，如果不是Fili快要成为未婚子，她才不会为Thráin的心情考虑。她到现在还没有原谅她的父亲，因为他在她临产前主持了她的婚礼，他们把她分娩时愤怒的嚎叫当做婚礼誓言了。到现在Heptifili在他们结婚纪念日时都要倍加小心。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo倒吸一口冷气。他不知道自己该怎么想，虽然他可以体会对过度繁琐婚礼的厌恶，但是那种非常时期！之前就没有一点儿机会吗？

其他人继续深入讨论，关于Fili的出生和Heptifili在生死关头勇敢紧握她的手的壮举。当他们谈到另一个矮人从Dis那收回伤痕累累的手指时，Thorin不厚道地大笑起来，觉得那是他玷污自己妹妹应得的报应。Bilbo摇摇头，对Thorin和他妹夫间奇怪的关系惊奇不已。他抬起头眼正好对上Gandalf的目光。

“哦！抱歉，忘记你的问题了。”Bilbo说，“婚礼是我表兄Otho Baggins和Lobelia Sackville的，我肯定他们不介意你的出席，特别是你能带来那么美妙的烟火。”

巫师高升莫测地微笑着，“我肯定那会是愉快的盛会，但是我有其他责任需要履行。”

Bilbo的笑容垮了下来，他真心希望能看到烟火。老Took130岁以后他就没看到过，那时他还是个小宝宝。应该提前考虑到的，但是或许他可以跟巫师谈谈给自己的婚礼预约一些？

最后结束聊天，午餐也吃完了，Gandalf问Balin是否想看看他早上在图书馆找到的东西，Dwalin吃完就立刻招呼Glóin出了房间，说他最后看见Gimli围着某个精灵转，不久之后只剩下Bilbo和Thorin两个人。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo幸福地叹了口气说。

Thorin挑起眉，肘撑着桌子靠向哈比人，“为了什么？”

“为了你能跟我一起参加婚礼，我知道最后才告诉……”

矮人摇摇头，“别那么想，我很高兴你能邀请我，在发生所有那些事之后。”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，知道是时候告诉Thorin他的决定了。他坐直上身，把椅子拉向矮人，Bilbo看进Thorin的双眼，“我知道你怕我不顾自己对你的爱意拒绝你，让你为此烦恼。而且我思考了很久，做出决定很艰难，我感谢你给我考虑的时间，现在我做出了最后的决定。”

Thorin看起来屏住呼吸等待着他的判决。

“我——我真的很爱你Thorin。”Bilbo继续道，“不管你是警卫还是国王，我无法想象其离开的日子，我想待在你的身边。我可能只是一个哈比绅士，无法假装成一个天生的国王伴侣之类的，但是如果为了你我愿意尝试。如果我搞砸了，或者因为我的无知造成一些政治灾难你不能生气，我说过我会尝试，但是不意味着我能做到完美！还有别的事，袋底洞，我必须能——”

Thorin突然站起身把哈比人抱进怀里，打断了他的喋喋不休，用力到几乎把他的呼吸夺走。Thorin的大笑声听起来带着呜咽，抵着Bilbo的肩膀听不真切。他试探着温柔地拍拍矮人的后背，不知此刻该怎么应对Thorin的王冠戳进他脖子的场面。

最后Thorin稍稍撤回身，让两人都舒服地靠着彼此，“你会让我继续追求你吗？”

Bilbo嘲弄地说，“当然！我刚才没说——”

“我不想自以为是，”Thorin说，整了整滑到一边的王冠。很快他的双手环抱住Bilbo的腰，把哈比人拉得更近。“我希望如此，从你的信里知道我可以，而且Dis跟我说要相信你，但是我仍然害怕，潜意识里认为你会憎恨我，永远不会原谅我犯下的错。”

“不，不，不。”Bilbo断言说，对矮人摇摇手指，“我永远不会憎恨你，或许会恼怒，而且终归会原谅你，但是永远都不会厌恶，我只是……我只是胆小，如果我们继续走下去会有那么多意想不到的责任，我还没完全准备好面对。但是我们还有时间，有希望的，给我时间学习？我会为你和你的人民尽我所能，我只是不确定自己是最佳候选人。”

“你绝对是。”Thorin向他保证，对上Bilbo的目光温柔似水，“没有任何人能胜过你。”

Bilbo回以微笑，“你是个傻瓜矮人。”

“或许。”Thorin带着大大的微笑说，然后倾身向前亲吻他的哈比人。


	18. 十八、~The Games Begin~战鼓擂响

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 争吵后第一次面对面~都灵之日终于打开帷幕，而Thorin找到了更多痛恨精灵的理由。Olo坠入爱河，而Thranduil不请自来地出席某场派对。  
> 本章有我的好基友BY @山大王大瓦（avivatang）友情赞助~

BY @山大王大瓦

 

都灵日长假周砰地一声就这样开始了。

天刚亮，从山里便传出一记嘹亮的号角，河谷镇随即回以一声，接着从幽暗密林隐隐约约地传来声音，轻得要是你不够安静也不事先知道的话几乎听不见。每个人都知道此时精灵王Thranduil已经离开自己的森林王国，出发去伊鲁勃，中途会经过人类城镇。就连哈比人也丢下手里的活计，冲到大路旁看热闹。他们对那些前往孤山的贵族身上色泽明亮的华服惊讶地倒吸着气，或者咯咯傻笑。

一条长长的队伍从幽暗密林经过长湖镇再到河谷镇，再从河谷镇到伊鲁博正门。这全是精灵的壮观场面由精灵王Thranduil在队伍最前方带领，他那顶模样怪异的枝叶王冠让他很容易被认出来，他仪态威严地坐在白色麋鹿上，后面跟着他的臣民。大部分精灵骑着温驯的马，带着锦旗，穿着世上罕见的精美衣服，银色的头冠在阳光下闪闪发亮，他们像小溪里的鱼一样缓缓前行，毫不在意围观群众，目光只盯着前行的方向。在前进中有一小队精灵乐手吹奏着长笛和竖琴，其余精灵则一边轻声哼唱，一边像滑行般轻缓地走在崎岖的石路上。这很可能是哈比人见过最梦幻最非凡的景象了。

长湖镇镇长和国王Bard领着第二队由人类士兵和舞者组成的队伍，他们边走边奏乐，后面跟着领主和贵族夫人们，他们朝着道路两旁围观的平民们挥手致意。场面真是让人难忘，舞者们一边沿路跳舞高声歌唱，一边撒着花瓣，而士兵们则穿着闪亮的盔甲，整齐地列队行进。虽然他们不如精灵那样空灵优雅，而既欢乐又壮观的气氛让围观的人类和哈比人兴奋不已。

Bilbo和Odo以及Olo Proudfoot一起在橡树下看着，鼓着掌，跟着一首熟悉的旋律歌唱，看着杂耍表演而哈哈大笑。随着国王们逐渐接近孤山，从山里响起一阵响亮的鼓声，直到Thranduil国王、Bard国王和长湖镇镇长最终在大门前停下，鼓声也停歇了。因为站得太远什么也听不见，而且人群密密麻麻也穿不过去，Bilbo便与两个亲戚一起走回Tuckborough，想赶在比赛开始前吃顿饭。

哈比人们已经一致同意，起码会与外族人一共庆祝都灵日长假周的最后一天，而其他几天就只待在夏尔活动。据推测，领主大人已经从孤山某位顾问那里收到了邀请，顾问代表伊鲁勃国王邀请所有哈比人与矮人们一起参加加冕仪式，而没有哪个哈比人会拒绝国王的请求。

“我实在搞不明白这些比赛是啥，不过去看看也没损失，”Odo说着帮Olo摆好盘子，让那个小哈比人可以在自己老爸一边往瓷器盘子里堆吃的，一边挑自己喜欢的食物。领主为所有哈比人搞了个不错的自助餐，希望每个人都能来享受假期的开始。

“我听说有击剑比赛之类的，”Bilbo塞了一嘴笋瓜答道。他准备去看Thorin今天的击剑赛，而有些哈比人准备去看这周后面几天的比赛项目。“我想会有比赛看谁使用武器最厉害。”

“哦，就像敲栗子游戏一样！”Odo听上去很兴奋。在少年时代他是Bilbo最强大的对手，他们经常在外面切磋，直到两人的妈妈喊他们回家。看来昔日敌手还“老当益壮”。

Bilbo大笑起来，“我觉得不是这样的。”

“真可惜，”另一个哈比人叹了口气。“那大概会很无聊。”

在图克区的大地道里，哈比人们举行了一场家族盛宴，邀请了所有亲朋好友一同庆祝。Paladin Took二世高兴又自豪地炫耀着从总管大臣兼王家顾问、尊敬的Balin大人来的信。当领主走到他们桌边时，Bilbo和其他人一样点头附和着，对着信上优美的笔迹和红色皇家火漆印发出恰当的“哦”“啊”的赞叹，同时试图不让自己对这滑稽的状况笑出声。他兜里正装着昨天Thorin刚写来的信，凌乱的蓝色笔迹写着他是多么想念他的哈比人，又是多么迫不及待地要再见到他。Thorin还在写诗上小试牛刀，不过看来这技能矮人还尚需提高。

“我相信你对看到精灵很兴奋。你看了好一会儿那个骑在麋鹿上的精灵，我一开始还以为是个女的。穿着丝质长裙戴着花冠，”等Paladin晃到Celandine和Primula Brandybuck那儿献宝后，Odo说道。

Bilbo停下来惊讶地看着另一个哈比人。“那是精灵王Thranduil，而且他穿的也不是裙子！”

“反正我看着像。”

“那——那是礼服长袍！”Bilbo对朋友们的胡言乱语目瞪口呆。

“我太太都没那么漂亮的长袍，”Odo气哼哼地，似乎因为什么原因为他太太鸣不平。

Bilbo翻了翻白眼。“不谈他们的着装了。你今天有什么计划？”

“我跟Otho说会帮他们做最后的准备工作，今天下午他们会从派对树那里挂灯笼，把整个地方围起来。接着我和我太太还要去Sackville家弄些餐饮的准备。”

Bilbo点点头，转向Olo。“你呢小不点，你有什么安排？”

Olo撅着嘴，“我想看击剑比赛，但爸爸不让。”

“你说得对，我不准你去，”Odo说。“你年纪太小不能一个人去，而你妈和我今天没空管你。你今天和其他小朋友待在Brandy Hall一块玩。”

“我不是小孩子！”Olo大叫，对着杯里的苹果汁生闷气。

Odo对儿子摇摇手指，“现在听着——”

“要是可以的话，他可以跟着我去，”Bilbo插话道，他明白在父母管教小孩时插手不礼貌，但他也不想事态毫无必要地升级。Olo是个可爱的孩子，Bilbo不介意下午照看他。实际上，当他找寻同伴看比赛时，有个哈比人在身旁会让他安心，不论个头有多小。如果有个小孩问东问西的话，其他人就不太会再取笑他自己的无知了。

“我可不能让你帮这个忙，Baggins先生，”Odo说道，无视了自己儿子在激动地点头。

“没事，”Bilbo挥挥手。“我正好要去看击剑比赛，也许还有射箭赛，我们不会待很久的。不管怎么说他和其他人在Brandy Hall一定会闲得发慌，但他跟我走的话你就能确定Brandybuck家的淘气鬼们不会怂恿他去捣蛋了。”

Odo叩着下巴考虑起来。“那个Saradoc和Seredic是一对流氓。”

“求你了爸爸，”Olo扯着他父亲的袖子。“我保证在Baggins先生旁边会乖，不会乱跑的！”

年长的哈比人看了看自己儿子和Bilbo，“好吧。不过你得听Baggins先生的话，不许乱跑，不许顶嘴。也不许求他买东西给你。”

Olo欢呼起来，把自己的叉子和勺子高高举过头顶。Bilbo哈哈大笑，揉着小男孩的头发。“我们会玩得开心的！”

********************************

Bilbo正在经历恐怖一刻。可怜的小Olo紧紧贴着他的裤腿，两个哈比人都努力不让自己被那些往前推搡的大家伙踩到，而且他们也看不清自己前进的方向。

他们周围竖着帐篷和摊位，挤满了兜售货物的商贩，甚至还夹杂着几个卖吃的的。矮人们在赛场外面设了条漂亮的商业街，卖着皮制品武器等各种矮人擅长制作的商品。人类和精灵也搭建帐篷，向人们吆喝着停一停看一看，不过大部分是矮人没兴趣的东西。

Bilbo和Olo走过一排排商铺，设法偷瞄一眼商品，但又不要引发店主们不屈不挠的拉客。有一回他们被个卖蜡烛的逮到了，Bilbo发现自己不知怎地就买了一袋蜂蜡做的尖锥小蜡烛，而且他根本搞不清这是怎么回事。Olo咯咯直笑，直到Bilbo告诉他自己只带了买午饭的钱，于是小哈比人开始在看商品时动作更加隐秘。

Bilbo本来指望能找到几个在假日四处闲逛或者卖货的矮人朋友。Bofor曾告诉他Bifur会开间铺子卖自制的木头玩具，而哈比人本打算带Olo去那儿买个玩具，但周围都是乱哄哄的人群让他几乎无法看清自己要去哪里。因为身高相近，矮人们对他们还算客气，但人类和精灵常常想都不想就把他们推开走了过去。

某个穿黄色大蓬蓬裙的人类女子踩到了他们，差点把两个哈比人撞到泥地里，Bilbo因此惊叫起来。幸好一个好心的女精灵抓住了他俩。

“你们俩还好吧？”

“对，对，抱歉，”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，他把头抬高再抬高，直到双眼对上一副西尔凡精灵的苍蓝色眸子。火红色头发和苍白皮肤，高颧骨和纤细的手，人们本以为她会像其他精灵一样穿着飘逸的长袍，没想到她却身着绿色束腰外套和绑着皮护具的长裤。

“呃……”Bilbo吃了一惊，朝她眨巴着眼睛。

“这里那么挤，个子小一定挺辛苦的，”她说着把哈比人重新放到地上。

“我们个子不小，”Bilbo忿忿不平，“只是你们个子太高了。都谈不上个头正常，就是大得过分。”

精灵捂着嘴大笑起来，那声音让Bilbo脚趾头都蜷缩起来，而Olo喘着大气。那听上去像清脆的铃铛，像晴日里遥远的钟声，或是知更鸟的啼叫。

“哈比人先生，我无意冒犯。我只是说你们在市集上找路一定遇到不少困难。”

“我们正想找击剑比赛赛场，”在Bilbo纠正她之前，Olo插进来。比尔博知道他们要去哪里，他们正朝标注竞赛场的看台走去。问题只是要找到场地入口。尽管看上去近在眼前，但那些商店呀桌子呀把这地方弄得跟迷宫一样，有时候他们发现自己反而离目的地越来越远了。

一阵嘹亮的号角声传来，告知比赛观众入场已经开始，让哈比人跳了起来。Bilbo本来希望赶在场地太拥挤之前能在高处找到座位，不过看来他浪费太多时间买东西，错过了机会。Olo扒住Bilbo的大腿，看上去被匆忙往前赶的人群吓得发抖。

女精灵低头和蔼地看向他们，“你需要我护送你们吗哈比人先生？我自己正要去赛场，而你的小孩似乎吓坏了。”

“他不是我的儿子，”Bilbo短促高声地答道。“他是我外甥，我——我不想麻烦你。我们自己能找到路的。”

“请允许我帮你们吧，”她轻声说，一只手放到Bilbo肩上，从容地领着他们穿过挤入竞赛场的蜂拥人群。人类和矮人给他们让出空间，朝精灵投向好奇又狐疑的眼神，给他们让路，轻松穿过人群走向用绳子围起来的密林代表团区域。

Olo似乎对女精灵深深着迷，他边走边抬头看她，隔三差五地撞上Bilbo的屁股。“我们要和精灵们坐在一起吗？”他兴奋地问。

“哦不——”Bilbo刚要说话就被打断了。

“当然，你们还能上哪里找到更好的位置呢，”女精灵说道，她朝穿着金色盔甲的守卫点点头，然后将他俩推向前排。之前光顾着看脚下路的Bilbo抬起头，看见Legolas在朝他们招手。

“Baggins先生！真是意外！”

“Legolas大人，阁下，”Bilbo突然想起这精灵是个王子，结结巴巴改口道。这帮人最近都爱隐藏起自己的贵族身份到底是怎么回事？莫非否认自己是王室成员是某种时尚潮流？

“闪开，小鬼，”女精灵踢踢精灵王子的脚踝，咆哮道，“你腿太长了。”

“Tauriel，”Legolas抱怨着挪开自己的脚，好让两个哈比人坐到前排。他们能清楚地看到比赛场地，离围栏只有一点距离，对两个矮小的哈比人来说位置绝佳，不用从别人的脑袋上张望。

“Baggins先生，真高兴能再遇到你，”Legolas欣喜地微笑着说。Bilbo承认自己相当喜爱这个精灵，尽管他们接触寥寥。“你究竟是倒了什么霉会遇到Tauriel小姐？”

Bilbo拨弄着自己的外套纽扣，努力无视坐在王子背后那群好奇地看着他俩的精灵们。“呃，那个，她算是搭救了我们。我和Olo当时正拼命找路，而且快要被踩扁了。然后她基本上无视了我们的拒绝，当我们……”Bilbo顿了顿，不想继续说那精灵的不是。所幸Tauriel只是对Legolas朝她挑起眉毛回以假笑。

“所以你的意思是Tauriel小姐是把你俩拐来的。”

Olo咯咯笑起来，引得精灵王子疑惑的一瞥。Bilbo叹了口气，再次揉了揉小哈比人的头发。

“这位是谁？我不知道你还有个儿子，”王子问道，朝Olo伸手问候。“我叫Legolas Greenleaf，北幽暗密林的林地王子。你父亲在找木棍时我帮了他。”

Bilbo气呼呼地瞪着精灵，心里清楚Legolas知道他的“木棍”是为了做爱之匙。鉴于与Thorin之间进展如此之快，Bilbo应该开始动手制作了。

“他是我舅舅，”Olo在众人注视下扭来扭去，尖声说道。他一点也没在意Legolas是个王子，被躲在王子身后做鬼脸的Tauriel吸引了注意力。“我们想去看击剑。”

“我懂了，”Legolas点点头。“你们会留下来看射箭比赛吗？我会参赛，而且我想知道我有某人在看台上为我加油。”

Tauriel给了那个精灵一肘子。“你只是怕输罢了。小家伙肯定会为最好的选手加油的。那个人就是我。”

“精灵公主要参赛！”Olo双眼因希冀而睁大了，Bilbo已经能看出小哈比人对漂亮的女精灵产生迷恋。他觉得这是理所当然的，因为Bilbo在少年时曾和他母亲去买东西，然后便迷上了在河谷镇集市上看到的某个精灵。这几乎算是个老套路了，哈比人小伙子和小姑娘回到家说着和自己神秘的精灵情人不切实际的故事，还有他们的爱人与其他人的比起来要漂亮得多。

“精灵公主！”Legolas捂住鼻子大笑起来。Tauriel黑着脸给了他一个头槌，然后转身面向哈比人。

“我叫Tauriel，小家伙。你呢？”

“Olo Proudfoot，”年轻的哈比人挺起胸膛说道。“Odo Proudfoot的长子，来自夏尔的Tuckborough。你明天能来看我吗Tauriel小姐？我保证会像绅士一样。妈妈说我们得去参加Sackville小姐的婚礼，不过你要是来的话我们就不用去了因为我们有客人，而我不喜欢她，她很吵又不喜欢我们在她院子里玩所以我也不想去她那个无聊的婚礼。如果我们有个像您一样美丽的小姐来访的话他们就不会烦我们了而且这会让Rosy嫉妒死还有她就不会因为我没有女朋友而笑话我了。”（译注：原文里小Olo讲话就是这样一口气不带喘的ORZ）

“Olo！”Bilbo惊讶地喊出了声。小孩子胆敢未经父母允许便邀请别人来家里，还有不想去参加婚礼是什么情况？

他们周围的所有精灵都没声音了，有几个看起来似乎憋气快要憋不住了。Tauriel的脸红得就像她的头发，嘴巴大张着像搁浅的鱼，而那个王子，Legolas，在Olo诚挚热切地抬头望向女精灵时紧紧抓着身侧的衣服努力不要爆笑。

“我……那个，你不用……”Tauriel磕磕巴巴地说，尖耳朵变成了粉色。

Bilbo拍了一下小哈比人的鼻子。“现在你不要给你爸妈添乱请客人来了，他们明天早就有安排了。你该像个绅士那样先给Tauriel小姐寄邀请函，然后等着看她能否拨冗来拜访。”

“可是Baggins先生，”Olo抱怨着，撅起了嘴。有些围观的精灵发出轻轻的感叹声，他们一边瞅着年幼的哈比人，一只手一边捂着胸口。Bilbo因为他们的注视而红了脸，不清楚精灵们到底有没有孩子，这样他们就会知道不要被这些天使般的小脸所蒙蔽。

Bilbo继续斥责他，“Lobelia和Otho费了很多功夫来确保有足够地方可以容下所有婚礼来宾，我恰好听说她还买了两个蛋糕以免大家吃不饱。你说无聊是怎么回事，什么时候哈比人庆典无聊过了！”

“哈比人庆典？”Bilbo身后一个如天鹅绒般的低沉嗓音说话了，让哈比人们吓了一跳，而精灵们全都站直身来。Thranduil身着银色华服轻盈划过，似乎都没怎么注意到他臣民里夹杂着的哈比人。他比Bilbo遇到的所有精灵都高，他戴着王冠或许都高过Gandalf，而且他是如此瘦削，以至于夏尔的每个女哈比人都想把他喂胖。铂金色长发和宽大的银色长袍随着他优雅的步态在身后摆动，毫无疑问他是哈比人见过最美丽的精灵。

“父亲，”Legolas站起来，给精灵王让路走向自己的座位。看台上部分座位被拆掉来放置王座，并不华丽，但是放了帷帐和靠垫后，比起木头椅子看起来就舒适多了。两名卫兵站在他身侧，手持金色长矛，扮了个苦相。

Thranduil坐下后，Bilbo振作精神望向其余四个王座。庞大的圆形竞技场被分为四块区域，一块给长湖镇的人类，一类是河谷镇的，然后是精灵的，最后在他们对面是依鲁博的矮人们。要么是因为矮人是东道主，要不就是Thorin爱炫耀故意下令，矮人的王座比其他几个都要高，几乎俯瞰整片场地。Bilbo可以清楚地看到Bard国王和长湖镇镇长已经就坐，但Thorin的座位离得太远，而且还背阳，让人很难看清Thorin是否也已入座。

“父亲，”Legolas重复道。“这是夏尔来的Bilbo Baggins，还有他的侄子Olo Proudfoot。我们刚刚在讨论Tauriel有空时哪天应该去顺道拜访小Olo先生。”

Thranduil冷冷地扫了眼他的队伍，淡蓝色的眸子不带感情地瞥过每一个人。Bilbo在他的目光下抖了抖。

“我不知道她原来那么忙？”Thranduil要了一杯葡萄酒。

“我被任命为您这周的贴身护卫，陛下，”Tauriel直视着国王。

Thranduil对她的辩解挥挥手。“那么休一天假，去看看哈比人。”

Olo高兴地扭动欢呼。

Legolas得意地朝Tauriel笑着，后者礼貌地回以笑容，然后暗暗踩上王子的脚趾来报复。“我确信能抽出一天去拜访，不过我不喜欢一个人去。Legolas王子是否愿意和我一起来，我担心会在去夏尔途中迷路，而我听说他很熟悉？”

Olo皱起眉头，“可我只想要——”

Bilbo赶在小哈比人侮辱王室之前伸手捂住他的嘴。“我确定夏尔会很高兴招待你们的。虽然明天的婚礼是私人仪式，但这周稍后总会有个任何人都能参加的派对，假如你们不介意错过这里举行的精彩庆典。”

Thranduil（Bilbo没料到他居然在听他们说话）敲着自己的下巴陷入沉思。其他精灵们自顾自用辛达林语小声议论着，有几个点着头看上去对这事很兴奋。Bilbo不知道自己该如何告诉其他哈比人他意外地邀请了整个密林代表团来参加夏尔的一个庆典。

“我从没有太多机会和哈比人一起庆祝，我想我很乐于看看会怎样。Galion，告诉我，我的时间是否都被矮人们占满了，还是我可以与这些文雅的人们享受片刻宁静，”Thranduil召来一个穿苍绿色袍子的精灵上去记下邀请。那个精灵翻阅着行程表，表情焦急，当国王因为他花了很久时间来找到某个空档而眉头紧缩后变得愈发抓狂。

他俩互相讨论了一会儿，Bilbo因为事情的进展而更加担忧。尽管只要有Tauriel在侧Olo便会原谅他任何事，但其他哈比人不可能会谅解他，他们会举着干草叉和石块来袋底洞，问问他究竟为何要置他们于如此境地。至少Legolas朝Bilbo露出同情的微笑，大概是明白了哈比人本意不是邀请所有人。

这时，仿佛是天神回应了Bilbo的祈祷，号角重新响起，比赛就要开始了。

********************************************************

  
  


先出来的是一群人类和矮人，只有一个精灵决定参加剑术比赛。他们在场地中央排成一行，向三位国王和长湖镇镇长分别鞠躬，然后便只剩两个对战的选手在场上。Bilbo几乎无法瞥到场地对面的Thorin，后者举手示意安静，然后朝下一挥表示比赛开始。

Legolas已经挪下来坐在Bilbo旁边，告诉他一些场上发生的事情，还有参赛者是谁，当他解释着武艺高超的战士们和他们过去的战绩时引起了两个哈比人的兴趣。Legolas说正在比赛的精灵名叫Gildor Inglorion，一位Finrod家族的诺多精灵，数年前他前来拜访密林，然后就再也没找到机会离开。他身材高大，肌肉强健，发色是精灵们能长成的最棕黑色的，穿着犹如春日草坪般翠绿的护甲，挥动的宝剑比他人的更细却有两倍长。Legolas说曾有谣传他在比赛中曾胜过Haldir两次，可无人能确认。

Gildor第一个对手是个人类，跟个灰熊似的家伙，勉勉强强拿着把重剑。战斗很快就结束了。

接下去的两个对手也都是人类，Gildor在休息前很快便让他们缴械投降，然后两个矮人走进了场地。Bilbo目不转睛地试着找出不同搏斗技巧的差异，而Olo在每次出现近似致命一击时都会短促尖叫。比赛的重点不是杀死对手，而是让解除他们的武器，或者将其逼到被迫投降的境地。几乎不会流血，因此Bilbo便不用担心让小哈比人观看。

他们看了很久，最终参赛者逐渐减少到只剩两名，一名自然是Gildor，然后Thorin出现了，他之前没有参加任何一场对决，但现在他要来争取卫冕。Thranduil小声嘟哝着说这不公平，Gildor很可能因为之前的比赛筋疲力尽，而Thorin能毫不费力地战斗，不过精灵国王在Thorin走进竞技场时还是站起了身。

人群情绪高涨地大叫着，矮人和人类们兴奋地尖叫呐喊，有些甚至唱起一首歌颂依鲁博力量的调子。矮人国王对此无动于衷，他系紧自己的盾牌扣带，同时目光瞥向精灵战士。Thorin看上去英气勃发，身着银色蓝色交织的盔甲，手持Bilbo只看到他用过一次的形状怪异的宝剑，蓄势待发。他头发依旧绑着和平时一样的辫子，但过去散着的头发被扎成一个低低的马尾，突显出Thorin的高颧骨和尖鼻头，Thorin没有戴王冠，而是一个式样朴素的金色圆环。

Gildor鞠躬致意，Thorin稍稍颔首回礼。随后是一阵极其紧张的寂静，接着，犹如一条袭击老鼠的蛇一般，Gildor举起长剑出击了。矮人用盾牌轻松挡开，然后又躲掉另一剑。精灵一次又一次地进攻，没有给Thorin任何反击的机会，只能抵挡着对方凌厉的攻势。

“聪明，”Legolas评论道。“让他一直防守。”

“意图打伤国王难道不是错误的行为吗？”Olo天真地问道，双手盖着耳朵，挡住两个战士们武器相接时发出的响声。

Tauriel凑过去，从脖子上取下围巾缠上小哈比人的脑袋，轻松捂住了他的尖耳朵。“通常来说是的，不过Thorin王子参加比赛是为了考验自己的勇气。只要Gildor没有意图对他造成实质性的伤害，他就可以攻击。”

“啊，”Olo脸红了，睁大了眼眨巴着抬头看向女精灵，不过Tauriel早就回去继续看比赛了，他只好可怜巴巴地叹了口气。

Bilbo咬着指甲在座位上扭动不安，他的心在胸口不规律地跳动。一部分的他希望比赛越快结束越好，这样他就能知道Thorin一切安好，可另一部分的他又想让Thorin赢得更多。他想看看他的矮人能做什么，看看Thorin自夸的武艺和力量到底如何。要是Thorin输了，Bilbo自己倒不会多沮丧，但他现在非常了解自己的矮人，明白他要是被打败了会很失望。因此Bilbo向一如祈祷Thorin能赢，他不想大声为矮人加油，以免他身旁的精灵们因为他的倒戈而不高兴。

当某下重击让Thorin跪倒在地时，Bilbo吓得倒吸口气捂住了眼睛，他确信Thorin就要输了所以不想眼睁睁地看着。这样的话，如果Thorin问起他有没有看比赛，他就不用说自己看到他被打败了。

Legolas把手放到他肩上安慰他。“没事，国王陛下似乎恢复了力气。”

Bilbo从指缝间窥看，发现精灵王子说的是真的。Thorin现在正挥砍戳刺着宝剑，直到迫使Gildor退后。矮人国王身形快速移动，朝精灵双脚砍去，让Gildor跌跌撞撞后退，被自己沉重的盾牌给绊倒了。尽管跌在地上，Gildor朝外踢腿，Thorin差点又跪到地上，不过他越过倒地的精灵，打了个滚站起身来。一眨眼的功夫，他们又重新互砍起来。

“他知道怎样和比自己高的人对战，”Legolas两眼紧盯着战况说道。

“他当然知道，”Thranduil回道，从容不迫地啜了口葡萄酒。精灵国王似乎对比赛毫无兴趣，除了他的目光从未离开Thorin，不论他朝向哪里。

Thorin一边大吼，一边不停朝精灵的盾牌上砍击，金属相交的巨响随着他们逐渐靠近赛场精灵们的那一侧而离比尔博的耳朵越来越近。终于，当Gildor被迫扔下盾牌蹒跚着跪倒，Thorin肘尖击中了精灵，把Gildor撞翻在地。精灵的剑从指间滑落，Gildor低头认输了。

观众们再次疯狂起来。就连精灵们也起立鼓掌，矮人们叫着Thorin的名字直到整个竞技场齐声高喊。Thorin用矮人语高喊着，将宝剑指向空中，绕场一周巡视观众。他再次凯旋赢得冠军。

这时，Thorin发现了Bilbo。矮人尘土满面的脸上露出笑容，几根散落的发丝粘在他汗津津的脖子上，而他眼里闪烁着胜利的光芒。Bilbo感到自己的呼吸被偷走了，他俩在场上对望，视线交织，时间似乎也变得缓慢。Bilbo心中满怀爱意和骄傲，咬着嘴唇保持着回以矮人的笑容，他跟着其他人一起鼓掌，克制着喜悦的尖叫。假如他和矮人们坐一起，他想要兴奋地雀跃和庆祝胜利的呐喊的念头就不会显得不得体了，可是精灵们除了鼓掌祝贺外再无更多激动的表现了。

Olo拽了拽他的胳膊。Bilbo眨眨眼朝下看他。

“精灵输了吗？”

“我恐怕他这轮的确输了Proudfoot先生，不过总还有更多比赛，而国王陛下不可能每场都赢，”Thranduil的声音从人群嘈杂的喊叫中清晰可闻。Olo像听懂了似的点点头，可他眉毛因为困惑而皱起。Bilbo抬头望向精灵国王，发现对方富有穿透力的目光正聚焦在自己身上。Bilbo紧绷起来，不确定为何自己被如此严密地观察。

等Bilbo回头朝场地看去，Thorin正飞快地奔向出口。身后回荡着观众们的呐喊。

Bilbo抓着Olo的手等着离开场地。下一项比赛还要过一会儿才开始，因此每个人都跑到摊子上去吃东西。Tauriel说着某个为精灵们单独保留的宴会，欢迎Bilbo和他外甥参加，但哈比人想去找之前约好见面的朋友们。尽管他的胃因为想到食物的念头而咕咕叫，但Bilbo还是更渴望赶在Thorin太忙没空之前能见到他。

Bilbo抬头看到一大簇红发挤过人群朝他们走来。Gimli看到哈比人与精灵们待在一块时拉长了脸。

“Baggins先生，”矮人嘟哝道，“稍等片刻。”

Legolas突然停住，望向年轻的矮人，笑容扩大了。“Gimli大人，我觉得你比起我上次见到的时候更矮了。”

“更-更矮！”Gimli气急败坏地说，双手去拿自己的斧头。“等我砍掉你膝盖后，让你瞧瞧什么叫更矮！”

Thranduil朝他儿子冷淡地挑起眉毛，做了个表情。“说真的，Legolas。”

Legolas耸耸肩，似乎对他父亲惊讶的反应无动于衷。精灵国王翻了个白眼，突然Bilbo就想到了他曾见过的每个恼火的家长。看来就算是精灵也会时不时被他的孩子惹毛。

Bilbo拉过Olo，抓住Gimli的手臂，阻止矮人冲向精灵王子。“好了，那个，很高兴遇到你们，非常感谢让我们和你们坐一块儿。Tauriel小姐，谢谢你的帮忙，还有Legolas王子，谢谢你比赛中的解说。要不是你们两个我恐怕会晕头转向的。陛下，”Bilbo朝Thranduil鞠躬行礼。“很荣幸遇到你。”

“是，我也是，”Thranduil朝哈比人微笑着说道。“我期待着那个你邀请我们一起去的派对，Baggins先生。我想你和我会非常合得来。”

哈比人咽了一大口水。“是-是的，请写封信给领主，我们会想办法的。我们哈比人将会欢迎你们的光临。”

精灵国王点点头，朝Galion示意记录什么。Bilbo向Tauriel和Legolas最后一次道别后，迅速把Gimli和Olo拖走了。一等到他们走到足够远，那两人无法再和他作对来回到精灵们那里后，比尔博放开了矮人，让他带路。

“你为什么和那些个家伙在一起，Baggins先生，”Gimli气呼呼地回望，嘴里咕哝着。

Bilbo叹了口气，“他们好心给了我们座位，Gimli先生，”

Olo撅起嘴，脑袋靠着Bilbo的臀部。“我已经想念Tauriel小姐了。”

“我知道，小不点，但你很快就能见到她了。”Bilbo捏捏小哈比人的脸蛋。“这让你有时间为她来拜访做准备，你得洗个澡，把自己收拾干净，也许还要帮忙布置。我们希望精灵们对夏尔印象深刻对不？这样他们才会再来。”

“对！”Olo跳起来，无视了他们矮人向导的呻吟。Gimli把他们带到一顶巨大的蓝色帐篷外，周围全是身披盔甲的守卫。一开始守卫们不让他们过去，直到Balin的脑袋从入口探出，挥手让他们通过。

“感谢马哈儿，你可来了伙计，我觉得他快要爆发了。”

“谁？”Bilbo和Olo齐声问道。

Balin朝小哈比人挑起一边眉毛。“这位是谁？”

“我是他外甥！我叫Olo Proudfoot！”Olo微笑着露出了他缺掉一块的门牙。“你是谁？”

“我是Balin，Fundin之子。”年长的矮人鞠了个躬。“为您效劳，小阁下。你舅舅和我朋友谈事情的时候，你想去吃点东西吗？”

Olo拽拽Bilbo的胳膊。“可以吗Baggins先生？我肚子在叫。”

Bilbo把小哈比人送过去，信赖矮人会照顾好他。“可以，但要乖乖的，讲礼貌。”

Balin朝一个被帘子挡住的地方点头示意。“他在那里面。”

“好。”Bilbo拉挺了外套，拍掉袖子上的灰。他没必要害怕见到Thorin，而且矮人国王有什么原因会生气呢？Bilbo鼓起勇气，穿过帘子，径直走进Thorin的怀抱。

“半身人，”Thorin的脑袋埋在Bilbo的肩膀低声说道。

哈比人胳膊环住Thorin，任凭矮人倚靠在他身上，撑住他的分量。Thorin看上去很累，眉毛依旧沾着汗水，头发乱糟糟的，盔甲只脱了一半，还光着两只脚。Bilbo一只手在他后背上下抚摸着安慰他，同时轻轻哼着亲吻Thorin的额角和耳朵。

“你真厉害，”Bilbo回想着Thorin的战斗耳语道。“我从没见过那么令人惊叹的比赛。”

“别恭维我了Baggins先生，”Thorin鼻子蹭着Bilbo的外套咕哝着。“我对你与敌人在一块儿感到生气。”

“敌人？”Bilbo哈哈大笑，拉起Thorin的头好看着他。“你在说傻话。他们又不是半兽人。Tauriel和Legolas只是好心帮助两个小哈比人，要不是他们给我们这么前排的座位，我恐怕我们就什么都看不到了。”

Thorin的头抵着Bilbo的，执拗地朝哈比人皱起眉头。“你没看到Thranduil盯着你瞧的样子。我该为他用这样眼神看你而把他的眼珠子挖出来。”

Bilbo放声大笑，被矮人毫无来由的嫉妒给乐坏了。Thorin不会真的以为在那么多人里，Thranduil会对像Bilbo这样的人感兴趣吧。那真是太荒谬了！

“Thorin，亲爱的，你疯啦。”Bilbo用袖子擦拭着矮人脏兮兮的脸。“假如精灵有什么你需要感谢的事的话，那就是要没有他们，我就看不到你赢得比赛了。”

Thorin大声吸了口气，然后调皮地斜睨着他，“我的确赢了。”

“没错，”Bilbo回以微笑，被Thorin对胜利的洋洋得意给逗乐了。

矮人挑起眉毛，“我获胜的奖励在哪儿？”

“哦，”Bilbo笑起来。“我明白了。那些说矮人们很贪婪的传闻都是真的。现在就有个国王明明都已经加冕为冠军，却还要求奖励。”

“我只对你的瞩目而贪心，”Thorin忿忿不平地说着把哈比人拉得更近了。他身体火热感觉就像在发烧，而且他的触碰让Bilbo也燃烧起来。Bilbo喘息着，让Thorin轻易就把他拖进一个吻里，唇舌相交间他心醉神迷地呻吟。Thorin下颌上短短的胡茬刺痛哈比人柔嫩的皮肤，不过他并不在意。他转而拉住Thorin的辫子，踮起脚，好让自己把头扭到更佳角度来加深这个吻。

Thorin哼了一声，啵地一声撤开身体，随后屈膝用胳膊一把抄起哈比人，逼得Bilbo只能双腿环住矮人的腰，像个孩童似的被抱起来。Bilbo勉强用气声喊了一下“Thorin”，两人便再次热吻起来，呻吟和低吼互相交织。Thorin的手捏着他的大腿，手指埋进丰腴的皮肉里，抱紧了哈比人。Bilbo呻吟着朝前靠去，直到自己的肚子紧贴着Thorin的，然后扑上去继续探索着矮人的口腔，接着把星星点点的吻洒在Thorin的下巴和脖子，在下颌汗湿的皮肤上吮吸出瘀痕。

当Thorin咬到他尖耳朵的耳廓时Bilbo猛地吸了口气，欲望的火花沿着脊柱向下让他蜷起了脚趾。他从来没有……他从来没有感到如此兴奋，重新回到索林的怀抱带来的纯粹快乐让人战栗愉悦。他们不顾一切地亲吻爱抚对方，只想着在一起，享受对方的关注。

“Baggins先生，你在干什么？”Olo站在门口，手里拿着块曲奇，瞪着他俩问道。他胡乱地嚼着他的食物，绿色的大眼睛朝他正挂在矮人身上的舅舅眨巴着。

Bilbo惊叫地一声，推开Thorin却忘了自己正被矮人抱着。Thorin吸了口气，抱紧Bilbo，因为他们左摇右晃了一会儿，几乎快要摔倒。一等他们稳住，Thorin让Bilbo滑下来，结果他的衬衣勾住了Thorin的腰带。

“呃，抱歉Olo，什么事？”Bilbo慌张地问，听任Thorin解开他们缠得一团乱的衣服。他觉得自己太傻了，好像是做某些不该干的事情被自己老妈逮住的青少年。Olo只是个小孩，他不会真的明白自己看到的事情，而且要是他真的懂，Bilbo会用糖果收买他叫他保密的。

“他痛痛了吗？”（译注：boo-boo，儿语里受小伤的意思）

“什-什么？”Bilbo拍开矮人动作磨蹭的手，直接扯开两人的衣服，也不在乎自己的衬衣被拉坏。

Olo又啃了一小口曲奇。“你刚才在亲他的痛痛，让他好受些，是吗？”

Thorin和Bilbo都疯狂地点头同意。“对-对，没错。当然就是那样，Thorin脸上有一小块痛痛，我刚才就去帮他了。你真聪明Olo！”

“哦。好吧，”Olo答道，然后转身走出了隔间去找更多曲奇了。

Thorin乐呵呵地抬头看向天花板，努力抑制大笑。“一个痛痛。”

“闭嘴，他是个小孩，”Bilbo打了他一下，把衬衣拉出来查看裂开的地方。不太严重，只要缝几针就行，没人会发现的。

突然Thorin再次把Bilbo拉过来，大手放到哈比人的臀部，一条腿挤进Bilbo的两腿间。“我还有个痛痛你可能需要亲一下。”然后他贴近了自己的臀部，表明自己在说什么。

Bilbo脸涨得通红，朝矮人胸口拍了一掌。“Thorin！”


	19. 十九、~ Unreasonable~无理取闹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章还是大瓦翻的哟~

by 山大王大瓦  


  
摘要：午餐通常不会那么刺激。  
  


Thorin伸手去拉Bilbo，不过哈比人一边大笑一边扭来扭去跑开了。

“Thorin！”

“Bilbo，你干嘛要逃，”矮人假笑着，对哈比人不愿靠近的原因一清二楚。Olo之前看到他们已经够糟糕的了，而即使他们被抓包过一次，Thorin现在居然还想继续！

Bilbo差点被Thorin扔在地上的盾牌绊倒，他朝Thorin摇着手指。“不。不要，别，别。停下，控制好你自己。”

Thorin大笑起来，“控制？我控制得很好呀。”

“那个，你，”Bilbo朝矮人的裤子挥挥手。“把持住(get a hold of that)。我暂时是不会靠近那玩意儿的。”

Thorin咬着嘴唇，似乎无法自控。他双颊因之前的嬉闹而泛红，两眼闪着恶作剧的光芒。Bilbo望着他，他能看出Thorin年轻时可能的样子，无忧无虑不守规矩，或许会变成自由鲁莽的大人，而且现在依然还有这个可能。刹那间，气氛从炙热转为玩闹，Thorin跟着哈比人就像猫追逐老鼠。“你，想让我，去把握住自己(get a hold of myself)？”

“对-对的，”Bilbo阐明道，他可不想被拉进Thorin在玩的不知名把戏里。他双手撑着屁股，狠狠地瞪视着矮人，向Thorin表明自己会坚持立场。

“好吧，”Thorin耸耸肩，停下追逐，随意懒散地靠在房间中央的桌子旁。“你想看吗？”

“看什么？”Bilbo眨巴着眼睛，努力不让自己的视线逗留在矮人诱人的身体上。Thorin倚靠着桌子的闲散姿势，他交叉的小腿和肌肉紧绷的大腿，单薄得近乎透明的衬衫粘在矮人身上仿似第二层皮肤，Thorin深呼吸时胸膛的起伏，星星点点沾在矮人胳膊和手上的尘土，暴露在外因汗水而闪光的皮肤，这一切的一切都让注视着Thorin的Bilbo看到出神。

突然，一块潮湿的布料被丢到Bilbo的头上。他气急败坏地把它猛扯下来，低头一看发现是Thorin的衬衣。就是他刚才穿的那件。

“我不介意你留下来，”Thorin慢吞吞地说，手指敏捷地拉开裤带。“也许会很有意思……”他挑起眉，淫荡地舔着自己的嘴唇。

Bilbo大叫了一声，把衬衫扔还给Thorin，后者大笑着轻松接住。“我真是受不了你，”Bilbo气呼呼地转身走出房间，不过他还是好好把Thorin赤裸的胸膛看了个够。“我会跟其他人在外面等着。我不能——你就——难以置信！”

Thorin的爆笑声一路跟着他出了屋子。Bilbo全身感觉像着了火，满脸通红。他羞于承认自己很享受看着Thorin的身体，留下来的诱惑是如此强烈让他的双脚差点就在地上生了根。可是他是个体面的哈比人，而哈比人是不会站在那里像个淫荡的娼妓那样呆视着他的未婚夫的。

Bilbo目不斜视地从Balin、Olo、Fili和Dwalin身旁飞速经过，径直走向帐篷那头放点心饮料的桌子。他抓起一罐烈酒一饮而尽，试图平静自己被荷尔蒙占据的身体，花点时间找回理智。他差点儿就把礼节像弄脏的餐巾那样丢弃一边，爬到Thorin身上仿佛对方是棵苹果树！

“你还好吧Boggins先生，”Kili拍了拍哈比人的后背，让Bilbo呛住了。年轻的矮人起码看起来对吓到哈比人很抱歉，所以Bilbo猜他大概不是故意的。Bilbo挥开了他的帮助，不过还是接下了递过来的手帕。

“什-什么？”Bilbo擦擦嘴。“对。我很好。”

Dwalin用大拇指朝Thorin的房间示意，矮人国王的大笑声逐渐减小。“他在搞什么？”

Bilbo迅速放下酒罐，转向围着他的伙伴们，发现Gimli不在。“别进去！”

Dwalin挑起眉，好奇于是什么让Bilbo跑出来而Thorin又会大笑。

“相信我，”Bilbo道，努力让自己不要再脸红，并且明白自己可耻地失败了。“他在……忙着脱掉盔甲。”

“啊，”所有人异口同声道，了然地点着头。Olo啜着苹果汁，瞧着自己的舅舅在其他人调侃的目光下害臊地扭动。

Fili手指绕着自己编好的胡须朝哈比人得意地笑着。“那么你看到什么吓人的东西了？又大又恐怖，秃头、独眼还有两个毛茸茸的儿子？这就是你为何那么快跑出来的原因？”

Bilbo瞪着他，“不是。现在让我们别说这个了，有还在茁壮成长的小幼苗在，我可不想让他们对园丁复述这些。”

Fili和Kili都开始大笑起来，Dwalin困惑地挠着头。Olo用极度失望的眼神看向Bilbo以至于后者后退了一小步。

“舅舅，我不是小幼苗。我是个成年哈比人，也是个陷入爱河的绅士，”Olo严正声明，看上去因为Bilbo的话很不高兴。

“你才十二岁，Olo。不算大到能视为成人。”

年幼的哈比人双手叉腰跺着脚往前踏上一步。“再过几年我就长大了，到那时我就会娶Tauriel小姐！”

“好的，”Bilbo点头接受，不想打碎年轻人的美梦，尽管他很怀疑那精灵是否会同意。“如果你这么说的话。等过几年你成人的话，到那时再说，”这时Bilbo转身朝Fili皱起眉。“其他人在你身边要注意自己的言辞。”

Olo抿紧嘴苦思了一会儿。“好吧。不过我不明白为什么我不能去了解一个独眼龙和他长毛的儿子们？他们是坏人吗？他们是不是对你做了没规矩的事情，所以你那么害怕？我打赌，假如他们试图来追你，Tauriel小姐或者Legolas先生会保护你的。”

Bilbo愤怒地瞪视Fili和Kili，而那两个矮人则笑翻了，兴奋过头地抓着对方在地上滚来滚去。这就是稍后Thorin终于出现发现他们时的样子，他的外甥们像毛毛虫一样在地上扭动，Bilbo则站在他俩旁边，双手叉着屁股，面带怒容，而Balin、Olo和Dwalin则脸上挂着程度不同的笑意。

“舅舅！舅舅！”Kili够着Thorin的脚踝，扯着矮人的裤腿，同时试图擦掉脸上笑出来的眼泪。“Olo先生宣称精灵们保护Baggins先生的贞操免遭你坑道里的蛇的侵害！你觉得精灵王能办到吗？我认为假如你要抓哈比人的话，他会是唯一可以保护Baggins先生的人。”

Olo无辜地抬头看向Bilbo，“我不明白？我本以为是一个独眼龙和他的儿子们，不是一条蛇？”

Thorin一开始被逗乐的表情转而阴云密布透着怒气，而且尽管双颊泛红，他还是踢开了王子的手对两人咆哮道。“你们俩，给我站起来！像成年人一样，别跟个白痴似的。我们的客人们会以为Durin家族全是像你们俩一样的笨蛋和傻愣愣的孩童。这种行为让你们的母亲蒙羞，也让我觉得把你们称为我的继承人像个傻瓜。”Thorin因狂怒而语气严厉。朝尴尬的Bilbo瞥了一眼后事态似乎更糟了，他在两个王子跌跌撞撞起身时突然又生气地责骂起来。“我遇到过头脑最蠢笨的家伙也比你们俩守规矩、做事更靠谱。你们竟敢对Bilbo说如此私人的事情，然后还在天真的孩童在场时谈论这个话题！”

Fili和Kili立刻站直了身体，在他们的舅舅讥讽他们时把头抬得高高的。“我不在旁边监督你们时，你们就是这样对待我的未婚夫的吗？而且还在亲戚朋友面前。如果你们俩长胡子的话，我一定会因为这种无礼的行为把它们割掉。”

“我们不是故意的，”Kili低声说道，听上去似乎快要哭了。在Thorin视线外，Bilbo瞧见Fili拉了拉年轻王子的袖子，直到Kili把手伸进他掌中。

“那只是个玩笑，”Fili点点头，试图挡住他舅舅的怒火。

“一个玩笑！”Thorin一边在两人面前踱步一边怒吼着管教道。“你们会在孩子面前说粗俗的笑话？假如你们俩谁还有点脑子的话，我希望你们会在张嘴前好好想想，而不是不过脑子就脱口而出。你们的行为让我们的家族沦为笑柄，而我本来期盼Durin家族的人能做得更好。”

Kili想要说话，但Thorin朝他吼道，“接下来你们两个人要说的最好是向Bilbo和他外甥的道歉。”

Fili点点头，手肘捅了捅他垂头丧气的弟弟。Kili抬头瞥了眼他哥哥，然后吸吸鼻子，擦掉沿着鼻子淌下来的眼泪。两个男孩儿一起转向Bilbo，缓缓弯下腰。

“我们很抱歉，请原谅我们，我们并非故意要侮辱您或者舅舅。”他们语调郑重其事，在帐篷紧绷的气氛中显得肃穆。两人谁也没抬起头看向哈比人的眼睛。

Bilbo已经被Thorin大发雷霆给吓傻了，他担忧地咬着指甲，然后磕磕巴巴地答道。“呃，好-好的，我接受你们的歉意。”

两人找了一会儿Olo，随后Dwalin解释说Balin已经带他到外面去一会儿了。那年长的矮人不想在Thorin教训自己的外甥们时让那孩子在场，觉得最好还是找点什么让Olo分心。两位王子朝Thorin最后一次难为情的鞠躬后，便走出去找小哈比人道歉了。Throin似乎准备跟着他俩，而Bilbo却发现自己拉住了矮人的胳膊。

“Thorin，”Bilbo开口让矮人转头看向他。“算了。他们已经够抱歉的了，你不用再去看着他俩了。我想他们已经感到非常丢脸了。”

Thorin一只手捧着Bilbo的脸颊。“他们不该对你说那种事情，或者在孩子周围。他们已经被宠过头，也太自说自话了。我以前宽容他们是因为他们还小，但现在他们已经是成年人了，应该对自己的行为负责。”

“我明白，”Bilbo点点头，整理着Thorin的皮毛长袍让金色的扣子可以对齐。“但你不用一遍又一遍对他们大吼大叫来让他们领会你的意思。你得给他们时间消化。”

“但是，”Thorin嘟囔着，随着Bilbo站在身边时间越久，他的怒气也逐渐消散。哈比人乐于看到他的存在不知怎地让矮人平静下来，Thorin看上去不那么像是要追着他的外甥们，要在公开场合斥责他们。可怜的男孩们，他们说那些话并没有恶意，只是玩笑而已。现如今Bilbo已经相当习惯他们可怕的礼仪，不再对他们嘴里爆出的任何话感到震惊了，虽然他还是对邀请他俩参加文雅活动的念头要好好斟酌一番。他不明白为何Thorin对他俩的玩笑反应那么大。

“我没像你想的那样，对他们说的话那么不高兴，”Bilbo告诉他。“我听过更糟的。我只是担心我外甥会复述他听到的话，他父亲不会乐意自己的儿子问他坑道里的蛇还有长毛的儿子。”

Dwalin咳嗽起来，Thorin越过Bilbo的肩膀瞪视着另一个矮人。

“好的，我去看看其他人。瞧瞧他们什么情况，”Dwalin喃喃自语着迅速从帐篷出口溜走了。Thorin哼了哼，没说什么，只是把注意力重新转回Bilbo身上。

“我知道你们哈比人都是正派人，在公众场合说这种话被认为很不礼貌，”Thorin道，他蓝灰色的眼睛诚恳地直视着Bilbo的。“假如我自己的行为怠慢了你，请务必纠正我。我的确喜欢在私底下逗你，但如果我的粗俗冒犯了你的话——”

Bilbo伸手捂住了Thorin的嘴，在离题千里之前阻止矮人的滔滔不绝。“没事。你任何方面都没冒犯过我，我保证。如果出事的话我会和Olo的父亲处理好的，不然你就不该对这事那么生气。可是你不觉得自己对王子们的反应可能过度了吗？”

Thorin亲了亲哈比人的手掌，然后皱起眉头。“我可能是。”

“可能？”Bilbo挑起眉毛。他从没见过王子们被如此打击，而且Kili都哭了！他们显然极其尊敬自己的舅舅，否则后者对他俩的看法不会造成那么大的影响。Bilbo对他们充满同情，虽然他俩早就需要斥责，可他没想到会那么严厉。而且还是当众被骂！旁人的议论让难堪更甚。

Thorin似乎怒气冲冲，他眉头紧锁，薄唇也抿紧了。“与精灵还有人类打交道让我压力很大。还有Kili那些关于Thranduil要在我面前保护你的纯洁的话，好像我是什么野兽，只要一有机会，便会不经允许扑到你身上似的。我觉得被侮辱了，而且更坏的是还有孩子在场。他们应该学会在众人面前管住自己的舌头。”

比尔博叹了口气，抽开手好去为矮人倒一杯麦酒。假如Thorin真的如他所言那么紧绷，那这天余下的时间只会让事情更糟。赛事才刚开始，而射箭比赛很有可能会以精灵的胜利告终。“你是在小题大做。我不觉得Kili是在暗示你会——会，那个——让自己低就于我。他只不过在笑话说你在脱衣服的时候我是怎么仓皇逃走的。”

Thorin耳朵泛红，看上去不太自在，或许是因为他的行为造成的后果，也可能是因为Bilbo的话，哈比人搞不清楚。他接过了麦酒飞快喝完，任凭哈比人用自己的手帕擦掉沿着他下巴淌下来的酒。他大大地叹了口气，耷拉着肩膀，穿着靴子的双脚在泥地上挪来挪去。既然他的脑子不再被怒气笼罩，现在Thorin似乎有些后悔了，Bilbo希望他能向Fili和Kili道歉。一家人为了点傻话吵架是愚蠢的。

“谢谢，”Thorin叹了口气，即使Bilbo并也不清楚对方在感谢什么，他还是接受了谢意。也许是Bilbo的话，或者仅仅是他递给国王饮料这个举动？不过Bilbo依然为矮人担心，他用嘘声把Thorin赶到桌子尽头的椅子里，然后晃悠到外头去找其他人。他们已经浪费了太多本该吃东西的时间来争论，现在射箭比赛很快要开始了。

********************************************

  
  


他找到他们后，Olo紧贴着Bilbo，脸蹭着对方的膝盖不肯放手，每次有人试图把他拉开，他就不停地说“不”。Balin朝Bilbo询问的表情摇摇头，耸了耸肩。

“出什么事了小不点？”Bilbo尝试迈步而不要摔到Dwalin身上，那矮人搭了把手扶着Bilbo跌跌撞撞走进帐篷。Fili和Kili跟在最后，两人进到帐篷后没有对视也没有看他们的舅舅，只是坐到桌子的另一头，安静地开始吃饭。尽管Thorin因为他俩的举止而看起来有些内疚，他也没对他们说什么。

Bilbo被迫让Olo坐在他大腿上，因为小哈比人拒绝放手。他把脸埋在Bilbo的脖颈间，然后当他瞥了一眼Thorin后就尖叫起来。

“小不点，”Bilbo叹了口气，把水果碗放到一边，好把那哈比人拉开来。Olo在他大腿上扭来扭去让他几乎没法吃饭。“你到底怎么回事？”

Olo朝Thorin恐惧地看了一眼，然后对Bilbo耳语。“我不想让国王砍掉我的头。”

Bilbo无法自制地大笑起来，而之前也在听着的Thorin似乎对Olo的话大吃一惊，以至于看上去都有些生气了。“哦亲爱的，Thorin不会做这种事。他得先过我这关。”

“没错，还有我，”Dwalin一边啜着他的汤一边说道。Thorin朝他俩怒目而视，随后清了清喉咙，放松表情，然后慢慢转身面对小哈比人。他大概不想更进一步吓到Olo。

“Olo先生，”Thorin开口道，因为小哈比人面对他吓得发抖而皱起眉头。“我绝不会砍掉任何人的脑袋。”

“但你曾经要去砍Fili和Kili先生的，”Olo咕哝道。

Thorin抿紧双唇，扫视桌子那头的王子们。“不，我说的是要砍掉他们的胡子。我被怒气冲昏了头，用不恰当的方式威胁教训他们。我很抱歉你看到了这些。”

听到Thorin的话，Fili的头一下子抬起来，某种类似惊奇的表情闪过他的脸庞，然后又消逝，回到空白。Kili的头始终低着，拒绝从自己的餐盘上抬起来，即使他的兄弟和Balin在旁催促。

“所以你只是在生气？就像我在洋葱还没长熟前就拔出来之后舅舅的反应是威胁把我扔进河里那样？”Olo问道，明白Thorin不是威胁后他在Bilbo大腿上更放松了。

“不是我！是他另外一个舅舅，”Bilbo因为其他人给他的眼刀而急忙说道。Dwalin看起来就要抄起斧子了，随后Balin把手安抚性地放到他弟弟肩上。

Thorin郑重地点点头，始终看着小哈比人，“对，正是如此。我曾为更小的事情说过更重的话，但我的外甥们对我意义重大，有时候他们让我操心得火冒三丈。我只是想要谴责他们的行为，尽管方式极端了点，但我并没有真的威胁他们。”

“哦，”Olo轻声叹道，从Bilbo大腿上滑下来坐到一张空位子上。现在，Fili和Kili都在听他们舅舅说话，面无表情地看着Thorin帮助小哈比人坐到自己和Bilbo中间的位置上。Thorin相当轻手轻脚，Olo甚至让矮人帮他把餐巾在领口掖好。

Thorin朝他的外甥们瞥了一眼。“我通常都对我的外甥们非常自豪，尽管他们需要注意自己的举止。”

“没错，”Balin点头，“国王也该如此。”

矮人国王皱起眉，不过他没反驳Balin的话，这让两个王子对小小的戏虐微笑起来。Bilbo和Olo都咯咯直笑，然后在Thorin看向他们时迅速别开了视线。气氛不再紧绷，饭菜的味道吃起来好多了，Bilbo狼吞虎咽了许多肉和菜，甚至还抽空喂Olo干掉了一个巨大的布丁馅饼。直到两个哈比人吃完才发现他们被围观了。

“干嘛？”Bilbo问，舔着勺子上最后一点儿巧克力。

Thorin两眼有些呆滞，于是Bilbo转向其他人。Dwalin查看Olo的空盘子，又瞧了瞧桌子底下。“你们把那些东西都放哪儿去啦？”

“我们是哈比人！我们就是这么吃饭的！”Olo尖叫着，当矮人挠他脚心时咯咯大笑。这哈比人年纪还小，脚底还没长出厚茧可以抵挡大部分挠痒痒，他那里还有些敏感。很快那里就会坚硬得像皮革一样，任何挠痒痒都没用了。

“是啊，也许还有点座狼血统！”Dwalin坏笑道，“我以为你是个小宝宝，可是你吃东西就像野兽。”

Bilbo明白矮人只是在开玩笑，便放任Olo向这矮人警卫详细描述了哈比人吃东西的习惯，特别是他自己家。看起来Proudfoot家族以每人能在夏天一口气吃下三个西瓜而闻名。这把王子们拉进了对话，他们想知道更多关于到底什么是“西瓜”，还有为何吃掉三个是伟大的成就，这让Thorin也加入了对话，因为他以前不知道自己的外甥们居然从未吃过这水果。很快，每个人都开始愉快地谈起自己从没吃过的食物，Thorin承诺会找人从南方的港口运一些过来，因为西瓜在依鲁博已经过季了。

Olo拽了拽Thorin的袖子，矮人定住了，低头用特别怪异的表情看向小哈比人。Balin朝Bilbo眨眨眼，朝他俩的方向点了点头。

“国王大人，我也能吃点西瓜吗？”

Thorin睁大了双眼，目光从Bilbo转到Olo又转回来。“怎-怎么，你当然能吃。Bilbo的任何亲戚我都欢迎。”

Bilbo呻吟着把头埋进双手里。Thorin还不知道说了这话将让他自己陷入怎样的境地。他难道不清楚Bilbo的七大姑八大姨有多少吗？老天啊，Bilbo在明天婚礼时必须监督Thorin在旁人面前说的话，不然他会对Bilbo每个亲戚都许诺特别的招待。就光Lobelia，一等她发现后就会是个大问题，只要能够向Lily Brown炫耀她和矮人国王的亲戚关系，她就会抓紧一切机会过来要求帮忙。而且Bilbo怀疑被发现后，所有婚礼和生日宴的名单上就少不了他俩的名字了，哈比人知道Thorin有钱可以买上好的葡萄酒，急于看看他是否会供应给他们。

Olo看上去非常自得，耳朵高兴地动来动去。“太好了。我哪天会邀请Tauriel小姐共进午餐，然后我要向她展示我能吃多少。她会非常印象深刻的。”

Thorin朝Bilbo挑起眉毛。“哦，你们的胃容量是值得赞赏的事情？我必须承认我不了解哈比人会觉得什么有吸引力，并且出于……某些原因我很想去了解。”

Olo点着头拍拍自己被食物撑满的肚子。“是哒！爸爸说就因为他吃光了妈妈的料理所以她才嫁给他的。我要为Tauriel小姐下厨，然后她就会像爸爸和妈妈一样爱上我的。”

Bilbo凑近Balin解释道，“现在的Proudfoot太太以其能将包括水在内的一切东西烧焦的能力而闻名。如今她已经好多了，不过有一阵她觉得Odo甚至都活不过蜜月。那家伙的胃是铁打的。”

Thorin和Olo还在说着话，注意力都在对方身上。“听上去是好消息，”Thorin道，探过身和小哈比人共谋大计。“你瞧，我正在试着向一个哈比人求婚，我必须知道该怎么做。你有什么建议吗？”

Bilbo呻吟着把头埋进胳膊里。Fili和Kili现在真的在笑了，即使他们啥也没说，但看上去被这情形逗乐了。

“你在！”Olo大叫道，随后迅速捂住了嘴。“你在？”他重复道，这次声音小得更像耳语。

Thorin点点头，看上去十分严肃。Dwalin在国王身旁翻了个白眼，然后给了Bilbo某个表情好像在问为何哈比人能忍受这种傻瓜。但看着Thorin与小哈比人如此互动其实很甜蜜。Olo在国王身边似乎不怎么在意礼仪，哈比人孩童与矮人国王的混搭透着天真。不过Thorin的表现才是让Bilbo的心悸动的原因，看着他与Olo交流中露出的温柔体贴，这可不是Bilbo预见到的，尽管他也不该太惊讶。Thorin的确有两个年轻的外甥，所以他肯定有和儿童交流的经验。

“那个嘛，”Olo思索着Thorin的问题，舌头伸出来。“如果你想和某个哈比人结婚，你得给他们做个花冠。我们哈比人喜欢花朵，既然你是个国王，那就可以做成王冠。然后你得为他们做晚饭。我们喜欢吃的。哦！你还得跳舞。结婚的人总是要跳舞。他们还要亲嘴，不过我觉得那个太恶心了，所以别干那事。”

“你是个非常睿智的哈比人，”Thorin道，他瞥向Bilbo眨了眨眼。

“我知道，”Olo肯定道，把最后一块草莓挞塞进嘴里。“国王大人，你要和我舅舅结婚吗？”

“要看是哪个舅舅，”Thorin朝捶打他的Bilbo哈哈大笑。“我不想要那个因为你拔了洋葱就威胁要把你丢进河里的舅舅。我担心和那个在一起，我的园艺技能会很快让我倒霉的。”

“不，笨蛋，是我的Bilbo舅舅！”Olo咯咯笑着，不小心把吃了一半的草莓喷到自己大腿上，Thorin迅速捡起来不假思索地朝背后一扔。

“现在别说那个啦，”Bilbo试着劝道，不过Thorin早就点头表示同意。矮人国王越过小哈比人的头顶，牵住Bilbo的手。

“他非常狡猾很难追到手，”Thorin坏笑着飞快吻了吻哈比人的手背。“你的Bilbo舅舅不会让自己被漂亮的小玩意俘虏，我费了很多功夫来找能讨他欢心的东西。”

“哈！”Bilbo难以置信地笑起来。“到目前为止你送的每样东西都很完美！我不明白你干嘛要小题大做。Olo，别信这个矮人，他就是几周前朝我门廊上堆满花的那个人。”

“喂，”Dwalin抱怨道。“我花了很多力气搞到那些花。用了一整天，而我得到的是头上一个包。”

“我记得那事！”Olo兴奋地从座位上跳起来。“那很好玩，Saradoc Brandybuck让我们都爬到树上扔石头。他说矮人们袭击了夏尔，我们得保护大家！”

Bilbo和Dwalin朝Thorin瞪了一眼。

“对，那个，我当时就想给Bilbo道歉，”Thorin冥顽不灵地解释道。“你们都那么极端地针对我又不是我的错。是Gloin建议我花送得越多，饶恕来得越快。”

Dwalin哼了一声，翻了个白眼。“你不该听一个为放下他老婆最爱的果酱就建了一个地窖的笨蛋。Ovrimi现在有两千瓶桃子果酱，而没有足够的面包去抹它们，而她母亲觉得Gloin是个痴呆，浪费那么多地方储存食物，而她则想要有个房间和他们同住。”

Bilbo发自内心地大笑起来，他知道Gloin有多讨厌他的岳母，对矮人耍了个诡计好不让她与他们同住并不惊讶。真的有两千瓶果酱。Bilbo敢用他的黄铜纽扣打赌，数字一直维持在这水平，没有一回库存短缺，屋子里也不会有空架子。

Olo靠着Bilbo，因为吃饱而显得睡意朦胧。他很可能错过了午睡时间，跟着他舅舅整天在外面。Balin告诉Thorin他们无论如何都该走了，得去射箭场，那里比竞技场更远，更靠近精灵们的营地。Olo因为听到精灵又兴奋起来，开始问起Tauriel和Legolas。

“等精灵们来拜访夏尔，你觉得——”Olo开口道，但立马被转身瞪着他们的Thorin打断。

“精灵！拜访夏尔？”Thorin咆哮道，似乎被Bilbo背叛了。“那是什么时候计划的，还有为啥你一点儿也没跟我说？”

Bilbo交叉双臂叹了口气，“我不知道我们哈比人干所有事情还得先通过你？我们就是给精灵们办个派对，精灵国王说他从没参加过哈比人派对，只邀请Tauriel有点不好意思，所以请几个精灵来参加庆典没什么大不了的。”

Thorin气急败坏地说，“你邀请了Thranduil来夏尔参加派对，因为你对他感到很抱歉。需不需要我提醒你他是谁！”

就连Fili和Kili现在看上去也被哈比人搞糊涂了，他们的表情从困惑转到生气，开始用矮人语互相交谈，还朝Bilbo比划。事实上，Balin似乎是唯一没有对这消息不高兴的人，他靠着帐篷的门叹气，而其他人则围住两个哈比人要求解释。

“我当然知道他是谁！”Bilbo愤怒地说道。“你干嘛那么不高兴？”

“他是Thranduil，而你觉得邀请他和他的臣民来夏尔很正常，好像他们就只是从…从山坡那头来的访客！”

听到这话Bilbo震惊地站起来。Thorin是真的在暗示哈比人们不够资格来举办一场为精灵们的派对？这个念头！他还不知道Thorin居然是这样的势利眼，而他还想要与某个哈比人结为伴侣。幸好现在出了这事， 而不是更晚。想想看，他还曾经想让自己的族人们忍受Thorin的这种轻蔑。

“真不敢相信，”Bilbo气呼呼地说，试图不要在其他人和Olo面前发火。也许他只是误解了Thorin生气的原因？他吸了几口气压下怒意，然后理智地考虑。“Thorin，你不讲道理。”

“不讲道理！”矮人大吼大叫着高举双手。好像Bilbo才是那个执拗的人。

Bilbo气呼呼地站起身把Olo拉进臂弯里。在Thorin当着他小外甥的面训斥他之前他就会走人。“没错。你想要与我一起和哈比人们参加明天Lobelia的婚礼，所以我不明白你为何对这周末Thranduil国王与我们一起庆祝那么不满。我们是很好的主人，明白在王室面前该有的正确礼仪。”

Thorin被呛到了一会儿，张着嘴不知所措地望着Bilbo。“你-你怎么能，我没-没有！Bilbo，你在无理取闹！”

“我！”Bilbo把Olo揽到胸前，伸手捂住了小哈比人的耳朵。“Thorin，你正在客人们面前丢人现眼。现在给我停下。”

“Baggins先生，”Fili开口道，但他一发现哈比人给所有人阴沉的瞪视后闭了嘴。Thorin把手搭在他外甥肩上，他们互相交换了一下眼神。

“你别插手，”Bilbo对王子嘘着。“你舅舅是个蠢蛋，我怀疑他能不能解释清楚为何他对精灵们访问夏尔这件事那么不讲理。嗯，Thorin？你觉得我们哈比人不够资格来招待精灵们？是这样吗？”

“我没说过这话！”Thorin像被Bilbo打到一样朝后退，因为看到Olo抓紧了Bilbo而放低了音量。“我没觉得哈比人不够资格，这不是我生气的原因。要我说的话，精灵们才配不上你们呢！我就是不喜欢Thranduil和他的人在哈比人身边转。他会让你敌视我，把你偷走！”

Bilbo高声大笑起来。他不明白Thorin为何要这么做这么说。暗示Bilbo会轻易迅速地被动摇、还有精灵国王会想要他简直是侮辱人！好像Thranduil是很差劲的人，仅仅为了好玩就把Bilbo从Thorin身边偷走。“我确信精灵国王已经结婚，而且你要是以为我那么不忠诚，一时兴起就会离你而去，那你明天就别来了。”

“Bilbo，”Thorin恳求道，他冲上去阻止哈比人往外跑。入座的号角声响起，尽管Bilbo宁愿Thorin能放过他，离开去主持比赛，矮人却拒绝让Bilbo走开。“求你，Bilbo。我不是那个意思。不要，求你了，我不想你对我生气。”

“为什么？因为我生气会让Thranduil更容易偷走我的心？你这个智障矮人，Thorin Oakenshield，”Bilbo抽了抽鼻子，一只手抚摸着Olo的后背，然后当Thorin试图伸开双臂搂住他俩时猛地躲开了。“你——你这个软脚板、爱屯食物的大鼻子混蛋！”

Olo脸埋在Bilbo肩头，惊讶地倒吸了口气。小朋友也许从没听到一个哈比人嘴里会吐出这种脏话，不过Bilbo太火大了。在回去的路上他会向Olo解释不要在其他人面前重复这些话。

“Bilbo，”Thorin面对哈比人的怒意不得不鼓起勇气露出微笑。“我就是你说的这种人（译者：我真的好想翻成“朕就是这样的汉子啊”；hana0插花：大舅真是狗腿的可以，又是谄媚的笑，败给他了……OTZ）。我很抱歉。我只是……”

“善妒的傻瓜？”Dwalin补充道，他尴尬地站在他的国王身后朝哈比人求情。

“对，我想是这样……我是出了名的——”Thorin试图要继续，但Kili高声说道。

“红眼笨蛋？”

“的确如此……”Thorin皱起眉，但没有否认这个贬损。“Bilbo，我知道有时候我是——”

Fili摇着头，“让人难以忍受的白痴？”

“好了够啦！”Thorin朝他们咆哮道，好像对这些应得的骂人话并不怎么生气。其他人只是耸耸肩，似乎对整件事都厌倦了，但等Thorin后背对着他们之后，他们互相坏笑着。

“没错，我就是那样的，现在我的缺点说够了吧！”Thorin挥着手臂嚷道。“对不起，我是想说这个！我只是担心你，就这样。比起任何矮人，我最讨厌那个矫揉造作、傲慢自大还喜欢吃草的精灵国王。我怀疑他想跟你混在一起是有什么阴谋。”

Bilbo眨巴着眼睛，惊讶地大张着嘴。Thorin会那么坦诚，还面对自己的缺点，这真是太让人震惊了。Olo用拳头捂住窃笑，自顾自扮着“吃草的家伙”。Balin在门边叹息转移了一下哈比人的注意力，随后他又转回去看着Thorin。要不是他的矮人那么难搞定，Bilbo会对拖住那么多人感到内疚的。

“我——我觉得你想错了，”Bilbo昂着头说道。Thranduil一点儿也不像Thorin认为的那么恐怖。不管他们之间过去有什么恩怨过节，都和Bilbo没关系。他可以按自己意愿和别人交朋友，而在夏尔招待精灵们参加派对对哈比人们来说是好事。或许还有机会能和密林签订贸易协议。

Thorin似乎对他的反驳并不吃惊。“那我们就求同存异吧。”

“好，”Bilbo点点头。

“很好，”Thorin下了结论。

“我们现在能走了吗？”Fili抱怨道，两个在吵架的人刚才无视了他。

Thorin靠近两个哈比人，Bilbo放任国王揽住他的后背。“我很抱歉对你大吼大叫。”

“道歉接受，”Bilbo哼了哼，把Olo往上抱一点。小哈比人偷瞄着Throin，比起之前吵架时的焦虑，他现在没那么怕Thorin了。这让人放下了心，要是Olo又害怕起Thorin的话Bilbo就不知道该怎么办了。虽然他通常都很享受矮人国王的陪伴，但要是Olo不愿意跟着他是不会强迫的。

“我还是不喜欢让Thranduil不受监督地在夏尔活动，”过了一会儿Thorin喃喃自语道。他似乎对其他人因为这句话而呻吟的表现大吃一惊，Bilbo朝他皱起眉。“怎么？”

“舅舅，拜托，”Kili发着牢骚。“我应该去参加射箭比赛了。要是等你再和Baggins先生费尽心力解决问题的话，我们就得永远呆在这里了。”

“好吧，这事我们一会儿再说。”

Bilbo鼻子朝天从其他人身旁走过，跟着Balin走出帐篷。“不，我们不会。”

“半身人，你别再那么挑事儿了！”Thorin不得不加快脚步跟上。


	20. 二十、 ~ Arrows~弓箭比赛

对别人的视线视而不见说起来容易做起来难。Bilbo不知道是因为他们跟在山下之王Thorin Oakenshield身边才引来那些注目礼，还是因为他们俩个完全不搭调的哈比人伴随在矮人国王左右才得到那么多Bilbo不习惯的注视。没有立刻想到这个状况他觉得自己傻透了，但是仔细思量后他人充满兴味的目光也不是那么不能理解。他忘记了山里大部分居民已经听说他们的国王即将订婚，而且很可能因此推测是否Bilbo就是他们国王追求的哈比人。

他们这么猜也没错，Bilbo酸溜溜地想。如果Thorin能把他的大嘴巴闭上，那他的生活肯定会变得截然不同。他依然能继续工作，最好的情况是能更久地享受认识Thorin之前默默无闻的生活。突然间，他想念那种淹没在人潮中、稍不留神就会被踩到的感觉，那样他就不用忍受那么多窃窃私语和指指点点。值得庆幸的是，大部分疑惑的凝视和侧目都来自矮人。人类和精灵大多看着Thorin，根本注意不到只有他们一半身高的哈比人，这让Bilbo的压力减轻了不少。他们的眼睛跟着骄傲的国王，金银打造的皇冠完美贴服在头顶。

Bilbo盯着Thorin的后背，欣赏着矮人的姿态，此时他看起来比自己身高要高大十倍，即使是身边的精灵和人类都要尊敬他、服从他的号令。而某天Bilbo会作为国王的伴侣走在他身边，获得更多符合那个身份的注目。那个想象令他感到苦涩。

“哎哟！”Olo叫了一声，抓住Bilbo的胳膊。年长的哈比人眨了眨眼，突然意识到自己握着小哈比人的手力气太大了。Bilbo小心地放开手，让Olo自己跟在他身边。

“抱歉，宝贝。”Bilbo轻声说。Dwalin出现在他身边，递给他一块从甜点店顺出来的饼干。如果不是正好看到商人是免费给国王派对提供商品的话，他一定会责备矮人警卫。一个商人甚至冲到Fili面前，要把一条又粗大又笨重的金链子送给他，但是矮人王子礼貌地拒绝了。在Thorin带领下，Bilbo和Olo被迫夹在队伍中间，不必应付国王周围那些热情到恨不得把自己扔过去的零售、批发商们。在这种情况下看到其他人对Thorin的反应把他吓了一跳，Balin拍了拍Bilbo的肩膀，“我知道这和你过去的认知有些出路，但也不总是这么糟糕。”

“谢天谢地。”Bilbo叹了口气。 他不知道自己能否每天把这当做例行公事。现在看来，如果来自子民的视线和纠缠如此难缠的话，Thorin尽可能频繁地逃出来拜访夏尔是完全可以理解的。

“我不知道他怎么做到的。”Bilbo一边看着Thorin一边小声对年长的矮人说。皮毛外袍、厚重的羊毛长袍、银光闪闪的装饰物，他身上所有的物件都极其符合一个真正的国王。他走路的方式，举手抬足的样子——让哈比人忆起书中过去那些伟大的君王和他们威仪的形象。对矮人国王就是Thorin的认知他依然不敢相信，竟然是那个喜欢苹果派、不喜欢Pumpernickel大人的傻瓜矮人。

“你得知道，小伙子们就是在这样的注目下长大的。”Balin说，指了指Kili和Fili的背后。“对他们来说没有得到应有的注目是件新奇的事。这就是你对待Thorin的方式与众不同的原因，你根本不知道他是谁。你的情况正好相反，从模糊的认知到清晰明朗。可能令你不舒服，但是他们早就习惯了。”

“啊。”Bilbo点了点头。这样就说得通了。王子们和Thorin一直处在舞台的中心，他们的头衔从出生就如影随形，总是被周围的人观望着，所有人都知道他们每天的日程，而且被仔细彻底地检查过，他们的生活几乎没有任何自己的私人空间。

“但我还是不懂，我该如何应付这些。”

Balin偷偷对他露出一个微笑，“我肯定你会处理好，你看起来就是那种有强大神秘力量的类型，我想你能让自己大吃一惊的。”

Bilbo对他的赞扬受宠若惊，腼腆的微笑着。“谢谢你。”

这时响起一阵召唤弓箭手列队的号角，Kili从他们中间挤过去冲到Thorin身边，最后向他询问加入比赛的许可。国王在外甥跑开前抓住他，沉重地拍了拍年轻矮人肩膀。

“记住，无论结果如何，你让我感到骄傲，但是……”说到这里Thorin给他的外甥一个得意的表情，“如果你在今天的比赛中战胜那个娘娘腔的精灵王子，我就答应你提出的请求。”

Kili瞪大眼睛，看起来好像因为得到这样的诺言差点高兴的晕倒，“真的？”

Thorin点点头，“是的。”

跟他的哥哥分享了一个兴奋的眼神后，Kili靠上前，轻轻碰了碰舅舅的额头，意识到Thorin头上的王冠，“我的国王。”

他们用库兹都语小声嘀咕了几句，很快Kili冲到他们前面去了。Thorin和Fili看来为他们年轻的王子感到无比骄傲，望着Kili冲刺到裁判面前，宣读赛前誓言。Dwalin在他们驻足观望时催促他们继续向前走，之后他们的谈话一直围绕在Kili日益精湛的箭术上。

第二声号角响起时他们正好步入看台，Thorin径直走向看台上为他准备的王座，毫无端庄猛地坐进去。Bilbo向看台下张望，看到Thranduil和长湖镇的主人已经就位，手里端着一杯红酒。很奇怪戴尔的Bard国王缺席了。Balin告诉他那些国王没有义务每场竞技都出席，但是如果他们能够出席他们自己的子民会士气大增。

看向为Thorin和他的家族特意清空的区域，Bilbo看到还有几个座椅空着，琢磨着他是否被允许跟他们坐在一起。他不想因为自己跟Thorin的浪漫关系获得什么特权，别人可能会由此推断出根本不存在的意思，而且跟在王族身边或多或少会引起复杂的争端。如果Thorin只是一个普通的矮人，就不会有这么多艰难的抉择，只要坐在他身边就好，但实际上他是不是不能那么做？

Dis早就在那里安坐下来，靠在王座旁边一个巨大的天鹅绒垫子上，看到Bilbo四下张望寻找落脚点时跳了起来。“过来，Baggins先生，坐我旁边。”她挥手喊道。Bilbo迟疑了，不知道那是否恰当。王座周围落座的矮人各个衣着光鲜，一副脑满肠肥的样子，带着崇敬的表情看着他们的国王坐进王座。少数看着Bilbo的矮人只是有些奇怪的样子，但是有一两个看起来对他的出现不太高兴。

Thorin奇怪地看向他的妹妹，但是什么也没说，在Balin温和的催促下，Bilbo拖着脚穿过平台，坐在公主和Thorin的王座中间。Dis的另一边还坐着一位矮人，他想那可能是她的丈夫，他友好地对矮人微笑示意。Olo当然没有为那些对他们瞠目结舌的矮人多费心思，毫不犹豫直接跳到Bilbo的大腿上，全副心思都投在Tauriel优雅的姿态上。

“Baggins先生，让我为你介绍我的丈夫，Heptifili。”Dis说，另一个矮人微微点头示意时她也跟着微笑起来。

“如果你愿意的话，请叫我Hept。愿为您效劳，Baggins先生。”矮人的眼睛、鼻子还有他亲切的态度看起来非常像Kili，但是毛发的颜色却跟Fili一样。浓密金色的髭须松散着，髯须中夹杂着灰色【1】非常非常短，他和其他Bilbo见过的矮人不同，看来他对自己的外貌毫不在意。金色的头发也没有梳理，只有左耳边有一条小小的辫子，瞳孔是一种温和的棕色。他扭了扭浓密的眉毛向Bilbo抛了个媚眼，“我妻子说你是个美人，看来她没骗我。如果我再年轻几岁、没结婚的话我一定会——”

“Heptifili！”Thorin低吼道，怒视着他的妹夫。

“什么？”另一个矮人耸耸肩，顽皮地跟他的妻子交换了一个眼神。显然此时便能看出Dis和她的丈夫有多么相像，看到Fili呻吟着把脸埋在手里，Bilbo不由得想象每天跟他们在一起是多么欢乐的场面。Fili和Kili没有变的更加糟糕真是个奇迹。

Bilbo憋住笑尝试着礼貌地回礼，依然不确定他是否需要对与皇室联姻的人行躬身礼。“Bilbo，请允许我介绍，这是我的外甥Olo Proudfoot。见到你很高兴。”

“多么有礼貌，”Dis假装对她的丈夫耳语，声音足够大到让所有人听到。“Thorin配不上他，但他是国王，所以谁能拒绝他。我觉得他的……”Dis比划着，害得Bilbo的脸烧成红色，Thorin的下巴差点掉在地上。“——棒极了。柔软圆润，手感极佳。如果我的白痴哥哥没有先得手的话……well，我肯定你知道我们可以跟他做点儿什么，但是，唉，我们只能远远的垂涎那个哈比人。”

Hept仰靠着，从他妻子的肩膀上偷看Bilbo的臀部。“并不是特别‘遥远’，如果他就在隔壁卧室，亲爱的。或许我们的哥哥愿意分享？”Bilbo在众人的注目下局促不安地扭动起来，不知道他们是否是认真的。他能分辨出他们只是在戏弄他，但是他们审视过哈比人全身的时候眼中闪烁着渴望，他还大声地咽了口唾沫。

他还一直担心Fili和Kili的话题会影响到Olo。唯一没让Bilbo冲出去的原因是小哈比人根本就没分一点心思在他们的谈话上，始终忙着陶醉在Tauriel即将到来的胜利中，可爱地小声自言自语着。

“Dis。”Thorin低吼道，一把抱住哈比人的脑袋，猛地拉住自己的妹妹的辫子。“注意在孩子面前的影响。还有，告诉你一无是处的流氓丈夫，离我的意中人远点儿，否则我会把他的胡子刮下来喂猪。如果再让我看到你的手放在Bilbo身上任何地方，你的胡子也别想要了。”

“喔。”Dis撅着嘴答道。Hept安抚地环住她的肩膀，两人飞快地亲吻了彼此。“他们还没结婚，我的星星。”Hept雀跃地说，“依然有时间让Thorin败露缺点，Baggins先生终究会发现相比之下我们多么有吸引力，到时候他就会醒悟了。”

“我当然不会！”Bilbo叫喊道，在确定Olo没有听到后转向Thorin，“我不会的，我向你保证。”

Thorin从高耸的座椅上俯视着Bilbo，露出一个开怀的笑脸，借口摘掉Bilbo金色卷发中根本不存在的树叶，手指轻轻刷过哈比人的尖耳朵。“我知道，比起他们我更相信你，而且我想是时候把王室侧翼搬到大厅的另一头了。”

Bilbo红着脸，思考那意味着什么，以及他在暗示什么。未来他要跟Thorin共享一个房间，婚后他们有更多时间独处。尽管有其他人的勾引，不管出于什么目的什么意图，他只想每天早晨在Thorin的床上醒来，依偎在他爱的矮人身边。

Fili可能厌倦了双亲的玩笑，从Thorin和Balin中间的位置站起来，走到他的母亲和Bilbo中间砰地一声坐了下来。他瞪了自己的父亲一眼，引得Hept大笑起来，他的母亲咯咯嘲笑着王子有多么严肃。但是Thorin对他的外甥赞扬地微笑起来。

“我为他们道歉。”Thorin轻柔说，“如果他们让你感到不适，我可以理解你选择其他地方落座。Bofur和Bombur周围还有几个位置，你想过去坐吗？”

巡视整个人群，最后Bilbo看到了两个矮人。Bombur和Bofur两人倚靠着篱笆，在其他弓箭手逐个被介绍时用库兹都语大声叫喊谩骂着。Gimli 和 Glóin在他们附近，年轻的矮人每次看到有精灵向前对他们的国王鞠躬时都发出一阵冷嘲热讽。等到Legolas 向前鞠躬时，精灵冲Gimli眨眨眼，年轻的矮人吓得摔进椅子里。出乎他父亲的意料，他在剩下的时间里一直安静地坐在那里。

“如果你不介意的话，我想留在这儿。”Bilbo回答道，听点到Kili的名字时跟着拍起手来。Dis和Hept高声欢呼，矮人男子跺着脚打着呼哨，他的妻子相比之下要端庄的多。在热烈的欢呼喝彩声中，王子羞红了脸，对他们微微挥了挥手。

直到Tauriel出列，Olo才发出声响。他猛然拉高的声音把Thorin也吓了一跳，看到小哈比人突然狂热起来不禁皱起眉。他们全都低估了Olo对精灵女士的专注和热忱，即使Tauriel也惊讶地回头张望噪音的来源，显得有点难为情。

“精力充沛的小家伙。”Fili低声说，转回头看向弓箭手们，他们转身面向远处箭靶的方向。裁判员正在解释规则，把箭递给选手们。台上所有人开始平静下来，观看着选手们测试弓弦，拉起与视线平齐。因为知道精灵的视力惊人，所以Bilbo毫不疑惑他们中的有人能赢得这一轮比赛。可是话又说回来了，Bilbo从来没见识过Kili的技术，也许他也非常棒。

“哦！哦！”Olo激动地站了起来，虽然片刻之前还疲惫的打不起精神，现在看来活泼的不得了。“我希望Tauriel小姐赢！”

Fili偷偷抱住小哈比人的腰，给他搔起痒来。“什么！你不希望Kili赢！叛徒！我抓到叛徒了，Thorin舅舅！哈比人是逆贼！”

Olo边叫边笑，扭动着逃出王子的怀抱，躲在Dwalin的身后。“不，救命！救我，Dwalin先生！”

对大喊大叫声无奈地叹了口气，矮人警卫把Olo抱起来让他骑在肩膀上，远离Fili够得到的范围。小哈比人疯笑着，伸长脖子越过矮人的大块头看向比赛场地。弓箭手准备就绪，随时等候射出第一箭。

“我看不到！”

坐在Dwalin身后的矮人对Olo冷嘲热讽起来，小哈比人立刻回头对他嘘了一声，矮人感到有些窘迫。Dwalin看着场地方向，根本没注意到发生的事。每个人的心思都集中在比赛上。

Bilbo因为某个熟悉的矮人面孔退缩了，他是Thorin的顾问之一，前几天看到他出现就表现的不太高兴。担心那个矮人的态度会让Olo不快，Bilbo不想让年轻的哈比人靠近他。他不知道那个顾问是对哈比人有看法，还是单单对Bilbo有意见，他不能让Olo快乐的一天被某个轻蔑他们的人破坏掉。他向Olo走去，示意Dwalin把小哈比人交给他，希望能远离那个不友好的矮人。矮人警卫带着困惑的表情把Olo交给他，随后Thorin把小哈比人从Bilbo怀里拉了过去，而且拒接让他离开。

Thorin把Olo放在王座上，小哈比人太小了没占多少地方，刚好填满国王和扶手间的空间。Olo困惑地眨眨眼，愣了半晌，随即被崭新的高度和视野吸引了去。Thorin为了确保小哈比人舒服自在，把小男孩抱在身边靠着他，一边把靠垫围了一圈，直到每件事物都布置妥当了才放开他。好像打赢了一场胜仗般得意地笑看着自己的成果，Thorin把Olo放好后问道：“他在这里可以有完整的视野。是不是，Olo先生？”

“是——是的。”Olo小声说，看起来有点紧张和困惑。第一箭射出时Olo没有兴奋地大喊大叫，取而代之Olo不幸地注意到他们身后那个不高兴的矮人，于是躲在Thorin的胳膊底下，Bilbo为此感到非常抱歉。因为大多数人的注意力都集中在Kili身上，他们根本没有留心到两个哈比人突然沉默下来的态度。

“看哪！”Hept大笑着说，“我们的儿子除了长得俊俏和爱惹麻烦之外终于有其他优点了。他进入下一轮了。”

“他是个训练有素的战士，父亲。我们受过五年以上的训练。”Fili瞪了眼另一个矮人说。Bilbo因为他对自己父亲突然表现出的敌意吓了一跳，似乎一提到Kili他们之间的气氛就变得紧张起来。这个突发情况成功地转移了Bilbo对不高兴矮人的注意力，Olo紧挨着Thorin安全地蜷缩在王座里。Bilbo尽量把注意力集中在比赛和聆听朋友们的谈论上，避免继续为粗鲁的矮人烦恼。对于某些只会对他们怒目而视，吓坏了小Olo的矮人，他确实无能为力，而且在公共场合大吵大闹是不合宜的。

最后Dis注意到儿子的情绪，伸手插进他的头发里，梳理浓密的金色卷发。“你们的父亲知道Kili很刻苦，他只是在开玩笑。”

Fili哼了一声躲开她的手，全副心思都集中在弟弟身上，一些弓箭手因为一发未中被护送出比赛场地。少数选手正中靶心，Legolas、Kili和Tauriel就在其中。但是随着比赛的继续越发艰难起来，Balin解释说靶子会随着比赛进行挪到更远的地方，如果打成平手竞赛者需要在马背上进行射击。

“Olo。”Bilbo轻声说，试着把年轻矮人的注意从背后讨厌的矮人身上转移开。“好像Tauriel刚才正中靶心，不是每个人都能做到呢。”

Thorin挑了挑眉但是假装没听到，无视Olo半个身子爬出扶手跟他舅舅密谋的行为。小哈比人的不安因为来自家人的亲昵和提及精灵女士舒缓了不少。

“我看不清那么远。”Olo小声回道，“但是她做的那么好？她赢了吗？”

Bilbo摇了摇头，整了整Olo的衬衫领子，因为跟Kili的打闹和Thorin的大惊小怪有些凌乱。“现在还没有，宝贝。她得坚持到最后才能赢。”

“哦，好吧。”Olo坐回去，弓箭手射出第二箭时小拳头捏住Thorin的袍子。箭搭在弦上他不禁屏住了呼吸，随即弦被松开、箭急速射中靶子，这时他才长出一口气。远处传来击中木靶的声响，裁判立刻跑向漆过的圆靶，看看是谁击中了目标。

Kili、Tauriel和Legolas自然而然进入下一轮以及接下来的几轮。随着靶子越来越远，Kili表现得就越是糟糕。每次Tauriel和Legolas都几乎射中靶心，矮人王子却慢慢离中心越来越远，有几次只射中第二或第三个环。剩下其他的竞争者是几个精灵和一名人类，看起来矮人获胜的希望渺茫。

在骑射前倒数第二轮射击中，Kili和Legolas同时败下阵来。Kili的弓无法让矮人射的更远，射出后偏离靶子寸许钉在旁边一颗树上。Legolas的箭也离开目标擦过靶子边缘，滑向一边消失在草丛里。两个王子同时发出挫败的呻吟，但是他们没有久留迅速离开比赛场地，以便Tauriel和蒙面的人类可以继续进行下一轮。

看起来Thorin没有对失败表现得特别失望，也许是因为严格来说Legolas没有打败他的外甥。他在座位里不安地挪动了一阵，但是也可能是因为Olo充满期待地动来动去、用力拽着他斗篷的缘故。小哈比人好像由衷希望Tauriel能获胜。

Bilbo轻推Fili的肩膀，对沮丧的矮人王子露出鼓励的微笑。“他表现的不错，能在失败前打败那么多精灵的人可不多。”

“是么？”Kili抬起头，失望的表情稍稍舒缓了些。

“当然。”Bilbo向他保证。“众所周知，精灵们是箭术专家，所以有那么多精灵输给Kili大人，这绝对是卓绝的成就，说明他的技术相当娴熟。”

“他一直刻苦练习，”Fili说，向他父亲的方向瞪了一眼。“矮人并不赞同选择弓箭作为武器。”

“为什么不？”Bilbo好奇地问。他知道只要能掌握并能用它打败敌人，矮人赞同所有种类的武器。过去Bilbo曾在山下王国见过弓箭手，虽然数量不多而且多在守备位置。

Fili耸耸肩，“我也说不清，但是那看起来就像是精灵的把戏。矮人不擅长远程攻击武器，我们的视力并不适合，像Kili那样瞄准远距离外的目标对于我们来说非常吃力。”

“所以Kili真的相当棒。”Bilbo带着讶异的兴奋说。他的父母和Thorin应该为年轻的王子能掌握少数人才能掌握的技能而感到骄傲。即使Bilbo拥有优秀的哈比人视力，也无法像Kili那样射中那么远距离以外的目标。

“但是他没赢。”Hept叹了口气，揉揉肩膀好像已经坐累了。Dis拧了把她丈夫的大腿，看来这个动作对另一个矮人起作用了。在Fili看向他们时小声用库兹都语交谈着什么。

比赛最后没有进行到骑射就决出了胜负，因为Tauriel也脱靶了，箭击中Kili之前射中那棵树。轮到那个人类时，他完美地射中靶心。看台上爆发出此起彼伏的欢呼声，矮人和人类激动地跳起来。Tauriel跟胜利者握握手然后离开场地，留下冠军接受人群的欢呼。

跟观众挥手示意后，冠军摘下头巾，这时Bilbo才注意到那个人类是国王巴德。

Bard夸张地向矮人们鞠了个躬，他天生英俊的外表此时为了回馈那些兴奋的呐喊变得俏皮起来。“谢谢你，Thorin，Thráin之子，Thror之孙，山下之王。是你鼓励我亲自参与到这次竞技中，能够打败这些天赋秉异的对手我感到无上荣幸。”

Thorin差点忍不住跟着一起大笑起来，他跟着其他人一起为Bard的胜利鼓掌，点了点头表示默默接受他的感谢。对于Bard的胜利，戴尔和长湖镇的人类兴奋得快要发疯了，女人们向场内扔着手帕，男人们蹦跳起来。看来人类也没敢对箭术比赛中战胜精灵抱太大希望，意想不到的胜利让他们格外激动。精灵对这种被蒙在鼓里的行为表现得不太高兴，但是Thranduil端起酒杯祝贺时他们都安静了下来。

Thorin向精灵王的方向假笑着说，“如果精灵没有赢得最终的胜利，那么我想就算是我们所有人都赢了。”

“Thorin！”Bilbo责备地喊道，但最后是Olo阻止了矮人国王发表意见。

小哈比人生气撅起嘴推开Thorin的胳膊，扭动着打算离开。“Tauriel小姐做的好极了，只是因为他是国王她才没赢。国王永远能取得胜利，所以她也没办法。”

Thorin挑起眉，“你的意思是国王无往不利？”

“当然。”Olo撅着嘴盘起他的小胳膊。可怜的孩子真的为精灵的失败伤心的不得了，甚至比Tauriel本人还要难过。

“你看，”Thorin说着点了点Olo的鼻子，“那不是真的，国王也经常失败，不管是在比赛、谈判还是其他的战争。我们和你们一样，我们必须学习很多东西，掌握不同技能，但是我们不是每件事都能做到最好。虽然大家希望我们成为最骁勇的战士和领导者，在有机会取得胜利前，责任有时候可能已经把我们压垮、击倒。事实上，对我们来说更加艰难，因为我们必须学习很多科目，掌握不同类型的武器，然后我们才能为人民做到最好，保护你们大家。任何人不会需要一个只擅长坐在那里整天大吃大喝的国王的，是不是？”

“我不知道。”Olo抿起嘴咬住嘴唇。Thorin对大腿上的哈比人轻柔地微笑起来，看起来对Olo的犹豫毫不在意。

“啊！不，舅舅，别那么说！”Fili哭喊着飞过来压在Bilbo身上，对Olo伸出手。“你把我梦想成为的国王形象撕成碎片了。”

“整天吃喝的国王？”Bilbo咳了一声，王子的体重出乎意料的重。

“是的！”

Olo对王子咯咯笑起来，Fili伸手搔小哈比人的肚子时他紧紧靠向Thorin。Fili在玩闹中无意间踢到了Dis的膝盖，胳膊肘撞到了Bilbo的肚子。两个人发出一声惊呼，差点从椅子上摔下去。后面的矮人伸手接住他们，扶他们坐回去。

“Fili！”Hept大声呵斥道，立刻查看他妻子的情况。Dis试图安抚他，不断说她什么事都没有、没什么她自己不能应付的，但是他的丈夫听不进去。

“看看你是怎么对待你母亲的！在她脆弱的——”

“亲爱的！”Dia咬着牙挤出一个微笑又掐了Hept一把。矮人男士停了下来，歪着头看向他的妻子。没有任何言语和动作，但是他们之间传递着无声的讯息，于是Hept安静了下来。王子从Bilbo身上爬下来站起身。

“抱歉，我……”Fili对他的母亲和Bilbo道了歉，然后借口找Kili离开了。他们目送着他离开，Dwalin嘀咕着‘傻瓜矮人’，为此Balin责打了他的弟弟。面对这样的场面，表面上看没有人特别不安，Bilbo不了解父亲和儿子们间的关系究竟是怎样的。

“这孩子。”Hept抱怨着。

“没关系，你知道他们是怎样的。他们那个样子你也有部分责任。”Dis翻了翻白眼。

Bilbo几乎错过了Hept对Thorin的眼神，国王忙着照顾Olo也没有注意到。他们间紧张的气氛到底是因为Thorin，还是他的儿子们，Bilbo推测Hept对Fili和Kili不寻常的表现是对Thorin不满的转嫁行为。不了解他们家族的内部情况，Bilbo想还是别插手的好。他无权提出意见或者建议一个人该怎么对待自己的亲人，特别是在矮人们还是皇室家族的情况下。

回头看了眼Thorin，Bilbo看到矮人正在跟小哈比人小声聊着天，Olo面对面坐在Thorin的膝盖上，小手指绕着国王众多项链中的一条，小声窃笑着。

“你们俩聊什么呢？”

“什么都没有。”Olo咯咯笑起来。

“告诉你就不是秘密了，不是么。”Thorin说，对Bilbo露出傲慢的表情。Dis在他身后哼了一声，但是Bilbo没有回头看。他可以想象Thorin的表情说明了某种意图，矮人鼻子翘到天上还撅着嘴的表情滑稽极了。

Bilbo站起来双手叉腰怀疑地盯着两个人，无视周围其他矮人一脸快要晕倒的表情。就算是Thorin贴心地维护小家伙，他也不相信他们俩不会惹上某种麻烦。直觉告诉他他们在谈论他，Bilbo非常了解一旦Thorin觉得可以会做到什么地步。

“你最好不要现在就告诉矮人国王我们哈比人的所有秘密，Olo。领主会对你感到失望的，如果你父亲失去迷雾山谷最好的酿酒家的地位，他要怎么赚钱养活你们？怎么给你买你一直想要的弹弓了？”

“现在我想要一套弓箭。”Olo大声说着跳下Thorin的膝盖，抱住Bilbo的大腿。“我要学习箭术，要变得比Bard国王更厉害，然后Tauriel就会疯狂地爱上我了。

”

Thorin对Bilbo皱起眉，“哈比人的秘密？什么哈比人的秘密？”

Bilbo大笑起来，伸手梳理Olo的卷发，“如果我现在告诉你就不是秘密了，不是么，尊敬的殿下？”

Thorin翻翻白眼也跟着站起来，看起来其他矮人都等着国王先离座他们才能退场，以便Thorin和他的家人能不受干扰顺利离开。那个矮人对Bilbo和Olo露出危险的眼神，但是他什么都没说，也没任何威胁他们的行为，所以Bilbo对他置之不理，其他人对他是否配跟在Thorin或他的家人身边的看法他根本无能为力。

Dis询问Bilbo是否愿意加入他们一起共进晚餐，但是他回绝了，因为Olo又开始打呵欠了。小家伙忙了一天累坏了，Bilbo担心他会在吃饭的时候打瞌睡栽进汤里。Olo看起来连最后再拜访精灵向Tauriel祝贺的精力都没有，尽管小哈比人非常希望能那么做。

得知他们不能参加晚宴的消息每个人看起来都很失望，Dwalin甚至提出要陪他们走回夏尔。Bilbo摇了摇头，解释说天色还早，走回去没什么危险不需要有警卫保护他们。其他人经过激烈的争论才同意他离开，能够摆脱护送独自带Olo回家让Bilbo松了口气。

Thorin专注的目光让Bilbo停下脚步，即使一大群人围着他们看，两个人还是不由自主迈步走向彼此。Thorin的体温贴在Bilbo的身边，两人靠着彼此只为轻轻说几句话。

“明天能见到你吗？”

Thorin点点头，抱起Olo放在自己怀里，跟有气无力的小哈比人告别，他用矮人朋友间碰撞额头的习俗跟小家伙道别。

“哎哟！”Olo情不自禁笑出声，一只手拍拍自己的额头。

“那一点也不疼。”Thorin大笑起来，话虽如此他还是保证他的动作不会伤到哈比人。发现Olo只是在逗弄他，搔起小哈比人的脚心。无疑Olo跟矮人变得非常友好，那些放肆的行为不会对陌生人做，反观Thorin也不怎么在意。

“什么时候？”Thorin问Bilbo，一点儿也不在意Olo摸了摸他的王冠，仔细研究着突出尖角的设计。

“午餐以后。”Bilbo说。他决定给他们留足够的时间修改Thorin任何不符合的着装，充裕的时间保证从容准时地参加聚会。他们第一次同时出场迟到是不礼貌的，如果迟到会给夏尔好管闲事的人留下口实，也会对他们将来订婚造成不利的影响。

“到时候见。”Thorin轻声说，把Olo递给他，手指刷过Bilbo的手臂。哈比人因碰触打了个颤，抬头看向Thorin，渴望他们最后能有一个告别之吻。只要能用自己的嘴唇感受Thorin的，他会对规矩礼貌视而不见，但是他冥冥中知道Thorin不会在一大群他的子民面前那么做，在他人面前公开展露自己比现在更丰富的情绪并不是Thorin的性格。

这个想法点燃Bilbo心中的火焰，Thorin做了那么多向Bilbo证明自己，毫无保留展示他对哈比人的渴望，而Bilbo却没能回报相同的情感。Bilbo觉得自己在这方面有些怠慢，他暗自决定回到家以后尽快开始制作爱之匙。那是最低限度他可以做到的事，等都灵之日结束后，他们就会回到规律的求偶期，到那时他一定会像个合格的哈比人那样恰当地追求Thorin作为回报。

最后再次跟其他人别过后厚着脸皮用爱慕的眼神看了眼Thorin，Bilbo出发回夏尔去了。天气依然很好，天空蔚蓝、气温适宜。如果不是因为Olo太累了，他非常愿意放任自己享受这天剩下的时光。

快到塔克镇时Bilbo才想起来，于是他轻轻晃了晃Olo，亲了亲小哈比人的太阳穴，为不得不唤醒他轻声道歉安抚着。

“我想让你帮我保守秘密。”

“像Thorin先生那样？”Olo打着呵欠说。

“唔，说不好。”Bilbo说，好奇Thorin到底让年轻的哈比人为他保守怎样的秘密，是否需要他担心。“我只是想让你在他和我明天一起参加婚礼的时候，不要告诉其他人Thorin的真实身份。因为会让其他人分心，那样Lobelia小姐会活活剥了我的皮。”

“啊？”Olo对他眨眨睡意朦胧的大眼睛。

Bilbo向上颠了颠小哈比人，“我不想让Lobelia小姐或者其他人现在就知道Thorin是国王，我们想之后给大家一个惊喜。”   

“哦，好吧。”说完最后一个词，Olo的脑袋嘭地一声倒在Bilbo的肩膀上，立刻回到睡梦中去了。这就是他们到达塔克镇时Odo看到的画面，一个疲惫的小哈比人和他急切想要归家的舅舅。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】mustache：髭须； beard：髯须。


	21. 二十一、~ Ribbons and Bows ~缎带与蝴蝶结

婚礼那天早晨天气晴朗、阳光万里，是两个哈比人喜结良缘、永结同心的好日子。

小丘顶端的袋底洞——Bilbo的门口是目击所有实况的绝佳视野。现在聚会树已经装饰完毕，遮阳篷也搭好了，所有的装饰工作基本完成。一些家庭成员在场地中做最后的确认工作，保证每件事都安排妥当，看是否有充足的座椅，管弦乐队的舞台是否搭好，舞池用绳子隔开谨防散放的羊进入。几个哈比人在公用道路上跑来跑去，在过道上撒满花瓣，用丝织品围住过道两边，使得通往婚礼现场的路上都充满浪漫气息。婚礼拱门上装饰着由白色和粉色的缎带编成的垂花饰，粉色的花朵和金色的麦穗交错着绑在门弓上，整个步道充满粉色的丝带和黄色的花朵，从拱门一直延伸到大路上。Bilbo做的牌子挂在拱门上，用极其醒目的硕大手写体书写着复姓Sackville-Baggins，离多远都能尽收眼底。

Bilbo一边在他自己的门廊上喝茶、抽烟，一边对邻居和为紧要关头行色匆匆的家族成员们挥手致意。很多人想知道他给那对新人准备了什么礼物，但是Bilbo含糊带过，告诉他们等一下就知道了。距离婚礼揭幕还有足够的时间，但是每个人都像在开始前还有很多没准备的样子，匆匆忙忙地跑回家或跑去市场，根本没时间停下来闲聊。连Hamfast看起来都很疲惫，Bell让他跑去他兄弟家，取他最好的那件衣服——Andwise借走在升迁聚会上穿，后来一直没还回去。

“早上好，Baggins先生。”Hamfast大声喊道。

“早，Gamgee！”Bilbo用握着烟斗那只手向他挥了挥。

另一个哈比人停了下来，靠在Bilbo的大门上。“Thorin先生今天会跟我们一起参加婚礼吗？我听传言说你会带客人一起参加。”

Bilbo带着微笑点了点头，“是的，他会来的晚点儿。他不得不跳过其他责任，以‘通过参加一场婚礼来增进哈比人与矮人的友谊’为借口。我是他的护卫。”

“哈！”Hamfast大笑起来，“好吧，你会是优秀的国王护卫。我只是希望他不会因为Lobelia小姐觉得我们哈比人都很糟糕，晚上他离开的时候会以为我们都是像她一样容易大惊小怪、吹毛求疵的人。这场婚礼她有绝对的特权，想要每件事都完美无缺——以及都是粉色的。如果她像对待所有人那样对待他，哈比人和矮人的关系永远不会有改善。”

“别傻了。”Bilbo吸了口烟，“只要Lobelia想，她随时可以变成一个完美的淑女。”

“是啊，只有她想的时候。”Hamfast咕哝着。

Bilbo翻了翻白眼继续道，“而且她大部分精力都要集中在Otho和庆典上，根本没有时间打听我带去的矮人。肯定会万事顺利的，你等着瞧。”

“随你怎么说。”Hamfast说，带着被打败了的表情看着山丘下的会场。Bell从他们的洞府探出头了，大声催促另一个哈比人动作快一点儿，Hamfast匆匆跟他告别后向他兄弟家的方向跑去。

Paladin颤抖着从路上爬上来时Bilbo正好抽完他的烟草，Paladin气喘吁吁地爬上山丘，汗水浸透了他的外套。

“Bilbo Baggins先生！”

“Paladin Took先生。”Bilbo大声喊道，一边把烟斗里的灰烬扣在花园里。

另一个哈比人靠着篱笆坐了下来，掏出一块手帕，擦拭着额头和脖子。“我非常生你的气，Baggins先生。如果我能喘上这口气，一定会对你大喊大叫。”

“因为什么？”Bilbo大笑起来。Paladin看起来不是真的对他生气，更像是开玩笑，所以他一点儿都不担心。

“因为精灵！”

“哦。”Bilbo僵住了，他差点忘记了。婚礼和Thorin占据了大部分思绪，他根本没分神考虑精灵和Bilbo意外要求他们参加的聚会。

“是的，哦。”Paladin站起身，从口袋里拿出一封信。他掏出信纸，把奶白色的信纸和梦幻的蓝色字迹指给他看。“这里说一位Bilbo Baggins先生邀请幽暗密林的随行精灵一起参加‘夏尔种族’的聚会，还有精灵王Thranduil非常乐意接受哈比人对他子民的邀请。”Paladin把信折起来收回去，不满地瞪了眼Bilbo。“那么告诉我，你的借口是什么？”

Bilbo在另一个哈比人的目光下羞红了脸。错误已经被识破，他不知道其他人面对这个消息会怎么反应，他尽可能详尽地解释了昨天事情发生的经过，关于Olo和Tauriel、Legolas和他的父亲。最后他解释清楚一切都是一场误会，但都是出自好意。

谈话过程中Paladin一直面带微笑，因为Olo被美丽的幽暗密林精灵倾倒而咯咯笑出声，然后听到精灵的误解时不禁翻了个白眼。“好吧，我想事情对我们有利，近十年间我们没有跟精灵进行任何贸易往来，而且精灵是温和的种族，这是件好事！”

“我也是这么想的。”Bilbo说，双手分别放在马甲两边的口袋里，极力掩饰他的局促不安。

Paladin对Bilbo摇摇手指，“但是你必须停止邀请陌生种族来夏尔，那些矮人到处乱窜已经够糟糕的了，现在又来了一群精灵！接下来是什么，你要邀请戴尔的国王来喝茶吗？”

Bilbo神经质地笑起来，抓了抓脖子后面。“或许？他在依鲁伯度假，或许他想在哈比洞享受宁静祥和的休闲时光，远离喧嚣和人群。”

“很好，我等着瞧。”Paladin轻笑起来，根本没有把他的话当真。“好吧，我会把这个情况通知委员会，他们应该知道明天晚上我们邀请了客人，然后发出消息之类的，至少其他人会因为可以签一些贸易合同而欢欣鼓舞。祝你万事如意，Bilbo！”

“好的，很好，抱歉添了那么多麻烦，真的都是意外。也祝你万事如意！”Bilbo挥手送Paladin离开，年长的哈比人匆匆向大地道方向走去。他停下来跟经过的哈比人说话，从邻居们震惊的表情推测，很可能是在通知他们明天的聚会。

沉重地叹了口气，Bilbo把烟斗收回口袋里，回到袋底洞开始准备午餐。Pumpernickel大人已经等了很久了，桌上放着一只死老鼠。

“天哪！这是什么？”

大猫期待地看着Bilbo，把老鼠尸体向他的方向推了推。

“好吧。”Bilbo说，抬头看着天花板，好像答案就在上面一样。“我会处理这个，你准备一下吃午餐，洗洗爪子或者其它什么都好。”

Pumpernickel大人咕哝着，但还是按要求向浴室走去。等猫一消失，Bilbo立刻抓起一张用过的旧餐巾纸，隔着餐巾纸捏住死老鼠的尾巴，他不知道该放在哪儿大猫才不会找到，除非……

Bilbo冲到花园里，飞快地挖了一个浅坑，把老鼠扔了进去。他又迅速填上土，然后采了几个番茄伪装成出门的借口。他还是不明白为什么Pumpernickel大人会把死了的动物带到家里，看起来好像想让Bilbo吃掉他的猎物一样！

午餐在安静中很快过去了，明知道稍后的聚会还有一大推丰盛的食物，Bilbo不想在此之前填得太饱。他做了份美味的科布沙拉【1】，跟猫分享了几片培根和鸡蛋。大猫没有质问Bilbo如何处理他的礼物，只是嘭地一声跳上窗台他平时的位置开始吃他的午餐，匆忙解决完以后跳出窗户，顺着下山的路跑向镇子。

在Thorin来以前Bilbo没什么事可做，于是就坐在起居室里雕刻他的爱之匙。昨天晚上他已经雕刻出了大体的形状，现在他正在处理第一个花样。第一部分到目前为止只是一系列小圆圈，是他在Thorin送给他的书里看到的，代表着永恒不朽、生生不息。然后他想加一颗柳树，象征他们的初遇，或许再加一只蝴蝶，代表Thorin在他们走到一起过程中的情感变化。他还想加一些小花，只是作为装饰的小图案，不会占用太大空间但是仍然能传达Bilbo的情感。还有很多他想对Thorin表达的，像是Bilbo有多么的爱他，多么想和他在一起，但是整个中土也找不到那么大块木头可以雕刻出他对矮人的所有感情。

这时响起一阵沉稳的敲门声，从窗户向外张望，看了看太阳的位置，哈比人立刻冲到门口，他知道是谁来了。

“Thorin！我真高兴……”Bilbo的声音戛然而止，退后一步仔细端详矮人的服装。

“什么？”Thorin困惑地皱着眉问道，他低头看着自己的脚，好像他穿错了舞鞋。“这是适合参加婚礼的着装。”

Bilbo抑制住一阵笑意，“或许适合你自己的婚礼。Thorin，我们要参加哈比人的婚礼。我们不会穿任何近似于如此……时髦的款式。”

Thorin抓起长外套的褶边，查看暗紫色丝绸和漂亮的银色针脚，试图找出他的衣服哪里让哈比人不满意。Bilbo承认如果时机恰当他这样的打扮看起来真的非常英俊，但不幸的是，Thorin穿这样一套衣服太引人注目，Lobelia会因为属于她的注意力被夺走而发起疯的。这次，Thorin放弃了他沉重的毛皮外袍，可能是因为天气太暖和或者是因为他的外套够厚。紫罗兰色衬托出Thorin蓝色的瞳孔和大理石般苍白的皮肤，星芒图案的银色缘饰从领口一直延伸到胸前，末端以更小的星形花纹自然收至针脚之中。一些小型的蓝宝石星星点点装饰在布料上，闪烁着特别的光芒，还有一些细小的珍珠从边缘一直爬上袖筒。他的裤子也是跟外套相同的暗紫色，只是没有额外的花纹或图案，恰到好处垂在腿上而不是紧紧绷在厚实的肌肉上。就连矮人的鞋子都极尽华美，不是平时那些笨重、发出沉闷响声的靴子，今天Thorin选择了一双更小的便鞋式露脚踝的鞋子。这双鞋整体是银色的，经过仔细观察，Bilbo发现上面装饰的是货真价实的钻石，所以从远处看好像Thorin穿了双玻璃鞋。

“你确实……”Bilbo停下来，不知道该怎么继续。他想恭维Thorin，但是他真的不能让矮人以为穿着钻石舞鞋参加Lobelia的婚礼是合适的。否则他们又会没完没了、争论不休！

“You certainly….” Bilbo paused, unsure where to continue. He wanted to compliment Thorin, but he certainly couldn’t let the dwarf think it was appropriate to wear diamond slippers to Lobelia’s wedding. They’d never hear the end of it!

“这是矮人的传统婚礼装扮。”Thorin抱怨着，Bilbo没有被他的服装打动，更没有夸奖他，看来让他很失望。

“好吧，我——我……”Bilbo结巴着，“那很漂亮，真的。但是，Thorin，嗯，它有点……嗯，参加哈比人的聚会显得太复杂了。”

“复杂？”Thorin皱起眉走进Bilbo的哈比洞，随手关上了身后的门。Bilbo有一瞬间担心矮人一路走来袋底洞，别的哈比人是否一直盯着他看。他肯定很显眼，一个看起来就十分高贵的矮人穿着紫色和银色的服装、脚上踩着他漂亮的钻石舞鞋穿过葱郁的山丘。聚会上肯定会成为流言的核心。

“是的，好吧，Lobelia小姐当然不是皇室成员，所以不可能在这样的场合穿我们最好的套装。”

Thorin挑起眉放松地微笑起来，“所以你是说我穿的太华丽了？”

“准确的说是的。”Bilbo叹了口气，谢天谢地Thorin弄明白他想说什么了。他真的觉得这身装扮很有魅力，但不适合穿着出席夏尔的任何场合。没有人会认为Thorin是个普通的矮人，即使是Ginnar在自己婚礼上穿的礼服也没有他这套看起来那么昂贵。

Thorin拉扯着外套的边角，看起来突然不自在起来，“我可以回去换，但是我不知道我是否有其他更加合适的服装。”

“好吧。”Bilbo边说边卷起袖子，“我可能有些适合你的。”

“我不觉得你的衣服适合我穿，Bilbo。”

“或许不适合，但是……”Bilbo拉着Thorin穿过走廊进入一间空卧室。他想象过可能会发生这种情况，于是昨天把不穿的衣服洗好、熨烫整齐以备万一，可能会有什么适合矮人的衣服。“虽然我父亲也没有你那么高，但是他的肩膀可能跟你一样宽。他去世后我一直留着他的几件衣物，那些会比你身上这套更适合参加Otho和Lobelia的婚礼。”

“你让我穿死人的衣服？”Thorin突然停下来，害得Bilbo差点撞到床柱上。Thorin眼围的纹路更加凸显，表情带着敬畏和恐惧。

Bilbo眨眨眼，为Thorin的不安吃了一惊。“唔，是的，怎么了？”

“我不能。”Thorin双臂抱胸声明道，“没有矮人会想要穿仙逝之人的衣物。”

“但是……”Bilbo哑口无言，不知道自己是否无意间冒犯了Thorin。书里面没有提到关于穿用过衣物的忌讳，虽然他记得里面提到穿错鞋的处理方式。从实际应用角度出发这个想法不是那么合乎常理，哈比人会一直保存着用过的衣服，直到它们上面有洞或者亚麻布料能透光的时候。大部分衣服会传给后代，有一个充满新衣服的橱柜未免太奢侈了。Bilbo确定他有一件蓝丝绒的外套，是从他曾祖那里传下来的，至今仍保存良好。他本来打算今晚就穿那件去参加聚会。

“那是非常严重的冒犯。”Thorin解释道，“穿上故人的衣服也是对原拥有者的羞辱，我宁可裸着出门也不会穿。”

Bilbo尖叫了一声，从脸一直红到他的耳朵尖上。他不知道哪个更糟，是不了解矮人的迷信行为，还是幻想Thorin裸体参加挤满哈比人聚会的画面。两个都够尴尬的，不管是因为他的无知还是他下流的想法。

“好吧。”Bilbo清清喉咙，突然变得无所适从。Thorin不能穿现在这一身，又拒绝Bilbo仅有的。如果裁缝店还开着，他们可以立刻跑过去买几件，但是他们为了聚会早就关门了，Lobelia要求他们参加婚礼——不仅是为了给她做礼服——邀请他们出席只有好处没有坏处。而且几乎没剩多少时间能让Bilbo亲自给他做一套，虽然他有布料和丝绸。

“这样吧。”Thorin轻声说，开始解外套的纽扣。霎时间，Bilbo真的以为Thorin要脱光了出去！实际情况并非如此，脱掉长外套后露出下面一件奶白色的棉束腰外衣，衣襟别在裤子里，领口大开，对于哈比人来说非常普通，但是穿在Thorin身上看起来极其潇洒。

Bilbo捏着下巴，绕着矮人转了一圈，细细端详他的衣着。除去外套，这身行头就没那么豪华了。虽然裤子是深紫色的丝绸，除了过于艳丽外尚可接受，衬衫很素气不会吸引太多注意力。或许Thorin可以借几件Bilbo的配饰，比如领巾和袖扣？“如果能找到几件我的马甲适合你，你会穿吗？”

Thorin叠好外套放在桌边，“如果合适我就会穿，但考虑到我们没有官方宣布订婚，这样做是十分冒失的行为。”

“但是你可以。”Bilbo问，一边思考一边点头。Bilbo记起刚买那件合身的灰色马甲，如果做些小小的修改应该适合Thorin。

Thorin的头靠向Bilbo，他抬起的左手让哈比人十分困惑。Thorin在胸前横向比划了一个手势，在空中画了两个圆圈，然后用手指向Bilbo。

“那是什么意思？”

Thorin深深吸了口气，“意思是我……是的。是的，我会穿你的衣服，但是作为回报我想让你答应我给你编跟我相同样式的辫子。”

“给我的头发编辫子？”Bilbo重复道，抓起一把头发。它们仍然短到无法编起来，而且他没想到Thorin会在它们留长以前提出给他编求爱辫子的要求。自从Thorin开始追求他，Bilbo就停止了每月定期去他的姨母Donnamira Took那里修剪头发的约会。

Thorin对Bilbo微笑着，看起来哈比人摸不着头脑的样子让他深深迷醉。“如果你还留着我给你的珠饰，我们可以暂时用它代替，至少在我给你其它更好的之前。”

“哦，哦！”Bilbo吓了一跳，“是的，我留着呢。嗯，等一下，我去取。那个！我忘了我的马甲，可能在我的衣橱里。还有两年前我从Prim那里得到那条紫色的领巾，上面有雏菊花纹的……”

Bilbo匆忙冲进自己的房间，Thorin的笑声一直尾随着他。

  
9月21日更新  
  


他能感觉到自己的脸红得发烫、双手颤抖，差点把装着珠饰的小盒子掉在地上。谢天谢地，领巾很容易找到，就在梳妆台抽屉的上部，看起来像新的一样。他只在去烈酒厅参加Dodinas Brandybuck的生日宴时戴过一次【2】，因为跟他平时的打扮不太协调，领巾的布料是丝绸的，边缘绣满紫色的大朵雏菊，底端还有些舷形褶皱。

Thorin看了一眼领巾，立刻沉下脸来。

“你让我戴那个？”

Bilbo猛地把回马甲推向矮人，“还有这个，如果合适的话。”

Thorin放下之前自己招待自己的饼干，把衣服接过来仔细查看。比起之前Thorin穿在身上那套，普通的灰色衣服看起来呆板沉闷，但是非常适合哈比人穿，而且不会像其他装扮那样吸引眼球。Thorin耸了耸肩，试着穿进马甲里。

“嗯……”看着Thorin试图钻进马甲却差点把它撕开，Bilbo不禁畏缩了一下。看来主要问题是两个袖子中间的空间不足，Thorin胳膊的一半卡在袖口动不了。

“不合身。”Thorin说，好像Bilbo看不到一样。

“哦，真烦。”Bilbo小声抱怨着，绕着Thorin转到他的背后，看有没有什么能修改的地方。矮人的肩膀比Bilbo宽太多，试穿任何一件都会撑破。

Thorin在Bilbo帮助下才从马甲里挣脱出来。不得不尝试另一样，Bilbo把紫色的领巾系在矮人的脖子上，打了一个爱斯科特结【3】，领巾的中部膨起，末端塞进衬衫里。Thorin站在那里看着Bilbo变戏法，哈比人的手伸进衬衫刷过他胸前的毛发时没有提出任何抗议。Bilbo红着脸极力忽视因碰触顺脊椎而上的颤抖，专心把矮人国王打扮的更加哈比风。

“完美！”Bilbo欢快地说，退后一步欣赏他的作品。

Thorin对鼓鼓囊囊时不时蹭到胡茬的领巾做了个鬼脸，所以他把胸口的凸起压平，终于能动动脖子了。“是的……完美。”

“好吧，很好。”Bilbo叹了口气，再次整理好Thorin弄乱的领巾。“不够完美，我还要加点其他的装饰，等我去找出来。”

Bilbo再次回到Thorin刚才站的地方，发现矮人不见了。

“Thorin？”

“我在这里。”矮人的声音顺着走廊从客厅方向传来。Bilbo拿着襟花领扣【4】走进客厅，发现Thorin正凝视着哈比人墙上新增的装饰。昨晚Bilbo花了些时间把Thorin割下来的胡子找出来、整理好放在一个画框里，现在就挂在墙上最显眼的位置上。装毛发的画框十分传统，一般是母亲保留宝宝第一次剃下来的毛发用的，也可以把头发放在挂坠盒或者记忆簿里。一方面因为Bilbo不是一位母亲，但是Thorin对他悔过之情如此深厚，Bilbo深受感动，于是做了这个。他知道矮人的胡子对他们来说有多么重要。

“你喜欢？”Bilbo问道，偷看着Thorin异常空白的表情。

矮人的目光一直没有离开画框，“它……坦诚地说，有点令人毛骨悚然。”

“毛骨悚然！”Bilbo大吃一惊，他不明白，他以为Thorin会欣赏他的作为。

“你把我庄严的胡子在家里展示，像是炫耀猎物头部标本一样。我不知道该怎么想，过去从来没看过用矮人的胡子做的这种东西。我知道任何嘲讽都是我应得的，为我对你犯下的罪行，为过去我所做的一切，但是你说过你已经原谅我了，难道我误解了你的意思？”

Bilbo心脏剧烈地跳着，并不知道他做了什么，他立刻冲过去摘掉墙上的画框，塞在沙发坐垫后面。“你瞧，别多想，就当你从来没看到过。”

Thorin慢慢转过身，用试探的眼神审视过哈比人。“你确定那不是一个纪念品，为了提醒我不再让你受辱？”

“当然不是，别傻了。”Bilbo神经质地笑了几声。

“我还是好奇你为什么做那个。”一阵难堪的沉默后，Thorin说，“难道是什么哈比人的传统，积攒战败敌人的战利品？”

Bilbo无法抑制地冲过去，差点把花瓶撞倒，他用一根手指戳了戳Thorin的胸膛。“战利品！敌人？Thorin，你可从来没被打败过。我做那个不是为了羞辱你，或者提醒你曾经‘侮辱’过我。我认为那是体贴的表现，我们哈比人会把新生儿或者爱人的毛发收藏起来，放在挂坠盒里。显然你的毛发太多了，挂坠盒放不下，所以我想画框更合适一些。”

“啊……”Thorin点点头，看起来放松了下来。“所以是哈比人的东西。”

“是的。”Bilbo夸张地说，希望能让Thorin相信他的话，抹掉他脸上痛苦的表情。“我很抱歉，我以为这么做是好意的，我知道你的胡子对你来说有多重要。”

Thorin抿起唇，艰难地说：“我什么都不该说，那些胡子属于你，你做什么都可以。如果你想挂着，就当我什么都没说过吧。”

“Thorin，”Bilbo叹了口气，抓住矮人的手，领着他离开客厅。厨房看起来是个安全的谈话场所，不会发生什么糟糕的突发情况。“我们把那个忘了吧，记在我的账上，算是我的错。现在，让我们为婚礼做准备吧。我还没收拾，而且在离开前还要把礼物包裹好。”

Bilbo让Thorin站着，以便给他别上襟花领扣，Thorin低头看到粉色的康乃馨和黄色小花时表情变得很奇妙，伸出拇指轻抚边缘的麦穗。“这是做什么的？”

“这是出席正式社交场合的重要标识，通常戴在翻领的纽扣孔里。我们需要做些小小的调整，如果我能找到一些缎带缠住底端或许看起来……”Bilbo停下来四处张望。或许Thorin送给他那些缎带可以，记得有一条银镶边的？最后一次看到那些缎带，好像是塞进餐厅的某个抽屉里了。

顺利找到缎带，再用别针固定住花朵，Bilbo把整理好的襟花别在领巾正中。看起来不坏——如果Thorin有更适合的衣服或者只要一件马甲，就不会看起来这么古怪了，但是现在无能为力。这样的Thorin看起来很陌生，他一直都穿深色的衣服、厚重的斗篷，而现在却穿着浅色的丝绸衬衫，戴一条打着皱褶花样的领巾。不是说看起来糟糕，Thorin看起来还是仪表堂堂，色彩和他形成某种互补，柔软的布料使矮人看起来更容易亲近。鞋子，好吧，鞋子就没办法了。哈比人觉得穿鞋已经够古怪的了，不会在意是否上面铺满货真价实的钻石，只要Thorin能跟他们跳舞就完全不是问题。

Bilbo看了眼手里的缎带然后狡黠地看了看Thorin的头发，“可以吗？”

Thorin斜着眼看了看他，仍然在为领巾的皱边时不时刮到胡子烦恼。“可以什么？”

Bilbo握着缎带露齿而笑，“你的头发，我是否可以把它们拢在背后系在一起？那样比松散着好看多了。”

Thorin大声叹了口气，拖着脚走进厨房，挫败地坐进椅子里，然后把头发甩到肩膀后。“好吧，但是轻一点。而且你不能告诉别人我让你把缎带系在我头发上，不然Dis会笑话我一辈子。”

Bilbo大笑起来，慢慢走过去，手指轻柔穿过Thorin的发丝。矮人的发丝很浓密，像Bilbo自己的一样，但是比他更卷曲，像他母亲一样黝黑。它们很柔软，并不像看起来那么铿锵，看来经过妥善的打理。允许这样的行为总有些非常私密的感觉，Bilbo很高兴Thorin能允许他这么做。矮人毫不犹豫地答应了，只是坐在那里任哈比人施为。知道Thorin对他的信任，Bilbo尽全力不要做出什么冒犯矮人的行为。Bilbo把两边的辫子从Thorin背后的头发里拨出来，手指梳理过矮人的发丝时碰到一个金扣环，就在Thorin贴近后背的头发上。他用两指捏住扣环，低头端详起来。

“这是什么？”

Thorin扭过头，从肩膀上看向哈比人，他微笑着说：“父亲和母亲给我做的。”

“真漂亮。”Bilbo一边细细端详上面的刻蚀图案一边说。粗看之下很普通，只是一个素雅的金扣环，但是靠近仔细观察就会看到上面刻着一系列几何图案。他以前看到过这种设计，但是一时想不起在哪里看到的。

“谢谢你。”Thorin转过头重新坐直，让Bilbo继续。Bilbo用了两条缎带，把Thorin的头发在颈后系成一束，抖松缎带的末端留出一条弓形的花样，正好搭配襟花和领巾。Bilbo后撤一步检查自己的作品，发现效果让他很满意。这样跳舞的时候Thorin的头发不会碍事，而且看起来让矮人年轻了不少。如果Bilbo不是善嫉的类型，他一定会建议Thorin经常把头发系起来。如果他那么做了，Thorin看起来那么英俊，Bilbo就不得不跟那些姑娘、小伙抢夺他了。

Thorin示意Bilbo坐在他身边。

“你不想看看我做的怎么样？”Bilbo坐在Thorin身边问道。

“我信任你对此的判断。那么，你身上带着珠饰吗？我希望给你编辫子。”

摸了摸口袋，Bilbo掏出金色的珠饰。看起来现在绑在Bilbo的头发里还是不那么舒服，但是如果Thorin愿意带上缎带和鲜花，那么Bilbo也会为他做任何事。他耐心地等待着，Thorin先是摸了摸珠子，好像在检查是否有任何瑕疵能造成Bilbo的不适，然后慢慢把珠饰放在桌子上，走过去跨坐在椅子上。

“我会温柔的。”Thorin平静地说，好像某些过大的动作会让哈比人吓到一样。如果有足够的时间，Bilbo一定会告诉他小时候他把松香黏在头发里，他父亲是如何尝试赶在他母亲回家前把它们拔出来的。那年夏天他一直留着古怪的发型，即使用哈比人的标准来衡量。

Thorin的手指穿过他的卷发，第一次碰触就让Bilbo闭起双眼。让别人的手指在他发丝间穿行很舒服，让他回忆起自己还是小孩子的时光，想起每天睡觉前他的母亲都会帮他梳理整齐。矮人的动作令人放松、愉悦，让他不由自主露出一声欣喜的叹息。Thorin轻柔动作，好像害怕自己会伤到Bilbo，在编辫子的时候也没有用力的拉扯。感觉辫子从Bilbo的太阳穴处开始，随着Thorin拉起更多发丝，辫子顺着发际线一直编到耳朵后面，那里的头发稍微长一些。然后，Thorin放下辫子，珠饰在耳垂周围晃动。

Thorin坐回去，欣赏着自己的作品。“等到我们结婚的时候，我会把辫子编到你耳朵前面，像我的一样。目前只能放在后面，有没有让你觉得不方便，或者不舒服？”

Bilbo对Thorin露出大大的笑脸，跳起来亲吻矮人的面颊。Thorin眨眨眼，哈比人的动作让他吃了一惊。

“我们找面镜子，然后就可以看看彼此的作品了。”

Bilbo带着Thorin走进浴室，唯一一面足够两个人同时照的镜子在那里。他们肩并肩站着，研究着彼此的成果。Bilbo觉得那条辫子非常利落，正好处理了挡住眼睛的留海，而且出乎意料的招人喜欢。不会让哈比人显得女气——那是他一直没说出口的忧虑，他不想冒犯Thorin，现在看来辫子意外地适合他。Bilbo非常喜欢Thorin的作品，他转过身想表扬矮人，但是看到Thorin紧皱的眉头。

“怎么了？”

Thorin的脸立刻变得面无表情，“什么都没有。”

Bilbo叹了口气，逮到Thorin匆匆瞥过头发上蓬松的缎带和领巾时紧皱的眉头。看来他的努力没能像矮人做的那样值得嘉奖。“如果不喜欢，你也可以不带。”

Thorin摇了摇头，转过身，双手抱住Bilbo的屁股。“不，我会留着它们，我只是需要适应。”

“但是你不喜欢。”Bilbo轻声说，低头看着自己的脚，他光裸的脚边是Thorin包裹着钻石的舞鞋，它们在窗边透过的微光下闪烁着银色的星芒，地板和墙壁上映衬出许多彩虹光斑。

Thorin把他拉进怀里，亲吻他亲手编上辫子的太阳穴，“我喜欢，我发誓。”

“但是——”Bilbo想要辩解，但是Thorin以吻封缄。珠饰在耳边晃动，散发着体温的热气还有些痒，在哈比人倾斜着让他们的亲吻更容易加深时轻敲他的下巴。Thorin呻吟着作为答复，双手从Bilbo的屁股上移到后背，继续向上从后面抓住他的肩膀，把哈比人紧紧按在胸口，差点把领巾上的花压扁。

“唔……等——等等！”Bilbo推开他，舔了舔嘴唇，与Thorin充满欲望的蓝灰色眼睛目光交汇。“我们不——不能，我向Lobelia保证不会迟到了。”

“只有几分钟，那也不行？”Thorin的视线端详着Bilbo，目光从他的双眼流连至红肿的嘴唇。他靠向前，缩短他们的距离，几乎下一秒就要把Bilbo拉进另一个火辣热吻中。

“不行！不，不，不。”Bilbo含糊地说，再次推开他。“她会把我们俩杀了的，她可不在乎你是不是国王，她会活活剥了我们的皮，把我们做成晚餐招待宾客。”

Thorin皱起眉，“听起来她像只食人妖。”

Bilbo咯咯笑起来，突然对Thorin即将见到他的家人感到既高兴又焦虑。他情不自禁地说：“她可以是，但她并不总是那么可怕，我想是婚礼让她变成那样的，她有点精神错乱。”

“精神错乱？”

Bilbo歪着头，感觉珠饰再次刷过耳边，想要习惯还需要一些时间。“婚前躁狂症？你知道——哦，别在意，我晚点儿跟你解释。我需要去换衣服，否则我们要迟到了。”

Thorin发着牢骚，但还是放开哈比人，看着Bilbo冲进卧室换上他漂亮的衣服。他早就把准备婚礼上穿的蓝丝绒的夹克、黄马甲还有黄棕色的裤子拿出来通风。穿好后，他抓起一条浅蓝色的领巾围在脖子上，在领子上别上他的襟花，确认他的纽扣每一颗都完美地抛过光。虽然他无论如何也不可能像Thorin那么锐气难挡，但是他还是会用心装扮。

Bilbo把最后一条缎带系在送给Lobelia和Otho的巨大紫铜汤罐上，迅速打了蝴蝶结。知道他们俩看到这个礼物都会非常兴奋，昂贵的礼物就是要展示出来让别人嫉妒，而不是藏在厚重的包装纸里。罐子里还有一些其他的东西，都是些常见的婚礼马松【5】，还有一本薄薄的关于夫妻园艺的小册子、六把银汤匙、两只花朵彩绘茶杯还有一把他在展会上得到的蜂蜡长蜡烛。其实只要一个汤罐就已经很足够了，但是Bilbo觉得他们之间的感情应该值得更多，他们从孩提时开始就一直是朋友，不管他们之间有过什么问题，只要他身处困境或是又被谣言缠身时，他们总是第一时间出现。

“这是我送给新人的礼物。”Bilbo说，任由Thorin从他手里接过去，知道矮人比他强壮能够提得动，于是也没有跟他谦让。“谢谢。”

“我的荣幸。”Thorin低头对着他微笑，“我们可以出发了吗？我已经把我的礼物送去会场了。”

正在整理马甲的Bilbo僵住了，慢慢抬起头看向矮人，“什么？”

Thorin打开门，一只胳膊夹着罐子，回头带着奇怪的表情看着Bilbo。“你不会以为我会空着手参加你家庭成员的婚礼吧？那会使我声名扫地。”

“哦，Thorin，告诉我你没有！”Bilbo哀号道，“如果你担心那个我们可以说这是我们俩送的礼物。”

“胡说。”Thorin哼了一声，“你的家人会以为我不能养活你而拒绝我的求婚。”

Bilbo任Thorin抓着他的手，把他从家里拉到阳光下。“但这是哈比人的婚礼，只有家人才会送给新人礼物，而新人要送礼物给其他宾客，这是传统。”

“好吧。”Thorin得意地笑起来。“如果像你说的那样，作为家人我们应该说我们双方的礼物是我们两人一起送的。”

“哦，现在谁在自以为是了。”Bilbo大笑着，一边摇晃着他们拉着的手臂一边向聚会树方向走去。出了家门Thorin就再也没放开他们的手，即使走在公共场合也紧紧握着Bilbo的手。Bilbo觉得心里沉甸甸的，为Thorin对他的家人也考虑得如此周全而满足、欣喜。那对哈比人意味着很多，即使没有完成他们的求爱期，但是两人为彼此着想的情感胜过其他爱人间天长地久的誓言。似钢铁般坚固稳定，他相信他们的未来一定会充满幸福和期待。

Thorin耸耸肩，看来对自己的安排非常满意。“你带着我的珠饰，编着我的发辫，很快我就会送给你第三件求婚礼物。”

“嗯。”Bilbo轻声叹息，边走边对着太阳微笑，任由Thorin领着他向前，自己享受着凉爽的空气、脚下柔软的青草还有掌心的温暖。他一路轻哼着歌，直到突然想起一件事。

“你给Otho和Lobelia准备了什么礼物？”他只是好奇，因为知道Thorin并不了解另外两个哈比人。

“实际上我没帮上什么忙，是Balin建议的。如果让我选我会送一个装满金币和宝石胸针的钱袋。”

Bilbo咽了口唾沫，如果真的收到那样的礼物，好吧，或者更多，Lobelia一定会爱死了。然后其他家庭成员会以为Thorin想抢走他们的风头，怨恨矮人送了那么华丽的礼物。但是看来Balin脑子很聪明，Bilbo相信他会建议一些更实际的礼物送给新婚的哈比夫妇。

“那么你带什么来了？”Bilbo带着强烈的好奇问道。

Thorin指了指，Bilbo跟随着他的视线，看到树下有一张堆满礼物的桌子，之前散布着山羊的草场上现在充满玫瑰花，一匹带着斑点的矮脚马在那里吃草，除此之外他什么都没看见。到底是谁把他们的动物在这个时候放进场地的，一定会遭到Lobelia严厉的呵斥。

“我没找到？”Bilbo皱眉，不知道Thorin指的是哪件礼物。

Thorin带着Bilbo走到一边，以便看的更清楚。“我给他们带了那个，看起来对拥有牧场的家庭很实用。”

“哪个？”

“那匹矮脚马。”Thorin急躁地说。

Bilbo绊在一块石头上，如果不是Thorin抓着他，他一定会在鹅卵石地面上摔破他的鼻子。

  
  
【1】Cobb Salad，科布沙拉，曾风靡美国70年代的健康减肥沙拉，价格便宜又有减肥的功效。科布沙拉美味的奥秘其实在其酱汁里，一直以来，科布沙拉的原料都被创始人垄断着，直到几年前，有好事的美国人通过一次次的尝试，终于试出了科布沙拉的酱汁配方。原料：  
莴笋、西红柿、鸡胸肉、熟鸡蛋、培根、香葱、雪梨、羊乳干酪；酱汁配方：1/4杯水、1/4杯红酒醋、1/4茶匙糖、1茶匙柠檬原汁、2茶匙盐、3/4茶匙黑胡椒、1/4茶匙法式芥末、1个大蒜切碎、1/4杯橄榄油、1/4羊乳酪(约够拌4-6人份的沙拉)  
  
  
【2】Brandy Hall 朱译：烈酒厅；译林：白兰度因庄园；万象：白兰地堂。即烈酒鹿家的家宅。 Dodinas Brandybuck多迪纳斯•烈酒鹿。  
【3】阿斯科特式领带（Ascot tie，又译爱斯科领带）根据文中描写这里大舅打的应该是瀑领带。  
源于19世纪英国的英国皇家爱斯科赛马会（Royal Ascot），当时会员们都身着燕尾服和阿斯科特式领带。随后，阿斯科特式领带就走出皇家赛马会，作为结婚礼服的正式领饰为人们所喜爱。根据佩戴方式和位置的不同，阿斯科特式领带可分为“内领巾”、“褶领带”、“瀑领带”、“饰领带”四种；根据庄重的程度，我们可以将阿斯科特式领带、普通领带和领结做一比较：  
阿斯科特式领巾的四种佩戴方式：  
1、“内领巾”：又称“日领巾”，作为领带的替代品，既不会显得过于拘谨，又不失追求卓越的贵族内涵。佩戴于普通衬衫里面，可以用“简单结”（宜选用较厚的色织、缎纹材质的主料），也可用“阿斯科特结”（此结比简单结复杂，故宜选用双斜纹绸等较薄材质的主料）。主料较薄的内领巾宜选用带有各类繁简花色的，显得休闲而富有内涵；主料较厚的内领巾宜选用带有简单花色的，而极富质感的纯色的内领巾更能彰显贵族气质。

  
  
适合场所：聚会、日常需要考究着装而不需系正装领带时佩戴，（即电影《教父II》中二代教父迈克尔•柯里昂在较为休闲场合的系法）。  
  
2、“褶领带”：佩戴于大翼领昼礼服衬衫外面（普通高领衬衫亦可），用普通领带的“四手结”，因衣领下面的“四手结”能够显现出豪华的褶皱而得名。  
主料宜选用富有质感的略硬挺的材质，以展现褶皱的魅力。  
  
适合场所：适合出席晚会和重要会议、现场演讲等较为庄重的场合。（比温莎结的普通领带要庄重一些，即上面婚礼场景的系法）。  
  
3、“瀑领带”：佩戴于大翼领昼礼服衬衫外面，是阿斯科特式领带的经典佩戴方式，用“阿斯科特结”，即未完成的“四手结”；亦可系“简单结”。主料宜选用重磅硬挺的丝绸，以体现领带瀑布般的光泽质感。注意在佩戴时要用阿斯科特别针将两翼固定在衬衫上。  
  
适合场所：婚礼、毕业典礼等应用领结的庄重场合。  
  
4、“饰领带”：又名“繁结领带”，佩戴于大翼领昼礼服衬衫外面，是非常经典的维多利亚佩戴方式，也称“胸饰结”，注意佩戴时也要用阿斯科特别针或领带别针将两翼交叉固定在胸前的衬衫上。  
  
适合场所：庄重性同“瀑领带”，适用于婚礼、毕业典礼等应用领结的庄重场合。  
  
阿斯科特式领带作为具有贵族血统的领饰，首选材质当然是100%真丝，只有真丝那高贵而内敛的光泽才符合阿斯科特式领带的非凡气质，而像涤纶、南韩丝一类过于贼的或过爆的低劣材质的光泽显然有些不伦不类。高贵的高密度真丝缎纹材质使阿斯科特式领带更具奢华魅力！   
【4】由于单独写襟花容易让大家误以为是新郎或男傧相佩戴的，所以用了‘襟花领扣’这个词语。正确的解释应该是---襟花，意为装饰在衣襟上的一种花饰的称呼，襟---可以认作现在的服装领部，襟花一词是汉语的名称“襟花”最早出现在清朝时代，是有西方人在拜见大清皇上时戴与自己身着的上装领上的装饰，这个装饰在西方是显示身份地位的象征（从这里我们可以看出本文Bilbo还是非常注意小细节的，不仅没有忽略他的袖口，连正装场合的襟花也考虑了进去。），也是一种贵族之间的礼节性装饰，民间则是逢年过节走亲访友，或表示斯文佩戴的，男性是装饰在领上，女性佩戴于肩部，由于西方女性多为裙装，因此大多戴与帽檐上，从而衍生出“帽饰”，帽饰---已成为一种职业至今存在（以后作详述），过去的正式款的西装的领部的左上近接缝处都有一个线环，这就是便于花梗的插入而设计的，紧挨着的是左边口袋，口袋是用来插丝质手帕的，这个口袋部位才是---胸部，口袋是和心脏对上的，所以汉字---“襟花”的表述是很正确的。  
A boutonnière (French: [butɔnjɛʁ]) is a floral decoration worn by men, typically a single flower or bud. The word comes from the French word for buttonhole, which is the British term for a boutonnière.  
  
【5】mathom        ，朱译：马松；译林：陈货；万象：没啥。是哈比人对用之无益、弃之可惜的东西的称呼。hobbitish. A birthday present, esp. one whose use has been forgotten.  
  



	22. 二十二、~ The Wedding ~婚礼

 

“你送给他们一匹矮脚马！”Bilbo难以置信地厉声说，用力拉住Thorin的胳膊。

Thorin吓了一跳，低头看向哈比人时困惑地眨着眼，“是的？”

Bilbo瞪着他，“是还是不是？你说的一点儿都不确定。”

“或许？”

“Thorin！”Bilbo呻吟着，挫败地用头碰撞矮人的二头肌，“我真不敢相信。”

Thorin耸耸肩，一只胳膊放在Bilbo的肩膀上把他拉得更近，“抱歉，我以为那是个绝妙的主意。”

“一匹矮脚马。”Bilbo讽刺地说，接着他开始咯咯笑起来。想到他还担心过Thorin给Otho和Lobelia一个装满金币的钱袋，一匹马贴心多了，至少可以每天使用，而且能帮着做点农场里的零活。Bilbo的大家庭可能会十分喜爱Thorin，也可能完全看不上他，任何一种都可能。哈比人通常不喜欢炫富的人，但是他们喜欢合情合理的消费。一匹马是合情理的消费，尽管Thorin送给素未谋面之人这样的礼物有点儿古怪。

Thorin看到Bilbo突然变好的心情，认为自己已经被宽恕了，于是低头迅速亲了亲哈比人的太阳穴。“按你说的办，就说是我们俩送的礼物。”

Bilbo低声抱怨着给了矮人一记肘击，作为他问题的回答。如果真的那么说，家里人会把怒火转移到他身上。

他们及时到达了婚礼现场，还有几个绝佳观赏点留着，远离前面那些可能在整个典礼过程中冷嘲热讽或者痛哭流涕的年长亲戚。年纪小的孩子们跟他们的双亲一起在场地后面，因为他们还太小，长时间坐着就会不断哭闹。Bilbo带着Thorin穿过蜂拥的哈比人群，错身时跟他们闲聊几句，让Camellia阿姨拿走Thorin怀里的紫铜汤罐，跟其它礼物放在一起。那匹矮脚马仍然带着玫瑰装饰在草场上吃草，看到他们时嘶鸣起来，好像认出了Thorin一样。

Bilbo严厉地瞪了Thorin一眼，矮人决定当作没看到。

“非常……粉。”Thorin张望了一圈，看到所有装饰和座位安排后说道。他们周围的几个哈比人带着难掩的茫然看着Thorin，直到眼神从矮人身上挪到他臂弯里的哈比人，才了然地点点头。大部分人会充满好奇地瞥一眼，然后回到他们到达前各自的话题中。看来哈比人对Thorin的出席态度良好，没有因为他的打扮而大惊小怪。而且幸运的是，没有一个人认出Thorin的真实身份。

“好吧，那是Lobelia最喜欢的颜色。”Bilbo说，抖抖肩膀甩掉Thorin的手，这样他们才能一前一后通过过道走进座位。还有两个空位在Mirabella 和 Gorbadoc Brandybuck旁边，他的七个儿女坐在他们后排，他们看到Thorin压住领巾的时候小声笑起来。矮人看起来根本没注意到他们，注意力集中在挤进座位时避免撞到前排的哈比人。

“嘿，Bilbo。” Mirabella微笑着把她的钱袋挪到一边，给哈比人腾出座位。“今天真是结婚的好日子，不是么？”

“的确，Brandybuck太太。你和Gorbadoc还好吗？”

“还不错，感谢你的问候。” Mirabella说，目光从Bilbo身上挪到他的同伴那里。“这是谁？”

Bilbo拉拉Thorin的袖子唤起他的注意，矮人正向对面的Olo挥手致意。Odo Proudfoot控制不住Olo，小哈比人上蹿下跳像疯了一样挥舞着手臂，惹得他的双亲气恼不已。“Mirabella Brandybuck，这是我的同伴，Thorin Oakenshield。Thorin，这是我Took家的阿姨Mirabella，还有她的丈夫雄鹿地的主人。”

“很高兴见到你，女士。”Thorin点了点头友善地说。

Mirabella傻笑起来，脸蛋变成玫瑰粉色。“哦，天哪，他真英俊，Bilbo，而且这么有礼貌。我也很高兴见到你，Oakenshield先生。”

Bilbo不是很确定，但是他想Thorin可能对老妇人抛了个媚眼。“完全是我的荣幸，我向你保证。”

Primula在他们身后发出一声尖叫，Bilbo瞟了她一眼。Dinodas给了他妹妹一肘，两人开始望天吹口哨。Bilbo翻了翻白眼，对他的表亲摇了摇手指，Primula对他吐了吐舌头。Bilbo转回来继续回到Thorin和他叔叔、阿姨间的对话，惊奇地发现他们三个人在他没注意的时候不知道因为什么哈哈大笑起来。

“告诉我，Bilbo，你是怎么认识这么棒的年轻人的？” Gorbadoc用他堵塞的鼻音说。众所周知，雄鹿地的主人有严重的鼻炎，特别是靠近花朵时鼻子更是塞的严重。今天他的整张脸几乎都是红色的，鼻子更是红到发亮。

“是……”Bilbo刚要开口，但是Thorin打断了他。

“Bilbo向我头上扔了一个苹果。”

他们周围的哈比人大笑起来，即使是那些一直在鬼鬼祟祟偷听的人也跟着笑出了声。

“Bilbo！”Mirabella惊骇地说，“告诉我你没有！”

“我以为他是入侵的恶贼，”Bilbo说，在草地上蹭着他的毛毛脚。“我只是想把他吓走。”

“但是实际上效果刚好相反。”Thorin对Bilbo微笑着说，语气中充满宠溺，哈比人不禁羞红了脸。

“哦，多么甜蜜。” Mirabella温柔亲切地说，“你给自己找到个体贴的小伙子，Bilbo。你最好看牢他，否则其他人会把他抢走的。”Thorin在Bilbo撅起嘴的时候大笑起来。他不明白Thorin是怎么让自己突然变得这么魅力无穷，迅速俘虏了他的家人。

“是，好吧，反之亦然，恐怕我也被他缠住了。”Bilbo叹了口气，调侃Thorin。矮人闷闷不乐地挤到金发的哈比人身边，伸手握住Bilbo的手。

Bilbo吓了一跳，不知道为什么Thorin在哈比人中毫不掩饰对他的情感。或许是因为他们不知道他的身份，还是因为他想让其他人相信他对Bilbo的真心？考虑到Thorin在他自己子民面前对待哈比人的态度，这样的亲昵起初还是有些古怪的，但是Bilbo真的很喜欢这样。哈比人通常不会抵触两个爱侣在求偶期诸如牵手、轻吻之类的小动作。

“你是说你不喜欢我陪着你？我一直在努力取悦你。”

“Bilbo,”Primula向前挪了挪，拍拍哈比人的肩膀。“你是不是在戏弄这可怜的家伙？他看起来既体贴又和善，还有这么猛的打扮。为什么，我觉得这是我见过的最帅气的领巾！”

“谢谢你，可爱的女士。”Thorin说，飞快地对Bilbo露出得意的笑脸，然后开始为Bilbo辩解。“恐怕我没有穿适合婚礼的正式着装，Bilbo贴心地借给我这条迷人的领巾才能让我看起来如此得体。我不得不说，能打出这样领结的人都有一副灵巧的手指，过去我从没见过这么漂亮的作品。”

Primula羞红了脸，靠回座位里，没再提起关于领巾的任何一个字，这让Bilbo放松了下来。Mirabella和她丈夫迅速交换了眼神，两人欣慰地微笑起来。看来Bilbo对Thorin会被自己家人讨厌的担心不会发生了，事实上他们几乎是立刻就被矮人迷住了。而对于同样是矮人的Ginnar，即使在他和Reginard结婚数月之后，家人们还一直表现的十分冷淡。

“别再跟我的家人调情了。”Bilbo小声说，戏谑地瞪了眼Thorin。矮人嗤之以鼻，捏了捏手心里哈比人的手，好像在提醒Bilbo，到底是为了谁他才对其他哈比人努力展示自己无穷魅力的。

在Thorin可以掠夺更多哈比人的芳心前，人群发出一阵低语声，看来仪式已经准备就绪。婚礼主持站在拱门下通道的尽头，管弦乐队开始调试他们的乐器，Lobelia家的大家长坐着轮椅迅速赶到最前排自己的位置上。

“是不是要开始了？”Thorin低声问，好奇地张望着涌动的人群。对他来说每件事都充满新奇，不管是装饰、乐队，还是家庭成员和花童的站位。

Bilbo对矮人嘘了一声，靠过去压低声音尽量不被人听到。如果有人向Lobelia透露他在仪式上跟人聊天，那么他就死定了，一定会被当众责骂。“是的，现在安静，否则我就听不清说什么了。”

音乐响起，所有人转身面向通道，屏息看着Lobelia的母亲和Otho顺着过道缓步前行。新郎身穿黑色套装，里面搭配奶白色的马甲和粉色的襟花，他的脸上带着幸福的红晕，自信满满、容光焕发。轻柔的小提琴声演奏出一曲美妙的旋律，新郎和女傧相随着音乐步入圣坛前各自的位置上，女傧相的玫瑰粉连衣裙随风轻轻飞舞，像小小的羽翼，不知何时就会振翅高飞。仪式整体的感觉简洁优雅，Bilbo不得不对Lobelia刮目相看，她的辛劳努力值得更多赞扬。

随后，开始演奏婚礼进行曲。随着管弦乐队的声音响起，Ivy Sackville开始顺着通道撒花瓣。哈比小朋友脸上带着骡子一样的倔强表情，皱着鼻子撅着嘴，撒花的时候好像周围的空气都让她厌恶。撒完最后一把花瓣后，她怒气冲冲地对女傧相跺了跺脚，但是她穿着圆滚滚的裙子，头顶一个硕大的蝴蝶结，这样的打扮使她想表现出的凶猛大打折扣。等走到圣坛前，花童小姐就开始抱臂怒视着通道尽头。

Lobelia和她的父亲缓缓经过通道时，所有人同时转过头，父女俩的动作像滑过冰面一样流畅。她穿着漂亮的奶白色和粉色的礼服，盘起的长发上戴着一顶花冠，面纱下的脸庞带着喜悦的微笑，泪水盈满眼眶，Lobelia就是一个羞涩新娘的典范。Otho看到她以后更加激动了，脸颊越发红润，好像随时会哭出来一样。到达长椅前，Lobelia的父亲Blanco把女孩交给Otho，两位新人双双跪倒在圣坛前。

音乐渐渐平息下来，静候婚礼主持宣布。Bilbo一边半心半意听矮人说话，一边看着老哈比人回顾两个新人的往事，关于他们彼此陪伴喧闹的成长期、两人请求他作为婚礼主持见证一场庄严的婚礼，以及他们是如何相爱的故事。所有那些都甜蜜的不得了，但是仪式期间Bilbo没有看向两位哈比人而是看着Thorin。

他情不自禁地想到大家会怎么说Thorin和他订婚的事。当然，现在说起来有些为时过早，但是那并不意味着他们之间的情谊比认识许多年的情侣来的浅薄。有时候人们就是会在一刹那间一见钟情，被某个人深深迷住。

Bilbo幻想着Thorin在自己的婚礼上会是什么打扮，是否像今天他穿到袋底洞时一样的套装，Bilbo毫不惊讶，他的矮人会穿上世间最华丽的礼服。他想矮人还会戴着他的王冠，因为他是国王，而且，天哪，Bilbo开始渐渐喜欢上那些钻石舞鞋。虽然哈比人什么都没说，但是他真的很喜欢Thorin平时穿的蓝色和银色，这两种色彩最能衬托出他蓝色的双眼。Bilbo一边想象着Thorin婚礼时的样子，一边猜测他们未来的婚礼仪式会是怎样的。鲜花是不是会少一些，宝石、黄金和白银将代替缎带和蝴蝶结？前排座椅上的家人是不是会被外交官和显贵代替见证Bilbo和Thorin交换誓言、允诺终身？从Thorin此刻出神的表情推断，矮人的婚礼恐怕并不像哈比人，Bilbo十分好奇究竟会是怎么样的。

Thorin瞪大眼睛，因为主持提及的轶事露出会心的微笑，整个人被神奇的婚礼仪式迷住了。Bilbo一直注视着Thorin，捕捉他微妙的表情变化，欣赏这个与他共浴爱河的矮人刚毅俊美的轮廓。年长的哈比人开始讲述Otho爬上雪松给Lobelia够帽子时，Thorin憋住笑意；当讲到Otho当众求婚的情节时，Thorin甚至擦了擦眼角。Bilbo能够感觉到自己屏住呼吸，心脏跟着矮人的一颦一笑鼓动着，目不转睛地跟随着他。

Bilbo咬住下唇，眼中含泪望向Thorin。他的视线吸引了矮人的注意，目光交汇时两人会心而笑，紧了紧彼此交握的手掌。Bilbo不再在乎此时是否时机恰当，拉着矮人的手稍稍向自己的方向用力，他轻轻亲吻矮人的关节，希望Thorin知道他的情绪——他们自己在一起的回忆更加珍贵，他会等待他们自己的婚礼上最最宝贵瞬间的降临。

他们目不转睛看着彼此，片刻之后Bilbo和Thorin转过头继续观看两个哈比人交换婚戒。看来他们凝视彼此的时候错过了大半誓言，他们周围的哈比人脸上都挂着泪水。Mirabella正在擦拭妆容，他们身后的Dinodas把脸埋在手里低声啜泣着。

“——真爱面前众生平等，没有施予者也没有接受者，因为任何一个人既是施予者亦是接受者。愿真爱的信物时刻提醒你们今日所许下的誓言。”老哈比人结束了自己的演讲。

紧接着他转身面向新郎，“Otho Baggins，你愿意接受Lobelia Sackville作为你的爱人吗？”

“我愿意。”哈比人结巴着说，在众目睽睽下羞红了脸，他从男傧相手中接过造型简洁的红宝石戒指。他笨手笨脚地拿着它，呆愣愣的半天不知道下一步要做什么，引得宾客们轻笑出声。Otho转头呆呆看着主持。

“跟着我说。”随即年长的哈比人带着和蔼的微笑说道，“这枚戒指，是我送给你的礼物，象征我渴望你从今往后成为我的妻子。”

Otho舔舔嘴唇，大声吞咽了一声然后看向他的新娘，“这枚戒指，是我送给你的礼物，象征我渴望你从今往后成为我的妻子。”

Lobelia的母亲Primrose不禁发出一声带着哭腔的鼻音，她拿起手帕擤了擤鼻子。新娘开始哽咽，Otho把戒指戴在她左手第三根手指的时候一滴眼泪滑过她的面颊。

主持转身面向新娘，“那么Lobelia Sackville，你愿意接受Otho Baggins作为你的爱人吗？”

“我愿意。”Lobelia轻声说，她的声音温柔到几乎听不到。这一点都不像哈比少女平时粗犷勇猛的性格，Bilbo吃了一惊。他以为Lobelia会像通常一样，用洪亮的声音应答，但是实际上她不可思议的顺服。女傧相把简单的金指环递给新娘，后者接过戒指后悬在Otho的手指上方。

“跟着我说。”主持再次说，“这枚戒指，是我送给你的礼物，象征我渴望你从今往后成为我的丈夫。”

“这枚戒指，是我送给你的礼物，象征我渴望你从今往后成为我的丈——丈夫。”Lobelia说完把戒指戴在Otho的手指上。

主持抬起一只手放在两个新人的头顶，“这枚信物之戒不仅是你们结合的纽带，同时也昭告天下从此以后将彼此的心永远锁在身边，以此将你二人永远紧密地连结在一起。我宣布你们正式结为夫妇，Sackville-Baggins先生和夫人！”

喝彩声响彻人群，那对新人相拥亲吻。Lobelia和Otho手挽手走下步道时，他们都踮起脚雀跃不已，新人的眼神无法离开彼此片刻，他们的家人和朋友热烈地鼓着掌，大声欢笑着。女傧相和引导员紧跟在他们身后，然后是家庭成员，所有婚礼主角们都退出场地只剩下宾客们。之后是酒席准备时间，与此同时他们排队逐个向新郎新娘表示祝贺。

Thorin依然牵着Bilbo的手，任哈比人急急忙忙拉着他到处走。矮人看着周围的人群，礼貌地向几个看向他的哈比人点点头，甚至对几个跑过身边的小朋友露出微笑。“这是个非常美好的庆典，通常是不是需要提供一个众所周知的哈比信物？”

“是的，如果一方担负得起的话。”Bilbo擦擦脸，因为自己的表现有点害羞，他差点哭出来。Lobelia和Otho是他的朋友，而他有种莫名的感觉，好像被他们的小团体抛弃了一样。Bilbo当然为他们感到高兴，但是也感觉悲伤。他不是在嫉妒他们的幸福，只是好像他们的童年友谊持续了那么久，经过那么多艰难的岁月才走到今天。作为丈夫和妻子，他们会更加信任彼此远胜过其他朋友，不再需要他的陪伴。

“戒指是标准的信物吗？”Thorin问道，把Bilbo从他悲伤的思绪中拉扯出来。

Bilbo转身面对矮人，他们排在Grubb的大家庭后面，牵着Thorin的手把他向前拉了拉，让他站在自己身边。“我猜是，为什么那么好奇？”

“我不应该好奇吗？”Thorin挑起一边眉毛，“你是个哈比人，而且我计划有一天跟你结婚。”

Lavender Grubb拄着拐杖偷偷听着他们的谈话，她悄悄转过身盯着两人。她用严厉的目光审视Thorin，看到他的鞋子时叹了口气。察觉她冒犯的目光Thorin红了脸，眯起眼怒视着老妇人。Bilbo捂着嘴憋住笑，不想告诉矮人其实Grubb夫人几乎是半瞎，根本不是在审视Thorin，她只是想在太阳底下看得稍微清楚些。

“我们等会儿再谈，Thorin。”Bilbo拍拍矮人的肩膀。“现在还是享受此刻吧。”

“好吧。”Thorin嘟囔着。

轮到他们祝贺幸福的新婚夫妇时，Thorin的心情变得好了一些。他和气地对Otho微笑，简短地介绍了自己，然后跟新郎握了握手。在矮人祝福Lobelia之前，没有出现任何异状。

“愿马哈儿保佑你和你的亲人，祝你的家族繁荣兴旺，你的胡子……”Thorin停下来，可能记起哈比女性——或者说所有哈比人都没有胡子。“抱歉，祝万福，女士。”Thorin迅速结束祝愿，抬起Lobelia的手亲吻手背。

Lobelia目瞪口呆，张口结舌好像要说什么，但是找不到声音。不管是这样的反应还是其他的什么，Thorin看起来毫不在意自己不知道怎么搞得让Lobelia Sackville——现在的Sackville-Baggins哑口无言。很多哈比人愿意出高价获取其中的秘诀，包括Bilbo在内。

“B-Bilbo，”Lobelia压低声音说，伸手盲目地摸索着抓住另一个哈比人的夹克翻领。“为——为什么你的约会对象看起来那么像矮——矮人国王？”

10月1日更新 22b 

Thorin带着盘算的目光，从Lobelia看向Bilbo。

“唔，”Bilbo深吸一口气，变得惊恐起来。幸运的是，看来他们周围的哈比人并没有太注意他们的举动，Otho已经开始问候下一组来问候的家庭。“这——这是Thorin Oakenshield，Lobelia。就是我跟你提过的矮人追求者。”

Lobelia用力扯过他，直到两人鼻子对着鼻子，她看起来暴跳如雷但还是强压着怒火，“国王在追求你？”

Bilbo发出一声尖叫。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”Otho问，不知道队伍怎么停了下来。至少他还不知道Thorin的真实身份，只是因为见到能让Bilbo快乐的矮人感到单纯的高兴。

“我昨天在精灵的欢迎仪式上见过他。”新娘嘘声说，无视Thorin和Otho关切的目光。“我知道他是谁，Bilbo Baggins。如果有机会我一定会打你一顿，然后把你涂满沥青从山上滚下去，一直推到河里。你怎么敢这么对我？”

“我——没有——”

“得了Lobelia，放开Bilbo。”Otho冷静地说，一只手放在妻子的腰上，她这才放开另一个哈比人的夹克。“我们可以等会儿再聊，现在Burrows先生想向我们祝贺。”

Lobelia不情愿地放开Bilbo，一直到他们走开她还像饥饿的隼一样盯着他们的背影。Thorin拉过Bilbo，让他紧贴着他的胸膛，直到哈比人唯一能做的事只有闭上双眼、呼吸Thorin的气息——类似香料和烟草的芬芳。被保护在自己矮人的怀抱中，远离他人，Bilbo觉得自己的心再次安稳下来。

“刚才怎么回事？”彻底离开哈比人少女的瞪视范围后Thorin问道。Bilbo遇到危机时，其他宾客已经开始往自己的盘子里堆满食物，在野餐桌边找到合适的位置开始吃了起来。Thorin找到机会带他找到一个舞池边的桌子，远离Lobelia和大部分宾客。

“她知道。”Bilbo喘息着说，像小孩子抓住心爱的玩具一样紧紧拽着Thorin，好像不这么做就会失去他，好像错开眼半秒Thorin就会无影无踪。Bilbo意识到除了他和Olo之外还有其他人知道Thorin的身份，此时他正努力不要因为恐惧而过度呼吸。他没想到Thorin迎接到达依鲁伯的国王和领主的欢迎会能让所有参观的人清楚的看到他，他愚蠢地没有考虑到会有人专门留在推搡的人群里，只为了看皇室成员一眼。那也就意味着，除了Lobelia还有其他人知道Thorin的真实身份！

“Bilbo，”Thorin轻笑着说，“没关系。”

“不，有关系。”

“Bilbo，”Thorin叹了口气，轻轻拉起Bilbo的双手，迫使哈比人面向他，然后他捧起Bilbo的脸。“你在小题大做，肯定会有一些哈比人知道我的真实身份。他们和孤山有生意往来，所以他们可能曾经见过我，假设夏尔没有任何人认识我是件蠢事。”

“但——但是，”Bilbo结巴着说，摇了摇头摆脱Thorin的手，他从桌子上给自己拿起一杯蜂蜜酒。他的双手颤抖，因为在他这么害怕的时候Thorin却表现出那样的冷静而有些气愤。“我以为你希望隐瞒身份？以为你不想让任何人知道你是谁？”

Thorin抓抓下巴，疲惫地看向一大群自得其乐的哈比人。“我确实觉得没有人认出我的地方十分舒适，但即使他们并不知道我是谁，我也仍然会按照符合自己身份的行为处事。他们很快就会知道，而且我并不希望她们以为我是故意骗人的。你知道我曾经对一个哈比人隐瞒了我的身份，但是真相大白时好像我特意计划的一样。”

“别取笑我。”Bilbo撅起嘴，在Thorin用他温暖的大手抚摸他的后背时感到平静了不少，“我只是想让你开心。”

“我很开心。”Thorin说，对哈比人温柔地微笑着，“因为跟你在一起，不是么。”

“Thorin，你真贴心。”Bilbo边说边靠向前，头挨着矮人的肩膀。他的评论让矮人大笑出声，伸手拉了拉Bilbo的辫子。看起来他对发生的事情毫不在意，矮人并不指望一整天都没有任何人认出他是依鲁伯的国王，这样的认知让Bilbo的心都碎了。

事实上，Bilbo想让Thorin的身份成为一个谜。每个人都告诉Bilbo，在他不知道Thorin的身份时他对矮人来说多么独一无二、与众不同，国王非常享受那些隐姓埋名只做他自己的时光。Bilbo想让他再次经历一番，被一大群人围绕，把责任和义务放在一边。想让Thorin尽情玩乐、跳舞、喝得酩酊大醉，不必担心知道他身份的人说三道四。

现在看来，那已经不可能了。即使Lobelia能保持沉默，Thorin还是知道其他人认出了他，他会变得束手束脚，表现得像在矮人中一样。Bilbo感到头疼，他应该想到今天注定会被毁掉。他只是想跟Thorin度过完美的一天，让他的家人可以见见与他相爱的矮人。然后Bilbo的家人会被Thorin独特的人格魅力征服，而不是他的尊贵身份，他希望她们见见那个他几周前邂逅的矮人。

Thorin把一绺松散的头发别在他的耳后，“我们是不是该找点吃的？我听到你的肚子在叫了。”

Bilbo点点头，坐起身让Thorin站起来。“抱歉，我没打算表现得这么沮丧，我只是……只是有点儿心烦。”

Thorin耸耸肩，“我告诉过你，没关系。”

“不，不是的。”Bilbo说，紧跟着Thorin站起身。“但是我们会解决好。”他又燃起新的斗志。就算Lobelia到处八卦Thorin的身份又怎样，Bilbo会骄傲地抬起头，大声宣布他对他的矮人的爱。他会向他的家人证明，Thorin对他来说是最完美、最合适的追求者，不管他是否是国王。难道他的家人会阻止他获得幸福的机会？相对的他们也会发现他对Thorin来说有多么重要，矮人为了和他在一起愿意做出牺牲，哪怕是为了一些小事，比如把责任放在一边消失一整天参加一场婚礼，甚至愿意为他戴上缎带。如果Lobelia真的那么做，最大的可能是因为她觉得依鲁伯的国王参加她的婚礼是一种荣耀。看吧，要是Lily Brown也会做出同样的事！

“好的？”Thorin好奇地挑起眉。

Bilbo帮Thorin在盘子里装满食物，想出解决眼前局面的办法后他有点儿饿了。Lobelia和Otho没有在餐饮供应上偷工减料——杏仁糖、蜂蜜芥末鸡蛋、奶酪千层酥卷【1】、特制果酱司康饼、腌梨、车厘子、巧克力还有翻糖蛋糕。几乎所有甜食或者能想到的美味应有尽有，现在甚至还没到主餐时间。后面除了普通的色拉和蔬菜，还有用所有想得到的食谱烹饪的马铃薯、烤鸭、烤蜜汁火腿、酱牛肉、烟熏鱼以及一大段精选腊肠。甚至Thorin都为食物的种类大吃一惊，对肉的供应量印象深刻，每一种都拿了一些把盘子堆得满满的。

“别吃太多。”他们重新回到人烟稀少的野餐桌边，Bilbo警告他。“晚些时候还有舞会。”

“舞会？”Thorin停下来，嘴里还叼着半截香肠。

“哦，我忘记了！你知道任何哈比人的舞蹈吗？”

Thorin沉重地放下叉子，“不太了解，你会教我吗？在完成完整订婚仪式前我们一起跳舞是否恰当？”

“当然！”Bilbo微笑起来，他不介意教Thorin如何跳舞，而且那是独占矮人一整天的最佳借口。但是Thorin必须把鞋脱掉，因为Bilbo不知道如果Thorin总是踩到他光裸的毛毛脚他能不能受得了。

他们吃到一半的时候，有人把盛满食物的盘子猛地放在桌子的对面。哈比人正在哄骗矮人吃一些烤芦笋，两人都被吓了一跳。

“尊敬的陛下。”Ginnar小声说，对Thorin的方向低头鞠躬，Bilbo差点被蜂蜜酒呛到。Reginard挽着他丈夫的胳膊，困惑地看了看Thorin又转向Bilbo，局促地换着姿势，看起来不太确定他们是否受到欢迎。“Baggins先生。”

“Reg！”Bilbo喊道，微笑着示意他们过来坐，看来吃饭的过程中他喝的有点儿多。“很高兴见到你们。你和Ginnar过得还不错？”

“是——是的，谢谢你的问候。” Reginard结巴着说，焦虑地看着矮人国王。Thorin满腹狐疑地打量着Ginnar，差点惹怒另一个矮人。

Bilbo翻翻白眼给了Thorin一肘，“Thorin，这是我堂兄Reginard Took和他丈夫Ginnar。”

“很高兴见到你。” Reginard尖叫着说。Thorin对他温柔地微笑起来，稍稍缓解了紧张的气氛。

Thorin转向哈比人的丈夫，用库兹都语急促地说起来，Bilbo刚开始还担心他对Ginnar不礼貌，不知道Thorin说了什么另一个矮人前仰后合地大笑起来。

“是啊，都是哈比人的习惯，尊敬的陛下。”Ginnar用鼻子哼了一声，向Thorin展示他自己胡子下面粉色缎带系成的小蝴蝶结。Thorin理解地点点头，愤愤不平地拍拍他的领巾。

“亲爱的Gin。”Reginard叹了口气，好像用尽了所有耐心，无奈地抬头看着天说，“我告诉过你，缎带和鲜花任选其一，是你自己选的缎带。”

Thorin转过头怒视着Bilbo，“为什么我没有选择的机会？”

“你还敢说，Thorin Oakenshield。”Bilbo粗声说，“我根本没时间摘花放在你头发里。”

Ginnar靠过来，挥舞着他的餐刀，“尊敬的陛下，请让我告诉你——”

“叫我Thorin，我们不想引起注意。”Thorin说，另一个矮人热衷于向国王八卦Reginard和哈比人的行为把他逗乐了。

Ginnar羞红了脸。“好的，好吧，可以理解，先生。不管怎样，我要说有一次参加Reginard阿姨的生日，我不得不整个打扮成黄色，因为……”

Bilbo没有继续听下去，放任矮人们自娱自乐，把注意力转到Reginard身上。“你过得怎么样？”

“我？”Reginard呆愣地眨眨眼，一时没反应过来。“我很好，你呢？上次你来过以后一直没有你的消息。他……他就是你上次说的那个人？”

Bilbo点点头，羞红了脸。“是的，抱歉我一直没提到他的身份，我只是不想引起骚乱。”

“一如啊！肯定会引起巨大的骚乱！”Reginard说，不由得笑起来，“想想，我的小堂弟，正在被国王追求。天哪，我想就算你提起我也不会相信的。真的非常……古怪，在我们这些普通人中间看到他。”

Bilbo歪着头，“为什么？”

Reginard小心地用叉子指着他，低声说，“他是国王，我最后一次看到时，他在王座上大声发号施令。虽然现在突然看到他不同寻常的一面，但是知道你与他关系密切，他的好心情就说得通了。是不是因为你他才派矮人到山里去摘花？”

“是的。”Bilbo叹了口气，没有像他答应的那样再次拜访他的堂兄让他感觉很糟糕，特别是在Reginard是哈比人中唯一能对他即将经历的事略有所知的情况下。虽然Ginnar不是国王，但他是个矮人，除了跟贵族有关的求婚事宜外，Bilbo和Thorin之间还是有很多其他不同种族间的习惯差异没有彼此了解。

“哈！”Reginard大笑着说，“我们听传闻说是个哈比人，但是我们以为是在后厨工作的仆人，而且还有传闻说那是个扫烟囱的。但是提到卷发是纯金色的、双眼像蓝宝石的时候我们应该想到那是你。”

Bilbo把脸埋在手里呻吟起来，他忘记了那些关于国王配偶的传闻在整个王国四处传播。因为那个时候他还傻乎乎地沉浸在幸福中，根本不知道Thorin的真实身份。“拜托，别说那个了。”Bilbo呻吟着说。

“在谈论什么？”Ginnar问，伸手揽住Reginard的后背，紧贴过去。好像他的哈比人让他没办法专心地继续八卦。Bilbo完全可以想象他们在聊什么，哀悼他们的命运，竟然跟这些喜欢大惊小怪的哈比人结婚/订婚，而他们谈论的哈比人就在他们身边。

Reg拿起一块餐巾纸擦了擦他丈夫的胡子，把吃饭时掉进胡子里的芹菜和奶酪摘出来。“我们在谈论关于Bilbo的传闻。”

“什么传闻？”Thorin皱起眉。

Ginnar畏缩了一下，给他的国王一个抱歉的微笑。“我向你保证没什么要紧的，只是一些关于他是什么类型的猜测。”

“哦？”Thorin双臂环胸，眯起双眼。

“好吧，”Reginard张嘴说，因为Ginnar突然安静下来而Thorin正等着听到答案。“他们说他是未经雕琢的钻石、神秘的美人，被污垢和灰尘掩住了光华，没有人发现他的美，但是所有污垢之下有比山之心更耀眼的光辉。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo发出短促的尖叫声。

Thorin哼了一声，“他们说对了一部分。”

“Thorin！”Bilbo转向他的矮人，狠狠地捶了他一把。

“什么？”Thorin喊道，“我在恭维你，你当然不脏也没有布满灰尘，但是你在我眼里一直是个美人。”

“哦。”

“别人不知道你是谁的时候怎么说你也不是我的错。”Thorin抱怨着，“如果有人打扰你，告诉我，我会处理好的。”

Bilbo很好奇Thorin的‘处理’到底是怎样的，考虑到他平时的极端态度，Bilbo不用猜也知道。如果真的遇到什么麻烦的话，哈比人觉得还是自己解决，这样对大家都好。

Bilbo转向其他人，Reginard看着他们，脸上带着温和的微笑。即使Ginnar都带着若有所思的表情看着他，轻轻地抱住他的丈夫，让他紧贴着自己。随后他们继续进餐，享受美食，时而闲聊几句。Thorin和Ginnar谈论王国的事、Ginnar的警卫工作以及和戴尔的关系；Bilbo抓着Reginard八卦夏尔最新的绯闻。这个下午过得格外愉快，结束的时候Bilbo邀请Reg和Ginnar这周的晚些时候到他家里共进晚餐。Thorin当然也在受邀之列，矮人承诺一旦确定没有什么要紧的行程，一定会参加。Bilbo让他也邀请其他的伙伴，这样他们可以办一个大型的聚餐。说到一个正式的矮人庆祝会，Ginnar跃跃欲试起来。他一点儿都不介意跟国王和他的堂兄在一起。沉迷在他们自己的哈比——矮人相关的小世界里，他们甚至忘记了聚会的其他客人，直到祝酒开始。

Otho的男傧相Dudo Baggins站起来示意大家安静。

“我提议向新郎、新娘贺祝酒词。”Dudo举起装满蜂蜜酒的玻璃杯。“祝愿今天成为他们崭新生活的开始、经久不衰的章节，也祝愿他们永远相爱，尊敬、关爱彼此，愿此刻永恒。”

掌声中Dudo坐回座位，Otho站起身，新郎也举起他的酒杯。Otho站得笔直，一只手梳过稍显凌乱的头发。“是——是的，好吧，感谢大家的出席。Dodo，谢谢你的祝酒词，非常精彩。现在，我想表达对我可爱新娘的感激之情，感谢你愿意嫁给我，Lobelia，我爱你。我爱你的美丽、你的智慧、你的善良……你总是知道如何让我感到与众不用。除了今天在圣坛前许下那些誓言外，我还发誓我会永远记得感谢自己的幸运，能得到一个让我成为独一无二的人，我会继续努力，让你也像我感受到的这样特别，永远。”

Lobelia擦干眼泪，抓住Otho的外衣口袋把他拉下来，响亮地亲吻他的嘴唇。人群爆发出一阵喝彩声，用他们的叉子敲响酒杯，兴高采烈地呼喊着。新娘终于在Otho挥舞着手臂、差点缺氧的时候放开她的新郎。

“好吧，轮到我了。”Lobelia说，站起身整了整裙子，“我也要对各位的光临和礼物表示感谢，我还想告诉Otho——我的新丈夫，几件事。Otho，你一直是我最好的朋友、良师、玩伴、知己，也是我最大的竞争对手。但是最重要的是，你是我一生的挚爱，你带给我的幸福远大于我能想象的，你对我的爱慕之情远远超出可能。我们之间的爱情影响了我的生活方式，你让我成为一个更好的人。所以我一直真心祈祷成为你生命的一部分，就像今天我们的生活终于能完美地融合在一起。”

Bilbo擦掉眼泪，跟着其他人一起鼓掌。哈比人既觉得闷闷不乐同时又觉得心满意足。他真的为Lobelia和Otho感到高兴，但是他仍然觉得难过。换上开心的微笑，Bilbo举起酒杯祝贺新人，喝下杯子里剩下的蜂蜜酒。

之后蛋糕端了上来，那是一个巨大的香子兰翻糖蛋糕，上面装饰着漂亮的粉色和黄色的翻糖花朵。每个人都为它硕大的体积赞叹不已，足足有三层。Lobelia的父亲递给幸福的夫妇一把银制蛋糕刀，两人一起切下第一块。

“他们在做什么？”Thorin问。比别人高一头正好能让他看到最前面桌子上发生的情况，Lobelia和Otho正在把蛋糕糊在对方脸上。“诶……不太寻常。他们已经对彼此厌倦了吗？”

“哈比人的习俗。”Ginnar压低声音对Thorin说，“我也不理解，最好只是点头同意，轮到你的时候跟着做。”

“哦，闭嘴。” Reginard责备地说，怒视着他的丈夫。“好像把胡萝卜蛋糕扔在我鼻子上把我撂倒的不是你一样。到现在我还没原谅你呢。”

“你父亲告诉我那么做的！”矮人一边大喊大叫，一边挥舞着胳膊。“他说如果我不那么做，就不能算一场正规的婚礼。”

“不用蛋糕把我闷死就不算一场正规的婚礼？”

Ginnar停下来，看来陷入了困境。“呃……是的。”

Bilbo被两人的争吵逗乐了，Reginard气鼓鼓地跟矮人辩论着他的衣服彻底被他毁了，他的家人到现在仍然为了他在婚礼上不省人事的趣闻津津乐道。Ginnar试图安抚气恼的哈比人，抚摸他的肩膀，许诺再也不会提起这个话题。直到Ginnar答应接手下周的洗衣任务以及晚上会帮他捏脚作为交换，Reginard才缓和下来。随后矮人用库兹都语嘀咕了几句，Thorin从脸一直红到耳朵尖，带着揣摩的神情盯着Bilbo两眼放光。

“想都别想。”Bilbo对Thorin晃晃手指，“不管他跟你说什么，我绝对不会做。”

“不知道你在说什么。”Thorin说，从侍者手里接过一块蛋糕。

Ginnar用叉子铲起一大块蛋糕伸向Reginard，“给我，我的珍珠，再给我一次机会尝试一次恰当的行为。”

Regnard双臂抱胸怒视着他的矮人，“如果你打算把它扔在我脸上，下个月你就去睡沙发。”

Bilbo尴尬地看着矮人充满爱意地喂他的哈比丈夫，另一只手放在下巴下接着可能掉下来的碎屑，Reg吃完后他还伸出手用拇指擦掉哈比人上唇沾到的奶油。两人之间柔情蜜意、亲昵万分的感觉让Bilbo都跟着脸红，Reginard咀嚼时用手掩住微笑，Ginnar看起来觉得非常骄傲，高兴地吃掉剩下的蛋糕。Bilbo抬头看向Thorin，看到他的矮人对Ginnar赞许地点点头。

“唔，蛋糕怎么样？”Bilbo问道，立刻往自己嘴里塞了一大口。

“不错。”Thorin说，吃相比哈比人稍微优雅一些。

每个人都在安静地吃着自己的那块蛋糕，这时音乐响了起来，看来舞会就要开始了。尽管还有许多食物，已经有几个哈比人看着舞池的方向跃跃欲试起来。现在是慢板，但等到其他人都进入舞池后节奏会快起来。随着时间的流逝他们血液中的酒精浓度会越来越高，再过一会儿玩乐的时候会更加吵闹粗鲁，所以最好还是在小孩子筋疲力尽以前把节奏放慢。否则任何膝盖以下的东西都会被踩坏。

“嗯，哦。”Reginard指向Bilbo身后，发出警告。

Bilbo转过身，看到粉色和奶白色的怒火突然出现在他身后，那是Lobelia Sackville-Baggins。

  
【1】puff pastry cheese straws：  



	23. 二十三、~ Quick Feet 步履轻盈~

Bilbo响亮地咽了口唾沫，眼看着Lobelia气势汹汹向他袭来。他笨手笨脚地拿过自己的酒杯推向Thorin，叫矮人去帮他再倒一杯。他希望混乱发生时矮人最好不要在场，一如知道Lobelia会在依鲁伯的国王面前表现得多么粗鲁，他希望Thorin不会认为所有哈比人在得知他的真实身份时都表现得像她一样。

“但是——”

“拜托。”Bilbo请求道。

Thorin皱眉看着Lobelia还抓着可怜的哈比人，站起来慢慢走出去。新娘紧紧捏住Bilbo的肩膀，一点点移动到他的脖子上，像一幅镣铐一样锁在他的喉间，他整个人都僵住了。Reginard吓得惨白，惊恐地凝视着Bilbo和Lobelia。Ginnar啜了一口杯子里的蜂蜜酒，对Bilbo即将在眼前被谋杀表现得无动于衷。

“Baggins先生，”Lobelia咬着牙说，“你刚好是我在寻找的那位哈比绅士。”

Bilbo慢慢抬起眼，“你——你好，Lobelia，仪式很壮观……”

哈比少女眯起眼看着他，“真的？你这么觉得？”

Bilbo觉得最好在她彻底爆发前尽快结束这场对话，于是他打断了这场追捕，“是的。拜托，坐下来。你一定累坏了，我们应该好好谈谈。”

“非常感谢你在我自己的婚礼上给我提供一个休息的座位。”Lobelia甜蜜地说，她放开Bilbo，撩起裙子坐在Thorin空出来的座位上。“我很好奇你是怎么要求国王作为你的陪伴而不预先告诉我的。”

“关于那个……”

Lobelia倾身向前，看起来好像对他的解释充满兴味，其实是为了在听到任何她不喜欢的借口时更方便地勒死他。

Bilbo憋了眼Thorin的方向，后者正在回来的路上，手里端着四杯红酒，但是Lavender Grubb和她的桥牌俱乐部成员拦住了他的去路，团团围住皱着眉的矮人。看起来她们在咨询什么问题，老Cotton太太捏住Thorin松散的袖子，从眼镜上方仔细研究着它的质地。这伙人眼光犀利，都是来自大宗族的主母，她们的辨识能力在夏尔地区闻名遐迩。她们喜欢研究新客人，所以她们对Bilbo同伴的认可至关重要。如果Thorin能够赢得她们的认可，那就意味着他几乎被所有人接纳了。

至少她们是无害的，Bilbo暗暗想道。他可以放心的把Thorin交到她们能干的双手上一阵子，在他安抚好Lobelia之前。

“怎样？”Lobelia问，假装甜美地忽扇着睫毛，但是她僵硬的微笑败露了真实的情绪，Bilbo觉得某些属于Took的情感突然在身体里叫嚣，极力想为他和Thorin辩护。他们彼此相爱没有什么值得羞愧的，他不会允许任何人苛刻地批判他们在一起的决定，特别是不想从Lobelia嘴里听到。

“是，没错。”Bilbo清了清喉咙，转过身凝视着哈比人少女的双眼。“我没有说谎骗你，他的名字确实是Thorin Oakenshield，而且你也没错，他是山下之王。你允许我带一个客人，那么他就是我的客人。没有任何规矩明白写着我不可以带哪种矮人参加，而且现在让他离开也是极其无礼的行为。”

Lobelia眯起眼，“前几天你说你的客人是追求你的矮人，你现在是在告诉我你正在被国王追求？”

Reginard尖叫一声，Ginnar给他丈夫的嘴里塞了一块奶酪。他们俩兴味盎然地看着Bilbo和Lobelia针锋相对。

Bilbo无视两个看热闹的，对Lobelia怒目而视，双手掐腰随时准备跟她对峙。“是的，你对此有什么说辞么？”

Lobelia的下巴差点儿掉下来，“我——我不——你是说——我怎么能……天哪，Bilbo！”

Bilbo挺起鼻子皱着眉说：“什么？他是最完美合适我的矮人，而且不管他是否是国王我都喜欢他。你的意见对我和Thorin的感情无足轻重，如果你对他有什么看法的话，我们的友谊就走到尽头了。最好明智的选择你的下一个用词，Lobelia，因为作为Belladonna的儿子，你不会希望我成为你的敌人。”

哈比少女的脸变成亮红色，突然吧嗒一声闭起嘴巴。她小心地环视一周，好像在查看是否有其他人偷听，或者抓住了她的话柄。“我没有……我不是，噢！Bilbo，跟他适合不适合没有一点儿关系。”

“那么跟什么有关系？你没有权利因为我把他带来而生气。”

她撇了撇嘴，好像吃了什么酸东西一样，Lobelia招呼他靠近一些。Bilbo忐忑地靠过去，让她可以对着他的耳朵说话。

“我没有恰当的礼物可以送给国王，我只准备了一小包园艺种子，跟其他素昧谋面的客人一样。你现在知道问题出在哪儿了？”

“并不。”Bilbo说，困惑地靠回座位里。他以为Lobelia会为其他更重要的事烦恼，而不是关于礼物。他胸中为了维护他和Thorin而嘶吼的怒火渐渐平息下来，变成一个渺小的火星。“他并不想得到金子、宝石或者任何东西作为礼物。实际上我认为收到礼物他会非常惊讶，他不太了解哈比人的传统，以及赠送礼物的情况。”

Lobelia看起来还是不那么确定，“真的？”

Bilbo指指那匹矮脚马，现在正被一群年轻姑娘团团围住，一边把它的鬃毛编成辫子，一边笑闹着夸赞它有多么可爱。“你应该感谢他，他以为应该给你送礼物。”

“哦，天哪！”Lobelia抽了口气，一手按住胸口。“那是他送的，我以为是你。”

Bilbo翻了翻白眼，摇摇头说：“不是，他是个傻瓜矮人。我送给你一个紫铜汤罐，本来我以为已经足够奢侈的了，但是显然轻易被我的追求者打败了。别对他小题大做，否则你会收到比一匹矮脚马更加大胆的礼物作为收场。我们的意思是声称那是我们俩送的礼物，至少能减少一点他的风头。”

Lobelia用一根手指轻敲下巴，带着算计的表情看着礼物桌子，Bilbo突然担心他给了另一个哈比人什么新的灵感。他担忧地咬着嘴唇，惊恐地和Reginard交换了下眼神。老实说，Ginnar好像对每件事都充满好奇心。气氛一时间变得有些紧张，Bilbo担心她仍然会找出些别的麻烦，然后请他们离开。即使在他最狂野的梦中也无法想象带着矮人国王参加婚礼会造成什么问题，他一直希望Thorin的真实身份一整天都不会有人注意到。

随后Thorin终于回来了，把装满红酒的玻璃杯放在桌子中间，Lobelia吓了一跳，难堪地叫了出来。为此，所有人都转过头看向耸立的矮人。

Thorin挑起一边眉毛，“抱歉，刚才被一群可爱的女士困住了。”

Bilbo不禁为他的矮人随意的举止露出大大的微笑，心中紧张的情绪缓和下来，肩膀也跟着放松。他希望Thorin冷静的态度意味着他和桥牌俱乐部的进展良好，如果遇到不喜欢的人她们会立刻变成臭脾气的刻薄老太太。“Thorin！我一直在想你跑到哪儿去了。”

“追忆旧日时光，八十年前那个诡异的春季丰收。”Thorin没有进一步说明，全部心思都在他们中间坐着的Lobelia身上。“你好，女士。你的婚礼是迄今为止我见过最愉快的，非常期盼之后的舞会。可敬的Bowman先生告诉我，作为传统所有未婚的男性都要跟新娘跳一支舞，讨个吉利。我发誓尽量避免踩到你的脚趾。”

“好——好的，呃……谢谢。”哈比少女结巴着说，她整了整裙子，规矩地坐好。Bilbo端起酒杯掩住微笑，呡了口杯里的红酒。不出意外的话，Lobelia无法当着Thorin的面没礼貌，所以这很好。

“蜂蜜酒怎么了？”Ginnar嘟囔着，一股红酒从他的下巴一直淌到衬衫上，他伸手擦了擦胡子。

Thorin看了眼另一个矮人，“如果不喜欢下次你可以自己拿。”

Ginnar一边抱怨，一边把杯子里剩下的红酒倒进他丈夫的杯子里，起身自己去拿饮料。Thorin哼了一声，叉腰看着另一个矮人边抱怨某个假充内行的大老爷边东倒西歪地走过去。Reginard畏缩了一下，立刻为他丈夫的行为向Thorin道歉。

“无需担心，Took先生，我已经习惯了，多一个不多。”Thorin勉强地对哈比人笑笑，自己的座位被占了，他只能尴尬地站在一边。即使Lobelia占了他的座位，他也不愿意占Ginnar的位置，他看起来打算晚上剩下的时间一直站在Bilbo身边，只要能靠近一点就好。

Bilbo伸手抓住矮人的手，拉着Thorin跟他坐在一起，“坐，Thorin，告诉我你打算怎么跳舞，在你根本不知道步法的情况下。”

Lobelia再次变得焦虑起来，挪过来等着矮人的回答。Bilbo不客气地想，在她自己的婚礼上她就没有比听他和Thorin谈话更重要的事需要做。

“好吧，”说到这里Thorin的脖子和耳朵都变成粉色，“Grubby女士愿意教我，但是Brandybuck夫人突然插话说她的女儿更适合，因为她的脚更轻。我告诉她们你可以给我做示范，但是她们很失望，而且她们还说我们绝对不能共舞，直到演奏……小蓝鸟舞曲的时候？”

“两只小鸟舞曲。”Bilbo纠正道，然后发出无声的呻吟。在不知道舞步的情况下Thorin根本不可能跳那支舞，或许可以说服Ginnar给Thorin做示范？

Lobelia气鼓鼓地说：“他到底能不能跳，Bilbo？”无视Thorin在场的事实，当面质疑甚至羞辱他的舞蹈技能。即使整张桌子的人都对她皱起眉，她仍然继续道，“如果你那么不情愿把他让给别人教，那就把他带到帐篷后面演示几个动作。我可不想我的脚被……”她停下来，困惑地看着Thorin的鞋子，“……那是玻璃鞋嘛？”

Bilbo立刻站起来，“很好，好主意。来吧，Thorin。”

即使被Bilbo扯着胳膊，Thorin还是拒绝移动。“为什么？我不想破坏你们的规矩。按照那些求婚传统，可以晚一点儿一起享受我们的第一支舞曲。”

Bilbo呻吟着一口干掉自己和Thorin的红酒，显然有些过量。那些好管闲事的老女人，他不在的时候她们到底跟Thorin说什么了？他们的第一支舞不管是不是传统哈比求婚舞根本无关紧要。Thorin不知道正确的舞步，由他提供帮助，其他哈比人完全能够理解。

这时Ginnar蹒跚着走回来，手里拿着六个高脚杯盛满麦芽酒，不幸的是，Primula紧跟在他身后，端着另外两杯。

“我过来把Oakenshield先生偷走，堂兄。”少女带着顽皮的表情甜蜜地说。Thorin不知道Brandybuck的顽劣，对少女友善地回以微笑，Bilbo觉得百爪挠心。Primula因为矮人快乐的表情羞红了脸，她说：“母亲让我教他正规的舞步。”

“正规。”Bilbo气鼓鼓地说，怒视着对面桌看着他们傻笑成一团的老妇人们。现在他非常后悔让Thorin跟她们相处，一分钟都嫌多，那群老母鸡除了惹麻烦什么好事都不做。“他是我的客人，应该由我来示范。”

Prim沉着地微笑着说：“嫉妒是没道理的，堂兄，最后我还是会把他还给你的。”

Ginnar和Reginard大笑起来，Bilbo转过头怒视他们时立刻抬头望天，假装什么都没发生。所有人中只有Thorin一脸茫然，对Bilbo情绪转换摸不着头脑。

“好吧。”Bilbo说，猛地甩开Thorin的手，矮人的手还在半空中就被哈比人少女抢了过去。Bilbo的眼神变得更加凶猛，“法兰多拉舞曲以前必须放他回来，别把他累坏了。”

Thorin把这句话当做对他体力的藐视，对此嗤之以鼻，跟着哈比少女向舞池方向走去。他不断回头看着餐桌方向，领巾随着动作变得皱皱巴巴，Primula强迫他把注意力集中在脚上，否则就会摔倒。Bilbo坐回Lobelia旁边的位置里，沉重地叹了口气。

“我想我不该那么生气。”一阵沉默后，Lobelia说，“不是所有哈比人都能告诉别人依鲁伯的国王出席了他们的婚礼。我已经等不及看Lily听到这个消息的表情了！”

“关于那个，”Bilbo心不在焉地说，试图收回看向舞池方向的视线，但是显然不太成功。“现在我们能保持沉默吗？至少过了今晚。”

“哦。”Lobelia带着惊讶的表情靠回座位里，“好的，好吧，你们俩真的相当有礼貌。完全正确，不要让大家分心，毕竟我为此花费了那么多心思。”

Bilbo点点头，看到Thorin正按照哈比少女示范sweet kate中的动作踢脚，因为用力过猛差点儿把一只鞋甩出去，Primula咯咯笑出声。Drogo Baggins和他的同伴Jessamine Boffin靠过去，看起来想加入他们，随着音乐他们的圆圈越缩越紧，哈比青年一脸热衷，但是Jessamine却一直撅着嘴。

Reginard给了Bilbo一肘，后者眨眨眼，终于把视线收回来，这才注意到Lobelia已经离开，重新回到Otho身边。她对新郎耳语了几句，她的新丈夫发出某种令人费解的噪音，目瞪口呆地盯着他们的方向。Bilbo呻吟着转过头继续看向舞池，无视他的表兄丢向他越来越怪诞的眼神。

Thorin正在把Primula转起来，她的脚几乎完全离开地板。少女轻笑着，远远超出必要地抱紧Thorin的肩膀。

“不用看的那么专注，”另一个哈比人低声说，“Prim总比别人强，比如Robin Goold，如果是她的话你就得紧紧盯住，否则她会像对待Rose Burrows那样抢走你的追求者。最近大家还在说那件事吗？”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头，幻想着Robin胆敢染指Thorin的可怕画面。如果镇子里还有更加丢脸的哈比少女，那么一定非Goold家的女儿莫属。她非常出名，假借考验他们对自己朋友的忠诚为借口，偷走别人的追求者、破坏他们的关系和名声，然后敲诈那些上钩者挖空他们的钱袋，最后抛弃他们转向下一个目标。Bilbo最后一次听到关于她的消息说她住在戴尔，在一家茶叶店工作，因为引诱Fortinbras Took而被Laila Clayhanger用一条脏拖把撵了出去，不得不跑回夏尔。Bilbo突然有些害怕她故态复萌，如果她听说依鲁伯的国王在追求他一定会的。

他坚定地转过身背对着舞池，考虑到还能有更糟糕的情况，现在根本用不着为这些小事嫉妒到眼红。而且Drogo从不掩饰他对Primula的爱慕之情，所有人都知道他只等她到适合追求的年纪。Thorin在这个哈比人少女的手里是绝对安全的。

“给你，再喝一杯。”Ginnar大声说，推过来两大杯麦芽酒。

Bilbo伸手拉过其中一个木制酒杯，茫然地盯着杯子里充满泡沫的液体。在背后缓缓沉下的夕阳映衬下，杯子里的酒闪烁着焦糖色的光晕，让Bilbo想起Thorin金银的皇冠。满溢的丰厚泡沫散发着麦芽芬芳，不断引诱着他。这无疑是Odo Proudfoot酿造的，是夏尔最好的麦芽酒，每一滴都值得Otho和Lobelia的花销，Bilbo屏住呼吸连着喝了四大口。

“事实上，”Reginard拿走了另一杯，“你应该少喝点儿，之前你已经喝了不少蜂蜜酒和红酒，最好不要再混着喝别的酒精。”

Ginnar抢回他手里的杯子，“又没什么害处，相反能让小伙子好受一点。”

Reginard掐了一把他丈夫的胳膊，“停下！我正在劝他少喝点，别跟我唱反调。”

“哎哟！”矮人立刻从暴怒的哈比人身边溜走，捧着他的胳膊好像已经坏了一样，“你为什么总这样？你扯到我的毛了！”

“你的臂毛，你这个大号婴儿！”

“我身上所有的毛发都十分敏感，即使是胳膊上的，你这个暴君。你忘记我是个矮人了？”Ginnar调侃地抱怨着，看到他的哈比丈夫翻翻白眼露出无可奈何的气恼，忍不住笑得露出牙齿。他们又开始斗嘴，随着争辩逐步升级两人越靠越近，Ginnar取笑他时Reg的手势越来越粗野。看来矮人十分享受激怒他的丈夫，他的大手放在Reginard的大腿上而且还有越来越向上的趋势，Bilbo不得不迅速移开目光，他可不想目睹什么尴尬的情况。另一个哈比人意识到矮人狡猾的意图，报复性地又掐了一把Ginnar的手，再次引起新一轮的争吵。

如果不是乐队的音乐声足够大，Bilbo担心两人大声的喊叫和争吵会惊动周围的客人。然而现在其他人要么在大笑、畅饮，要么带着他们的同伴滑进舞池。看来没人关心他们桌上的家庭纠纷。

最后Bilbo把两大杯麦芽酒全部喝光了，没有人注意到。他还在偷偷观察着舞池的方向，看到Thorin正在跳一个队形舞，大笑着在哈比人间穿梭。他不愿意承认Thorin和他们玩的兴高采烈，因为Bilbo不愿意和其他哈比人分享他。

“打——打扰了，Baggins先生？”一个害羞的声音结巴着从他背后传来，把Bilbo吓了一跳。Bilbo猛地转过身，发现身后是Aster Cotton，颤抖的手指不住缠绕着她的裙子。“我——我想问，你是否愿——愿意跟我跳支舞？如果你不愿——愿意，我的意思是，你已经有伴了，但是他正好在忙别的，哦天哪，我不是在暗示——我想说——说如果你不想干坐在这里，但是如果你想也可以理解，我很抱——抱歉，我没办法说清楚，我只是想跟——跟你跳舞，但是我能理解你不想那么做的理由，我还是回到我的——”

“Cotton小姐！”Bilbo大声说，在可怜的姑娘因为喘不上气晕倒在他脚边以前插嘴。她的脸已经从浅粉色变成绛紫色，可能随时晕倒。Bilbo可不想面对一个少女因为谈话就晕倒在他面前的情况，那会让他的名声变得比Fortinbras还糟糕。

Aster有一头秀美的长发，而且像她堂姐Lily一样胸部丰满，她比Bilbo年轻十岁，即使出落的异常出众，但是她太胆小了，众所周知她是夏尔最害羞的姑娘。她一直对Bilbo非常友善，甚至一反平日吞吞吐吐的天性总是主动找上他聊天，他也很喜欢她的陪伴。

在等待法兰多拉舞曲开始演奏能把Thorin拉回来以前，她是非常舒服理想的舞伴选择。

“抱歉。”Bilbo在Aster屏住呼吸时辩白道，“我很愿意跳舞，感谢你的请求。”

他立刻站起来，握住哈比少女的手，意识到它们还在颤抖，她的脸蛋仍然窘迫地发红。Bilbo决定不要马上进入其他哈比人正在跳的快步法，还是慢慢开始，给Aster一些时间恢复。

“抱——抱歉。”Aster小声说，转圈时靠近Bilbo怀里。

Bilbo眨眨眼，猛地转过头面对少女。他差点又因为看着Thorin而分心，看起来矮人根本没注意到Bilbo也进入了舞池。

“为了什么？”Bilbo心不在焉地问。

“我只是想——想……”Aster叹了口气，紧了紧握着他的手掌，“哦，没什么，别在意。”

Bilbo再次放慢脚步，把另一个哈比人拉得更近，以便能听清她的自言自语。

“不，告诉我。我们是朋友，难道不是吗？你不该害怕告诉我任何事。”

短暂的停顿后，Aster说：“不，不，没什么。我只是想……想知道你最近还好嘛。你母亲的葬——葬礼以后，我有很长时间没见过你了。”

好像突然有人把雪灌进他的衬衫，一脚踢在他的肚子上一样。自从跟Thorin在一起后，Bilbo几乎很少想到他的母亲。

“很好，我猜。”Bilbo僵硬地说，凝视着远方的山丘和树木以及它下面的袋底洞。一些黑暗和不愉快的情绪在肚子里搅动，他忽然觉得兴味尽失。

最后是Aster领着他们跳完剩下的舞步，Bilbo一边神游一边顺服地跟着她的脚步。他的思绪奇异地混合着Belladonna和Thorin。她一定会喜欢矮人，跟其他的哈比人不一样，她更愿意跑到外面去。矮人看起来喜欢那些性格诚实、坦率的人，多么遗憾他们没有机会见到彼此。Thorin错过了夏尔最神奇的人物，因为她已经不在了。

“——ilbo？ Bilbo！”在他们撞上另一队舞者时Aster喊道。谢天谢地没有人摔倒，但是Bilbo绊倒在一双闪亮的钻石舞鞋上，他发现自己居然在Thorin的怀里，矮人微笑低头看着他，好像得到什么意外的至宝。他咧着嘴笑得不雅的表情让Bilbo瞬间摆脱了悲伤的情绪，哈比人除了惊讶地看着他不知还能做什么。

“嗨，”Thorin的嘴角差点撇到耳朵，他出了点儿汗，几缕发丝从马尾上松散下来紧贴着颈项，他的白衬衫情色地紧贴在皮肤上。Bilbo感到胸中某些东西被Thorin单纯的快乐和英俊的面庞融化了，思想中那些黑暗的阴影渐渐消退，他的不安分的胃也跟着镇定下来。

“嗨，”Bilbo机械地重复着。

“想不到在这儿遇到你。”Thorin的声音表明他真的非常意外，Prim在他身后发出恼怒的哼声。

“哦。”Bilbo从Thorin动人的蓝灰色双眼挪开视线，允许自己闭着眼迷失在矮人舒服的怀抱中。他突然变得如此顺从反而让Thorin担心起来，他的笑容慢慢褪去，换上担忧的表情。

“你还好吗？受伤了么？”

“没有。”Bilbo迅速向矮人保证，让慌乱的矮人把他放开，自己站了起来。“我很好。”

他们身边的Aster尖叫一声，立即用手掩住嘴。Thorin转向哈比少女，愤怒地瞪着她，好像Bilbo的悲伤情绪都是她造成的。

“发生什么事？”Thorin问Aster，无视Primula催促他们离开舞池的举动。Drogo和Jessamine也停下来，在一边担忧地看着他们的方向。舞池里大部分人还在继续旋转，但是仍然有几个注意到他们停下来，不时警惕地憋过一眼。

Bilbo叹了口气，抓住Thorin的领巾。“什么事都没有，走吧，Thorin。她什么都没做，我只是喝多了，有点儿晕。”

Aster看起来突然充满恐惧，抓住裙子的手捏成拳头，鼻子和耳朵变得通红。“你为——为什么不说，Baggins先生？我没——没打算强迫你跟我跳舞。我很——很抱歉。”眼泪开始聚集在她浓密的睫毛上。

“哦，不是！不、不、不，我不是那个意思，我的天哪。”Bilbo急忙说，他的胃又沉下去了。Thorin紧了紧怀抱，Primula用她冰冷的手放在他的脸蛋上，使得哈比人惊叫了一声。

“他有点儿发烧。”Primula说，收回Bilbo脸上的手放在他的肩膀上，“也许应该让他坐下。”

Thorin带着Bilbo回到他们的桌子，Primula和Aster慢慢跟在他们身后，Brandybuck小姐试图让哭泣的哈比人高兴起来。Ginnar本来正在亲吻他丈夫的脖子，看到Thorin风雨欲来的表情立刻撤回身，把座位让了出来。

看来他们时机掌握的恰到好处，他们刚坐下Lobelia和Otho就步入舞池，其他所有人都撤了出去，给这对新人跳第一支作为新婚夫妇的舞曲。Primula在Thorin背后对Bilbo使了个眼色，示意他晚些时候他们需要谈谈，然后护送Aster回她家人身边。Bilbo立刻对哈比人点点了头表示同意，然后靠向Thorin，让矮人继续大惊小怪。

和缓的舞曲慢慢响起，Otho和Lobelia从容地开始在舞池中跳起华尔兹。其他哈比人看着那对新婚夫妇低声细语，向他们的脚边撒花瓣和稻米以示祝贺。稻米撒进Lobelia的头发里，哈比少女企图保持镇定，Otho却咧着嘴笑起来。微风吹起他们脚下的花瓣，看起来他们就像在风中起舞一般。

“给你。”Thorin低声说，把一杯水推到哈比人的鼻子下面，固执地等着Bilbo拿去喝一口。

“谢谢。”Bilbo叹息着说。喝水还是有点儿帮助的，虽然他的脑子还是迷迷糊糊，脸也仍然在发烧。

Thorin咕哝着接受感谢，一只胳膊抱住Bilbo的腰，两人一起看着新婚夫妇翩翩起舞直到乐声停歇。之后，所有已婚的夫妻走进舞池开始跳法兰多拉舞，即使Reginard和Ginnar也加入其中。矮人一直到最后一刻还拖拖拉拉不愿意离开他的大酒杯，但是他的脚步熟练敏捷，好像跟哈比人一样对舞步熟记在心。

“你还想跳舞吗？”Thorin转头问Bilbo。

“当然！”

矮人挑起眉，把剩下半杯水塞进Bilbo的手里。

“我想跟你跳舞。”Bilbo充满期待地说，又呷了一小口。

Thorin仍然为哈比人的健康情况担心，所以Bilbo试着对他微笑，伸手拉过矮人的肩膀让他们贴近彼此，学着Thorin以前对他做的那样轻轻碰碰他们的额头。这个动作有效地安抚了仍然担忧的国王，Thorin迟疑地露出笑脸。Bilbo撤回身后，他们依靠在一起看着其他人跳舞。

很快，轮到他们了。

Thorin扶着Bilbo站起来，跟其他三对一起走到舞池中央排成一队。Bilbo聪明地选择队伍中间而不是领头位置，这样Thorin忘记动作时可以看着前面人的脚步。已婚组在他们外面围成一圈，跟着音乐一起拍手，有几个人甚至跟着旋律唱了起来，还有些随着节奏吹着口哨。

这是一支非常简单的舞蹈，节奏缓慢、步伐单一。没有快速的脚部动作或者剧烈的移动，大部分时间站在队伍里让Thorin拉着他的手然后再分开，接着挽着彼此的胳膊旋转直到所有人站成一排，再拉起手重复摇摆的动作。看到Thorin做傻兮兮的蹲坐姿势时，Bilbo忍不住偷偷笑了出来，他比其他人高出很多，而且身型健美，在一群哈比人中显得格外鹤立鸡群。Bilbo自己也觉得有些动作挺傻的，两只小鸟是非常古老、传统的舞蹈，只有上了年纪的长辈才会强迫处于求婚阶段的情侣跳这支舞。

事实上很少有情侣的第一支舞是它，因为他们一般从小一起长大，大部分哈比人没有离开过夏尔，成为恋人以前或多或少都有机会一起跳舞。Thorin和Bilbo的情况比较特殊，Thorin是个矮人，而且在求婚开始之前从来没有参加过任何哈比人的庆典。如果Bilbo能事先考虑到，他会找一个私人空间——比如袋底洞宽敞的客厅，在没有观众的情况下和Thorin跳一曲慢舞，虽然不够传统但是足够私密。

Thorin丝毫不顾忌自己的身份，不管那些动作让他看起来如何。他让整个过程带上某种高贵的气质，即使在他错过几个动作加快步伐赶上去时，也让他看起来像是为了接近Bilbo故意做的一样。Thorin带着Bilbo转圈，他把哈比人拉近，保证每一个动作温柔得体，既没有踩到他的脚趾，也没有把他绊倒。一对老夫妇在圆圈外宠溺地看着他们，他们经过时发出溺爱的叹息，跟外围桌边其他桥牌俱乐部的成员——他们宁愿坐着也不想折腾自己的老骨头，点头示意、暗暗称赞。

一曲结了，Bilbo甚至感到有些失望，不仅是因为这一首曲子的结束，还因为接下来的都是团体舞，他不得不再次跟大家分享Thorin，他们自己独处的时间实在是太短了。

其他哈比人为Thorin鼓掌，矮人抓抓下巴裂嘴笑了起来。他们因为一个矮人竟然能跟上舞步而赞叹不已，即使他对哈比舞蹈缺乏了解，但是他的努力同样值得赞扬，而且表现也确实可圈可点。另外一些哈比人走进舞池准备进行下一场，他们错身时拍拍Thorin的后背，甚至还有一个哈比人问他矮人音乐的问题。为此Thorin的眼中燃起了火花，但是Bilbo在两人开始热烈讨论前打断了他们。

“来吧，Thorin，我想坐一会儿。”

“啊，下次再说。”Thorin告诉Goodbody先生，两人约定以后再详谈。等到他们回到自己的空桌旁，Bilbo把Ginnar剩下的一杯麦芽酒推给Thorin，让他在筋疲力尽前补充一下能量。

“你刚才做的棒极了。”Bilbo眨巴着眼睛抬头看着矮人说。

“不是特别困难，矮人有一种类似的舞蹈，一般是男孩子到了适合的年纪，母亲带着他们跳的。”

“哦。”Bilbo吸了口气，Thorin从未提起过他的母亲，Bilbo到现在才想到关于她的情况也够古怪的，好像Thorin是从石头里蹦出来的一样。他甚至不知道矮人的母亲是否还在世。“我不……嗯，好吧，你做的不错，像我刚才说的那样。赶快喝完，我们还要参加其它几场集体舞。”

Thorin哼了一声，轻轻拉扯Bilbo的辫子，“如你所愿。”

时间已经接近傍晚，聚会看起来应该会延续到深夜。Bilbo不知道Thorin可以陪他待多久，但是他想矮人国王明天一定有很多事情要做，为了今天的娱乐耽误了不少工作，所以早点儿休息对两个人都有好处。

Thorin喝完酒后他们又跳了五首曲子，都是简单的集体舞，比如谷仓舞和胖猪舞，他们甚至还和Lobelia一起跳了一阵子。随后他们停下来恢复体力，接着又跳了几首。太阳落山后，孩子们都回家上床睡觉了，Thorin不知从哪里征用了一把竖琴，为新郎新娘演奏了一曲讨喜的歌，也为他自己赢得了Lobelia礼貌的赞美。

这时才真正到了狂饮的时候。

Bilbo没有注意到Thorin跟Hornblower治安官正在进行一场饮酒比赛，因为哈比人当时正在炫耀自己的弹跳能力，怂恿Ginnar跟他一起加入一场四步吉格舞。如果Bilbo知道发生了什么，一定会从一开始就阻止他，或者至少警告Thorin按照自己的步调来。Tobias Hornblower完全知道自己的酒量，一直都很好地控制着节奏。

“Bilbo！来把你的男孩带走，他快要晕菜了！”场地对面传来一声大吼，Bilbo停下来正好看到Thorin一头栽下去，掉进一桶粉色的花里。一群哈比人边抽烟边围观两人的战况，见状大笑起来，他们把矮人拉回橡木板凳上，看到Thorin头发里的粉色花瓣又爆发出一阵哈哈大笑。

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo叹了口气，把Ginnar托给其他人，冲到Thorin身边。“他还好吗？”

“嗯。”Tobias耸耸肩，拿出他的烟斗，点燃烟草。“睡一觉就好了，毕竟矮人是坚硬的材料做的。”

“真不敢相信你——”在说出什么不可挽回的话以前，Bilbo停了下来。面对Thorin可能的宿醉已经够糟糕的了，现在他还要处理在一大群哈比人面前矮人因为拼酒到昏厥而带来的羞辱。最好还是随他们去，与其责备他人还不如把主要精力放在照顾Thorin上。最多他们下次看到矮人时得到几句奚落，没必要再加上对Bilbo老母鸡行为的讽刺。

Bilbo的堂兄冲过来帮忙，兜头给Thorin浇了一桶冷水。矮人苏醒过来，像被蜜蜂蛰到一样猛地跳起来，也不知道用库兹都语胡乱叫骂着什么。Thorin甩了甩他淋湿的头发，像生气的猫一样在嗓子眼里低吼着，随时准备冲出去干一架。看来有一阵子他才能记起自己在哪里，发生了什么。

“Falco！”Bilbo喊道，小心地接近Thorin。“我不——我该拿你们怎么办。”

“什么？”另一个哈比人看起来有些警觉，因为Thorin满脸都是水处在暴怒边缘，而他手里还拿着空桶。其他哈比人仍然在轻松地抽着烟，好像观看什么夜间娱乐节目一样袖手旁观。

在矮人冲向另一个哈比人以前，Bilbo抓住了矮人的手，幸好没有给其他人造成什么严重伤害。“我想是时候回家了，你觉得呢，Thorin？”

矮人喉咙里发出受伤野兽的吼声，水顺着鼻子淌到同样湿淋淋的领巾上。看来Bilbo的碰触使他软化了，矮人没有之前那么紧绷，肌肉也放松了下来。Thorin的白衬衫实际上已经完全变成透明的状态，布料像第二层皮肤一样紧贴在肌肉上，暴露出衣服下小麦色健康的皮肤。Thorin之前也曾经有过上半身完全裸露的时候，但是这样从浸湿的领口露出一点胸毛的样子，反而更加让Bilbo口干舌燥。

“很好。”Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，试图让自己的视线不要流连Thorin的胸口。“你会帮我给Otho和Lobelia送上最美好的祝愿，是吧，Falco？我要带Thorin回家醒醒酒。”

“好的。”Falco应了下来，告诉Bilbo他会转告新Sackville-Baggins夫妇，他们可以等到明天再来取他们的礼物，就不在现场等着派发了。

把Thorin的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，Bilbo让矮人靠着他防止摔倒。Thorin很重，但是他还有意识，能够自己承受大部分体重。几个醉醺醺的哈比人向他们告别，还大喊着让Thorin下次再来。Brandybuck太太看到他们要离开对Bilbo眨眨眼，取笑他们不要做什么不该做的事，特别在床上没有足够的被子时。

半醉的Thorin对这个评论很困惑，老妇人走开前他靠过去说：“我不明白你的意思。”

Bilbo羞红了脸，“不明白是好事，相信我。”

Thorin瘫在他身上跌跌撞撞地向前走，他们回袋底洞的速度拖慢了很多。等到他们最后终于爬上山丘，Thorin在门口踢掉了鞋子，不知道把它们扔到食品储存室的什么地方，然后他立刻开始解他的领巾和头发。

“你想来点儿茶吗？”Bilbo问，心烦意乱地琢磨着矮人什么时候能清醒过来。如果Thorin足够幸运恰巧是不会宿醉的类型还好，但即使在夏尔这种类型的人也非常罕见。

Thorin缓慢地眨眨眼，倒向墙的方向，“不用。”

“呃，”Bilbo看着矮人靠着墙慢慢滑坐到地上。“你想再喝点儿水吗？”

这个问题得到他的一记怒视。“我不喜欢水。”

“好吧？”Bilbo看了看矮人，决定做些任何人在Thorin的状态他都会做的事情。他拿出一条毛巾，扶着他站起来，给他一张供小憩的床，休息到有足够的力气出发。

“来吧，你可以睡我的床，因为别的空床没有换新床单。不！等等，给我等一下。”看到矮人打算穿着又湿又脏的衣服爬上床时Bilbo喊道，领着Thorin去浴室梳洗。“让我……我去给你找些干衣服，等着。”

Thorin嘟囔着，但还是半眯着眼乖乖照做，一边等一边解开衬衫的扣子。成功让Thorn分散注意力后，Bilbo在另一间浴室换上自己的睡衣，为了礼貌还披上他的睡袍。他不知道如果先让Thorin上床自己再去换衣服、收拾东西，会不会打扰到他睡觉，所以他决定最好还是先准备好。在另一间客房找到一件多余的睡衣，那是在他青春期时他的阿姨给他买的，她一直以为Bilbo能长得像他的曾外祖父Bullroarer一样健硕。他掸了掸衣服上的灰，仔细检查是否有蛀虫咬的洞，发现它尚算完好让Bilbo松了口气，如果这件不合适他真的不知道该怎么办了。Bilbo拿着那件大号睡衣回到自己的房间，发现Thorin穿着内裤靠在水池边，正在用Bilbo的牙刷刷牙。

睡衣从哈比人手里掉到了地上，他的脸红得厉害，他觉得自己的耳朵都要烧起来了，哈比人倒退着迅速离开浴室。最后意识恢复后他发现自己站在花园里，但是却不记得他是怎么到这里却没有撞倒任何东西的。

Pumpernickel大人正坐在篱笆上欣赏月亮，见到他哼哼了几声。

“我可不想从你那儿听到什么。”Bilbo嘀咕着，等待的时候摘了片番茄叶子在手里绕来绕去，想给Thorin足够的时间穿戴整齐。然后他给自己几分钟准备时间，以防万一。Bilbo刚才看到的裸露皮肤让他的脊椎跟着刺痛，Thorin的身材确实非常好，而且所有肌肉都紧紧依附在……

大猫发出一阵叫声，把Bilbo从沉醉的幻想中唤醒。

Bilbo许诺给Pumpernickel大人拿晚餐出来，然后蹑手蹑脚走进屋里查看Thorin的情况。偷偷看了眼自己的卧室，他看到矮人蜷缩着抱着一只枕头，床单一直拉到耳朵上。

“Thorin？”

“唔。”他立刻回应道。

Bilbo小心地走进卧室，直到有足够的勇气才靠近了一些。Thorin看起来非常放松，随时可能进入梦乡，但是Bilbo不知道是否每件事都安排的足够妥当，于是他问道，“需要我几小时后叫醒你吗？方便你回去。”

“什么？”Thorin抬头看了一眼，费了很大力气才看清昏暗房间里的哈比人。“不能再跳了，累死了。”

Bilbo大笑起来，“我不是让你跳舞。”

矮人哼了一声，用呆滞的目光看着他。

Bilbo靠得更近，几乎贴在床边悬在他的正上方，他伸出颤抖的手指梳理Thorin烘干了的发丝。“你打算什么时候起床？”

“呃，”Thorin嘭地一声倒在枕头上，“当然是早上。”

“不行，你不能——”Bilbo的声音突然切断，因为Thorin伸出手抓住他的腰把他拉到床上。矮人像蛇一样缠了上去，他把Bilbo锁在赤裸的胸口。

“你不——！”Bilbo尖叫一声，感觉到Thorin赤裸的腿紧贴着他的，他的扭动很可能让矮人缠绕得更紧。

“嗯，睡觉。”Thorin喃喃地说，脸埋在Bilbo的颈项，抵着他的皮肤可爱地抽抽鼻子。即使考虑到被单下的矮人几乎是半裸贴着他，Bilbo并不是十分担心，因为矮人不是那种会趁机占便宜的人，而且Bilbo对自己发誓一定会管住自己的手，放在他看得到的地方。

“Thorin？”Bilbo轻唤，试图摆脱他的束缚。他挣扎了一阵，但是看起来效果可能更糟，而且Thorin压得太紧，几乎密不可分地贴着他的身体，差点连他的呼吸一起偷走，客观地说这个姿势不是特别舒服。Bilbo放松下来，耐心地等着矮人国王也跟着放松力道，好让他摆脱出去。虽然很尴尬，但仍然在Bilbo能够处理的范围内。Otho也是喝醉了喜欢粘人的类型，而且曾经有好几次在酒馆喝完一夜的酒以后，他都试图抱着Bilbo睡。

或许是一天的疲惫和酒精作祟，也可能是Thorin的怀抱太舒服了，Bilbo也不知不觉跟着陷入了梦乡。


	24. 二十四、~Moring 互道早安~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由基友“山大王大瓦”友情赞助，AO3 ID：avivatang
> 
> 摘要：早晨伴随若干惊喜而来。  
> （译者插花：这章大舅像被琼瑶男主附体一样，大家做好心理准备）

什么东西正粗暴地扎着Bilbo的脖子，让哈比人猛地半醒过来，用力拍开那个恼人的玩意儿。

干巴巴的轻笑传进他的耳朵，而抵着他脖子的讨厌感觉消失了。Bilbo深吸口气，舒服地蜷进枕头里，鼻子嗅到薰衣草和某种腌制苹果的味道。他舒适满足地叹息，咂着嘴，在温暖舒适的毯子下面扭动着脚趾。某个抵在他后背的东西提供着美好的暖意，他在朦胧的睡意中愈发放松。

他从未有过这么宁静的早晨，在度过那么漫长的一晚后能睡个懒觉很棒。家务活可以等等，Pumpernickel大人这一回也可以自己照料自己，Bilbo默默想着。如非必要，他打算一直平静地躺到午饭时间再起床。

一只汗湿的大手掀起他的睡衣，放在他圆乎乎的肚子上。

Bilbo一下子睁开双眼，朝后踢腿，同时抡起胳膊拼命推开那个在他身后的东西——不，是人。那人嘶嘶叫了一声，从床上掉下去，在地上滚作一团，同时还卷走了一大半毯子。

“搞毛——！”

“Thorin？”Bilbo短促地高叫了一声，在床上坐稳，紧了紧睡袍的腰带。哈比人犹犹豫豫地从床垫上朝下窥看。“你还在这里干吗？现在是早上了！”

“直到几分钟前我还睡着呢，”Thorin揉着自己撞痛的脑袋抱怨道。

“是的，但你现在不该在山里么？”

“什么？”Thorin胳膊平展仰躺在地，床单缠在他腰际和腿上。“我怎么会……我在哪儿？这里是袋底洞？”

“对，”Bilbo柔声说，不知道矮人是否宿醉未醒。“你还记得昨晚么？”（译者：这酒醉乱性后第二天对话的既视感……）

Thorin慢慢把头转向床上，声音比平常更加严肃。“大部分记得，跳舞啦吃东西啦，甚至还有喝酒。我再也不会低估你们哈比人了。接着我就记不起什么了……我晕倒了吗？”

Bilbo遮住嘴掩住微笑。“没错，倒进一个装着粉色鲜花的桶里。”

Thorin呻吟着揉捏自己的额头。“拜托，你得保证不告诉任何人。如果其他人——更别提Dis了，发现了这事……我不会原谅你的。”

“我不会说的，”Bilbo道，重新把头搁到枕头上注视着Thorin。他自己没什么宿醉的感觉，主要是因为他昨晚在一杯杯的麦酒之间喝了大量的水。他没看到Thorin采取类似的预防措施，不过他瞧着没事。或许矮人们不会在一晚狂饮后的翌日清晨遭受痛苦？“除非你给我说出去的由头。”

“啊，”Thorin笑道。“你真狡猾。我会找到有同样分量的事情来要挟你的。”

“你大可一试，”Bilbo逗他，他明白Thorin今后恐怕可以找出大把的事情来嘲笑他。一如知道昨晚Bilbo在别处无暇抽身时他的亲戚们告诉了矮人什么往事。整个夏尔都知道他乱糟糟的青春期，并且喜欢不断让哈比人记起他在年轻时给他父母带来的苦难。不过Bilbo不太担心，鉴于他现在有了矮人国王的把柄，他可以承受Thorin的一点儿嘲笑。

Thorin哼了哼，揉着他的胡渣朝天花板皱眉。“恐怕这辈子我对哈比人的认识存在很大误区，你们或许外表可人又天真，但实际上却是个邪恶的种族。我应该警告议会密切注意你们。”

“你说是就是咯，”Bilbo咯咯笑道，一早上因为Thorin的存在和他的戏谑而兴高采烈。如果Thorin不急着赶回山里，那么就没理由担心他俩睡到上午再一起醒来。能有这种机会还有点……曝露自身的意味。尽管Thorin在这里过夜不合规矩，但看到他如此袒露自己实在让人兴奋。

然后Bilbo脸红了，想起来矮人很可能在床单下面的部位是裸着的。

“怎么了？”索林挑起一侧眉毛问，同时用手肘支起身。

“没什么，”Bilbo嘀咕着，两眼死死盯着Thorin的脸，咬着嘴唇不要歇斯底里地窃笑。

“你在笑话我？”矮人低吼着，虽然听上去他也没因为对他笑着的哈比人而恼火。他可以坐起身而不让床单滑到腰部以下，拉着布料两头裹住屁股，搞得像条裙子。“一位国王在这儿必须得做什么才能获得尊敬？这甚至都不是我自己的——”

Thorin停了下来，床底下什么东西吸引了他的眼球。他伸手下去拉出了一只熟悉的盒子，Bilbo还未及阻止，他便打开盖子瞅着里面的东西。

“这是……”Thorin吸了口气，朝Bilbo投去困惑的眼神。Bilbo现在坐起身，蜷缩着靠在床头，两手抓着睡袍领子，心脏正在胸口疯狂地跳动，呼吸急促。

矮人从盒子里举起漂亮的匕首，检视着刀柄。他似乎在欣赏工匠的手艺，手指轻柔地摩挲着被翡翠包围的精美花形宝石。Thorin仔细查看匕首，从银质护柄到盘旋绵延至手柄末端镶嵌的纹饰，赞叹着金属工艺。接着他一把握住刀柄，拔出匕首。

“你为何把这样的东西藏在床底下？这是件上好的作品，你该展示出来让所有人欣赏。”

哈比人咬住嘴唇低下头，还绑在辫子上的珠饰弹到耳朵上。

“Bilbo？”

“那是……你不该看到那东西的。”

“这个？”Thorin举起匕首，阳光在刀刃上反射。“为什么不？”

“呃，”Bilbo涨红着脸，双手掩面。“那是我准备送给你的定情信物。”

“哦……”

Bilbo从指缝间窥看到Thorin脸上目瞪口呆的表情。矮人松开了在匕首上的紧握，匕首差点儿掉在他大腿上，不过在长久的愕然凝视锋利的银色刀刃后，他恭敬地将匕首放回木盒里。

“对不起，”Thorin心烦意乱地答道。“我并非有意窥看你的东西。”

Bilbo依旧不怎么喘得上气，只得点点头。他谨小慎微地看着Thorin把盒子重新放回床下的老地方。两人在原地坐了仿佛几个钟头，Thorin在地板上半裸着沉浸在自己的思绪里，而Bilbo则半躲半掩在枕头堆后边警惕地看着矮人。

“我——”Thorin嗓音嘶哑，他慢慢站起来紧紧抓着盖住臀部的床单。“这或许不合礼仪，你大概会这么说，但我很高兴。我觉得我这辈子从未有过比现在更快乐的时刻，甚至包括外甥们出生时。我在一个宁静的早晨醒来，有你在我身旁；你在你亲族面前梳着我绑的辫子，现在依旧绑着，而我现在又发现了你渴望与我结婚的证明——我现在能想到是假如你允许我现在吻你会怎么样。”

Bilbo尖叫起来，“可是——可是你光着呐！”

Thorin仰头哈哈大笑，声音低沉。“如果就用这个理由来阻止我，那你会大吃一惊的。”

“Thorin——”Bilbo正要开口却说不出话来，因为矮人几乎是直冲他潜行而来。他看上去就像一只大猫围捕猎物一样迅速跳到床上和哈比人在一起，Thorin顾不上遮羞的床单，爬到床垫上直到与Bilbo鼻尖相抵。矮人除了内衣不着寸缕，脸庞和宽阔的肩膀占据了哈比人大部分的视野——倒不是说Bilbo就好意思偷看那些暂时还不属于他该看的部位。

“你考验着我的自制力，”Thorin粗声说道，手指穿过Bilbo太阳穴旁边的头发拉着他的辫子。“你的眼眸饥渴地注视着我，但你却拒绝让我们的身体获得最简单的愉悦。你的手指犹疑不定不愿触碰那些永远欢迎你触碰的部位。你的唇渴求着我的，但你却始终等待我给予许可。你耐心而能干，可我却不是，而我不该引诱你，因为你坚持遵守那些按照你们种族要求应该等待的事情。你是个合适的配偶，而假如这里有证婚人的话，我会立刻娶你，好让我俩都摆脱这种痛苦折磨。我会在这里，在你小小的哈比洞里与你成婚，只有睡衣裹体，没有尊贵的观众，唯有那个你称为房客的捕鼠牲畜当见证人。”

“T——Thorin，”Bilbo嗓音颤抖，胸膛起伏着凑近了矮人。Thorin深邃的双眼注视着他，目光从Bilbo的眼睛游弋到他的双唇然后又回来。他似乎并没有对轻易迷倒哈比人而自得，相反他看上去就和Bilbo一样感觉痛苦。

“Bilbo，”Thorin柔声说着，一只手抬起来托住哈比人的后脑。“我可以吻你吗？你会给予我这微小的让步来占据你甜美的唇，即便这完全不得体吗？”

Bilbo自己已经失去了说话能力，他把得体抛到脑后，依照本能行事。他抓着Thorin的肩膀，把矮人拽进一个狂热的吻里，那吻里充满了他对Thorin所有的激情和爱恋，而他也尽力把所有情感倾注在这个吻里。或许因为早晨的口气，这个吻没有理论上那么宜人，但爱慕和激情足以弥补任何不适。

“Thorin！”Bilbo在亲吻间隙喊出声，把矮人重重地拉到身上，差点因为过度热情而撞到对方的脑袋。

“Bilbo，我的珍宝，我的唯一，”Thorin在换气时叹道，他调整自己的姿势以免全部分量都压到哈比人身上。他转而用手肘撑着自己，手臂圈住哈比人的头，下半身与Bilbo的紧紧贴在一块儿。Thorin热情勃发的欲望正兴奋地隔着内衣挤在Bilbo的旁边，而他俩的膝盖和脚踝则像在跳一出笨拙的舞蹈般纠缠在一起。

Bilbo紧紧抓着Thorin光裸的后背，因为Thorin的唇沿着他的下颌移到脖颈而低泣，矮人的胡子毛毛糙糙蹭在Bilbo软软的皮肤上。

“我想要——”Thorin气喘吁吁，用鼻子拱开Bilbo厚厚的睡袍，轻咬他的锁骨，而臀部则顶撞着哈比人放肆的扭动。“我想要——马哈儿见鬼的锤子！我想要占有你然后创——”Thorin被呛住接不上话，因为Bilbo弹起身咬住他的嘴唇，然后把他拽进又一个饥渴的热吻中。

Bilbo脑袋里充满了下流又令人兴奋的念头，几乎没在意自己那双到处游走的手。他抓住揉捏任何能碰到的部位——渴望触碰另一个人，只是Thorin——直到他抓紧某处让Thorin抵着自己的脖子大声呻吟，同时用力往下戳刺，他才意识到自己的身体在做什么。他有点愣住了，自己的双腿正缠着矮人的臀部，而双手则紧紧捏着它们的战利品。

Thorin用破碎的库兹都语说了什么，而Bilbo低头发现自己乱摸的双手刚刚握住了矮人被衣服盖住的臀部上结实的肌肉。

“哦！”Bilbo短促地叫了一声，缓缓眨着眼睛，强迫自己放手然后滑上Thorin的肩膀。矮人国王因为哈比人的手拂过自己的脊背、小巧的指甲挠着他的肩胛骨而几乎像猫一样呼噜起来。

“我不介意。”Thorin忿忿不平道，肿胀的红唇调皮地挤出坏笑。

Bilbo眨巴着双眼，因为Thorin笼罩在自己上方而对上矮人明亮的蓝灰色眸子。阳光从窗户透进来让整个房间犹如Bilbo那些书中的画境那般缥缈不似凡尘。阳光将Thorin的皮肤染成浅金，在国王的头顶映出一圈光晕。Thorin乌黑浓密如波浪般的长发倾在被晒黑的一侧肩膀，发辫末梢上的银质扣环在晨曦中闪闪发光。Bilbo感到自己因为某个与俗世欢愉无关的原因而哽住了呼吸。因为面前正是一位中土名符其实的国王，伊露维塔为其加冕，灿烂的阳光将他装扮。就在此刻，无需王座或者任何黄金，让Bilbo信服了Thorin与生俱来的王权。

Thorin没有注意到Bilbo这一瞬间的狂喜，相反他似乎做了一番检视。长茧的手指从哈比人的脖子滑到锁骨，描摹着自己的双唇不久之前留下的轨迹。他在以前担心的一个点上犹疑不前，用大拇指按压下去，满意地看到哈比人的皮肤因此变了颜色。“我们不该再进一步了。我恐怕已经过了你们族人认为得体有理的界限，而我不应该再做任何你将来会后悔的事情。”

Bilbo因为Thorin移开身而发出小声的抱怨，矮人挪开他们缠在一起的腿，然后为Bilbo整好他的睡袍。

“Thorin……”哈比人叹息着朝后躺下，而矮人则站起身。Thorin似乎对自己的仪容不太在意，假装无视着他那忠实地抵着自己内衣的勃起，反而去确认Bilbo被睡袍和更多的毯子好好盖住。

某种贪婪的兽欲在Bilbo体内张牙舞爪，乞求着要去把矮人拉回到他身上，继续他们的……亲热行为。这非常不Baggins，而是一个完全像Took家的令人愉快的想法，在一日初始之际与Thorin赤身露体地在床上翻滚。羞耻与愉悦让哈比人双颊泛红，他注视着矮人从床上撤下去，姿势不太优雅地调整自己。甚至当Thorin重新把床单绑到了腰上，哈比人内心放荡的那一面还在因为这动作哀嚎。

假如Thorin试图继续，Bilbo不会怎么反对的。他认为自己不会后悔他们接下去的任何行为，但他被要求要等待，而要是打破传统的话他也会难过的。虽然某些哈比人情侣在婚前便厮混在一块，但像Bilbo这样的体面人会被要求不同的规范。一个受人尊敬的哈比绅士只会在婚后那一晚才与他丈夫睡在一块，并且直到永远。那才是事情正确的走向。

哦，可Bilbo多希望不是这样。硬生生地掐断他们对彼此的欲望显得残酷而不公平。只要能平息他体内的欲火，冒着破坏名声的风险都行。

渴求着他的矮人，哈比人从头到脚像着了火似的。Thorin之前用亲吻点起了火，而现在他放任那些火苗在他未婚夫身上肆虐，却不想着加以阻止。因此，当Thorin似乎轻易地抽身离去时，Bilbo却萎靡地躺在床上，直到早晨清冷的空气将他吹凉到不再觉得自己要在床垫上自燃化为灰烬。

哈比人迷离的双眼注视着Thorin宽阔的后背，后者正往浴室走去。矮人步伐缓慢，看上去不太舒适，白色床单像裙摆一样拖在身后。要不是Bilbo与他境遇相同却还找不到地方让他的小问题恢复平静的话，他会为Thorin感到抱歉的。

伴随着门在矮人身后被关得震天响，Bilbo边咳边疯狂地大笑。他的头轻飘飘而心则沉甸甸的，胳膊环抱住Thorin的枕头闷在里面。他试图让自己平静，决定等下房子里只有他一个人时去处理一下窘境，而尾随Thorin去浴室的念头可不怎么吸引人。

明白在经历Thorin“怨毒”的亲吻后几乎没可能再睡得着，Bilbo转而在脑内盘算起一天的计划。无聊的日常可以帮助他冷却沸腾的热血，减缓疯狂的心跳。他不知道是否有充裕的时间来为矮人准备丰盛的早餐，而或许等他穿好衣服，他俩能一起走回依鲁博？领主大概会需要他帮忙筹备与精灵们的派对，不过那是哈比人稍后才想操心的事。他的大部分注意力放在今天在条件允许的范围内如何与Thorin更多的相处。

就在Bilbo强迫自己起床时他听到从门厅方向传来一记诡异的声响。他边整理睡袍的领子并且无视从浴室传来的微妙动静，边慢悠悠地走出房间去查看。

哈比人从窗户朝外窥看，第一眼觉得没有东西，直到一个粗哑的叫声响起把Bilbo吓得朝后跳开。哈比人再次快速地查看窗外，猛地打开大门，映入眼帘的是大约二十只正站在他家栅栏上瞪视着他的巨大渡鸦。

“呃……”Bilbo停了下来，不知道该朝哪一只说话。

Roäc往前跳到门边的长凳上。“Baggins大人，”那鸟粗声说道，“我来此是询问Thráin之子、Thrór之孙、山下国王Thorin Oakenshield的去向。假如他还在这里，我能否与他说话？”

“我想可以，”Bilbo支吾道，一只手因为紧张而捋着前胸。“我想他过一会儿就能好。呃，你们等着的时候想来点吃的吗？我正要煎点培根。”

Roäc乌黑的眼珠活力复燃，双翼张开，随后他又立刻把它们收拢在身体侧后方，好像因为过于兴奋而尴尬起来。“我想说那真是让人高兴。我们想在等候时吃顿饭，一早上找寻失踪的国王花了很长时间。”

Bilbo可不想被拉进质疑Thorin明显失职的对话里，他点点头留下门半开着，匆匆走到冷冰冰的地窖拿出他前一天留出来解冻的培根。随着培根在铁盘上嘶嘶作响，哈比人能听见渡鸦们正自顾自地谈论着哈比人们有多文雅客气，还有从空中飘来的香味来判断肉的质量。听见鸟类谈论自己有点让人不安，不过没什么是Bilbo应付不了的。它们似乎一致同意他是个和蔼可亲的家伙，所以还挺了不起。

只是到了把培根一条条分发给每只鸟时，比尔博对Thorin一直不出现犯了嘀咕。应该不需要花那么久来处理他的……好吧，呃。Bilbo清清嗓子，借故离开Roäc的队伍去查看矮人的情况。Thorin肯定不会有那种活力好让他持续那么久吧？

带着一阵沿脊椎上窜的刺痛战栗，Bilbo几乎是蹦跶到卧室门口，停在关上的房门外。

“Thorin，你穿戴好了吗？”

“什么？”

“你穿戴好了么。”Bilbo重复道，不确定Thorin能否透过木门听见。

“进来吧，我想我们已经过了在对方面前扭扭捏捏的阶段了，”Thorin抱怨着打开门让Bilbo进来。

Bilbo涨红了脸，不过还是依言慢慢走进卧室，仿佛是头一次见到自己房间似的环视四周。Thorin只穿着昨天的紫色长裤坐在床尾，快要重新编好发辫。他似乎在Bilbo做早饭时洗了个澡。矮人的皮肤被搓得泛出粉红色，头发还湿着，水正从胸口往下滴。

“你，呃，”Bilbo挠着后颈，看向除了他的床和回望自己半裸着的矮人之外的某样别的东西。哈比人的视线转而落到梳妆台上的金色谜箱。“你有访客。”

“我？”Thorin绑好辫子末梢，重新扣好环扣。“来这儿？”

Bilbo点头，咬着他依旧敏感的嘴唇。“是的，从山里来的渡鸦。”

顷刻之间Thorin便站起身，从Bilbo身边冲向外面那群等着他的鸟。因为矮人国王的出现而传来一声喊叫，所有的鸟儿一下子全都开始说话。

“安静！”Thorin狂吼道，搜索着鸟群，直到发现了正吞着最后一点儿培根的Roäc。“你先说。告诉我你带来什么消息。”

Bilbo确定鸟是不能皱眉的，即使它想那么做，但Roäc还是好好尝试了一下。它吸了吸鼻子，抬起一条细腿，仿佛是要用一只爪子对着Thorin，随后他改变了主意。“陛下，我来此是为了通知您，Dis夫人希望您能在早餐前一小时出现在她套间。你们俩需要复核一下今天的安排，而Bard国王，我得说是个很棒的家伙，将在午餐后被带去参观红宝石矿区。”

Thorin呻吟着揉了揉前额。“她要把我剥皮了。还有什么吗？”

另一只鸟发言，“Balin大人需要您签署他在三天前交给您审阅的卷轴。会计们需要这个，随后才能付给警卫们薪水。”

“还有，”一个像被掐住脖子的声音嘶哑地说道，这是Bilbo之前发现站着睡着的那只渡鸦，当时它下垂的喙还紧紧叼着培根。“Náli大人想知道你昨晚去哪儿了。他在找你，想要聊聊早先跟你说过的那个——”

Thorin立马转身对那鸟咆哮道：“告诉Náli大人，我驳回他的疑虑，因为他的猜疑毫无根据愚蠢透顶。我不会再与他讨论此事。”

那渡鸦哼了哼，没有提出更多问题便朝山里飞去。剩下的鸟儿因为Thorin的坏脾气而犹豫着是否要发言。

“Thorin，”Bilbo插话道，“你想要我准备点早饭给你带走吗？”

“抱歉，”Thorin转过身抱住哈比人，尽管他没对Bilbo做什么需要突然道歉。“我原本希望和你共度早晨，不过即便我已经把很多任务交待给别人，看起来我还是有不少事情要办。”

“没事，”Bilbo说。“我理解。你是个繁忙而地位重要的矮人，许多人要求你的关注。我们不能老是把自己的需求放在别人的前面。要不我给你做个三明治带走？”

“你对我太好啦，”Thorin叹息着亲吻哈比人的头，随后松开了怀抱。Bilbo跌跌撞撞地退后，然后走进厨房。他把煎好的鸡蛋和培根塞进一只羊角面包，还在热腾腾的肉上撒了点奶酪，随后用一块手绢包好。他还把一些今天早上送到他家后门的新鲜牛奶灌进一只小玻璃瓶里，连同一个苹果甜莓挞，一起装进小篮子里，给Thorin好带在回王国的路上吃。

他不想打扰Thorin与渡鸦们的谈话，便坐在可以看清前门的桌边吃早餐。他刚吃完第二个三明治正准备吃第三个时Thorin走进来关上了身后的门。

“接下去一天都很忙？”Bilbo问，当他发现Thorin还是没穿上衣时拼命眨着眼。矮人是不是一直这幅模样站在哈比人家的前门？邻居们会说闲话的。

“是的，”Thorin嘟哝着，带着咕咕叫的肚子朝篮子里瞧。“我的外甥们说会在我回去前处理事务，不过看起来事态失去了控制，现在我妹妹因为我把工作扔给他们而准备揍我一顿呢。”

哈比人大笑着把篮子拉近。“我确信Fili和Kili尽力了，Dis夫人大概很担心你。这篮子的东西大概能撑到你到家，我不想再多留你更久啦。”

“与你在一起永远都不嫌久，”Thorin说，他弯下腰用大鼻子拱着Bilbo的脸颊。“我会珍藏今天早晨的这段回忆，在我的议会斥责我迟到时在脑内回味。”

“老天爷，我希望别！”Bilbo嚷道，因为这想法而脸红到脖子根。“想想你会把自己置于何种窘境吧。你没法在不丢脸的情况下离开。”

Thorin靠着哈比人的脖子窃笑起来，在那里洒下让人痒痒的轻吻。“是的，但他们要是看到我有多不在状态的话，兴许会加快工作进度。”

Bilbo侧过头让Thorin一点点啃咬他的下巴，在矮人的嘴唇朝上滑到他的尖耳朵时努力压下颤抖。因为对方在他耳廓上的轻轻一啄，Bilbo尖叫一声差点从椅子上栽下去，要不是Thorin接住他的话。

“啊哈！”Thorin狂笑着拉住Bilbo。“我就知道会这样，现在我知道你的弱点了。”

“Thorin，”Bilbo埋怨道，两手握拳抵着矮人毛茸茸的胸膛。“你要迟到了，或者比你现在还要迟。”

“对，对，”Thorin叹气，飞快地弯腰从Bilbo滑滑的唇间偷走一个吻。“我真得走了，不过你得明白我走只是因为这对我的王国很重要。你会来看今天的比赛吗？我想让你再和我还有我家人坐一起。”

“我来不了，”Bilbo柔声道。“我得帮其他哈比人为精灵们的到来做准备。一开始就是我害大家陷入这个境地的，要是我不去帮忙就太不地道了。”

Thorin开心的微笑立刻转为愁容。“啊，我差点把他们给忘了。你应当可以只是去帮忙，然后再过来和我一起？我想给你在依鲁博弄一次晚餐换换口味。没有你，其他哈比人也能招待精灵们。”

Bilbo叹了口气，“这是当然，但我还是应该留下。或许我们明天再见面？”

“明天，”Thorin哼了哼，好像对他来说这还不够早似的。“如果你必须如此的话。”

“我必须，”Bilbo道，抬头朝Thorin微笑，拉着他刚编好的辫子。“现在去穿衣服然后动身吧，我们都有活要干。”

Thorin咯咯笑起来，不过还是乖乖从命，又亲了Bilbo一下然后离去找其余的衣服。他的衬衫因为昨晚皱得吓人，不过他一旦把装饰华丽的外套罩在几乎半毁衬衫外就盖住了。鞋子找起来有点费劲——不知怎地矮人把右脚那只踢进了一只装着咸鱼的桶里，那味道臭气熏天以至于Thorin几乎想要赤脚走回去而不穿鞋了。

“他们会觉得我把你带坏了，”Bilbo嘲弄道，看着Thorin捏着鼻子把鞋子提起来，好像它们着了火。“如果你愿意的话，我可能在哪里有双拖鞋可以给你穿。”

“拜托了，”Thorin请求道，把钻石鞋丢进厨房水槽。

Bilbo对矮人随意处理鞋子的举动抬了抬眉毛，不过没说什么。Thorin怎么处理他自己的东西和他无关。Bilbo找出来的居家拖鞋实际上对Thorin来说太大了；通常人类访客有事拜访他父母时才会穿。它们已经在他壁橱角落积了一年多的灰尘了。

“给，我只有这个了，”Bilbo把软软的毛绒拖鞋放在Thorin脚边。“你不在时我会负责把你鞋子弄干净的。”

“那很好，”Thorin同意，双脚滑进借来的鞋子里，扭动着脚趾。它们与他华丽的着装很不配，不过要么穿这个，要不就只有Thorin原来那双臭臭的鞋。

矮人穿好衣服拿上篮子，慢吞吞地走到门边。他似乎不愿意离开，Bilbo非常能理解。哈比人也不想让他走。

“Bilbo，我能请你帮个忙吗？”

“当然！”

Thorin伸出手按在哈比人肩头，尴尬地把Bilbo拉近直到两人几乎胸口相抵，然后弯腰靠上对方的额头。“两天后，我会……我应该会被加冕。我想你也能在场，在我身边为我见证。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇来掩盖他震惊的吸气。“我？真的？”

“是的，”Thorin点头，“明晚，在我房间共进晚餐？我准备好了给你的第三份礼物，假如你接受的话，我想……我想请求把我俩之间正式定下来。一等加冕仪式结束，我会向全国宣布我俩的婚约。”

Bilbo脚下的土感觉翻了个。他的头脑因为Thorin计划的影响和畏惧而眩晕。矮人是计划只在他的族人面前那么做，还是包括其他国家出席仪式的全部代表？那简直是疯了！Bilbo可没准备好那样的事情！

“我—我不……”Bilbo瞥见Thorin的表情后顿了顿。骄傲的矮人脸上腼腆的笑容变得忧心忡忡有些空洞，双眼似乎笼罩着疑惑。“我做梦也不会想到更好的情况了。”Bilbo飞快地说完，只想让矮人重新高兴起来。

Thorin的笑容几乎要刺穿他的心，他看上去那么快乐。“你会来？”

“对，”Bilbo快速点头道。他一点也不清楚让自己陷入什么处境里，不过只要能让Thorin高兴就好。再说，他们只是宣布消息，不是大不了的事。“我想我没有去加冕仪式合适的衣服，不过我相信我会想出办法的。”

“我会处理的，”Thorin急忙说道，两颊因为喜悦而泛红。“不用担心，只要出现就好。”

“你说了算，”Bilbo迟疑道。

“没错，”Thorin让他放心，在Bilbo额头上又印下一吻。“谢谢，我明白这不是你通常希望的事情，但你同意对我来说意义重大。”

Bilbo不知道该说什么，便踮起脚给了Thorin最后一次吻别。

尽管他脑袋里疯狂地转着关于之后仪式的困惑想法，他傻乎乎的心还困在向Thorin表达爱意的那个温馨时刻。在他同意国王追求时就知道自己陷进了什么境地，所以现在反对也来不及了。Bilbo只能去适应伴随与Thorin订婚后而来的公众注意。

矮人不情不愿地退开身，因为Roäc又开始粗声叫着让他快点。

“明天晚饭见？”

“嗯，嗯，明天晚饭见，”Bilbo确认。“写封信来告诉我时间地点，我不想迟到。”

“同意。”接着Thorin用库兹都语柔声说了什么，长长的一吻后，他转身离开了。

Hamfast倚着栅栏朝矮人国王挥手，然后转头朝Bilbo摆摆手指。“他留下来过夜了？你们俩最好别搞出什么事来。你的监护人呢？他本该看着你的。”

Bilbo翻翻白眼，然后让另外那个哈比人放心，解释说Thorin昨晚醉得厉害干不出什么事来。Hamfast哼了哼，整理好外套后总结说Bilbo的名声没受太大影响，似乎夏尔坊间传闻Thorin是Bilbo Baggins友好并且绝对可敬的追求者。

“不过，他今天早上没穿衣服站在你家门廊，”那个哈比人嘟哝着，“他在那里的那段时间我都没法把我家Bell从窗口拉开。”

Bilbo大笑，然后两个人计划着稍后的午饭，因为他们都自愿去帮忙准备与精灵们的庆典。那胖胖的哈比人似乎对终于能见到一个精灵而兴奋不已，更别提一位精灵国王了。Hamfast赶忙安慰Bilbo说Thorin本人的确是一名伟大的国王，而且结识这样一位大人物很荣幸，但……那是精灵诶。Bilbo没生气，事实上还点头附和，然后两人同意绝不能让Thorin知晓他们不太正大光明的背叛。即便在他美丽的精灵同胞里，Thranduil的外形也是如此出众，尽管上次相遇时他让哈比人相当迷惑。

一回到屋里，Bilbo便开始日常活动，穿衣服和为当天做准备。Pumpernickel大人依旧神秘失踪中，但哈比人没想太多，直到他走去Gamgee家发现猫食盆依然堆满鸡肉片。从昨晚开始他就没见到大猫，现在想来，今早Thorin和他在床上纠缠时，Pumpernickel大人并没有袭击他们，让Bilbo有些担心了。

Bilbo很快向Hamfast告辞去找他任性的房客。把整个洞府里外翻了个遍也没找到。最后一次在小棚屋搜寻时他差点放弃，这时他听到旁边传来你能想象的最可怕的叫声。

“Pumpernickel大人？”Bilbo走到建筑物背面，发现一只熟悉的笼子里正关着那愤怒的野兽。“哦，一如啊，怎么回事！”

Bilbo打开铁笼，那猫就像屁股着了火似的冲了出去。他在后门停了停，朝Bilbo咕哝抱怨，然后两耳放平贴着脑袋，朝山里瞪视。

这想法很荒谬，但Bilbo想不出其他合理的解释。“是……是Fili和Kili干的吗？”

Pumpernickel大人嘶嘶叫着，尾巴炸了毛。

Bilbo沉重地叹了口气，站起身拍掉手上的尘土。年轻王子们的行为真的没有借口，他不得不告诉Thorin他俩的所作所为。假如Bilbo没花时间去找猫的话，他没吃没喝独自关在那里会得病的。他们那样对待动物着实相当残忍。

“真对不起，你的早餐正放在厨房里。我们等下来对付王子们，但现在我得去邻居家，然后再到派对树下帮忙准备庆典。”

那猫抽抽鼻子，竖起尾巴走进袋底洞，对哈比人不理不睬。Bilbo无计可施，便整好衣服去Gamgee家了。

他要拿这些矮人怎么办呢？


	25. 二十五、~  Legacy ~遗留问题

Bilbo正站在梯子上挂灯笼，突然不知从哪里伸出一只手，偷走了他手里的灯泡，轻松地挂在Bilbo刚才费了很大力气也没够到的树杈上。

“让我来帮你，Baggins先生。”Legolas在他身后说，踮起脚轻松越过哈比人的头顶。

“哦！”Bilbo吓了一跳，转过身看到几个精灵在场地上帮助哈比人准备会场布置。来的不是代表团的全部成员，只有Legolas和Tauriel带来大约十几个年轻的精灵，身穿护卫的制服。“谢谢你，你真热心。”

“别客气。”Legolas温柔地微笑着。精灵王子打扮时髦，蓝色长袍、腰间系一条装饰着彩色花朵和绿叶的漂亮腰带。深蓝色的斗篷被一个大号的绿叶别针扣在颈项，头上戴着一个设计简洁的银头冠。身上每一寸都在宣布他是翠绿森林的王子，邀请这样一群像仙人一样的种族参加愚蠢的哈比人聚会、庆祝矮人的节日，Bilbo突然觉得他确实是有些疯疯癫癫。精灵们会怜悯他们，特别是等到看过哈比人酒精下肚时的疯癫行为以后。

“你——你们来早了。”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，让高大的精灵把他从梯子上扶下来。“离开始还有几小时，我们还没准备好。”

“没关系，”王子快活地说，“我们就是来帮忙的。”

“哦，不行！你们不可以。”Bilbo倒吸一口冷气。如果Paladin领主发现他们让客人伸手帮忙，一定会引起一场骚乱。

Legolas摆摆手打消哈比人的顾虑，“如果不帮忙对我们来说是十分不礼貌的，我们人多，而且让你们准备所有东西不合情理。”

Bilbo张口结舌，环顾四周看到其他精灵也在伸出援手。两个高大的战士坐在孩子们中间，帮着做花冠，其他三个帮着Hamfast准备座位。Tauriel身着一件光彩夺目的粉色长袍，单肩扛着一只淌血的公猪，骄傲地站在火坑边。她是如何保证没有弄脏衣服的，哈比人永远不会知道答案，但是他怀疑那跟魔法有关。

“但是……”Bilbo叹了口气，打算放弃了，因为其他哈比人没有一个表现得大惊小怪。Falco，如果非要说的话，看起来对精灵女士印象深刻；一个精灵战士把栀子花别在另一个头发上时，孩子们兴奋的欢笑起来。

Legolas的手友善地搭在Bilbo的肩膀上。“给我们个机会，我的战士们已经厌烦了等待，再看着父亲走来走去我就要疯了。他觉得Thorin国王有意拖延，因为今天他打算出门的时候他们告诉他需要参加一个会议。”

“哦，好吧。”Bilbo说，双臂抱胸大声叹了口气。他真的希望Thorin不是故意阻止Thranduil，但事实上矮人肯定难辞其咎。Bilbo决定跟矮人国王谈谈，关于善待精灵的问题。从哈比人的角度看，他们是非常友善的种族，而且如果遇到任何麻烦，他们对于王国来说也是非常有益的同盟。他不明白为什么Thorin固执地坚持对他们抱有厌恶态度。

还有许多灯笼需要挂，于是Bilbo让Legolas帮助他。精灵足够高，不需要梯子辅助，而且他能够到Bilbo踩着梯子也够不到的地方，比如树梢。有了精灵帮忙布置会场，哈比人可以把精力放在其他更重要的项目上——比如烹饪。

Bilbo赶忙跑到长桌边开始准备食物，还有一大半没完成。剩下的大部分是烘焙和调酒工作，但是还有一些需要大家一起配合。Rose Burrow正在混合制作酥皮面饼用的奶油奶酪面糊，Porto Baggins在忙着做发酵面团，Bilbo和Legolas加入时两人同时抬头看向他们。

“你好Baggins先生还有——呃！”Porto瞪大眼睛盯着精灵王子，差点把鸡蛋摔在脚上。

Bilbo向精灵做了个手势。“这是Legolas Greenleaf，幽暗密林的王子。他和他的战士想在等待的过程中提供帮助。有什么需要做的吗？我的任务完成了，而且有Hamfast协助，我不用继续待在那边。”

“唔，好吧。”Rose眨眨眼，摇了摇头收回注意力，然后向水果的方向点点头。她是个很好的姑娘，脑子也不错，一般不会被外来客惊吓到。Robin Goold对她做的事简直是天大的侮辱。“樱桃需要去核，再把覆盆子捣碎做馅料。”

Bilbo不希望精灵漂亮的衣服被毁，于是他借给Legolas他最喜欢的黄色围裙，保护柔软的布料不被弄脏。衣服有一点小，精灵无法挡住前面，所以只能把它系在腰间，如果小心一点儿的话还是有用处的。

最后决定由Legolas来给樱桃去核，因为这个工作相对捣酱干净一些，而Bilbo负责把覆盆子捣碎，然后把砂糖加进去。他们一起坐在桌边，远离其他人，一边工作一边小声交谈着。

片刻的安静后，王子看来攒够了勇气。“如果你不介意的话，是否可以告诉我，你和国王的关系？箭术比赛时我看到你跟他的家人坐在一起，我有些好奇。”

“嗯。”Bilbo羞红了脸，尽量不去想早上发生的事，还有Thorin躺在他身上的情况。那些粗暴、使人迷醉的亲吻沿着他的下巴一直向下延伸，矮人留下的吻痕还在Bilbo的脖子上，衬衫领子差点无法盖住。“他是……好吧，我猜没有理由遮遮掩掩，因为你很快就会发现——我们在谈恋爱。”

“哦！”Legolas微笑起来，弯弯的眼睛带着真诚的快乐。“祝贺你，你们肯定非常幸福。”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头。哈比人非常快乐，对Thorin的感情突然变得难以抗拒。这些天Bilbo甚至想爬上袋底洞的山丘大声呼喊他对Thorin的爱有多么浓厚，想证明他对矮人的渴望有多深切。这些想法很蠢，但是Thorin可能会非常欣赏。“他对我很好，爱我，不嫌弃我平凡的出身。”

“那很好。”Legolas体贴地说，手上忙着处理好樱桃，他轻易就完成了任务，没有一滴果汁溅到衣服上。“Thorin Oakenshield不像是根据出身判断人品的类型，跟他的成长环境刚好相反。他比我以为的要聪明，对你心动时做出了正确的选择。我相信你们俩是天造地设的一对，有你陪伴在他的身边，依鲁伯一定会繁荣兴旺。”

“哦，天哪，别说了！你让我脸红了。”Bilbo感到自己的耳朵在赞美下变成了红色，试图在不把覆盆子蹭在脸上的前提下，把脸藏在胳膊下面。

“如你所愿。”Legolas大发善心，“只是我觉得你应该知道，比起上次见到他，他的举止有了很大转变。他变得友善，比过去更有耐心。我想一定是你多少影响了他，虽然你可能没有发觉。”

“对此我毫不怀疑。”Bilbo兴奋了起来，想到第一次见到他时Thorin的表现。Thorin那时非常粗鲁、笨拙——那也是哈比人开始觉得他是傻子的部分原因。想想矮人国王现在的表现，差别显而易见。那个Bilbo在他的山丘上邂逅的矮人，绝不会在昨晚的婚礼上跟哈比人相处融洽，现在他甚至无需尝试，就轻易得到整个宗族的认可。起初Bilbo没有特意打算改变矮人，而现在的矮人也无需他插手做任何改变。

“如果他想，他一样可以表现得非常顽固，所以别以为我把他变成了一个完全不同的人。”Bilbo飞快地解释说，被王子的赞扬搞得有些窘迫。“那么我们谈谈其他事，比如你的比赛怎样了。”

精灵大笑起来，但是顺着Bilbo的意思把话题转向比赛，给哈比人讲述了他回到夏尔的两天中都错过了什么。他得知Fili竟然赢得一场比赛——是一个宝石切割项目，精灵甚至没有费神参加。Bilbo希望那是昨天举行的，否则Thorin错过就太可惜了。

“Tauriel在标枪投射中大获全胜。”Legolas嘀咕着，无精打采地看向精灵女士，后者跟她的哈比崇拜者围着烤猪开怀大笑。“Gimli在战斧比赛中获得了第三名，他本来应该得第二，但是在制胜关头他分心了，与亚军失之交臂。我想那之后他一定非常生气，他因此没有忍住我的戏弄。我告诉他，他应该获得第二，他竟然怪罪在我身上。”

“天哪！Gimli那么做了？”

Legolas迷茫地看着远处，明显是向着孤山的方向。“我以为我是在向他道贺，他那么年轻却战胜了绝大多数参赛者，他做的确实不错。不管是赢得第二还是第三都没什么值得羞愧的。”

“是，确实不该。”Bilbo同意他的观点，抬头看到精灵脸上变化一系列表情。他不知道精灵对那段遭遇到底是难过、快乐还是处之泰然，最后他的表情变成对哈比人的敬畏。

“是不是我对他表现得太冷酷无情了？我不是故意的，而且我只是在跟他开玩笑。”

Bilbo猜测到底为什么精灵王子喜欢取笑年轻的矮人，而且为什么他会向自己寻求意见。也许是因为哈比人有处理矮人问题的经验，能从另一个种族的角度出发解决问题，但是Thorin和Gimli不一样，反之亦然。年轻矮人对Legolas的想法，以及他们之间相互取笑的情况，Bilbo一点儿概念都没有。

“从我的角度出发，我不那么认为。”Bilbo慢慢说，一边舔了舔关节上的果泥。“但是如果你担心会惹他生气，也许你该躲开他一阵子？至少等他冷静下来以后。”

Legolas对Bilbo的建议有些茫然，于是陷入了沉思。“我应该不管他？不再拥有我的陪伴是否会让他更加渴望我。”

Bilbo的下巴差点儿掉下来，他不太肯定王子想到哪里去了，但是跟他实际的意思完全不沾边。“嗯，如果你——你这么想的话。”

“是啊，你真狡猾。” Legolas点点头，打定主意。“有时候距离产生美，他会更加喜欢我的。”

Bilbo实在不知道该怎么办，只好无助地耸耸肩。“你必须知道，我对Gimli的了解没有其他人那么多，所以我不敢保证他的反应会像你计划的那样。所有关于他的事都是他父亲告诉我的。”

“哦？”Legolas好奇地靠过来，他的樱桃已经处理完了大半，放樱桃核的瓶子几乎填满了。

“是啊，好吧，一旦让Glóin大人开始，他会一刻不停地谈起他的家人——他发自肺腑为他们感到骄傲。可能我对他妻子的了解多于他的儿子，虽然我从来没见过那个女人！他对她的迷恋从他们第一次见面开始就从未有过改变，感情只增不减。”

“真浪漫。”王子叹了口气。

Bilbo对精灵的梦幻表情挑起眉。“她是他的唯一，至少他是这么说的，我猜那真的很浪漫。”

“你是Thorin的‘唯一’吗？”Legolas靠回去，敏锐的蓝眼睛紧盯着Bilbo。

“我——我想我是。”Bilbo结巴着说。早上Thorin紧贴在他唇边甜蜜的呢喃仍然在他脑海中回荡，他说Bilbo是他的珍宝，他的唯一。哈比人没有这样的词语形容他们的心属之人——区分于平素的那种——但是如果让他形容对Thorin的感情，好吧……真的没有词语可以表达。Bilbo只了解一些简单和尊敬的词语，来描述那些对他来说重要的人。或许称呼矮人国王是他的唯一足矣？

“那么你是被神灵保佑的人。”Legolas说，他手里的樱桃已经处理完了，于是放下手里的麦杆。“我听说矮人对他们的配偶忠贞坚定。”

“我也听说过。”Bilbo答道，回忆起很久以前Thorin承认想要追求他时的对话。“难道精灵不是吗？我知道你们有时候跟哈比人和人类不同，但是我以为精灵对他们的爱人奉献的也不少？”

Legolas突然变得有些不自在，Bilbo担心他不小心冒犯到他，或者涉及了某些私人的问题。他不太了解Legolas和他的族人，而且Bilbo仅知道的是从书本看到或者是传闻中听闻的。作为刚刚结识不久的人，一旦涉及精灵王子的话题Bilbo应该更加小心谨慎。

“抱歉，我的错。”Bilbo急忙道歉，“我不该问这么私人的问题。”

“不，没关系。”Legolas看起来没有因为哈比人的问题生气，他把手小心放在膝盖上，坐直身认真地看向Bilbo的双眼。“我的族人可以自由地跟他们喜爱的人结婚，有些精灵可能选择根本就不结婚，当我们真的坠入爱河时——跟矮人很相似——我们为对方献上永远的忠诚，至死不渝。”

“哦。”Bilbo抽了口气，听到精灵的话僵住了。他不知道王子会如此诚实，要知道矮人不愿意跟外族谈论自己种族的历史或生活方式，所以他为Legolas直白顺服的回答吃了一惊。

精灵继续道，突然看起来有些绝望。“但是我的族人活的太久，热情随之消逝，所以即使爱还在，但是有些时候在一起的愿望却淡漠了，他们会分开一段时间。很多精灵选择西渡去往海外仙境——瓦林诺，在那里度过余生，等待他们的爱人有一天也去往那里。”

“那是……”Bilbo停下来，小心观察精灵王子。他并不确定，但是他从未听说过精灵王的配偶或者精灵王子的另一位长辈，他从未想过，直到此刻谈及。“那是在说你的……？”

“我母亲？”Legolas没有因为他的打探表现出痛苦，反而被哈比人的慌乱逗乐了。“她战死在最后与哥布林的战争中，那时摩多的哥布林军队想侵占绿叶森林。那时我非常小，事情发生时只有三岁大，是很多很多年以前的事情了。有人告诉我她活着的时候美满富足，最后也死得其所。”

Bilbo的心沉了下去，觉得提起这些是极其不友好的。“我很抱歉你失去了亲人。”

“谢谢你。”Legolas微微躬身，“我真的不介意提起她，无需为此担心。关于母亲的回忆都是愉快美好的，所以再次提起她没有任何痛苦。”

“我只是——我的母亲最近刚刚过世。”Bilbo发现自己不小心说了出来，眨眨眼挤掉意想不到的眼泪。“所以我知道失去母亲的痛苦，她是……是一个伟大的女性，而且，而且……”

握住他的那双手出乎意料的温暖，Legolas弯身贴近他。“Baggins先生，我毫不怀疑你的母亲是个非凡的哈比人，因为她能养育出如此令人钦佩的儿子。感到悲伤完全可以理解，因为你想念她。”

无声的眼泪滑过Bilbo的面颊，“有时候醒来，我发现每件事都令人满意，天气晴朗、鸟儿在外面歌唱，没有因为失去她而心情低落。但是随后，可能是毫无缘由地，我会突然想起我再也见不到她了。那种感觉可怕极了，我想念她，然而她走了，那不公平。”

“哦，Bilbo。”Legolas轻声说，把哈比人轻轻拉进怀里。“你说的对，那不公平，她的缺席会让你伤心很久，但是没关系，你可以表现出伤心难过。”

“我不能，我不能……”Bilbo恸哭出声，脸埋在精灵的肩膀上。Legolas的手臂温暖舒适，紧紧地抱着他，好像知道Bilbo需要另一个人贴近他，让他感到安心一样。精灵王子令人愉快的清爽味道同样有镇静作用——虽然流出来的鼻涕阻碍了部分嗅觉，让他想起袋底洞后面的花园。让他回忆起那些天真无邪的时光，帮着他的母亲和父亲在春季撒种子，夏季一起坐在长凳上，看着他们的小花园绽放生机。他的眼泪不受控制地从眼眶里流出来，浸湿了睫毛，从鼻子上一直流到精灵漂亮的衣服上。

“嘘，”Legolas不断拍着他的后背，像摇晃小宝宝一样温柔地安抚哈比人。“哭出来吧，我不介意，而且我很高兴你能信任我，认为我值得依靠。”

而他确实在哭。Bilbo不怎么在意他们是在户外，而且是大庭广众之下，可能每个人都把他们当做奇观。他的心中苦闷，花了很长时间才控制住呼吸，但是眼泪还是一直在掉。他真的很想念他的母亲，此刻比以往更甚。他需要她，想让她陪在他身边，看着他处理难题、战胜眼泪，陪他度过最好和最糟的时光；想听她的意见，该怎么对待Thorin；想听她的故事，关于她自己的伟大爱情；想念她的肩膀，任何不顺心意的时候都可以依靠，尽情哭泣。

Bilbo觉得她应该为他感到高兴，看到他最后终于找到对自己来说特殊的那个人。他仍然能清晰地回想起记忆中她微笑的面庞，即使疾病也没有减损她心中的炙热，回忆里的微笑没有丝毫褪色。

如果她还活着，他可以看到她有多么惊讶，为所有发生在他身上的事感到由衷的兴奋。最开始会因为Thorin想追求她的儿子大吃一惊，但是她一定会很快意识到，他们对彼此来说有多么重要。她也会喜欢那些充满野性的矮人伙伴，邀请他们到家里吃晚餐，哪怕冒着打碎她上好陶罐的危险。

Bilbo可以看出她和矮人们有很多共同点，她像Balin一样聪明，像Glóin一样热爱家庭，像王子们一样喜欢恶作剧，像Dwalin一样充满安全感，像Bofur一样幽默，像Dori一样强大，像Bombur一样好胃口，像Ori一样天真，像Nori一样行踪神秘，像óin一样乐于助人，像Bifur一样富有同情心，她和那些他称为朋友的矮人们或多或少存在一定的相似性。即使是Thorin，有时候他看着Thorin时，他能看到相同的内在，像他母亲年轻时候一样，那时他坐在她的脚边，听她讲述那些奇妙的冒险故事。

然而她走了，那不公平。

Bilbo吸吸鼻子，哭泣让他的头跟着疼起来，但是他觉得发泄出来后舒畅了一些。好像失去的感觉从未离开，在角落里等待他承认，一旦如此就会好过很多。他仍然想念她，而且他知道今后也不会有分毫淡去，但是他知道他的母亲不会希望他仍然无法释怀，总是伤心难过。她希望他能幸福快乐，在周围的世界里找到属于自己的快乐，走出去经历一番奇遇。

即使是现在，她的传奇仍然影响着他。如果不是因为她，他今天不会站在这里。他已经找到属于自己的冒险，虽然可能跟想象的不太一样，但是世事难免出乎意料。他的旅程可能无法像她那样横贯整个中土世界，但那也同样是一段意外之旅——与矮人国王共坠爱河。

“很抱歉，毁了你的斗篷。”哈比人小声说，离开Legolas温柔的怀抱。Bilbo没料到自己会突然失声痛哭，但是精灵的善良使他敞开心扉。对他不够熟悉的人暴露自己的悲痛很可怕，他希望精灵王子不会把这当做把柄嘲笑他。

Legolas望着Bilbo哭红的双眼，担忧地皱着眉头。“只是件衣服，别在意。重要的是你还好吗？”

“是的，我很好。”Bilbo小声说，退了一步站起身，拿手抹抹泪湿的脸蛋。“谢谢你。”

激烈的情感发泄后终于平静下来，这时他才感到有些羞愧，Bilbo注意到除了Tauriel其他人都特意没有看他。几个哈比人表现的特别紧张，背对着他们继续手头的工作，好像全心全意投入到任务中跟本没注意到Bilbo的爆发一样。之前弥散在空气里的欢乐气氛蒙上了一层灰雾，哈比人因为引起这样的结果有些后悔，今天本来应该是充满快乐和喜庆的日子。

Tauriel向他们走来，问都不问直接摘掉了精灵王子的斗篷。“一切还好吗？”

“是的，抱歉。”Bilbo在Legolas可以张口前向她保证，“尊敬的殿下只是在安慰我，因为我突然想起一段悲伤的回忆。”

“哦。”Tauriel尴尬地换了个姿势，挪开视线对上另一个精灵。“我以为Legolas说了什么害你哭起来了，如果是那样我会告诉他父亲。”

Legolas呻吟着，猛地靠回椅子里。“卑鄙小人，为什么你总是试图让我陷入困境。”

Tauriel哼了哼，从袖子上摘下一只瓢虫，放在附近的玫瑰花丛中。“很难不那么做，你总是让自己陷入麻烦，报告你的情况是我的责任。”

“告密者。”王子对此嗤之以鼻。

“我不是！”精灵女士跳起来，气得直跺脚。看来这是他们之间的老矛盾了。

“哦，是么？记得地窖吗，不，记得沼泽吗？是谁告诉Ada的，即使某人发誓绝口不提？”

Tauriel咬紧牙关，脸涨得通红。“你把一半头发都弄掉了！发生了什么一目了然。”

“然后你就跑去告密，假装你不是那个害我们陷入困境的始作俑者一样。”

“我们那时候还是孩子。”精灵女士激动地挥舞着手臂，“而且我很害怕，你可能不怕他，因为他是你父亲。但是精灵王把我叫到觐见室，在议会面前质问我他的儿子发生了什么，不管我是否对你许诺，我怎么能不告诉他！”

Legolas指着她，得意地笑起来。“所以你承认了，你的叫声像猪一样。”

Tauriel像斗牛一样喷着气，看起来随时准备给王子的耳朵来一拳。“很好，如果那是你想得到的，那么好吧，答案是——是的。但是你不能把老渡口的事怪罪在我身上，而且我们已经讨论过了，或许Baggins先生愿意听听你不愿意让人知道的部分。”

“你敢！”Legolas惊呼。

另一个精灵双手叉腰，抬起头用鼻孔看着他。“我敢，如果你继续指责我是什么搬弄是非的告密者。”

两个人现在像争夺父母注意的小孩子一样，Bilbo不禁开怀大笑。能看到平时那么优雅的种族表现得傻瓜兮兮的，可以算是大开眼界。他没想到他们跟其他人几乎没有差别，也会不成熟、为一些无比愚蠢的小事大声争辩，如果不是亲眼目睹，他绝不会相信。

哈比人自娱自乐的时候，两个精灵还在继续争辩，激烈地比划着捍卫自己的故事版本。

“你不相信我嘛，Baggins先生？”Legolas转过去唤起Bilbo的注意，胳膊指着精灵女士的方向。“她比Mithrandir还爱管闲事，总是把鼻子伸到不归她管的地方，然后对因为她插手而引起的意外插曲视而不见。”

“我没有！”Tauriel厉声说，脸颊变得跟她的裙子一样粉红。“你怎么敢那么说令人尊敬的埃斯塔力【1】，说他是一个——一个偷窥狂和爱管闲事的人！真为你感到羞愧，Legolas Greenleaf！”

“啊，好吧。”Bilbo来回看着两人，他们都急于得到哈比人的支持。“我肯定Gandalf那么做是有原因的。”

Legolas咧着嘴露出一个耀武扬威的笑脸。

Bilbo继续道，“但是，你不能因为Tauriel小姐履行自己的义务而责怪她，如果你的父亲要求她报告你的行踪，你不该为此生她的气。”

“哈！”精灵女士双臂抱胸翘起鼻子，看来她已经受够了精灵王子，随时打算扭头离开。

王子对她的意见不以为意，向她吐了吐舌头。“比起你Baggins先生更喜欢我。”

Bilbo翻了翻白眼，Tauriel得意的笑容突然变得顽皮起来。“真的？”

Legolas坐直身，态度认真了不少，“是的，怎么了？”

“一点儿也不明显。”Tauriel取笑道，转身走开，裙裾随着动作飞舞起来。Falco突然出现在她身边，拉着精灵女士去检查晚上需要用在烤猪身上的切肉餐刀。她像测试武器一样试了试餐刀的锯齿，掂了掂刀柄，寻找刀刃上是否有其他磨损。可能确实有些缺陷，于是Tauriel从裙子下面掏出一把更大的刀，之前她一直绑在大腿上，Falco见此情景差点因为刺激过大晕过去，看到精灵毫不费力地两手抛接刀子赶忙挪开视线。

“卖弄。”Legolas小声嘀咕着，鄙夷地瞪着Tauriel的背影。

Rose终于注意到她安排的工作已经完成了，于是过来取走了准备好的水果。她红着脸跟Legolas道谢，告诉精灵她对他帮助的感激之情。然后她转而询问Bilbo是否可以把烤炉借给她烘焙准备好的甜点，因为袋底洞离得比较近，而且面包房现在已经占满了。

“当然，亲爱的。”Bilbo飞快地应下来，一边把捣碎的覆盆子果酱装进罐子里密封妥当。Legolas找到一条闲置的缎带，在果酱罐口绑了个蝴蝶结作为装饰。

Rose帮他把做派用的油酥面团送到袋底洞，Legolas过去帮助Drogo准备鲜花。精灵的高度在哈比洞里活动恐怕不会比Gandalf更舒适，于是Bilbo不用费时招待客人，得空换上他的聚会服装。

“你还好吗？”他们一进屋女孩便问道。

疲于不断重申，Bilbo有些气恼向她扔了句“是的”。

Bilbo从她手里拿过面团时，Rose弓着背，看着自己的毛毛脚，没有再多说什么。不久之后——大约半小时的时间，他们就准备好了。

他知道不应该迁怒哈比少女，毕竟她什么错事都没做。Bilbo在她离开前抓住了她的衣袖，“抱歉，我不是——我们谈起我的母亲。”

干净的绿色瞳孔透过卷翘的睫毛看着他，“你的母亲，Belladonna Baggins小姐？”

Bilbo忍住没有翻白眼——他还能谈论谁，转而点了点头。哭泣后感到脾气暴躁，而且十分疲惫，如果有时间他希望能在聚会开始前小憩一阵恢复活力，否则他很可能做不了好主人。但是他没有时间，又必须处理好情绪，或许作为替代可以在后院喝点茶，安抚一下自己的焦虑。

Rose一手扶上他的肩膀，“我们都想念她，或许你比其他人更甚，但是别以为我们把她忘记了。我一直都喜欢她的故事，那些关于食人妖、巨鹰，尤其是精灵的。她离开那天整个夏尔失去了一个不可思议的哈比人，如果你需要什么人聊聊，好吧，我一直都在。”

“我知道。”多亏另一个哈比人的支持，Bilbo的心突然变得轻松了不少。“谢谢你。”有时候他会忘记Belladonna还是一个Took，所以即使没有Baggins那么品行端正，但是并不意味着她得不到人们的尊敬，她可能被认为是个古怪的哈比人，但是她依然得到所有人的钦佩和仰慕。

能够得知还有其他人可以依靠真好，即使那并不是他期待的人。他几乎忘记母亲给他讲故事时身边还有其他人聆听，他现在回忆起不管是任何节日庆典或者聚会，她总是被一群各个年龄段的孩子围绕着，听她的故事，带着敬畏的目光看着她，听她描绘故事里伟大的巫师和勇武的国王。

“我母亲总是说我应该更像她一点。”Rose继续道，飞快地收回手，用手指绕着头发。“她说如果我能更像那个‘与众不同的Belladonna Took’，我就不会让那个讨厌的Robin Goold抢走Lambo。她认为我应该更努力争取他，向Lambo展示他对我有多么重要，觉得我不该那么轻易放弃。但是我不认为那会起什么作用，当他已经抛弃我的时候，为他抗争对我来说没有任何意义。所有那些都是单方面的，我不想他的心不在我身上的时候，做任何徒劳的努力。”

“Burrows小姐，你不需要跟我解释这些。”Bilbo困惑地说，“我一直都站在你这边，Robin不该那么对你，特别是在你把她当做朋友的情况下。”

“不，你是对的，我不用跟你解释，但是我想说。你总是那么通情达理、体贴温柔，不管别人的声誉如何，一直能一视同仁。”Rose说，搓搓脸颊忍住眼泪。Bilbo不知道今天是怎么了，到处都能煽动泪水，他有点担心今天剩下的时光也摆脱不了。

“昨天我看到你和那个矮人一起跳舞。”Rose突然说，“你看起来很幸福，你们两个都是。”

“我们确实很幸福。”Bilbo柔声说，把哈比少女拉进怀里。“而且将来总有一天你也会找到让你幸福的人，某个比Lambo好无数倍的人。”

“是吗？”Rose抵着他的领子抽抽鼻子。“爸爸觉得我找不到比他更好的人，他说如果Lambo不回头，我会嫁给一个农民或者园丁。”

Bilbo嗤了一声，轻蔑地说：“农民或园丁怎么了，要我说他们品行端正、体面，而且技艺精专。你父亲没有瞧不起他们的余地，他娶你母亲过门以前自己就是个雇农。如果你想，就让那个无赖男人回来，但是必须在他哭着求你原谅他的前提下。”

Rose靠着他的肩膀轻轻笑起来，双手紧紧抓住他的马甲。“这就是我喜欢你的原因，Baggins先生，你既聪明又明白事理。总有一天你也会成为最好的长辈，就像你母亲一样。”

她用力拥抱Bilbo，差点让他失去呼吸，但同时也说到了点子上，他为她的表述吃了一惊，因为他从未在那方面多想。

“我……谢谢。”Bilbo柔声说，“如果你需要什么人聊聊，我的门一直是向你敞开的。”

Rose撤回身，看到她把另一个哈比人的衣服弄得一团糟，不禁皱起眉。“我，天哪，看我做了什么，把你的衣服都毁了。”

Bilbo现在知道Legolas几分钟前的感受了，他真的不担心自己的衣服，更不用说他等一下就要换别的衣服了，他更担心用围裙擦掉最后一滴眼泪的哈比少女。“我很好，需要手帕吗？或者来点儿茶？”

她羞红了脸，可能为刚才扑在他身上哭泣感到尴尬。“不，不，我很好，我——”

“这是什么情况。”沉重的嗓音从敞开的大门口传来，把两个哈比人吓了一跳。Rose尖叫一声躲到Bilbo身后，让另一个哈比人面对矮人的怒视。

“Dwalin先生。”Bilbo叹了口气，暗想他现在别想有安静的休息时光了。“别像稻草人一样待站在那儿，快进来，你站在那儿让我精神紧张。”

矮人压低嗓音抱怨着，但还是按照哈比人的要求做。令人惊奇的是，他竟然自动自发地在门口脱掉了靴子，把两个巨大的锤子靠在过道边的墙上。看来Bilbo的影响不只惠及Thorin一个人。

Dwalin跺着光裸的脚向两个哈比人走来，紧盯着两人好像在指责他们站得有多近。“Thorin还在担心精灵的事，反倒没有想到邻居会试图偷走他的哈比人。这个女孩是谁？”

“你说我什么？”Rose大声说，她的勇气只够维持她透过Bilbo的肩膀对矮人怒目而视。“Baggins先生，这个野人是谁？”

“Rose Burrows，这是Dwalin先生。”Bilbo说，为两人互相介绍。“Dwalin先生，这是Rose Burrows。我们正在为晚上的聚会做准备。你来这儿做什么？”

Dwalin哼了一声，走过来站在两个哈比人身边，低头怒视着他们。“Thorin让我来的。”

“为了什么？”Bilbo挑起眉，一点儿也没因为矮人的凶恶表情有丝毫退缩。

矮人抽了抽嘴角，好像努力压抑着保持表情空白。“我来这儿是为了保护你。”

Rose在他背后歇斯底里地笑出声。

“从哪儿？”Bilbo问，已经放弃了抗争。他隐约感觉到Dwalin来是为了什么，暗暗决定明天一旦有机会，一定要跟Thorin好好长谈一番。

“精灵，还有什么。”Dwalin答道，向门的方向做了个极度厌恶的讥笑表情。

“哦，天哪。”Rose小声说，Bilbo觉得没有什么言语比这句更能表达他现在心中的体会。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Istari，埃斯塔力，即巫师。


	26. 二十六、~ Spoons ~爱之匙

Rose跑开了，只留下Bilbo和Dwalin在袋底洞，两个人目不转睛地盯着对方。

“那么……”Bilbo比了比门的方向。

Dwalin沉重地叹了口气，对Bilbo的诱劝丝毫不为所动。“我是不会走的。”

“为什么不？”Bilbo呻吟着强忍住跺脚的冲动。

“我解释过了，而且我绝不会对Thorin食言。此外，我已经取消了跟Ori的计划，我们决定改天再出去野餐。”Dwalin走过哈比人身边看了看烤炉，用力吸了吸鼻子，舔舔嘴唇。“闻起来不错。”

“那当然！”Bilbo边说边挫败地挥舞着手臂。发现Dwalin和Ori的关系发展的如此迅速确实有些出乎意料，但是他更想集中精力在撵走矮人的任务上。Thorin应该为此感到羞愧，仅仅是为了国王的嫉妒就让自己的侍卫取消了难得的约会。Bilbo自己跟精灵在一起一定会非常完美。“如果你还有其他事情要做，我可以告诉Thorin。难道你不想跟Ori待在一起吗？”

“是啊。”

“那么还等什么？”

Dwalin萎靡地看着Bilbo，“我们的计划已经取消了，就像我告诉你的那样。”

有时候Bilbo真的无法理解矮人的思维，Dwalin为不得不看着他抱怨、哀嚎，但是在哈比人给他机会的时候竟然拒绝离开。现在他知道为什么哈比人一般不会跟矮人做买卖了——他们根本就不是通情达理的家伙。

“所以？”

“所以我留下。”

看来在他固执已见的时候说什么都没用，所以最好还是随他去或者找个办法骗过他。他只能等待，等到Dwalin稍有松懈的时候。“好吧，如果你打算一整天都跟着我，那么至少你可以帮些忙。”

Dwalin透过浓密的睫毛瞪视着他，“你想让我干什么？”

Bilbo双手叉腰，瞪了回去。“你可以在我准备的时候看着那些酥皮，别让它们烤糊了。”

“好吧。”

Bilbo对他摇了摇手指，“而且在烤好前绝对不能打开烤箱。”

矮人翻了翻白眼。“快去忙你的吧。”

他打算在聚会上穿的衣服已经拿出来了，是他最好的几套衣服之一，有精灵王这种等级的客人参加，当然要穿得好一点。一件短小精神的紫色夹克，搭配铜制的橡子袖扣，浅红色带金色花朵图案的马甲，还有一条黑色的裤子，完美的搭配。他把脸和手洗干净，梳了梳脚上的毛，把Thorin给他编的辫子重新编好，然后他开始脱衣服。

换衣服时Bilbo想到了Thorin，以他对矮人的了解，他无法理解为什么Thorin突然兴起派Dwalin过来保护他的念头。认为哈比人跟精灵在一起会产生什么危险，这个设想本身就荒唐可笑。除非Thorin对他隐瞒了什么未知的危险，否则其他的理由都解释不通。Thranduil和他的人民绝对不会跟哈比人反目成仇，那也太不符合他们的性格了，而且在依鲁伯门口做这么异端的挑衅绝对是自寻死路。

Bilbo决定跟矮人进行一次长谈，关于在一些特定场合他的某些行为无法忍受的情况。Thranduil看到任何警卫在场都会变成一种侮辱，他很可能认为哈比人根本就不信任他，进而摧毁各种族间未来可能存在的任何友好关系。Bilbo一定要找个借口避免Dwalin出现在今晚精灵的宴会上，或许他可以对矮人更详细地解释一下当下的局面。

Bilbo正在全神贯注地计划跟Thorin的争辩——罗列出一长串论据，不管Throin是不是国王，他仍然觉得他是个傻子——Bilbo一定是太专注了，根本没注意到有人突然出现一直在看着他。

“嘿，Bilbo先生。”Bofur雀跃的脸孔从敞开的窗户伸了进来。

Bilbo呼喊着，大惊失色，他抓起床上的毯子遮住光裸的胸口。

“哎哟，抱歉小伙子。”矮人缩了缩头，“无意冒犯。”

“Bofur！”Bilbo厉声说，整个人都羞红了。是不是在他换衣服的时候矮人一直在看着他？难道他就不知道什么是正派体面嘛！为什么他就不能像普通人那样从前面敲门进来？

突然大厅里传来砰的一声巨响，卧室的门被一脚踢开了。哈比人的心脏差点从胸膛里跳出来，被突然闯进房间的Dwalin吓了一跳，矮人大声嘶吼着，挥舞着他的锤子，四处乱窜好像在寻找袭击者。

不晓得什么缘故，Bilbo可以肯定，因为这个小插曲，他想驳回关于警卫的议题绝不会向他喜欢的方向发展。如果Thorin决定从现在开始每天晚上派人来巡视他的花园，Bilbo一点都不会吃惊。

Bofur发出惊恐的呼声，迅速逃出视野，遗憾的是，在他匍匐着向一边爬去时，帽子的毛边仍然在视野里，Dwalin猛地跳到他的床上，急速冲到窗前，在另一个矮人能逃跑前一把抓住他的后脖领。

Dwalin用库兹都语咆哮了什么，Bofur僵住了。

“我没有！”

“那么你为什么出现在这里？”

矿工奋力挣扎着，在Dwalin把他提起来摇晃时，紧紧抓住他的帽子。“我只是想拜访小伙子，有一段时间没见到他了！没有节外生枝，我发誓。”

Bilbo不敢相信他看到的景象，Dwalin站在他的床上，胳膊伸出窗外抓着另一个矮人。他们就不能选择更加正常的场合进行审问吗？比如厨房什么的。他白色的床单上到处都是Dwalin脏兮兮的脚印。

Dwalin大声哼了一声，“为什么你像小偷一样鬼鬼祟祟的，在哈比人换衣服时在窗口偷窥？”

Bofur的脸有点发红，“我是从训练场那边上来的，听到有什么声音就绕过来看看。只是想稍微吓唬小伙子一下。”

“我现在没穿衣服！”Bilbo大喊，对Bofur的坦白皱起眉。

两个矮人好像刚刚意识到哈比人的状态，一时不知该把眼睛放在哪儿，直到Dwalin发现Bofur的眼神停留在哈比人身上的时间有点儿久，他猛敲了矿工的脑袋一记。

“你盯着呆看的是Thorin的意中人。”

Bofur摸摸被打的脑袋，“是啊，我知道，但是那不意味着我就不能看。”

“不，你不能。”Bilbo和Dwalin齐声说。哈比人被他朋友的陈诉吓了一跳。看来Bofur不打算在Dwalin放下他以前停止开玩笑，最后矿工屁股向下掉出了视野，抱怨着遭到了虐待，Dwalin拍拍手跳下床。

“我会处理他。”矮人宣布，没有看向Bilbo，而是越过他的肩膀看着虚无的的某一点。“赶快完成你正在忙的事。还有，嗯……门的事很抱歉。”

Bilbo分神瞥了眼，吃惊地发现警卫踩着卧室门的碎片走了出去。矮人停下片刻，摘掉铰链上仍然绝望地挂着的一大块门板，想把它靠在一边的墙上。经过一番奋战，那块门板终于投降，滑下来加入地上破碎的兄弟，砰的一声砸在木质地板上碎成两半，刮花了光滑的地板面。

哈比人瞪着他，“你必须赔偿这些损失。”

矮人耸耸肩，“记在Thorin的账上。”

Bilbo刚想抗议，但是这时听到Bofur在前门大喊大叫，Dwalin一言不发冲了出去。Bilbo揉揉前额，不知道现在向Thranduil在绿叶森林寻求一个避难所是不是太过分，或许可以摆脱这些喜欢惹事生非的矮人一天左右。

他开始穿衣服，套上一件白衬衫，迅速系上马甲的扣子。草草披上外套，赶忙跑过走廊去检查酥皮，恐怕Dwalin为了捍卫Bilbo的荣誉横冲直撞的时候早就把它们忘个一干二净。

他经过门口时责备地说：“放他进来，Dwalin先生。”

警卫横在门口，用自己的肉身当做挡住Bofur的路障，Dwalin用库兹都语低声抱怨着，害得另一个矮人的脸色变得更加苍白了。

哈比人翻翻白眼，从Dwalin胳膊下面钻出去，把Bofur拉进来，矮人的帽子差点儿被警卫的胳膊刮掉。“进来，把门关上。如果没有合理的理由他不会伤害你。”

“我有充分的理由。”Dwalin冷笑着说，跟着他们一起进了房间。

Bofur不得不跟在Bilbo身后跑回厨房，否则就要冒着被Dwalin报复的命运。“现在我担心的不是他，谢谢关心。如果可以的话，我想问一下精灵在山谷里忙什么？”

Dwalin把另一个矮人赶到距离Bilbo最远的座位，然后自己坐在炉子前哈比人的身边。Bofur沉重地叹了口气，看起来接受了被警卫虐待的命运，没有对座位的安排表现得大惊小怪，即使那意味着他不得不在桌子对面喊话才能被另外两个人听清楚。

Bilbo查看了一下酥皮，看来还需要几分钟。“精灵王Thranduil和他的代表团晚上要留在夏尔，跟哈比人一起欢庆节日。是我邀请他们的，希望能促进彼此间的友谊，或许还能签署一些通商协议。”

“你知道，”Bofur对Dwalin露出假笑。“这样有些事就讲得通了。”

“是啊，好吧。”Bilbo哼了一声，“既然来了就帮帮忙。”

“什么？”Bofur惊讶地眨眨眼。

Bilbo对矮人摆摆手，“你的突然拜访只会造成一些混乱，所以我要在你开始以前扭转这个局势。”

“我没有。”矿工撅起嘴。

虽然他不像了解Thorin那样了解Bofur，但是Bilbo对矮人的性格了解的也足够透彻。如果出了乱子，一定会在现场找到Bofur，或者根本就是他引起的。扮无辜没有用，Bilbo就是知道Bofur并不像他表现的那样对精灵的拜访一无所知。

“得了吧。”Bilbo说，“我不介意你来找我，但是我今天真的忙死了，没时间招待你。所以我们会忙来忙去的，还要为聚会准备很多东西，如果你保证不惹麻烦，我可以邀请你跟我在一起。一旦宴会开始，你也可以留下来一起庆祝。”

Bofur试图表现得没有被Dwalin的怒视所干扰。“唔……真的？”

“很好。”Bilbo点点头，“现在如果你帮我去院子里摘些番茄，那就太好了，我需要拿它们做晚上宴会用的沙拉。记得只能摘熟的！我还想留几个参加几周后的丰收竞赛。”

“沙拉。”Bofur发着牢骚。“你就不能做那些你擅长的派？沙拉永远都是最可怕的餐食！你真应该考虑做点儿别的什么。”

Bilbo皱起鼻子，他还真没想到做一个他著名的派，也许是因为他习惯只给Thorin做，再做给其他人就像是某种背叛？他觉得这个想法很蠢，但是在许多方面苹果派就是他和Thorin之间羁绊开始的象征。如果给Thorin讨厌的人做派更是对他的不尊重，虽然Bilbo自己对精灵没什么看法。

Dwalin突然站起来，椅子砰的一声砸在地板上。他的半边脸隐在黑影中，朝目瞪口呆的哈比人走去，哈比人有半刻怀疑矮人是不是因为什么原因生起气来了。随后Dwalin转过身打开炉子，赤手空拳把盛着烤好甜点的烤盘从炉子里拿了出来，放在厨房台面上。

“哦！”Bilbo眨眨眼，“谢谢你。”

Dwalin耸耸肩，“你让我看着它们的。”

“是，你说的对。”Bilbo站起来查看，真的烤好了，边缘变成完美的金棕色起酥，水果馅刚好从面皮中溢出一点点。闻起来美味无比，但是同时也提醒哈比人加快动作。宴会就快要开始了，大家都希望在代表团到达以前做好准备。

“Bofur，”Bilbo指着矮人。“番茄，现在！Dwalin，把储藏间架子最上面的大碗拿来。”

矮人们迅速遵照Bilbo的指示行事，哈比人自己把早上为沙拉准备的其他原料拿出来。他煮了几个鸡蛋，把火腿切成小块。还需要清洗菠菜叶，他可以在等Dwalin拿碗的时候做。莴苣、黄瓜和胡萝卜丁已经混好了，随时等着加进沙拉里。

Bilbo正在把番茄切片，这时门口响起敲门声。

“你能应下门吗，Dwalin先生？”Bilbo对矮人挥了挥他的木头沙拉叉子。“别把他们吓跑了，让他们进来，说我还要等一会儿，就快要完成了。”

Dwalin沮丧地叹了口气，拖着脚向门方向走去。出乎所有人的意料，来人是Tauriel。精灵看到不是预期的主人而是矮人时，皱起眉。

“Baggins先生在这里吗？”她小心地问，轻易越过矮人的头顶环视着哈比洞。她带着明显的好奇表情，好像她过去从未看到过哈比人的家里面一样。“我被派来帮他拿甜点回去。”

“Tauriel！”Bilbo喊道，不顾Dwalin怨声载道挥手让她进屋。她不得不屈膝才能避免头磕到天花板，堪堪避过Gandalf总是撞到的枝形吊灯。“进来，进来，我已经准备好了。Bofur，把胡椒递给我，谢谢。”

Bilbo尽快完成了沙拉，Bofur和Tauriel趁机互相介绍了彼此。谢天谢地，矿工不像Dwalin那样对精灵充满敌意，看来处的还不错。实际上在Bilbo洗完手，拿着一大碗沙拉走出来时，正看到他们因为昨天竞赛上发生的什么事开怀大笑。

“我准备好了，谁来拿点心？”

Dwalin在任何人反应过来前抓起烤盘，怒视着其他人，好像在说谁敢跟他抢就等着好看一样。Bilbo翻翻白眼，匆忙赶他们出门。会场比之前又多了几个精灵，Bilbo他们走下步道，正好碰到Bell Gamgee走出屋，Bofur蹦蹦跳跳跑过去帮她端迷迭香烤马铃薯。

Bell脸上带着异乎寻常的表情紧盯着Tauriel看，然后他跑到Bilbo耳边大声说。“多么神奇！精灵，在夏尔！”

Bilbo绷着嘴唇忍住微笑，他感觉如果他在精灵来访上表现得太热情，Dwalin一定会告密。“是的，他们确实是美丽的种族，等你见到精灵王，”Bilbo的声音越来越小，希望矮人们没有听到，“他是你完全无法想象的英俊高贵。”

“哦，一如啊，保佑我们。”Bell叹息着，没有意识到Bofur被逗乐的表情。“这会是一个美妙绝伦的夜晚，我的Hamfast一定会兴奋得不得了！他一直想跟精灵聊天。”

Tauriel仿佛听到召唤一样走上前，和蔼地对哈比女士露出微笑。“不得不说，我们也一样激动。我和我的族人没有太多机会跟哈比人交流，矮人太容易嫉妒，许多年来一直把你们保护了起来。所以不管是对你们还是对我们来说，都是难能可贵的机会。”

Dwalin向他的锤子伸出手，幸运的是，在任何人注意到以前Bofur阻止了他。Bilbo觉得突然有人拜访未尝不是一件好事，只要他能在Dwalin生气的时候制止他就好了。

Bell大笑起来，“哦，天哪，真没想到。虽然矮人也是很好的伙伴，哎呀，Baggins先生的追求者就是个矮人，而且他非常英俊，是个不错的家伙，被我体面的邻居迷住了。”Bell对Bilbo挤了挤眼睛。

“是啊，别忘了他还很富有。”Bofur附和道。

Dwalin拐了另一个矮人一肘，“跟他富不富有没关系，他是个伟大的战士，时刻准备着捍卫属于自己的事物。”Dwalin警告地看了Tauriel一眼。

Bofur插嘴说：“他还是个杰出的手工匠，在他还是铁匠的学徒时我看过他的作品。真是神奇的天赋，如果我们矮人不是已经有了其他工作，就是Jari大人都需要时刻小心警惕。”

“我不知道有人在追求Baggins先生。”Tauriel转过身，挑眉看向被提及的哈比人。“那个矮人总有个名字吧？有这么好的声誉，早就应该威名远播了。他是国王的警卫之一，还是委员会成员？”

“他就是Thorin Oakenshield本人！”在Bilbo能够张嘴以前，Bofur面带微笑雀跃地说，精灵差点绊倒。

Tauriel的表情僵住了片刻，然后立刻恢复了。“啊，是的，国王。”

Bell困惑地看着所有人，“我们再也不用为他的身份保密了？”

“我恐怕是这样的。”Bilbo叹了口气。虽然把Thorin的身份留在王国内部会让事情好办的多，但是现在操作起来变得越来越困难了。不管是让谁知道真相，还是对谁隐瞒，都是非常糟糕的事情。而且哈比人会上门询问他带去Lobelia婚礼上的矮人是谁，会质疑他们的恋爱关系，会想要知道Thorin是否配得上他。倒不是说他责备他们的好奇心，他们有权利知道一些矮人的基本情况。如果Bilbo说了谎，他们早晚还是会知道Thorin是国王，到那时他们一定会以此反对他们在一起。

Bilbo想今晚还是把族长拉到一边，告诉她所有的故事，这样可以避免她被谣言弄糊涂，或者可以杜绝某些半真半假的陈词四处传播。

*********************  
他们一伙人跟Gildor Inglorion同时到达场地，后者是来访的诺多精灵，抱着好几个哈比小朋友冲过来，有几个还挂在他的肩膀和腿上。

“Tauriel，快看！你见过这么多吗？”Gildor带着狂喜问道。Bilbo没想到他也会有这么兴奋的时候，要知道他带着把剑的时候看起来有多么危险。可是话又说回来了，Thorin看起来那么严厉，但有时候会变得非常体贴甜蜜，甚至会有点儿甜的发腻。“而且他们这么小巧，像小兔子一样！”

Olo从精灵战士的肩膀伸出头，“兔子！”他愤慨地说，随后他看到了最喜爱的精灵。“哦，Tauriel！”他在Gildor耳边大喊。

Tauriel退了一步，好像在寻找可以立刻逃跑的办法，但是Bofur和Dwalin挡住了她的退路。“哦，你——你好，Proudfoot先生，你还好吗？”

“我好极了，看到你更好。”Olo两眼闪闪发光地说。Gildor憋着笑保持他英勇的样子。

Bell和Bilbo交换了下眼神，看来需要有人告诉Odo看住他的儿子，否则Olo会让精灵女士伤透脑筋。

Gildor转身面对哈比人，别扭地鞠了个躬，Olo趁机逃了出来，其他孩子咯咯笑起来。“日安，我是Gildor Inglorian，感谢你们盛情邀请。”

Bell羞红了脸，崇拜地看着精灵因为扛着孩子们而隆起的肌肉。Gildor像绝大多数精灵一样，外表俊美非常，除了头发和眼睛的颜色与通常的金发碧眼不同，诺多精灵把褐色的长发绑成马尾，眼睛是深褐色的。他穿着简单的灰色束身衣，黑色的裤子，但是没有穿刺绣长斗篷，这样的装束极其适合那些脏兮兮的小孩子爬上爬下。“是——是的，好吧，嗯，你好，我的名字叫Bell Gamgee，我已经结婚了。”

Bilbo猛地撤了一步，惊讶地盯着他的邻居。

Bell红着脸继续道，“唔，我是说我已经嫁人了，嫁给Hamfast Gamgee。”他指了指长桌的方向，她的丈夫正跟两个精灵靠在那里抽烟。

“还有我，我是Bilbo Baggins，”Bilbo最后说，转身对精灵致意。“前几天我在锦标赛里见过你，你的表现棒极了，我喜欢看你打斗。”

“啊。”Gildor羞怯地抓抓鼻子，“我输了，但是仍然感谢你的称赞。”

Tauriel正在试图阻止Olo过分热情地拉住她的手，为了不让他够到，精灵女士向前走了几步，脸上带着不自然的笑脸。“实际上，Gildor，你输给了Baggins先生的意中人。”

精灵勇士挑起一边眉毛，“真的？”

Dwalin突然奋力向前，抱怨着，“要把油酥点心放在哪儿？端着它们我的胳膊都酸了。”

Bilbo知道Dwalin只是想尽快摆脱话题，于是他对Gildor道了歉，承诺晚些时候再聊，然后领着矮人去放甜点的地方。Rose已经在那里了，正在给南瓜塔挤生奶油，再次见到矮人，她看起来比之前放松了不少。

“你好，”她小声说，接过盛着酥皮点心的烤盘，一一放进三层点心架里。“他来的真及时，我听说精灵王马上就要来了。”

Bell示意Bofur把马铃薯放到相应的位置，然后开始匆忙跑去准备其他甜点。“哦，你能相信吗？我太激动了！”

Rose热情地靠过来，“我明白，我也是！”

“为什么我们来的时候他们从来没表现得这么激动？”Bofur对Dwalin抱怨着 ，声音刚好让其他人都听到。另一个矮人低声抱怨着，眼神凶狠地看向孤山的方向，好像盘算着找Thorin谈谈他错过的约会。

Bilbo立刻被抓去帮忙做收尾工作，忙得不可开交。Dwalin和Bofur跑去加入Hamfast他们一起抽烟，矮人警卫抽烟时也没有放松警惕，时刻密切注意着他的任务，尽管Bilbo总是到处跑来跑去。Bilbo的一个表兄把餐巾纸搞丢了，于是他们展开了一场大搜查，最后终于在桌子下面的一个大箱子里找到了。接着他们又发现没有足够的银餐具，Chubb夫人说派她的儿子回家取她婆母那套，因为她从来没用过，而且她还说由于造型可怕，所以她无需担心是否会缺失一二。鲜花的布置只完成了一半，因为Drogo不得不分神教精灵怎么玩康克戏，Bilbo在所有精灵到达会场前一刻，终于完成了餐桌中心摆饰。

哈比人直到最后才敢大喘一口气，一边稍事休息，一边看着厨师把主菜端上来，放在宴会桌上。烤猪被放在酒席正中，四只烤鹅和两块涂满蜂蜜的烤火腿也已经装盘上桌，还有其他哈比人带着各自的菜肴也加入了进来。每一样看起来都非常豪华，如果Bilbo没有饥肠辘辘的话，他一定会为自己想要吃掉全部这些而感到羞愧的。

山谷间回荡着欢笑声，孩子们从Gildor身上爬下来，匆忙冲到主干道上。其他哈比人停下手里的工作，Dwalin站起来走向场地的入口处，站在Bilbo身边，每个人都停下来看着队伍。矮人一察觉幽暗密林的代表团开始缓缓接近，便开始紧跟在哈比人背后。

Thranduil顺着鹅卵石步道沉着地走下来，带着一队从容的精灵像检阅般朝着聚会树方向行进。精灵王穿着一件华丽的红天鹅绒长外衣，里面是一件绣着金丝的绿色长袍。他长长的金发在他背后飘扬，像是一条金色的斗篷，奶白色的皮肤在阳光下闪闪发光。他没有带Bilbo上次看到时那顶古怪的王冠，取而代之的是一顶类似精灵王子的头冠，只是上面多了些红醋栗的藤蔓和枝叶。他向所有路过的哈比人致意，甚至在Paladin冲向前欢迎他时，微微侧了侧头。

“日——日安，大人——国王！来自幽暗密林北方林地王国的国王。”领主结结巴巴地说，神经质地从口袋里拿出一个笔记本照着念起来。“精灵王Thranduil，夏尔——以及这里所有居民——欢迎你参加我们的宴会。我们准备了能提供的最好的酒席，我——我们希望你和你的人民享受这——这里的时光。”

“一定会的。” Thranduil答道，向围着他们的人群外看去，“抱歉一直拖延到现在，我本来打算来的更早。”

“哦，不！不！”Paladin摇摇头，“你没有来晚，非常准时！时间掌握的完美极了，我想鹅刚刚烤好，还有——啊，Bilbo！”

Paladin注意到人群中的另一个哈比人，焦急地向他挥手，示意他上前。“这是Baggins先生，我想你还记得他。”

“我确实记得。” Thranduil微笑了起来，这个表情让他整个面容跟着改变。不像平日里精准的大理石雕，他此时变得更加真实、生动，他的微笑友善、魅力无穷。Rose和Bell发出梦幻般的叹息，即使Porto也发出好像喘不过气的声音。Bilbo觉得自己的耳朵变红了，拖着脚向精灵王走去，Dwalin紧跟在他身后。

“日安，Thranduil国王，欢迎来到夏尔。”Bilbo躬身行礼表示欢迎。

Thranduil伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上，“请叫我Thranduil，这样就好，Baggins先生。”他歪过头，长发像闪亮的瀑布一样洒在肩膀上。“我希望你能把我当做朋友，即使我们对彼此了解的还不够深远。我想这是奇妙友谊的良好开端，作为我们之间……以及绿叶森林和夏尔之间。”最后的部分好像是经过深思熟虑后加上去的。

Bilbo羞红了脸，“那么我坚持你叫我Bilbo，像我所有的朋友那样。”

“当然。”精灵王几乎是眉开眼笑，他的手温柔地捏了捏Bilbo的肩膀之后才放开。

Dwalin在他身后发出一声古怪的，像是窒息而死的声音，但是Bilbo假装没有听到。在Paladin正式宣布后，孩子们挤上来问东问西，像刚得到一顿吃食过度兴奋的小狗崽一样，充满好奇围着高大的精灵。精灵们对这种情况适应良好，他们对这些卷发小朋友的好奇心一点儿也不比孩子们对他们的少。看到这么多小哈比人，即使Thranduil也在他禁欲主义的作风下表现出些许兴奋，Bilbo不禁猜想，小孩子在幽暗密林是否是十分稀罕的存在。他知道矮人把新生儿的诞生当做是神赐予的福分，因为非常罕见，而且几乎不可能得到数量庞大的家庭成员。

小Seredic Brandybuck拉拉精灵王的袖子，示意他低下身，在他尖耳朵边小声说：“你真的有一千岁那么老吗？”

Thranduil单膝跪地，忧伤地看着小男孩，“不，我更老一些。”

Seredic瞪大眼睛，“真的！有多大？”

“我在第一纪元之末诞生，所以我要比夏尔更年长。”

年轻的哈比人转头看向Bilbo，寻求证明。

“那是很久很久以前，”Bilbo补充道，“别没礼貌，让我们的客人入座。你不饿吗？”

食物可以让任何哈比人分心，这次也没有例外。Seredic召集了所有孩子接管了宴会桌，Rose和Ponto想挡住他们，但是他们像一群上蹿下跳的小鼹鼠把桌子团团围住。Saradoc Brandybuck得手了一碟饼干，其他不守规矩的伙伴像一群野生动物一样围堵了他，碎屑飞得到处都是，孩子们喊叫着直到他们的父母出面才解决。

“抱歉。”Bilbo说，为眼前的混乱感到难为情。

Thranduil站起来，丝毫不在意华贵外袍上的灰尘。“没关系，我儿子Legolas在这个年纪比他们糟糕的得多，总是问奇怪、无礼的问题，不断陷入各种各样的麻烦。”精灵的脸上突然挂上灰暗的微笑。“有一次他问Istari，如果他能永生不死，为什么看起来那么衰老，我从未想过会见到Saruman惊呆的样子，有好几周时间Gandalf一思及此就会忍俊不禁。”

Bilbo抬手掩住嘴边的微笑。“哦，天哪，肯定尴尬的要死。”

Thranduil耸耸肩，“他是个求知欲旺盛的孩子，我不能为此责怪他。”

“是啊，好吧，”Bilbo不安地动来动去，“你也饿了吧？食物已经准备好了。”

“当然。”Thranduil答道，跟在哈比人身边一起向宴会桌走去，Dwalin尾随其后。他们一边装满盘子一边聊了些简单的话题，Bilbo问他们来的路上是否顺利，精灵王如实回答。Legolas和Tauriel排在他们后面，两个精灵因为王子的盘子里堆满甜食再次吵了起来，直到Thranduil看了他们一眼，两人才安静下来。

“唔，”Bilbo停下来，坐在临近桌尾的位置，把首位留给国王坐。Dwalin当然选择紧邻哈比人的空位，Legolas坐在他对面，他父亲的旁边。“我希望你没有因为山里的事耽搁到。”

Thranduil把餐巾塞进领口，挑起冷峻的眉，“Thorin王子想拖住我，但是Gandalf分散了他的注意力，所以我才能毫不费力地逃出来。”

Dwalin恶狠狠地咬着他的牛肉，压低嗓子独自抱怨着一些难以理解的内容。Bilbo小心地拐了他一记，希望矮人不要那么粗鲁。

但是这个动作还是惊动了精灵王，他探究地看了Dwalin一眼。“我不觉得我们正式引见过，虽然我们此前都见过彼此。”

Bofur嘭地一声把托盘放在警卫旁边，Bilbo吓了一跳，“那是因为，他是国王Thorin的警卫，他的任务就是注意任何有不轨意图的人。”矿工向嘴里扔了一块香肠，边嚼边说，“不是针对你，Thorin只是偏执地妄想有人会在他鼻子底下勾引他的哈比人。”

“Bofur！”Bilbo尴尬至极地大喊。

Thranduil靠进座位，探究地看向三人，“是这样吗？”

Legolas小心地靠向他的父亲。“Ada，Bilbo就是那个哈比人，我帮他找到了订婚礼物用的树枝。”王子转向哈比人问道，“爱之匙，对吧？进展如何？”

在众人明了的目光下，Bilbo脸红的厉害，他喝了一大口红酒，希望能拖延回答的时间。

“爱之匙？”Bofur充满好奇心地问，靠上前绕过Dwalin看向哈比人，“爱之匙是什么？”

“哦！Bilbo在做爱之匙！”他的叔叔Bingo Baggins在桌尾大声说。“谁是那个幸运的年轻人——是昨天来参加婚礼的那个矮人吗？他是个不错的小伙子，舞跳的也好。虽然我听说他酒量不太好。”

“叔叔！”Bilbo呻吟着，把头埋进胳膊里。除了Dwalin和Thranduil严肃地坐在他身边，桌上大部分人开始哄堂大笑。这绝对不是他希望用来对亲人宣布有人追求他的情况。

“不是，说真的，爱之匙是什么？”Bofur四处张望，直到Bingo热情地靠过去告诉他。他们像老母鸡一样咕咕啾啾地说长道短，边讨论边大惊小怪地乱跳，Bofur笑得差点从椅子上摔下来。Bilbo一点儿都不想知道矮人究竟找到什么乐子，才变得那么歇斯底里。

“所以你是那个跟Thorin Oakenshield订婚的人。”一阵尴尬的沉默后，Thranduil说。

“是——是的。”Bilbo焦虑地抓抓头发，触到辫子末端的珠饰。“但不是官方发布的，至少现在不是，我们还处于恋爱阶段。”

Thranduil低声嗯了一声，灵巧地吃着他的沙拉。“祝贺你。”

“谢——谢谢你。”

Dwalin对着自己的杯子喷鼻息，翻了翻白眼。

“Baggins先生，”Legolas突然说，打破了紧张的气氛。“如果可以的话，我想问问你和依鲁伯的国王之间的进展情况？你们已经定下结婚日期了吗？我很愿意参加你的婚礼庆典，如果父亲允许的话。”

“国王！”Bingo大喊，把嘴里的酒一口喷在对面Paladin的脸上，领主的衣服上沾满了红酒。“Bilbo的追求者是一个国王？”

Thranduil叹了口气，在哈比人结结巴巴地解释时抬手揉了揉前额。


	27. 二十七、~Expressed Permission~接到许可

在成功把话题从Thorin的皇室身份暂时引开以后，Bilbo借由跟他外婆——同时也是大家长的Laura Baggins谈话为借口，离开了餐桌。幸亏Dwalin察觉到Bilbo和女族长之间需要些私人空间，至少他愿意离开哈比人一段时间。但是，矮人依然还是紧盯着他们，直到Tauriel和Bingo分散了他的注意力。

Bilbo的祖母是个老哈比人，满头白发、满脸皱纹，因为膝盖不太好她几乎不能走路，所以她一般都坐轮椅出门。Laura Baggins过去姓Grubb，过去也是个漂亮的哈比少女。长长的金色卷发，宝石蓝的双眼，曾经是整个夏尔男士的渴望。后来，她嫁给了受人尊敬的Mungo Baggins，夏尔没有不嫉妒这对情侣的哈比人。而且像所有Baggins的爱人一样，他们总是大家关心的焦点，情感专一恒久不变，时至今日Bilbo的祖母谈起对已故的丈夫的情感时还饱含热情，带着潮气蓬勃、永不熄灭的热情火花。

“我的男孩。”Laura伸出脆弱、颤抖的手轻拍Bilbo的脸蛋。“好久不见了，我最喜爱的孙儿还好吗？”

“如果你还记得的话，我昨天还见过你，而且记得上次你说Otho才是你的最爱。”Bilbo回以微笑，把她冰冷的手掌按在自己的脸颊上。

他的祖母发出不赞同的咂咂声，“哦，别提了！我那么说是为了让他别来烦我，让他打消向我借珍珠项链在婚礼上使用的念头。讨厌的男孩，每天都要在下午茶时间来访，如果我不同意他会一直打扰我跟Hornblower的八卦时光。”

Bilbo大笑起来，“随你怎么说。”

她收回手，Bilbo看着她拿出真丝手套。她现在非常怕冷，他担心即将到来的冬季会影响到她的健康。“那么说说我听到那些关于你的流言蜚语吧，Bilbo？你的叔叔Longo说有个矮人在追求你？”

Bilbo坐在她身边，向前靠了靠，直到跟她双膝双触。“是的。”

“哦。”Laura挑起眉，“那个矮人总有个名字吧？而且为什么他没有按规矩来提亲？”

“你瞧这就是问题所在。”Bilbo说，“他是Thorin Oakenshield，山下之王。”

Laura Baggins没有像一般人得知自己的孙儿被矮人国王追求那样表现，她只是眨眨眼。“那也不能成为他不正式上门提亲的借口。”

Bilbo再次大笑起来，焦虑地抓抓后颈。“我知道，有部分是我的错，我没有告诉他怎么做在夏尔才是合乎礼仪的。”

她哼了一声，幸好还是理解他的。“好吧，在事情变得不可收拾之前处理好你的差错，有人告诉我昨天晚上有人在袋底洞陪你过夜，所以我假设那个人就是他。”

在她母亲般的瞪视下Bilbo羞红了脸，他羞愧地低下头。“什么也没发生，我可以发誓。”

她的表情变了，突然对他鼓励地眨眨眼。“我不反对你在买东西之前试试它的质量，并不是说他国王的身份就能保证他是个贴心的爱人。”

Bilbo目瞪口呆，下巴差点掉下来，老妇人咯咯笑起来。

“别那么吃惊，我的男孩。”她取笑道，“我也曾经年轻过。”

“奶奶，”Bilbo呻吟着摇了摇头。他不知道自己为什么把这个问题看的那么严重，她根本什么意见都没有。她一直宣称越年长越让她拥有一颗年轻的心，而且她一有机会就喜欢取笑他。

“哦，得了。”Laura拍了他一巴掌。“有什么好尴尬的，那是纯粹的本性和愉快的经历。Mungo和我在你们这个年纪手根本离不开彼此的身体，而且我们从来不会让‘什么不恰当’阻碍在我们中间。我们只有五个孩子而不是更多，简直是个奇迹。直到他死以前都没有被榨干，把我推倒在我的摇椅上——”

“奶奶！”Bilbo大喊，盖住他的耳朵，脸涨得通红。有些关于自己祖辈的事情，还是不要知道得太详细为好。

年长的哈比人翻了个白眼。“好吧，好吧。你太容易慌乱，跟你父亲一样。至少跟我谈谈你的矮人吧？”

他小心地放下手，探究地看了看她。

她戳了一下Bilbo的肋骨，吓得他尖叫出声。“好吧，继续，等得我都老了。”

Bilbo哼了一声，但还是罗列了一些Thorin的特点。“好吧，就像我说的，他是个国王。当然他非常英俊、勇武，有时候还有点傻，但不是糟糕的那种，而且我觉得他很甜蜜，虽然你看到他的时候不会那么觉得。他也一样会变得十分顽固，特别是令人讨厌的时候，千万别跟我提他现在过度保护的事！竟然派Dwalin来保护我，从精灵那里，真的有必要嘛！”Bilbo气鼓鼓的，随后他注意到祖母脸上玩味的笑容。“哦，对了，他真的非常擅长剑术，前几天还赢了比赛，令我印象深刻，如果不把我根本就不知道他们在干什么算在内。他在照顾孩子方面非常有耐心和天赋，他的家人也非常令人惊奇，我喜欢他们所有人，或者说我见到的那些。他有一个妹妹和妹夫，两个外甥，很多堂表兄。他们都住在孤山，所以大家很亲密。他们也认可了我们的恋爱关系，而且，”Bilbo红着脸继续道，“他说我是他的唯一。”

Laura Baggins突然靠上前来，最后那句话激起了她的兴趣。Bilbo察觉他在不经意间把对Thorin的深情全都抖了出来，这种体验让他有些喘不过气。

“他的‘唯一’？”

Bilbo点点头，脸红得更厉害，耳朵像是烧起来了一样。“那是……是像灵魂伴侣一类的，我想？对于矮人来说，他们一生中只有一个人能令他们投入身心地爱一场，而且即使对方没有回报相同的感情，他们再也无法对其他的人付出同等的情感。”

“哦，天哪。”Luara坐回椅子里，一手放在胸口。“那一定惹出不少麻烦，想象一下，一个人只能爱一次！”

Bilbo动了动脚，不安地踢着一丛野草。“不知道，我觉得那听起来很浪漫。”

他的祖母同情地看了他一眼。“我吧，我猜有些人的心只够关心一个人的。我总是觉得那些矮人是奇怪的种族，他们在古怪的地方毛发汹涌，但是他们的脚却光溜溜的。我有没有告诉过你我曾经认识一个矮人小伙子？他说如果我跟他私奔就送我金子和钻石，我当然拒绝了，我已经有我亲爱的Mungo了——而且我要钻石有什么用？他给我写了一段时间的信，恳求我回应他的感情，许诺无尽的财富，直到你的祖父告诉他我们已经有婚约了他才放弃。但是你知道我从来没想过他会怎样。”

Bilbo惊得目瞪口呆。他过去从来没听过这个故事，这种他希望整个夏尔都知道接下来几年都会震惊的消息。要知道他们至今还在谈论Buffo Boffin，他打算顺着赛尔督因河漂流到卢恩内海，结果却差点淹死。但是一个矮人爱上了他的祖母，而且打算在Mungo的鼻子底下追求她！那绝对是顶级桃色新闻，而且想想他现在还把某些淫荡的想法责怪Took一边的血统，而事实上Baggins这边才是他跟矮人搅在一起的罪魁祸首。

“我年轻的时候完全就是心碎终结者。”她继续道，不顾Bilbo激烈的心理斗争。“但是现在我不禁想知道那个矮人怎么样了，我一直以为他还会跟其他什么人坠入爱河，或许是另一个矮人？我希望厄运不会降临在他身上。”

“我——我不知道。”Bilbo诚实地回答。或许那个神秘的矮人只是对他的祖母一时头脑发热，最后跟其他人幸福美满的相爱了？

“别提我的事了，”Laura Baggins摇摇头摆脱回忆，继续专注地看着他。“现在我知道这个矮人国王爱着你——你爱他吗？觉得他是你的‘唯一’吗？”

Bilbo飞快地点点头，用力过猛甚至让他觉得脖子有点扭到了。

“那很好。”他的祖母说，从银杯里呷了口红酒。现在他可以从更近的距离端详那个酒杯，依稀辨认出杯缘上的花纹有些是矮人的。这个发现让他后背的汗毛都竖起来了。“那么，再多说一些关于Thorin的事，他最喜欢的诗歌或者书是什么？他的写作能力如何？”

“嗯，他给我写了几首诗，不是特别好，至少是从哈比人的标准来看。”Bilbo皱起鼻子，“他喜欢把我比做珠宝和石头。”

“糟糕的诗歌也好，聊胜于无。”她答道，对他摆摆手，“你有他的手迹吗？我很想看看。”

Bilbo摇摇头，“没带在身上，我记得其中一个章节，那段相当不错。”

“好吧，继续，背给我听！”

Bilbo清清喉咙，“太阳、星辰、月亮的光辉，照耀着水晶雕琢的灯罩；夜晚的乌云和阴影无法遮掩他的光华，永远闪耀美丽又明亮。”

“确实不错。”老妇人赞扬道，看起来很满意。“没有轻抚的吹捧，而且音韵优美。你的堂兄已经向我担保他的歌声非常不错，而且我还听说一些关于矮人们在镇子上搜刮鲜花送到袋底洞的故事，我假设他插了一脚？”

“是的。”Bilbo答道，谁能想到呢，在不知不觉间已经走到这一步，Thorin已经完成了正式追求一个哈比人的全部过程——诗歌、鲜花，甚至还跳了舞，而最后共进晚餐的步骤明天会在Thorin的内庭完成。

“很好，很好。至少他履行了恰当的步骤。”她习惯地皱起鼻子。“矮人是如何追求爱人的？我恐怕我并不清楚涉及到结婚他们要怎么做。”

Bilbo顿住了，不知道她是否实话实说。虽然她没有提到那个试图正式追求她的矮人，但是从她表达的意思来看，那个矮人非她不娶。但是话又说回来了，她也可能是夸大其词。“嗯，需要三个礼物来证明他的情感，还有他给我编了个辫子。”年轻的哈比人向她展示了自己的辫子。她拿起蓝宝石珠饰看了看，但是没有表现出特别的情绪。“然后还有剑。”

Laura眯起眼。“什么剑？”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，弯腰弓背。“好吧，那是他们的习俗。当一个人接受他们追求者的信物把他当做自己的伴侣候选人时，需要送给他们一件代代相传的武器。我不得不去孤山打造一把，而且只做了一把非常小的匕首。我想既然他是国王，这么做肯定是对的，按照他们的方法承认我们之间的婚约。”

“但是，你是哈比人。”她哼了一声，盘起细瘦的胳膊。她的围巾从肩膀上滑下来，Bilbo上前帮她整理好。“你应该按照哈比人的方式做。”

“我知道，祖母。”Bilbo叹了口气，“但他不是哈比人，所以我们最好两方面的事情都做，这样每个人都会满意。”

“所以你给他写诗？”她意外地问，眼神严厉。

看起来他的脸再也无法恢复正常颜色了，Bilbo放弃隐藏起羞涩。看来不管他多大年纪，他的祖母总是有能力让他感觉自己是个幼稚的小孩子。“没有。”

“哦，为什么不？”她对他皱起眉。“我记得你的父母把你教养的很好。”

“嗯。”Bilbo撅着嘴，“我尝试过，或者说，好吧，我正在努力那么做。我只是太忙了，总是一波未平一波又起，不断卷入各种事件之中，所以一直耽搁了。”

她眯起蓝色的眼睛盯着他。“卷入什么？你说过你跟他之间还没发生任何不和规矩的事。”

Bilbo绝对不会告诉她全部故事，特别是在他知道Thorin是国王以前那些窘事。那只会更尴尬，而且对Thorin也没好处。所以取而代之，他略过了一些小细节，虽然她听到他被厨房开除随后又引发一场争吵的时候看起来充满疑惑，但是她没有打断让他讲完了整个故事，实际上她看起来因为Thorin对是否满足双方的习俗而有的顾虑时十分满意。听到明天晚上的晚餐安排，她甚至跟着愉快地哼了起来。

“看来你的矮人把一切计划的很好。”她对他摇摇手指，“你落后了，我希望你今晚回家就给他写几首诗，然后明天就可以送给他做礼物了。所以晚餐别喝太多酒，否则你又要忘记了。我可不想从Brandybuck的后人那里听说，我的孙儿跟国王订婚的时候没有遵循合适的礼仪。如果真的发生的话，我会考虑把Otho当做我最喜欢的孙儿。”

希望的花朵在胸中绽放。“那么你同意了？”

她把他拉到面前，在他的面颊上落下轻轻的一吻。“我知道热情到来时一切都会变得异常匆忙，只要你幸福我也幸福，只是一定向我保证，在真正举行婚礼以前把他带到老家来。我想亲自审查他，因为我十分怀疑世上有什么人能配得上你。”

“我保证。”Bilbo收起笑容，严肃地说。他感觉自己就要像Gandalf的巫师烟火一样爆炸了，他的祖母一定会喜欢Thorin，他就是知道！

她撤回身，带着严肃的表情继续盯着他，“让他知道，如果他胆敢做出什么惹你哭的事情，我会让整个夏尔的怒火淹没他的山头。那些矮人不会想知道，愤怒的哈比人有多么残酷无情。”

“祖母。”Bilbo呻吟着，她的过度保护有点让他羞愧。虽然她放任他独立自主，没有叫他搬去一起住，但是母亲过世以后她的生活更加难过了。他知道她非常非常关心他，希望他得到最好的，所以不能怨她。他无法想象这么多年她是怎么熬过来的，最年长的儿子离开了人世，之后不过几个月的时间又要面对Bungo意外身亡的命运。如果Bilbo处在她的位置一定会心碎致死，而且他只能紧抓着遗物不放无法向前。

“现在你该回聚会上去了。”她拍拍他的膝盖，“那个魁梧的家伙一直在盯着这边，虽然我还满喜欢他那么紧张的，但是他是真的为你担心，一定希望你赶快回到他们中间去。”看到Bilbo赶忙站起来，Laura Baggins取笑他说，“一个国王，真的，Bilbo，你真像你的母亲。”

“像我母亲？在你告诉我一个矮人给你写情书还送了信物以后！”

她想憋住笑，但是情难自已。“哦，好吧，你更像我一点儿。”

Bilbo屈身飞快地亲吻他的双颊，“谢谢，你的认可对我至关重要。”

“知道了，知道了。”她挥挥手赶他走，“快回去吧。”

Bilbo再次对老妇人露出明媚的微笑，然后赶忙跑回朋友身边。Paladin占了他空出来的位置，Bilbo一点也不介意，他可能在跟Thranduil洽谈某些贸易协定。Dwalin和Bofur看到他回来，立刻把他们中间的位置腾出来让他坐。

“一切还好吗？”Bofur问，一边抹了抹胡子上的奶油。

“一切都完美无缺！”Bilbo答道，对桌上所有人露出微笑。

Bofur嘴里含着半块松露巧克力顿住了，“很好，我猜？”

“是的，很好。”Bilbo点点头，接过Dwalin递给他的一碟子酱蛋，拿起一个扔进嘴里。“谢谢你。”

Dwalin只是哼哼着表示接受，然后回到自己的吃食上，每隔一阵给哈比人拿点儿别的食物。很快音乐响起来了，一伙哈比人甚至还有几个精灵开始演奏他们的乐器，其他人继续用餐、闲聊，像多年的老友一样自然而然地享受彼此的陪伴。Legolas试图用Gimli的话题引起Dwalin的注意，但是矮人警卫拒绝谈起年轻的矮人，并用怀疑地目光紧盯着精灵王子，直到对方红着脸转过头跟Tauril聊起天来。至少Bofur似乎跟所有聊天对象相处融洽，Bingo和Andwise突然被矮人迷住了，问了好多Bofur不介意回答的问题。Thranduil轻声跟领主大人谈话，但总是被哈比妈妈们打断，她们总是一看到他放下叉子就向他盘子里添食物。Bilbo自己被长笛演奏迷住了，看到她在舞池旋转时脸上不由得挂起温和的微笑。

几首曲子之后，Bilbo才注意到除了演奏者没有其他人跳舞。有几个哈比人眼含渴望地盯着舞池，急切地想要把自己精湛的步法展现给精灵看，但是做第一个跳进舞池成为众人注目的焦点还是太尴尬了。Bilbo坐起身，环视四周，正好抓住精灵王子好奇的目光。

“怎么了，Baggins先生？”

Bilbo打量了一眼精灵，“嗯，我想跳舞，但是不知道谁能做我的舞伴。”

Bofur和Dwalin突然安静下来，即使Thranduil也转过头盯着他的方向。

Legolas对哈比人露出淘气的笑容。“如果你想，我不介意跟你共舞一曲。”

“真的？”

“当然。”Legolas站起身，伸手拉起哈比人。“你可以教我一些夏尔的舞步，别人都说我是个优秀的学生。”

Bilbo抓住精灵的手，一点儿也不介意王子比他高出许多。乐队停了片刻，紧接着一首新的舞曲奏响，比之前那支节拍更快，Bilbo立刻开始向Legolas展示了几个配合旋律的步法。他们跳跃、踢踏，向前向后滑动，舞池中只有他们两人，喧哗欢笑。Legolas大笑着，甚至开始因为喘不过气而打嗝，在哈比人把手放在他腰上展示什么时候弯曲膝盖的时候稍有迟疑，但是很快跟着学起来。精灵王子说得不错，他的学习能力确实很强，节拍加速时他也能跟上了Bilbo的步伐。

“是我太快了，还是拍子加速了？”

Bilbo露出得意的笑容。“不是你，这个舞蹈叫做Zorba。”

精灵发出一阵带着喘息的笑声，直到他的目光从脚移到围观的人群，看到其他人开始窃笑时尖耳朵变成了粉红色。并不是说Bilbo不介意被大家取笑，他只是不想在这样的时候败兴。只是想让大家知道没什么好尴尬的，他们可以像平时一样放下拘谨玩得开心。他知道哈比人在精灵面前有些害羞，大家都希望自己能表现的像客人们一样优雅庄严，但是Bilbo觉得他们不该为了礼仪压抑本性。

“别理他们。”Bilbo告诉他，“看看你能不能跟上我。”

Legolas在最初的几个舞步有些磕磕绊绊，但是很快找到了步调。曲子接近尾声的时候，人群开始跟着拍手，等到他们结束一曲向对方鞠躬时，跟着响起一阵欢呼声。随后迟疑的气氛被打破了，很快哈比人和精灵一起涌进舞池。Legolas被一群哈比人少女蜂拥着，恳求能跟精灵跳一曲，Bilbo费了好大力气才挤出来，穿过人群走向餐桌。

Bilbo离Dwalin还有几米远，这时一个傻笑的哈比少女撞上他的肩膀，把他撞到一边。

“嘿！”

少女继续咯咯笑着，打开扇子遮住脸。“很抱歉。”她说，她的声调高昂带着古怪的尖利。

“嗯。”Bilbo停下来，看着女孩。虽然他觉得自己认识夏尔所的哈比人，但是女孩对他来说十分陌生。她戴着一顶芥末黄的洋装软帽，一侧装饰着金雕羽毛，棕色的卷发垂在背后。扇子遮住了大半张脸，Bilbo只能从浓妆下依稀分辨出她棕色的瞳孔。虽然衣服的材质看起来很昂贵，但是她黄色的裙子和衬裙看起来有些过时，她的紧身褡以一种古怪的方式紧紧地箍在宽阔的胸膛上。

Bilbo盯着她瞧时，她一直咯咯笑着，神经质地扇着扇子。她有种莫名的熟悉感，但就是无法确切地找到归属。她很像过去见过的某个人，虽然他确定之前从未见过她这身打扮。真是古怪至极！

她的身后又出现了一个哈比人，伸手搭上她的肩膀。

“可爱的女士是否愿意赏脸跳支舞？”已经喝醉了的Fortinbras含糊不清地说，一边淫荡地抛了个媚眼，一边把放在她肩膀上的手顺着后背滑向裙撑。

少女怒吼一声，啪地一声阖上扇子，对着哈比人的心口就是一肘。“抱歉，你说什么？”

Fortinbras喘息着，抱着肚子蹒跚退了几步。“什么都没说。”

“我也这么想。”她用果断低沉的声音说，扇子在手掌上拍打，好像考虑再在头上来一记。Fortinbras立刻战略性撤退了。

Bilbo目瞪口呆地看着女人，或者说，矮人。“Kili！”

Kili，毫无疑问就是他，特别是在他转过身，哈比人把他的脸看了个真切以后。矮人以往朝气蓬勃的微笑稍微有些扭曲，“嗨！你好Baggins先生，见到你真意外。”

“我？”Bilbo差点呛到，“Kili，什么？！你在这做什么？你穿的是什么？”

“嘘。”矮人抓住他的胳膊肘，打开扇子继续遮住脸，带着Bilbo向聚会树走去。“我在乔装。”

“我，唔，我发现了。”Bilbo含糊地咕哝着，不明白为什么Kili画着浓妆、带着胡茬还能那么有吸引力。如果没有扇子就能轻而易举地发现他是个矮人，即使没有半长不短的胡茬他也不可能被误认为哈比人，但是穿着那件裙子画着妆，Kili真的有点像他的母亲。更准确地说，就像他的母亲没有镜子，不得不让其他人——比如Thorin，帮她化妆后的样子。

Kili把Bilbo推到树上，他自己侧身贴着哈比人。Bilbo闻到矮人身上浓重的玫瑰和檀香的香味，不得不屏住呼吸。“那是什么——你喷了香水？”

“哈？”Kili集中精力环顾四周，确保周围没有人偷听。“是的，怎么？你喜欢？是我妈妈的，但是我可以给你拿一瓶。”

“不用，谢谢。”Bilbo边说边捏住鼻子。如果不是Kili闻起来像用香水洗澡的话，也许会是非常宜人的香气。“那不是我最想知道的，为什么你在这儿？不用陪你舅舅比赛？”

“Fili帮我打掩护。”矮人耸耸肩，“我的意思是，我听说精灵要在夏尔待一整天，所以十分担忧。我知道舅舅心里不是味，于是我想帮他个忙看着你。只是为了以防万一，在某些 ‘不幸的’情况发生时，有人保护你。”

Bilbo放任自己的头向后倒去，梆的一声磕在树干上。“真的？”他无语问天，语带怒火。

Kili以为哈比人在问他，带着自信的微笑回答。“当然，你要跟舅舅结婚了，所以你就是家人，我们矮人十分照顾家人，特别是有诡计多端的精灵在周围的时候，更需要格外小心。”

Bilbo捏捏鼻梁，绝望地看着矮人王子。“那不是问题所在，你舅舅已经派人来保护我了。”

“什么？”

Bilbo指指Dwalin的方向，另一个矮人好像在跟精灵王拼酒。两人把喝光的麦芽酒罐仍在身后，杯子里健体家私酿的威士忌一填满很快就喝了个精光【1】。Bilbo希望最后不会有人喝到失去知觉，因为他绝对没办法把两个人一起拖回袋底洞过夜。

Kili猛地跳起来，“Dwalin在这儿干什么？Ori见到他了吗？”

“Ori也在这里？”

“Gimli也来了。”王子附和道，看到Tauriel接近赶忙打开扇子遮住脸。看来她在躲避Olo，低着头藏在红酒桶后面，一听到小哈比人呼唤她就僵硬地躲到另一个精灵背后。

“Ori在那边的某个地方。”一等Tauriel溜走Kili继续道，“他不知怎么跟你们的图书管理员聊起来了，我听到他们在谈论从埃雷德鲁因找到的手稿。真是无论的话题。”

Bilbo沉重地叹了口气，“那么Gimli在哪儿？”

“他没有乔装所以被抓住了，有几个哈比人在质问他。”王子用扇子指指Proudfoot家的方向。哈比人希望是Odo抓住了Gimli而不是他的妻子，如果那个女人生气起来会变得非常毒舌。

Bilbo真的没有一点办法，他们已经潜了进来，把他们撵出去反倒会引起骚乱。他觉得最好还是放任自流，让他们自己享受剩下的时光。他们可以自己承担后果，Bilbo不必为夏尔出现的每一个矮人负责。

Bilbo难以置信地盯着Kili的着装。“你穿那个舒服吗？”

Kili低头看了看，拍拍裙子，拉起裙摆露出下面的蕾丝衬裙。“实际上还不赖，就是胸部有点儿紧，但是我喜欢微风拂过大腿的感觉。”

“哦，一如啊。”Bilbo呻吟着，把脸埋进手里。

“还有我的睫毛一直黏在一起。”过了片刻Kili承认说。

Bilbo掏出自己的手帕，从附近的杯子里沾了点儿水，开始用力地擦矮人的脸。Bilbo跟蓝色的眼影拼搏的时候，Kili像小孩子一样扭来扭曲。妆容未免有些太浓了，Bilbo暗想。

“喔！”Kili喊叫着，因为Bilbo擦拭他的面颊，想要把明亮的粉色腮红蹭掉。

“我在帮你，你能不能别——”

“Baggins先生，谢天谢地。”Tauriel突然从他们身后冒出来，Bilbo吓得差点把王子的眼睛挖出来。“我在到处找你。”

“Tauriel小姐！”Bilbo把他的手帕塞进Kili的手里，把矮人藏在背后。他不知道精灵是否会立刻认出矮人王子，但是最好还是不要冒险。“唔，我能——能帮你什么？”

精灵越过他的肩膀看去，打量矮人之后她鬼鬼祟祟的表情变成兴味。“那是谁？这位女士还好吗？”

“嗯……”Bilbo卡住了。

“哦，很好！只是睫毛掉进眼睛里了，我亲爱的Bilbo舅舅在帮我取出来。”Kili用尖厉的声音插话，边说边撞了撞Bilbo的肩膀，然后对精灵扇扇睫毛。Tauriel的脸变成跟她裙子相配的粉红色，整个上身向Kili的方向倾斜过去。

“哦，我不知道Baggins先生有这么可爱的外甥女，小姐你的名字是……？”

矮人向对Tauriel咯咯笑着的时候，Bilbo看到扇子后面他得意的笑容。“我的名字是Marigold，而且——”【2】

“而且她已经订婚了，跟一个伊斯加的哈比人！她只是回来拜访亲戚，偶然停留几天参加聚会！”Bilbo解释道，眼前的局面让他惶惶不安。绝对不能让Kili穿得像个女人一样继续戏弄精灵，偷窥他是一回事，但Tauriel是个好人，Bilbo不会袖手旁观，任由某些可怕的恶作剧发生在她身上。

“哦。”Tauriel的笑容暗淡了下来，Bilbo发誓他听到她低声诅咒，但是他不那么确定。她迅速恢复过来，抓住矮人的手。“祝贺你，Marigold小姐。”

Kili古怪地看了眼Bilbo，“谢谢你。”

一阵尴尬的沉默后，Tauriel转向哈比人。“唔，对了，Baggins先生，我需要你的帮助。”

“嗯，好吧，尽管说。”

“抱歉。”Bilbo苦恼的叹息让她有些退缩。他想解释不是因为她的缘故，他只是因为眼前的情况有些恼火，但是那样就不得不揭穿Kili的真面目，所以他什么都不能做。那会让所有人以尴尬收场。所以Tauriel一脸就义地努力积攒勇气的时候，Bilbo紧紧闭着嘴没有向她做任何解释。“我问了一圈，没有人告诉我，但是我想知道那些美味的南瓜塔是谁做的。我想问问看是否能得到那个食谱。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，有些困惑。“当然！”他尖声说，引得Kili在扇子后面窃笑。“好吧，嗯，让我送我的……外甥女离开，然后我们一起去找Rose。我肯定她不会介意分享她的食谱。”

Tauriel红着脸终于放松下来，然后走向麦芽酒桶边等他。一等她转过身，Bilbo猛地旋过身把Kili推到树上，突如其来的动作完全超出哈比人平时的力度，矮人目瞪口呆地看着Bilbo。

“你的打算相当可怕。”矮人试图打断他的时候，Bilbo抬起一根手指。“不，听我说。你不能在这闲晃做那样的事，特别是不能对Thranduil国王的贴身护卫那么做。你觉得精灵王会怎么想？Thorin的外甥竟然戏耍他的臣子！你不能破坏依鲁伯和绿林的关系，而且还不算把夏尔卷入其中造成的损失。我的族人为了聚会花了不少心思，希望能跟精灵建立良好的关系，这不是你能拿来随意取乐的时机。这事关我们的生计，跟精灵的通商协议能让我的族人安然度过整个冬季，意味着以后的日子也能继续顺利走下去。在实施你那些小把戏以前，稍微想一下可能造成的后果。你在这里为了取乐晃来晃去捣乱，那会使这里其他人的生活陷入困境。”

“Baggins先生，”Kili轻声说，“我没打算……”

Kili无法跟他对视，而Bilbo立刻觉得那么责备有些过分了，但是他拒绝因为王子沮丧的表情轻易妥协。Fili和Kili对他做的所有那些事——还有对Pumpernicker大人！——是时候有人站出来，告诉他们该承担玩笑的后果、训斥他们了。如果Bilbo真的打算进入他们的大家庭，就必须给他们设置一个底线，而现在正是测试这些底线的最好时机，男孩们一越线就告诉他们停下来一点儿都不残忍。必须让他们领悟，再犯一次这样的错误是绝对不能忍受的。

“你有。”Bilbo陈诉，他的话让矮人更加沮丧萎靡。“你可能只是想开个玩笑，但是你要记住，你是一个成年矮人，是依鲁伯的王子。所有表现必须符合你的身份。”

矮人看起来要被压垮了，随时都会倒下去，Bilbo忍不住伸出一只手放在他的肩膀上，只是为了向Kili证明他并不讨厌他。他只是非常失望。

“我很抱歉。”Kili喃喃地说，他的下嘴唇微微颤动着。

Bilbo叹了口气，发现他的手没有任何帮助时收了回来。也许等Fili在场再告诉他这些话会是个好主意，并不仅仅是因为另一个矮人也需要听到，只是因为他的哥哥在事后能让他好过一点。两个人同样让他伤脑筋，现在却要其中一个来承受所有这些挫败感是不公平的。“我相信你。你知道袋底洞在哪儿，如果你想继续待在聚会上就留下来吧，但是我需要你先把衣服换了。回家去，洗干净，然后你可以借我的衣服穿。只有等你重新恢复合宜的装扮，我才允许你再次出现在这里。”

Kili猛地抬起头，棕色的眼睛瞪得比平时大得多。“你会让我……？”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头，内心筋疲力尽。“你可以留下来，现在多一个矮人又会怎样？”

“我——我……”Kili结结巴巴地说，“谢谢你，我不会——我是说，我很抱歉。我没打算让你生气。”

“我知道你没有，”Bilbo回答，“现在快去吧，赶在Dwalin看到你这身打扮向你舅舅汇报以前。”

Kili憋住大笑的冲动，停了片刻，然后立刻扑了过去，抱住哈比人。他的胳膊紧紧地环抱住他的胸膛，差点把Bilbo抱离地面。这么近的距离使得Kili身上的香味差点令Bilbo窒息，但是哈比人忍住没有抱怨。如果他现在推开矮人，Bilbo觉得那会真的伤了王子的心。

“我真的很抱歉，没想到我的行为会伤害哈比人，我来这里不是为了惹麻烦。”矮人王子小声地解释着。

“我知道，我不生气了，Kili。”Bilbo答道，试图保持呼吸。他的心被矮人真诚的悔悟软化了，很高兴对方能理解他的意图。

现在希望Kili能告诉他的哥哥，两人都能避免再次发生相同的状况。只是Bilbo还是不太敢告诉Thorin他为了他的外甥对精灵的表现责备了他们，他有预感情况不会很顺利。“去换衣服，在其他人吃光以前，我会帮你把甜点藏起来一些。”

“谢谢，舅舅。”Kili叹了口气，用自己的额头轻轻碰碰哈比人的。“看着Dwalin大人，别让他把所有麦芽酒喝光。”

“好的，好的。”Bilbo撤回身，矮人王子拖着脚向后走。向袋底洞的方向摆摆手，随后Bilbo转头去找Tauriel。既然已经解决了一些情况，他希望日子从今往后会越来越好。

一直到Bilbo把Rose介绍给精灵的时候，他才记起Kili的话，然后他琢磨着王子叫他舅舅到底是不是他自己幻想出来的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】cups of Goodbody moonshine，Goodbody是哈比人健体家的姓氏；moonshine通常指带高浓度非法酿造的蒸馏威士忌。Wiki注释：Moonshine, white lightning, mountain dew, hooch, and Tennessee white whiskey are terms used to describe high-proof distilled spirits, generally produced illicitly. The word "moonshine" is believed to derive from the term "moonrakers" used for early English smugglers and the clandestine (i.e., by the light of the moon) nature of the operations of illegal Appalachian distillers who produced and distributed whiskey.  
> 【2】吐槽一下Kili的化名“Marigold”就是金盏花，我更喜欢它的另一个名称“万寿菊”囧，花语怀春少女……


	28. 二十八、~ Tip of the Tongue~舌尖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聚会有当然有很多酒、很多美味，而Bilbo发现了一个秘密~

Rose和Tauriel相处的很好，一边品红酒一边谈论浆果塔和蜂蜜焗腰果。精灵——从表面上看，似乎非常享受哈比少女的注目，而且Rose在阻拦Olo靠近这项任务上有着不可估量的贡献，每次都能成功阻止小哈比人试图纠缠精灵队长陪他玩。事实上她们聊的非常专注，嘻嘻哈哈地聊起绿叶森林的一种坚果，甚至没有注意到Bilbo就坐在她们旁边，所以当哈比人挪过去想告别离开时，两人显得很吃惊。

“哦！抱歉Baggins先生，我们不是有意排挤你。”

“没关系。”Bilbo打消Rose的顾虑。被忽视正好让他能休息一会儿，也能让他的神游不至于对周围的伙伴表现得太鲁莽。他想到Baggins奶奶的话，Kili的恶作剧，还有那些不请自来的矮人们。也有那么短暂的一瞬，Bilbo想起Thorin，他的胡茬抵着哈比人的面颊、矮人柔软因亲吻而肿胀的嘴唇、他压在Bilbo身上时脸上轻微的红晕，还有今天早晨低着头对他绽放的微笑。

Bilbo咳了一声，觉得自己的脸变得更红了。“好吧，我要回到陛下和Dwalin那里去了。不想让他们玩得太过火，否则会生病的。”

Tauriel回头看了看精灵王，“他没事，他对酒精的耐受度很高。”

“嗯，”Bilbo眨眨眼，“我肯定他是，但我最好还是在事态失控之前阻止他。”

他漫步离开，间或停下来对几个亲戚道“你好”，询问他们周末的计划。Paladin已经半醉，对任何问题都用哈哈大笑来回应。另一个哈比人看到Bilbo，赶忙过去抓住他的胳膊，把他拉到一边。

“你是最棒的，外甥！”Paladin欢呼着，在Bilbo的脸上落下仓促的一吻。“国王答应敞开幽暗密林和夏尔之间的通商！事实上他想让我们春天的时候去拜访他，还要为我们举办筵席！是不是妙极了？”

Bilbo不得不抓住领主的胳膊肘，以防他摔倒。“好极了。”

“如果没有你卓绝的判断和大胆的思考，这一壮举就无法成行。”Paladin说，狂野的笑容让他看起来有点疯疯癫癫。“各位！为Bilbo Baggins干杯！他是夏尔最勇敢的哈比人！”

周围的哈比人爆发出一阵雀跃的欢呼，举起手里的麦芽酒致敬，赞许地拍拍Bilbo的后背。

“没必要这么做。”Bilbo羞红了脸，试图从前来祝贺的人群中挤出去。他们中大部分人都是Tooks家的，在赌桌边对他祝贺，同时也在为之后的恶作剧做准备。Bilbo看到他的一个表兄从包里掏出一个灌铅骰子，向没有留意到的精灵那边使了个了然的眼色。Bilbo飞快地踢了他的膝盖窝一脚，责备他竟然想欺骗他们的客人。

“只是一些无害的玩笑。” Everard Took哭丧着脸。

Bilbo对他摆摆手，“不行，想都别想。你知道，想从精灵身上赚钱会倒大霉的。”

另一个哈比人带着算计的目光打量着他们的客人。“矮人呢？我没听到相关的传说。”

Bilbo翻着白眼哼了一声，“虽然没理由那么做，但是去吧，你可以试试。”

“我会的。”Everard一板一眼地说，正了正他的蝴蝶结，大摇大摆像跳舞的人群走去。Bilbo几乎无法在密密麻麻的人群里看到他的踪影，另一个哈比人黑色的卷发随着舞步飞扬跳跃，快活地奔向下一个受害人。Bilbo以为他要靠近Ori，他考虑是否再次阻止他，但是另一个哈比人取而代之走向了Bofur。

Bilbo疲惫地叹了口气，只好寄希望于Everard不会引起太大的混乱。Bofur还是比较擅长照顾自己的，所以Bilbo不怎么担心，但是Everard跟他的哥哥Reginard一点儿都不像，总是不按理出牌，四处惹麻烦。赌博、酗酒，即使没人邀请他也会自动上门参加别人的派对，他就是通常意义上那种惹是生非的讨人嫌，夏尔的人都叫他反叛呼唤者。Bilbo知道Everard早晚有一天会陷入连他漂亮的长相都救不了他的尴尬境地。

“哦，Bilbo！太好了。”Peony Burrows把她的Myrtle宝宝放进他怀里。“能帮我看着她吗？我需要把Moro洗干净，他又把巧克力弄进头发里了。傻孩子，总是表现得像不知道他的嘴在哪儿一样。”

怀里的婴儿咯咯笑着，Bilbo差点把小东西掉在地上。Myrtle当然不会察觉，她只是对他吐泡泡，因为Bilbo的鬼脸咯咯笑。“嗯，但是……”

Peony一脸疲惫地看着他，裙子上沾满巧克力，谁知道还有些什么，小Moro紧贴着她的胳膊，从头到脚粘着糖。

“好吧，”Bilbo吞了口唾沫，“我会看着她，但是你清理完Moro一定要立刻回来找我们。”

“谢谢你，Bilbo。”Peony两眼放光地看向Bilbo，在Moro想把他黏糊糊的小手插进她的头发前赶忙撤回身。“她刚吃完，所以不会哭闹。”

Bilbo茫然地看着母子俩向他们的洞府走去，Peony一边走一边斥责Moro，警告他因为刚才的举动，一直到这周结束他都别想再得到任何甜点。怀里抱着个婴儿呆呆地站在那里，Bilbo突然不知道该做什么了。他从来没有应对这么小孩子的经历，而作为独生子，他只带过自己的堂表弟——还是由于孩子太多父母照顾不过来的时候。

“好吧，看来只剩下你和我了，Myrtle。”Bilbo轻柔地对小宝宝说，她瞪着蓝色的大眼睛茫然地看着他。“好吧。”Bilbo叹了口气，把她向胸口拢了拢。“那么我们出发了，看看精灵王在忙什么。我们需要确保那些荒唐的矮人不要给他惹麻烦。”

Bilbo注意到Ori加入了Dwalin，成功地分散了另一个矮人对拼酒的注意力。事实上看起来Dwalin根本没注意到Thranduil为了给Bilbo让地方，把他的椅子踢到一边。精灵王的管家Galion拉过一把椅子，Bilbo坐了下来。Bilbo接过精灵递过来的一杯红酒，道了声谢，虽然他没打算喝，毕竟怀里还抱着个婴儿。Dwalin和Ori好像正在针对Ori的穿衣选择争论不休，或者至少矮人勇士看起来不怎么喜欢哈比服装，粗鲁地对Ori的马甲和宽松的短裤比比划划。根本没注意到Bilbo的加入。

“Baggins先生！”精灵王微笑着对哈比人点点头，“这是什么？”他把Myrtle的粉毯子拨开，露出她的脸蛋。“哦！她真漂亮。”

“谢谢，这是我的外甥女Myrtle Burrows。”Bilbo说，向前送了送，让精灵王看个真切。Myrtle看到精灵靠过去看她时，瞪大了眼睛，猛地伸出小拳头抓了一把金色的发丝。Thranduil看起来不怎么在意，即使在Myrtle试图把头发放进嘴里时也没有眨眼。Galion看起来好像随时会晕倒，不得不找借口离开一样。

“哦天哪。”Bilbo惊呼，轻轻拽出那缕发丝，把自己的手指伸给她，小女孩立刻塞进嘴里。“抱歉，她只有几个月大。”

“没关系。”精灵王说，带着快乐的表情靠回座位里。“你的族人都是神佑的种族，有这么多年轻的生命降临。结婚以后你也打算养几个自己的孩子？”

Bilbo羞红了脸，他立刻低下头看向Myrtle，好像她知道答案一样。事实上，Bilbo过去从来没有考虑太多这方面的情况。遇到Thorin之前，他一直幻想自己会过一辈子单身汉的日子，曾经计划过百年之后把自己的财产留给某个年轻的堂表亲。他还跟家族的族长达成协议，一旦哪个孩子成为孤儿，袋底洞随时为他们敞开。那几乎是不可能需要考虑的情况，看起来永远不会发生，Bilbo会有一个自己的继承人几乎是最不可能的决定，直到现在。现在，一切都变得不同了。

“我——我不知道，Thorin和我还没有讨论过，似乎不是必须立刻定下来的事。”

“哦，当然不是。”Thranduil说，头斜向在一边。“我只是好奇，你那么擅长带孩子，而且我觉得总有一天你会成为一位伟大的父亲。”

“谢——谢谢你。”Bilbo尴尬地抓抓鼻子。精灵王这么说实在是太体贴了。

Thranduil看起来非常高兴，也许Dwalin就是为此才再次找上他，开始纠缠他继续拼酒。

“有小孩子在场。”Thranduil拒绝了矮人，指了指Bilbo和Myrtle。

“啊！”Dwalin对哈比人惊奇地眨眨眼“你从哪儿弄来那么个小不点儿？不是你的吧？如果是的话，Thorin应该知道，不是说他会为此烦恼，但是……”

他的话让Bilbo不禁大笑起来，连带着Myrtle也跟着开心地咿咿呀呀。“当然不是，Dwalin，她是我的外甥女Myrtle Burrows。”

“哦。”矮人看起来对这个消息非常失望，“她很可爱，我能抱抱她吗？”

Bilbo震惊地眨眨眼，把婴儿递给他。他相信矮人不会伤害她，尽管他的大手差不多能吞没她整个身体。Myrtle对矮人咕咕叫，Bilbo发誓他能看出Dwalin因为眼前的婴孩突然敞开了心门，随之软化。他们凝视着彼此，交流着无声的情感。Myrtle咧开没长出牙齿的小嘴巴对Dwalin露出微笑，矮人把她挽进臂弯里。

Ori靠在Dwalin的肩膀上，用库兹都语说了什么，另一个矮人哼哼着表示赞同。

“她确实是，Thorin要是知道一定会希望亲眼看到她。”

Bilbo听到提起矮人突然振奋起来，“Thorin怎么了？”

Ori喜滋滋地对哈比人露出微笑。“我们矮人十分喜欢孩子，而且这个小家伙这么像你，Baggins先生。一样的瞳孔颜色，还有卷卷的金发。”

“我也同意他们的意见。”Thranduil插进来，年轻的矮人瞪了他一眼，但是很快Myrtle的牙牙学语分散了他的注意力。“她跟你相似的地方很多，Bilbo。如果你没有说明你和她的关系，我很可能以为她就是你的孩子。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo摆摆手，“别傻了，如果真要说的话，Myrtle长得跟她妈妈一模一样，她是夏尔著名的美人之一。”

Thranduil微笑着没有继续争辩，双手交叠放在腿上。“那么你和你的亲人都是被神祝福的人，我仍然保留我的意见，你应该为你侄女的美好感到骄傲。”

Dwalin发出一声垂死野兽的呻吟，但是Bilbo假装没听到，眼神一直没离开精灵王。

“我确实为她骄傲，”Bilbo大声说，呷了一块红酒试图掩饰他的羞怯。“但我怀疑自己没有她母亲那么可爱。三年前她二十几岁的时候，在一群姑娘中脱颖而出，赢得了玉米杆小姐的桂冠。”

精灵王嗯了一声，看来他不怎么赞同哈比人的观点，但是仍然让他觉得很有趣。Thranduil严肃的目光让Bilbo被一阵陌生的情愫击中，脚趾跟着兴奋地蜷缩起来。他赶忙催着让Dwalin把Myrtle还给他来掩饰他的慌张。这时正好Kili从哈比人的旁边冒出来，伸长胳膊抱住Bilbo的肩膀，吓得把哈比人差点把婴儿扔在地上。

“哈喽，”矮人王子兴高采烈地对一桌人微笑着，无视Dwalin烦恼的表情和Thranduil挑起的眉毛。“抱歉我迟到了，换了身行头。”Kili展示他借来的红色马甲还有橄榄绿的夹克。哈比人不得不承认，他穿这身衣服不错，可能比Bilbo本人穿更好看，如果Kili能把扣子正确地扣好的话。矮人的脸上还留着没擦掉的残妆，眼睛周围盖着厚厚的眼影。不过那让Kili看起来有种别样的性感，像戴尔黄昏后出现那些喷香水的男孩。

Kili惹人讨厌的得意笑容没有坚持太久，很快Myrtle发出抗议的声响。

“那是什么？！”王子迅速收回手，紧抓着领口好像小婴儿会攻击他一样。“看起来像长歪的南瓜。”

“Kili！”大家齐声喊道，Dwalin越过桌子对着他的脑袋拍了一巴掌，用库兹都语斥责了几句。Myrtle对那些侮辱表现得不太友善，立刻吐在Bilbo的夹克上。

“马哈尔啊！”Kili嚎叫着从哈比人身边跳开，“它把呕吐物喷得到处都是！那是一种哈比武器吗？”

Bilbo呻吟出声，哀悼自己牺牲了他最喜欢的夹克。婴儿吐以前根本没有任何征兆，至少在Dwalin怀里时没有。如果非要说的话，她的目标绝对是Kili，至少那是矮人应得的，而对于Bilbo来说，损失的如果是矮人身上那件绿色的就不会像现在这么郁闷了。

“你去清理的时候我可以帮你看着她。”Thranduil把Myrtle抱进自己的怀里，方便Bilbo脱下马甲而不会摔到她。在Thranduil衬托下，小女孩看起来那么小巧，Myrtle像小猫一样卷缩着靠在他的胸前，发出一阵柔软的呜咽。Galion站在国王的身后，低头看到小女孩拱起来把头靠在国王的肩膀是，不禁露出温柔的微笑。她试着回以微笑，兴奋地扭着她的小屁股，国王不得不伸出手护住她的后背，防止她掉下去。

Myrtle粗鲁的举止没有就此结束，再次稳稳地安置在Thranduil的臂弯中不久，她放了一个Bilbo从未听过有史以来最响亮的屁。

所有人都僵住了，精灵王猛地撤回身，把婴儿举到半空中，Thranduil脸上带着毫不掩饰的吃惊呆呆地看着孩子。Galion看起来就要晕倒了，Bilbo屏住呼吸，震惊地不知道该做什么。一个人该怎么处理这种场面，一个小女孩竟然在幽暗密林的国王面前放屁？

随后，Thranduil爆发出一阵笑声。

他放声大笑。

Thranduil的笑声洪亮、发自肺腑、充满喜悦，那是令人愉快的声音，因稀罕而显得更加弥足珍贵，因为精灵王并不是那么容易取悦的人。如果Bilbo不是那么担心小女孩的话，他一定会因为精灵王开怀大笑的情景惊得目瞪口呆。Bilbo不得不紧握双手，强忍着把Myrtle抓回来的冲动。

Galion向前一步，伸出手想接过孩子。“陛下，请交给我，我来带她去清理干净。”

精灵王对他的管家挥挥手，“不，她很好，只是有些胀气，我能处理好。”

另一个精灵微微颔首。“如果您坚持的话。”

“是的，现在去享受你自己的时光吧。”Thranduil越过肩膀说，另一个精灵吓了一跳。“我也完全有能力解决掉我自己的红酒。”

Bilbo看着Galion谨慎地慢慢向人群走去，直到哈比人越过Dwalin的肩膀看到Legolas。精灵王子惊吓过度，他的啤酒顺着Gimli头浇了下去，越过场地面瞠目结舌地看着他们这边。Gimli也张着嘴，难以置信地瞪大眼睛。

“嗯，”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，转过身面相精灵王。“我真的非常非常抱歉。”

Thranduil轻笑着，轻轻颠了颠怀里的Myrtle，小女孩控制不住地咯咯笑起来。“别担心，Legolas也做过一样的事，虽然他闻起来没有这个小家伙这么糟糕。”

“Ada！”Legolas大喊，脸红得可以跟番茄媲美。Gimli突然带着淘气的表情得意地笑起来，不断激将精灵王子继续他们的玩笑。Legolas似乎在尽量无视矮人，但是过了不长时间精灵再次因为Gimli说的什么开心地笑起来，当然那让矮人很不开心，他的喊叫声也变得越来越大。Bilbo觉得或许年轻的矮人不该在夜晚这么早的时候就喝那么多酒。

精灵王温柔地微笑着，轻拍婴儿的后背确保她不会再胀气。“看起来已经有很长一段时间没有再亲手抱过这么小的孩子了，Legolas一直是个不安分的婴儿，一等到他会爬就立刻想法设法逃出你的怀抱。”

“我十分好奇他那么做的原因。”Dwalin含糊地嘟囔着，得到哈比人一记怒视。

Bilbo小心的坐下来，Kili偷偷溜进他旁边的座位，紧张地抓住他的袖子。矮人王子困惑地来回看着Thranduil和婴儿，好像不知道该把他们当做朋友还是敌人。哈比人不知道Kili的焦虑是否是因为婴儿出现造成的，是的话那么几个月后成为大问题。如果Dis真的处于Bilbo认为的情况，王子不再是家里最年轻的成员，但是一旦他适应了，Bilbo相信Kili会成为很棒的哥哥。

脱下他被毁的紫色夹克，Bilbo把它叠好，放在脚边等着过后再处理。他本来想让Thranduil抱着Myrtle更久一点，但是她成功地用口水弄脏他的右肩膀，抓了满手精灵的金发，Bilbo这才不得不接过婴儿。她不想离开精灵王的怀抱，像受到虐待一样大声抗议，但是等她看到Kili的时候一切情况有了转变。

“她为什么那样看着我？”

Bilbo憋住大笑的冲动，靠近年轻的矮人，她的小脚踢了踢矮人的手臂。“她喜欢你。”

“她喜欢我？”Kili表面的厌恶下藏着小心的期盼。

盯着婴儿的Kili看了眼Bilbo，立刻又转回视线。“她想要什么？”

“天知道。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“但是你的注意力肯定没错。”

“我不想让她哭。”Kili回答，小心地伸出一根手指任她抓住不放。她又像之前一样高兴的唔唔起来，很快她把矮人的手指放进自己嘴里允吸起来。“她在做什么？”Kili歇斯底里地问，看起来很想立即抽回手，不管是否会让她伤心难过。“马哈尔，那真恶心，我就要吐了。Fili肯定不会相信的。”

Thranduil大声哼了一声，把一只草莓扔进嘴里，毫不掩饰他恼火的白眼。

“我肯定你哥哥能相信。”Dwalin插进来说，带着古怪的表情看着王子和小女孩的互动。“你还是小孩子的时候，经常把口水蹭得他满身都是。而且，如果他说的是实情的话，直到现在你睡觉的时候还会流口水。”

“我没有。”Kili大声申辩，耳朵变成了粉红色。“Fili是骗子，他那么说只是因为所有人都知道他的呼噜震天响，他觉得不能只有他一个人被大家取笑睡相不好。另外，Thorin更糟糕，他还说梦话。”

“不，他不说。”Bilbo急忙说，想要责备他当众侮辱自己的舅舅，但是他突然停了下来。

桌子上所有人都转过头盯着他瞧。

“嗯，呃，我的意思是——”

Dwalin开始大笑，即使Ori也跟着轻声笑起来，很快其他桌的人也跟着他们笑起来。Bilbo大声呻吟，把脸藏在Myrtle的脖子里，嗅着婴儿爽身粉的清爽气味，希望自己从来就没开过口。他怎么能想都不想就把那么私密的信息脱口而出！他刚才可能向整个夏尔宣布他跟Thorin睡过了。好吧，虽然事实上他们确实睡过了，但是根本没有任何越矩的行为。好吧，只有一点点的。

  
  
*****  
大家安定下来开始追忆王子的童年时，Peony终于回来了。她非常感谢Bilbo帮忙照看Myrtle，许诺过几天会报答他。Bilbo只是挥挥手打消她的念头，告诉她自己并不介意，而且Myrtle表现的非常好。其他人也附和Bilbo的观点，Peony因为大家对孩子的赞扬表现得非常开心，随后她叫她的丈夫搬来满满一桶麦芽酒。

“我喜欢哈比人。”几杯麦芽酒下肚，Kili边笑边说。Dwalin十分震惊王子的酒量如此糟糕，但是Bilbo不怪Kili，如果所有人参与讨论他的童年记忆，就好像他们亲眼目睹一样绘声绘色的话，他也会喝这么多。而且Thranduil跟Thorin家渊源已久，小王子出生的时候他正好在依鲁伯。精灵王看起来非常享受惹矮人王子脸红，告诉大家Kili在中土面对公众的第一项议事，就是他的祖父把他奔放的一面展现给观礼的众人。即使Bilbo穷尽一生的智慧也无法理解，为什么老国王要把一个赤裸的婴儿展现给大家看。如果不是对面有人让他分心的话，他一定要问问两个当事人之一，哈比人放任Kili和Thranduil争论故事的真实性。

Ori紧紧地靠在Dwalin的肩膀上，Bilbo觉得是酒精让年轻的矮人如此懒散，因为他每个动作都会引得Dwalin伸手稳住年轻的矮人。Ori的目光随着夜色渐深越发迷蒙，突然他的双手消失在桌子下面。

Dwalin发出一声呻吟，猛地坐起来。“现在不行！”

“啊哦，为什么不？”Ori哀诉，在另一个矮人的肩膀上蹭了蹭鼻子，把嘴唇咬得又红又肿。

“你的哥哥们会杀了我。”Dwalin咕哝道，从大腿上拉起Ori的手，重新把它们安置在桌上。“他们可能正在计划这么做，那个该死的盗贼对这种事的第六感非常敏锐。”

“你。”Kili用杯子指向Thranduil，差点撞到Bilbo的鼻子，哈比人吓了一跳。“你的坐骑在哪里？那头鹿。”Kili在头上比划了一对角的姿势，过程中把麦芽酒撒了一身。“怎么不在这儿？”

Thranduil被矮人逗乐了，优雅而慢条斯理地品着手里的红酒。“麋鹿？我猜不用载国王的时候，他会离开做麋鹿该做的事。”

Kili撅着嘴，“那是做什么？”

他们身后传来一声哭喊，Bilbo回过头查看情况。Dwalin的手伸向他的武器，开始饮酒时他就把武器放在了桌子底下，Ori跳起来掏出他的弹弓。Kili跃起的速度太快，以至于失去平衡从椅子上摔到地上，面前的酒杯也跟着掉下去撒了他一身酒。Thranduil只是挑起一根眉毛，嘲讽地看着众人。

Bilbo看看了人群，发现Bofur和Everard在桌边玩纸牌，一大群人围着他们看热闹。哈比人已经半裸，只剩下裤子和领结，手里捏着一把纸牌紧紧护在胸口。

“你在作弊！我知道！”Everard全身都红了，斑点和红印顺着胸口一直延伸到腰部。

Bofur用一根手指绕着一边胡子，踢起一把椅子，咧着嘴对哈比人笑起来。在这样的情况下，Bilbo非常希望矮人不要因为享受另一个哈比人的裸露的肉体而表现得那么明目张胆。“在你打算用罐铅的骰子骗我之后，你想讨论作弊的问题？我是个矮人，小伙子，任何物体里有金属我们都能轻易察觉。”

“到底……那边发生什么了？”Bilbo问道，没有特别指像谁。

Hamfast在Bell、Dorgo和三个穿着银色斗篷讨论政治的高大精灵旁边，他摇了摇头回答说，“他们在用纸牌赌博，Took先生输光了身上所有的钱，所以矮人建议他用衣服继续赌。”

“哦，一如啊。”Bilbo叹了口气，站起身。他就知道一定会出乱子，虽然他没想到会有裸体哈比人的出现。

Everard看起来就快要哭了。“我绝对不会交出裤子！太不正派了！你只是想在大家面前羞辱我！”

“这样如何。”Bofur靠向前，好像根本没注意到有人看热闹一样。“如果你能赢这场，我就把所有你输的还给你。如果我赢了，脱掉裤子。”

“但是——”

Bofur伸出手，手心一对红色的骰子发出清脆的碰撞声。“还有这个，虽然我觉得在你耍赖之后，这是我应得的。”

哈比人认真思考他的提议，皱着眉检查他的手。“好吧。”

Bofur冷静地点点头，把他的牌放在桌上。围观的哈比人惊叹出声，Bilbo不知道他的牌是否是好牌。不过看到他们对Everard的同情表情，他推测是的。

Everard眼中充满水气，“我不能——绝对不可能——我的牌——”

“可以认为是我赢了吗？”Bofur得意地笑起来，把头上的帽子向前推了推，对哈比人挤挤眼睛。惨败让Everard有些崩溃，他慢慢站起来，开始解裤扣。围观的人群哄笑起来，很高兴能看到不守规矩的Took自食恶果。

“嘿，”Bofur抓住他的手腕打断他的动作，“谁说让你在这儿脱的。”

哈比人眨眨含着眼泪赤红的双眼，“但是你说……”

Bilbo非常确定他看到Bofur对另一个哈比人抛了个媚眼。“是的，我喜欢你不穿裤子，但是我没说在哪里。”

Everard目瞪口呆，被矮人抓着的手软绵绵的垂着，“你要我——”

“没错。”Bofur坦率地说，微笑面对围观的群众。其他哈比人对如此直白的求欢行为大惊失色，而且还是在其他人面前！Sackville满脸怒容，盖上孩子们的耳朵，赶忙拉着他们走开。Brown家的族长看起来气疯了，Bilbo以为老哈比人会立刻爆发。其他有不同程度醉态的人，在意识到这件事明天能成为多么好的绯闻后，立刻清醒过来。他们都屏息等待着Everard的答复。

“哦。”Everard含糊地说，红着脸看了看矮人。Bofur在打量的目光下整了整衣服，扭了扭屁股，用夸张的姿势把一根辫子甩到背后。“哦”哈比人重复道，这次声音大了一些，微笑慢慢爬上他的面庞。

Bofur大笑起来，站起身用一只手收拾好他的战利品，而另一只手拉起Everard，他们穿过人群，向依鲁伯的方向走去。

Bilbo慢慢坐了回去，转过头满脸惊愕地面向其他人，“那是……”

Dwalin严肃地点点头。

“哈！”

Kili从桌子下面探出头，“发生什么了？”

Bilbo叹了口气，又渴了口红酒。

************

聚会一直狂欢到深夜，不管Dwalin怎么努力都无法把Thranduil撂倒。如果非要精灵王承认的话，他会说他最糟糕的症状就是威士忌让他脚趾头有点儿痒，但是Dwalin此时正在用尽全力维持端正坐在椅子上的姿态。Ori和Kili本来就没什么酒量，而且对哈比人的酒缺乏经验，入夜后不久就昏睡过去了。Bilbo考虑过用马车把他们俩带回袋底洞，但是Dwalin劝阻了他，说晚些时候他会把他们带回去。

最诡异的事件——除了Bofur和Everard的崩塌事件外——是Gimli和Legolas的互动。精灵在晚上大部分时间里都在无视年轻的矮人，而Gimli看起来费尽心思想引起王子的注意。有一次Legolas转身背对Gimli对他不理不睬，矮人气愤地踢了他的小腿一脚，随后矮人被警卫拉开了。Bilbo有一瞬间以为他们会打起来，但是Legolas很快把事态压了下去，一切又恢复了平静。

或者说恢复了相对的平静，一大群精灵和喝醉的矮人，在夏尔跟哈比人跳舞。

Bilbo捡起他半毁的夹克，向Thranduil和他的同伴告别。如果想完成祖母给他留的作业的话，现在已经太晚了，必须尽快回家准备。这周他已经有些兴奋过度，现在开始感到疲惫。过早离开聚会让他比他的客人们更遗憾，但是Thranduil向他保证每一件事都十分妥当，而且他们约定改日继续聊。

向Dwalin保证他会毫无意外的安全回家后，Bilbo对Paladin解释他要提前离开，并请求他帮忙看着矮人，如果他们还想再逗留一段时间的话。Hamfast主动提出帮助，因为Gimli为Legolas的忽视伤心不已，打算像Thorin那样加入Tobias他们淹没悲伤，结果最后他在聚会树下面晕过去了。Bilbo靠近Brandybuck说出他的顾虑，他十分怀疑Dwalin该怎么把三个失去意识的矮人带回依鲁伯，Mirabella向Gorbadoc抱怨，直到他答应用自己的马车载他们回去。

得知他的朋友们可以安全回家，精灵能照看好他的家人和邻居后，Bilbo向袋底洞方向出发。

回家的路上十分平静，只有微风吹过树叶的沙沙声和沼泽里青蛙的歌唱陪伴着他。此时将近满月，所以Bilbo看得很清楚，回家完全不成问题，还有萤火虫出现，点亮了山脊到柳树的道路，所以他不觉得是孤单一人归家。Bilbo还能听到乐曲声从身后的山脚下传来，还有笑声、喊声，但是很快被夜晚的沉寂吞没。

他走进空荡、昏暗的袋底洞，开门声在夜晚的静寂中显得格外响亮。Kili换完装后稍微收拾了一下，金色的裙子留了下来，折叠好跟其他配饰一起放在门口的桌尾上。矮人没有把Bilbo的衣橱翻得一团混乱，Kili尽量避免做任何令哈比人讨厌的谨慎小心让Bilbo不禁微笑起来。他的礼貌值得表扬。

Bilbo给自己做了些点心和茶，然后坐在桌边。掏出信纸和羽毛笔，他在黑墨水中沾湿笔尖，然后将笔悬在信纸上。

哈比人打算随性写下脑子里出现的任何情绪，但是他面前的纸一直都空白一片。一滴墨水从笔尖落了下来，溅落在雪白的信纸上。他不知道该写什么！

Bilbo呻吟着把羽毛笔放回墨水瓶里，沮丧地陷进椅子里。他感到脑子里迷迷糊糊、昏昏沉沉、空空一片，像杳无人烟的山洞。一般只要他把笔放在纸上就会思如泉涌，但是现在他似乎连一个连贯的句子都写不出来。难道是他喝太多了？虽然为了毫无障碍地给Thorin写诗，他有意避免喝多。

拿过已经弄脏的信纸，Bilbo开始写写画画。这样能帮助他集中精神，当创作了一副喷火的龙和带面孔的树的画面以后，他把对自己的失望和沮丧释放出来，发泄到纸上。他的心情好了很多，比较适合完成他的任务，于是他把精力集中在他需要做的是而不是想做的事上。

他可以轻易想象出他想告诉Thorin的话，像是他有多么英俊、Bilbo多么仰慕他；每次Bilbo看到他战斗的英姿时有多么惊奇、Thorin把他照顾得多么好，还有Bilbo对拥有矮人的感情感到多么幸运。那些事能够轻易描述出来，因为那是Thorin卓所周知的一面，所以没什么必要特别重复让他听到每天都能听到的内容。

Thorin应该知道他对Bilbo的影响。那些好的、不好的、神奇的、平凡的，所有一切！写出谄媚奉承的话很容易，但是把没有任何通用语中可以用来解释的情感转换成文字很难。描述一个人为了赢得另一个的爱可以变得多么谦卑的经历。描绘与Thorin相遇到他们相爱的过程，就像把Bilbo整个剖开，掏出五脏六腑搅在一起，然后再一块块分离出来，把一些打破，再把一些重新塑造完好，直到哈比人再也不知道自己是谁，不知道还有什么需要在乎。

一切是那么混乱而又美好，Bilbo甚至无法想象如果生命里失去这一切他该怎么多活一天，如果没有Thorin他会怎样。

Bilbo想把所有的情感表达出来，他只是不知道该怎么把碎片连贯在一起，变成美丽富有诗意的句子。变成他值得骄傲，足以交给他的追求者，那个他深爱着的矮人。

Bilbo跳起来，在书房和客厅之间踱来踱去。有一瞬间，Bilbo想也许Thorin的礼物能给他灵感。园艺工具还有谜题盒子是他们之间情感的特殊表现，是矮人把自己对Bilbo的感情转换成实物的方式。他们虽然是物品，但是他们创造和存在都均有精妙的用意，传递着接受和信任的信息。

那些使得Bilbo对自己的无能感到更加沮丧。

他甚至无法写出一句诗句，Bilbo绝望地感觉到自己能力不足。一首简单的爱情诗绝对无法跟Thorin送给他的礼物相媲美。什么样的语言能胜过金和银创造的礼物？Bilbo还可以做什么才能与Thorin已经为他做的事相称？

他把自己扔进最爱的扶手椅，抬起双腿放在扶手上，手里抓着他的谜题盒。希望无意识地移动那些机关可以帮助他冷静下来，或许能使他一团浆糊的脑子想出点儿有用的东西。他的手指不小心滑过闩锁上的图案，按照已经发现的线索摆弄了半天，突然发现一处他从未尝试的机关。

突然盒子发出一声轻响，盖子打开了。

“啊！”Bilbo吃了一惊。


	29. 二十九、~ Growing Puzzles ~谜题现身

Bilbo对着金盒子里面猛地眨了一阵眼，不敢相信自己看到的。盒子里面紧贴着边缘的地方，放着一把巨大的银钥匙。

那是一把摸样古怪的钥匙，跟Bilbo过去见过的都不一样。它的体积庞大，钥匙柄是砖石形状的，末端有另一个细小的金属方环与之交错，而不是像哈比人的钥匙那种锯齿状。把钥匙翻转过来，Bilbo注意到一些矮人如尼文刻在柄的正中。不是他能读懂的内容，但是或许他可以拿给Thorin看，问问上面的意思。他猜测矮人是否知道是哪里的钥匙，又是为了锁起什么东西。

把钥匙放在腿上，Bilbo接着查看盒子里面，接着发现了另一件宝物。那是一张折叠的羊皮纸，被风霜侵蚀，因为长期锁在盒子里变得干燥僵硬。他的动作倍加小心，因为羊皮纸看起来随时会由于任何微小的动作变成碎片。那是一封用库兹都语书写成的信。

Bilbo挫败的叹了口气，看来他必须先解决一个难题才能找到另外两个的答案。虽然信不是写给他的，但他还是好奇里面究竟说了些什么。可能是一张用密文书写的藏宝图，或者是Thorin的弟弟Fenrin跟他开的玩笑，只是为了取笑他的哥哥。不管是哪种，Bilbo都感到有些小小的失望，虽然他不知道自己本来期待的是什么。他想最好还是在明天能见到他的矮人时把里面的东西交给他，既然不知道它们的含义，留着也没用。

他犹豫是否该放回谜题盒子里，因为他很可能无法保证再次成功地打开它。最后哈比人还是决定把它们放在别处，他拿出梳妆台抽屉里Bungo留下的一个铁盒子，把两样东西放了进去。这样他就可以毫无顾虑地明天带在身边，既不会碰坏也不会丢失。

两样东西激起了他的好奇心，所以Bilbo回书房也带着那个盒子。就目前的发现，他有了写下去的灵感，打开谜题盒的瞬间就像开启了灵感之门。一等他坐在书桌旁，他的笔几乎是立刻划过信纸，思如泉涌、笔下生花。他对Thorin的情感倾斜而出，几乎将他撕成碎片，将他整个掏空、榨干。不知何故，他能将之前难以表达的一切用准确的词语一一描绘。像是魔法一样，字母从Bilbo的羽毛笔尖流淌到厚重的羊皮纸上，又像是一种爱情魔咒。

Bilbo只是希望他的词语能充分地表达他本来的情绪，让Thorin着迷。

月亮高高升起在夜空中，全部写完时树影已经爬过他的指关节。蜡烛已经融化，烛滴从黄铜烛托一直淌到书桌上，留下一汪凝固的蜡泪，还有几滴溅落在地板上。墨水几乎全部用光了，Bilbo放下羽毛笔，靠回椅子里。他闭上眼，深长地呼吸了三次。

他感到非常悲伤、疲惫，比任何时候都疲惫。就像是把心和灵魂掏出来，融入诗歌之中，虽然对结果相当满意，但他还是有些焦虑。现在Bilbo需要等待Thorin的审阅，虽然他怀疑矮人是否会对诗歌有很严格的要求，但他还是紧张到双手发颤。他只能寄希望于他的矮人会给它一个与之相称的适当尊重和赞赏。否则，Bilbo不知道他还能怎么办。

阖上羊皮纸，Bilbo封上蜡封，绑上缎带。这样深夜他再次质疑自己的时候，就不会有返工修改的机会。他写信的时候时常发生这种情况，但是他觉得诗句中真情流露、毫不掩饰的表达方式是此刻他能做到最好的选择。诗中的语言率直、生涩，全部都是去粗取精、去伪存真后的产物。

Bilbo看向窗外，想知道聚会是否还在继续。小丘下传来昏暗的光亮，聚会树下的灯笼依然亮着。虽然距离日出只剩几个小时，但是如果他们享受在夏尔的时光，那么聚会一直延续到这么晚就没什么好奇怪的了。他真心希望是那样的情况，每个人都玩得尽兴，根本没空分神在意时间问题。哈比人看起来确实非常喜欢精灵的出现，至少从Bilbo的角度看是这样的。

Thranduil是一位和蔼可亲的友人，糟糕的是Thorin并不喜欢精灵王，即使Thranduil不计前嫌对Bilbo十分友善。那让哈比人烦恼焦急，为什么Thorin不能对精灵和他们的王友好一点儿，给他们应得的尊敬。除非他们之间存在某些Bilbo不知道的私人恩怨，否则无法解释矮人耿耿于怀的态度。

Bilbo心里琢磨着矮人和精灵陷入现状的前因后果，一个高大的身影出现在路上。他背对着月光，所以无法分辨出任何特征，直到Bilbo注意到人影的帽子。他把信折起来，跟铁盒一起放进口袋里，随后他又点燃一根蜡烛带在身边。当他迅速为了迎接客人做准备时，那个身影已经掠过房子的转弯处。他用一把壶盖住桌上那滩烛泪，将灰尘扫到地毯下。这样仓促的时候他真的没时间做恰当的清洁，但还是要稍微整理一下。

检查各处乍看之下没什么不整洁后，Bilbo冲向前门，在客人敲门以前放他进来。他打开门，Pumpernickel大人闲庭信步走进来，Gandalf紧跟在他身后，巫师停下来摘下帽子，弯腰也跟着进了门。

“晚上好，Gandalf先生！”Bilbo雀跃地问候，差点兴奋地跳起脚，他不知道巫师为什么会在这样古怪的时间来拜访他。虽然跟这个人类相处的时候非常愉快，但他还是对Gandalf的拜访有些精神紧张。难道依鲁伯发生什么事了？或者是比赛的时候？还是Thorin出事了？

想到这里，Bilbo觉得自己的心跳越来越快。他不知道如果Thorin真的有什么不好的情况发生他该怎么办。那是Gandalf到这里来的原因吗？带来一些坏消息，或者让Bilbo跟他回依鲁伯，聆听国王最后的遗言？是不是矮人又参加了别的竞赛，在比赛中受了伤？Thorin是不是在病痛高烧中挣扎，呼唤Bilbo的陪伴？虽然只要花一点儿时间就能穿好衣服，但是Bilbo宁可穿着睡衣飞奔穿过整个夏尔，也不愿意让Thorin在痛苦中多忍耐一秒钟。

“有点儿晚了，我亲爱的朋友。”Gandalf挑起眉，抖开他的衣袖，好像察觉了哈比人的担忧，他强忍着笑伸手按住Bilbo的肩膀。“一切安好。我只是不得不把一个流浪汉带回去，免得他给自己惹更多麻烦。”

“什么？”Bilbo看了看Pumpernickel大人和巫师。“发生什么事了？”

大猫瞥了眼哈比人耳边金发上的银珠饰，平静地开始舔他的爪子。Bilbo觉得他刚刚隐约看到Pumpernickel大人的爪子上一丝血迹，哈比人惊恐地咽了口唾沫。他想巫师这趟旅程跟Thorin没什么关系，鉴于客人变得满意而愉快的表情。

“嗯？”

Gandalf夸张地摇摇头，拿出他的烟斗。“我们去客厅，我敢肯定你会喜欢这个故事，我们勇敢的后街骑士挑战并战胜了依鲁伯的王子之一。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo叹了口气，恐惧跟着慢慢减弱。他就知道这样的事迟早会发生。Kili从袋底洞回来后对与大猫相遇的情况只字未提，哈比人那时以为他的监护人没在家。“我去泡些茶，拿点儿饼干，请自便，Gandalf。”

Bilbo立刻跑进厨房，泡了一壶甘菊花草茶，可以用来缓解他的焦虑，或许还能给晚些时候带来一点睡意。他端着托盘回到客厅，憋了眼大厅，看到一挫乱糟糟的毛发，他不得不停了下来。一边对自己暗自呻吟一边把那团毛捡起来放在桌上，如果Pumpernickel大人把它当做什么战利品送给他的的话，还要想想到底能拿它有什么用。他不能把这些就这么还给大猫。

“我们开始吧。”Bilbo把一只茶杯放在巫师面前，拿出他的烟斗坐进自己的扶手椅里。芬芳的烟草和美味的茶点是消除焦虑的最好选择。“那么，给我讲讲那个‘挑战’，还有为什么我的走廊上好像有Fili的头发？”

Gandalf呛了一口，靠回椅子里吐出口烟，翘起二郎腿。“那是非常正式的决斗，Pumpernickel大人认为他的荣誉被王子玷污了，于是他对王子提出挑战，以恢复他的声誉。起初矮人是拒绝的，但是在我解释过完成挑战有多么简单一劳永逸以后，他欣然接受了。”

Bilbo别开眼看向壁炉里燃烧的火焰，他就知道他在厨房里的时候巫师已经开始插手了。壁炉散发的热气温暖着他的脚趾，舒服得想打呵欠。“拜托告诉我Fili没有对我的房客挥舞刀或者斧子，如果有的话我必须跟他谈谈什么是公平的比赛。”

“当然没有，Bilbo，我的男孩，你的想法多么傻气。”Gandalf边说边梳理他垂到胸前的白胡子。“是场肉搏，由Pumpernickel大人决定的。”

“一如啊。”Bilbo闭起眼轻声说。他无法想象事情发生的经过。“那是在所有人面前进行的吗？”

Gandalf安静地对自己笑起来。“不完全是，但仍然有相当数量的观众鉴证这场战斗。明天你就会在王国里听到各种各样的版本，我敢肯定。Thorin对此不甚满意，但是王子在捕捉Pumpernickel大人之后应该知道自己要面对的是谁。年轻的王子只是掉了一撮毛、受了些小小的抓伤已经够幸运的了，我们的Pumpernickel大人是位杰出的武士，绝对能造成更严重的伤害。”

被提及的大猫跳进他暖炉前的窝里，开始发出响亮的咕噜声，一边还用他的爪子摩擦枕头，看起来对自己的表现相当满意。Bilbo凝视着大猫，不知道是该责备还是表扬他打败了淘气的王子。他不能说那是Fili应得的惩罚——把Pumpernickel大人锁在笼子里真的太糟糕了——但是，在他的家人、朋友面前当众羞辱矮人，从哈比人的角度来看，又稍微有些严重了。Bilbo只是希望这场风波能尽快平息，矮人不要试图实施报复行为。Fili给人的印象不是那种会变得恼羞成怒的类型，但是他和他的兄弟在某些情况下可能表现得更加幼稚、不成熟。

“他还好吗？我是指Fili？”Bilbo转头看了眼Gandalf。

Gandalf打消他的顾虑，“就像我说的，他很好。只是有些抓伤，之后会变成可以向人炫耀的勇士勋章。我保证一切都解决了。”

“好吧……”Bilbo停顿了一下，看向巫师想发掘出他句子里是否有欺骗的成分。“如果你这么说的话。”

“是的。”Gandalf微笑着。他低头呷了口茶，吹吹从茶杯里升腾的蒸汽，然后咂了咂嘴。“现在，给我讲讲聚会的情况，精灵王他们还算令人满意的客人吗？”

Bilbo点点头，“是的，所有人都相处融洽，或者至少是哈比人和矮人之间。Legolas和Gimli之间的情况有些复杂，但是直觉告诉没什么可担心的。我曾经以为他们相处并不愉快，但是从今天的情况来看，我想精灵王子回林地王国前，他们之间还是会不断互相骚扰。”

Gandalf嗯了一声，盯着火焰吐了口烟。“我们不能强迫任何人加快进展，有些事最好顺其自然。”

“哈！”Bilbo大笑起来，他挑眉看向巫师。“是啊，好吧，两个人在一见钟情后都表现得像小孩子一样，Legolas王子虽然没有表现出敌意，但是他对年轻矮人的取笑和怂恿却使得情况恶化。他们扯彼此的后腿，取笑对方的文化，而且今天晚上情况变得令人迷惑，甚至到了他人必须介入的情况。”

巫师哼哼着，“我相信他们最终会解决的，我记得曾经有一个哈比人对我抱怨有一个矮人一直令他烦恼不已。”Gandalf建议道，吐了个又大又圆的烟圈。“雨后定会出现彩虹，你不这么觉得么？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，手里的茶杯悬在半空。“是的，我想是这样的。”他把茶杯放回碟子里。Bilbo觉得Gimli还是太年轻，并不理解精灵王子在跟他调情。如果Glóin知道的话一定会有些说辞，而且Bilbo不知道Thranduil得知这个消息会作何感想。

Gandalf优雅地呷了口茶。“我想加冕典礼那天天气一定会非常宜人。”

“没错，但愿如此。”Bilbo也有相同的想法，片刻后他坦白自己的顾虑，“Thorin邀请我参加仪式。”

“他已经邀请你了？”Gandalf问道，看起来一点儿都不惊讶。

“是的。”

“我猜他会对王国宣布你们订婚的消息？”巫师把茶杯放在一边，又从口袋里掏出些烟草塞进烟斗里。Bilbo点头后他和蔼地微笑起来，用拇指点燃了烟草。“那么祝贺你。”

“谢谢你。”Bilbo说，他咬住嘴唇考虑了片刻，“嗯，我们这样做是不是太仓促了？我爱Thorin，但是有时候我不知道在社交方面我是否适合他。他——他是位国王，而我只是个哈比人，如果我根本不知道该如何帮助他，那么我又怎么能成为他的后盾？”

Gandalf叹了口气，“那不是我该说的，问我是否觉得你准备好了？我认为或许是的。问我是否相信你跟Thorin般配？我的答案是——是的。他的国家会变得很糟糕只因为他有一个哈比人的配偶？事情未成定局。但是，Bilbo，即使遇到最糟糕的情况也并不意味着一切走到了尽头。”

“我知道。”Bilbo抱怨着，瘫倒在他的椅子里。“只是——我担心其他人如何看我们，我有预感某些矮人不会喜欢一个哈比人嫁给他们的国王。”

巫师坐直身，对Bilbo眯起眼。“有人跟你说了什么？”

“没有！”Bilbo摇摇头，“没有，没有任何人对我说任何事。那才是我担心的地方，如果有人对我当面提出质疑我可以处理，但是他们在我的背后搬弄是非我就无法为自己辩驳了。他们可能对Thorin说什么，但是他绝对不会告诉我。”

“Bilbo，我的男孩。”Gandalf叹了口气，再次放松下来。“你不该担心其他人的意见，如果他们对你某些方面有意见你是无法改变自己的，那是他们自己需要客服的问题。我敢肯定如果山里有任何矮人不喜欢哈比人作为国王的配偶……”Gandalf微笑起来，“我向你保证，最终你一定会让他们改变主意的。”

“哦。”哈比人对他的肯定很欣慰。从来没有任何矮人对他表现出明显的敌意，即使只有一个不太高兴的矮人也只是厌恶地看了他几眼，而且山里并没有关于他不好的传闻。他记得去戴尔路上遇到那家矮人，他们比他更早知道Bilbo被国王追求。天知道现在有什么样的留言传得满天飞！

“而对Thorin来说，”Gandalf轻笑出声，“他能照顾好自己，而且我为那些胆敢在他面前侮辱你的矮人感到抱歉，国王的怒火绝非儿戏。”

Bilbo呻吟起来，“天哪，他不会伤害什么人吧，是不是？”

“当然不会。”巫师咧嘴笑着，“Thorin不会自己动手的，他有警卫代劳！”

“Gandalf！”Bilbo吓了一跳，虽然这个评语让他不由得想发笑。

巫师眨眨眼，“他是Thorin Oakenshield，是依鲁伯的国王，是中土世界最古老重要的一支矮人都灵的子孙。即使如此，他能得到你的眷顾也是天赐洪福，得到你这样的哈比人算是他高攀。”

“哦，天哪。”Bilbo羞红了脸，“你说的好像我比他还重要一样。”

“唔，你当然是！”Gandalf大声说，“你是Belladonna Took的儿子，夏尔的哈比绅士，我的友人。公平地说，是你在今晚跟Thranduil达成同盟。如果哪个哈比人能比你更有声誉美名，我就把我的帽子吃了！”

Bilbo轻声笑起来，他的担忧减轻了稍许。“并不说我担心我和Thorin无法处理可能出现的情况，我只是害怕我会毁了依鲁伯的未来。我爱Thorin，但是我并不是一个政治家或者顾问。我没有受过训练也没有背景可以供我协助他，有时候会觉得Thorin如果选择其他比我更能胜任这项工作的人才是明智之举，但是如果他现在抛弃我我会伤心欲绝。”

巫师挑起浓密的眉毛，“我想他已经做了明智的选择。跟成长中的培养和引导没有任何关系，关键是他们的心灵强大。伟人不是从不摔倒，而是在所有人倒下后依然坚持站起来。当然我只是一个上了年纪了老巫师，我还能知道什么？”

Bilbo靠回椅子里，吸了口烟。Gandalf是对的，他应该相信Thorin，他知道自己在做什么。如果任何人对Bilbo成为国王伴侣有意见的话，到目前为止一定会提出来。他无法想象像Dwalin或者Dis夫人那样的人会在反对他的时候保持缄默。或许那只是他的焦虑作祟。而且，他们只是刚刚订婚，所以直到结婚之前，还有很充足的时间让Bilbo学习他的任务。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo说完对巫师轻柔地微笑起来。

Gandalf摆摆手，“没什么。那么，很晚了，我还要给王国清理烂摊子，以及安抚国王。总有人要去告诉Thorin精灵没有像他整天幻想的那样偷走他的哈比人。说真的，Bilbo，那些矮人需要给队伍里引入一些普通的常识，我想你正是那个他们需要的人。”

Bilbo大笑起来，他起身清理好茶杯送巫师到门口。看着Gandalf重新戴上他的帽子，哈比人帮他打开门。如果不是时间这么晚的话，Bilbo可能会挽留他，那样他们就可以多谈谈过去以及他即将面对的未来。遗憾的是，Bilbo无法抑制住困倦的呵欠。哈比人真的非常享受巫师的陪伴，希望他加冕礼之后不要那么快离开。如果Bilbo明天不是那么繁忙的话，他多么想邀请他来共进晚餐。而实际情况是，直到都灵之日的庆典结束后，Bilbo的日程表都排得满满的。

Gandalf把围巾甩到一侧肩膀上，停在门口。“记住，Bilbo：依鲁伯的未来需要的不是才智和战争，而是和平、勇气和一个家中、心里充满爱的可敬国王。这些平和的事物正是一个哈比人可以带给他们的，看不到的地方更是暗流汹涌，但是你能处理得比你想象的更好。”

Gandalf告别向孤山出发时，Bilbo几乎无法喃喃出一句含糊的“谢谢”，巫师吹着口哨差不多是蹦蹦跳跳地向山里走去，身后的萤火虫跟着他消失在夜晚的黑暗中。

Bilbo锁上门，靠着门板待了片刻，让一切慢慢沉淀。如果Thorin和Gandalf都信任Bilbo，那么是时候让哈比人开始相信自己了。抛开这些无用的担忧和烦恼，他必须对自己和自己的选择更加有信心。虽然嫁给国王并不是他计划内的事，但是他一直坚持为了爱结合，而Thorin刚好是那个他深爱的人。Thorin国王的身份曾经是他极为抗拒的部分，将来他们会一起承担，克服未来需要面对的各种困难。

Bilbo拖着脚回到客厅时，Pumpernickel大人抬起头看向他。“抱歉，我只是来取我的烟斗，厨房里给你留了晚餐，如果饿了可以去吃。”

大猫发出一阵类似笑声的声音，然后把鼻子钻到他的尾巴下面。

“好吧，那么晚安。”

Bilbo熄灭蜡烛，蹒跚着向卧室走去，希望太阳升起以前还能小睡一阵。那天晚上他的梦境很平和，回荡着精灵的长笛和伙伴们的歌声，Thorin带着他在舞池中心翩翩起舞。矮人的头上戴着金色的花冠，把Bilbo紧紧搂在怀里，矮人的脸上挂着愉悦的微笑，试图偷偷亲吻哈比人。他记不得梦境的结尾是怎样的，但是第二天Bilbo醒来时脸上也挂着甜蜜的微笑。

******************************

Glóin敲响他的家门时，Bilbo正在享用午餐后作为点心的水果干和坚果。见到矮人他有些惊讶，因为他以为直到这天晚上都不会见到任何矮人。但是，Bilbo一刻也没考虑过把矮人打发走。他可能没有盛情款待客人的计划，但是无论如何，哈比人总是为突然到来的访客随时做好了准备。幸运的是正好有一盘丹麦苹果酥刚刚出炉，壶里的茶是刚泡的，还冒着徐徐的热气。前一晚的贪欢使他显得稍微有些没精打采，结果就是他还穿着前一晚的睡衣。既然没有暴露任何地方，那么Bilbo就没理由让客人等着他穿戴整齐，所以哈比人阖上正在读的书，跑去应门。

“早上好，Glóin大人。”Bilbo打开门愉悦地说。壮硕的矮人也跟着快活地回了个笑脸，微微欠身走进门来。“今天能帮助你什么？”

“你好，Baggins先生，今天天气不错，不是么？”

矮人企图谈论天气的打算让Bilbo觉得很有趣，他立刻附和他的观点，把Glóin让进客厅。他坐在哈比人对面，带着难以掩饰的快乐接过茶和丹麦苹果酥。Bilbo也跟着坐下来，一边继续吃他自己的点心，一边饶有兴趣地看着矮人尝到糕点馅时发出赞叹的呻吟。

“什么风把你吹到袋底洞来了？”

“哦！”Glóin舔掉淌到手指上的糖浆。“我来护送你去依鲁伯。”

Bilbo挑起眉，“现在才刚过晌午。”

“是的。”矮人点点头，呷了口茶做了个鬼脸。“抱歉我迟到了，但是Dis女士认为，在吃Thorin做的东西以前最好还是让你吃点能食用的东西。”

“他做的东西？”Bilbo尖叫起来，差点把茶杯掉在地上。他从来没想过Thorin打算亲自做晚餐，事实上Bilbo根本无法想象他竟然会烹饪！

Glóin擦擦鼻子，身上的肌肉也跟着颤了起来。“难道对哈比人来说那不是求婚中恰当的行为？但是我们听说，追求者应该给他的意中人做饭。”

“嗯。”Bilbo眨眨眼，好奇Glóin和其他人是怎么知道的，到底是谁告诉他们那些哈比求婚过程的适宜规则的。“是的，但是——”

“没有但是！”他义愤填膺地指向天花板。“到目前为止你已经足够贴心地按照矮人的标准做了那么多让步，让Thorin来稍作回报才是最好的解决之道。他已经宣布了所有恰当的程序，随时准备排除万难，完成你的族人给予的任何挑战。”

Bilbo结结巴巴地说：“好吧，但是——”

Glóin看起来只听到了第一个词，而且认为Bilbo完全同意了他的观点。他突然站起来，搓了搓手，“准备好出发了么？我们不能让其他人等太久。Balin大人给你排了日程表，用一个小时来试衣，然后还要选带珠宝。哦！千万别忘了还有一场正式会面，是跟——”

“等等！”Bilbo打断他的喋喋不休，对矮人接下来的内容充满惊诧。他以为Thorin只是邀请他共进晚餐？从来没提到还要去裁缝和宝石匠那里！Bilbo甚至没来得及按计划做他的独门苹果派，毕竟登门赴宴给主人带上甜点才是礼貌的表现。而且早上他刚把自己最好的那套衣服洗了，现在还挂在绳子上等着晒干。即使按最早的打算，他也没办法在黄昏前准备好见Thorin，他根本什么都还没来得及开始准备！

他试着向Glóin解释。

“好吧，那就是为什么我们需要去找裁缝的原因！”矮人大笑起来，把盘子放进水槽里。“你还得为加冕典礼准备合适的衣服，而且Thorin已经准备好为所有账单付钱了。Balin大人说他们有你的尺寸，只是想要确定一下是否合适。我听说Draupnir是最好的裁缝，我的Ovrimi一直渴望能有机会让他帮忙设计一套礼服。他非常受欢迎，日程表一直都是满满的，想约他至少要提前一年。”

“什么？”Bilbo无力地看着Glóin从他手里抽出空茶杯，满不在乎地扔进肥皂水里，还好没有把它摔碎。“我不——等等？那是我最好的瓷器！真不敢相信，你——”

“来吧，来吧。” Glóin冲向他，把哈比人从椅子里拉出来穿过走廊向大门奔去。Bilbo没有时间把装着Thorin的钥匙和信的铁盒放进口袋里，万幸的是他的诗歌从早上开始一直带在身上，Glóin出现前他还没时间劝服自己重新写一首。“没时间可以浪费了，前面还有忙碌的一天。”

Bilbo跌跌撞撞走出门，被矮人强带出他的哈比洞。睡袍下面只有一件白色的条纹衬衫和一条昨晚穿着上床的及膝黄色睡裤，所以他不得不匆忙系紧腰带，否则就要冒着把睡衣晒给邻居看的危险。Hamfast正在花园里工作，只是抬起头道了声好，然后继续忙着手头的活。另一个哈比人时不时揉揉额头，大声呻吟着关于精灵和宿醉的痛苦。Bell从厨房窗口向他们挥挥手，在Bilbo对她张口结舌时仅仅眨了眨眼。难道他们都不打算救他？Bilbo正被强制赶出自己的家！

“那么，”Glóin说，沉重的臂膀压在他的肩膀上，防止Bilbo逃跑。“我听说你们哈比人不怎么在意珠宝之类的，所以我安排了今天的日程，就知道你自己没有什么可带的。如此，Thorin就无需为你在加冕礼上是否佩戴最合适的首饰担心了。他未来的伴侣决不能戴廉价的水晶或者玻璃制品。绝不！你需要可以想得到的最棒的宝石，也就是说钻石、蓝宝石或者任何适合你地位的珍宝。希望你不介意我邀请了我的妻子同行？Ovrimi会在你试衣后跟我们会和。我相信她在珠宝方面的品味，她的别针一直让其他女矮人眼红。”

“Glóin大人，”Bilbo呻吟起来，试图不要因为身上睡衣引来的注视而脸红。遗憾的是，大部分哈比人看到他这副样子都怔愣了半晌，然后摇摇头回到手里忙的事上去了。看来他们再也不会为Baggins先生的所作所为惊讶了，也不会因为一个矮人强行带他去山里而奔走相告。“我不，嗯，我不是真的需要什么珠宝。”

“看吧，” Glóin夸口道，“那正是我在说的！你们哈比人真奇怪。”

“我们不奇怪。”Bilbo嘘声说，抓紧袍子把衣襟拢在一起。“我们只是喜欢其他的东西，而不是金银珠宝。”

Glóin试图对他摇头。“对我们矮人来说很奇怪，谁不想要一条金项链或者钻石头冠？我现在可以想象，你站在我们尊贵的国王身边，穿着上好的蓝色丝绸和秘银锁子甲，每根手指上都带着镶嵌有拇指那么大的猫眼石金戒指。当然，你还需要一些表现你新地位的东西，所以一定头冠或者是小型皇冠。如果能找到跟Thorin配对的那当然更好。”

Bilbo真的希望那不是他们要去宝石匠那里找的东西。他要钻石头冠做什么？他将要成为国王的配偶，而不是一位公主。他试图想象自己带着金首饰和五颜六色宝石的样子，想象他看起来多么滑稽可笑。如果按照矮人的说法，身上佩戴宝石的重量肯定会让他寸步难行。“或许会是那样，但是我不知道拿珠宝有什么用，哈比人唯一会戴的头冠也只有鲜花做的。而且，Thorin没有抱怨过我简单的服装，所以为什么需要去见裁缝？”

“他当然不会抱怨，” Glóin说，接近孤山大门的时候，他挥挥手把几个警卫赶走。“他是Thorin，他会为了你的快乐做任何事，因为你是他的唯一。就算你穿着轻薄的亚麻布料带着花，他也会成为世界上最幸福的矮人，但是我们必须为了加冕礼帮你做好准备，也就是说矮人的装备。”

Bilbo无奈地叹了口气，拍了拍脸掩饰他的脸红。“真不敢相信你竟然这么想。”他对矮人关于哈比人的幻想呲之以鼻，说得好像哈比人是一群狂野的乐天派，把花别在彼此的头发里，每天穿着遮不住肉的布料满夏尔跑来跑去。Bilbo可以想象Lobelia听到这个消息的面孔，矮人以为他们是粗鄙的种族一定会令她气急败坏。

Glóin罗列了几种他认为Bilbo最适合的宝石，哈比人抬头瞥了一眼，看到Loni在他们前面不远的地方。矮人少女低着头，但她的脸上带着奇怪的表情一直留意着Bilbo和他的同伴穿过走廊。

Bilbo后撤一步，迫使Glóin跟着停了下来，也打断了矮人喋喋不休关于切割和抛光翡翠的对决。“为什么我们——”Bilbo的护卫高呼，发现哈比人从他的胳膊下溜走时脸色变得煞白。他光裸的毛毛脚在石头地板上没有发出一点儿声音，Bilbo迅速而安静地冲到另一个从矮人身边。

“你好，Loni小姐，好久不见。”

矮人少女吓了一跳，猛地向后撤了一步。虽然她看到哈比人跑下走廊，但是她没想到Bilbo真的会过来。“抱歉，你——您，嗯，Baggins先生，我没看到你。”

她打算行屈膝礼，但是Bilbo急忙阻止了她。他抓住矮人的臂弯，在自己都没意识到以前把她拉进一个拥抱里。如果不是看到矮人少女，他不会知道自己竟然如此想念她还有厨房里其他伙伴。离开厨房的最后记忆十分糟糕，依然停留在他得知Thorin的真实身份后晕倒并被解雇的时刻，那段记忆使得Bilbo对回厨房探望大家感到异常尴尬。现在，他感到非常遗憾，他不顾那么长时间以来建立的友谊，因为自私、担忧自己的感受而没有考虑朋友们的感受。他们值得更好的对待。

她吓得尖叫一声，但是不久之后被拥抱软化了。“Bilbo，”她带着悲伤喃喃着，伸出手抱住他的后背，紧紧地抱住哈比人，将脸埋在他的肩窝。“我很抱歉，都是我的错！”

他撤回身，帮她抹掉脸上的眼泪。“不，不是你的错，我希望这么长时间以来你没有一直这么觉得。我应该在一开始就跟Flar大人直说，你没有做错任何事，只是说了实话。”

“是我让你被解雇的！”Loni呼喊道，妆容随着眼泪弄脏了她漂亮的脸蛋。

“你没有。”Bilbo劝说道，对她温柔地微笑起来。“不管怎样最后我终归会离开的。”

“当然。”矮人少女带着眼泪跟着笑起来，抬起天鹅绒袖子擦擦湿润的鼻子。“你要嫁给国王。我让国王的伴侣被解雇了！我真惊讶为什么他们没有因为叛国罪把我丢进地牢。”

这个想法实在是太荒谬，哈比人不禁发出一阵大笑。“叛国？Loni，别傻了。”

“Baggins先生？”Glóin轻声说，打断了两人的谈话。“我们要迟到了。”

矮人少女吓了一跳，像被火烧到一样赶忙从哈比人身边跳开。Bilbo不礼貌地瞪了眼矮人，气恼Glóin在他努力安抚Loni时非要插进来。难道他不知道这比试衣服更重要嘛？Glóin不住换着脚，看起来急于继续赶路，无视哈比人皱眉、跺脚的不快举动。

“抱歉，”Bilbo对女孩说，“我们有机会再继续，但是我希望你以后能来找我谈谈。晚些时候你跟其他人会在厨房吗？我想跟Flar大人聊聊，我还想当面对Flor小姐道谢，感谢她那天的帮助。”

“你不能。”她摇摇头，眼睛仍然谨慎地盯着Glóin。“今天所有人都休息，从厨房传来的声响判断，我想他们在做什么工程。早些时候我经过厨房时，听到里面一直传来乒乒乓乓的声响和咒骂声。”

“什么？”Bilbo惊讶地问。大家的进餐怎么办？如果厨房休息士兵和工人吃什么？

八卦看来让Loni恢复过来，她用掌心擦掉黏在脸上的眼影，对Bilbo回以微笑。“那是机密，即使Flar主事也不知道情况。门外有警卫把守，禁止任何人探听，但是每隔一段时间就会有人去里面查看情况。我们认为他们可能打算改造整个厨房，Bombur大人希望能得到一顶崭新的汽锅。”

Bilbo困惑地咬着嘴唇，不知怎的他有预感事实跟Loni的想象不尽相同。情况看起来很可疑，在Thorin打算做晚餐的日子里，于此同时厨房雇员全体休息。他若有所思憋了眼Glóin，矮人心虚地别开了目光。

“哦，好吧，我猜下周我或许能来。”Bilbo提议，转头面向Loni。“等没那么忙的时候，我们可以共进午餐。就算不再与你们一起工作，并不意味着我们不能继续做朋友。”

“那很好。”Loni轻声说，拉过Bilbo又给了他一个拥抱。“谢谢你，为了——为了——”

“没关系。”Bilbo低声说。他无法确定到底是因为他就要嫁给国王，还是因为最后的离别让矮人对他的出现表现的如此难过，但是Bilbo不想让Loni有任何惧怕他接近的可能。他真的把她当做朋友，而且他觉得自己因为羞耻而忽视她那么久是极其糟糕的行为。过去发生的事并不是她的错，诚实的说，他可能还欠她很多。如果不是她道出实情，Bilbo可能被蒙在鼓里更久。

最后Glóin拉着Bilbo离开，他提醒Bilbo还有一个“日程表”要完成，而且他们不能迟到，否则就会把他们制定的整个计划毁了。在去裁缝铺的路上，Bilbo一直试图搞清楚“他们”到底指的是谁，而且为什么他们如此在意Bilbo的着装和首饰，特别是今天这个日子。

Glóin只是回以愉快的笑脸，急匆匆极力补回失去的时间。Bilbo不得不蹒跚地跟着他的步伐，到达裁缝那里时几乎已经变得气喘吁吁。

一等他们走进房间，Bilbo立刻被一个陌生的、衣着极为光鲜的矮人堵住攀谈。他不得不眨了半天眼，确认不是自己产生了什么幻觉。矮人穿着一身深胭脂粉的套装，领口和腰间点缀着紫色绢网做的小蝴蝶结，腰带上悬着绿宝石。Bilbo只能假设他长靴上绿色的毛皮是染色的，因为他从未见过任何一种生物的毛发是那种色彩。沉重的金项链和金戒指丝毫没有阻碍他的行动，但是哈比人十分惊奇矮人竟然还能低头看他的脚。

“这一定就是那个哈比人。”低沉的男中音从矮人喉咙里传来。白发的矮人走到他面前时，Bilbo后退了一步，矮人的长鼻子差点戳到哈比人的前额。“找我是正确的选择，Balin大人，他将需要所有的帮助。”

“嗯，”Bilbo吞了口唾沫，穿过矮人的肩膀向后瞥了一眼，看到Balin站在他的身后。年长的矮人微微挥了挥手，看到裁缝扯掉Bilbo的睡袍时畏缩了一下。

“别担心，小哈比人，让Draupnir大人好好照顾你。穿上我设计的服装会让你焕然一新，即使精灵王也会嫉妒地哭泣。来吧，去后面的房间。Hork！给我们的客人倒点儿红酒！”

一个一身灰衣的年轻矮人冲进隔间里，带回四个装满红酒的金杯。等到只有四个人之后，Draupnir转身面向Bilbo，响亮地拍了拍他的大手。

“现在，全部脱光！”

Glóin一把抓住了企图逃跑的Bilbo。


	30. 三十、~ Princely Apparel ~华丽新装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo被Glóin强制带去购物，而且没有一个人听从他的意见，不断给他试穿各种各样的服装。

Draupnir像扔掉哈比人其他衣服以前，Bilbo及时抓回自己的睡袍。

“把它给我。”Bilbo低吼道，将厚重、温暖的睡袍紧紧地抓在胸口前。唯恐一个不注意就会永远失去他的睡袍，情诗和铁盒还安安稳稳地躺在口袋里，他可不想冒险让它们传到什么莫名其妙的地方去。对Bilbo来说，穿着内衣站在四个矮人面前，其中两个还是陌生人，绝对不是开心的经历。如果让他发现这件事Thorin也插了一脚，Bilbo一定会给他一个响亮的耳光！

Draupnir对他发出啧啧声，一脸算计的表情盯着哈比人的脚。“你能刮——”

“不！”

“你甚至不知道我要问什么。”矮人叹了口气，对他的助手打了响指，年轻的矮人立刻给他注满酒杯。“我认为哈比人十分随和，但是看来你绝对不是那样！我还没出声，你就直接回绝了我的提议。”

Bilbo一脸惊愕地看着裁缝。“你打算剃掉我的脚毛，我知道。那对于我们来说，就像……就像问矮人是否可以刮掉他们的胡子一样！”

四个矮人倒吸一口冷气，助手Hork一副随时会晕倒的样子。

“而且我绝对不穿鞋！”Bilbo继续道，怒视着屋里其他四个人。虽然他或许会默默接受试衣的请求，但是他必须划定最后的界限。裁缝跟Balin大声讨论他认为Bilbo穿什么合适，而不问他本人的意见，已经非常令他不快了。他绝对不会让他们对他为所欲为，比如把他挂满金子钻石之类的东西，那样的场合一件崭新的漂亮外套和丝绸马甲足矣。Bilbo是哈比人，是无法改变的，穿什么衣服都不能掩盖这个事实，所以Bilbo觉得任何尝试都是多余、愚蠢的。事实上，他顺从地跟来这里唯一的理由是，Balin告诉他这对Thorin来说会是一个意外的惊喜。

Bilbo越过Draupnir的肩膀怒视着天鹅绒帘子，他的遭遇完全是为了取悦自己的矮人，Thorin最好能知道感恩。

裁缝用库兹都语说了什么，还指了指Bilbo的方向，Glóin因此哈哈大笑起来。“哈比人喜欢柔和、自然的色彩，诸如此类。我不觉得他会允许你给他穿一身黑。”

Draupnir能够回答前，Bilbo赶忙说：“当然不会！戴孝的时候才穿黑色！”

矮人们无视了他，除了Hork，年轻的矮人在哈比人挫败地一口干掉红酒后帮他再次斟满。他讨厌在这样的情况下被忽视，Bilbo半心半意琢磨如果就这样穿着内衣和睡袍走出去，他们是不是根本不会注意到。

Draupnir呡起嘴，“虽然他的皮肤如此苍白，但是他长得漂亮，像黑曜石中间的大理石。我有一套两年前给Dain国王的妻子做的礼服，我用的是黑色的绸缎，它看起来，马哈尔的胡子，我无法用语言描述她看起来有多美。尊敬的陛下甚至无法把手从她身上拿下来，我差不多可以肯定那是促使他们生第二个儿子的原因所在，那套衣服紧贴着皮肤——”

“我们现在不想让Thorin在公共场合扒掉Baggins先生的衣服。”Balin强调说，看到Bilbo风雨欲来的表情后缩了缩头。“我们还是专注仪式，把那些点子留在婚礼之后。”

Draupnir不情愿地抽抽鼻子，但是看来打算把这个话题先放在一边。“好吧，那么要明亮的颜色？你说哈比人喜爱花。”

Glóin点点头，“从我的经验看来，所有哈比人都喜欢。有趣的种族，他们喜欢他们的花园还有作物，总是在户外种庄稼。他们有时候让我想到小精灵，你知道，除了……”注意到Bilbo依然暴怒的表情，他的声音越来越低。Glóin的脸变得煞白，倒退了一步。“别介意。”

“我可能有主意了。”裁缝抓抓他的下巴，上上下下瞄着Bilbo。“他的身材不坏，肤色也很适合。我并不常做色彩艳丽的服装，但是或许可以比平时明快一些。Hork，把紫色浮花锦缎拿来。”

助手一听到命令立刻冲了出去。

“漂亮的花纹，深色的天鹅绒点缀少许蓝色，还有一些金色颗粒组成的图案。”Draupnir喋喋不休夸耀着自己的设计，没有注意到Glóin和Balin脸上兴味阑珊的表情。“我认为这个色彩配矮人太醒目了，所以我原本打算用它完成戴尔贵族的委托——虽然诚实地说，他们干瘪的钱包恐怕支付不起如此迷人的布料。”

年轻的矮人取布料的过程中他们处于尴尬的等待中，Glóin和Balin谨慎地保持视线在Bilbo的脖子以上，但是Draupnir却不害臊地盯着哈比人圆滚滚的肚子不放。Hork终于回来了，带着一块几乎布满灰尘的紫色布料和三条不同颜色的裤子，看起来是Bilbo的尺寸。

“我还拿了几条裤子。”Hork解释道，“这样我们就可以看看哪条跟衣服搭配的最好。”裁缝对他的助手露出满意的笑容。“我就知道把你留在身边准没错。那么现在让我们看看，锦缎跟他的肤色搭配的效果如果，帮他穿上。”

Bilbo被迫松开抓着睡袍的手，幸好Balin接手保管起来，在哈比人慌张的表情下紧紧夹在胳膊下面。Bilbo终于安静下来毫无怨言地接受试衣，为了避免尚未完成的衣袖上别着的针戳到他，哈比人放任Hork随意摆弄他。不管原本这套衣服是哪个戴尔人类预约的，尺寸刚好跟Bilbo差不多，穿在身上也很合适。他坦诚地承认布料十分赏心悦目，即使用哈比人的审美来看，因为他们喜爱明朗的色彩，浮花织锦的设计看起来更像盛开的金色花朵。毫无疑问，这件衣服的整体感觉华贵无比，色彩引人注目，像黑暗洞穴中明亮闪耀的蓝宝石。衣服的色彩让Bilbo想到某个春天的早上看到的Brown夫人最宝贝的鸢尾花，纤弱的花瓣总是被年轻的女孩子偷走，用来当做眼影使她们看起来更迷人。布料轻盈好像没穿衣服一样，或许反而像一件长衬衫，尽管一直垂到Bilbo的膝盖，Bilbo觉得他穿了一条裙子。

Draupnir拍拍手，交握的双手后藏着微笑，一副兴高采烈的表情，Bilbo不由得也回了他一个微笑。看来他们最后终于达成某种共识，外套还需要稍作修改，而且Bilbo也愿意让步穿上它参加典礼。

“我不喜欢。”Balin对裁缝皱眉说。

“什么？”Bilbo有些吃惊，“它很漂亮！即使我也喜欢，Draupnir先生在选择色彩方面独具慧眼。虽然有点儿长，修改下摆后就会变得十分完美了。”

“当然。”Balin边说边用手指捏住柔软的布料轻轻抚弄，“确实非常漂亮，翻领上没有使用过于繁琐的宝石或者金饰来增加垂坠感，我也喜欢上面的浮花雕纹，比我过去想象的好太多了。”

Glóin挑起眉，但是聪明地没有选择这个时机开口。

“你觉得我的衣服怎么样？”Draupnir满腹狐疑地问道。他飞快地转了一圈，好让哈比人看清楚特别加在背后的所有褶裥。Bilbo并不十分擅长缝纫，但即便如此他仍然能从繁琐的设计中分辨出他巧夺天工的手艺。

“呃，”Bilbo咬住嘴唇。诚实地说，这套服装没有第一眼看到时候那么糟糕，可能是因为金饰太耀眼，分散了哈比人的注意力，使他没有注意到衣服令人赞叹的细节。他能够体会到Draupnir先生在设计中的用心。“我并不熟悉所有的配饰，但你是矮人，所以穿戴复杂的饰品是情有可原的。布料很棒，颜色也漂亮极了。我想即使是夏尔的裁缝也会对这套衣服的细节惊叹不已，你一定非常有创造力，才能独自一人完成所有这些设计。”Bilbo觉得最好还是不要提靴子上的毛为妙。

“大对数的矮人会认为我的技艺轻佻、毫无价值，配不起依鲁伯的矮人。”

Hork发出一阵好像绵羊卡住喉咙的声音，但是Draupnir举起一只手示意他安静。耐心地等待着Bilbo的评论。

“那些想法很愚蠢。”Bilbo澄清道，“缝纫是非常复杂的手艺！你应该为自己能拥有与众不同的技能而骄傲不已，我听说你声名远播，即使在依鲁伯外也是家喻户晓。”

Bilbo的评价让裁缝眼中亮起了近乎疯狂的光芒，他上前一步，握住哈比人的手。“我想我们的相处会变得越来越融洽。”

“哦，好吧。”Bilbo羞红了脸，“我也希望如此。虽然看起来有点傻，如果你问我怎么能让别人发疯，那么一定是针对他们在意的地方极力讽刺，然后满不在乎地离开。我也不希望你会因为我说的或做的任何冒犯你的行为，而报复性地给我穿一些滑稽的衣服。所以，最好我们双方能达成共识。”

矮人哈哈大笑，靠过去迅速在哈比人的关节上落下一吻。“你比大多数的人都聪明，哈比人。十分荣幸能成为你的私人裁缝，我会尽我所能，只要任何矮人看过你一眼之后，我们的国王就会成为中土所有矮人嫉妒的中心。”

Balin在他身后发出一阵嘘声，但是Bilbo的注意力在手上，欢快的矮人抓着他的手还没放开。他非常高兴自己的回答能让裁缝那么开心，Bilbo完全可以想象Draupnir一路走来遭遇了怎样的艰辛，他为自己色彩艳丽的作品感到自豪和开心，但是身边每个矮人都不认同他，他们终日在矿里掘金开石，或者在军械处打造致命的武器。裁缝在其他矮人中一定像个异类，跟一个总是想跑出去冒险而不是留在夏尔的哈比人如此相像。Bilbo突然发现他和矮人有那么多共同点。

“我相信你做得到。”片刻后Bilbo说，“Glóin的妻子说过你是最好的裁缝，而且我也希望身上的衣服能取悦Thorin。但是，如果不十分暴露的话我将感激不尽，所以拜托。我希望任何时候都不会有任何人因为色欲冲动撕毁衣服。”

Draupnir挂起淘气的假笑。“好的，我们留着蜜月穿。”他帮Bilbo脱掉紫色的外衣，然后把灰色的裤子递给他。“那么，我来证明我是最好的。Hork！”助手吓了一跳，“把我今天做好那套拿来，还有那个蓝色的蓝丝绒盒子。你知道是哪个，让我们看看那套的效果。”

Bilbo刚想开口说什么，但最后还是阖上嘴。大家的注意力很快从哈比人身上转到带着一大堆东西飞奔回来的助手身上。蓝丝绒盒子被小心地捧出来，单独放在桌子上，其他东西摆成一列给Balin和Glóin过目。矮人们一边端详其他几套一边啧啧称赞，对着一套深蓝色外套小声嘀咕起来，最后看到一件亮色短上衣，他们开心地点点头，衣服像金子一样闪烁着夺目的光芒。Bilbo觉得自己看到一件跟他家那件很像的红色外套，但是没等他开口要求试穿，Balin就迅速拿起一件绿色毛斗篷挡在上面。

Draupnir拿起第一套给Bilbo穿上，一件暖和的紫红色半长外衣，腰间搭配一条金色的腰带。领口有别致的刺绣，袖口是凸出的几何造型，Bilbo曾经在Thorin的外套上见到过类似的。外套下面是一件白色的衬衣，胸口有蓝色的羽毛装饰，质地柔软几乎让Bilbo感觉没穿任何东西。裤子是深红色钻石纹的，一直垂到脚踝，戳在他的脚毛上痒痒的。除了接缝处一些细小的金线没有其他修饰，可能是里面最不奢华的一件外套了。

“很合适。”Bilbo说，背过手试了试袖子的剪裁。看起来不坏，事实上哈比人喜欢这套胜过其他的。“我喜欢。”

Balin沉重地叹了口气，“太平常了，我们需要一些更加……能够衬托出未来依鲁伯国王伴侣富丽堂皇的东西。”

Bilbo发出不赞同的哼声，但是其他人没有理会他的意见，转过去继续挑选Hork带来的其他衣服。长毛外套和厚重的锦缎皮裤，他们拿任何自己想象得到、觉得适合Bilbo的衣服让他试穿，任何一套都比最后那套炫目耀眼得多。

最后Glóin挫败地放弃了，没有任何一件能让大家达成共识，或者至少让人眼前一亮，于是他百无聊赖地打开放在一边的蓝丝绒盒。他发出一声惊叹，带着目瞪口呆地表情轻轻拿出里面的东西，也引起了其他人的注意。Glóin手里是一件钢青色的外套，上面带有银和黑的网格结构，袖口和领口镶嵌着细小的水晶和珍珠。这件跟那件红色外套的长度差不多，搭配一条黑裤子、银腰带，腰带镶嵌了更多宝石和珍珠。

“就是这件！”红发矮人微笑起来，“这才是一个得体的国王伴侣该穿的。”

“我不得不同意。”Balin插嘴，一边幻想哈比人为了他的国王穿上这件衣服的摸样，一边跟Glóin一起点头称赞。Bilbo有点儿不敢用手碰它，觉得他自己不配拥有如此华贵的衣服。上面的装饰看起来如此纤弱易碎，像清晨阳光下的露水一般，闪烁着耀眼的光芒。事实上他们没想到Bilbo能找到一套效果如此不同凡响的衣服！他确定Draupnir一定是为了某个跟Thorin重要程度相当的人，至少不可能会是为了微不足道的哈比人。

Draupnir带着纵容的微笑，“那不是通常的委托，只是我用闲暇时间自己做着玩的。但公主看到部分样板后，说如果我赶在加冕礼之前完成成品，她会给我额外的报酬。我本来以为这是给其中一个王子的，直到我听到山里四处流传的流言。加上珍珠是她的主意，虽然她没有告诉我它们为什么那么重要”。

“那是为了——”Bilbo想插嘴，但是Draupnir还在滔滔不绝地讲述在珍珠之间加入更多钻石，那是争论爆发前他最后听到的一句话。于是他只能夸张地叹了口气，任由Hork帮他脱下来，以便试穿整套装备。直到全部穿戴整齐，助手退了一步，其他人安静下来。他们用古怪的目光凝视着Bilbo，Glóin用库兹都语喃喃自语，Balin立刻伸出手盖在他的嘴巴上。

“我想我们找到最合适的了，不是么？”年长的矮人露出满意的微笑。

 

他们几乎在既定计划时间到达前一直滞留在裁缝那里。

Bilbo一直站在Draupnir给他量尺寸的试衣台上，他转头看到一位漂亮的红发矮人，身上穿着紫色的衬衫从帘子后面偷偷潜进来，途中惊动了不少店员，店里顿时陷入一片混乱。她怒视过每一个人，根本没瞄一眼半裸的哈比人径直走到Glóin背后，双手抱臂气恼地站在那里。

Bilbo立刻猜到她是谁。

她怒视着Glóin的后背，另一个矮人毫无知觉，继续跟Balin和Draupnir激烈地讨论着搭配蓝色套装的饰品，他们三个都没有注意到她的出现。发现Glóin根本不知道她的存在后，她叹了口气一脚踢在他的屁股上。

“Glóin！”

“Ovrimi，我的爱！” Glóin向后跳了起来，差点儿撞到Balin。矮人抓起她的手，狂野地从她的关节一直亲吻到手腕，一边亲一边小声喃喃着认错。“我没忘记，我向你保证。我们立刻就要离开了，只有看过我们选的衣服才能知道该选什么首饰。Nyr大人能理解我延误的原因。”

女矮人对Draupnir露出和蔼的微笑，任由她的丈夫牵着她去看蓝丝绒盒子。“我肯定Draupnir大人做的任何衣物都十分漂亮、完美，就像他过去做……”看到蓝外套时她的声音戛然而止，“马哈尔的胡子啊！”

Glóin大笑起来，“我也说了相同的话！非凡的杰作，棒极了，我已经对Draupnir大人说过了。我不觉得我们的国王能想到明天看到哈比人的时候该做何反应，Thorin一定会以为是精灵对他施了爱情魔咒，一定觉得他还在做梦！”

Ovrimi最后终于看向Bilbo，后者的坏心情一直没有缓和，鉴于剩下的试衣时间大家都忽视了他，只能红着脸尴尬地戳在那里。他的表情似乎把她从蓝外套的梦幻魔咒中惊醒过来，她拍了丈夫一把，唤起矮人的注意力。Glóin痛呼一声，任他的妻子把蓝丝绒盒子阖上，保险起见交给Hork保管。

“是的，没错。”漂亮的矮人微笑着说，“或许为了今天的任务现在就该给哈比人找几件合适的衣物，如果尊敬的陛下在经过详密的计划后，得知我们占用了Baggins先生所有的时间，不会高兴的。”

Bilbo不能更同意她的观点，放松地大声叹了口气。

在Glóin妻子温柔的点拨和Thorin的怒火敦促下，Bilbo很快被套进那套最初试穿的红色套装，他的坏心情终于变好了很多。Bilbo感激地看了Ovrimi一眼，她咯咯笑起来，对他点头示意。哈比人觉得他刚刚好像找到了意外的同盟，琢磨着是不是山里的女性矮人才是他们中唯一通情达理的。

Bilbo从Balin那里接过自己的浴袍，感谢了Draupnir的衣服，承诺明天天一亮就会来拿典礼上要穿的礼服，这样他就无法故意忘记了。Ovrimi非常精干、有统筹力，一边赶着Hork去帮Bilbo，一边向Draupnir道歉占用他那么多时间。Balin留在裁缝铺负责付账，虽然Bilbo试图抗议他那么做的必要性。年长的矮人对他的抱怨置若罔闻，跟上Draupnir开始讨价还价。Glóin的手搭在Bilbo的肩膀上，带着他向门口走去，Ovrimi带领他们这个小队伍向主干道出发。

“我们在珠宝商那里需要快点儿，我告诉Thorin我们会在三点送你过去，而且Gimli今天深夜还有一场比赛。没时间磨蹭了，所以要咨询Nyr大人的意见。”

Ovrimi瞪了一眼她的丈夫，“如果不是你浪费那么多时间跟Balin和Draupnir大人嚼舌，我们还有时间随便看看。幸运的是，我在等待的时间里稍微看了看。”

“哦？”Glóin说，赶着Bilbo追上他的妻子。

Ovrimi越过肩膀回头看向另一个矮人，给了他一个令人迷醉的眼神，停留了足够让她的丈夫抱住她的腰亲吻脸颊的时间。“我想我找到某些能跟你们选的礼服完美契合的东西。”

“我对此深信不疑。” Glóin柔声对她说，这么近距离听他们说甜言蜜语使得Bilbo尴尬地低下头。他非常为他们感到高兴，因为他们毫不掩饰的爱意，但是近距离目睹他们深吻让他觉得有些不自在。

Nyr大人看起来是个十分敏锐的老女人，棕黑色的头发和着几缕银白编成简单的辫子环在头顶。她的胡子稀疏，编成环状的辫子不知道用什么方法连接到耳后，巨大的蓝宝石耳饰隐藏着错综复杂的连接工艺。她的黑头发黑皮肤让Bilbo觉得她看起来有点儿像Loni，但是直觉告诉哈比人她跟他的祖母有某种相似之处，她看向他的目光仿佛能穿透他一样。

“半身人。”她说，抿起嘴唇紧盯着他怀里夹着的破烂睡袍。

“哈比人。”Bilbo纠正道，Glóin和Ovrimi着迷地看着橱窗里的首饰，所以没空为他辩护。“我是Bilbo Baggins，很高兴见到你。”

Nyr大人没有理睬他伸出的手，大声哼了一声，对他翘起鼻子。“半身人对珠宝没有丝毫鉴赏能力，我劝你还是别进去的好。”

“喂！”Bilbo羞红了脸，尴尬地把手收回口袋里。“没必要这么粗鲁。”

“Nyr大人，”Ovrimi离开Glóin身边来到Bilbo一侧。“他就是我告诉你的那位，Balin大人请你把王室珠宝给Baggins先生看，让他从中挑选明天出席加冕典礼用的。我们希望你可以带我们去后面的房间。”

“你们有许可吗？” 矮人用怀疑的目光看着他们，Glóin迅速冲到他们面前，递给她一个密封的羊皮纸。她打开封签飞快看完，哼了一声把信叠好塞进口袋里。“这边。”

她带着他们穿过厚重的铁门，走进一个灯光昏暗的房间，房间的四壁都是花岗岩打造的。每面墙都有一架装满盒子的架子，有些盒子敞着展示里面闪闪发光的首饰，其他阖着的盒子上都有硕大的标注。他们手边所有的东西都在闪闪发光，陈列着所有能想象得到尺寸的宝石。金饰的造型巧夺天工，Bilbo无法相信它们是手工制成的而不是某种魔法。有一条粉色的钻石项链，上面的宝石足足有Bilbo的拳头那么大，还有一个手镯看起来是由一整个巨大的黑珍珠打磨而成的。钻石和色彩纷呈的宝石几乎挂满了整个墙面，金项链在昏暗的灯光下折射出朦胧的光晕，戒指和手镯堆在架子上好像一个财宝堆。远处那面墙是皇冠、三重冠、头箍和小冠冕，所有可以想象的款式应有尽有，完美地展示出每一个的特色。

前排的正中——而且显然是最重要的位置——是一个玻璃盒子，里面承载着一顶银色的皇冠。朴素而美丽，锁环部分没有明显的宝石或者巨大的钻石。它的主体是一根粗重的金属，像翅膀一样从中心向四周展开，形成六个尖角，像羽毛般轻盈飘渺。镶嵌的立绒是蓝黑色的，还有少量细小的水晶，仿佛夜空中的星星一样。最顶端是一颗八角形宝石，由一颗七彩宝石雕刻而成，闪烁着月光般梦幻的色彩。

“这是都灵的王冠。”Ovrimi轻声说，“长命都灵在刚达巴山醒来时前额就带着这顶锁环，其他部分是由炎魔出现在摩瑞亚前出产的最好的凯萨督姆秘银制成的。他们说上面镶嵌的是类似阿肯宝钻的宝石，是由Thorin的祖先在第二纪元之初完成的。它是依鲁伯的珍宝之一，是最初的矮人七父之一流传下来的最古老的传家宝。”【1】

“我从未见过这样的东西。”Bilbo惊叹道。那是事实，他真的从未见过那样的宝物。王冠本身十分漂亮，但宝石更是瑰丽异常，好像站在坠落的星星下面一样。宝石中流转着彩虹般的白光，像湍急的海水又散发着阳光的暖流，发出耀眼的七彩光芒。哈比人被迷住了，他发现自己不由自主向前迈了一步。

“小心。”Nyr大人抬手挡在他胸前。“我刚擦亮，不想让愚蠢的半身人在上面印满指纹。”

“我没打算碰它。”Bilbo小声嘀咕，他眨眨眼收回目光。“那是Thorin正式成为国王后要戴的王冠吗？”他可以想象得到，Thorin戴着那顶王冠，像真正的王者般坐在高高的王座上，脸上带着英俊的微笑。头上戴着那样高贵的头饰没有人会否认他是真正的国王。Bilbo想到这里不由得兴奋地发抖。

“这是真王之冠。” Glóin答道，他的声音低沉，“尊敬的陛下会在代表依鲁伯的特殊场合佩戴它，其他时候戴出生时先王赠予那顶。”

“哦。”Bilbo叹了口气，不全然是高兴。他觉得如果每天看到Thorin戴这顶皇冠，自己可能会对他做出某些说不出口的事。为了Bilbo心境的平和，很高兴听说他的矮人每天只要戴普通的皇冠。

Nyr大人带着他们远离加冕皇冠，然后拿出一些更小、更朴素的头冠给Ovrimi和Glóin看。Bilbo依然处于惊叹状态，即使是朴素的头饰都难以置信的华丽。

Glóin指了指哈比人，“他将成为国王的伴侣！你说这是你能找到最好的？他需要更华丽的，而不是这些银条子！金子和钻石在哪儿，我们需要蓝色的来搭配他的礼服！”

年长的矮人皱起眉，“我曾经跟半身人一起——”

“哈比人，”Bilbo打断她，紧紧抓住他的睡袍抱在胸前，生怕碰到什么贵重的东西。

“——共事，他们不像我们那么喜欢奢华的东西。通常情况下，他选择更小的，或者干脆什么都不戴。”

“为什么我从来——”Ovrimi爆发了，脸涨得通红。Bilbo安抚地拍拍她的肩膀，希望她不要因为他的事情生气。事实上他幻想过一些华丽的头冠，但是对于他来说有些过于招摇了。如果头上顶着那么样摇摇欲坠、闪闪发光的东西，恐怕每一步都要谨小慎微。况且，他只是接受了Thorin的求婚，又不是说他也要加冕。

“她是对的。”Bilbo承认，拿起一顶小巧、朴素的头箍。“这样就很好。低调最重要，我不想抢走Thorin身上的注意力。那是他的好日子，不是我的。”

Nyr大人为自己精准的预测做出一副优胜者的姿态，Glóin和Ovrimi气闷地对哈比人撅着嘴。夫妻俩陷入一场热烈的争辩，讨论究竟多少宝石算是多，Bilbo让珠宝商把几个头环戴在他头上测试尺寸。哈比人发现其中一个令他青睐有加，一束简单的秘银打造成弓形，中间是一颗拇指肚大小的月亮石。有别于与其他，它没有跟陈列在一排之中，Bilbo猜想那是不是意味着已经属于什么人，于是他向Nyr提问。

她出乎意料地大笑起来。“它属于Thorin一世，Thráin一世之子，依鲁伯的第一任国王。”

“哦！”Bilbo大吃一惊，他不知道他的Thorin是以祖先的名字命名的。如果时机恰当的话，Bilbo打算让矮人把他的族谱给他看看，关于他们双方家族的话题一定是最好的谈资。哈比人对宗谱有着极其浓厚的兴趣，因为他自己的家族就十分庞大。

Nyr大人重新审视了哈比人，“这个配你应该不错。”接着她把头冠戴在他头上，尽管有些重，但不会像其他那些戳到他的尖耳朵。他们一起小心地调试，试图把Bilbo的卷发掏出来，确保不会遮住他的辫子。整理好后，她递给他一面镜子，宝冠像天生就该在那里一样完美契合。直到这时Glóin和Ovrimi才把注意力转到他们这边，脸上带着一般无二的好奇表情。

“那是你喜欢的，Baggins老爷？”

Bilbo点点头，对着镜子里的自己露出微笑。虽然他一直觉得戴头冠有些傻，但是这顶与众不同，不像其他那些嵌满珠宝或者钻石泛滥，于是看起来就没那么糟糕了。他真的非常喜欢这个头冠，而且戴上以后在珠宝室明灭的灯光下让他显得妩媚动人。他的小头冠虽然不能跟Thorin的冕冠相配，但是考虑到场合，这个还是更适合晚上使用。Bilbo幻想自己头上戴着这顶头冠，身上穿着Draupnir大人为他做的礼服，看起来或许会有些不同，他已经等不及让Thorin看看他盛装打扮的样子了。

Glóin轻抚胡子，吸了吸鼻子。“好吧，还挺合适。我们可以找几枚宝石较少的戒指和手镯，而且既然Baggins先生拒绝穿鞋，或许我们可以给他找几条脚链。”

Bilbo歪着头看向Glóin，“脚链？”

Nyr把Bilbo选好的头冠放进盒子里，途中什么东西使她顿住了。“哦，”她惊呼一声，好像突然有了什么新灵感。“我想我可能有些适合的东西，一副水晶脚链，十分适合这样的场合。”

“哦，一如啊。”Bilbo叹了口气，“真的嘛，如果跟我想的一样，还是算了吧。”

但是他们的意志比他坚定得多，很快哈比人发现自己坐在椅子里，手腕和脚腕上带着相当古怪的新奇玩意。他呻吟一声，把脸埋进手里。

***************************

等到Glóin和Ovrimi终于为他们给哈比人选择的首饰感到满意时，Bilbo已经彻底筋疲力尽。他们坚持让他试戴每一个他们觉得适合明天那套礼服的饰品，蓝宝石和银配饰贯穿整个主题，凡是看到这样的材料他们都会坚持让哈比人试戴。Bilbo不得不坚称他一个指环都不需要，更不必说像Glóin建议的那样戴满十根手指了，而且他不得不解释在哈比习俗中每根手指上戒指的不同含义。Ovrimi对哈比人的这些想法感到迷醉不已，最后终于说服Glóin放弃顽固地认为Thorin的伴侣必须带一堆小玩意的坚持。Nyr大人一贯精明的表情变得古怪起来，她拿出一个便签簿，跑到一边写写画画了很长时间。

最后，他们终于达成共识，Bilbo戴他自己选择的头冠，搭配一条简单的蓝宝石银项链，一对刻有都灵家山脉徽章、原本属于Thorin母亲的秘银手镯，还有一对Bilbo深恶痛绝但是其他人坚持让他带着的水晶脚链。他宁可穿鞋也不愿意让这么不舒服又招摇的宝石紧贴着他的脚毛。除了它其他都不成问题，但是Gloin始终坚持，让他不要考虑舒服不舒服的问题。

Bilbo在大厅门外等着Glóin跟他妻子告别，他看着人来人往的街道和矮人王国的商店。孩子们跟在父母身边嬉笑打闹，精灵和人类跟矮人兴致昂扬地聊着天走过，店员在宽敞的过道上展示自己的商品。天气宜人，每个人看起来都很幸福，Bilbo觉得自己的情绪也跟着兴奋起来。他希望山里的每一天都能像现在一样，当然购物除外。如果不是跟Thorin有约，Bilbo会把剩下的一整天花在坐在街上看行人上。

身上穿着Draupnir大人做的矮人服装，Bilbo看起来比平时更加出色，表面上经过的矮人并没有特别注意他，边走边谈论着比赛和即将到来的加冕典礼。有些推测谁会在短跑比赛中获胜，其他一些讨论着典礼后的宴会。两个闲聊的人提到Thorin的名字时，引起Bilbo的注意。

“他今天也不在。”其中一个矮人女士对另一个说，女孩窃笑着说，“传闻说他有一个爱人，他现在正在努力追求对方。Dirmina告诉我整个皇室成员已经开始着手准备，确保一切完美无缺，顺利进行。过去每个人都以为陛下永远也找不到他的唯一。”

另一个爱人少女咯咯笑起来，用手指绕着她长长的亚麻色辫子。“他变老了，所以我不能责怪他也有输的时候。这之前我一直觉得他粗野，但是最近他的笑容变得非常英俊，而且在他那样的年纪还能善武已近非常不错了！”

Bilbo憋住笑，迅速别开眼以防她们看向他，但是他的耳朵仍然留心着对话内容。他等不及告诉Thorin，王国年轻人对他最糟糕的意见竟然是他老了！只是几根灰发已经让Thorin失去了他的追随者，但谢天谢地Bilbo还爱他。一旦告诉矮人这段对话，他不得不想办法安抚矮人，向他保证他不会失去声援。Bilbo完全可以想象他愤愤不平的表情。

第一个说话的矮人继续对另一个大声说，“但是传闻说国王的爱人是个哈比人，一个半身人，你能相信嘛！”

“那怎么了？”另一个矮人喊道，一只手掩住嘴皱眉看着她的朋友。“一个哈比人总好过精灵，我更喜欢半身人。父亲跟夏尔的农民有生意往来，他们非常和善，是纯朴的民族，骨子里透着善良。而且如果这个传说中的哈比人让我们的国王像最近那样微笑，我一点儿意见都没有。你觉得婚礼什么时候举行？”

“哦！我希望春天——”

剩下的对话听不到了，因为Glóin出现在Bilbo身边，开始喋喋不休他明天的日程表。哈比人呻吟着站起身，为终于完成了眼前的任务欣喜若狂，但是这些不必要的忙碌让他筋疲力尽。Glóin继续唠叨着晚上跟Thorin共进晚餐后他还有很多任务，Bilbo暗自盘算着尽可能跟Thorin多待一阵子，这样就能避免那些麻烦事。他不想刚刚跟他的追求者度过浪漫的夜晚后，还要跟议员或者工匠大师见面。Bilbo只是想放松一下，把明天的大事需要考虑的事情放在一边。

Glóin带着他穿过步道和圆形天井，向上经过内广场，距离山顶越来越近。最后他们终于到达了熟悉的那扇大门。

“我想我就是在这里把汤泼了Thorin一身。”Bilbo说，指了指右边那扇王子的房门前。

“没错，我们都听说了。” Glóin发着牢骚。“无数次，耳熟能详。”

Bilbo对矮人露出微笑，“从Thorin那里？”

“还有小伙子们。Kili差点因为不依不饶每次都要讲这个段子而被剃光头，然后王子们告诉了Dwalin，Dwalin觉得不能那么轻易放过尊敬的陛下，毕竟不是每天都有可以取乐的谈资。警卫每天都吵着要看他扮演，直到Thorin派他去夏尔抢花，他回来的时候满身是泥巴和青肿。他不愿意告诉别人怎么弄得那么狼狈，但是之后几周Thorin脸上一直挂着得意的笑容。”

“我们那时候都够傻的，”Bilbo沉浸在回忆里，半天才回过神承认道，听说其他人用早前那些事取笑Thorin一点儿也不奇怪。“我们俩那时候都不知道想在对方身上找到什么，我们独自在自己的绝望中挣扎，我想最初我并不像Thorin被我吸引那样喜欢他。”

“啊。”Glóin在他身边不自在地挪动着，“我听过时而会有那样的情况发生，憎恨变成其他的感情，敌人变成爱人。”

“我不讨厌他。”Bilbo纠正道，跟矮人一起停在门前，所有事情发生前，他曾经站在这里试图闯进去。“他只是性格恶劣，而且不理解为什么我无法接受。但是我们最后找到相处的方法，而且现在……我在这里。”

Glóin对哈比人露出温柔的微笑，拍拍Bilbo的后背。“你在这里。”

Bilbo紧紧抱住胸前的睡袍，突然害怕迈出一步敲开面前的门。他突然觉得身上穿着矮人的服装傻透了，感觉像是小孩子偷穿大人的衣服一样。如果Thorin不喜欢怎么办？如果他希望看到Bilbo穿平时自己的哈比服装呢？

他摇摇头，伸手挠挠凌乱的卷发。考虑身上的衣服会预见一天的发展运势是不理智的，Bilbo知道自己只是焦虑担忧，害怕事实不像自己想象那么完美。他的思绪越来越不着边际，他开始猜测Thorin做了什么菜，忧虑他的第三件求婚礼物，还有不知道矮人会怎么看待Bilbo给他写的情诗。

Glóin在Bilbo眼前摆了摆手。“你不打算敲门？”

Bilbo艰难地咽了口唾沫。“敲。”他结结巴巴地说，然后猛地向前一步，在来得及重新考虑前敲响了面前的门。红发矮人退后几步，留哈比人一个独自迎接甩开门的Thorin。

“我说过让我一个人——”他的声音渐弱，看到Bilbo时瞪大了双眼。矮人的头发还湿着，紧贴着赤裸的胸膛，毛巾松垮地搭在脖子上。他只穿了一条棕色的裤子，Thorin看起来刚刚洗过澡，脸上还带着热气和红晕，胡子修剪的整整齐齐。Thorin缓慢地眨眨眼，巡视过哈比人全身后猛地阖上嘴。

“Bilbo，”矮人轻声说，转了转脚跟。

Bilbo害羞地动了动脚，低下头试图藏起他的羞怯。“早上好，Thorin。”

矮人对他露出甜蜜的微笑，敞开门，退后一步让Bilbo进门。“你也早，Baggins先生。我不知道你会来得这么早，但是快进来。万事俱备，除了我自己。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，回头看了眼Glóin，后者把那当做撤退的信号。不知道现在跟着红发的矮人溜走是不是非常无礼，Bilbo稍作迟疑，向前一步投入Thorin的怀抱。他模糊地听到门在他们身后阖上的声音，国王低下头夺走了他的嘴唇，陷入炙热的亲吻中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】“The circlet worn on Durin the Deathless’s brow as he awoke in Mount Gundabad, and the rest made from the finest mithril in the mines of Khazad-dûm before the Balrog appeared in Moria. Durin the Deathless：长命都灵，都灵的绰号 ；Mount Gundabad：刚达巴山 ；Balrog，炎魔，天魔王旗下與他一起背叛其他主神的次級神。辛達林語中的：「恐懼之力」、「力之惡魔」，渾身火焰，但卻又被籠罩在黑暗中。


	31. 三十一、餐前甜点

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo和Thorin开始用自己的方式准备用餐，但是Dwalin觉得他的命运被诅咒了囧

亲吻从一开始纯洁的招呼突飞猛进，Bilbo的脑子里骤然安静下来。他所有的感官只剩下紧贴着他的Thorin干涸的嘴唇，矮人强壮的手臂环在他的腰间，还有香皂和水汽的甜蜜味道。一绺湿润的灰发挡在哈比人的面颊上痒痒的，趟下来的水一直滴到他的衬衫上。

Bilbo猛地向前，一边推着Thorin向后，一边分开唇接纳唇上灵巧舔弄的舌尖。Thorin抽了口气，只惊讶了几秒钟，紧接着他伸出双臂，把Bilbo紧紧地抱在怀里，带着他倒退着走向卧室。亲吻越来越狂野，激动的双手狂暴抓过任何能触摸到的地方，手指抓住湿润的发丝或者矮人满月般强健的背肌。Thorin跌跌撞撞碰到一些家具，差点带着他们一起摔倒在地板上。

“衣服。”Thorin咕哝着，Bilbo不知道他到底是在说哈比人被强迫穿在身上的厚重羊绒大衣，还是他自己身上基本相当于没有的衣服。不管是哪一个，Bilbo一点儿都不在乎，反而贪婪地呻吟着，凶猛啃咬矮人的下唇。

Thorin嘶吼着，抓着Bilbo臀部的手力量大得甚至让哈比人感到疼痛。

将舌头穿过Thorin的嘴唇，哈比人满意地叹息出声。事实上，看到矮人出现在门口的一瞬间，他立刻松了口气，就像内心的水坝轰然倒塌，一天中遭遇的所有不开心刹那被清洗一新，唯一留下的是哈比人对矮人永不磨灭的爱。Bilbo的理智被他的情感征服，情不自禁差点在Thorin的门口就把持不住，这一刻除了Thorin他的脑子里空白一片。

Thorin的一只手顺着他的后背向上滑去，抓住Bilbo的后颈，拉着他进入更深的亲吻中。一阵战栗穿过他的肉体，像闪电激起的火花，Bilbo在Thorin的臂弯中摇摆。Bilbo抓着他解开的发丝，追逐着Thorin的嘴唇，舔舐着矮人湿润的口腔，两人的舌头像武士过招般激斗。腹中盘旋着灼热，哈比人觉得自己就要因此爆裂燃烧，他呻吟着，好似他们停止他就会死去。甚至感觉脚趾上的毛发都愉悦地卷曲着。

“Bilbo。”Thorin用低沉的声音呢喃着，他亲吻Bilbo的唇畔时胡茬刮擦着哈比人柔软的面颊，顺着他的下巴啄到耳垂，惹得哈比人惊叫一声。

Bilbo撤回身，望进Thorin灰蓝色明亮的瞳孔中。他们两人都停下来，凝视着彼此的双眸，呼吸着彼此的气息。Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，从肿胀的唇瓣上尝到Thorin留下的味道。Thorin的目光中有什么东西，充满占有欲和疯狂，强烈的感情蒙住他的双眼，几乎让它们看起来是全黑的。Bilbo飞快地瞥过他的全身，看到矮人乱七八糟的外表和渴望。他放任Thorin拉近他，直到他们之间没有一丝缝隙，像两块配对的拼图完美契合。

双手描摹着矮人的面庞，Bilbo靠上前温柔地亲吻他的追求者。他们的鼻子轻撞亲昵地摩擦，直到彼此撤回身回到各自的位置，在Bilbo的 服侍下矮人大张着嘴，像风中的树叶般颤抖，他的双手在Bilbo的腰间不住抖动。那是一种使人沉醉的感觉，Bilbo从矮人那里感受到强烈的响应，他如何能让一个伟大的君王在他的是双臂间颤抖，绝望地哀诉。

“Bil——bo。”Thorin重复着，他的膝盖虚软，尴尬地带着哈比人一起摔进椅子里。他们摔得七荤八素，Bilbo的膝盖磕在Thorin的屁股上，在他们继续狂热无尽的亲吻中缠绕在一起。新姿势给了哈比人一些优势，唇舌热情交战时让他可以骑在矮人身上。

Bilbo用指甲轻轻刮过Thorin赤裸的胸膛，感觉到他口中矮人惊诧的喘息。“Thorin。”Bilbo叹息着，用鼻子亲昵地磨蹭着国王粗粝的下巴。之前他没有注意过，但是现在他发现自己特别喜欢矮人的胡茬。虽然之前Thorin留长的胡子可以让他在激动的时候有东西可以拽，Bilbo更喜欢剪短后粗硬的胡茬擦过他的嘴唇和面颊的感觉，令他的背后跟着颤抖，不住喘息。

Thorin靠进椅子里给Bilbo更多的空间探索，矮人的手指穿过哈比人金色的卷发，对坐在他腿上的Bilbo露出温柔的微笑。“我有点儿意外。”

继续用鼻子摩擦着向下来到矮人的脖颈，Bilbo在那里留下一处可以被长发轻易遮盖住的吻痕。他向前挪了挪屁股，抵住Thorin的下腹，矮人苏醒的欲望用力抵住他。“为什么？”他低语着，抬起头欣赏自己的作品。他分心想把吻痕弄出心形，而不是现在乱糟糟的圆形，这样他就可以欣赏Thorin之后看到它的表情。

“Bilbo。”Thorin叹息着说，看起来无法停住呼唤哈比人的名字。他的神情恍惚，脸上柔情的微笑让Bilbo的心都随着飞了起来。所有那些他感受到的舒适和激情——没有任何一件是他不愿为Thorin做的，绝对不是。真希望他可以让这样的表情此后永远留在Thorin的脸上。

他的心中突然爆发出某种暖意，就像整个身躯都燃烧起来一样。

“让我，”Bilbo含糊地说，他的脸蛋在Thorin专注的目光下变成粉红色。“我只是想……”

“你可以做任何事。”矮人立刻回答，懒散地瘫在椅子里，任Bilbo探索。Bilbo的手指梳过Thorin滴水的发丝，跟着水滴到他宽阔的臂膀、锁骨一直到他的下腹。在矮人中，Thorin是相当高大的，比其他矮人高很多，坐在Bilbo身边更是有悬殊的比例。这感觉令人异常兴奋，得知某个比他强壮许多的人任他为所欲为，甚至能如此臣服。Thorin被动的姿态点燃了Bilbo心中淫乱的一面，他不得不控制住自己，否则他会穿着衣服坐在Thorin的大腿上完全释放出来。

欣赏了一阵Thorin的胸膛随着沉重的呼吸起伏，哈比人靠过去，在Thorin胸口落下充满爱意的一吻，那里正好是国王心脏的位置。Thorin屏住呼吸，好像吓了一跳，矮人不自在挪了挪腿上的Bilbo，企图克制肉体对精神的背叛。Bilbo可以感觉到Thorin顶在他屁股上的昂扬猛地抽动了一下。

“抱歉。”Thorin低声说，但是看起来没有丝毫歉意。

Bilbo哼哼着表示接受，但是嘴上的动作却南辕北辙，报复性地伸出舌头舔了舔Thorin的乳头。他一点儿也不介意矮人的反应。事实上，Bilbo更加希望看到他的牙齿刮过小肿块时他的反应会不会加倍。

Thorin呻吟着，发出一声带着颤抖的呼吸，脖子伸出椅外好像试图克制，试图抵抗像秋风中树叶般的抖动。他的手紧紧抓住Bilbo的臀部，抓得足够低，手掌拖着哈比人的臀瓣，用让他脸红的缓慢、坚定的旋律推挤着。两人的探索所造成的欢愉远远超出了预期。“你不该……”Thorin滞住了，脸上的怪相好像苦恼着不知该制止还是放任。

“Thorin。”Bilbo叫到，挪到另一边乳首给予相同的呵护，而他的手继续向下，过了片刻弯曲起手指穿过矮人胸前毛发。眩晕感征服了哈比人，同时矮人无力地喘息着。Thorin的心跳像雷鸣般，演奏出一曲断奏在哈比人耳中轰鸣。“Thorin，我的爱，我的国王……”Bilbo在把吻落在矮人身上的间歇说。

无视Thorin苦恼的抱怨，Bilbo撤回身给自己足够的空间将手滑向他们情动的身躯。他用力拉扯Thorin的裤腰，好奇在俩人都彻底失控前他还可以走多远。现在他从女族长那里得到许可，试验Thorin作为爱人的能力是否合格。所以现在这样做事完全得体的，虽然正午时分在一把椅子上不是理想的时间和地点。随时有可能冲进什么人，但是Thorin脸上恳求的表情起决定作用。他看起来痛苦绝望，试图压抑自己时紧咬住嘴唇几乎失去血色。

Bilbo轻咬他的锁骨作为他努力的回报，慢慢地，哈比人开始解Thorin的裤子，一次一颗纽扣。“我没有——我想，”Bilbo贴着Thorin的皮肤低声说，“我会做的很好，我发誓。”

“啊，是的。”Thorin呻吟出声，在哈比人的手不紧不慢伸进衣服里寻找目标时，他的双手爬上Bilbo的大腿。矮人的亲吻带着令人分神的粗喘落在Bilbo的太阳穴上。

Bilbo的双手包裹住Thorin肿胀的欲望时，他猛地深吸一口气，欲望在哈比人的手中跳动。

一扇侧门打开，Dwalin跺着脚走进房间，低着头看着手上的衣服。Thorin猛地挺直后背，发出一声不得体的喊叫，因为Bilbo在惊吓中收紧了手指，而哈比人自己也差点儿从矮人的腿上摔下去。

“给你，Ori前几天做的，或许……”Dwalin突然停下来，从恍惚的状态中突然醒悟到眼前的状况，瞠目结舌地瞪着两人。Bilbo尖叫一声，从Thorin的裤子里拽出手，把脸埋在Thorin毛茸茸的胸前。他们单独相处的模式被打破后他的勇气就彻底离开了他，Bilbo希望Dwalin什么也没看到。

警卫目瞪口呆地看着两人，“你们一定是在开玩笑！”

“出去！”Thorin咆哮道，他的脸红得像Bilbo得奖的番茄。

Dwalin无视他的国王，反而盯着Bilbo。“你来早了。”

“而且你被解雇了！”Thorin低吼，尴尬地看向一边，把Bilbo藏得更深。

“你不能解雇我！”Dwalin一脸惊恐，双手掩在嘴边，怒视着两人好像他们是淘气的孩子，但是Bilbo觉得他们看起来更像被当面逮到把手卡在饼干罐子里的孩子。被捉个正着让Bilbo尴尬极了。如果Dwalin告诉别人他看到Thorin和Bilbo婚前有这种行为，哈比人会为了遮羞从山顶飞身跃下。

“是的，我能。”Thorin暴躁地说，整整自己的裤子。“然后我会驱逐你，那样你就无法再不敲门闯进来了。”

Dwalin哼了一声，无动于衷。“你也不能那么做。”他憋了眼Bilbo和他的国王。“否则，我就把Fili的命名日那天发生的事告诉哈比人。”

Thorin咬牙切齿地说，“你不会。”

Dwalin得意的笑脸十分邪恶，他点了点头。“我敢肯定他一定会喜欢得知你的迷恋对——”

“闭嘴！”Thorin喊道，抬起手盖住Bilbo的耳朵。“背叛者，我那时候喝多了，而且你发誓永远不会提起那个不快的意外。”

他们的对话变成库兹都语继续滔滔不绝，Bilbo撅着嘴坐在Thorin的大腿上。他不得不挣脱矮人的手，保护他的耳朵不会因为Thorin再次大惊小怪受伤害。Bilbo暗暗记住过一会一定要提醒他哈比人的耳朵有多么敏感，等到国王不再半裸抱着哈比人为自己的话题争辩不休的时候。

Dwalin做了什么手势，一定意味着什么重要的事情，因为Thorin像Pumpernickel听到洗澡时炸毛的反应一样。

“我要拿走你的胡子！”

“哈！”Dwalin干巴巴地笑了几声，看起来比任何Bilbo看到他的时候都生气。“好留着弥补你没有胡子的缺陷，我猜。”

“我没有胡子又不是我的错。”Thorin粗声回道。

Bilbo吓了一跳，推开Thorin，对矮人皱起眉头。“你那么说是什么意思？”

“嗯……”Thorin眨眨眼，怒火突然烟消云散，他这才记起哈比人还在场。

Bilbo皱着眉打量国王，对Thorin评论的困惑将他最后余下的一点儿令人尴尬的热情浇灭了。现在他只感到害怕、焦急、忧虑在肚子里冒泡，好像突然感知到什么众所周知唯独他被蒙在鼓里的真相。“你是说那是我的错吗？”

“不！”Thorin说，声音破碎。“不，Bilbo，我不是那个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”

Thorin别开眼，目光疯狂扫视着屋子里，知道落在Dwalin身上。警卫大声叹了口气。“那是个玩笑。”

“你看，”Thorin回过头看向Bilbo，“什么意思都没有，别担心那个。”

Bilbo皱起鼻子，仍然为那句话充满疑惑。“如果你坚持……”

Dwalin翻了个白眼，把手里的衣服扔到Thorin的脸上，留下矮人国王愤愤地叫骂着，Bilbo趁机滑下他的大腿。谢天谢地，哈比人自己的厚重的外套遮住了他们热情的反应，衣服足够长，除了他乱糟糟的头发和肿胀的嘴唇外，几乎没有什么不自然的地方。不像Thorin，矮人看起来像刚跟一只愤怒的半兽人大战一番。矮人意欲何为昭然若揭，他解开扣子的裤子、支起的帐篷、脖子上盛开的吻痕、Bilbo的指甲在他前胸抓出来的细小红痕。

Thorin呻吟起来，抬起手抹抹脸，透过展不开的眉头瞪着Dwalin。这时他的怒火减轻了不少。“你来的时机真是糟透了，我的朋友。”

另一个矮人发出一声嗤笑，向后靠着一张放在屋子正中的桌子上，他放松地交叠双腿，无动于衷的笑看着两人。“从我的立场来看不会。”

“一旦我抓住把柄，你的立场就站不住了。”

这一次Thorin的愤怒只是让Dwalin笑得更开怀，看着他的国王像发怒的座狼般低声咆哮，另一个矮人的表情几乎可以算是欣喜若狂。Bilbo羞怯地退后一步，抚平他红色的外套，整理好腰间的腰带。因为自己那些厚脸皮的行为和Thorin那句评价，Bilbo的脑子还有些混乱眩晕。熟悉的忧虑再次在心中疯狂滋长。

Bilbo纳闷到底他刚才在想什么，他根本无法在发生那样的尴尬后无动于衷地站在两人面前。

“唔。”Bilbo打断了Dwalin和Thorin古怪的对视——好像尝试用眉毛传达彼此的意见。“我可以用一下浴室吗？”

Dwalin哼了声，指了指一扇几乎被巨大的挂毯藏起来的侧门。Bilbo飞快地点了点头，有意回避Thorin的视线，惊慌地跑了过去。“谢谢。”他含糊地说。

浴室奢华无比，但是已经不会让Bilbo惊讶了。黄褐色和白色的瓷砖铺满地板和墙壁，半圆形天花板的穹顶镶嵌着半宝石和半透明的大理石。地板的几何图形是矮人通常使用的款式，重复的六角星形Bilbo在山里到处都见得到。墙壁整体看起来是白色的，天然大理石除了光影所到之处折射出的花纹外几乎是无色的，花纹本身是奶白色的，每间隔数米就有几个一直延伸到吊顶中。

半圆形天花板的最顶端是整个浴室视野最佳的位置，一个纯金的圆环占据了中心位置，像太阳般散发光芒，射线慢慢减弱扩散开来，使整个房间像笼罩在镀金的鸟笼中一样。房间的正中是一个简单的圆形倒影池，靠近观察发现勉强算是个浴池。Bilbo蹲下来试了试水，发现水温刚刚好，还散发着甜美的芳香。

Bilbo猜想或许这就是Thorin洗澡的地方？

这个想法让他羞红了脸，Bilbo忍住一声呜咽，极力避免继续想象他的矮人的裸体。他差不多可以完整地想象出Thorin仰面靠在池边，清澈的水面拍打着他的身躯，他伸出手引诱Bilbo加入他的场面。

隔板后的凹室是解手的地方，对面是水池和镜子。Bilbo走向水池，打开黄金水龙头，接了把冷水拍在脸上，用沾湿的手梳理他的头发。镜子里的影像把他吓了一跳，面颊粉红，双眼又大又明亮。下巴上的皮肤因为Thorin胡茬的摩擦变得赤红一片，嘴唇红得像画过妆一样。Bilbo衬衫的领子一片混乱，漂亮的衣服凌乱不堪，靠着Thorin的部分还有些湿了。看着他现在的样子，谁能想到Bilbo刚刚在依鲁伯最伟大的裁缝那里待了几个小时，他看起来像被发情的豪猪袭击了一样。

在橱柜里找到一个闲置的手巾，Bilbo拍拍脸，深吸几口气，试图冷静紧张的情绪。浴室非常安宁、寂静，隔绝了Thorin房间里其他一切紧张的情况。灯光是柔和的黄色，从天花板悬挂的水晶灯罩里散发出来，徐徐散发着平和的光芒，折射在水中上。

浴缸背后的影壁前摆了一张华丽的边几，上面的绿松石花瓶中插着三根苹果花枝，边几下的地板上放着两条松软的红色毛巾，仍然有些湿，可能是Thorin沐浴时使用的。Bilbo把毛巾捡起来，叠好放在一边，他本来没多想，直到它们唤起某些记忆。

Bilbo突然惊慌起来，他的睡袍哪儿去了！

他冲出浴室，看到Dwalin和Thorin在地板上扭打起来，警卫正在施展锁颈杀，大声用库兹都语咒骂着。随后，Dwalin翻了个身，把Thorin抗在肩膀上，猛地把另一个矮人摔在一堆红色的布料里。Bilbo双手掩面，惊恐地大喊一声。

“不！”

Dwalin定住了，用手碗蹭了蹭自己流血的鼻子。“他没事，小伙子。只是些喧闹的游戏。”

Thorin慢慢站起来，揉揉摔疼的膝盖。

“不，不，不。”Bilbo感到眼泪刺痛了他的眼睛。他不觉得小小的锡罐可以承受Thorin的体重，至少不是矮人那样猛地砸在它正上方的时候。即使能幸免，Frein脆弱的信也会碎成碎片，Thorin发现自己做了什么一定窘迫极了。

“Bilbo。”Thorin喊道，站起来张开手臂。“我很好，我们以前经常这样打闹，我还遇到过更糟的情况。”

Bilbo把Thorin推到一边，跪在他的睡袍前，一把抓起来翻找口袋。他的手不受控制地抖动起来，哈比人不得不控制住自己的呼吸，否则就会惊慌失措的晕过去。忘记那么珍贵的东西真是太蠢了，如果损坏了Bilbo永远不会原谅自己。

“Bilbo？”

“他在那儿干什么？”Dwalin一边问，一边撑住Thorin。

Bilbo找到自己给Thorin写的信，但是铁盒神秘的消失了。再次翻了翻口袋，四处查看，Bilbo越来越惊恐。他充满哀求的目光对上两个矮人，渴望能找到他没有丢掉盒子的最后希望。

“你们看到一个铁盒子了吗，可能从我的睡袍里调出来的？”

Thorin困惑地看着他，Dwalin摇了摇头。矮人国王弯下身拉着Bilbo站起来，他把哈比人拉进怀里，让Bilbo的头贴着他的胸口。

“没有，为什么那么问？”

“哦，不。”Bilbo呜咽着说，他紧紧地闭上双眼，强忍住眼泪。“哦，Thorin，我很抱歉。”

“到底是为了什么？”Thorin问道，一只手抚摸着Bilbo的后背安抚着。

Bilbo没有回答，他专心聆听着Thorin沉稳的心跳，不知道自己该如何解释他从金盒子里找到的东西这么快就给弄丢了。哈比人知道的全部就是，那把钥匙是非常重要的东西，那封信显然对矮人来说也有十分重要的情感价值。很可能这个晚上要被忏悔破坏殆尽，但是Bilbo不能隐瞒Thorin，即使他想那么做。矮人应该知道真相。

“我丢了——”

“你在找这个？”Dwalin喊道，蹲在地上从之前Thorin和Bilbo坐的那张椅子的坐垫里拣出一个铁盒，他摇了摇，钥匙在宁静的房间里发出巨大的叮当声。

“别——”Bilbo推开Thorin，冲过去从Dwalin手里抢过盒子。

“轻点儿。”他责备道。

Dwalin对哈比人的大惊小怪翻了个白眼耸耸肩，看起来无动于衷。“那是什么？”

“这是——”Bilbo抬起头，看到两人矮人好奇地看着他。Bilbo羞红了脸，他咬住嘴唇盯着Thorin。他无法在国王的裤子扣还开着的时候说如此严肃的话题。正好回忆起几分钟之前他们做的事，让哈比人胸口一紧，呼吸变得困难起来。“或许你应该穿上衣服？”

Thorin惊讶地眨眨眼，低头看到自己半裸的状态，接着他瞪了眼Dwalin。“抱歉，Bilbo，我本来要穿，但是某人很碍事。”

Dwalin嗤笑一声，双臂抱胸瞪回去。“我？我可不是那个打算脱掉你仅剩的一点布料的人。”

在另一场争辩开始前，Bilbo催促Thorin穿上衣服。矮人不情愿地穿过连接两个房间的拱门，回到他的卧室。他一离开，Bilbo立刻查看盒子里的东西，看到钥匙和信完好无损后，他终于松了口气。

Bilbo利用Thorin换衣服的时间四处看了看，墙壁跟山里大部分的建筑一样是深绿色的岩石造的，一束束金线顺着石砖蜿蜒而上，像羽毛刷过羊皮纸。巨大的挂毯悬挂在Bilbo认为应该是窗户的地方——如果山里提供窗户的话，描绘矮人的战争，大部分色彩是红色的，喷火的巨龙，还有遥远的蓝色澎湃大海。家具都是实用类的，考虑到Thorin的性格，这倒是出乎Bilbo的意料。但即使是木头边桌都是能工巧匠亲手雕刻的美丽花纹，任何一件家具可能都比袋底洞所有家具加起来贵重。壁炉相当庞大，炉膛大到可以让Gandalf在里面舒适地行走，壁炉台是墨黑的石材雕刻的，塑造了很多中土世界生活的种族形象。壁炉台上面挂着一面特大号的金制都灵纹章。

Dwalin看着Bilbo小心地观察房间。“令人惊叹，不是么。”

“很漂亮。”Bilbo说，手指划过直通天顶的橡木书架。大部分书看起来都是全新的，书脊完好无缺没有任何裂纹，保持了最原始的状态。一个大约跟Thorin差不多高的架子，上面有几本关于战争的书是通用语写的，其他更多是库兹都语的，看起来是唯一在使用的书架。

“明天他就要搬到国王的房间去了，这间要很快要让给Fili。”

“哦。”Bilbo咳了一声，不知道这是否意味着这里没有Thorin的私人物品，还是这些只是常规装饰。

Dwalin继续道，更像是自言自语而不是说给Bilbo听。“Fili已经足够大到可以拥有自己的房间，是时候停止跟Kili分享了。那两个男孩在一起的时候会惹出更多麻烦，特别是处在一个空间里的时候，所以让他们单独相处最好。如果Dis允许，他们可能会一直睡一张床，但是他们的父亲一直态度坚决。巡视时看到他们像小猫一样依偎在一起还是很可爱的。”

Bilbo轻笑起来，飞快地瞥了眼Thorin的书桌。上面放着一张像是矮人或者精灵们留下的藏宝图碎片的地图，Bilbo还发现一张墨水画的孤山图。他好奇地把它从Thorin的信件中抽出来。

“别弄乱了。”Dwalin粗声说，手掌嘭地一声拍在桌子上，盖住了地图。Bilbo尖叫一声跳了起来，他的铁盒子紧紧地握在手里。

“抱——抱歉。”

Dwalin怀疑地打量他，“盒子里是什么？”

强忍住把盒子藏进口袋里的冲动，Bilbo不情愿地打开盒盖，让矮人看里面的东西。Dwalin看到钥匙时瞪大了双眼，紧紧地闭起嘴。

“那是……”

“我不知道。”Bilbo耸耸肩，警卫拣起钥匙端在眼前查看时，他忍耐着不要伸手抢回来。“那是Thorin给我的东西里面找到的，从他弟弟那里。”

“哦。”Dwalin沉吟，小心地放回盒子里。“我知道了。”

Bilbo张嘴打算问Frerin的情况，但是Thorin走出卧室，张开双臂时，他的词语突然离他而去。“这件合适吗？”

“是的。”Bilbo艰难地说，于此同时Dwalin咕哝出一个“不”。

Thorin大声笑起来，笑声在空中回荡。“很好，鉴于我需要取悦的是我亲爱的Baggins先生，我将采纳他的意见。Dwalin，你可以走了，我听说Dori正等着跟你谈话。”

Dwalin沉声用库兹都语抱怨了几句，最后留给Bilbo一个促狭的一瞥，矮人警卫向他出现的门口走去。他停下来几秒对Thorin痴迷的微笑翻了个白眼，摇了摇头，“白痴。”他说，语气几乎可以算是深情的。

门在矮人身后闭合后，Bilbo重新将注意力转回Thorin身上，赞许地凝视着国王崭新的装扮。那是一套精美的作品，蓝色长外套搭配同色的裤子，所有的褶边和领口全都秀满金银的装饰，形状看起来像繁茂的大树或者带着闪烁星芒的巨大藤蔓交错的图案。Bilbo觉得最令人惊讶的是Thorin白衬衣外穿了一件银色的马甲。长发和辫子梳到脑后束成一条马尾辫，矮人看起来非常有哈比人的特殊。

“你看起来不错。”

“谢谢你。”Thorin微笑着整理好他的袖口。Bilbo好奇这套衣服是新做的还是矮人以前就有，但是一直没穿的。看起来是矮人风和哈比风混合的设计，外套和裁剪像矮人的风格，但是款式更接近哈比人的服装。衣服的颜色比Thorin平时穿的更浅，让Bilbo想到屋后那些夏季开花的绒球花。那是他母亲在Bungo给他建造袋底洞以后培育的一株植物。

没有戴平日的腰带，Thorin让外衣大敞着，像蓝色的蝴蝶翅膀一样舒展着，Bilbo可以看到他里怀袋口的刺绣花纹。Bilbo走上前用手指感受布料的触感，为它霏凡的丝绸触感惊叹不已。即使他从未见过这样的织物，但他依然非常喜欢。

“我也喜欢你穿的衣服。”Thorin打破两人间过分的宁静说，“我没想到你会穿矮人的衣服，你看起来美极了。”

Bilbo觉得在这样的赞扬下他的耳朵烧的厉害，急忙收回他的手。“谢——谢谢你，Balin大人和Gloin大人帮我穿的。”

Thorin嗯了一声，伸手抚摸哈比人的袖子，用拇指和食指轻弹他的领口。矮人的手指抚过他的咽喉时，Bilbo屏住呼吸。

“说到这里，”Thorin说，不情愿地收回手，“我有东西给你，是第三份礼物。”

“哦！”Bilbo尖叫一声，不知道为什么他对Thorin的声明突然感到惊慌失措。“我们不能先吃饭吗？我相信填饱肚子接受礼物才是最佳时机。”

“真的？这是哈比习俗？”

面对Thorin极其严肃地询问，Bilbo只能摇头作为回答。“不，但是……”他寻找着更合适的答案，希望有什么理由能避免在今晚进入收礼物的环节。“从早上开始我一直没吃东西，我很饿，我们不能先吃晚餐吗？”

矮人看着他的眼神差点让他膝盖发软，Bilbo靠在身后的椅子上保持平衡。“当然可以，今晚一切都是为了你准备的，满足你所有的需求。如果你要先吃晚餐，我唯一的希望就是满足你。虽然我不得不事先提醒你我做的饭不会像你做得那样可口，但结果证明我也不是那么无能。Bombur向我保证，吃完之后不会让你生病。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，“真是令人……宽慰，我猜。”

“请允许我帮你传唤仆人。”Thorin把头伸出门外，用库兹都语喊了一声。紧接着传来一阵声响，像许多靴子铁掌敲打地板的声音，还有银器碰撞的叮当声。Bilbo突然害怕起来，他爬到他们国王身上像一只发情的猫一样抓来抓去的时候，大厅里不会等候着一大群矮人吧。

一大群穿着相似的矮人鱼贯涌进房间里，每个人都端着一个银盘。Bilbo不得不退后一步，谨防被踩到脚。

“小心。”一个矮人说，他帮助哈比人避免了一场踩踏事件，然后对Bilbo眨眨眼。

“Nori！”Bilbo低声喊道，目瞪口呆地看着矮人。

“嘘！别让Thorin知道我在这里。”Nori压低声音说，利用其他仆人做掩护躲开了国王的视线。

Bilbo这次能好好打量矮人，虽然他的头发不是平常的造型，而且身上穿着仆人的制服，但来人显然就是Nori。他的眉毛和胡子还编着平时的辫子，但是他姜黄色的头发，代替平时星状的造型，绑在脑后束成一条马尾。Bilbo很惊讶为什么矮人要小心乔装潜入，而不是像正常人那样拜访。除非Nori的工作就是侍者，虽然哈比人并不觉得矮人适合这个职业。回想过去，Bilbo确实想不起矮人的确切工作是什么。

“我会跟其他人一起待在门外。”Nori小声说，跟着其他侍者涌了出去。“有麻烦就大声叫。”

“嗯……好吧？”Bilbo挑起眉，但是没有继续发表意见。他不知道Nori担心的状况到底是怎样的，只是一顿晚餐而已。

Nori是最后一个出去的，这时食物的味道让Bilbo的胃咕咕叫起来。桌上的菜肴太丰盛，几乎没有足够的空间摆放他们的盘子和酒杯。熏肉冒着腾腾热气，充满气泡的肉汁不知道从哪个焙盘中流出来，温热的面包上流淌着色彩诡异的融化黄油。一个巨大的汤锅承载着不知名的橙色辛辣物体，占据了桌子的正中，一只鱼头在汤中间摇来摇去。至少闻起来还不错，虽然事实上有些盘子看起来不那么开胃。

Thorin探身过去，把手指伸进汤里。他拔出手指放进嘴里舔了舔，尝尝味道。Bilbo屏住呼吸，Thorin没有立刻晕倒或者生病，哈比人的紧张情绪才终于放下来，于是他无声地松了口气。

国王带着微笑拉开一把椅子，示意Bilbo坐下。“一切就绪，请用餐？”


	32. 三十二、~Generosity 宽宏大量~

 

Bilbo把勺子端平悬在眼前，接着又看了看Thorin，然后瞥了眼汤里漂浮鱼头上呆滞的鱼眼。他还从未见过能盯着他看的食物，这绝对是小说情节里才会存在的情节。大部分他在家里烹饪的鱼都是干净的，即使是鱼头也并不常见，一般进入平底锅以前已经被人砍掉了，更不必说内脏了。他试图回忆Bombur过去做鱼的时候是不是也这样，然后他开始猜测那是否是Thorin独特的烹饪方法。

“嗯。全都是你自己做的？”

Thorin扯下一块肉，碎末掉了一腿，邋遢地咀嚼起来。“是啊。”他含着一嘴东西含糊地说。“比我想象得多点儿挑战力，但是没什么不能解决的。”

“啊。”Bilbo说，几乎被自己抑制的哀嚎憋死。诚实地说，想要不伤害Thorin的感情说点儿什么真的不太可能，矮人看起来那么为自己骄傲。Bilbo本来想小心地把汤推到一边，尝试其他可辨识的食物，但是Thorin的注意力全都在他身上，在他专注、恳求、小心的目光下，除了吃掉面前的东西别无他法。Bilbo用他的银餐具搅了搅面前橙色的混合物，试图想到一个不吃的借口。如果他能知道Thorin在里面放了什么就好了，这样他就不用突然说自己有什么说不出名字的过敏症。悲哀的是，唯一能辨认出来的食材只有鱼。

“哦！”Thorin突然说，Bilbo吓了一跳。“我忘记了，拿去。”矮人递给他一个装满硬质黑面包的篮子，上面还放了些奶酪。“撒点儿面包屑，尝起来会更美味。”

Bilbo焦虑地大笑几声，非常怀疑Thorin的意见。“好的，谢谢你。”

Thorin古怪地看了他一眼，但是很快分心投入到吃中去。矮人大口咬着兔肉，间或啧啧喝几口银杯里的酒。Bilbo不介意给自己来一些兔肉，但是Thorin把一大碗汤推到哈比人的面前，除此之外什么都够不到了。Thorin解释说汤是矮人的传统食物，传说是在战场上给兄弟手足准备的，其中还有一些Thorin“独一无二”的配方。不管这是否是事实，Bilbo一定要问问Dwalin。如果其他士兵没有疑义仅仅因为Thorin是国王，不想惹他生气的话，哈比人绝对不会让这件事就这么过去。Bilbo很快发现Thorin的狗狗眼跟Odo一样致命，虽不及亦不远，不知怎地拒绝矮人的要求变成不可能的事情。Bilbo可以用脚上的毛打赌，Thorin小时候一定是恐怖的小朋友。他现在就能从面前的矮人推测出来，更矮小更圆滚滚的矮人，顶着一头乱糟糟的黑色小卷毛，在不该得到甜点的时候撅着嘴恳求的样子。

Bilbo一定要问问Ori是否有Thorin小时候的肖像画，当然是在矮人把他卷入烦躁不安的夜晚之后，Bilbo需要些消遣来治愈他脆弱的神经。

Thorin继续一边吃一边凝视Bilbo，渴望得到Bilbo对他成果的反应。

怀着千万个不安，Bilbo慢慢把一勺橙色的汤送进嘴里。起初他尝试立刻吞下去，希望不会尝到任何味道，但是结果看来那是不可能完成的任务。肉汤冲击了他的舌头，千百种香料和肉汁在舌尖爆开，哈比人想吞下去，但是却分泌出更多唾液。肉已经炖成糜状，第一口尝起来像黄油一样。Bilbo眼珠暴凸，开始咳嗽起来，他不得不用餐巾纸捂住嘴以防把汤喷出来。

Thorin放下手里的牛肉串，担心地看着他。“你还好吗？”

“是——是的，抱歉，只是，呛到气管里去了。”Bilbo擦擦眼泪，眼睛因为汤里意想不到的辛辣调料变得水汪汪的。虽然比哈比人平时调味重一些，但是似乎汤尝起来没有看着那么可怕。Bilbo猜想或许这意味着Thorin有某种烹饪天赋，或许其他食物也会意外的美味？“汤……完美极了，真的。”

Thorin的微笑几乎使人眩晕，他差不多露出全部牙齿，眼周的纹路欢乐地挤在一起。“我很高兴，那是我最擅长的。给鳗鱼除内脏的时候我一直非常小心，谨防其他人偷走一碗。”

Bilbo举着另一勺汤悬在半空，“鳗鱼？”

“是的。”Thorin微笑起来，看起来十分为自己骄傲。“我亲自在山下的河里抓的，它们一般出现在浅滩的石缝里，只有夜晚出现。我让Bombur教我怎么抓，他看着我准备好鱼肉，如果不妥善正确的烹饪，它们的血里会含有致命的毒素。鳗鱼是矮人的美味佳肴，据说可以促进面部毛发生长。如果你尝过后喜欢记得告诉我。”

“有——有毒？”Bilbo不自在地笑起来，突然开始冒汗。虽然因为汤的关系他对Thorin的厨艺有了突跃性的好评，但是哈比人仍然没有确切的把握，认为Thorin做的食物是不可使用甚至是致命的。如果不是亲眼见识过Bombur的技术，Bilbo很可能会怀疑大厨的专家意见。

Thorin点点头，吃肉的间歇又塞了一口烤甘薯配蛋，蛋黄顺着面颊流了下来。Bilbo混乱的思绪突然停了下来，饶有兴趣地看着Thorin继续给自己填进更多食物。哈比人觉得自己一定是不正常了，他竟然觉得Thorin这样沉湎于食物丝毫没有意识到自己制造出怎样麻烦的样子真是迷人极了。如果是其他任何矮人做出类似的举动，Bilbo一定会训斥他的餐桌礼仪。

“别担心，煮得很熟。”Bilbo凝视了很久之后，Thorin说。没有意识到哈比人被他一根一根吮过手指上蛋黄的举动闹得心烦意乱，然后他开始考虑吃鳗鱼。Bilbo感到熟悉的热流冲过全身，不自在地在座位里扭动起来，想藏起因为Thorin异样的吸引力引起的反应。如果Thorin得知哈比人在吃饭之余还能延伸出其他的乐趣，Bilbo觉得矮人一定会取笑他。用夏尔的标准来看，矮人国王现在表现的非常情色。

“啊。”Bilbo深吸一口气，满面红潮别开眼。他搜寻桌子上，想找到矮人说的鳗鱼。不幸的是，主要的几个主菜看起来都是五花八门不可分辨的混合物，很难确定它们是什么。其中一些看起来像是绿色糊状物上洒满芝麻，里面混合着白香肠和培根条；一碗有红樱桃颜色汤汁的面条；像薯条一样干瘪的炸鸡；泡在紫色肉酱里的烤兔肉和欧芹；零星彩色马铃薯、胡萝卜和炸硬壳肉球围绕着一支像挂了橙色玻璃釉一样的鹿腿。除了色彩纷呈之外真的不知该如何描述。

他们安静地吃了一阵子，喝完汤后，Bilbo发现大部分的食物只适合吃不适合看，于是他每盘菜都尝了一遍。虽然看起来不那么惹人喜爱，甚至看起来根本不知道是什么做的，但是显然Thorin在烹饪方面有某些天赋。Bilbo问了些具体技巧方面的问题，Thorin解释说他年轻的时候经常跟警卫一起出去巡逻，因此被迫学习如何做饭，否则就不能吃饭。年长的矮人才不管他是不是王子，而且Thorin自己也想像其他人一样做出一定的贡献。所以他首先学习的是狩猎，然后是在篝火上烹饪。

Thorin带着点羞怯承认他还没有掌握成为一位全能主厨的技巧，装饰方面做得不是很好。他告诉Bilbo他为今天计划和准备的故事，还有为了把Bombur和Flar赶出厨房差点把他们的胡子拔光。Thorin似乎破坏了无数铜壶，可能把红酒架撞翻时打破了几桶依鲁伯最好的红酒，同时也撞掉了主烤箱的炉门。为了弥补他造成的不便，Thorin对主厨许诺重新改造厨房、进口最先进的烹饪器具，还会从多温尼安酒窖重新进一批红酒。如此才把主厨重新请回厨房，否则王国的人都要跟着挨饿了。

矮人讲了一些他的趣闻，从烹饪过程到这一天里一些小家庭找他处理的烦恼。Bilbo在恰当的地方跟着应答、点头，只有尝试新菜品的时候打断Thorin的故事赞美他。Bilbo发现如果吃东西的时候一直盯着Thorin，他就会忘记把什么放进嘴里了。“——而且他竟然因为那个就要求搭乘巨鹰。你知道嘛，那全都是Gandalf的错，就是他讲那些故事害的。”Thorin从羊角面包上撕下一块，在杯子里蘸了一下。Bilbo学着他的样子，温热的面包中新鲜的迷迭香和麦芽酒的啤酒花完美的结合在一起。Bilbo不禁想到，如果稍加训练或许Thorin会成为他未曾得见的天才厨师！或许下次夏尔举办宴会的时候，他可以劝Thorin做几道菜——比如完美的鱼头汤？一旦大家尝过矮人做的菜，Bilbo一定会成为整个夏尔所有哈比人嫉妒的中心。

Thorin还在继续讲他的故事，没有意识到Bilbo的意图。“即使到了这个年纪他还是沉迷于此。他简直要把他哥哥逼疯了，他们的房间四处装饰着鹰的羽毛，墙上也都是相关的壁画。所以能有自己的房间对Fili来说可能是种解脱，跟Kili相比他的品味要正常许多，每天醒来不必再面对满胡子羽毛绝对是值得庆幸的事。Fili至少还知道巨鹰不是某种生长过大用于穿越迷雾山谷的运输工具，我有点担心明天巨鹰来参加加冕礼的时候，我的小外甥要说什么或者做什么了。”

Bilbo差点儿被夹在两片面包间的腌肉呛到，“曼维的巨鹰要来依鲁伯？明天？”

“当然。中土所有的君主和统治者都在受邀之列，虽然有几个距离太遥远，或者因为天气恶劣无法穿越群山可能无法出席。”Thorin歪着头打量Bilbo。“我认为你应该意识到这个情况？”

“不！”Bilbo厉声说，把手里的银餐具放了下来。他突然胃口尽失，这个情况对哈比人来说非常不祥。“我知道长湖镇的镇长和国王Bard会来，当然还有Thranduil，但是我不记得你提过巨鹰或者其他的人。”

Bilbo可以想象其他哈比人对这个消息会怎么看。出于某种原因，夏尔的住民对大鸟捕食习性充满恐惧。Bilbo知道自己的恐惧源于母亲给他讲那些巨鹰神秘带走滞留在外的小孩子，起初他对这个想法欣喜若狂，直到他的父亲解释巨鹰是把他们当晚餐，而不是带着他们去吃晚餐。

Thorin斜眼看着他，“真的？我发誓我提过。”矮人开始撕扯盘子里的野鸡，外层脆皮上粘满了蜂蜜。作为一个即将加冕成为依鲁伯国王的人，他看起来更加在意清空面前的盘子胜于一切。

Bilbo从睫毛下抬眼看着矮人，一边啃着一款看起来像胡萝卜尝起来像樱桃的不知名食物，红色的果汁染红了他的嘴唇。“想到明天的情况你会紧张吗？”

矮人耸耸肩，根本没有费心停下来思考。“说实话，不。”

“哦。”

“那只是形式。”Thorin解释，“我的人民把我当做国王已经有很长时间了，我在父亲的位置上执政也有些年头了。这次只是一场对其他王国宣布的表演，虽然事实上他们也知道那对我来说没有太大意义。”

“但是，”Bilbo轻声说，不想因为自己的问题冒犯Thorin。“加冕礼是场官方的仪式，对吧？我是说，Bard国王和Thranduil会就此把你当做依鲁伯的统治者。而且如果依鲁伯需要帮助来取得胜利或者其他的什么情况，他们会响应你的号令。所以那很好。”

Thorin哼了一声，憋着嘴好像在努力不要皱眉。“我猜是的，但是没有理由担忧战争。依鲁伯国富兵强，攻无不克战无不胜。哪个傻子胆敢尝试攻打我们。”

Bilbo畏缩了一下，躲在吃剩的羊脊和绿色的腌蛋后面。Thorin看起来毫不担忧统治王国的情况，Bilbo不知道面对每天不确定的情况，矮人是如何做到如此从容不迫的。Thorin毫不费力的事情，可能对哈比人来说是无尽的折磨和困难。对Bilbo来说那个职位看起来就像千斤重担，而Thorin现在看起来却游刃有余。

“而且会有一场宴会！”Bilbo大声说，试图摆脱之前严肃的话题。“所有人都爱聚会！我们哈比人会为了任何理由举办庆典，但是加冕礼是大事。除了眼前的庆祝会，我不记得最后一次听说孤山举办聚会是什么时候了，虽然我……猜……我没有，考虑……”哈比人尴尬地收了声。

Bilbo没有说完，即便如此Thorin也能知道他想说什么。虽然夏尔和依鲁伯的距离非常近，但是两个地区间的消息却相对比较闭塞。只有少部分的哈比人在山里工作，但即使是他们也不太清楚矮人的事，中土所有种族间一直墨守陈规，所以矮人对哈比人的习俗一无所知。因此几周前Thorin开始追求Bilbo，对矮人了解哈比人具有里程碑意义。

“两个月之前有过，是Dis的生日，但你是对的，你恐怕不知道。没有大肆庆祝，只邀请了亲属和一些内阁成员。因为她不是王位继承人，所以如果她想要个小型聚会就没必要非要展示给大众看。”

“哦，那很好。”Bilbo微笑起来。听到这样的消息他很高兴，Bilbo曾经担心过嫁给Thorin以后他的生日会如何，如果是需要兴师动众的国家庆典之类的就糟糕了，如果真的发生了Bilbo绝对没办法给所有出席的宾客准备礼物。一个只需要跟朋友和家人庆祝的小型、安静的聚会，那才是Bilbo希望得到的。

“我要记下所有人的生日，以便我做好准备。”Bilbo说，Thorin挑起一边眉毛。

“礼物。”看到矮人困惑的表情，Bilbo解释道。“最好是手工做的，比如杯子、木鸟舍。如果不想费心就送些马松，但是你的家人很快会变成我的，所以最好给他们准备些实用的礼物。你觉得Dis收到被子会介意吗？我知道她的生日已经过了，但是我想让她知道我很高兴能得到她的友谊，我可以用你给我买的布料做一个。”

Thorin摇摇头，“不，我不觉得她会介意。马松是什么？”

“是，嗯……”Bilbo咬住嘴唇，试图想出一个不会让Thorin困惑的清楚解释。“是你不喜欢但是不能扔掉，又不想留着的礼物。那些是从一代又一代的家人那里流传下来的，如果本身看起来特别华丽，有时又会再次回到你的橱柜里。有一个烟斗是在Tobold Hornblower把烟草带进夏尔后别人送给他的，银质的把手搭配蓝玻璃斗身，看起来非常漂亮，但是由于太脆弱没有什么实用价值。那个礼物现在已经第三次出现在袋底洞了。”

Thorin似乎无法理解Bilbo简单的解释，“为什么你第一次收到那么贵重的东西时不保管好，要让它经历之后那么多次的流转？”

“跟保存有价值的东西没关系，Thorin。”Bilbo叹了口气，随后惊慌地收紧嘴唇。“好吧，总之不是货币价值的。只是，让我留着一个不能抽的烟斗有什么意义？最好的礼物是那么包含爱意和情感的东西，就像你给我做那些园艺工具，它们完美极了，如果需要我甚至可以每天使用。”

Thorin的表情变得消沉起来，他别过脸。“所以通常你不会留着没有用处的东西？”

Bilbo吓了一跳，不明白Thorin情绪转变是为了什么，他看起来因为Bilbo的话变得非常伤心。“嗯，我不是很清楚你问的是哪方面？”

Thorin哼哼着，低头看向放在腿上自己布满老茧的双手。他的表情像是陷入痛苦的沉思，皱着眉、撇着嘴。哈比人担心在无知觉的情况下伤了Thorin的心，礼物通常是快乐的话题，哈比人通常谈到礼物会滔滔不绝，乐此不疲地讨论近年来收到和送出的礼物。Bilbo只能假设矮人对礼物是否打动人心变得十分在意，哈比人担心Thorin是带入到自己送给Bilbo的第三份礼物中了。

“Thorin？”Bilbo把盘子推到一边，问道。

矮人再次叹了口气，慢慢站起来，缓步走到桌子前。Bilbo惊讶地眨眨眼，看着Thorin走向壁炉边的木箱子，拿出一个布包。他站在壁炉边踌躇不前，但是最后终于鼓起勇气，Thorin快速穿过房间，把礼物轻轻放在Bilbo的腿上。

“这是什么？”Bilbo问，翻转包裹赞叹它精美的包装。

Thorin的吞咽声大到Bilbo都能听到，他用下巴比了比礼物。“这是送给你的第三件求婚礼物，打开看看。”矮人粗声说，“拜托。”

感觉像心突然掉到脚上一样，Bilbo可以感觉到双手开始颤抖。包裹看起来是一块厚重的天鹅绒布料，一条银色和蓝色交错的辫带式宽绳交错着绑在上面，包裹的上部布满了灰尘。哈比人开始格外小心地拆开包裹。  
2014.02.14更32B

“哦。”Bilbo轻声说，拆下包裹皮露出里面闪闪发亮的银锁环上衣，还有一条镶嵌着珍珠和水晶的腰带。上衣和腰带下面是一顶华丽的轻质头盔，里面用金属头箍加固，边缘嵌满白色的宝石。这是哈比人收到的最最漂亮的礼物。

“这是矮人的盔甲。”Thorin粗粝的声音打破Bilbo的冥想。“是秘银做的，曾经是给某个古老被遗忘的精灵王子打造的。我修复了需要的部分，加了一些装饰。头盔和腰带是我自己设计的，跟秘银盔甲一起用，希望能保护你。”  

Bilbo能感觉到泪水在眼中聚集，抬起手遮住鼻子也无法掩盖他大声的抽涕声。“哦，Thorin……”

Thorin轻声叹了口气，看起来格外消沉。“我现在知道这是不恰当的礼物，所以我会给你找其他——”

“不！”Bilbo大喊，打断Thorin不管接下来要说的任何内容。听起来Thorin打算送出的瞬间立刻收回这个漂亮的礼物，绝不会让他成功！Bilbo绝对不能忍受。“你不能把它从我这里拿走！”

哈比人感觉心中有什么凶猛的情绪在滋长，像暴怒的龙随时准备保卫它囤积的可爱金子。如果Thorin打算收回他的求婚礼物，Bilbo不知道自己会怎么做。或许给他一个耳光？这个想法让他即想暴怒地发泄又想伤心得掉眼泪。

“Bilbo。”Thorin立刻单膝跪在他身前，靠在Bilbo的椅子扶手上，捧住哈比人的脸。“我不会，我很抱歉。”

眼泪滑下他的面庞，Bilbo靠过去顶着Thorin的额头。“谢谢你，谢谢你。”他低声说，摩擦矮人的大鼻子。

Thorin的手指穿过哈比人的发丝，清浅的呼吸呵着Bilbo的面颊。他闻起来像没药和肉的味道，呼吸带着晚餐的酸味，头发发出树木的芬芳，依然带着不久前沐浴的温暖气息。

“这件礼物非常完美，为什么你觉得它不够好？”Bilbo问，将秘银上衣紧紧地抱在胸前。金属像羽毛一样轻，像丝绸般柔软。不像Bilbo以前看到过，或者摸到过的任何锁子甲，也不像哈比人看到其他矮人穿在身上那些厚重的铠甲，Thorin的礼物是Bilbo可以接受穿在身上的类型。一如保佑，他希望那个时刻永远不会到来，但凡事早有准备绝对是聪明的举动。

腰带和头盔也很漂亮，更何况是Thorin亲手做的，额外的装饰与锁子甲十分般配。腰带的款式非常简单，银和金的藤蔓式设计搭配水晶腰带扣，与秘银甲身的领口非常相称。头盔是独特的红色皮革制成，除了头顶的白宝石铆钉外通体浑圆，里面的金属结构能很好地保护佩戴者。每一件的重量都不及一个马铃薯，整套加和后也是Bilbo能够承受的重量。

“虽然是有些夸张的礼物，但是无论何时、何地我不希望你陷入需要使用它的任何危险中。”Thorin轻轻亲吻Bilbo的脸庞，把哈比人从沉迷的秘银上衣中唤醒。

Bilbo带着哭腔笑起来，抬起手用Draupnir大人精美的外套衣袖擦掉干涸的眼泪。“傻瓜矮人。”

Thorin咯咯笑起来，抚摸过Bilbo的颈项和肩膀，抓着他的上臂把哈比人拉进怀里。“只有你能使我变成傻瓜。”

不住抚摸着圆圆的头盔，Thorin的胡子刮擦过领口时，Bilbo强忍住颤抖，矮人湿热的呼吸吹拂过他的面颊和耳朵，分散了哈比人在礼物上的注意力。

“这是——这是什么做的？”Bilbo呜咽着说，Thorin摩擦他的尖耳朵时缩了缩肩膀。

“什么？”Thorin问，湿润的喘息稍稍撤了回去，他的眼神迷离面颊发红。“嗯，龙皮。很久以前北方山脉中被杀的火龙的皮。”

Bilbo差点把头盔扔到地上。“龙！”

Thorin大笑起来，转过身挪动Bilbo的椅子与他面对面，然后挤进哈比人的双腿间。他的大手捧起Bilbo的，抬起哈比人手里的头盔戴在他暗金色的脑袋上。扣环即没有刮到Bilbo的卷发也没有伤到他的皮肤，像鹅毛枕头一样舒服的贴在他的头顶。如果不是因为Thorin看起来那么开心，坐在晚餐桌前带着一顶头盔会让Bilbo觉得滑稽可笑，但是他难以抵挡矮人的微笑，Bilbo觉得自己脸红了。

“你瞧，”Thorin轻笑，“怎么样？我觉得我做的不错，考虑到我甚至没有你的尺寸。”

“你做的好极了。”Bilbo承认，咬着嘴唇，大腿紧贴着Thorin。矮人身上的热量辐射到他全身，汇集到哈比人的心里，让他觉得好像被大海填满了。情感的波涛此起彼伏地冲刷着他，不断澎湃、堆积，Bilbo觉得好似溺毙在Thorin深蓝的双眸中。他感到泪水再次来袭，Thorin的表情变成担忧。

“Bilbo？”

哈比人抽搭着说，“抱歉，我只是——”

“Bilbo，”Thorin低声说，“求你，别哭。我不是为了让你伤心。”矮人亲吻Bilbo的眼角，收集起流过哈比人脸庞的泪水。

“我——我没有伤心。”Bilbo轻声说，大声地抽抽鼻子，徒劳地尝试收起泛滥的眼泪。“好吧，我是，但又不是。我只是太——太幸福了，我要被压垮了，我是那么爱你。”

“哦。”Thorin说，缓慢地眨眨眼。

Bilbo对他露出可怜巴巴的笑脸，矮人似乎对Bilbo的泪水困惑不解，不明白为什么哈比人又哭又笑的。

“我很好，真的。”Bilbo向他保证。

“如果你这么说的话。”Thorin帮Bilbo摘掉头盔，放在桌子上。他们凝视着彼此，看着Bilbo用餐巾擦眼泪，矮人的眉一直皱着。可能Bilbo擦的地方不对，因为Thorin拿走他手里的亚麻布，沾了下舌尖，然后轻轻擦拭哈比人的脸颊。哈比人顺从地接受他的关切，任由他的追求者像妈妈在他还是小孩子时那样呵护他。同时也给自己时间组织语言。

“我是认真的，”Thorin把餐巾放在一边双臂环抱住哈比人的腰，这时Bilbo说。“我接受这份礼物，它很完美。”

Thorin的双手在Bilbo腰间收紧，他的表情变得极其认真。“好的。”

“所——所以，接受了第三份求婚礼物的现在，那意味着什么？”

“你接受了我的锁子甲，我们明天就可以对外宣布我们订婚的消息了。之后，等到我们俩都准备好举行婚礼，从现在开始计算或许是几个月、也可能是几年。”

Bilbo大笑起来，“我怀疑会是几年。”

Thorin微笑着，“随它去，我们可以等，直到你准备好的那一刻。”

Thorin的话好像在暗示，一旦Bilbo答应他随时准备跟他结婚，哪怕就是明天，听起来很甜蜜，但是不太现实。Bilbo还没有最后做好成为国王伴侣的准备，虽然他惊讶地发现他已经准备好成为Thorin的丈夫。如果Thorin能像Bilbo与他初识时认为的那样，只是个普通的矮人警卫，他会毫不犹豫立刻跳过官方流程，尽快完成婚礼。不出意外的话，他们会成为整个夏尔最热门的绯闻，哈比人一直热衷动人的爱情故事。不幸的是，作为国王，Thorin不得不遵守规定的时限和繁琐的步骤完成婚礼的一系列流程。

哈比人咬着嘴唇，透过睫毛看向Thorin。“或许……下一个春天？”

矮人的眉毛差点儿跳过发际线。“春天？很好。是习俗原因还是个人喜好？不是说我介意，我只是好奇。据我了解你们哈比人真的很喜欢花。”

“两者都是。”Bilbo羞涩地承认。他猜想他们会举办两次婚礼仪式，一个是面向整个依鲁伯，还有一场更加私人的在夏尔的聚会树下举办。“我的父亲和母亲就是在早春举办的婚礼，就在最后一场雪融化后花期到来的时候。在放弃了独身生活之后，我总是想如果有一天我可能结婚的话，我也要一些跟他们一样。当然，就是因为你的出现打乱了我的计划。”

Thorin没有忍住笑意。“我的珍宝，我开始觉得你喜欢把所有委屈都怪在我身上。”

Bilbo伸出脚滑过Thorin的膝盖窝，矮人激起一阵愉悦的颤抖。“或许，”他挑逗地说，歪着头脸上带着得意的笑容。“因为看起来你的出现和我的委屈是形影不离的，所有你不能怪我把他们联系在一起。”

Thorin眼中闪烁的光芒和收紧的下巴诉说着又一个忍俊不禁的笑容。“我可以，因为我是国王！我本可以命令你，但遗憾的是我的命令对某个哈比人根本没有一丁点儿效果。毫无疑问，如果哪天你想在夏尔裸奔，也会把错怪在我的身上。”

“当然。”Bilbo答道，站起来抓住Thorin的衣领。“肯定是因为你又让我分心，才会害我堕落的。”

“分心。怎么让你分心的？”Thorin的笑容看起来充满野性，如果Bilbo不是亲眼目睹他肚子里塞满了晚餐，哈比人一定会以为Thorin仍然处于饥饿状态。

Bilbo咬着嘴唇撤回头，但是臀部更贴近矮人，双手在矮人背后交握。Thorin发出破碎的喘息，紧贴着Bilbo的胸腔也跟着起伏起来。他们的眼神交汇，Thorin燃起激情的欲望，哈比人的下腹也随之冒出花火。

“你——你总是令人分心。”Bilbo结巴着说，“有时候你只是在走路，我的目光就会不由自主地跟随着你。”承认这些很尴尬，但是Bilbo觉得任何人都会单单因为Thorin就是Thorin而被吸引。他的气势一直都饱含王者风范，步伐就像个国王，他走路的样子几乎是在向所有人呐喊、吸引他们的注意力。矮人的某些特质是与生俱来的，自然而然就能成为万众瞩目的焦点。如果Bilbo终其一生都还是那个初级糕点助理，那么毫无疑问他会和所有依鲁伯的公民一起从远处赞叹、仰慕他们的国王。是命运的眷顾使Bilbo在自己的花园里捡到路过的矮人。

“走路？”Thorin大声说，看起来非常惊奇。“你是说我在你观看的时候努力制造机会不穿上衣训练毫无意义，不如我穿戴整齐不带武器从袋底洞前面溜达着走过去！”

“大概，虽然我确实非常欣赏你不穿上衣的场面。”Bilbo解开Thorin马甲的第一颗纽扣，好像为了证明他的观点一样。

Thorin抓起Bilbo的手，轻咬他的关节。“很好，我非常高兴得知我的努力没有白费。无论如何只要你在场我也会分心，但是如果你有需要粗心大意的忘记穿上衣走来走去，我不——”Thorin粗吼一声停了下来，扭动着躲开Bilbo的手，因为哈比人刚刚掐了他。

“停下，停下！马哈尔！疼死了！为什么没人警告我哈比人是凶猛的小生物？”Thorin吼道，最后终于抓住了Bilbo的手腕，矮人屏住呼吸举着他们的手。Bilbo低声抱怨着，但是看到Thorin的胸膛随着呼吸起落他的瞪视只是做做样子，矮人起伏的胸肌让他再次分了心。

Thorin哼了一声，把他们纠缠的双手放在Bilbo腿上的秘银上衣上，“我在这顿晚餐里投入那么多血汗，我们甚至没吃到点心。你一直在做坏事，却指控是我造成的。”

“点心？”Bilbo艰难地说。他的肚子已经饱了，但是哈比人的肚子永远能为点心腾出地方。除非Thorin说的是另一种点心。他的矮人可以胜任任何一种，而且Bilbo对任何一种都没有意见。两种选择都让他异常兴奋。

Thorin站起来，拿开Bilbo面前的盘子，拉过唯一一个仍然盖着的盘子。国王迫不及待地掀开盖子，把银色的托盘碰地一声放在Bilbo面前。

“面包布丁。”Thorin说，Bilbo上前查看时表情突然变得紧张起来。

虽然已经赞同Thorin的厨艺，但是点心湿哒哒的外表没有像它本来应有的样子那么引人食指大动。点心上洒满黑莓和木莓，白巧克力碎和面包丁混合在一起。香草酱看起来粘腻甜蜜，面包吸满了酱料就像一坨吸足水分的海绵。  

“我的最爱。”Bilbo吸了口气，兴奋地拍了拍手。“你还记得！”

Thorin抓抓后颈，样子有些扭捏。“我当然记得，虽然食谱是从Gamgee夫妇那里要来的，因为依鲁伯任何人都不知道该怎么做。他非常坚持使用黑莓，虽然它们现在已经过季了。”

“Hamfast把食谱给了你？”Bilbo问，看到矮人点头大吃一惊。Thorin可能并不知道，哈比人控制自己家族的食谱像矮人保护他们的金子一样。能够把食谱送给Thorin，是Gamgee对矮人表达信任和友谊的体现，特别是因为Bilbo的缘故。等一切尘埃落定，他一定要想办法感谢他的邻居。

Bilbo挖起一勺面包布丁送到嘴边，这时Thorin阻止了他。Thorin拿走哈比人手里的餐具，靠过去把点心送到Bilbo的唇边。“让我来。”

Bilbo刚张开嘴，准备责怪矮人把他当个小孩子，Thorin借着喂食的动作令Bilbo安静下来，点心越过嘴唇送进他的嘴里。面包和巧克力的甜蜜味道，和着新鲜浆果的浓郁芳香在舌尖绽放，Bilbo除了满足地呻吟外不知还能做什么。

“哦，Thorin。”Bilbo叹息，随着Thorin又铲起一勺舔了舔嘴唇。“美味极了。”

Thorin像没听到一样，更热衷于喂Bilbo吃点心。

“说实在的，我能自己——唔——”Bilbo被塞进嘴里的另一勺点心截断了。食物太可口，他甚至不能为此责怪Thorin。所以他只能随着一口又一口的点心发出满足的呻吟，徒劳地尝试从Thorin手里抢过他的勺子，阻止他像对待什么痴呆的雕像一样填鸭。对峙持续了一阵子，Bilbo没能成功说出话，因为依鲁伯的国王不断用他自己的银勺子给他喂甜点。Bilbo觉得如果他把这天晚上发生的事透露出去，不会有任何人相信他的说辞。

甜点吃光后Thorin差不多要坐在Bilbo的大腿上了，Bilbo挫败地倒在椅子里满足地哼哼着。心满意足地拍拍肚子，Bilbo对矮人困倦地眨眨眼。现在填肚子，他可以来一袋美美的烟草，打个香甜的瞌睡。他琢磨着说服Thorin陪他一起去阳台坐坐，享受一段美妙的烟草时光。

“真是令人愉快，我从未想过你有烹饪的天赋。从现在起，你到袋底洞吃晚餐的话要开始帮我的忙。”

Thorin咕哝着，整了整身上的衣服，盖住他的大腿。

Bilbo非常贴心的没有提起Thorin已经觉醒的状态，取而代之他幸福地叹了口气。现在他依然能尝到舌头上残留的浆果与巧克力的芳香，香草糖浆征服了他的全部感官。食物的滋味让他想起坐在袋底洞丰盛的晚餐前，他的母亲讲述她的故事，而父亲在看报纸，Bilbo一边玩他的玩具士兵一边挖一勺点心放在自己盘子里。像记忆一样幸福，Bilbo开始创造他和Thorin崭新的幸福记忆。

“这真是个绝妙的夜晚，这么快就结束让我感到很遗憾。”

“你——你可以留下来。”Thorin小声说，推开空盘子以便他探过桌子。他一手撑住桌子的边缘，打算把全部重量移过去时差点滑倒。Thorin脸红得发热，微颤的手梳过头发。“嗯，我是说，夜晚还没结束，我不介意你留——留下来，有个人我想让你见见。”

Bilbo很好奇，但也并不急于得知Thorin想介绍给他的神秘人物到底是谁，哈比人微笑看向矮人，点了点头。“好啊。”

Thorin松了口气，伸出双手搂住Bilbo的后颈，拉着他陷入另一个慵懒的亲吻。他仍然可以尝到甜点残留的芳香，Thorin投入更多精力加深这个吻，直到Bilbo挪动椅子靠得更近。

就像之前所有的亲吻一样，同时也希望之后的每一个亲吻也相同，Bilbo感觉一股热烫的颤抖刺痛他的脊椎，让他的脚趾跟着愉悦地蜷缩。仿佛早春的第一天，或是邂逅一本他感兴趣的书。发现过去所有已有的认知与眼前最新的遭遇相比都变得苍白无力，只要Thorin在场仿佛房间里所有的空气都被抽干，同时又让他麻痹的肉躯重获新生。听起来荒诞可笑，但是某种意义上它是至臻的真理。Thorin的陪伴让哈比人感觉他活了过来。

Thorin拉扯着Bilbo的衣服，哈比人身上发出一阵金属碰撞的声响。

幸好他记起口袋里还有一个至关重要的东西，Bilbo不知道Thorin得到礼物的反响会如何，或许会唤起一段早已遗忘的快乐往事，或者用痛苦和绝望摧毁他们刚刚制造的完美甜蜜的气氛。Bilbo伸手探进怀里，手指刷过盒子棱角分明的边缘。他抓着停了片刻，在两样东西间犹豫不决，但是最后握紧拳头飞快地掏出其中一件，推到Thorin的胸口。

Thorin被从亲吻里拉扯出来，双手滑下Bilbo的手臂，抓住信纸。

“这是什么？”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，低头看着腿上的秘银锁子甲。“一封信。”

“谁的？”

“我。”Bilbo说，飞快地瞥了一眼，对上Thorin的目光仅仅几秒便别开了。“我给你写了首诗。”

Thorin微笑起来，他轻轻打开手里微微有些褶皱的信纸。“你给我写了诗？”

“是的。”Bilbo固执地小声说，不赞同Thorin玩味的口吻。他怒视矮人，把手压在大腿下面谨防自己抢回Thorin手里的信。

最后露出一个得意的笑脸，Thorin低下头开始念了起来。


	33. 三十三、 ~Letters to a Dwarf至矮人的信~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin收到两封给他的信件。

谁人比我们更渴望彼此？让我们知晓。  
经历自远古的爱之余烬灼烧，  
让我们亲吻伤痕，一个接着一个，  
直到山花烂漫，凋零再重获新生。  
让我们相爱，品味欲望与毁灭的果实  
将名与利倾倒颠覆，尘归尘土归土：  
化作维系幼苗的光明，坚不可摧。  
欲望掩埋在时空深冬的厚雪中，  
晚秋不再，将崭新的希望之光带入早春，  
宛若旅途中潜伏的原始欲望，  
绝口不提，却亘古不变。

  
Who ever desired each other as we do? Let us look  
for the ancient ashes of hearts that burned,  
and let our kisses touch there, one by one,  
till the flower, disembodied, rises again.  
Let us love that Desire that consumed its own fruit  
and went down, aspect and power, into the earth:  
We are its continuing light,  
its indestructible, fragile seed.  
That Desire, interred in time’s deep winter,  
by snows and spring-times, absence and autumns,  
bring to it the apple’s new light,  
that freshness disclosed by a strange wound,  
like that ancient Desire that journeys in silence  
through submerged mouths’ eternities.

  
 _*诗歌是巴勃罗•聂鲁达（1904.07~1973.09）的作品，智利当代著名诗人，1971年10月获得诺贝尔文学奖。遗憾的是我没有找到这首诗的正式译本，于是胡说了一通。无法展现大师情诗的绝妙之处，当然也不排除英文译本比较怪异，以及我对英文诗歌缺乏鉴赏。大师的诗歌精妙之处在于以性歌颂爱情，奔放而浪漫，所以这样看来还是很衬最近越来越色气的二伯~~_  
***

Bilbo盯着Thorin的脸，想知道矮人读完他的诗歌后有什么反应。Thorin的表情很寡淡，面对Bilbo苦思冥想的词语几乎是一脸空白，没多久就拿过一杯麦芽酒喝了起来，接着漫不经心地重新回到阅读上来，好像在审阅学生作业而不是一封煞费苦心的情书。

Bilbo紧张极了，不停啃咬指甲或者抖腿，伸头过去看Thorin的时候膝盖磕在桌腿上发出很大的声响。他觉得有点反胃、焦虑，几乎忍不住跳起来在屋子里徘徊，以抵挡漫长的等待。他不理解——为什么Thorin需要花那么长时间？那是首诗，不是一个谜语！

“很好。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，吃了一惊。“很好？”

Thorin点点头，“是的。”

“很好？很好！”Bilbo听到自己的声音徒然升高、支离破碎，羞耻和愤怒的不合理情绪使他红了脸。他不明白自己想从矮人那里得到怎样的反应，赞扬和含泪的感动？但至少不是一句简单的“很好”！Bilbo在诗歌里倾注了自己全部的感情，每个词语都重新书写、编辑直到满意为止。为了搜罗脑中的词语表达对Thorin的深情厚意，这首诗几乎把他的骨髓都榨干了，完成的时候胸中沉闷无比。他自己首先承认这首诗并不能完全与他对矮人的真实感受匹敌，还需要更多表达和行动来证明，但他只是想要比无动于衷、漠不关心稍微好一点儿的回馈。

Thorin呷着杯子里的酒，没有意识到Bilbo顷刻间崩溃的情绪。

Bilbo很焦虑，失控地想象是不是其中有什么误解。Thorin的诗歌对哈比人来说有些困惑，虽然行文流畅、韵律优美，总是滔滔不绝用冶金和开山来类比，Bilbo搞不懂为什么有时候矮人又把他比作金脉之类的东西。Bilbo或许应该写简单的情诗，充满平淡无味的唠叨和单调的韵律，就像他过去给Lily Brown做那些一样。在她跟Lobelia反目成仇之前，他一直以为自己长大后会娶她回家。回忆起曾经写过那些回信，Bilbo不禁一阵瑟缩，但是Lily一直很满意，拿去给别人炫耀的时候像小猪仔一样高兴地咯咯直笑。

哈比人发出像是沸腾的水壶一样的声音，试图理性思考，减轻对Thorin的不满。他紧紧捏住拳头抵着矮人送他的求婚礼物，在Thorin想引起他的注意时，无视了矮人的呼唤。

Thorin最后终于意识到自己可能犯了什么错，困惑地皱起眉，目光在哈比人和他的诗之间瞄来瞄去，好像在尝试循着线索找到那里出了问题。他挠挠头，忘记了头发扎着马尾，一缕发丝松散下来。矮人认真地研究着Bilbo的情绪变化。

“我不——Bilbo？”Thorin问道，茫然无措地看着Bilbo猛地站起来冲向壁炉前的丝绒躺椅。Bilbo发出一声好像碰破了脚趾的抽泣声，戏剧化地倒在躺椅上，从Thorin的视野里消失。如果继续看着矮人，Bilbo怕自己忍不住开始放声痛哭。

“Bilbo。”矮人叹了口气，站起来跟上他的伴侣。“你为什么生气？你认为我不喜欢你的诗歌？你写的美极了，而且发自肺腑。我怎么可能不喜欢你给我的东西？”

“承认吧，”Bilbo小声咕哝，Thorin靠近时遮住了脸，他知道自己表现的像个任性的孩子，但是他不在乎。“你恨我的诗。”

Thorin轻笑出声，哈比人撅嘴的样子把他逗乐了。“我没有，Bilbo，你的诗歌棒极了，我过去从来没读到过比塔更好的，即使中土最棒的诗人也无法与你媲美。那首诗唤起我内心深处的共鸣，我几乎失去了言语。”

“显然没有。”Bilbo喃喃地说，沉闷的声音从头盔里传出来。他的双眼刺痛，不得不深吸一口气控制住眼泪。这样美好的夜晚因为没有得到赞扬的诗歌就哭鼻子未免太愚蠢了，即使浪漫的气氛已经被Bilbo亲手打破了，但也没必要让情况变得更糟。Thorin花了那么多心思让两人享受这个夜晚，现在发脾气就好像Bilbo不认同他的努力一样。Bilbo极力控制着正常的呼吸，他感觉到Thorin小心地坐在他身旁，一只温暖的手掌落在他的屁股上。

“我的珍宝，你为什么难过？”

“没事。”Bilbo轻声说。

Thorin叹了口气，来回抚摸着Bilbo的侧腹。这个姿势比起欲望那更像是抚慰，Bilbo很感激矮人的用心。此时他不想要亲吻或者激情的拥抱，诗歌让他情绪低落极了。

“很显然不是没事。”Thorin说，声音温柔充满关切。“告诉我，我的珍宝，是因为你的诗吗？你很难过？”

“当然！”Bilbo从头盔里露出脸瞪着矮人，嘟囔着说，“诗糟透了，我知道。我只是感觉很蠢，相信自己很擅长诗歌，然而却送你那么拙劣的作品。其他哈比人说我别的诗歌是他们近几年在夏尔见过最棒的，而且几年前我舅舅还出版了几首我的五行打油诗，但是我现在觉得他们一定在背后嘲笑我。我真希望有人能在之前对我诚实一些，告诉我真实的感受。我是个蹩脚诗人。”

Thorin吃惊地张着嘴，手里依然继续着抚摸Bilbo大腿的动作。“什么？不！”他低吼，显然是对他自己生气而不是哈比人。“Bilbo，你是伟大的诗人，我爱你的诗歌。”

“没必要说谎。”Bilbo辩驳，透过留海看向矮人。“如果你不喜欢我能理解。”

“我喜欢！”Thorin说，语气接近歇斯底里。“我真的喜欢！我说那很棒。”

“很好。”Bilbo像形容半兽人一样挤出这个词。“是的，我听到你说的了。但是很好对你来说远远不够，你值得最好的，Thorin，所以我会更加努力的。”

Thorin脸上带着吃惊的表情眨眨眼，面庞在炉火的映衬下闪着金色的光芒。“但——但是Bilbo，你不必如此，我喜欢你现在给我做的这首，如果你想做更多我也不会阻止你，但是我不——”

“我是一个毫无天赋的劣等作家。”Bilbo说，盯着Thorin的领口避免对上矮人的眼睛，缝在领口的宝石像星光一样闪烁。“我的诗歌甚至不配浪费纸写下来。”

Thorin低吼一声，一只手挫败地搓了搓脸。“为什么我说好的时候你不相信？我承认我对诗歌没什么天赋，而且有时候我——好吧，不是无动于衷，因为你的诗歌确实打动了我——但是我没有立场评判别人的作品。大部分矮人会在他们年轻的时候展现对艺术方面的特殊兴趣，而相对于诗歌我更偏爱歌曲，虽然有时两者有很多共同点”

“胡说！”Bilbo喊道，把头盔、银上衣和腰带一起放在一边，以防弄乱。Thorin的诗描写非常优美，即使对哈比人来说也是讨喜的。矮人给Bilbo写的信里蕴含着激情的火焰，字里行间流露出温柔的情感。而且直白地说，Thorin的书写是Bilbo见过最好的，就算只是为了漂亮的字迹，他也打算装裱起来挂在墙上。“你的诗歌美极了，而且非常有矮人的特色。”

Thorin露出一本正经的微笑，灰蓝色的眼睛带着暖意凝视着Bilbo。“我需要忏悔：那些是Balin帮我写的，而且大部分都是他的词语，但我也不是没有贡献。我试了几次组织语言自己写点儿东西，但是我的想法很混乱，小心的书写害得手腕疼。”

Bilbo大吃一惊，“什么？”

“我可怜的尝试简直是悲剧，Dis从垃圾桶里挑了几封最糟的，用来当做敲诈我的筹码。”Thorin耸耸肩，别开眼回避Bilb谴责的目光。“那之后我学到教训，知道不满意的时候要烧掉，而我给你做的即使尽了最大的努力也没能成功。所以，拜托，别对你自己那么严厉。你的诗歌技巧比我好太多，而且我讨厌不得不看你为此伤心却无能为力。”

Bilbo慢慢坐起来，手滑过矮人的手臂， Thorin支撑着靠向哈比人的手臂肌肉紧绷绷的。“Thorin，我不知道，如果你那么不喜欢写诗为什么还要继续？那并不是为了追求我不得不履行的环节，一首歌也同样令人愉快。”

矮人轻轻耸了耸肩，看起来毫无悔意。“做什么我都不介意，只要能取悦你，即使是我不擅长的事。我喜欢为了诗歌构思，或者穿得像个半身人、烹饪，甚至是在花园里翻土。”

Bilbo本来打算责备Thorin关于他不善厨艺的说法，但是矮人最后那句话抓住了他的注意力，他急忙说，“给花园翻土？Thorin，你不是……”

Thorin带着遗憾的微笑，因为泄露了小秘密而产生小小的罪恶感。“我尝试过了，直到有人告诉我时节不对，Bifur帮我照看唯一几个长出来的新芽，他经常跟我谈到一个叫做护根的东西？不管是什么，我学到维护是非常困难的事。矮人对此没什么天赋，我们更擅长开矿而不是掘土。”

听着Thorin的诉说，Bilbo渐渐淡忘了他的诗歌带来的尴尬。并不是说他的心里一点儿也感觉不到痛苦徘徊不去带来的沉闷，只是现在对矮人发脾气看起来非常荒唐可笑。Thorin已经尝试尽了自己最大的努力，而且最后也感谢哈比人的付出。虽然他不太接受矮人说自己真心诚意喜欢他的诗歌，但是Bilbo不该责怪他，至少他懂得尝试。所以哈比人放任自己沉浸在故事里，听着Thorin喃喃着豌豆发芽、泥块长满苔藓，慢慢依偎进Thorin宽阔的怀抱，不住点头称是。

“你种了什么？”Bilbo好奇地问。

Thorin耸耸肩，“绿色蔬菜，一些洋葱、豌豆和甘蓝。有人说那是家庭菜园的基础品种。”

“嗯，没错。”Bilbo承认，得知Thorin在花园里种菜让他十分着迷。他依然记得很久以前矮人带着哈比人的草帽，跪在袋底洞的花园里，为了拔起一根胡萝卜把土弄得一身都是的样子。从哈比人的标准来看，为别人建一个新的花园是非常浪漫的举动，可以跟Bungo给Belladonna建造一个哈比洞相媲美。虽然Bilbo现在担心山里是否有足够的阳光供植物生长，泥土是否恰当，又该如何实施灌溉？至少刚刚抽芽时不必担心兔子、鸟之类的小动物会跑进去搞破坏，但是Bilbo不确定没有特殊的照顾，那些幼小的嫩芽是否能得到成长所需的充足养分。“唔，我可以看看吗？”

“什么？”Thorin歪着头，坐立不安地盯着Bilbo。

“你的花园，我想看看，拜托。”

Thorin吃惊地眨眨眼，皱紧眉头抓起Bilbo的双手，在每个手掌上落下一吻。“当然！但是我们跑题了。”矮人环住Bilbo的肩膀，“你的诗歌，是我见过最好的，别怀疑。我很抱歉让你以为我不喜欢它，我确实真的十分欣赏。得知你真实的情感，得到一个触得到、摸得着的真实物件，可以在你走后寄托我的思念已经别无所求。Bilbo，我的珍宝，请不要对自己感到失望。我只是……有时候我的情感……”Thorin挫败地低吼一声。

“Thorin？”Bilbo靠得更近，拨开矮人一缕松散的发丝，让他可以看清他的面孔。现在他觉得好多了，部分归功于话题转换。虽然在他决定放下后如此迅速又提起让他不那么开心，但是Thorin看起来想拼命挤出什么话，Bilbo觉得还是不要打断他的好。

Thorin磨磨牙，挣扎出破碎的词语，好像句子梗在喉间一般。“那不……容易。我知道有时候跟你在一起的时候简单的多，但是这里，在山里我只是——”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，焦虑地猜测着他的追求者到底要说什么。

“这里不一样，我不一样。”Thorin最后说道，大声吞咽着别开目光，仿佛羞愧难当。

“不一样？”Bilbo奇怪地问，他没有察觉Thorin一晚的行为有什么特别之处，所以矮人国王的供认令他迷惑不解。

“在这里我是国王，”Thorin试着解释，“只能有特定的行为，而且有时候即使我只是一个人，不再被听众包围的时候，也很难卸下那种……摆架子的态度。”

“哦，”Bilbo吸了口气，“我知道了。”

Thorin继续道，热切的态度好像在对Bilbo保证。“你理解？刚才你生气，说你的诗歌没有打动我，但实际并非如此，只是我……在压抑情感，然后迅速恢复了原本的态度，因为那首诗唤醒了我内心伸出的情感，我不知道该如何——”

Bilbo张开嘴，打算在考虑清楚后问一个问题。他不想Thorin在他周围的时候压抑本性，特别是考虑到他们现在所处的环境。Bilbo一直欣赏矮人在他身边时率直诚实的态度。只有几次他们身处家人和朋友以外的其他人时，Bilbo注意到Thorin表现得稍微有些不同。矮人国王端着架子，即使谈话的时候也变得不同，但是哈比人一直把那当做Thorin作为国王的另一面，就像身为国王的Thorin是与Bilbo陷入爱河那个矮人的一面一样，只是为了他的人民而做的表演。Bilbo可以理解，有时候哈比人自己在想留下好印象的陌生人面前也会比对待亲近的人——比如Lobelia或者Otho，表现得更好。他只是希望Thorin在他面前不需要扮演不同的人，仅仅是他自己就好，不管身处何位。

“哦，Thorin。”Bilbo叹了口气，记起之前他的反应，他感觉自己现在蠢透了。“我很抱歉。”

Thorin嘟囔了一声，用他的脚轻轻推了推Bilbo光裸的脚踝。“不要这样，只是个误会。现在你知道你的诗歌很好，而我有时候表现得像个傻瓜。让我们把这些放在一边，想想更快乐的事。”

“当然，当然。”Bilbo非常赞同他的提议，任何能抹掉Thorin脸上失望表情的话题都好，虽然他想问为什么Thorin说自己是傻瓜。他从来没想到Thorin会感到灰心丧气，特别是作为爱人和国王，Bilbo现在发现自己考虑不周，单单因为一首愚蠢的诗歌就反应过度。

两人坐在壁炉前闲聊着Thorin在园艺方面的一些尝试，矮人清空了一个很久没有使用的阳台，本来计划把花园当做一份神秘的结婚礼物送给Bilbo。Thorin是从Bard国王那里得到的点子，国王叔叔的年轻新娘曾经是个农夫的女儿，她常常会被新职位压得喘不过气，伤心绝望时尤其想回到父亲的农场。戴尔的国王——启发了恰当的灵感，决定把一处陈旧的驻防区改建成牲口棚，同时让他的士兵帮忙放牧、照看。这主意可以让他的新婶婶开心起来，也避免让他的叔叔产生烦恼，而且现在乳牛、山羊产出的奶和奶酪已经成为迷雾山谷一带最优质的畜牧产品之一。

Bilbo大声笑起来，矮人讲故事时他把脚放在Thorin的大腿上。Thorin粗粝沙哑的声音安抚着哈比人，一起坐在温暖的炉火前，舒适感让他感觉眼皮越来越沉重。

“Bilbo？”Thorin的声音在耳边回荡，Bilbo觉得自己差点儿跳起来。他一定是打了个盹，之前Thorin讲到他试图用一条绿宝石项链说服Bard交换一只劣等山羊，当做送给Bilbo的结婚礼物，但是Bilbo错过了结尾部分。

“抱歉，什么？”哈比人打了个呵欠。

Thorin对他露出纵容的微笑，大手包住哈比人的颈项，在他的头顶落下轻轻的一吻。“没事。”

“不，不。”Bilbo含糊地说，抓了抓他的鼻子。“才不是没事，我很抱歉，我刚才肯定是睡过去了。都是因为那些你给我做的美食，躺在你身上的舒适感，还有你知道的，我的爱，你应该意识到你的声音迷人极了。我敢肯定如果每晚听你讲话，我一定会能睡得很好。”

如果此时Bilbo不是正好瞥了一眼他几乎错过了眼前的景象，Thorin别开目光，整个人变得像哈比人获奖的番茄一样红。看来矮人还是不太习惯受到赞扬。

“你是说我让你烦的想睡觉吗？”

“不。”Bilbo急忙说，惹得矮人大声笑起来。“只是你的声音让我觉得非常舒适。”Bilbo换了个姿势，避免把全部重量压在Thorin身上，哈比人口袋里的铁盒掉了出来，落在地板上，壁炉明亮的火光照耀下，足以把两人从对彼此的沉迷中唤醒。

“那是什么？”Thorin问道。

Bilbo用力咽了口唾沫，弯下身捞起盒子放在腿上。好像时间突然慢下来，房间里剩下的唯一声响只有不知谁的心跳声，有力地在胸膛中鼓动着。Bilbo想那一定是自己的。

  
3月1日更 33B

“嗯……”

Thorin挑起眉，看到Bilbo双手开始颤抖事，对哈比人露出温和的微笑。“是你一直非常宝贝的南区烟草吗？就像昨天才发生一样，我还清楚地记得你是如何指责我从你的桶子里偷了你的烟草。你愿意在订婚之前与我分享一些作为对过去的追忆吗？”

听起来矮人热切希望分享一袋烟草，但是Bilbo没有回答，而是打开铁盒的盖子，小心地看向矮人。

Thorin皱起眉，收回一直缠在Bilbo身上的手臂，靠过去看向盒子里。“这是什么……”

矮人屏住呼吸，像在糖浆里行走一样缓慢动作，Thorin从盒子里拉出形状古怪的钥匙，在手里把玩翻转。钥匙在矮人的手里发出奇异的光亮，好像它知道已经回到属于自己的地方，为能够和真正的主人在一起表现出欢喜般。风蚀的如尼文在火光下跳动，钥匙的金属发出仿佛重获新生的银光，但是Bilbo可以赌咒在袋底洞时，这把钥匙分明既老旧又生锈。

“这是我——我曾经见过！怎么——”

在他能指控他盗窃或者更糟的情况前，Bilbo解释道，“是你送我的谜题盒里的，从——从你弟弟那里得到那个，跟这张便条一起。”

“便条？”Thorin看起来像是被人打了一拳，脸色苍白，带着呆滞的表情瞪大了双眼。伸向哈比人取走脆弱的信纸时不住颤抖。好一阵子，Thorin一手拿着一件踌躇不前，不愿放下其中任何一件。Bilbo想帮他，几乎是撬开Thorin的手指才拿过钥匙，矮人这才能打开信。

Bilbo非常贴心没有提起Thorin的手还在剧烈地颤抖，信纸跟着发出哗啦哗啦的声响，好像立刻就会碎成碎片般。他让矮人靠着他读那封神秘的信件，即使脑子里的疑问一个接着一个即将挤出来，也没有一次打断过。

“这是——”Thorin挤出一个破碎的微笑。“是Frerin写的，那个巨怪。看，”矮人指着顶端歪歪扭扭的如尼文，“他叫我naraglavammuzm，在我们的语言中是獾的意思，那是他给我起的外号。他喜欢编故事，反复讲给愿意听他说的人，我们第一次狩猎之旅和我的……遇到了一个邪恶的怪兽。他一边逃跑一边赌咒说那个怪物爱上我愤怒的表情，所有才一直没完没了绕着伊斯佳平原追赶我们。那个傻瓜，他更像Kili现在的样子，朝气蓬勃、喜欢恶作剧，他习惯使用战斧，但是把他推到内阁面前，他一定会引起一场内战。我过去常常威胁，一旦我当了国王就会把他送去幽暗密林当大使。”

Bilbo靠着Thorin的肩膀露出微笑，随着矮人继续读下去、手指比划着读到的章节时而点头附和。

“看这儿，”Thorin停下来，指着一段Bilbo无法搞懂的段落。“他开始说我们的母亲把我宠坏了，这个骗子，然后他还嘲笑我直到八十岁才长出胡子。好像他的胡子没落后，比我好多少一样，Kili的胡茬都比他那时候长。哈！看呐，他说我笨，花了这么长时间才打开谜题盒。如果他知道我不得不让一个哈比人帮我打开的话，一定会笑得嗓子都破了。”

“他听起来是个不错的人。”Bilbo看着Thorin的脸轻声说。穿梭在字里行间，矮人的表情在欢欣鼓舞和愁眉苦脸间挣扎，最后眼泪终于在眼角的睫毛上聚集，随即又破涕为笑。Bilbo环抱住Thorin的腰，希望他的存在可以提供小小的帮助，为迎接最终的崩溃做好准备。矮人看起来没有意识到整个人压在Bilbo身上，一边手肘顶着哈比人的肚子，大腿离Bilbo那么近，哈比人感到电流传遍全身。

Thorin艰难地吞咽，迟钝地抓抓脖子。“他是。”泪水滑过国王的面庞，“他曾经是，曾经是一个——”Thorin突然停下来，抬起双手掩面呜咽出声，信纸慢慢落在大腿上。

Bilbo无法忍受看着他的矮人深陷痛苦之中，Thorin在眼前崩溃他根本无法坐视不理。他用力把矮人拉近，抱着Thorin的头压在他的脖子上，双臂环抱着矮人宽敞的肩膀，慢慢摇晃着两人。Thorin的泪水打湿了哈比人漂亮的衣服，但是他一点儿也不在乎。Bilbo的心像有人用针反复戳刺般刺痛，感觉露出无法计数的小洞，汩汩地流着血，被悔恨掩埋。Thorin的痛苦Bilbo感同身受，知道那封信既是关于失去亲人的甜蜜回忆，同时也提醒Thorin生命中缺席的弟弟真的已经去世了。

“嘘，没关系，发泄出来。”Bilbo轻声呢喃。Thorin试图忍住呜咽，像窒息般用力吸气，在哈比人的怀抱中僵硬颤抖。很难看到如此骄傲的矮人处于激动的情绪，但是Bilbo永远不会为此要挟他，Thorin像所有人一样有权力悲伤。

“我——我不，”Thorin咳嗽起来，脸埋在Bilbo的肩膀上，“我不想让你看到我这样。”

“为什么不？”Bilbo不可置信地问，“你不会以为我会因为几滴哀痛的泪水就少爱你一分吧？”

“这不是——不符合国王的身份。”Thorin贴着哈比人的皮肤含糊地说，大声地吸吸鼻子。

Bilbo责备道，“Thorin，你弟弟恐怕说对了，你有时候真的被宠坏了。”

Thorin破涕为笑，Bilbo手掌下的肩背跟着振动起来。他冰凉的鼻子摩擦哈比人的颈项，潮湿的皮肤蹭着他的锁骨。Bilbo感到心中澎湃，对矮人汹涌的感情使得他又紧了紧手臂，直到矮人发出小小的抱怨声。Thorin的臂膀也缠着他，用力到Bilbo以为自己再也无法呼吸。他在Thorin的太阳穴和圆圆的耳朵上落下温柔的亲吻，解开矮人的马尾辫，手指轻轻梳理着他的发丝。

炉火劈啪作响，Bilbo吓了一跳，他抬头看了眼房间对面，稍稍离开Thorin。有一瞬间，他以为自己看到有什么在移动，但最后发现那是挂毯因为不知哪里来的气流发出的声响。Bilbo甩甩头，妄想让他迷惑不解，感觉自己很傻怎么会觉得屋子里还有别人。怎么可能有人会潜进Thorin的卧室，特别是在矮人忙着陪他的时候不请自来？每件事物都跟片刻前一般无二，没有任何仆人进来收拾东西，所以Bilbo再次把注意力转回Thorin身上。

Bilbo坐在那里抱着矮人国王，直到Thorin颤抖的呼吸逐渐平复，泪水不再涌现。两人都被这样的夜晚搞得筋疲力尽，Bilbo的衣服皱得一塌糊涂，Thorin的脸上挂满污痕，还有哭泣后的浮肿。这个晚上对于他们来说意外的情绪化。

Thorin撤回身，窘迫地红了脸，“抱歉。”

哈比人耸耸肩，“我很高兴我能在这里陪你，而不是让你一个人孤单地挨过去，我明白失去深爱的人是什么感受。”

“是的，”Thorin含糊地说，用掌心搓了把脸。“我猜是的。”

Bilbo爬过垫子，在信飘进火里之前捡了起来，小心地递还给Thorin。“你的弟弟听起来令人惊叹，真想见见他。”

Thorin撇着嘴皱起眉，“你可能会更喜欢他胜过我，我恐怕要按照矮人的传统跟他决斗来赢取向你求婚的机会。”

“对此我深表怀疑，”Bilbo取笑道，一只手放在Thorin的大腿上。

信还有很多没有读完，Thorin不慌不忙继续着，像对待珍贵的宝石般品味每一个词语。他时不时停下来深呼吸让情绪沉淀，尝试不要再次被情感征服。Bilbo安静地坐在一边看着他，Thorin停下来解释信里的段落时跟着微笑，在矮人因为Frerin的指控停下来咒骂时悲悯地拍拍他。国王的弟弟看起来非常热衷谜题和游戏，对他来说谜题盒里锁着的钥匙是希望Thorin发现的另一场挑战。

“我不明白，”Thorin说，挫败感倍增，“Frerin会把什么宝物藏起来？某些珍贵但是容易错过的东西？如果他偷走什么藏起来我应该注意到的，他没有自己以为那么狡猾。”

“信里还说了什么？”Bilbo疑惑地问，靠过去看着上面的如尼文。他一直喜欢巧妙的谜题，比起最后可能得到怎样的珍宝更喜欢谜题本身。成长过程中父亲总是给他念书里的谜语，如果答对了就偷偷奖励他的饼干和水果塔。

Thorin皱起眉，弟弟的留言让他困惑不已。“画眉鸟敲打时站在灰色的岩石旁边，落下的太阳借着都灵之日的最后一缕余辉，将会照耀在钥匙孔上。”

Bilbo吃了一惊，“但是明天就是都灵之日！”

“灰色的石头？整个孤山都是灰色石头做的！”Thorin低声抱怨着，眉头紧皱又看了遍谜题。

“画眉鸟敲门时……”Bilbo敲敲下巴思考起来。听起来不像是难以解决的问题，只要知道从哪里开始一下子就能揭开谜底。“你觉得我们跟渡鸦商量一下如何？他们可以给画眉鸟捎个口信，看看他们是否知道你弟弟说的是哪里。”

“Roӓc帮Gandalf给瑞文戴尔的领主送信去了，按计划他明天还回不来。其他的渡鸦正在为加冕礼执行信差工作，唯一剩下的一只是幼鸟，还不熟悉我们的语言。而且他们经常传递错误的信息比对的时候多。”

“哦。”Bilbo的兴致被打消了，Frerin的谜语是有实效性的，除非Thorin想再等一年，否则他们必须立刻解决。

矮人从Bilbo手里接过钥匙，检查边缘的如尼文。“这一定是为隐藏的钥匙孔制造的。凯萨督姆的西方入口处有一扇都灵之门，门的四周用伊希尔丁篆刻了图案，只有满月时吟唱古老的咒语，银色的轮廓才会显现【1】。依鲁伯一定有相似的地方，虽然可能被遗忘在回忆里，而我也从来没听说过。”

“或许你弟弟发现了这个秘密？”Bilbo耸耸肩说，“他是不是喜欢古老的地图？”

Thorin抿着嘴，好像心中五味杂陈。“我不清楚，比起我和Dis，他更喜欢待在图书馆，但是他又不是特别喜欢书籍或卷轴。”

“我们可以问问Balin大人或者Ori，”Bilbo建议，“他们可能知道些情况。”

“Frerin肯定是在他的那些愚蠢的某次冒险中发现的。”Thorin点了点头盯着炉火，他折起信跟钥匙一起塞进口袋里。Bilbo缩了缩脖子，希望信纸不要撕坏或者弄得比现在更皱。“他喜欢旅行，永远无法在同一个地方停留太久。”随后矮人猝然一动，好像被自己的想法惊到了。“这扇神秘的门可能根本就不在依鲁伯！或许在铁矿山，或者蓝山？可能他就是为了让我以为这扇门藏在孤山，等我循着线索穿过迷雾山谷发现事实根本并非如此。”

Bilbo紧张地咬着嘴唇，他真的不希望谜语会指引他们穿越整个中土去寻找那扇门，那样太残忍，而且也很诡异。“但是都灵之日不是你们独有的节日吗？”

“不，那是矮人共同的节日。”Thorin抓起Bilbo的手，迅速站起来，催促着哈比人跟他一起。“来，我有办法了，我知道有个人可能知道些关于谜语的内容。”

“Gandalf？”Bilbo问，歪着头跟着矮人起身。

“不是，”Thorin的声音因激动而提高，“其他人。”Bilbo不禁对矮人的热忱露出微笑，Thorin抱住哈比人的腰，轻快地跳起来。

“我的东西。”Bilbo呼喊，试图挣扎出Thorin的怀抱收起他的求婚礼物。

“我们之后还会回来。”矮人国王向他保证，“夜深以前我有个人想让你见一见。”

他们冲出房间，惊动了走廊上打瞌睡的仆人。Thorin摆摆手让他们进屋收拾，Bilbo注意到其中几个矮人看起来非常困倦，对矮人毫无同情心的对待其他人大呼小叫。但是Thorin一点儿也不关心，或者是因为太专注于自己的思考没有听到哈比人的话。仆人们鱼贯而入，没有任何怨言，而Bilbo甚至没有机会回头瞥一眼，看看Nori是否在他们中间，其他矮人已经从他的视野里消失了。

“我们去哪里？”Bilbo努力不要被自己绊倒，Thorin带着他急匆匆前进，在黑暗的走廊里他根本看不到自己的脚踩在哪里。他们向大厅深处走去，黑色的大门口有两尊黑色巨像把守着，矮人石像佩戴着锋利的斧子，样子咄咄逼人，即使是雕像的眼睛都让他无所遁形，从四面八方审判他，仿佛怒视着站在矮人殿堂中的哈比人。

Thorin停在大门前，转过身面向哈比人。他小心顺了顺Bilbo的辫子，抚平哈比人宝石红外套上的翻领，矮人犹豫了片刻，接着从自己手上数个戒指中脱下一枚戴在Bilbo的手上。戒指看起来跟Bilbo的锁子甲是一种材料制成的，银色的方形托底抓着一颗雕刻成方砖型的蓝宝石。Bilbo目瞪口呆地盯着它半晌，Thorin整理自己的衣服时他僵着手一直呆呆地看着手指上的戒指。

矮人可能不知道，但是他刚才把戒指戴在传统上象征婚姻的那根手指上。从哈比人的角度来说，举办仪式前这样做是非常鲁莽的行为，无异于私奔。如果Lobelia看到此时的Bilbo，她一定会震惊得晕倒。

“Bilbo，”Thorin，“这是——”他咳了一声，满脸通红、浑身冒汗。矮人还没有从之前的悲痛中恢复过来，看起来苍白、激动，Bilbo不知道Thorin这样的状态是否适合见人。“我不是想……我的意思是——”

“Thorin？”

Thorin慌乱地低下头，快速地在Bilbo的脸上落下一个亲吻。“只要记得，我跟你在一起。”

“当然，”Bilbo机械地说，舒展手指勇敢地尝试忽略手指上戒指沉重的重量。Thorin点点，接着，最后检查过两人还算拿得出手，孤山之王用力敲响黑色的大门。

一位巫师出现在门的另一端。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Ithildin，伊希尔丁，一種只會反射星光和月光的特殊金屬


	34. 三十四、~The White Council~圣白会议

那个巫师——或者说Bilbo从他的衣着和手杖推测的结果，从巨大的棕色帽檐下看着他们。三个人惊讶地盯着彼此，直到巫师打了个喷嚏，绿色的粘液喷了Thorin一身。矮人带着厌恶的表情猛地撤回身，巫师拿出一块白净的真丝手帕大声擤了擤鼻涕，然后继续怒视着他们，好像是他们害他生病了一样。

Bilbo站在一边目瞪口呆地看着两人，Thorin试图擦掉黏液时不知道自己到底该做什么。

“你需要什么？”褐袍巫师嘟囔着，“大声说出来，别浪费我的时间。我还有事要做，有别的地方要去。没有一整天的时间站在这里让你瞪我。每个人都对我提出请求，但是他们给我时间准备了吗？没有！他们让我绕着整座山东奔西跑，要求不在时节的东西。车马颠簸让可怜的Sebastian都生病了，他根本受不了那些。”

听到巫师的话，Bilbo嗒的一声闭上嘴巴，震惊于他的不礼貌。老人的话让他有些疑惑，因为每一句都说不通，而且他不知道一位巫师，除了Gandalf之外，到底在山里做什么。他清清喉咙，准备按照一贯的礼貌开始介绍自己，但是他差点没呛到，因为Thorin突然用力抓起他的衣领把他拉到身后。

“你是谁？”Thorin低吼，把Bilbo挡在背后。“你为什么在我父亲的房间？Gandalf在哪？”

“Gandalf？”巫师又打了个喷嚏，揉揉鼻子好像闻到什么坏了的东西。“Gandalf是谁？”

Bilbo抓着Thorin背后的衣服，无语地来来回回瞄着两人，不知道眼前到底是什么情况。这个巫师是依鲁伯的敌人？或者只是一个迷糊的老人？由于节日依鲁伯内到处是人，潜入谋害重病的国王简直易如反掌。Bilbo真的不希望这样一天会有流血事件发生，默默在心中感谢一如，此时Thorin身边没带着他的剑。

Thorin拍拍屁股摸索他的武器，最后只在衣服口袋里找到一把迷你匕首，比起真实的刀具更像一把信拆。Thorin在身前挥舞着仅有的武器，对面前不以为然的巫师低吼起来，“如果你不告诉我你是谁，我将假定你是间谍，而且——”

“Thorin！”Gandalf大声打断了紧张的气氛，从另一个巫师的肩膀探出头对他们挤挤眼睛。“啊，还有Bilbo，这么晚你们俩来这儿做什么？为什么不好好享受你们无人打扰的约会夜晚呢？”

“Gandalf，”Thorin低吼，一边用手里的小刀指着褐袍巫师，一边怒视Gandalf。“这是什么情况？这个人类是谁？”

Gandalf轻声笑起来，漫不经心地嘬着他的烟斗。“为什么，这是我的好朋友，受人敬重的同行，褐袍巫师Radagast。拜托Radagast，让他们进来。这是Thorin，Thráin之子，明日的山下之王。他的同伴是我亲爱的朋友，夏尔的Bilbo Baggins。”

Bilbo给巫师正式鞠了一躬，并不打算冒险得罪如此强大的人。他过去从未见过其他巫师，事实上，直到现在Bilbo才知道除了Gandalf之外还有其他巫师。他强压住心中不断冒泡的疑问，极度好奇是否还有更多巫师，跟Gandalf比起来他们的力量如何。如果Thorin看起来不是打算当场谋杀巫师的话，那一定会是一场有趣的讨论。Bilbo认为还是等解决完眼前的问题再提问为妙。

“来自夏尔，一个哈比人？” Radagast问道，厌恶的表情转为惊喜。“多么可爱的人，但是为什么山里会有一个哈比人？这里是危险的地方。”他鬼鬼祟祟地对Bilbo说，“唯一的绿色就是石头，这个山里连朵花都没有，你最好回自己的小丘去，小家伙。除非他们把你当人质。”

“人质！”Thorin像Pumpernickel大人面对洗澡时一样炸起毛，像吞了毒药一样恶狠狠地吐出，“你竟敢认为我把Bilbo当做人质！”

“好啦，好啦，Thorin。”Gandalf叹了口气，想在失控前缓和紧张的局面。Radagast小心地看向矮人，上下打量着他，从他的表情明显看出他找到了某些不足。Thorin好像随时准备着，一旦他对自己的发现露出讥讽，就反扑过去。

“你说这个人就要成为国王了，Gandalf？”褐袍巫师从牙缝里挤出大声的嘀咕，“看起来脾气不太好。”他窃笑起来，用胳膊肘推了推灰袍的巫师。

Thorin低声咒骂着，红着脸愤怒地咬紧牙关。Bilbo深深体会到身为矮人——或者哈比人，面对高大种族居高临下的嘲讽一定相当不好受。有些缺乏新意，至少从表面上看Gandalf像Bilbo一样觉得另一个巫师的笑话缺乏幽默感，翻着白眼递给Thorin一块布擦干净自己。

“谢谢你，Gandalf。”矮人低声说，擦掉眉毛上最后一块粘液。“我不知道怎么可能，但是你的伙伴比你更无礼。如果你的助手知道在别人家如何恰当地迎接主人，我将不胜感激。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo发出哀叫声，用力拉扯矮人外套背后。“他是位巫师，礼貌点儿。”Thorin抬头怒视着Radagast，“如果他能给我足够的信心，相信这个老头是巫师，而不是一个在我的山里乱逛、污蔑我的老疯子的话，我会表现出礼貌。”

Radagast的笑声戛然而止，侮辱让他对矮人吹胡子瞪眼。Gandalf严厉地看了Thorin一眼。“你最好谨慎对待我的伙伴，因为你看到的只是一部分。我劝你最好看住你的舌头，Thorin Oakenshield，否则早上起床时就你会发现再也见不到它了。”

“不！”Bilbo喊道，畏惧地颤抖起来。“拜托不要！他不是有意——”所有人的注意力转向哈比人，Bilbo发出一声尖叫，在注目下羞红了脸。“嗯，抱——抱歉！我不是有意打断。”

Gandalf对哈比人露出纵容的微笑，淘气地眨眨眼，脸上闪着愉悦的光芒。“没什么好抱歉的，我的男孩，只要Thorin忘记眼前的情况。快进里面来，你们俩。我想Thorin打算把某个非常重要的人介绍给你，Bilbo。”

Radagast自言自语蹒跚地带着他们走进大厅，他的手杖有节奏地敲打在大理石地面上。Thorin用库兹都语不知在嘀咕什么，一边用目光凶狠地瞪着巫师的后背，一把将哈比人紧紧地抓在身边。他们手拉手沿着走廊一直前行，好像墙壁能把他们压扁一样紧紧贴着彼此的掌心。

冗长的走廊由黑曜石打造，像漆黑无月的夜空。小型金色灯饰在天花板上投映出绵长的阴影，仿佛鬼怪在门口舞蹈狂欢。走廊两侧陈列着沾有血迹的盔甲，还有各式各样的武器像展示战利品般牢牢地嵌在半兽人的头骨上。挂毯描绘着众多伟大的战事，其中最大的一幅挂在走廊尽头的大门上，上面描绘的是末日山谷爆发的战争，一只可怕的生物骑着黑龙靠近Isildur，他毫无畏惧地将至尊魔戒扔进炽热的岩浆。人类、精灵和矮人站在他身后，全力支持刚铎的国王从Sauron邪恶的威胁下彻底拯救了世界。

Thorin拉了Bilbo好几次，才把他从震撼中唤醒，Radagast和Gandalf已经推门走进房间，Bilbo急忙跌跌撞撞赶上巫师。最后关切地跟哈比人交换了一下目光，Thorin为他推开巨大的橡木大门。无数条光芒射进走廊，驱赶他们身后一切不吉的阴影。Bilbo不得不转过脸眨了会儿眼才能再次视物，一顶难以想象的水晶枝形吊灯发出仿佛夏尔晴朗午后阳光般的光芒。

Bilbo眨了眨眼，接着大声抽了口冷气。他们进入的房间是那么目眩神迷、光彩夺目，镶嵌在墙壁上的缤纷宝石闪烁着不可思议的五彩光芒。不管是穹顶、天花板还是家具，到处覆盖着珠宝和巨大的宝石。即使灯罩也是水晶打造的，烛火在之下折射出璀璨的光芒，卧室里跳跃的灯火从门缝流泻出来，温暖、明亮得像夏日午后的阳光般。房间的另一侧是一扇巨大的彩色圆形玻璃窗，上面绘制着七颗星星和一顶金皇冠的图案。还有一张由一整块粉色钻石打造的桌子，不知如何将一丛宝石重新融合灌注成椅子，上面铺着柔软的长毛绒和丝绸靠垫。屋子里所有的装饰物和小摆件都是彩色宝石和美丽水晶用黄金镶边制成的。精美绝伦、价值连城，Bilbo小心翼翼不敢乱碰任何地方，怕在上面留下污痕。

Thorin，看起来对周围的景象无动于衷，搂着哈比人向屋内走去。

更进去一些呈现出三个人影：两个高个子穿着白衣，还有一个矮小一些的。三人 围着一套玻璃茶具交谈。其中一个穿白衣的转过头向他们致意，她温柔、悦耳的嗓音从屋子对面传来，“Mithrandir, Aiwendil快来加入我们。”

Bilbo感到自己整个身体僵住了，他的呼吸——按照字面意思，被眼前的景象偷走了。一位精灵女士，她优雅地站在他们面前，比房间里所有的宝石都要美丽、脱俗。全身包裹在雪白的衣衫下，高挑而白皙，金发璀璨、碧眼锋芒毕露，精灵对他们露出微笑，像朋友般问候，她粉色的嘴唇向上微微勾起，睫毛像纤弱的蝴蝶般颤动飞扬。她看起来美丽而可爱，比任何他见过的哈比人都来得端庄。她的目光落在他身上时，他觉得自己的心漏跳了一拍。

Bilbo感到Thorin拉了拉他的手，但是他觉得仿佛脚下生了根一样，无法移动分毫。精灵和哈比人彼此对视，他们周围的空气紧绷起来。被一位美丽的精灵女士的目光定在原地，是种奇怪的感觉，一种类似于心灵和意志被突然敞开，仿佛一本书赤裸地陈列在她的面前供她随意浏览。一阵强烈的电流穿过脊柱，突如其来的暖意渗透进四肢百骸，冲击过后手指和脚趾还留着麻痒。

另一个穿白衣的人影走向前，切断了他们紧锁的目光。

“Thorin王子，这么晚来这里做什么？”穿白衣的高瘦男人手持一根黑色的权杖缓缓出现在他们面前，他的头发长而直，长袍是式样简单的白色，面孔苍白，表情严厉。Bilbo几乎立刻感到对这个人类的厌恶感，而他自己也不理解究竟是什么缘由。“这个半身人是谁？他在孤山做什么？”

在Thorin开口怒斥对方在自己的王国指手画脚以前，精灵女士抬起手放在白袍巫师的肩膀上令他安静下来。“Curunír，你没发现吗？”她跟Gandalf交换了一个愉悦的眼神。“这就是Mithrandir跟我们提起的那个半身人。”

白袍巫师穿过众人嗤笑一声，不顾小个子整个人陷入羞红之中。“真的！那个另Thorin烦恼不已的半身人？让我看看！哦，就是你。”

“Khagam，”Thorin冲向敞开怀抱的年长矮人。他们热烈拥抱，在彼此肩膀上快乐地哈哈大笑。年长矮人有着黑灰夹杂的长发，胡子几乎完全是灰色的，编成三股由金环扣住底部。他个子矮小、身材壮硕，鼻子跟Thorin一样棱角分明。Bilbo见过年长矮人头上的王冠，Thorin坐在王座上时戴过同样的一顶。老人穿着深红色的外套和黄金的锁子甲，在这样的房间中众星捧月的重要人物，Bilbo可以推测出他是Thorin的父亲，Thráin国王。

“我的男孩。”年长的矮人深情地说，撤回身拍拍Thorin的肩膀。“你去哪里了？我好久没看到你了！”

Thorin吃疼地躲开，“我之前就在这里，父亲。记得吗？”

Thráin斜眼盯着Thorin，“是吗？”

Thorin露出无力的微笑，“是的，我来借一些母亲的老食谱。”

“哦。”这个消息似乎令老国王很痛苦，他皱起鼻子，不住拉扯着自己的胡子，整个身体难以控制地抽搐起来，Gandalf拍了拍Thráin的后背。看到父亲的动作，Thorin的表情突然变得异常担忧，直到年长的矮人最后安定下来。

“抽点儿老托比，Thráin大人。”Gandalf递给他一把点燃的烟斗。“他对你的神经有好处。”

“我的精神没有问题。” Thráin低吼，结果烟斗气愤地抽了起来。

“父亲。”Thorin疲惫地说。

“跟我的精神没关系！”年长的矮人再次说，“都是你们的错，总是说我记不住自己做了什么事，就连我的亲儿子也这么说！”

Thorin大声吞咽，痛苦地脸色发白。“那不是——”

“别狡辩！”Thráin狂怒地说，“我知道所有人在背后怎么说我，说黄金的渴望让我发了疯。但是他们不知道我的议会成员背叛我，试图毒害我，说我认为有人想杀我是妄想症。他们早晚会知道我说的是真的，等到某天早晨发现我的尸体躺在床上，就像我可怜的Eydis一样。”

“没有人想杀你。”Thorin用恳求的语气说，拳头在身体两侧紧紧握在一起。Bilbo感觉他的心跟着矮人受伤的声音变得越来越疼痛。“父亲，你怎么会那么想？”

“Thorin大人是对的，”Gandalf在争论变得更激烈前插话说，“没有一个人想杀害你，至少你的议会成员里没有。”

Thráin看起来无动于衷，一边激烈地挥舞手臂一边从Thorin的方向转过头面对Gandalf，脸上带着愤怒的赤红。“我知道他们心里想的事，他们想让Thorin在我的时间结束前坐在王座上。他们觉得他或者Frerin比我好操控，那个男孩意志太薄弱，只会投其所好，用我的金子帮助议会塞满他们的荷包。我可以从他们眼中看到饥渴，我知道他们内心有多么贪婪。如果Thorin挡了他们的路，将会轻而易举被推翻。”

Gandalf被逗得咳嗽起来，像龙一样从鼻子里冒出烟来。“你是在暗示你会永生嘛，Thráin大人？”

“是的。”年长的矮人立刻说，他认为所有人都与他达成共识，于是平静了下来。

Bilbo看着Thorin的表情随着父亲的话语越来越破碎，他不知道自己这样的立场该做什么。Bilbo走上前，拉起Thorin的手紧紧握着，希望可以从接触中传递给他的矮人某种力量。

Gandalf沉重地拍拍矮人的肩膀，推着他转向另外两人。“现在一切都安顿好了，我们一致认为你应该长命百岁，不管你的议会议员策划了‘不计其数’的谋杀，所以你是否能通情达理地吃药呢？记住Galadriel女士说的话。”

年长的矮人哼了一声，撇着大鼻子，“精灵，总是以为他们知道一切。”

精灵女士看来并没有被冒犯到，反而对这个评价很感兴趣。她和Gandalf交换了个眼神，快乐地勾起嘴角。

“那是你的想法，矮人大人。”白袍巫师带着恼火的表情打断了他的话，“如果你吃了Elrond领主给你的药，可能就会记住自己做的事了。”

“精灵的戏法。” Thráin啐了一口，把胡子甩到肩膀上，蹒跚地向桌子走去，“我收下唯一的原因就是Galadriel女士始终坚持，而我信任她胜过所有人。但你是见证人，Gandalf，如果明天我生病了，那么你会知道精灵也打算谋杀我。”

“我对此深表怀疑。” Gandalf小声说，看着矮人喝下桌子上的茶，巫师吐出一个烟圈。年长的矮人对茶的口味吐了吐舌头，脸皱成一团，痛苦地撇着嘴。“哦！尝起来像臭袜子。”

“口味不是你该关心的问题。” 白袍巫师说。

“站着说话不腰疼，又不你需要喝光它。” Thráin咕哝着。

看着父亲吃完药后，Thorin看来放下了不安。他的手不在紧紧捏着Bilbo的，肩膀也放松了下来。哈比人对父子间的互动有些困惑，但是他知道在众人面前不是提问的好时机。他想要跟Thorin单独相处一会儿，矮人可以把他当做衷心的听众。

“现在我们解除了你的怀疑，Thráin大人。”Gandalf大声宣布，“Thorin也要向你介绍一位非常重要的人物。”

“哦！”年长的矮人立刻振奋起来，吸了口烟袋驱赶茶留下的可怕余味。“看来今天是个适合认识新朋友的日子。”

Bilbo立刻看向Gandalf，挑眉提出无声的疑问。

“Khagam，父亲。”Thorin摆脱了父亲指责带来的尴尬，像从未发生一样。矮人对父亲态度的转变大概意味着他已经习惯了，Bilbo心中五味杂陈，Thorin的遭遇使他心痛不已。他无法想象一个人的父亲说出那么残忍的话该作何感想，Bilbo知道Thorin对待国王的职责有多么认真，Thráin说他不够好而造成的伤害远远大于哈比人可以想象得到的程度。

Thorin把Bilbo推向前，脸上挂着忧伤、苦涩的微笑。“我想让你见见Bilbo Baggins，我的唯一。”

Bilbo大声咽了口唾沫，膝盖僵硬，手握成拳头僵在身体两侧。他没想到会有这么鲁莽的引见，他本以为Thorin会给他机会准备好面对这次会面——与未来姻亲的第一次问候在夏尔是必须慎重对待的头等大事，特别是想留下好印象的时候，更何况在对方还是国王的情况下。Bilbo至少应该带些礼物或者甜点再介绍自己，他感觉两手空空地来即粗鲁又没礼貌。

Thráin的目光从Thorin身上转向Bilbo，然后又转了回去，惊讶地抬起眉。“他是你的唯一？”

Thorin点点头，一只手移至Bilbo的后腰，好像提供某种支持。他们肩并肩站在Thráin面前接受老国王审视的目光，巫师和精灵女士高大的身影毅屹立在他身后，像值班的警卫般。Bilbo肚子里仿佛有做一座火山，焦虑地冒泡、翻涌，有一瞬间哈比人觉得自己就要晕倒在国王闪烁的靴子旁边。幸运的是，Thorin的出现助益匪浅，Bilbo可以把对国王犀利的目光的注意力集转移到Thorin身上。

突然Thráin伸手向前，Bilbo吓得退了一步，但是很快他发现两条强健的臂膀环住他的肩膀，把他拉进一个拥抱之中。“Thorin，你这个无赖！为什么不早说！Bilbo Baggins，请原谅我儿子的鲁莽，他应该早点儿介绍我们认识。事实上，在哈比习俗方面他表现的一直很愚钝，只要不是涉及打斗或者作战的课程他就提不起一丁点儿劲头。Frerin在于哈比人交际方面要略胜一筹，在与Druella发生乱子前他夏尔有个年轻的心仪女性。”

Bilbo发现自己的双脚离开地面、肺里的空气差点全部被挤出去时，发出一声尖叫。精灵和Radagast轻笑出声，回到他们各自的座位，看着他们进行家庭间的介绍。另一个巫师跟着他们，明显带着恼怒地摇着头翻了个白眼。

“父亲！别——”Thorin瞪眼大喊，但是立刻被打断了。

“他真是太柔软了，” Thráin边说边放下哈比人，然后他嗅了嗅Bilbo的头发，“闻起来也不错，回到家看到他等着你简直是种享受，Thorin，他会成为最棒的床伴。做爱的时候一定要记得温柔，绝对不能太粗暴，否则你会伤到他的。”

Bilbo不知道都灵家族是出了什么毛病，他们就不懂得什么是私人空间、恰当的话题和正常的礼仪嘛。感觉到背后的手慢慢向下爬去，Bilbo猛地撤回身，在他够到哈比人的屁股前，立刻抓住国王的手腕，他鄙夷的皱眉使得矮人哈哈大笑起来。

“父亲！”Thorin的声音带着愤怒的绷紧。Gandalf站在附近饶有兴趣地看着三人，偷笑到开始咳嗽起来。Bilbo希望巫师不是因为自己的行为娱乐了他才笑到抽筋的。

“精力充沛。”国王对Bilbo使了个眼色，放任Thorin把哈比人抓回去，保护性地抱在自己怀里。“他绝不是糟糕的选择，Thorin。” Thráin转过身背对他们，闲适地向在壁炉边落的座精灵女士和Radagast走去。“既然我一直坚决支持任何能掌控比石头还顽固的你和你弟弟的人，那么你当然会得到我的赞同。”他从肩膀上向他们摆摆手，坐在精灵女士对面，开始跟白袍巫师讨论起来。Bilbo做为Thorin伴侣出场的问题，从各个层面看，已经圆满达成了。

Thorin张着嘴好像打算说什么，但是看到Gandalf的表情立刻紧闭起来。老巫师突然形容憔悴、异常疲惫，垮着肩膀跟在年长的矮人身后。终于，很长一段时间后，Thorin转向Bilbo，“我很抱歉没有提醒你。”

Bilbo眨眨眼，“什么？你父亲说的话？见过你妹妹以后我就做好充分的准备了，Thorin。”

“啊，”Thorin吸了口气，看起来有些疲惫，“跟我要说的不完全一致，但是不管怎样我对此道歉。他不是……”Thorin比划着脑袋，示意一些Bilbo不十分明白但是又隐约理解的内容。

“Thorin，”Bilbo说，“你不必解释，我想我能明白。”

而Bilbo确实明白，考虑到老国王的年纪，Bilbo不会感到特别惊奇。Thráin年事已高，只是时间追上他了。夏尔也经常有这样的事发生，老Took活过了一百岁，但是最后的几年也是烦扰缠身。他的家人经常为他混乱的记忆痛心不已，老哈比人最后度过了非常艰难的岁月，即使最简单的事都无法自己完成。他127岁那年的夏天，老Took完全忘记了该怎么认字，无法读懂回家的标识，彻底从夏尔消失了。几个月后，Gandalf终于在穿过迷雾山谷通往瑞文戴尔的半路找到了老哈比人。没有人知道他是怎样自己走了那么远的路却毫发无伤的，但是老Took在之后的几周一直提到什么变身成熊的人影。在他离开人世的最后几天里，他和Belladonna凑在一起研究他自己那段冒险的细节，小Bilbo当时陪在他的身边，一直在一旁聆听，此后他的妈妈也给他解释了当时的情况。

“他只是忘记了，”矮人急忙澄清，“他不能总是回忆起过去的事，母亲去世后他就一直在衰退，155年间一直都无法控制自己，他拒绝承认Frerin的死，他的思维……很混乱。”

“Thorin，”Bilbo再次说，试图向他保证，“没关系，有时候夏尔的老哈比人也会这样。”

Thorin咬住嘴唇，依然有些不开心。“你不会理解的，他会把你当做敌人，攻击你。最近这一年半一直说有人想暗杀他，他甚至不再让警卫为他站岗。”

“他之前有过这种行为吗？”Bilbo感到一种奇怪的感觉爬上他的脊椎。“袭击什么人？”

“嗯，没有。”Thorin说，抓了抓后颈。“医生说可能会在陌生人身上发生，但是目前为止他没有攻击过任何人。虽然他一直觉得每个人都想杀了他，而且他认为涉及到我的外甥后这变成了某种游戏。并不总是有用，但是至少他们不会把他的指控放在心上，他也会在遣散他们前自己观察，这样至少能提醒他还有有人站在他一边，他也就不会表现出暴力。”

哈比人松了口气，“哦，那就好。”

Bilbo不禁想到，Thorin提起他的父亲选择了他的外甥而不是他自己心中该有多么苦涩，或许Elrond领主送来的药能帮助老国王？如果Thráin可以掌握自己的记忆，更好地控制自己，他就会想起他仅剩的儿子是多么勇猛的战士、合格的领导者。如果没有完全治愈Thráin的办法，至少片刻的清醒能帮助他，特别是明天Thorin加冕的时候。

“我很抱歉让你看到这些。”Thorin说，收拢手臂把Bilbo抱得更紧，“我不想你因为我的家人烦恼，即使不生病受伤他们已经很让人有压力了。”

Bilbo轻笑起来，手放在Thorin的一侧轻轻抚慰，“就像我说的，没关系。我想你应该更担心我的家人，只是你的家人还能用王室怪癖当借口，而我的家人虽然是西部地区最值得尊敬的哈比人，但是他们依然能用善意把人逼疯。”

Thorin温柔地微笑起来，用额头轻触哈比人的。“你的家人妙极了，他们平安幸福是你最大的福气。”

“我也这么觉得，”Bilbo说，闭上双眼呼吸矮人身上传来的气息。“而且他们很快也会成为你的家人，然后你会希望自己从未遇到过我。”

Thorin发出一阵大笑。“上次见到我的时候他们很喜欢我，你的祖母说作为矮人我有双不错的手，应该很擅长园艺。如果不是看到你表亲门红着脸窃笑，我一定会把她的话当真的，我应该为自己的贞操担忧嘛？”

哈比人觉得自己的脸蛋要烧起来了，心中诅咒着亲戚们淫荡的小心思。至少他们没要求看Thorin的脚或者别的部位，否则等一下解释起来就尴尬了，但是评论他的手已经够呛了。

“是的，嗯，别放在心上。”哈比人赶着Thorin追上其他人。“我们坐下聊聊天吧，除非你还要带我去别的地方？”

他们坐在双人沙发上，Bilbo非常怀疑这个位置是他们特意为两人空出来的。Gandalf和精灵一起坐在躺椅是，国王和白袍巫师分别占了一把椅子，Radagast在他们周围绕圈子，嘀咕着什么兔子、小鸟之类的。

“Bilbo，”Gandalf靠过来，“让我来为你介绍几位我非常要好的朋友，我身边这位是罗瑞安的女主人，Galadriel，Celeborn的妻子，罗斯洛立安的共同统治者。”

甜蜜的微笑和含笑的动人双眼，如果不是Thorin正好紧紧抓着他的手，Bilbo差点以为自己会拜倒在她的脚边。

“你——你好，女士。”Bilbo向前微倾想鞠躬致意，之后才记起自己已经坐了下来，幸好Thorin抓得紧。Galadriel亲切地大笑起来，她的笑声像凉夏里响起的银铃般，带着愉悦的清澈旋律。Bilbo可以感到自己的脸尴尬地红了，知道自己在一大群重要的人面前做了蠢事。

“还有你知道的褐袍巫师Radagast，白袍巫师Saruman——伊斯塔利的领导者，圣白议会的首脑。”Gandalf继续道，比划着两人。“他们跟我一样是巫师，都是来参加典礼的。”

“并不是，”Saruman打断他，突然站起来怒视着Gandalf，“我来只是因为你要我帮助你完成你认为……重要的事。现在我们知道我无法提供任何帮助，我感到地平线上掀起了风暴，初雪到来前罗马尼安没有太多安稳日子了。到时候从依鲁伯出发不会太容易，我才不会成为其中一个傻瓜。”

Gandalf对另一个巫师皱起眉。“你不打算留下来对依鲁伯的新国王表示支持？”

Saruman甚至没有费神看一眼Thorin或者Thráin，“他只是众多国王中的一个。”

Bilbo看了眼矮人，估量巫师的话对矮人有什么影响。Thorin的半边脸隐在阴影中，虽然房间里他们周围被水晶折射的火光照得闪闪发亮。他抿着嘴、眉头紧皱，但是Bilbo可以看出矮人蓝灰色的眼中带着明显的伤痛。即使Bilbo没有像现在那么爱Thorin，他也不会坐视不理，巫师无意的评论使怒火在他胸中滋长，给他足够多的勇气站起来反驳对未来国王不公正的评判。然而事实并非如此，Bilbo深爱着Thorin，他发现自己在意识到以前已经跳起来为Thorin辩护。

“但他不是其他任何一个国王！他是Thorin Oakenshield，依鲁伯的统治者，Durin人的国王，夏尔哈比人的同盟！你怎么敢怠慢他，我认为你的话侮辱了我未来的丈夫！”

“Bilbo！”Thorin嘶声说，伸手抓住他。但是哈比人挣扎着甩开，坚定地屹立在巫师面前。比起他的愤怒，Saruman差点被哈比人的话吓到，他眨眨眼，带着空白的表情审视面前的哈比人。

Thráin开始大声笑起来，即使Radagast也停下脚步围观眼前的对峙。

“Bilbo。”Gandalf叹了口气，抬手掩住笑脸。Galadriel别开脸，表情隐在金发中，但是她抖动的肩膀揭示了她无法掩饰的笑意。

“道歉。”Bilbo无视其他人要求Saruman。

白袍巫师张开嘴但是什么也没说，他黑色眉毛紧皱在一起。

Bilbo跺着脚，胸膛气鼓鼓的，他准备把Took和Baggins两边的愤怒一股脑发泄在巫师身上，这时Thorin跳起来伸手捂住他的嘴。Bilbo试图反抗，挣扎着咬了一口矮人的手，Thorin痛呼一声放开了他。

“哦！疼死了。”Thorin哀嚎着甩甩手。

“你活该。”Bilbo怒气冲冲地说，转过头怒视Thorin。

“我没有！我只是想阻止你因为鲁莽犯错。”Thorin低声抱怨着，“原谅我阻止你对伊斯塔利的领导者出言不逊，你可以继续，如果他让你陷入什么非自然的麻烦里时别怪我没提醒你。”

“我没有对他出言不逊，我只是，好吧。”Bilbo若有所思地咬住嘴唇，有点困惑为什么Thorin看起来那么担心，矮人顶撞Radagast的时候可没表现出慌张。“我只是觉得一个那么老、魔力强大的巫师应该更有礼貌，而不是任意得罪未来的国王，跟依鲁伯这样的王国交恶可不是什么明智之举。”

“老！”白袍巫师咳嗽起来。

“呃，”Bilbo转过身面对其他人，“唔……”

“我怎么不知道矮人的倔脾气还会影响到哈比人。”Saruman冷笑着说，从Bilbo和Thorin的争论造成的震惊中恢复过来。

“行啦，Saruman。”Gandalf站起来，把烟斗里的灰烬扣出来。“Baggins先生说出重要的一点，依鲁伯是这片区域中非常重要的王国，虽然我们看到过很多国王坐在他们的王座上，但是那并不意味这我们应该因为隆冬将至惦记家里温暖的拖鞋而忽略一、两个国王。”

“拖鞋。”Radagast笑喷了。

“那与我舒适与否无关，Gandalf。”Saruman低吼，对另一个巫师摇了摇他的法杖。“是时机问题，我还是必须去法贡森林找树人，赶在洛汗人开始一年一度抱怨那些入侵的树木前，跟他们谈谈胡恩的问题。【1】伊顿平原地区也怨声载道，说有奇怪的东西出现，我必须去查看一番。稍后，我必须把红角的管辖权交给格拉顿平原，还要调查一下有关伊兰迪尔之星的谣言。他们说遗失的珠宝被附近的渔夫捡到了，听闻农民拒绝交出珍宝后，刚铎的国王一直忧心忡忡。虽然是件麻烦事，但是我不能不顾其他的责任和研究，把时间花在参加像加冕典礼这样的事情上。”

“或许休息放松一阵对你有好处，Curunir。” Galadriel对他说，她的声音温和安适。“留下来，跟我们一起庆祝，如果一直紧绷着你会过度劳累，忽视了真正重要的东西。”

精灵的话看起来令所有人缓和下来，他们都轻松了不少。Saruman看起来还是不怎么开心，但是比起之前想向Bilbo扔癞蛤蟆，或者用法杖殴打Gandalf的脑袋相比，已经好了很多。

“好吧，我休息一天也无妨。”Saruman小声嘀咕着，重新坐回椅子里。“但是我真的必须尽快离开，你能帮我跟Gwaihir谈谈吗，Gandalf？问问他是否可以替我看管幽暗密林的林地，还有迷雾山谷的南部。”

Gandalf拿出更多烟草，递给Thráin和Radagast，然后才开始填自己的烟斗。“我会跟他说的。”

Bilbo觉得自己完全被无视了，他对白袍巫师挥了挥拳头。“我还是没听到你对Thorin的道歉。”

Thorin呻吟着倒回沙发里。

最后Bilbo终于得到他的道歉，或者类似道歉的东西。Saruman口才极佳，他的词语冗长华丽，Bilbo只能跟上他说的一半词语，但是他确定对方在一系列对矮人选择伴侣品味的侮辱中，提到了过失。哈比人无视对他的侮辱，不想引发比现在更激烈的争吵。于是Thorin与巫师和他的父亲讨论政事时，Bilbo放任自己沉浸在Galadriel和Radagast谈论黄金森林罗斯洛立安生长的灌木是类型的话题中。

这个夜晚非常令人愉快，包括所有发生的细节在内。Thráin甚至还跟Bilbo聊起夏尔丰收的情况，深入地谈论起秋季的估产量，以及他们下一季打算种植什么作物。有时候Bilbo抬头会看到Thorin在看着他们，脸上带着欣慰、放纵的表情，一看就知道心思根本不在白袍巫师的话上。Bilbo会对矮人回以微笑，然后继续跟老国王进行他们的讨论，在Radagast加入他们，谈起幽暗密林发现的坚果和他们习惯在派里放什么的问题时认真倾听。那是一场令人心醉神迷的讨论，因为连Galadriel女士也在使用什么类型的水果和坚果能做出有趣的甜点上发表了自己的意见，他们都被Bilbo挞派制作工序上的知识深深吸引住了。

过了一阵子，Bilbo发现Thorin试图掩住一个呵欠，大声询问时间。Gandalf和其他人一样惊讶他们竟然聊了那么久。即使是看起来除了Galadriel跟谁都处不来的Saruman，在得知他们一起度过了多久之后也难掩惊讶。

“看来我的护卫已经到了。”Galadriel说，一秒钟之后响起了敲门声。Thranduil带领一队精灵护卫走进来，看清房间里的景象后他蓝色的双眼瞪得老大，手指在水晶桌面和金子包裹的家具上流连不已。

“夫人。”Thranduil对他们点点头，“按照约定，我来护送您回房间。”

“谢谢你，Thranduil。”Galadriel对他说，招手示意精灵上前。精灵警卫们看起来有些踌躇，直到Thorin放他们进去。“你真贴心，晚上过得怎么样？能留下来，Legolas高兴吗？”

“是的，夫人，事实上他想跟你谈谈什么他认为非常伤感的事情，而且他拒绝告诉我。”精灵生气地撅着嘴，“此外，迄今为止我们这段逗留的时间非常愉快。”精灵王对Bilbo露出大大的微笑。“特别是在夏尔期间。”

Bilbo觉得他的脸有些发热，Thorin怀疑地在哈比人和精灵间巡视，不快地皱起眉。

“我肯定你会非常愉快。” Galadriel取笑说，对两人挑起一边金色的眉毛。“我很快就会加入你，Thranduil。但是，首先我想单独和Baggins先生说几句话。”

“我？”Bilbo惊讶地说，环顾四周向其他人确认。

把Bilbo与精灵单独留在一起，Thorin看起来不怎么高兴，但是他让其他人去了别的房间，把之前自己在Bilbo身边的位置留给Galadriel坐。她伸出手把Bilbo的手握在自己手中，闪亮的蓝色双眼带着温和的笑意低头看着他。

“夫——夫人？”

“Baggins先生，”Galadriel温柔地说，“我希望跟你谈谈你担忧的事。”

“担忧？”

“它们使你的心布满谜云，你在担心自己无法成为与Thorin王子相称的配偶，尽管你深爱着他。”

“哦，”Bilbo眨眨眼，对她能轻易从他身上得到这些信息大吃一惊，因为他们根本没讨论过任何相关的话题。

深深望进她的双眼就像凝视着星辰，热情、闪耀就像三角洲最明亮的星光【2】，可是又像时间绘成的深潭。他觉得她看透了自己的灵魂，凝视着整个灵魂本质。他感到自己赤裸地站在她面前，把最深的秘密暴露出来，仿佛她比自己的母亲更了解他一样。那种感觉使人胆怯，因为他们才相识不过短短几个小时。

她柔软的双手温和地握着他的，她的皮肤像珍珠般闪着白光。“你应该相信自己Bilbo Baggins，没有人会比你对他的爱更深厚。虽然你并非出身皇室，你的心远比那些我百年间见过的人更加高贵。在他身边你会做的很好，依鲁伯在你的辅助下会更加繁荣昌盛。”

Bilbo低着头，思绪混乱，他试图屏住呼吸。“但——但是，你怎么知道这些？还是说你能看到未来？”

Galadriel歪着头，她金色发丝发出的光芒好像光晕般围绕在周围。“我看透了你的心，Bilbo Baggins，而且我也看透了Thorin Oakenshield。事实上，你们能走到一起是十分罕见的事，如果因为胆怯就放弃会使你痛不欲生。”她伸出手放在他的胸前，放在他猛烈跳动的心窝处。“不要因为你的怀疑而拒绝最奇妙的经历，那是伊露维塔赐予你最美好的命运。你们对彼此的爱将会成为依鲁伯无价的珍宝，只要你能相信你自己。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，精灵女士提出他内心最黑暗角落里藏着的不确定，眼泪不由得在眼角聚集。他毫不怀疑他和Thorin之间的感情，但是他确实担心那远远不够，只有爱无法成为Thorin管理王国的良好助益。有时候到了晚上，那些无眠的夜晚，脑子里会想象如果Thorin跟一个矮人相爱——一个贵族出身的女孩或者男孩，最后成为王后或许会是更好的结果，但是每每想到这里他的心都会疼痛不已。

“但是，如——如果，哦，糟糕。”他大声抽了抽鼻涕，用衣袖擦了把脸。“我不适合帮——帮助他统治王国，我没有受过训练也没有相关的经验。”

她把他拉进怀里，让Bilbo的把头贴着她的前胸。Galadriel夫人闻起来像春天刚刚绽放的花朵，混合着年轻的活力和温暖的朴素。Bilbo突然渴望回到袋底洞，坐在他最喜欢的扶手椅里读他的书，透过窗子看外面茂密的草场和野花。“没有任何人能随时准备好成为领导者，Bilbo Baggins，只有愚人才会那么要求你。”

“我猜也是。”Bilbo轻声附和，依偎进精灵的怀里，感受她的手指在他的卷发间穿梭。

“统治他人的君主并不是要做什么伟大的事，领导他人最纯粹的根本是跟在别人身后。”

Bilbo打了个嗝，“我——我真的不明白那是什么意思。”

Galadriel笑起来，Bilbo觉得她的笑声使他心里豁然开朗。“你会明白的。”

他们那样坐了片刻，罗瑞安的夫人和夏尔的哈比人，就像老朋友一样拥抱在一起，直到Bilbo能控制住自己的眼泪，不再感觉有木桩在敲打他的头。在今晚所有的经历之中，他万万没想到自己会因为跟某个女士谈话而变得格外伤心难过，但是话又说回来了，这个晚上哪件事是按照他设想中进行的。他只是希望跟Thorin共度愉快的晚餐，或许因为他的情诗和Frerin的信掉几滴无伤大雅的眼泪，然后在火炉前纠缠在一起度过剩下的漫长夜晚，最后平安地回到夏尔。Bilbo绝不可能预见到现在这样的情况。

“振作起来。”Galadriel说，撤回身对他露出微笑。“如果不是你的影响，依鲁伯永远无法展现它的潜能，Thorin Oakenshield也不会知道他也有恻隐之心。”

“你只是低估了Thorin。”Bilbo答道，一边用手掌用力摸了摸脸。“他比大家知道的更加聪明、高尚，他自己就能成为伟大的领导者。”

Galadriel站起来，白色的长裙在火光下像鱼鳞般闪烁。她转过身回头看着他，“我没有说他不能，但是有你在他身边，他会成为更好、更伟大的领导者，Bilbo Baggins。勇敢面对，相信你自己。”

哈比人红着脸，除了点头不知该怎么道出他的谢意。没必要否定夫人的断言，但是他绝望地希望她的话是真的。他会尽自己最大的努力，保证依鲁伯上下和他的国王一样开心幸福，即使可能只有时间能给予他需要的信心，不再怀疑自己能力不足。

好像同时收到信号般，Thranduil和Thorin冲进房间，两人边走边争执夏尔的哈比人更喜欢谁。

“——抱孩子，一点儿也不像是你会做的事。”

Thorin面红耳赤，急忙说，“我不得不！我去参加了他亲戚的婚礼！”

Thranduil哼了一声，翘起鼻子。“得了，我也抱了一个，那个婴儿还吐了我一身。”

“婴儿？什么婴儿？”Thorin看起来像是因为婴儿没有像对精灵王那样，顺着肩膀吐一滩而感觉被冒犯了。Bilbo叹了口气，Thorin绝对不会善罢甘休，直到有机会亲自跟Myrtle玩一次为止。如果这个话题一直没玩没了的话，Thorin一定要拿相同的经验来跟Thranduil做比较。

“夫人。”Thorin对Galadriel恭敬地鞠了个躬，看到Bilbo忧心忡忡的样子不禁挑起眉，“Bilbo？”

“我很好。”哈比人对他挥挥手，“等会儿再解释。”

巫师们和Thráin加入他们时又引起一阵骚乱。Thranduil越过Thorin的头顶向Bilbo许诺明天再会，提议让哈比人跟他和他的代表团坐在一起，Bilbo礼貌地回绝了。Thorin愤愤不平地嘟囔着，但是什么都没说，被他父亲建议Galadriel留下过夜的要求分了心，冲过去立即阻止Thráin制造出什么外交危机。Saruman跟Gandalf争辩蘑菇的效果，Radagast从口袋里掏出一只田鼠交谈起来，所以他们几乎忘记了Bilbo的存在，直到哈比人打断他们。虽然脑子感觉像一团棉花，Bilbo还是礼貌地向屋子里所有人告别，然后冲进走廊回到Thorin的房间。

Bilbo气喘吁吁，砰地一声将身后的门甩上，靠在上面，头向后猛地砸在厚重的木门上。Nori——Bilbo不知道他会等着他们，没有听到哈比人进门，为此吓了一跳。

“Bilbo？”

“Nori！”

“你还好吗，小伙子？”Nori抬起手，像是对哈比人展示他没带武器。“发生什么事了？Thorin在哪儿？”

“他——还在那里，”Bilbo用拇指比了比门的方向。“他的父亲……”

Nori的脸都吓白了，“一切还好吗？发生什么了？”

“不，不，不。”Bilbo试着安抚他，“没什么不好的事发生，我只是累垮了，所以先告辞了。我保证Thorin很快就会回来，他只是在跟Thráin的客人告别。”

“哦，”Nori松了口气，哈比人的话打消了他的顾虑。他去掉了伪装，头发恢复成三撮竖起的造型，脱掉了伪装用仆人装换回平时的。Bilbo琢磨着是否需要费神问一下，Bilbo觉得还是等到Thorin然后再询问Nori之前给他的警告是什么意思。他一直对此耿耿于怀，而且矮人的表现又非常可疑。

Thorin突然推门而入，Bilbo被猛地推向前，哈比人被推到在地上双膝着地，而Nori跑过去想抓住他时绊倒在高脚凳上，最后两人四仰八叉倒在地上，Thorin不得不在避免自己也摔倒的情况下帮两人重新站起来。

“Bilbo？Nori？怎么回事？为什么你那么快就离开了？”Thorin一脸困惑地问。

哈比人揉着摔疼的地方，“抱歉，我只是——只是，我不知道，有些疲惫，我猜？”

“精灵说了什么让你难过的话？”Thorin低吼，把Bilbo拉了过去。他的手滑进Bilbo的外套里，放在哈比人的后腰上，轻轻安抚圆润的腰背。

“当然没有，”Bilbo说，闷闷的声音从Thorin的肩膀传出来，“她对我十分友善。”

Thorin轻吻哈比人的太阳穴，收拢双臂紧紧地拥住他，“对今晚的一切，我表示抱歉，事情没有按照我的计划执行，对我们俩来说本来应该是愉快的一天，但是因为我冲动地想把你介绍给父亲彻底毁了。”

“没关系。”Bilbo小声说。他喜爱Thorin的味道，情不自禁地蹭着矮人的脖子，矮人的气息包围下他幸福地闭上双眼，感受无忧无虑的幸福。听到Galadriel的话以后，他觉得除了矮人的怀抱他不想去任何其他的地方。得知他的爱人归来是那么幸福，矮人对Bilbo的感情像他对Thorin一样深厚，但是他内心深处某些吹毛求疵的部分还是忍不住担忧。担心一切不过是童话般的幻想，午夜钟声敲响后他就会从梦中醒来，他们所有的幸福时光会回归到现实的地位中，一切终将化为乌有。

Nori大声清了清喉咙，把Bilbo从思绪里拉出来，回到眼前的状态中。

“是的，好吧，抱歉打扰二位，但是我需要护送Bilbo回夏尔，如果他不想你被恐怖的野兽袭击、伤害的话，Thorin大人。Gimli和精灵王子拦住他以前他已经躲过两次警卫了，我猜他下次进来的时候场面恐怕不会那么令人愉快。”

Bilbo几乎完全忘记了Pumpernickel大人的事，而大猫还在忠于职守。警卫试图拦住大猫的时候，恐怕已经造成了非常严重的破坏。Bilbo本来至少应该给大猫留条信息，让他知道他会晚归的情况和原因。

“哦，天哪，你是对的。”Bilbo说，不禁叹了口气。“我应该在情况变得更糟以前离开。”即使面对威胁，Thorin看起来还是非常不情愿放哈比人离开。他热情地亲吻Bilbo，直到哈比人认为自己的脚趾快要因为愉悦的蜷缩而麻痹时，矮人的大手滑到哈比人的两侧，猛地把他拉进怀里，两人的嘴唇紧紧黏在一起。

“留下，让警卫处理那个野兽，对他们有好处。”

“Thorin！”Bilbo尖叫一声整个人都羞红了，他瞄了眼一旁的Nori，后者尴尬地看着两人。“我不能，那么做不合规矩。”

Thorin低头用额头顶着Bilbo，满怀爱意地对哈比人露出微笑。“对矮人国王来说规矩是什么？留下来，让我把今晚变成更加难忘的回忆。”

Bilbo用力拍打矮人的后背，为Thorin嘴里说出这么露骨荒唐的话大笑起来。“现在已经终身难忘了，如果我直到明早都不回去，你能想象夏尔的人会怎样议论我吗？不是所有人都知道我们订婚的情况。”

“所以，”Thorin说，声音低沉、粗哑，Bilbo感到脊椎跟着一阵颤抖。“随他们说，他们只是嫉妒你现在已经属于我，而他们不再拥有占有你的机会。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo哀诉，Thorin顺着他的颈项和耳朵亲吻时不住扭动。“我该走了。”

一个落在Bilbo唇上绵长、缠绵的亲吻后，Thorin稍稍撤回身，他的双眼带着热情的火焰，看着哈比人从他给予的温柔凝视造成的眩晕中苏醒过来。

“好吧，但是黎明没那么快到来，等到明天我会重新把你带回我的怀抱。”Thorin低声说，灰蓝色的双眼仿佛凝视着Bilbo的灵魂。“今夜我将无疑会孤枕难眠，想象着你的美好，渴望着你把依鲁伯当做自己家的岁月，仅仅关乎你的回忆就能使我餍足不已。”

“Thorin！”Bilbo红着脸大声呻吟，双手紧紧抓住Thorin胸前的衣服。

矮人露出无赖的笑脸，环抱住Bilbo带着他摇摆起来。“明天我要宣布我们订婚的消息，这样你在山里过夜就再也不算是不和规矩的事了。”

“明天你就是国王了。”Bilbo回答，指甲轻轻刮过Thorin的胡茬，矮人快乐地哼哼着，棱角分明的大鼻子亲昵地蹭了蹭Bilbo的。

“是的，”Thorin发出猫一样的咕噜声，“而你将属于我。”

Nori尴尬地清了清喉咙，换来Thorin愤怒的瞪视。

Bilbo叹了口气，推开矮人，“明天见。”

“明天。”Thorin点点头，手臂沉重地落在身体两侧。

Bilbo不记得Nori怎么护送他离开Thorin的房间，走过蜿蜒好像没有尽头的走廊，他的心绪恍惚，一直在想着Nori抓着他的胳膊带他出门前，Thorin最后留给他那个饱含爱意的亲吻。事实上他们几乎已经出了孤山，Bilbo才从神游中警醒，因为Nori向他们面前的人大喊起来。

“你怎么敢！”

“哥哥！”Ori尖叫一声，嘴唇立刻离开Dwalin的。看来Thorin不是唯一个计划浪漫夜晚的人，如果两人乱七八糟的衣服还不能说明问题的话。虽然走廊里偏僻的凹室不是Bilbo会认为浪漫的约会地点。

Nori放开Bilbo的胳膊，拔出背后的匕首，用库兹都语对Dwalin低吼起来，Ori在昏黄的灯光下红透了脸。

“Nori！”Ori大喊，声音里满是羞耻和震惊，脸埋在双手里。Dwalin翻了个白眼，从背后拉出一把巨大的锤子。

“决斗直到见到第一滴血？”他满不在乎地问，巨大的武器在双手间抛来抛去。

Nori看起来无动于衷，“直到一方死亡。”他嘘声说。

“哥哥，不！”Ori喊道，走进两个矮人之间。“我厌倦了遮遮掩掩，但是Dwalin和我，我们是真心相爱的。你不能杀了他，因为……好吧，我们打算从现在开始永远在一起，如果他死了我怎么办。”

“感谢你的声明。”Dwalin抱怨着， Ori认为他无法打倒自己的哥哥让他有点儿沮丧。

Nori怒发冲冠，“爱？你以为你恋爱了？和这个……这个rukhsul menu（半兽人的儿子）！”

“喂！”Dwalin大喊，一副被冒犯了的表情。

Ori点点头，叉腰站在原地，做出一副要从哥哥手里保护Dwalin的姿态。“是的，现在你可以接受或者不接受，但是我不会再放任你对Dwalin的偏见影响我们在一起的决定。我不再是小孩子了，你不能永远把我和外面的世界隔离开。我想和Dwalin在一起，不管你说什么都无法阻止我。”

Bilbo惊讶地眨眨眼，年轻矮人坚定的信念让他大吃一惊。他不知道Ori对Dwalin的感情那么炽烈，对他来说两的矮人对彼此的爱慕看起来一直是那么平和、普通。一种陌生的冲动在Bilbo的心中绽放出奇异的花朵，Ori的话给他带来突如其来的鼓舞。他感到自己的决心越来越坚定，他知道自己该做什么了。

Nori大声笑起来，声音空洞，充满愤怒。“真的？Dori知道你的决定吗？”

“呃，”哥哥的话使Ori卡住了，“现在还不知道。”

“哦，真的。”这个消息看来让Nori很高兴，他对两人露齿而笑，牙在黑暗的光线下闪烁着诡异的光芒。“所以你不仅仅是背着我偷偷摸摸跟Dwalin鬼混，还有我们的哥哥？如果你让我逮到机会向Dori抱怨，让他知道你跟警卫队长这些勾当恐怖就没什么好果子吃了，至少我能迅速、没有痛苦地解决了他。”

“好吧，唔，”Bilbo说，橙色头发矮人变得这样嗜血着实让他吓了一跳。“我想我可能忘带东西了，哦……我的睡袍，在Thorin房里。我去去就回，然后我可以自己回家。”

“好的，好的。”Nori点点头，全部注意力都在Dwalin身上。如果能用视线把对方烧成灰的话，Nori非常乐意勇敢地尝试。“我不得不处理这个……害虫，之后我会赶上你的。”

“拜托，不用费心了。”Bilbo说，溜着边离开一伙人。Ori用恳求的目光看着哈比人，但是很快被Dwalin打算拉开他的举动分了心。Dwalin和Nori开始围着对方绕圈子，在大厅里清出一块场地准备开始决斗。

“把你肮脏的爪子从我弟弟身上拿开。”Nori大喊。

“你弟弟喜欢我肮脏的爪子在他身上。”Dwalin嘲弄地回击。

“Dwalin！”Ori大叫，抽了大个矮人的肩膀一把。

争论还在继续，Bilbo趁机快速走开，他们喊叫的回声在走廊里格外响亮，直到他转过最后的弯角，一切像突然切断了一样。他真的希望事情没有继续恶化到有人受伤的情况，但是那种情况下Bilbo能为Ori和Dwalin做的事微乎其微。他们真的应该知道在那样的敞开空间发泄激情可能会被任何人碰到，更何况其中之一可能是Ori的哥哥。

片刻之后Bilbo站在Thorin的门外，不知道他是该敲门还是偷偷潜进去给他个惊喜，随后Galadriel的话再次提醒了他。

“勇气，没错。”Bilbo对自己喃喃自语，整了整外套，拉了拉袖子。“机不可失，失不再来。”

没有停下来敲门，Bilbo一气呵成推开了大门。门撞在墙上，在安静的房间里发出一身巨响，害得在壁炉前休息的Thorin掏出他的剑。

“谁竟然胆敢——Bilbo？你回来做什么？”

Bilbo咬住下唇，知道自己的耳朵变红了，他关上身后的门。

“Bilbo？”Thorin歪着头，好奇地看着哈比人开始慢慢解开自己的外套的扣子。

“好吧，嗯，我觉得既然我们已经正式订婚了，那么留下过夜也没什么坏处。”即使在房间的对面，Bilbo还是能看到Thorin的喉结随着吞咽滑动。“只要明天让所有人都知道就好了。”Bilbo甩掉他的外套，向前迈了一步。“其他人会明白的。”

Thorin的膝盖颤抖，不得不依靠椅子的支持才能站稳。“你——你……”Thorin结巴着说。

Bilbo透过留海偷看矮人，把他的辫子别在耳后，以便他解开领口的纽扣。

“不是只有我一个人着急，是吗？我以为你想让我留下来？”

“不，我是说——是的！留下，拜托！”

看起来Thorin的心里涌起了惊涛骇浪，他冲过去把Bilbo抱进怀里。他抱起他的哈比人旋转起来，Bilbo环住矮人的颈项不禁咯咯笑起来，低头不断在他脸上落下一个又一个亲吻。

“夏尔会有流言蜚语吗？”

“毫无疑问，”Bilbo回答，迅速在Thorin脸上落下一个亲吻。他撤回身看着Thorin的双眼。“但是随他们怎么说，我今晚只是想跟你在一起。”

Thorin低吼一声，托着Bilbo的屁股把他举起来，哈比人不得不用腿缠住他才能保持住平衡。矮人国王毫不费力地带着哈比人回到他的卧室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】I still have to find the Ents in Fangorn and talk to them about the Huorns before the Rohirrim make their yearly grievance about the ever encroaching trees. Ents：树人；Fangorn：法贡森林；Huorns：胡恩，一些近似于树木的树人。  
> 【2】like the brightest of Earendil’s starlights，这里作者可能有个误会或者把什么词记混了，因为Earendil其实是Elrond父亲的名字，并不是一个地名。但是我搜索以后，找不但更加温和的地名，尤其是靠近夏尔可以看到很多星星的地方，实在没有什么概念，于是用比较接近词缀的Egladil代替，那里是罗斯洛利安的一个地方，译名：三角洲。


	35. 三十五、~Night~ 长夜漫漫

Bilbo的头撞进毛茸茸的被子里，不禁呵出一口气，“噢！慢点儿。”他提醒Thorin，胡乱摸索着爬向床头。

“慢点儿？”Thorin粗声说，猛地扯开外套，毫不在意地扔在一边。“Bilbo，我的珍宝，需要我提醒你需要安抚一个矮人嘛。一个等待与你肌肤相亲近一个世纪的矮人。‘慢’可能不适合这次冒险。”

Bilbo羞红了脸，心跳跟着加速，他怕自己可能会晕倒。Thorin的话点燃了他的激情，看着矮人撕掉身上的衣服、手指摸索着他马甲上小小的纽扣时发出低吼，哈比人试着保持呼吸平稳。“嗨，让我来。”Bilbo说，厚着脸皮把Thorin拉到两腿之间。

Thorin叹息着，好像Bilbo的协助是甜蜜的安慰。他从床上爬起来，投入Bilbo的怀抱，双手捧起Bilbo的臀部，不断推挤着。“你真冷静，而我抖得像树叶一样。”

Bilbo低咒，把注意力集中在Thorin马甲的纽扣上。“不，我不是。”他知道如果自己多看矮人一眼，那根弦就会崩断，不管之前构建的镇定、沉着如何紧固，他会瞬间投降，沉溺于内心滋长的情感风暴中。他的身体里燃烧着熊熊火，仿佛仅仅需要一根针就能刺透辛苦搭建的堡垒，像潮水般将Thorin淹没。他专心地应对纽扣，假装成对待乏味单调的例行公事，极力避免幻想衣服下面有多么值得称赞的景象。

“你以前做过吗？”Thorin问，他的大手收回来抚摸着哈比人的大腿。Bilbo脚踝上的毛发立了起来，仿佛期待着将要发生的事一样。他急不可耐地想要跟Thorin肌肤相亲。

“给你脱衣服？”Bilbo戏谑地挑起眉问。

Thorin哼笑一声，双手向上滑动，抓住哈比人的臀部。“不，这个，我们打算做的。”

Bilbo把最后一个纽扣穿出扣眼，帮助Thorin脱下来。“如果有的话呢？”

矮人停顿了很长一段令人不安的时间才回答。这段时间，Bilbo担心不禁有些担忧，是否以处子之身爬到Thorin的床上真的重要嘛。新婚的哈比人必须保持贞洁并不是一个必要的约束，但是Bilbo在书里面读到过，人类的皇族有时候必须保持贞洁，才能成功地与其他王国结下盟约。他突然害怕矮人有相同的规定。Thorin是皇室继承人，可能对未来的配偶有诸多要求，Bilbo可能会无法满足。

“我——我有过一些经验。”Bilbo承认，低头看着Thorin床上被子的图案。“我的意思是，嗯，我没有完全的经验。年轻的时候像所有哈比人一样有些胡来。在夏尔并不算是坏事，虽然不该在婚前把自己陷入那样的情况。我很抱歉，如果你——”

“Bilbo，”Thorin打断他，托起哈比人的下巴，“不需要为任何过去的事向我道歉，不管你是像依鲁伯山顶的白雪一样纯洁、未经碰触，还是像戴尔远近闻名、技术娴熟的娼妓——”

“Thorin！”Bilbo尖叫一声，被矮人的话吓呆了。

Thorin扭动着眉毛继续道，“虽然我承认通过那样的训练，你对我的渴望也不会衰减分毫，事实上，如果能拥有那样技艺的爱人也算是神对我的恩宠。我听说有那样的技巧，只用舌头就能让你身上的毛都——”

Bilbo伸手到身后，抓起一个靠在床头的枕头摔在Thorin的脸上。“闭嘴，你只是让我感觉更糟糕了！”

Thorin大笑起来，灵巧地躲开攻击，滚到哈比人的身边。矮人的头发像黑色的光晕般在他的周围旋开，更加凸显双眸亮蓝的色调和取笑Bilbo时面颊的红晕。房间里前一刻紧张的气氛瞬间烟消云散。

“为什么我的话让你感觉更糟，ghivashel（我的珍宝）？”

“我不知道你希望我是怎样的。”Bilbo喃喃地说，一边摆弄枕头上松脱的线头，感受手掌下丝绸的细滑。他本来对这方面的事信心十足，但是遇到Thorin就变得不一样了。“你希望有一个经验丰富的爱人，还是完全没有经验的？现在我无法确定能否满足你的要求。”

“Bilbo，”Thorin收起笑意柔声说。他握住Bilbo的手腕，将他拉低。“不管是怎样，你都令我欣喜，你只需要做你自己，那是我唯一所求。我不在乎我们相遇前你跟谁躺在一起，那样评判你是苛刻、不切实际的。如果我像一个未经世事的小伙子一样触摸你，不会让你感到不满足吗？虽然我跟男女都能尽享欢愉。”

“但是……”Bilbo没有继续说下去，在Thorin把他拉进怀里后尽情感受矮人的温暖。Thorin毫无预警地靠过来亲吻他时，心漏跳了一拍。Bilbo屏住呼吸，慢慢地眨了眨眼，他的双目对上Thorin的，看到了真诚。“好——好吧，我知道了。”

矮人满意地哼哼着，抚触Bilbo的前额，梳理他的卷发。“我们可以一起学习如何取悦对方，我问这个问题只是为了让我们的第一次顺利完成。如果你从未经历过，我担心我会太粗鲁，我怕因为自己无止尽的渴望把你累垮。”

“哦！”Bilbo吸了口气，感觉心要从嘴里跳出来了。“哦，嗯，不会，没关系。我不介意你的……渴望，听起来不错。”

Thorin微笑起来，眼睛周围紧张的线条也柔和了许多。“很好。”

Bilbo和Thorin凝视着彼此，此刻仿佛无限延伸至永恒，矮人咧开嘴露出傻瓜兮兮的笑脸，哈比人脸上带着愉悦的红晕。因为发现他们的爱同样为彼此着想，Bilbo的心被幸福感安抚了。床上运动如果掺杂毫无道理的期待会变得十分尴尬，所以得知Thorin没有为过去的经历生气，Bilbo感到由衷的欣慰。

Bilbo宽慰地舒了口气，感受着那双大手穿过他的发丝，摩挲着他的尖耳朵。作为回报，他用指甲轻刮矮人从衬衫领口露出的胸毛，成功得到矮人喜悦的呻吟。作为矮人，Thorin比哈比人毛发汹涌，但是Bilbo发现自己享受这些。他的毛发柔软，虽然比哈比人脚上的毛来的稀疏，但是手指可以不受阻碍地自由穿行。他发现自己有些着迷，在还有其他更吸引人的情况摆在眼前时，花费了过多的时间摆弄那些毛发。如果不是Thorin抓起他的手，把他们的手指缠在一起，他不会想到停下来。矮人汗湿的手掌贴着Bilbo的，他的注意力才终于转开了。

“很高兴你能回来找我。”他边说边亲吻Bilbo的指节。

“我也是。”Bilbo轻声说，对矮人回以微笑。Nori显然有其他事情需要烦心，应该不会想到确认Bilbo的行踪。

Thorin放开他的手，翻到他的身上，他的头发像黑色的帘幕般包围住两人，在矮人的脸上打下一片阴影。感受着矮人手臂上的老茧，Bilbo满意地叹息着。他闭上双眼，汲取矮人令人愉悦的气息，混合着汗水、香料和金属味。这种气息非常独特，稍微有些刺激、浓烈。随着呼吸徘徊在Bilbo的舌尖，深入铭刻在脑海里。

“你分心了。”Thorin说，他的声音低沉。Bilbo睁开眼，撞见爱人蓝灰色热切的视线。

“没有，”Bilbo答道，伸出双臂环上Thorin的颈项，“我的脑子里都是你。”他将Thorin拉低，他们的双唇轻轻碰触，起初是简单的亲吻，紧接着就转变成跟简单毫不相干的激烈。

Bilbo的手探入Thorin的衬衫， 为Thorin结实的肌肉而惊叹。他甚至不知道这样的地方也能有如此景象。在他过去的荒诞岁月中，从未遇到过像他的矮人这样的。哈比人都是轻柔的，舒适的生活让他们的肚腹丰满，但Thorin不是。他的臂膀坚实充满力量，他的大腿粗壮，体力强劲，身体任何一部分都不会让人以为矮人国王虚度年华、无所事事。Bilbo如此享受Thorin的怀抱，从哈比人纤细的情感来看，在某种程度上算是危险、需要警惕的情况。这一切与他全部人生经历相悖，但是他不在乎。

“嗯。”Bilbo轻哼着，他们的舌头起舞时发出湿润的声响。矮人咕哝着整个压在他身上，几乎把Bilbo胸膛里的空气挤空。

“抱歉。”Thorin贴着他丰满的嘴唇说。他试图起身，打算不间断亲吻而重新撑起肘，但是Bilbo向下伸手抓住矮人的硬挺，把他扯了下来。“Bilbo，”Thorin哼哼着，摇摆着沉浸于哈比人舒适的触碰。

Thorin的粗壮磨蹭着他的大腿内侧，Bilbo感到肚腹升起一团热气，勾引着他跟着一起觉醒。分开双唇，Bilbo的舌头探入矮人嘴里，一边摇摆着臀部，一边加深亲吻。Bilbo渴望他的手重回Thorin的硬挺，看着矮人的表情因他带来释放的欢愉而变换。他想把控制权牢牢握在手里，将一切化成千百万碎片，将他们之间燃起的欲火化作地狱烈焰，把依鲁伯烧成灰烬。

“马哈尔。”Thorin诅咒着，他的双手笨拙地拉扯开哈比人的外套，急切地想要碰触里面的肌肤。他的指尖划过Bilbo的锁骨，双手捧起哈比人的脸，加深亲吻，直到两人缺氧、几近晕眩。

“脱。”Bilbo喘息着，疯狂地拉扯着Thorin身上仍然遮掩着肉体的松散裤子和薄薄内衣。“脱下来，我想看。”

笑声从Thorin紧贴他的胸膛传来，看来哈比人热情的命令取悦了矮人。“好吧，好吧，等一下，让我——”Thorin的声音被Bilbo从头上扯掉的衬衫截断了，他的头发因为静电竖了起来。“好吧……”Thorin没有继续说下去，坐起身以便解开他的腰带。

Bilbo甚至没有费力气坐起来，他飞快地解开扣子，甩掉衣服。只要拉开腰带他的外衣和衬衫很容易除掉，他利落地踢开裤子，没有被床单缠住。Thorin探出床脱鞋的时候，他几乎已经全裸。

“需要帮助吗？”他取笑地问，挑衅地探出身，Thorin目瞪口呆地看着他，手里还拎着一只拖鞋。

Thorin哼了一声，摇摇头从恍惚中恢复过来。“哈比人，”他抱怨着，弯腰继续跟他剩下的鞋奋战，给Bilbo提供了良好的风景。

被Thorin吃惊的表情所鼓舞，Bilbo毫不迟疑在矮人国王的床上放松下来。放松脚趾，伸展四肢，尽量卖弄他的资本。他的阴茎只是半勃，所以Bilbo轻抚几下。

“我应该把你绑起来，”Thorin在他身后低吼，把衣服和鞋子从肩膀上甩开，随后赤裸着爬上床。“你就不能像个战利品一样躺下，满足我的幻想。”

“听起来很有趣，”Bilbo带着淘气的微笑说。Thorin打开他的双腿时，他只是做做样子地抵抗一下，矮人的大手掌爱抚哈比人的膝盖窝，将他毛茸茸的小腿举起来搭在肩膀上。

带着期待的红晕，Bilbo紧张地抬起手，抓住床头板。这个姿势让他感觉毫无保留，完全敞开任Thorin审阅。但是Thorin的表情带着慵懒的兴味，他的目光在Bilbo的身上流连，像对待绝世珍宝一样。当Thorin的目光从他的肚子扫向腹股沟，他停留了更久凝视。究竟是什么抓住的矮人注意力，Bilbo几乎开始感到焦虑，于是循着他的目光看去。那里，在矮人张开的大腿和Bilbo勃起间不足一寸的地方，是Thorin骄傲高耸的阴茎。即使没有任何碰触，前液却使它闪闪发亮。

“哦，”Bilbo惊叹，鸡皮疙瘩跟着竖起。印象相当深刻。有时候他需要花些时间才会到达那个点，往往包含很多爱抚，但是Thorin看起来已经准备好了，随时蓄势待发。Bilbo思索矮人是否保持这个状态有段时间了。

“紧张？”Thorin问，收回视线对上Bilbo的双眼。他的双手抚上哈比人的大腿，不慌不忙地按摩着紧绷的肌肉，好像在消除他的顾虑。他的视线再次回到哈比人的阴茎，但是他至少知道说话时看着Bilbo的眼睛。“我们可以等，如果你需要的话。”在卧室昏暗的灯火下，他的双眼是那么明亮。Bilbo的小腹绷紧，他知道如果他需要Thorin就会停下来，但是显然他并不想。矮人的保证只是让他更加坚定自己的信念，他的呼吸几乎被夺走。此刻除了在这里——Thorin的床上，整个中土没有一寸土地是他渴望存在的地方。

“不，不。”Bilbo飞快地边说边摇摇头，随着动作辫子上的珠饰敲打着他的太阳穴。他不是为他们要做的事感到紧张，只是Thorin完全勃起时的尺寸让他有些吃惊。即使半裸，看起来他的身躯也能把Bilbo整个裹起来，而现在赤身裸体，看起来更像一头巨大的野兽。

他冷静的双眸循过Bilbo的身体，Thorin低喃道，“我不想让你害怕我，特别是在这种时候。”

“唔，不是……我不害怕你。”

“很好。”

Thorin在哈比人毛茸茸的脚踝处摩擦着他的下巴，胸膛里传出一阵猫一样满足的咕噜声。这种触感下Bilbo的后背传来一阵颤栗，阴茎也跟着轻颤，焦虑淹没在温暖中。那是一种暗示，一种Bilbo从未在过去的伴侣身上得到过的温柔、亲密的感觉。年轻时他总是想要尽快释放，很少涉及感情便伸出友善的手。他的经验来自少女和少部分少年，即使他们之中的佼佼者相比之下也显得粗浅、贫瘠，在他和Thorin开始的部分就让那些记忆失色。没有人像Thorin这样饱满热爱、关切或者激情地碰触他。

“你有润滑的东西吗？”Bilbo问，期待不禁使他颤抖起来。

Thorin点点头，翻开抽屉拿出一个嵌满宝石的油瓶。Bilbo的腿从他的肩膀滑下来，攀住矮人的屁股，给他留出足够的空间而不会挤到哈比人。Thorin润湿两根手指，立刻戳进哈比人紧致的入口。

“小心点儿，”Bilbo尖叫，冰冷的手指让他有些退缩。“有段时间没使用了。”

Thorin顿住了，一副提心吊胆的样子。“抱歉。”

“没关系。”Bilbo紧张地打了个嗝，抬起手臂圈住Thorin的颈项，将他拉入一个亲吻。“温柔一点儿，拜托。如果一味横冲直撞，我们无法俩人一起享受到快乐。”

Thorin好脾气地咕哝着，被亲吻搞得心烦意乱。他灵巧的手指找到哈比人的勃起，将冰冷的油涂在他发疼的硬挺上。碰触让Bilbo呻吟出声，弓起背拱进Thorin巨大的手里，爱抚舒缓了双腿间即将燃烧的热欲。矮人轻笑起来，轻柔啃咬Bilbo的下唇，手上更加用力握紧，上下撸动起来。

“啊！那——”Bilbo发出一声喘息，大腿紧紧攀住Thorin的臀部。

“给我，”Thorin说，随着嘴唇发出一声湿润的啵声撤回身，看起来一点儿也没有抱歉的意思。

Bilbo试图瞪回去，但是他被欲望淹没，甚至无法对矮人国王眯起眼。取而代之，他拉扯着Thorin的头发将他拉下来，没有继续计划的亲吻，反而啃咬矮人圆圆的耳朵。Thorin发出一声呻吟，倒在Bilbo身上，只有一只颤抖的手支撑着整个身躯。哈比人露出得意的微笑，嘴唇刷过Thorin汗湿的下巴和脖颈。他停下来在矮人的下巴正下方制造一个吻痕，明天早晨的典礼上一定会非常醒目。

“这里，”Bilbo满意地说，双手亲昵地顺着Thorin的脊椎爱抚，直到臀窝用指甲轻戳。矮人猛地闭上双眼，咬紧牙关，仿佛承受着什么痛苦一般。Bilbo继续挂着得意的笑容，“现在所有人都将知道国王前一晚做了什么丢脸的事了。”

Thorin笑起来，拇指扫过Bilbo的龟头，得到一声不连贯的啜泣作为回答。“如果我的手裹着你的阴茎时，你还能说出一个完整的句子，那么说明我做得还不够。”

Bilbo大笑起来，Thorin的手收紧时头向后甩去。“抱歉，抱歉，赶快继续让我说不出话。”

“哈比人。”Thorin抱怨着，把Bilbo的取笑当做一个挑战。他低头亲吻Bilbo的锁骨，湿润的舌头蜿蜒，在哈比人的胸前画了个圈，最后来到一侧乳头。随后，他用牙齿戏谑地轻咬，Bilbo像被一道闪电击中般，整个身躯绷紧，脚趾也因为突如其来的感官蜷缩起来。他开始喘息，瞪大眼低头看着Thorin的头顶，矮人国王亲吻、揉捏两侧乳首，测试Bilbo的不同反应。看到哈比人在他的掌控下不断扭动，不禁挑起眉。

“你这里很敏感。”Thorin默默记下。声音的振动伴随着湿润的舌头一起袭向乳首，Bilbo拱起后背，推着Thorin的肩膀，好像要挣脱一样。Bilbo无法抵抗叠加的快感——来得太多太猛。或许只有一种他可以忍耐更久，但是他的感觉已经到达了极限，双球紧绷，高潮随时就会来临。

“求——求你。”Bilbo哭喊着，试图吸进更多空气，“等等——啊！”

仿佛从他的恳求中感觉到他的弱点，Thorin放开哈比人备受蹂躏的乳头，扑向他的双腿间。他火热的呼吸越过Bilbo发抖的腹部，在哈比人的耻毛处落下一吻，布满胡茬的下巴擦过Bilbo的龟头。

“Thorin！”Bilbo发出嘶嘶声，感觉就像站在悬崖边，随时会轰然倒下。“你——你不能！”

“我不能做什么？”Thorin问，好像故意惹恼他一样亲吻Bilbo大腿柔软的皮肤。“我不能给我的唯一带来快乐？我不能享受跟你做爱？我不能让你在我嘴里释放？”

他的面颊在发热，Bilbo摇了摇头，“我想你可能喜欢……唔，油……”他没有继续说下去，视线从Thorin专心的表情转向湿润、闪亮、仍然包围着他勃起的手上。

“啊，”Thorin吸了口气，拇指压住Bilbo阴茎顶端的小孔。Bilbo呜咽着，试图不要全神贯注在感官上。“下次，”Thorin叹息着，突然一个想法冒出来。“你信任我吗？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，突然的问题让他有些反应不过来，“是的？”

Thorin皱起眉，作为一个国王躺在那里做出这样的表情有些过分讨人喜欢。“是吗？”

“当然！”哈比人大喊。

“很好，那么也会欣然我给予你的快感？”

“Thorin，这又是什么？”Bilbo问，他的情绪从激情变成恼怒。双手这样抚弄哈比人的时候，讨论Bilbo的信任问题真的不是时候。矮人应该分清先后顺序。

Thorin叹了口气，胸膛在他腿上起伏。最糟的是，可能也是最不可饶恕的是，他放开了Bilbo的阴茎，收回手在床单上擦了擦剩下的残油。“如果你不信任我，我可以……”

挫败的甩甩手，Bilbo几乎是在咆哮，“哦，一如啊，好吧！我信任你！想干什么就干什么吧，我就躺在这儿等着你想怎么浪费时间就怎么浪费，你这令人发火的矮人！”

哈比人的恼火好像让他感到很有趣，Thorin对他露出完美的笑容。大手捧起Bilbo的屁股，紧紧抓住哈比人的两侧。“谢谢你，我不会让你后悔投降的。”

“什么？我投降——”Bilbo刚要开口，Thorin用他不可思议的蛮力把哈比人翻了一圈。Bilbo的脸压进枕头，他挣扎起来，脚跟矮人的肚子亲密接触时，Thorin发出一声闷哼。

“Thorin！”Bilbo发出一声吼叫，准备好好教训矮人一番。说真的，就不能先打声招呼，再把Bilbo像玩具一样整个翻过来。那才是恰当的举动，好像不管性还是其他事Thorin只会用他的肌肉和蛮力考虑一样。但是如果不通知一声，Thorin就打算把他扔来扔去，Bilbo一点儿也不觉得享受。

“你这该死的白痴，为什么——啊！”突然空气全部消失了，Thorin分开他的臀瓣，嘴唇落在某个绝对不该落的地方。Thorin舔过皱褶，舌尖越过双球直达臀缝，热流汇集在Bilbo的腹部。

Bilbo哽咽着发出无声的尖叫，被感官彻底淹没。Thorin占据了他全部心神，几乎无法压抑呻吟颤抖着从双唇间流泻而出。在夏尔从未有人敢做这么……下流的行为。Bilbo呜咽着，Thorin的行为起初还让他有些拘谨，但是很快Thorin的舌头在他的小洞中舔舐的感觉压倒了一切，使他整个人化成一滩浆糊，身体完全放松下来，为Thorin的服务彻底敞开。

床跟着Thorin够什么东西的动作倾向一边，接着一根沾满油的手指压了进去。Bilbo是那么放松，起初没有注意到戏弄的碰触，他的神智模糊，充满情欲的迷雾。如果Thorin一直继续下去，他可以肯定，就算现在有一队士兵冲进卧室逮捕他，他也不会有任何反应。

“哦——哦，”Bilbo呢喃着，向后推出臀部，吞没Thorin的手指时，不由得咬住拳头。Thorin的嘴和手指的完美配合使他不住前后摇摆，推挤着柔软的床单，在腹部留下斑斑点点的前液。这种感觉是那么美妙，Bilbo几乎无法相信自己会责备Thorin这样的行为。

Thorin的胡茬刮过他臀瓣上柔软的皮肤，将一波又一波令人沉醉的触感传上脊椎。他的舌头在手指旁边摇摆、按压。在那里花了相当长的时间，发出淫靡的声响，用嘴唇和舌头创造出华丽的艺术。另一根手指放了进去，Thorin收回嘴，另一只手伸下去抚弄Bilbo的勃起。

“啊，啊，”Bilbo啜泣着，膝盖颤抖得几乎无法承受自身的重量。Thorin棱角分明的大鼻子爱抚他的后背，轻声哼唱着仿佛在安抚一头野兽。Bilbo在Thorin的手指上操弄着自己，屏住呼吸舒展开。“Thor——Thorin，”他恳求道，“求你，别让我出来，我不能——没有你在里面不行，我想让我们……啊……一起。”

Thorin的呻吟好像承受着莫大的痛苦，他挪向哈比人的时候床也跟着倾向一侧。Thorin柔软的嘴唇顺着哈比人的脊柱蜿蜒而上，直到他沉重的呼吸到达Bilbo的耳畔。他的两根手指继续在Bilbo体内动作，因为Thorin使用的油可以到达深处，而他的另一只手离开Bilbo的阴茎，向他的胸部滑去，用拇指和食指轻轻揉捏他的乳头。Bilbo不得不用力咬住嘴唇，防止可能发出的任何声响。

“Bilbo，我的珍宝。”Thorin灼热的呼吸抵在Bilbo汗湿的皮肤低声呢喃，“你会允许我这样做？”

Thorin的手指按压里面的那个点，Bilbo把脸压进枕头，大声呻吟出声，他的整个身躯向前猛拉，好像被这个动作震撼到一样。Thorin跟着他向前，矮人毛发浓密的胸膛紧挨着他的后背，硕大、湿润的阴茎贴着Bilbo的臀部。

渴望在谋杀着他，Bilbo不认为他还可以承受更多折磨，“求你，”他呜咽着，感到泪水刺痛眼角。“Thorin……我不能……我需要……”

随着Thorin的一声低吼，Bilbo发出一声可怜的哭喊，矮人撤回了手指。过量的油从哈比人的双臀间流淌出来，滑过双球，落在揉成一团的床褥上。Thorin非常勤奋地避免Bilbo体会到痛苦，粗大的手指为了顺畅地在哈比人体内滑动用了大量润滑。如果从Bilbo不住颤抖的身体来看，或许有些过于勤奋了。哈比人感到筋疲力尽，而他们甚至还没有开始主要的部分。

“你想要……”看到Bilbo弓起背，展开自己，Thorin的话变成一声呻吟。

“像这样，”Bilbo轻声说，红着脸回头越过肩膀瞥向Thorin。

“马哈尔，怜惜我。”矮人呜咽着，双手捧住哈比人的臀部，坐了下来。房间里充满他粗重的呼吸，性事酸涩的气味弥散在空气里。Thorin的拇指抵住Bilbo的小洞，探进去然后轻轻拉开，他的凝视使得羞耻的暴露感也让Bilbo为之愉悦。Bilbo扭动下身，催促他的矮人加快动作。

Thorin的阴茎一碰触他的入口，Bilbo便贴着传单呻吟起来，汗水顺着太阳穴流过前额，没入凌乱、汗湿的卷发里。Thorin试验性地向内推进，把前液涂抹在哈比人的会阴处，然后才拉回来将半根没入。Bilbo被惊人的扩张感扼住呼吸，紧接着深吸一口气，试图放松下来。

“Megrîfatzu Yaumala【1】，”Thorin的嗓音饱含激情和欲望，库兹都语在他耳畔呢喃，随着缓慢的动作不经意流露出母语，一次次推进也变得越来越深，直到他发热的身躯紧贴Bilbo的后背，完全进入哈比人。

Thorin给他在几秒钟的适应时间，接着开始稳固的节奏，轻柔的推进和良久的逗留，让Bilbo慢慢松弛下来。他的动作温柔，关怀备至、心思细腻，确保Bilbo得到同样的享受。他花了很长时间让Bilbo重新硬起来，一边用稳健的速度操弄哈比人一边慷慨地抚弄，整个过程中都在亲吻Bilbo的肩膀，用库兹都语对着他的皮肤呢喃着甜言蜜语。

“Thorin，”Bilbo叹息，矮人的龟头轻触体内最脆弱的一点，在激情滋长中将他推上一波波欲望的浪潮，享受着Thorin在他身体内的快感，几乎没顶。

来自Thorin的第一次猛力推进使得Bilbo的膝盖跌倒在床上，他的双手伸向头顶，防止头撞在床头板上。他尖叫、呻吟，不敢相信自己竟然会有这样的反应，但是他不羞于承认他喜欢这些。他感到后穴紧紧抓住Thorin的硬挺，渴望再次得到同样的快感。

“操——抱歉！”Thorin强压欲火，重新把Bilbo拉回去，停了几秒想要缓和依然紧缩的触感。

“Thorin！”Bilbo哭喊，他的指甲像爪一样扣住床单。

Thorin发出一声野兽的咕噜声，好像无法正常呼吸般，他粗糙的大手抓住Bilbo的侧腰，把他向上提起，不知用了什么方法，Thorin探向更深处。

“啊——啊！哦，那——那是……”Bilbo不知该如何形容，词语像春天的小鸟一样飞过脑海，太快无法捕捉，太远无法掌控。“……那很好，”他说。很好，非常好。

之后一切开始加速，温柔不再，取而代之是凶猛的攻击，看起来简直完美得不真实。矮人毫不松懈地推进，放纵欲望，直到Bilbo感到疼痛开始积累，发出乱七八糟的呻吟。白噪音充斥着Bilbo的耳道，唯一可以正常运作的感知就是Thorin充满时带来的满足感。他知道他无法坚持太久，他向阴茎伸出手，随着Thorin啃咬他的后背以及顶动的节奏用力抚弄。

Bilbo咬住下唇，承受着矮人的体重。“求你，”他祈求道，身体绷紧时昂起头。“我要……”高潮到来前只有微小的预警，立刻浸透身下的床单。他大声喘息，胸膛绷紧，极力想把凉爽的空气吸进灼热的体内。他不住颤抖，对一切感官过分敏感，Bilbo向前爬去，离开Thorin，矮人的阴茎从他身体里滑出去，发出淫靡、湿润的声响。

“操，”Thorin诅咒着，倾向Bilbo。握紧他的阴茎，快速撸动，Bilbo筋疲力尽，Thorin靠在他背上，将粘稠的精液涂在他汗湿的皮肤上时，除了懒洋洋地对着旁边的枕头眨眼什么都做不了。Thorin大声呻吟着，几次激昂的抽送后释放最终的高潮，他紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来，伴随着最后几滴精液落到他的哈比人身上。

Thorin最后一丝体力完全耗尽，他噗通一声倒在床上，Bilbo的旁边。对着枕头用库兹都语咕哝着——或者Bilbo认为那是库兹都语，他的四肢展开，占据了床上大部分空间。一只胳膊放在他的肩膀上，Bilbo发出满意的咕噜声，高潮余韵使他如此放松，没心思抱怨矮人过热的皮肤紧挨着他。

他们仍然在高潮的余韵中昏昏沉沉，保持那样的姿势躺在那里很久，只是看着彼此，让呼吸、心跳和身体慢慢安定下来。Bilbo感觉自己像从夏尔的一端跑到另一端，肌肉变成果冻状，脑子里被满足的云雾遮掩着。

“那真是……”矮人开口，但是随着动作，后面的词语埋进枕头里。

“你想说的词语最好能精彩一些。”

Thorin考虑了片刻，然后转头用昏昏欲睡的眼神凝视着Bilbo，“那真是相当精彩，Baggins先生。”

Bilbo哼了一声，甩掉肩膀上Thorin沉重的大手，翻过身。他的后背疼得厉害，但那是令人愉悦的疼痛，不是什么需要抱怨的情况。Thorin现在的状况看起来非常虚弱，而Bilbo想尽量延长享受这种时刻的时间。

“确实很精彩，”他同意，擦了擦掉进眼睛里的汗水。Thorin仍然黏在他的后背，他的汗水开始变凉，下一个任务将是一场沐浴。绝不能就这样睡过去，虽然Thorin没有相同的顾虑，矮人沉重的眼睑无法支撑更久。“可惜没有时间浪费了，快起来。”Bilbo拍拍Thorin赤裸的臀部，肌肉抖动的样子让他十分享受。

“为什么？”Thorin哀叫着，听起来惊人地像Kili，但还是没有移动分毫。矮人孩子气地埋进床单里，抓起弄脏的被子扔在身上，脑袋躲在枕头下面。

Bilbo伸了个懒腰，后背随着呵欠咔咔作响，“我要洗澡，如果没什么问题的话我希望你跟我一起去。”

Thorin对他挥挥手，“我马上去，你自己先开始吧。”

Bilbo哼了一声，“我开始怀疑性对你来说是否是件好事，我是不是不知怎么把你变成弱智了。”

Thorin试图从枕头下发出一记瞪视，但是显然他太喜爱他的枕头不愿意出来。“你没有你认为那么幽默。”

“唔嗯，”Bilbo满意地哼哼着离开床，他感到腿在打晃，看来全身都会疼好一阵子，但是他同样感觉焕然一新，这种经历让他感到快乐幸福。他已经很久没有如此放纵自己，平白等了那么久真是糊涂。“好吧，我去洗澡，你恢复一下。等我回来该轮到我了。”

他赤身裸体走向矮人华丽的浴室时，Thorin甚至没费神抬头看他一眼。“轮到你做什么？Bilbo？……轮到你做什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】Megrîfatzu Yaumala - “请求”的书面表达:希望需求被欣然接受。


	36. 三十六、~Flame~热情似火

Bilbo首先苏醒过来。

他的生物钟告诉他已经是早晨了，即使房间里还是一片黑暗，没有窗可以放进自然的光线，床的四周包裹在阴影中，只有附近橱柜上几根即将燃尽的蜡烛散发出朦胧的火光。

Bilbo伸了个懒腰，打了个无声的呵欠，活动脚趾、伸伸胳膊，柔软的被子轻轻搔过他赤裸的皮肤。前一晚激烈的性爱使他全身发疼，因为这个崭新、奇妙的体验而愉悦地酸痛、懒散。经验这种感觉非常令人欣喜，整个人像榨干了般空空如也、精疲力竭，简单的说就像融化成液体滩在床上一样。昨晚他睡得很好，Bilbo非常怀疑最近一段时间内自己会拒绝体验类似的经历。虽然在清晨这么早离开山里势必会引发一系列流言蜚语，如果不是考虑到对他的好名声不予保证，他可能毫不犹疑再次向欲望妥协。

伸展之后，Bilbo翻身挨近身边温暖的肉体。Thorin的脸带着睡意的懒散，嘴角流出的口水一直淌到枕头上。矮人看起来比平时要年轻，紧皱的眉头舒展开，严厉的法令纹也变得柔和不少，卷翘的睫毛亲吻着玫瑰色的脸蛋，唇色红润随着呼吸微微开合。

Bilbo感到自己的心里满溢着对矮人的深情，呆愣愣地看着Thorin睡着时平和、可爱的样子。能看到Thorin这样的状态是种非常亲密的行为，或许比他们昨晚做的还要来得亲密。说来奇怪，在另一个人身边醒来对哈比人来说意义尤其特殊，感觉比起其他肢体互动更加亲密无间。即使赤裸交缠也不够炽烈，未能触动Bilbo内心深处，无法与简单地看着Thorin沉睡相比拟。

毫无疑问，Bilbo深深地陷入了爱河。

Thorin在安眠中动了动，Bilbo心想矮人是不是做了什么有趣的梦。他自然希望如此，自从昨晚Thorin给Bilbo一个美梦后，他也值得拥有相同的境遇。

Bilbo瞪眼看着Thorin在睡梦中踢掉了被子，袒露出他毛茸茸的胸肌和肌肉蓬勃的大腿。Bilbo坦然地欣赏矮人的身体，回味前一晚每一处他的嘴唇和双手流连过的轮廓。复苏的记忆使他不由得红了脸，记起Thorin占有他时自己发出多么淫荡的声音，耽溺于矮人国王的欲望之下，肆意呻吟直至枯竭——但那并不意味着他只是迁就Thorin的欲望，因为国王对Bilbo的每个要求言听计从。记起矮人的喘息和毫不掩饰哀求着更多，微笑情不自禁爬上Bilbo的嘴角。Thorin的喜悦仰仗Bilbo的垂怜，能够毫不费力够支配如此强大的矮人国王，这样的认知非常令人沉迷。

好像感觉到Bilbo的想法，睡梦中的矮人打了一个响亮的鼻息。Bilbo感觉胸中有傻笑在冒泡，不得不屏住呼吸才能不出声吵醒矮人。尽管如此，Thorin一定是感觉到Bilbo的消遣，撅着嘴蹭了蹭枕头，手臂摸索到哈比人的臀部，搂着他一起蜷缩在床上。

Thorin的卧室不是Bilbo想象中的任何一种，实际上看起来非常简单，比起之前看到Thráin的卧室简直可以算是朴素，橡木家具和简朴的装饰比任何哈比人都来谦逊。床是最出乎Bilbo意料的存在，他现在还记得第一眼看到时自己笑得多么夸张，天鹅绒的帷帐和绣花床盖，各种色彩艳丽的枕头堆满整个床头板。Thorin红着脸半天才把哈比人扔到床垫上，接着矮人跟着他爬上去，呵哈比人的痒直到Bilbo笑得喘不过气，没力气再取笑矮人为止。之后的情况变成更加亲密的内容，那才是Bilbo真正喘不过气来的原因。

Bilbo自己傻笑起来，伸手过去拉起一缕松散的发丝别在矮人圆圆的耳朵后面。晨间简单的宁静是Bilbo过去从未幻想过的情景，但是此后他再也无法忍受没有这些的生活。Bilbo可以想象每天早上醒来都要面对这样的场景，在Thorin的怀抱中温暖、安全地醒来，看着矮人继续瞌睡。和他的矮人一起留在床上、做爱、心满意足地紧紧抱着彼此是那么充满诱惑。

Bilbo的指尖划过Thorin的下巴一直到锁骨，巡过他留下的每一个红色吻痕和咬痕，不知道矮人的衣柜里是否有能遮住这些痕迹又适合典礼的衣服。一种一点儿都不像哈比人的占有欲突然在Bilbo心中爆发，暗暗希望无法遮盖住这些痕迹。把对Thorin的所有权展现给所有人看一点儿也不会让他不安，而且毫无疑问他也完全赞同把Thorin留在他身上的同时展示出去。

他向前爬过去，直到紧贴在Throin身边，头放在Thorin的胸口，矮人稳固的心跳紧贴着哈比人的耳朵。他幸福地叹了口气，手指爱抚矮人乱糟糟的胸毛，指尖的触感让他反射性地闭起双眼。并不是真的十分疲惫，只是离开他们温暖的小窝需要花很大力气，孤山里污浊的空气混合着他们性爱气息的空气弥散在房间里。如果Bilbo不是因为在夏尔习惯了早起，此时一定会非常容易再次昏昏睡去。

Thorin还在继续沉睡的时候Bilbo打了个盹，通过靠在一起的皮肤汲取温暖。Thorin翻了个身，呼吸随着苏醒变得深重，最后打了个巨大的呵欠。

“你怎么醒了？”Thorin咕哝着，声音还带着睡意。他紧了紧环抱着哈比人的手臂，弓起后背，骨骼响动在寂静的清晨中显得格外响亮。“昨晚之后你应该筋疲力尽，我知道我就是。”

Bilbo咯咯笑起来，报复性地弹了一下矮人深色的乳头。“我是，但已经是早上了，我不能像你那样公然睡懒觉。”

Thorin呻吟一声，大鼻子蹭了蹭Bilbo的太阳穴。“钟还没敲响，没有哪个得体的矮人会在敲钟前起床。”

“好吧，我必须说，”Bilbo取笑道，“昨晚之后我不知道该不该把你算在得体矮人的行列。”

Bilbo抓住矮人得意笑容的尾巴，Thorin本来打算在他看到前迅速藏在枕头里。“随你怎么说都行，我的珍宝。”Thorin赤裸的手臂轻柔地滑过Bilbo的腰侧，双手按摩着哈比人的后背。“但是关于晨间有些秘而不宣的情况，矮人也不例外，经历过昨晚那样的激情之夜谁还起得来。你的哈比人床上运动绝对可以榨干稍微没那么强壮的矮人，更何况你早上起来又开始想要更多了。”

“更多？”Bilbo尖叫，脸红得发烫。

虽然Thorin的眼睛还是带着睡意半闭着，但还是飞扬跋扈地挑起眉毛。“别以为我感觉不到你贴着我的大腿升旗了。”

Bilbo结结巴巴地说，“这是正常的晨间反应，我当然不是期待你——嗯——你——呃，再次满足我。”

“嗯。”Thorin哼哼着，手滑过Bilbo的一侧抓住他的臀部。“我没说我不会，而且既然我的体力已经恢复的差不多了，我现在确实非常乐意为你效劳。我只是希望你在这方面表现得稍微……羞怯一些，天知道哈比人竟然是这么淫荡的生物。你们的种族把兽性欲望巧妙地藏在礼貌、得体的规矩后面。”

“兽性？！”Bilbo含糊地说，“是，那就是我们哈比人的本性，像野兽一样通过性爱榨干你们，然后占领整个世界，被你发现了真相，夏尔的哈比人一定非常不高兴。”

Thorin轻笑起来，胸膛在哈比人的双手下震动。“跟我想的一样。使我们筋疲力尽，根本没力气反抗。我必须承认，真是个好办法。你的体力简直可以跟矮人相媲美。”

“哈！”Bilbo推着Thorin的胸口，直到矮人躺了下来，他灰蓝色的双眸终于彻底张开，看着哈比人爬到他身上，落下一个又一个亲吻。“跟矮人比较，好像哈比人不如矮人一样，我的体力是非常具有哈比人特色的，那就是我们本来的状态。”

“那现在这是什么？”Thorin取笑地问，大手捧住Bilbo的臀部，咧着嘴笑起来。“你在质疑我的能力？”

“或许，”Bilbo嘲弄地说，坐回去贴上Thorin挺立的勃起，“你愿意证明自己，让这个哈比人对你说的矮人体力有一个崭新的认识吗？我不知道该不该相信你杜撰那些夸张的故事。”

像前一晚那样活力充足的运动Bilbo还是无法胜任，但还是有很多不费力气的事情可以尝试。完全诚实地说，他更愿意安静地坐在那里看着Thorin。矮人的视觉效果非常令人满意，舒服、放松地任Bilbo骑在身上，比七顿饭更令人垂涎，比开胃种子蛋糕更加诱人。

“嗯，你看起来不错，我的国王。”

Bilbo的评论使矮人大笑起来，差点把他从腿上颠下去。“是啊，好吧，我不得不说你言过其实，而且你完全低估了自己的魅力。”他带着愉悦的目光看着Bilbo的颈项，双眼像宝石般闪着灼眼的光亮。

Bilbo猛地盖住脖子，前一晚Thorin咬过的地方。记忆的片段闪过他的脑海，Thorin的牙齿啃咬Bilbo颈项和肩膀间脆弱的皮肤，同时富有节奏、有力地从身后贯穿时，他是如何埋在真丝枕头里啜泣的；还有一次又一次彻底将哈比人榨干，Thorin才贴着Bilbo的后背大喊着他的名字释放了自己，倒在他身上。

Bilbo对上Thorin的目光，不顾红着的脸对他露齿而笑。

Thorin低吼一声，猛地冲上前抱着他翻了个身，挤进Bilbo柔软的大腿间，悬在哈比人身上。“小坏蛋（Minx，如果喜欢的话用更加女性化的词义“荡妇”也是十分恰当的……）。”Thorin低声说，弯下身亲吻他留下的吻痕，即是亲昵又表达了他的歉意。“尝试过如此汁多肉美的诱惑后我要如何统治一个王国？孤山会陷入一片混乱，其他人一定会说你使用哈比人的魔法力量把我困在你的床上。”

Bilbo在矮人的服侍下不住扭动，挺动臀部直到他的阳具贴上Thorin的。他们的身上还因为前一晚湿热、粘腻，但是Bilbo没心思关心那些。

“别叫我半身人。”Bilbo训诫道，“而且我们哈比人唯一的魔法只对土地和泥土有用，所以我只能希望你的王国向那方面努力——啊！”他发出一声尖叫，因为Thorin的手包住他的勃起，跟他自己的一起上下滑动。“哦，Thorin。”他叹息着，胡乱亲吻着任何眼前的皮肤，差点因此吃了一嘴胸毛。尽管如此他还是享受任何Thorin碰触得到的地方，任何矮人因他而起的喘息都令他欣喜若狂。

Thorin气息不畅地笑起来，另一只手滑下去拉起Bilbo的大腿环在他的背后，一边带着他用熟悉的节奏摇摆着他们的身体。

“好极了。”Bilbo轻声说，靠在枕头上放任Thorin控制他们的速度。随着矮人每次将他们的肉体撞击摩擦，带着他越来越接近顶峰时，愉悦地不住颤抖，Bilbo扣住Thorin背后的脚趾几乎麻木了。他没有丝毫迟疑拖延高潮的到来，不管什么体力之类的话题。“非常、非常好。”

野蛮的亲吻后，Thorin报复性地咬住Bilbo的下唇，赢得哈比人在他身下一声短促的尖叫。“我希——希望比‘好’更多。”Thorin低吼，又一次滑动后他们的龟头，奇妙的碰撞使矮人咬紧牙关。

“啊，我说——嗯，‘非常好’，”Bilbo喘息着说，“接受称赞，Thorin，停止抱怨。”

Thorin把脸埋在Bilbo的颈项，贴着哈比人的皮肤大笑起来。Bilbo发出几声哀鸣，惊愕与Thorin竟然在他离高潮如此接近的时候停了下来。矮人趴在他身上，全部重量压在Bilbo身上直到小哈比人感到挤压。Bilbo不得不拍打矮人的后背，矮人笨拙都挪动身体换了个比较舒服的姿势，侧躺着紧贴彼此的鼻子。Thorin一边窃笑一边甜蜜地亲吻他。

“你笑什么？”Bilbo气恼地说，掐过Thorin的侧腰，直到深色的皮肤上留下一片红色的爪痕。“你最好不是在嘲笑我！”

“我没嘲笑你。”Thorin说，他的面颊赧红，眼中还带着高潮余韵的湿润，好像被过多的愉悦与酣醉征服了。“不是嘲笑你，只是你太令我惊讶了，我发现你的陪伴给我带来无尽的享受。”

“好吧，你的陪伴也让我非常快乐，直到你停下来的刹那。”哈比人轻蔑地看着他，希望把他拉回之前忙着的事情，而不是像现在这样一味情意缠绵慵懒地躺在一起。Bilbo依然渴求着释放，Thorin开始大笑的时候正在高潮边缘。

Thorin用更多亲吻抚平Bilbo紧皱的眉头，“我也是，但是我笑是因为其他原因，你给我带来巨大的快乐，用最古怪的方式。”

Bilbo不知道他是否应该觉得被侮辱了，他用力拍打Thorin侧腰脆弱的皮肤，矮人像虫子一样一边试图蠕动着躲开一边又想保持紧贴在一起，Bilbo沉默地看着他有趣的样子。面对Thorin责备的表情露出得意的笑容，眼睛盯着矮人肿胀的嘴唇和餍足红润的面庞。

“而且显然是在最古怪的时间。”Bilbo分神评论道，“你非常不令人满意，亲爱的，所以别遮遮掩掩，在我认为你侮辱我之前，直白地告诉我什么让你觉得那么有趣。你不会喜欢我们哈比人感到被羞辱时的状态。”

“嗯，”Thorin哼哼着，靠过去索取另一个吻，长久地徘徊缠绵，直到幽默的情绪沉淀为沉醉，“抱歉，我只是——，别介意，别管我刚才说的。”

Bilbo任由自己被拉近亲吻中，双手在Thorin汗湿的胸口流连不已。他的拇指擦过矮人的乳首——他还记得此前Thorin有多么享受，膜拜矮人宽阔的臂膀。Thorin真的像件艺术品，即使像Bilbo这样对战争或搏斗无甚兴趣的人，也知道矮人的力量和体格有多么令人印象深刻。他情不自禁地仰慕着他强健的肉体，沉迷于在那些肌肉和吻痕上落下更多亲吻，亲昵抚弄、啃咬，让矮人在他的碰触下不住颤抖。

“Bilbo，”Thorin柔声说，在哈比人的耳后落下轻吻，“Bilbo，”他不断重复着，然后变成破碎的库兹都语，留下像是“Ghivashel……Âzyung……Sankurdu”的只言片语。【Ghivashel : the treasures of all treasures至宝；Âzyung: love爱；Sankurdu: true heart真心】

随着他们之间激情重燃再次摇摆起来，Bilbo的手跟着Thorin的环上他们的勃起，用稳固的节奏滑动起来。Bilbo感到什么东西在胸中绽放，因为能够与Thorin一起做这样的事而温暖、欢愉。加快手上动作时矮人的表情带着极乐和绝望，到达终点时紧贴着Bilbo的双唇幸福地叹息、呻吟。

“哦，”Bilbo发出响亮的呻吟，歪过头争取更多空气。“哦，Thorin，求你……”

“Ukhjima，”Thorin说，从哈比人的颈项一直舔舐到锁骨，“Malel，Ghivashel”。【Ukhjima: greatest gift最棒的赠礼；Malel: pleasures of all pleasures极乐；Ghivashel : the treasures of all treasures至宝】

Bilbo喘息着笑起来，“我不知——哦！我不知——知道你在说什么。”

Thorin贴着他的皮肤咧着嘴笑，但是没有停止把吻落在Bilbo的前胸，直到到达哈比人的乳头，他伸出舌头轻撵、允吸，Bilbo为此发出响亮的啜泣声。哈比人颤抖着，摩擦时体会矮人粗壮的硬挺抵着他的一起滑动，愉悦到达顶峰时膝盖粗鲁地碰撞在一处。

“Thorin！”Bilbo呻吟着达到高潮，在Thorin的手掌中肆意释放。矮人低头看着发出一声低吼，好似Bilbo释放的画面激发他更快到达终点，矮人不顾Bilbo留下的一片混乱继续滑动手掌。

“哈，”Thorin发出破碎的笑声，“你……你先到了。”

Bilbo呻吟着，Thorin的评论让他在感官顶峰即体会到兴奋又参杂着愤懑。紧接着，Thorin挪动两人，矮人将无力的Bilbo平放在床上，将他的硬挺夹在Bilbo的两腿根部。他亲昵地摩擦着Bilbo的太阳穴，啃咬哈比人的耳朵，抵着Bilbo的肚子用力摇摆。

感受Thorin在他身上、双腿之间，Bilbo享受矮人努力爬升顶峰的景象。国王随着猛烈推进呼吸渐渐变得急促，节奏越来越狂乱，直到他最后高潮，将种子洒在Bilbo的肚子和大腿上。

Thorin喘息着抬起头，长发落在肩膀上，搔动哈比人赤裸的皮肤。他看起来筋疲力尽，几乎无法保持支持在Bilbo身上的姿势，Bilbo小心地帮助他躺在自己身边，矮人英勇地试图平复呼吸的举动把他逗乐了。

“嗯，”Bilbo一边伸展身体一边兴奋地说，“没办法跟我年轻的时候比，但是现在这样已经足够了。”

Thorin埋在枕头里呻吟，不愿意移动分毫，好像奄奄一息般。

“或许我们可以在浴室里再来一轮？”Bilbo取笑道，坐起来看看自己身上粘腻的脏污。“我觉得在你给我弄了一身之后，那是你欠我的。”

Thorin深呼吸，透过凌乱的发丝瞪了Bilbo一眼，“哈比人。”

Bilbo靠过去，把Thorin的发丝别在耳后，将温柔的亲吻落在Thorin的脸上。“是的，亲爱的，但是我是你的哈比人。”

Thorin回以温柔的微笑。

***

Bilbo假设Thorin本来打算帮他穿上睡袍，就是他前一晚带来那件，但是矮人摸索的手一直在阻碍任何衣服穿上的动作。他的双手在Bilbo刚刚清洗干净的皮肤上流连忘返，探索的动作总是妨碍Bilbo把腰带系上。看来Thorin花了整个晚上和几乎全部的早晨来熟悉Bilbo的肉体远远不够。到现在，即使是哈比也人已经被他的摸索搞得筋疲力尽，忍不住想大喊。

“停下。”Bilbo狠狠拍了他一巴掌，无视国王撅嘴生气，立刻系上他的睡袍。“半小时前就敲响了，我真惊讶竟然一直没人来找你，我可不愿意给第一个进来的人表演什么真人秀。”

Thorin耸耸肩，满不在乎赤身裸体站在浴室，“我是国王，我想什么时候起床就什么时候起床。”

“哈，”Bilbo大笑，挑眉怀疑地看着他。“那么我想关于加冕典礼的烦恼根本就是——庸人自扰，如果你根本不担心准备的问题。既然不是什么要紧事，我打算把时间花在我的花园里。”

Thorin怒视着他，拧干头发上的水。“你最好在那里，否则我会让你后悔的。”

“哦？”Bilbo靠着浴室的橱柜，欣赏镜子里Thorin背后的美景。“你打算怎么对待我？把我绑起来？”

Thorin的脸上露出邪恶的笑脸，“或许。”

Bilbo哼哼着，在与矮人四目相对时露出淘气的笑容。现在有什么改变了，是Thorin内心深处的情感，之前不曾有过的什么。矮人看起来生气勃勃，好像每个毛孔都散发着能量。他看起来对自己充满自信，仿佛放下了心中的大石，终于脚踏实地，就像他统治的孤山一样稳健。这样好极了，Bilbo暗想，希望这样的改变给他带来更多好运。

“你想让我帮你编辫子吗？”Bilbo问，坦然地看着Thorin弯腰穿上裤子。

“如果你不介意的话。”矮人有些脸红，偷偷瞥了眼哈比人。对与矮人来说编辫子是比片刻前赤身裸体醒来一起沐浴更加难为情的事，Bilbo觉得这点非常可爱。Bilbo梳理矮人的头发会让Thorin像个十几岁的青少年一样脸红，这是此前难以想象的情况。无怪乎，哈比人会觉得矮人是古怪的生物。

最后Thorin终于脱离全裸状态，至少穿上了裤子，矮人带他走出浴室，来到壁炉前。他跪在垫子上，催促Bilbo坐在他身后的沙发上。哈比人好奇地看着Thorin做准备，确保每个细节准备妥当，Bilbo随时伸手可及，然后Thorin终于从一堆私有物品里拿出一把熟悉的梳子。像对待一件珍贵的装饰品般用丝绸布料包裹着，他小心地递了过去。

“哦！”Bilbo惊叹，他迎着火光举起梳子不由得惊奇地眨眨眼。梳齿像新的一样闪闪发光，上面雕刻的鹰栩栩如生，好像随时能够展翅高飞。Bilbo看来就像全新从未使用过，“我差点忘记还有这个。”

Thorin越过肩膀回头看了眼，“对我来说非常珍贵，我一直随时带着他，作为提醒。”

“提醒什么？”Bilbo问，他还记得Thorin收到梳子作为礼物时说过什么。他仍然觉得非常糟糕，不敢相信Thorin竟然拒绝还给他。

哈比人得到的答复是一个得意的笑脸，他不由得红了脸。

“停下！”

“什么？”Thorin问，他向后倒去将肩膀靠在Bilbo的膝盖上，Bilbo开始梳理他的长发。他按照指示抹了点儿油，着迷地看着矮人的黑发在火光下闪闪发亮。

Thorin愉快的叹息，“是段美好的回忆，当你发现自己做了什么时羞红的脸可爱极了。你的举动非常勇敢，而且非常令人震惊。”

“是，好吧，”Bilbo深呼吸，拾起受伤的自尊。“如果你把我做的事告诉任何人，那么我的国王，可见的未来你就睡在你的御用沙发上吧。”

Thorin向后靠过去，大笑起来，整个身体都随着笑声振动起来。“当然，我的珍宝。谁都别想知道你不得体的行为。”

Bilbo怒视着矮人，没理睬他的大笑。他觉得如果所有人中有任何人应该得到一个随心所欲的日子，那么那个人就该是Thorin，一旦典礼开始他的压力一定很大。

Bilbo小心地编好Thorin太阳穴两边日常的辫子，过程还算顺利。Thorin给他演示了如何固定住珠饰，但是对于两人来说都是简单的任务，也无疑是种享受。哈比人靠着椅背欣赏自己的作品时，另一个问题出现了。

Thorin手里仍然捏着一颗珠饰，好像那是整个中土最难决定的问题一样盯着它。“你不想把你做的珠饰给我戴在辫子里？如果你想等到我们发布声明后我可以理解，但是我想既然我给你戴了我的，那么我也炫耀我的辫子是非常公平的。”

“哦，哦！”Bilbo坐起来，他被这个要求吓了一跳。他现在还没打算给Thorin编一个那样的辫子，追求矮人国王有那么多琐事需要烦恼，所有设计一个辫子并不在计划内。看起来是非常简单的任务，所以他打算留在后面完成。但是现在事到临头，Bilbo考虑是不是应该更用心考虑这个问题。

“我不确定你是否为了出席典礼准备了其他设计。”Bilbo说完立刻别开目光，防止Thorin看透他的谎言。“而且我……我没有……我身上没带给你做的珠饰。”

Bilbo的供词缓解了Thorin肩膀的紧绷，他回过头对哈比人露出温柔的微笑。“我理解，昨晚的活动不在我们两人的计划之内。你也无法预见自己会在我的臂弯里醒来，而不是小哈比洞熟悉的床上。”

他突然狡猾地看了Bilbo一眼，“除非你本来就计划跟我滚床单？并不是我要抱怨什么的，确实是个意外的惊喜，我非常非常享受。”

Bilbo倒抽一口冷气，“当然不是计划好的！像我这样的哈比绅士，怎么可能在官方正式声明前设计别人，这种行为是极其不得体的。你只是——只是恰好因为给我做了顿美味的晚餐，我深受感动之下难以抗拒夜晚的激情，没有一个哈比人能忍得住。虽然如果Lobelia发现真相后一定会把我赶出镇子，特别是自从去年夏天在獾屋家库房后抓到Otho和把裙子撂到大腿的她以后，我无数次取笑过她的情况下。她一直把责任推到Otho技术娴熟的手指和揉面手法上，我想她在暗示其他内容。”

Thorin转过身抱住Bilbo的小腿，下巴放在哈比人的膝盖上。“你们哈比人真是古怪的生物。”

Bilbo戳戳Thorin的大鼻子，矮人的怒视令他大笑起来。“不比矮人奇怪。”

Thorin的手滑上哈比人的大腿，推开Bilbo的睡袍继续向上爬升。哈比人发出清浅的笑声，不确定到底是应该遵循感官的需求放任Thorin继续，还是该推开Thorin的脑袋让身体休养一下。值得庆幸的是，这个难题很快被响亮的敲门声解决了。

“走开！”Thorin大喊，专注地盯着Bilbo的腰带好像可以用意念解开一样。

“尊敬的陛——陛下，”来人回道，透过门几乎听不清他的声音。“Heptifili大人想占用片刻有您宝贵的时间，求您，门是锁着的，他已经开始不——不耐烦了。”

Thorin低吼一声，但最后还是站起身放开了Bilbo，随他退回矮人的卧室收拾他的衣服，而Thorin一阵风一样冲过去打开门。或许Thorin会为自己半裸着会客感到尴尬，所以Bilbo当然不想有那种经历。值得庆幸的是，从外面越抬越高的声调判断，Bilbo不觉得Hept知道了哈比人在卧室里，于是他可以安静地收拾他的东西。

哈比人厌恶地看向昨晚脱下的衣服，看来他们在匆忙间把漂亮衣服的扣子都扯掉了。Bilbo觉得他应该想办法修理好，因为Draupnir大人为自己的作品感到那么骄傲，得知Bilbo穿上后没多久就损坏了，无疑会非常难过。Bilbo计划离开山里前先去趟裁缝铺，然后再去取典礼时用的衣服，或许他能为衣服现在的状况找出说得过去的理由。

“她什么？”Thorin大吼，吼声像野兽的咆哮般在房间里回荡，吓了Bilbo一跳。哈比人靠近门口，目瞪口呆地发现Thorin伸手够向他的妹夫，一副要勒死对方的样子。

“你记得她上次怀孕时的情况。”国王低吼，另一个矮人想逃脱的时候一个箭步冲了上去。“她会死的，如果她死了那全都是你的错！”

“她不会！而且那是她自己的决定。”Hept痛苦地说，试图躲在一个高大的银花瓶后。“你跟我都知道，如果她下定决心后想要说服她有多难。那是她想要的！我说什么都没用，一切已经晚了！”

“等我抓住你你就永远不会有借口了。”Thorin的手刚要碰到Hept的喉咙，Bilbo就走出卧室大声清了清喉咙。两个矮人都僵住了。

“Bilbo，”Thorin深吸一口气，呆愣愣地眨着眼好像不记得哈人怎么还在房间里。Thorin的手在另一个矮人的脖子上收紧，如果不是Hept的脸苍白的像鬼一样，Bilbo几乎会以为矮人是忘记了自己的手在做什么。

“Baggins先生？你在这里做什么？”Hept发出刺耳的声音，对自己所处的危险情况一无所知。

无视了矮人的问题，哈比人不耐拍着脚底板，像对待在自家花园逮住的哈比顽童一样怒视着两个矮人。“现在是什么情况？”

“嗯……”

Bilbo对他们眯起眼，“Thorin，拜托松开Hept大人。”

“但是——”矮人开口说。

“帮帮忙，”Bilbo的耐心快用尽了，“你不能因为他又让你妹妹怀孕就杀了你的妹夫，现在松开他，否则我永远也不会再让你享受昨晚的经历了。”

Thorin好像被烫到一样猛地撤回手，Hept盯着Bilbo，像是无法弄明白为什么哈比人这个时候会出现在山里，更何况还是Thorin的卧室的。

“昨晚？”Hept倒吸口气，倒在椅子里瞪大眼睛盯着Bilbo和Thorin。“他昨天……Thorin！你怎么能！”

Thorin做了个鬼脸，Bilbo翻了个白眼。“他怎么能什么？他没做任何违背我意图的事。”

Hept目瞪口呆地看着Bilbo，哈比人突然发现他有多么像Fili。“你——你让……喔！”

“哦，得了。”Bilbo双手叉腰，给了矮人一个标准的Bilbo式怒视——哈比人小时候在结束一天的“狩猎精灵”后带着泥脚回家后，他父亲就会这样瞪着他。“我们是订了婚的成人，只要小心谨慎，有几个晚上一起度过是绝对合理的情况。”

金发矮人整个人都白了，特别是脸上有些发绿。

“Baggins先生和我在我私人的房间里做什么跟此事无关。”Thorin说，他的表情依然充满愤怒。“现在最重要的是，你在医生告诉她绝对不能再怀孕后，又让她怀上了。难道她的生命对你来说一点儿都不重要？”

Hept跳起来，一副想要殴打国王的样子挥舞着他的拳头。“你怎么敢！”

Thorin站起来，把Hept的拳头格向一边，一拳正中另一个矮人的脸，大吼起来，“我就是敢！她是依鲁伯的公主，我的王国王位继承人和王子的母亲，而且她是我的妹妹！如果你无法把她照顾好，那么你就不配拥有她！”

“她是我的妻子！”Hept大喊，脸色一片苍白。Bilbo无法分辨Thorin的话到底是激怒了另一个矮人还是伤害了他，任何一种都不是哈比人乐见的。“她是我妻子。”Hept重复道，“我的孩子和我的继承人的母亲！你对此没有发言权！”

“停下！”Bilbo喊道，站在两人中间将他们隔开一臂远的距离。“立刻停下！现在不是讨论这种话题的时候。Thorin，你不能用如此残酷的事指责Hept。还有你！你真的选错了时机和方法跟Thorin讨论这个问题。现在我们能坐下、深呼吸平复你们的暴躁吗？”

两个矮人一起别开视线，好像无法忍受彼此的目光一样。Thorin踱步到壁炉前，紧紧篡着拳头，低声用库兹都语抱怨着。而Hept转过身背对两人，安静地靠在书架上。Bilbo正好抓紧时间喘了口气，心脏在胸膛里不受控制地咚咚直跳。他从未见过Thorin如此愤怒，特别是针对他当做家庭成员的人。

“我知道我不该说什么，”Hept悲伤地说，双手掩住面孔，摇了摇头。“Dis说你一定会有这种反应，但是我觉得你有权得知，我以为你会高兴。如果不是根本藏不住了，她甚至没打算告诉你。”

“什么？”Thorin旋过身，怒视着另一个矮人弓起的后背。

Bilbo哼了一声，“虽然不想打断你们，但是她怀孕的事真的相当明显。”

“什么？”两个矮人转向Bilbo，异口同声。哈比人退了一步，被两人脸上疯狂的表情吓了一跳。

“诶，”Bilbo咬住嘴唇，低头摆弄外套的袖口，不想看向任何一人的眼睛。“好吧，对我来说挺明显的。”

Hept张开嘴想说些什么，但是又立刻想通了。他嗒的一声阖上下巴，歪头打量Bilbo，好像这才是他真正第一次见到哈比人一样。

“但是你却什么都没跟我说？”Thorin问，眉头紧皱，嘴巴不悦地向下撇着。

“什么？”Bilbo迷惑地问，“我不知道那是个秘密！”

Thorin向哈比人迈了一步，他的姿态、态度充满恐吓，Bilbo不由得瑟缩了。Thorin看起来愤怒到失去理智，好像他无法相信Bilbo用这种方式背叛了他。按理说Bilbo不认为Thorin会打他，但是矮人脸上精神错乱、心神不宁的表情诉说他此刻正处在爆发的边缘，Bilbo以前从未见过这样的表情，即使是在那些一无所有、悲痛欲绝的人身上。

“T-Thorin？我不知道——”

“离开。”

“但是——”

“你对我的背叛还不够吗？我说走！”矮人国王转过身背对两人，他对着墙壁猛地挥出拳头，墙壁发出一声巨大的碎裂声，Bilbo吓得跳了起来，有一瞬间他还在担心Thorin伤到自己。但是很快发现受损的是墙壁，矮人拳头的冲击毁坏了壁炉的框架，上面的石雕碎成三块，散落在Thorin的脚边。

“来吧，”Hept伸手握住Bilbo的肩膀，拉着他离开。“让他自己待着。”

“但是我不——”Bilbo轻声说，挣脱矮人的掌握，以便他可以收拾起其他自己的东西。“为什么他要对我生气？那不是……”他的声音渐弱，Hept护送他离开房间前，最后回头越过肩膀又看了Thorin一眼。

这不是他希望早晨的发展方向，特别是Dis的丈夫打扰他们之前。Bilbo仿佛被狠狠抽了一鞭子，想到Thorin对他发脾气，他的胃就开始翻滚起来。

随着大门在他身后闷声闭合，金发的矮人对哈比人露出同情的微笑。“Thorin生气的时候让他自己待一会儿是最好的选择，过一会儿等他发现无意中伤害了你，他一定会痛恨自己的。”

Bilbo觉得自己可能要休克了，他的思维和身体完全被意料之外的发展掏空了。“他伤害了我！他伤害了我的感情，我不明白为什么他要对我生气！”

Hept耸耸肩，挥手示意可能听到喊叫向他们走来的警卫离开。“你最好在一切变得来不及以前看清楚，你就要跟他结婚了。Thorin是个很好的矮人，是伟大的国王，但是他同样不完美。这不会是他唯一一次无缘无故对你发脾气，婚姻是充满给予和接受爱情的合作关系，但同时也自然会充斥着家庭内部的争斗，所以你最好穿上锁子甲、戴上佩剑，全副武装做好准备。Durin家不是能够与人安宁相处的人，他们像花岗岩一样顽固，马哈尔保佑我们这些与之相爱、想要彼此磨合与其共度余生的人们。”

Bilbo用外套袖子擦擦脸，他的喉咙梗着几乎无法言语，突如其来的转变依然使他有些眩晕。他跌跌撞撞走着，经过中庭向山门走去时，险些摔倒在一个经过身边的委员会成员身上。山里有很多人，矮人、精灵和人类，都在忙着为典礼做准备，几乎不会注意到他们。事实上哈比人即使站在他们中间，一副伤痕累累、苍白憔悴的样子，也不会有人在意。他们匆忙经过，目光没有任何停留，好像Bilbo根本就不存在一样。

突然间，Bilbo极度渴望和思念着夏尔。如果在夏尔，任何路人看到Bilbo现在的状态，都会停下来追问他发生了什么。他们会立刻全副武装，随时准备打倒Thorin捍卫他的荣誉。即使他们是爱好和平的种族，也不会对任何胆敢伤害他们家人的家伙施舍仁慈。

“我必须去找Dis了。”Hept说，他尴尬地拍拍Bilbo的后背。“典礼开始前还有几个小时，这段时间够他冷静下来的，你能自己找到回家的路吗？”

Bilbo茫然地点点头。

“很好，嗯，抱歉打扰了你们愉快的早餐，我只是……嗯，几个小时后见？”矮人倒退着离开，眼睛搜索着Bilbo的表情。“是的，好吧，我想我应该稍后派人去接你，以防万一。我会让他们帮你准备好东西，所以你现在就回家去，休息一下，打个瞌睡。跟妻子吵架后这个方法对我一直非常有效。”

Bilbo安静地看着矮人被人群吞噬，好像幽灵一样消失在孤山的阴影中。他不知道自己到底站了多久，只是呆呆地凝视着汹涌的人潮，并没有真的看任何东西。直到有人轻轻碰了碰他的臂弯，Bilbo才从恍惚中清醒过来。

“Baggins先生，你还好吗？”Loni问，拉着他离开走廊中心，以防他被一队大声争辩开采权的矮人和人类代表团撞到。

“不，”Bilbo轻声说，感觉他冷静的态度随时会被最后一根稻草压垮。他毫不怀疑一件微小的遭遇就能将他点燃，不分场合痛哭流涕起来。“我不觉得自己还好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道大家看到赠送定情信物秘银锁子甲之后有没有预见到原著的最后一个梗（应该吧，除非后面还有大舅假死临终话别没写⊙﹏⊙b汗  
> 所以，暂时当做是原著的最后一个梗“突生变故、反目成仇”（包含大舅深深以为二伯背叛了他，和二伯满腹委屈的情节，原著真是太狗血了……），这里对“龙病”也稍有暗示，因为后文中多次提到了“Mad”这个词，而且中文可能无法表述，英文巧妙地运用了其在词组中的不同意义，做了多次变化出现。  
> 整个变故中二伯肯定是最无辜的，但是大舅并不是真的如Bilbo认为那样“无缘无故”，就像作者注释中写的那样，同样还是因为“误解”，或者更准确的说，依然是因为矮人和哈比人习俗、文化的不同而造成的误读。二伯觉得怀孕是非常可喜可贺的情况，并不知道对矮人来说可能是没命享受，甚至一尸两命的灾难，所以他没有在发现Dis怀孕的时候第一时间就告诉大舅（这个伏笔在都灵之日，Kili被Hept臭骂的时候就埋下了，不知有没有人发现~）。大舅方面，发脾气（特别是在你前一秒刚搞了人家的情况下）是非常不可取的行为，等着跪搓板，your highnes！（PS.不死一次Bilbo真的能原谅你嘛？！  
> 作者的Notes:  
> 每次，Thorin非常不讲道理，他还是那个一点就着的坏脾气，一旦认为自己被错待后就会把事情搞砸。显然Bilbo并不了解Dis的情况，而且Thorin也没有站在他的立场考虑哪怕片刻。  
> 描写矮人无法分辨是否怀孕的理由是：他们还不习惯，他们真的不了解那些征兆，因为矮人孕育后代是非常罕见的情况，为了确保健康孕妇在妊娠期间一般穴居在家。反之，哈比人对怀孕就随意得多，显然他们是多产的种族。矮人对待孕妇像对待玻璃制品或者易碎的东西一样时刻小心谨慎，他们认为任何小事都会对母亲和胎儿造成危险。所以这依然是他们目前还无法克服的习俗问题之一。


	37. 三十七、~Storm~风雨欲来

Loni护送Bilbo回袋底洞，路上一直在小声安抚着哈比人，抓着他的手肘防止他偏离道路掉进阴沟里。

对Bilbo来说，就像透过一条冗长的隧道中听闻外面的世界，他知道有人在他身边，跟他一路走来，他只是不知道对方在说什么，或者他们周围到底发生了什么，其他事在他脑子里颠来倒去，分散了他的注意力。他的神情恍惚，想到矮人无缘无故对他大发雷霆，心里不断为了Thorin暴躁的脾气寻找各种借口。Bilbo有些慌乱，不知对这样的情况该作何感想，也不知道自己是否应该为Thorin再次无法控制自己的情绪而埋怨他，或者认为Thorin可能并没打算迁怒他，只是因为他失去了理智。矮人是容易激动的生物，特别是涉及到家人的问题时，所以Thorin听说Dis的情况后有多么哀伤，他是可以感同身受的。但是Bilbo不是能够轻易原谅Thorin那种行为的类型，不管是情况是否可以理解，他发誓坚决要跟矮人好好谈谈。

Bilbo刚刚下定决心，等再次见到Thorin时该怎么做，就遇到一个熟悉的哈比人骑着她刚得到的小花马顺着小路迎面而来。

“Lobelia？”Bilbo眨眨眼，抬头看到装饰一新的小马上中规中矩坐着的另一个哈比人。目瞪口呆地看着Lobelia打扮后的可怜生物，鬃毛和尾巴上绑满亮粉色的蝴蝶结、花朵还有色彩鲜艳的缎带。小马脖子上那条仿佛刚赢了场比赛般的玫瑰花环更是让他惊愕不已，还有镶着褶裥花边的薄纱鞍毡。他觉得Otho恐怕本来打算用它劳作，但是Bilbo毫不意外除了更实际的用途，Lobelia对这匹马一定会想出别的用途。

“Bilbo！”Lobelia大喊一声，猛地阖上手里的伞，跳下鞍座向他冲了过来。

“发生什么？你昨晚去哪里了？我昨天到处找你。哦，一如啊，你看起来像被野兽袭击了！”

“我很好，”Bilbo说，拍开Lobelia想扯开他外套的手，成功避免脖子和锁骨暴露出来。他知道自己必须留神另一个哈比人，不住诅咒自己没有提前考虑到这个情况，直接让Loni送他回家。“停下，我很好。”

另一个哈比人用看神经病人的神色看着Bilbo，“很好？你看起来可跟‘好’没有任何关系，你的衣服发生什么事了？哦，你的扣子被扯掉了！”

Bilbo想都没想就脱口而出，“Thorin——”

“Thorin？”Lobelia的脸被愤怒染红了，“他做的？那个——那个十足的蠢货！他怎么敢？！”

“Lobelia，”Bilbo恼火地说，在她可能开始的咆哮前及时打断。“不是你想的那样。”

“但是看看你，”Lobelia指着Bilbo扯坏的外套、乱蓬蓬的头发、淤青还有被咬了的脖子。“他——他有没有强迫——”

“Thorin没做那种事！”Bilbo呻吟起来，双手掩住面孔。“不管你想的是什么，绝对是错的。他没对我动过手，好吧，不是你以为的那种动手。”Bilbo承认，他发现必须找些借口安抚他的朋友。她只是关心他的健康。“Thorin不是会使用暴力的类型。”

Lobelia来回看着Bilbo和Loni，好像对他的说辞深表怀疑。Loni面对她敏锐的目光只是耸耸肩，疑惑地高挑着眉毛。她什么都无法证明，只是刚好在事后巧遇Bilbo，一路回到袋底洞也没从他那里得到任何解释。她一直非常体贴，没有用自己的好奇打乱Bilbo内心的平静。

“我在门口看到他，一副被滚落的岩石砸到脑袋的样子，所以我觉得最好在他倒下以前帮他找到回家的路。”受不了Lobelia坚持不懈的凝视，Loni最后解释说，“我肯定他对此有合理的解释。”

另一个哈比人怀疑地哼了一声，然后转身盯着Bilbo。

Bilbo感激地拍拍Loni的手，对她露出微笑，“是的，我非常感谢你的帮助。幸亏有你，但是剩下的路我自己可以完成，别为我担忧，我很好。”

这次Loni和Lobelia齐声哼了出来，同时用不信任的目光盯着哈比男士的脑袋。

“我说我很好。”Bilbo沉重地叹了口气，挫败地垮了肩膀，“我们不能只是……好吧，让我们把事情解决了吧。”

他们一起向袋底洞走去，小马顺从地跟在他们身后。对夏尔的其他人来说——不管是在自家院子还是正在准备庆祝会的哈比人，他们绝对是个奇观。哈比人行色匆匆，呼喊他们的孩子别踩到泥，越过栅栏把缎带和包裹抛来抛去，人类抽着烟斗热烈地讨论着典礼可能的盛况。能够受邀参加典礼他们都感到非常兴奋，虽然有些人嘲笑矮人根本不知道怎么办一场真正的派对。当看到Lobelia和Bilbo带着一个矮人经过，他们停下闲聊和手头上忙的事盯着他们，瞪大眼看着Bilbo像犯人一样被两人押送着向袋底洞走去。

“哦，一如啊。”Bilbo哀叹，迅速别开目光，假装没看到Donnamira阿姨在她的哈比洞门口对他指指点点。“我再也不会有什么好名声了。”

Loni轻轻撞了他一下，温和地微笑着拍拍他的手臂。“别理他们，Baggins先生。”

“你不明白。”Bilbo沉重地看向矮人，“他们是家人，我别无选择，不可能不理会他们。”

“哦。”Loni说，看了看围在路边目瞪口呆的哈比人。“好吧，嗯，一旦你嫁给国王——”

Lobelia大声哼了一声，全然不顾她的马正在咬她的裙子。“国王！哈！”

“你对我们的国王有什么意见？”Loni气恼地说，越过Bilbo的头顶怒视着另一个哈比人。

“是你们的国王，”Lobelia简洁地回答，“不是我们的国王。而且不管是国王与否，显然他应该对Baggins先生更好一些。嘿哟，哪个国王会这样折辱他的爱人，没有正式的订婚声明就留他过夜——而且，他甚至不像任何一个合格的哈比人绅士那样，有足够的智慧让他想到至少应该陪他走回家。简直闻所未闻见所未见！完全就是丑闻！哈，整个镇子的哈比人想都不敢想这样对待我们尊敬的Bilbo Baggins！”

Loni烧红了脸，看起来非常称她漂亮的红色天鹅绒披肩。“呃——好吧，他是个国王，我想他无法护送Baggins先生回家一定有非常合理和重要的理由。”

“我无法想象任何重要的理由比照顾好这样的Baggins先生更重要。”Lobelia讽刺地说，无视Bilbo翻白眼的举动。

哈比人的评语让Loni迟疑了片刻，“我……我猜你是对的。”她妥协了，微微皱起眉头担忧地看了Bilbo一眼。Lobelia露出无声的微笑，知道自己赢得了这场争论。

他们继续向前走，三人和一匹马到达时，Hamfast和Bell Gamgee靠在栅栏上，Bell咬着袖口，一副随时要放声大哭的架势。

“Baggins老爷！哦，天哪，我们听说了！”哈比人女士哭了起来，一边哭一边不安地搅着手。“为什么，那个一无是处的矮人！想想一直以来你那么信任他，让他随意出入你的房子，他就是这样回报你的？”

“什么？”Bilbo问，迷茫地眨眨眼，不知道他们到底在说什么。

“Thorin大人！”Bell说，“我们听说他的所作所为，简直太可怕了！”

“哦，烦死了。”Bilbo叹了口气，无语地看着天空，一如知道为什么他需要头疼这些有的没的。

“别担心，Baggins先生，我会集结几个人去山里，给那个矮人点儿颜色瞧瞧。教教他永远别想对Gamgee的朋友胡作非为。”Hamfast盯着他的小铲子好像想用它敲醒Thorin一样。鉴于Thorin造成的一系列无法想象的连带麻烦，Bilbo半心半意地想要么就随另一个哈比人去吧。

“嘿，Bell Gamgee。”Bilbo说，一切的混乱已经让他受够了，“一切都是误会，我向你保证。”

哈比人恸哭起来，隔着衬裙大声哀嚎，她的丈夫伸出手臂环住她。“可——可怜的Baggins先——先生！他——他甚至不能——”

“好啦，好啦，亲爱的。”Hamfast安抚地亲吻她的太阳穴，“我们会处理好，你替我们看着Baggins老爷，我去把男孩们集合起来。”

Bilbo感到后背一阵冰凉，即使Loni也难以置信地站了起来。“什么？那只是……我是说——你们怎么听说……？”

Hamfast怜悯地看了眼他的邻居。“别在劳烦你可怜的小脑袋了，Baggins老爷。Brown小姐已经派她的小表弟告诉我们全部经过了。他们在你爬上山丘以前就到了，说他们在篱笆这边全都听到了。我不会再让你回溯整个经过，所以就让我的Bell带你进屋暖暖脚，我们还有些剩下的炖菜，你也不用担心是否需要做点儿什么吃了。”

提起Lily Brown，Lobelia发出一阵嘘声，手指像玫瑰刺一样扎进Bilbo的胳膊里。不知从哪里传来一阵小孩子的笑声，紧接着被一声嘘声制止了。Bilbo、Loni和Lobelia循着声音在房子周围寻找，最后看到两个Lily Brown的远方表弟蹲在一丛牵牛花后面捂着拳头偷笑。

“小流氓。”Lobelia嘘声说，对两个孩子眯起眼，活动手指一副要揪他们耳朵的架势。

Loni尖叫一声，推了下Bilbo，向他身后点了点头。Bilbo随着她指的方向转过头疑惑地瞥了一眼，很快他的疑惑被矮脚马后面一群哈比人解答了，他们一副假装没有偷听却失败了的样子。

他呻吟着用手掌擦了擦脸，试图挡住眼角挫败的泪水。今天的一切对于Bilbo来说完全超载了。

“为什么我们不进屋去，我会解释所有的情况。”回头看了眼跃跃欲试的人群，他说。看起来半个夏尔的哈比人都跟着他们回家了。

Hamfast不情愿地放下他的园艺工具，Bell用手帕擦干眼泪，点点头等着Bilbo打开门随他走进袋底洞。Loni和Lobelia带着一大群哈比人跟在他们身后，Lobelia为了更靠近Bilbo拨开几个亲戚凑上前去。一大群哈比人挤进Bilbo的大厅，大声讨论着他们的猜测，最后Bilbo坐在他最喜爱的扶手椅上，发出一声凄凉的叹息。他非常渴望他的烟斗，一把老托比一定能冷静他的焦虑，但是他的烟斗在卧室，他不得不越过一大家子Brandybuck才能过去。所以最好还是先处理眼前的麻烦，等一切尘埃落定再抽根烟。

“听我说，”Bilbo大声说，他拍拍手，“请安静！我有个消息要宣布！”

人群的窃窃私语渐渐停下来，除了Dudo还在大声说爱冒险的哈比人没有好下场的理论。Bilbo尽了最大的努力无视他，Dudo提到Took家某些人的嗜好时他没有愤怒只是退了一步。

“好吧，非常感谢。”Bilbo深吸一口气，感觉心脏就要从胸膛里跳出来了，而焦虑使他的头越来越疼。发布这个声明的时候，他本来应该跟Thorin在一起，但是现在看来今天有些事无论如何都不会按计划发展。

“现在，立刻停下，我想通知所有人，我跟Thorin Oakenshield订婚了，你们中大部分人在Lobelia的婚礼上已经见过他了。”他停顿了片刻，等着消息慢慢沉淀，接着才继续。“Thorin，Thrián之子，今日黄昏将被加冕成为山下王国的国王。”

人群传来抽气声，像是被海浪冲刷了一般有些站不稳脚。

“国王？”

“订婚？但是我以为——”

“我就说吧！付钱，Peony！”

“那座丑陋的大山？不会是真的吧？”

Bilbo扫过人群，沮丧地发现他的声明再次让大家沸腾起来，大部分人开始更加剧烈的讨论，剩下少部分人难以置信地看着他。大部分年长的哈比人对彼此点点头，Bilbo的大姨妈大声哭了起来，喃喃着她差点儿就对Bilbo绝望了。Loni一只手放在Bilbo的肩膀上握了握，微笑着让他安心。

“唔，等等，我还没说完……”Bilbo声音渐弱，面前两个哈比人开始互相推搡起来。“拜托……”

“安静！”Lobelia大喊，她跳上桌子发出刺耳的尖叫。

人群定住了。

Lobelia双手掐腰，一一瞪视过所有人。“Baggins先生还没说解释完全部的情况，跟国王订婚不能逃避对昨晚去向的解释。”

Bilbo怒视着Lobelia，他本来希望一个声明能分散大部分人的注意力，避免他们刺探更多私人信息。

“好吧，”Bilbo说，脸红得厉害。“好吧，嗯，我跟矮人国王订婚了，据我所知按照矮人的规矩算是非常官方正式的方式。”他转了转手指上Thorin的戒指，亲戚和邻居们顽固的凝视使他更紧张了。Loni对他点点头，好像证明他的陈述一样。“他……Thorin，打算晚上在加冕典礼上对整个王国宣布我们订婚的消息，当然你们所有人都在受邀之列。”

消息看起来安抚了大部分人，人群渐渐放松下来。一些人甚至开始推测整个加冕典礼不过是Thorin想把Bilbo展示出来的借口。虽然Bilbo根本没那么想过，但是这个假设还是让他羞红了脸。想到Thorin以他为傲，想要向整个王国炫耀成为他的未婚夫，他就情不自禁地迷醉。

“共度一夜后再宣布有点些迟吧。” Donnamira刻薄地说，一边从他丈夫脚下扯出自己的裙摆。“而且，你没想过嘛，年轻人，我们不知道Lobelia婚礼那晚他是否留下过夜了。没人追问是因为他喝醉了，而且我们知道他状态很糟什么都做不了，除非事情有了意外的发展。”

Bilbo感觉整个脸都烧起来了，“我——我让他等到宣布以后。昨晚他给我做了顿晚餐，我们讨论了一下订——订婚的问题，然后他把我介绍给他的父亲。他没打算……时间过得太快了，而且当时太晚了，所以我……我想……”

他简直不敢相信要在一大群人面前解释这些，本来是他自己的事，而且他也不会跟其他任何人一起过夜。Bilbo是个成年人，不是什么只为了寻开心找乐子、没责任心的年轻人。又不是说大部分人会等到新婚之夜，所以他们为什么要一副审判他的样子。太不公平了，凭什么他们可以用他仅有一次的不慎重举动攻击他。

Everard Took拐了身边的哈比人一记， Bilbo的尴尬让两个人痴笑起来。“我就说该恭喜吧，Baggins先生。之前也肯定少不了吧？我敢打赌矮人的优点早晚会有用，比如把你举起来——”哈比男士做了个推进的姿势，在场的女士们齐声抽了口气。

“Evarard！”Aster Cotton尖叫，用力拍打另一个哈比人直到他停下笑声，“你怎么敢这么说！”她转过身面向其他人，叉腰怒视着嬉笑的人群。“Baggins先生是品行端正的哈比绅士，我肯定他没做任何你们臆想的事！另外，这个叫Thorin的家伙是国王！他是山里最正派的矮人，他会安排Baggins先生自己住一间漂亮的房间。”

Bilbo觉得他的皮肤再也没办法维持普通的色彩了，剩下的人生他会一直像他得奖的番茄一样红。Fili和Kili一定会痛恨没能目睹这么搞笑的审问情景。Bilbo发誓一定不会就这么放过Thorin，如果他们能解决这次矮人生气的原因的话。

“那怎么解释他脖子上的红点。” Everard指出，脏兮兮的手指指着Bilbo的脸。Bilbo怒视着对方，他根本没有立场质问，特别是他清楚地知道Everard自己都解释不了那天晚上跟Bofur离开后的问题。

“是——是虫子咬的？” Aster哽住了，来回看着人群想找到支持她的人，但是大家再次大笑起来。Bilbo非常感激她对自己的高度评价，他希望自己可以做什么消除她的顾虑，但是显然他昨天的行为太不得体了。

Loni紧了紧他肩膀上的手，Bilbo差点忘记她的存在。

“我想探询已经够多了。”她强势地对人群说，声音像铃声般清澈。她凶猛地怒视着眼前的哈比人，直到他们安静下来。“这是Baggins先生和国王的私事，其他人不该过问。”

Jessamine怒视着漂亮的矮人，“是啊，那你又算什么？”

Loni毅然迎视她的目光，执拗地怒视着哈比人少女，“我是关心Baggins先生的朋友，而且任何人都应该看得出这——这场审讯对他来说一点儿帮助都没有！你们应该为自己如此追问国王的伴侣而感到羞耻。我想你应该是他的家人，不是想从Baggins先生身上寻开心找乐子的诘问者。”

哈比人羞愧地别开目光。

“她说的完全正确！”Lobelia跳起来，用阳伞一把拨开Bilbo的一个亲戚。如果她能在夜晚降临前把所有人撵出袋底洞，Bilbo可以原谅她的任何无礼行为。有些人甚至挤到近前，一副随时准备给Bilbo提供些建议或者自己想法的样子。“给他留点儿空气！让他喘口气！Otho！Otho，把这群人赶出去！”

一声疲惫的“好的，亲爱的。”从人群后的门口传来，一大群哈比人被缓慢地引出哈比洞，走进花园里。Bell、Hamfast和几个Bilbo的长辈还留在屋子里，他的祖母Laura Baggins就是其中一员。她拖着一条瘸腿飞快地奔到Bilbo身前，亲吻了他的面颊，轻声说她会照顾好一些，让他今晚别担心任何事，只要准备好自己就成。

Bilbo对她露出微笑。“谢谢你。”

“你永远是我最爱的外孙。”她回道，好像故意说给Lobelia听一样。“我知道你注定不平凡，尘埃落定后你会跟国王订婚，所以你们俩就算在东区草莓地里赤裸着翻滚也没什么要紧的。他们会像我一样为你骄傲的。”

Bilbo轻笑起来，闭上眼靠进她的怀抱中。“我希望你是对的，我爱他，即使他无缘无故对我发脾气。”

她嘲弄地说：“小两口已经开始闹别扭了？”

Bilbo享受着她的手指轻轻梳理着他的发丝，让他回忆起母亲在他遇到麻烦时就是这样安抚他的。“是的，他是个坏脾气的矮人，像獾一样。”Bilbo现在可以肯定Frerin有上万个理由给他的哥哥起这样的外号。“愚蠢、顽固的狼獾。”

“我肯定你能解决好。”年长的哈比人向他保证，温柔地亲吻他的头顶。“否则，我会用拐杖狠狠地敲醒他顽固的脑袋！”

Bilbo撤回身，抓住她的手，对她露出真诚的微笑。“我相信你，如果不出意外的话，你恐怕要帮他决绝一个令他坐立不安的问题。或者你知道我们可以找谁，如果你自己无法解决的话。”

“哦？”

Bilbo咬住下唇，不知道自己是否可以直白地谈起，显然是非常敏感的皇室话题。“一个接生婆——”

“什么！”Lobelia尖叫，差点把她自己仍在Bilbo身上。“为什么你们俩需要一个接生婆？只有一个晚上，现在说还太早——”

Bilbo推开Lobelia，拍掉她伸向他肚子的爪子，大声呵斥她别碰到某些微妙的部位。Lobelia红着脸撤回手，回过头小心地瞄了眼Otho是否看到她的举动。

Bilbo尽可能整理好自己的衣服，重新把注意力转回祖母身上，好像什么都没发生一样。“当然不是给我找的，他的妹妹——”

Loni抽了口气，“公主——”

袋底洞里剩下的几个哈比人一起看向矮人。

“哦，马哈尔。”Loni红着脸摆弄着自己的披肩。“那……那真是太糟糕了。我现在知道为什么陛下会生气了。我听说过，那时候我太年轻，还不到二十岁，所以我只记得一小部分。母亲告诉我公主生下第二个王子的时候差点丢掉性命，她受了两天的折磨，流了好多血！一直有守卫昼夜跟着，没人想到她能挺到巫师出现。最后母子平安简直是上天保佑。”

“Gandalf？”Bilbo问，Loni的故事使他的恐惧滋生。“Gandalf帮助了她？”

Loni咬住她丰满的嘴唇，看起来有些犹豫。“我不确定，他穿着灰色的衣服，我记得他们叫他Tharkûn。”

哈比人们点点头，“是Gandalf没错，”Bilbo的祖母答道，“好管闲事的家伙，他每隔几年到夏尔来，造成的灾难跟他创造的奇迹一样多。Bilbo的妈妈能追求到我的儿子也没少了他的插手，他们第一次出去约会时看到的那些烟火究竟从哪里来一直是个迷。”

“什么烟火？”Bilbo问，好奇压倒了担忧。“我从来没听说过有关烟火的故事。”

Laura Baggins摇头拍了拍Bilbo的头，“别在意，我们还是谈谈你担心的公主吧。”

Bilbo坐进椅子里，他的祖母坐在他的对面，Loni和Lobelia向厨房的方向走去。Loni的妆容有些花了，而哈比人好心地帮她清理干净。“好吧，我想或许你有办法帮助她，你是经验丰富的产婆，母亲经常说没有人能胜过你，而且我觉得……”

她投来遗憾的目光，“感谢你的赞扬，但是我的经验只针对哈比人，不是矮人。”

“哦，”Bilbo的心揪了起来，他想他一定是病了。他一直认为矮人和哈比人之间并不会存在太大差异。从表面上看，Bilbo同时看到了相同和各自的差异，他们看起来几乎差不多，除了一些微小的区别。事实上，如果不仔细分辨的话，绝大多数的矮人孩子和哈比儿童很容易混淆，除非注意观察他们的脚。Bilbo本来希望婴儿和生产上会有共同点，那样至少他的祖母能帮上忙。Flora Diggle的三胞胎就是她帮着接生的，而且Laura Baggins解决难产的经验是远近闻名的。

“但是，”Laura举起她钩形的手指，“但是如果我能帮上忙，我实在找不到不伸出援手的理由。过几天我就会去山里，等到加冕典礼的混乱平静下来，客人离开以后。我会跟矮人选择的助产士谈谈。她很快就要成为家人了，我们Baggins一向都关心家人，即使他们是矮人也不例外。”

Bilbo难以抑制脸上绽放的微笑，“你会吗？哦，谢谢你！”

“只是记住，”她对他摇摇手指，“我可能什么忙都帮不上，所以别期望太高。”

“我知道，”Bilbo点点头，肚子里搅动的感觉慢慢平息到可以忍受的程度。“这……这只是解决了我部分烦恼。我只是发现她怀孕了，但是并不了解情况，也没跟Thorin提过，所以当今天早晨得知消息的时候，他变得勃然大怒。我感觉很不好，特别是有宝宝应该是充满喜悦的理由，而他们所有人只是担忧、对彼此发脾气。”

Bilbo回头瞥了眼他的祖母，看到Bell Gamgee带着一碗汤缓缓向他们走来。看到Laura Baggins她停了下来，但是很快Bilbo挥手示意她没有打扰到他们，她才大跨步走进房间，把碗放在Bilbo的面前。

“抱歉，Baggins夫人，Baggins先生。”她优雅地向族长行了个点头礼。“我无意打扰，只是想给Bilbo拿些吃的，他看起来饿坏了，我想我母亲的炖菜秘方可以帮上忙。她总是说填饱肚子能修复任何哈比人受伤的心。”

Laura Baggins摸摸自己的鼻子，有趣地跟Bilbo交换了目光。“谢谢你亲爱的，很高兴你的丈夫是这么好的邻居，在困窘的时刻把他照顾得很好。你的丈夫非常勇敢地维护他，与矮人战斗绝非易事，更不用说一个专门受过格斗训练的矮人王子。”

“什——什么？”

“没错，”年长的哈比人拉了拉她的裙子，“几乎所有的矮人都接受了格斗训练。你的丈夫要冒着生命危险挑战依鲁伯的国王，捍卫Bilbo的荣誉真是非常勇敢。矮人对待荣誉和债务非常认真。我之所以知道，是因为我年轻的时候，有个矮人向我的Mungo挑战跟我牵手的权利。值得庆幸的是，另一个矮人插手作为Mungo的代理人，完美地解决了问题。虽然我不记得他的名字，但他年轻时是一位英俊的小伙子，而且非常善用斧子。”

Bell尖叫一声，惊恐地看向窗外，他的丈夫正在跟几个邻居谈话，激烈地比划着孤山的方向。“很好，很好，我假设我应该快点儿告诉他你的谢意。”

年长的哈比人露出迷人的微笑，“没错。”

“啊！”Bilbo冲上去及时抓住Bell的手腕，“我忘记说了，提醒他们别跟任何出现的矮人过不去，有人会来给我送加冕典礼要用的衣服和饰品。”

Bell飞快的点点头，一副急不可耐的表情冲了出去。Bilbo和Laura看到她实际上算是把她的丈夫扯到一边，贴着他的耳朵传达消息。片刻后，Hamfast的脸变得一片惨白，立刻示意其他人听从妻子的指示。

Bilbo不知道该如何面对他的朋友和邻居打算为了他与矮人对峙的事实，随后他开始恐惧如果他们就这样冲到山里威胁Thorin会有什么下场。从矮人现在的地位来看，恐怕没那么容易放哈比人离开。

“可爱的家伙们。” Laura Baggins快活地说。

“是啊。”Bilbo同意道，他开始吃饭，安静地坐着用汤温暖了身体、填饱了肚子，祖母在身边看着他，聆听屋子里其他人闲聊。这是宁静而愉快的时光，被令人舒适的伙伴包围，知道自己不必再解释什么。如果有人可以审判Bilbo轻率的举动，那么这个人无疑只能是Laura Baggins，而且她比任何人都更清楚他的情况。

早餐结束后Laura Baggins就离开了，Bilbo快速洗了个澡，Loni给他做了第二早餐，哈比人教矮人一些她的家庭菜谱，好像已经把她当做永远的朋友了。现在的情况看起来稍微安定了一些，每个人基本都得到了他们需要的解释，袋底洞也不再充斥着粘过来想给Bilbo提供恋爱意见的亲戚。他们的意图是好的，但是Bilbo还不想在不确定是否跟Thorin吵架之前，就进行婚姻咨询。

走出浴室后，Bilbo把穿坏的衣服放在床上端详，漂亮的衣服皱皱巴巴的，上面到处是眼泪和脏污。每个小细节都充满回忆，就像肉体的感官记忆，而事实上Bilbo依然可以感觉到Thorin的手在他身上游走，匆忙脱掉哈比人衣服时炽热、猛烈的触感。Thorin是如何把袖子从他胳膊上拉扯下来，手指摸索着Bilbo的肘窝；以及Thorin拉扯的太用力，卡住腰部差点撕破；还有他们为了那些愚蠢的小事贴着彼此的脸蛋咯咯傻笑的情景。

皱巴巴的衣服让Bilbo回忆起很多，有些现在看来充满讽刺，他还想起曾经跟Draupnir提到不想让Thorin因为急色撕破衣服。

哈比人把一颗松脱的纽扣放在衣服口袋里，他想自己恐怕低估了矮人裁缝作品的魅力。回想起Thorin看到Bilbo穿着矮人衣服时的表情，他不禁笑了起来。矮人当时那么惊讶、快乐，Thorin脸上幸福的微笑点亮了他烦恼的面孔，来自矮人国王欣喜的亲吻也让幸福的滋味填满了Bilbo的心。

记忆像洪水般向他冲来，Thorin的碰触、亲吻，他把Bilbo压在他胸前的力量，他们的心跳在一处搏动。温柔的爱抚落在每一处他找得到的地方，几乎是在膜拜。Bilbo从未经历过这样彻底的探索。Thorin是热情的爱人，发现Bilbo紧张时又格外小心，沉迷于让Bilbo耽溺快乐。矮人为Bilbo的脚惊叹，那是很少能有人碰触的圣地，矮人用手指轻柔地梳理脚毛，先是在脚踝落下虔诚的吻，随后才开始更多情色的亲吻。他喜欢从哈比人身上得到更多呻吟和惊喘，对着Bilbo的臀部呢喃甜蜜的诺言和真挚的爱慕，发誓永远诚实，只爱他一个人。

Bilbo感到他的心松弛下来。随着他们前一晚快乐记忆的回溯，Thorin把他撵出孤山所造成的黑暗、朦胧负担慢慢放下了。他不再为了Thorin无缘无故对他大喊大叫生气，现在他只感到怜悯。Thorin处在痛苦中，像负伤的野兽无故攻击身边的人。如果Thorin道歉Bilbo会接受，而且很快会把这一页翻过去。

“Bilbo？”门外传来呼唤，听起来是Bell，她敲了敲卧室的门。“你还好吗？你在里面待了一阵子了，有人来过，留下一个包裹。你想让我放在门口吗？”

“好的，”Bilbo说，飞快地眨眨眼干涩的双眼。

“好的，如果你需要帮助随时告诉我，我可以叫Hamfast过来。”

“谢谢你。”Bilbo说，或许声音太轻她无法听到。在更多记忆抓住他之前，迅速把皱巴巴的红色外套折起来，放进他的衣橱抽屉。Bilbo绝望地发现他恐怕把金腰带落在什么地方了，很可能正躺在Thorin的床下，或者某个漂亮的扶手椅下面。等一切解决、恢复原状，Bilbo会找回来，但是现在还是随它去吧。

Bilbo披着浴巾偷偷从卧室探出头，在有人注意到之前匆忙抓起包裹。他用力关上身后的门，背靠门凝视着手里的包裹，他知道包裹里是什么，而他害怕穿上它。

****

Bilbo走进厨房，整个房间陷入一片寂静，他不由得退了一步。

“哦，Bilbo……”Lobelia惊叹，一声接近无声的呢喃打破了紧张的气氛。“你看起来……”

“像个矮人，”Everard替她说完，向嘴里扔了一整片蓝纹奶酪。“为什么腰部那么紧？看起来显得屁股很大。”

Lobelia转过头面对另一个哈比人，用之前搅拌什么的勺子打了他的头。“我觉得他看起来很好，你就是嫉妒，讨厌鬼。”

“噢！”Everard痛呼，逃离暴力的哈比人。“我才没嫉妒，Otho，管管你老婆！”

Otho耸耸肩继续喝他的茶，“你看起来棒极了，Bilbo。我肯定所有人都会这么想。”

Everard来回看着留在袋底洞里的哈比人。“你们都疯了吗？哪个哈比人会在领口装饰宝石？”

Bilbo瞥了眼袖子，如果他们得知他里面穿着秘银衬衫会怎么想。“我知道，有些太多了。”

“不会！不、不、绝对不。”Loni急忙向他保证，“衣服非常可爱，而且你看起来漂亮极了。国王看到你穿这套衣服一定会非常高兴。”

“你这么觉得？”Bilbo从留海下偷偷看着她。

“是的。”她说，抬起哈比人的下巴，对他露出微笑。“你看起来像依鲁伯国王伴侣应有的样子。”

Bilbo感到脸红了，他轻轻勾起嘴角。“谢谢你。”

“为什么开着门？有没有人能……哦，Bilbo！”Reginard抽了口气，停在门口打量着Bilbo。“你看起来……看起来光彩照人。”

“Reg！”Everard大喊，站起身恐惧地看着他的哥哥，“你在这里做什么？”

金发的哈比人等着他的弟弟，“我不能随时拜访夏尔吗？”Reg哼了一声，叉着腰翻了个白眼。“而且，我想跟Bilbo一起去参加典礼，但是路上发现某人要来袋底洞护送。”

Bilbo的心跳漏跳了一拍，有一瞬间他以为是Thorin来了。出现在门口的另一个矮人浇灭了他的欣喜，他手里带着一大堆包裹，然而几乎无法掩饰他脸上讥讽、厌恶的表情。

“Náli大人，”Bilbo缓慢地说，无法相信自己的眼睛。“我能帮你什么吗？”

矮人的目光在Bilbo身上流连不舍，眼神有些古怪，几乎算是饥渴。“我来送皇室珠宝。”

“对了，皇室珠宝。”Reginard戏谑地说，他走上前把Bilbo拉进一个拥抱中。另一个哈比人看来没有察觉Bilbo肩膀的紧绷，大笑着拍拍他的后背作为支持。“Náli大人真是贴心，愿意对倒霉的珠宝助手施以援手，接下任务给你送来了。可怜的矮人，他甚至不知道袋底洞怎么走。我看到他跌跌撞撞地走，差点摔倒把手里的东西滚到河里。幸亏Náli大人正好在附近帮助了他，还有我可以给他指路。”

Náli对屋子里剩下的人露出紧绷的微笑。“我的荣幸，我还要护送你们俩回山里。你们无法想象这一带出现了多少可疑的旅人，而且Baggins先生穿着如此精致，显然会成为理想的靶子。”

哈比人困惑地看了看彼此。“夏尔绝对安全，”Hamfast在片刻的安静后说，一边拿出他的烟斗。“为什么这么说？我们这里夜不闭户，从未发生过任何意外。”

Náli看向哈比人的眼神几乎可以算是怜悯，但是Bilbo觉得那更像是一种屈尊降贵。“如果是这样那么依鲁伯也会跟夏尔一样安全。所有的旅人为了参加加冕典礼而来，自然有很多举报，你永远不知道潜伏在周围的到底是什么人。就在昨天我得到警卫的报告，说从长湖镇来了一伙人类强盗，试图抢劫一个去往戴尔市集的哈比人。”

所有人都倒吸一口冷气，即使Everard也开始紧张起来。

“真奇怪，”Lobelia皱起眉。“我怎么没听说任何哈比人受到袭击，我对夏尔周围的任何流言蜚语了如指掌。”

“我没有怀疑你，夫人。” Náli安抚地说，把手里的包裹放在桌子上。“但是我让所有知情人保持沉默，那个被袭击的哈比男士也不例外。我不想造成恐慌，因为贼人还没落网，而且据我所知他们恐怕已经离开了。他们可能向幽暗密林出发，那边的精灵应该已经抓住他们了。”

Hamfast突然站起来，“天哪！我应该锁上门，以防万一。”

“还有库房！”Bell喊道，跟在她丈夫身后。“我姨妈的盘子藏在那里，如果发生了什么事我会心碎的。”

效仿园丁的例子，哈比人一个跟着一个离开。Lobelia赶着Otho出门，然后想了片刻才宣布她有重要的事情需要处理。Bilbo肯定她离开是为了散布消息，如果真的跟盗贼有关，那么肯定会成为大家最爱的谈资。最后，袋底洞只剩下Bilbo、Loni、Reginard和Náli。

“这倒是很快把他们清走了。”Loni说，熄灭炉火，用擦碗布擦擦手。她做了热葡萄酒，是Lobelia母亲每年冬天都会酿制的特殊葡萄酒，她声称能在寒冷的夜晚保证骨头温暖。

Náli吓了一跳，转过身惊奇地瞪着另一个矮人。Loni忙着把炉子上的酒倒进杯子里，根本没注意年长的矮人仿佛能刺穿她的目光。她把杯子递给Bilbo，然后转身面对Thorin的政务大臣。

“你是谁？” Náli问，挑眉看她围着Bilbo团团转。

“Loni Ironfist，”矮人女仆鞠了个躬。“我在厨房工作，跟——呃，唔，Baggins先生还是厨房雇员的时候我们一起工作过。我是Flor夫人的助理。”

“Ironfist。”Náli扯了扯他的胡子。“你的家族是铁矿山来的？”

“是的，先生。”Loni点点头，脱下之前穿上的围裙。“我的家族从两代以前就在依鲁伯了，但是我们有时放假会回北部探访亲友。我的母亲是金矿的矿工，父亲从还是个小男孩开始就担任Thráin国王的侍仆。我想说到技能方面，我更像父亲。”她轻笑着说，“他对石头从来没有敏锐的直觉，不像母亲那样，但是他擅长除此之外几乎全部的事情。他把所有知识都教给了我，我希望有一天我可以像他一样优秀，为皇室服务。”

她对Bilbo使了个眼色，示意她只是在开玩笑。Bilbo觉得她是那么好的人，完全没有必要为任何人服务，至少不是他或者任何皇室成员。他更愿意把他当做朋友，而不是仆人。

“多么悲伤的故事。” Náli轻声说，边说边用手指卷起胡梢。“像你这样漂亮的女孩竟然对石头毫无知觉，没有继承你母亲的技能真是可惜。”

Loni羞红了脸，她明媚的微笑暗淡了下来。屋子里陷入一片尴尬的寂静，两个哈比人不知道发生了什么情况。

“好吧，”Reg缓慢地说，来回看着两个矮人，“我们把Bilbo打扮好，回山里怎么样？或许还能早点儿到，找个好位置。”

“当然。”Náli慢吞吞地吐出两个字，对他们露出夸张的微笑，他的大白牙在日光下闪闪发光。

Reginard让Bilbo背对大家坐在厨房椅子上，Náli小心地打开所有包裹，拿出里面光彩夺目的珠宝，一边把它们一一陈列，一边像拍卖一样大声讲述它们的来历。Reginard逐个拿起来给Bilbo戴上，Loni站在他们附近，在哈比人不知如何配戴时提供帮助，整理好使每一处都得体地搭配Bilbo身上的华丽衣装。

Bilbo感到每一件珠宝的重量，像是被逐渐涨潮的河水淹没，被笼罩在一片冰冷、模糊中，不管怎么挣扎也听不到外面的声音。特别是脚踝像带着脚镣一样，他们所代表的意义把他锁在原地，压力几乎将他压垮，时刻提醒Bilbo它们的重要性。他的呼吸开始变得不规律，有白色的斑点在他的视野里跳动。Bilbo感到自己向前倒去，直到Reg拉住他，手放在他的肩膀上稳住他。

“你会好的。”另一个哈比人小声说，“呼吸。”

“最后一件，但是同等重要。” Náli大声说，他的声音在袋底洞回荡。“Thorin一世的冠冕，第一次佩戴是他在都灵之日的加冕礼，由它的制造者亲手授予；第二次，由Farin在灰色山脉的贤者会议佩戴；第三次，Frerin在冬季庆典中佩戴。现在，将戴在夏尔半身人Bilbo Baggins的头顶，为了庆祝Thorin Oakenshield的加冕典礼。愿它在长远的未来，给予他国王的智慧和矮人的勇气。”

仿佛一瞬间屋子里的空气被抽干了一样，Bilbo的视线直勾勾地盯着面方，Reginard拿起冠冕，戴着Bilbo的头上。一切声音都消失了，静的可怕，风也不再吹拂他的百叶窗，鸟儿也停下了欢快的旋律。好像时间彻底停止了一般。

Reg退了一步，Bilbo感到彻骨的寒冷爬上每一根骨头，仿佛移动一寸来自冠冕的重量就会将他压得粉碎。他整个人都僵住了，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

“呼吸，Bilbo，你必须呼吸。”Loni的脸出现在他的视野里，她的脸上带着担忧的表情。

“我——我不觉得我能做到。”他迟疑地答道，声音颤抖、嘴巴干涩。

“再给他拿些红酒！”Reg喊道，对Loni指指储藏间的方向，然后他站在Bilbo面前她刚才的位置上。他抓住他的手臂摇了摇，Bilbo发出一声喘息，声音像Gruffo Boffin拉的小提琴一样可怕。“Bilbo，好啦。一切都会顺利的。我知道现在看起来很困难，但是想想Thorin。把注意力集中在Thorin一个人身上，不要想别的。”

“疯子，”Bilbo憋闷地说，他知道自己的目光在躲闪，一定是一副惊恐的样子。“他是个疯子。”

“为你疯狂。”Reg笑着说，尽管没人为他的笑话发笑。

毫无缘由的愤怒在Bilbo胸中升腾，但是眼前的重担压得他无力对另一个哈比人爆发。Loni把一杯红酒推到他手里，Bilbo缓慢地摇了摇头。“不，Thorin生我的气了。”

“哦，Bilbo，他当然不是，只是因为紧张。”

泪水在Bilbo的眼角聚集，即使Náli也开始担心起哈比人。

“我该怎么办？”Bilbo歇斯底里地问，“我不知道自己怎么想的，怎么会跟一个国王订婚？我爱Thorin，但是这一切超出我的能力所及，我做不到！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里写一些废话，作为一个冷锋前线常年坚持冷CP且慢热地喜欢吃冷饭的可悲粉丝，Thilbo是我第一个热情燃烧必须紧贴一切最新消息甚至飞到3000公里之外去看首映的墙头，一年365天时时都在燃烧，即使不在翻文也在刷文吐槽（虽然不能改变它还是个冷CP的现状）。我就是想感慨一下，有生以来第一次热情洋溢地在饭还热乎的时候吃一口，感觉真是异常的满足、充实。从第一章开始追我的翻译连载的妹子应该知道，最最开始的一段时间（至少也是在去年十月前）我一直是热情高昂（同时开三个连载，还能保持周更数万字），是世界上唯一一个给自己订死线的傻X，每周末豁出所有可以挤出的闲暇就为了更新。可以说那个时候不会感觉有负担，或者舍弃其他娱乐的时间而遗憾。正好相反，每一个码出来的字都充满激情，即使回应寡淡也能自high。之前看一篇长篇翻译的后记译者如是说，18万字英文转换成33万的中文，在中途超越了自己的生理极限最后终于完成芸芸，我回忆了一下，估计译者gn在十万不到的地方就开始厌倦拖延了，而很不幸我的生理极限是在30左友章开始的，且我迟钝的现在才感觉到……虽然我现在基本算是越过去了，但是之前拖延养成的懒惰，以及拖延期间又重新拾起的其他爱好囧迫使更新到现在也没能恢复史前热情高涨的状态，暂且归咎于尾声将至的不舍吧……36章我是真心想一周都放出来的，可是时遇扫黄打非，保存草稿的sy被关了几天，所以托到现在才放出来……总之，即将迎来最后的胜利，首先我表示坑是不可能的，加速也不怎么现实囧，各位看官且慢慢等待吧！（光速逃……PS。你们的回复我都看到了，热情洋溢！请继续燃烧，一起见证年底大舅做大死，不要放弃，坚持！坚持！再坚持！


	38. 三十八、~Family Debt~家族债务

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：Bilbo命运多劫，高台跳水般的厄运将至！不愉快的（坏的）碰触、半强奸威胁、普通级别伤害和虐待；没有实际性E级行为，但是某人对Bilbo有非常下流不正当的迷恋（作者就是说得特别严重，实际并非如此，就是打个预防针吧！）

“他怎么了？” Náli说，看到Bilbo开始剧烈颤抖他吓了一跳。

Reginard裹住Bilbo颤抖的双手，蹲在另一个哈比人面前，试图对上Bilbo的目光，但是他失败了。“Bilbo，”他说，无视了年长矮人的问题，“会好的，我理解你感到混乱，我就是为此而来的。看着我，听我说。”

Bilbo以为他的胸要炸开了，他的呼吸变得急促，就像无法吸入足够的空气弥补他呼出去的，他的肺像梅干一样皱了起来。他的双眼干涸，无法聚焦，眼前的景象像断掉的画面从一处骤变成另一处。他唯一的感受就是胸膛里剧烈的心跳，在脑中激荡出巨大的回声。整个世界倾斜了片刻，哈比人以为他会立刻晕厥在地板上。

“Bilbo，看着我。”Reginard的声音穿透偷恐惧慢慢罩住了他，像针带着线穿透织物，带领着Bilbo回到现实。“把注意力集中在我的声音上，感受我放在你胳膊上的手掌。你能感到我在捏你的手腕吗？”

“我——我……”Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，飞快地眨着眼，在眩晕的视野中寻找另一个哈比人的面孔。“是的，我能——”

“很好，你在这里是安全的。你在家里，在袋底洞。我要你用鼻子深呼吸，你可以闻到家的味道，你记得的味道。你知道自己在那里。”

“荒谬之极！”Náli吼道，他站在远处鄙夷地看着他们，鹰钩鼻子变得通红。“一分钟之前他还好好的，为什么要像这样表演？”矮人比着Bilbo，哈比人瑟缩了一下，矮人的愤怒再次令他眩晕起来。

Reginard严厉地瞪了Náli一眼，“Loni小姐，希望你能护送Náli大人到门外呼吸些新鲜空气，他看起来有些憔悴。之后，如果你能贴心的给我拿一条湿毛巾就更好了。”

“是——是的，当然！”女孩立刻照办，迅速把年长的矮人推到门外，梆的一声在他身后甩上门。尽管有喧哗的抗议和敲门声，但是没人搭理，Náli无法再次进入哈比人洞。“他会好吗？”Loni问，把湿毛巾递给Reg，蹲在他身边看着Bilbo。

“是的，是的。”另一个哈比人一边含糊地说，一边把毛巾放在Bilbo的脖子上。“嘿，Bilbo，我希望你通过鼻子吸气，然后用嘴巴呼气。现在，大口吸气，憋住一秒钟，然后呼气，很好。”

“他……”Bilbo还是无法表达他要说的话，取而代之对着窗户的方向指了指，Náli正在窗外气势汹汹地走来走去。“他要——要……”

“他走了。”Reginard向他保证，用毛巾擦拭Bilbo的脖子，轻抚他的太阳穴，然后再回到脖子。“Náli大人在外面，他做不了伤害你的事，我保证。他不理解，但是我理解。”

“你——你理解？”Bilbo感觉脚下的地板不要摇摆，踏实地再次落回脚底，世界也不再倾斜，回到了本来的样子。与Náli 的轻蔑相比，Reginard的保证令人愉悦的多。对于矮人来说，因为一把珠宝就失去冷静肯定非常愚蠢，但是对于哈比人来说，Bilbo的表现就可以接受得多了。虽然Bilbo过去从来没有因为头上顶着个皇冠就晕倒的傻事——倒不是说他过去曾经戴过，但是眼泪还是不由自主在眼角聚集。

Reginard脸上伤痛的表情慢慢变成安抚的温柔微笑。“是的，虽然Ginnar不是国王，但是他也是个矮人，我知道与另一个人结合将要面对怎样的命运。”

Loni嗓子里发出一阵憋闷的怪声，但是她最后还是什么都没说。

Reg对着自己露出微笑，视线随着回忆失去焦点。“不总是那么容易。事实上，一开始是最最困难的。我承认大部分是我的错，但是结婚之前我从未跟矮人有过互动。我们之间的误会难以计数。因为一直没得到回复，Ginnar问我他的礼物是不是不够好，直到那时我才知道他在追求我。当然，他也不喜欢哈比人的规矩，同时也不理解我的礼物中所包含的深意。有很多次我想过干脆放弃，因为我太沮丧了，他根本无法发现我给他提供的微妙提示。”

Bilbo感到自己向Reg的方向稍微挪了挪，以便另一个哈比人坐下来时能更清楚地听到他的故事。即使Loni也舒服地坐在一边聆听，她挨着Bilbo坐下转向另一个哈比人。看起来就像几个人围着壁炉讲睡前故事。

“那是一段很长的过渡期。”另一个哈比人说，“从认为你永远都是孤独的，到意识到没有一个夏尔的哈比人能明白你的心，然后突然某个暴发户矮人从孤山走进你的生活，完全占据你的世界。”

Bilbo一直在感同身受的点头，瞪大眼睛盯着他的堂兄。他非常震惊能找到一个确切知道他经历什么的人。即使Thorin，他也只是模糊地知道Bilbo处理如此迅速婚约的难处，但是他并不了解哈比人心中所有那些冲击。矮人早就习惯作为一位国王，无法理解他颠覆了Bilbo简单的生活，把哈比人卷入他从未想象过的世界。在遇到Thorin之前，Bilbo所有关于自己未来生活的幻想，仅仅是在袋底洞中美好、祥和地读他的书，或许宠坏几个自己的小外甥，参加家庭聚会，然后独自回到他孤单的床榻。他从未想过自己会找到爱情，特别像他对Thorin这样如此强烈的痴迷、沉醉，但是他觉得独自一人也还好，可以接受。Bilbo甚至喜欢独身，即使永远不结婚也没什么大不了，所以当他颠覆了整个观念，轻易接受了Thorin的追求时，自己都吓了一跳，他根本无法想象将要面对迥然不同的人生。

“你们俩怎么认识的？”Reg看起来不打算继续讲下去，于是Loni问道。

Reg抓抓鼻子，顽皮地笑起来。“我们第一次见面是在塔克镇的小山后面，就像所有你听过的故事一样。矮人遇到哈比人，哈比人蔑视矮人，然后矮人开始想方设法追求哈比人，让他嫁给他，是非常普通的故事。”

Bilbo哼了一声，对Reginard露出不信任的眼神。“我记忆里怎么不是这么回事。”

“你的记忆有问题！”

“你差点淹死！”Bilbo差点叫起来。夏尔一半的哈比人都会支持他的说法，因为那就是在镇子中心发生的，几乎所有人都目睹了。尽管Bilbo没有看到全部过程，但后来是他帮助Reginard换了些暖和衣服，然后其他哈比人亲口讲述了几乎每个微小细节。显然时间让Reginard的脑子变成浆糊了。

“水差不多三英尺深。”Reginard说，Bilbo不合作于是他把目光转向Loni。“我不会游泳，而且不是很多哈比人会，你明白嘛。但是Gin跳进水里救我依然是非常英勇的，”

“等等，”Loni伸出手，“从头来，从最开始说，因为我没搞清楚。为什么你最后在水里？既然你知道自己不会游泳。”

“哦，”Reginard羞红了脸，“好吧，抱歉。就是夏尔非常普通的一天，我出发去父亲家，一辆载着重要矮人官员的马车与我在路中间相遇。不幸的是，那正好发生在桥上，马把我撞飞了。我掉到水里，结果马车继续前进没有停下。”

“哦，不是吧！你知道谁在马车里吗？”Loni抽了口气，一只手惊讶地掩住嘴。

“我不知道，或许是Thorin？”Reg取笑地看了眼Bilbo。“或许只是其他头衔较高的矮人，觉得自己很重要，不需要停下来帮助一个哈比人。他们继续赶路，好像什么都没发生一样。Ginnar骑着另一匹马跟在马车后面，他在执行警卫的工作，看到了整个事情发生的经过。他立刻跳下马，不顾他的职责跳进河里救了我。把我带出水面，确保我没有受伤。”

Bilbo点点头，“整个过程充满戏剧化，他抱着Reg好像他是个公主一样。Ginnar看起来非常勇猛、又充满英雄气概，虽然怀里抱着像落只汤鸡的Reg，一边吐水一边对他大呼小叫。”

Loni咯咯笑起来，贴着Bilbo的大腿放松下来，对面的Reginard对着他们直翻白眼。

“是，是，我知道我开始对他不怎么友善。我以为是他的马车撞了我，你知道他差点因为救我被解雇吗？他到现在才承认。我知道的时候内疚得不得了，但是他说一切都是值得，因此他才得以与我相遇。”

“喔唔。”Loni轻声说，眼中闪烁着温和的光芒。

“Gin傻透了。”Reginard说，想起他的丈夫恼火地摇摇头。“所以等到确认我很好之后他不得不离开，赶上马车。我以为再也不会见到他了，但是第二天他找到我，告诉我要带我去湖边教我游泳。他还想在门口就脱掉我的裤子，跟他一起光着身子游泳。”

Bilbo打断他，“冰冷的河水害Reg得了重感冒，于是他就把对方撵走了。而且他恨透了游泳。”

“我生病了，而他一直没完没了来找我！”Reginard挥舞着手臂，好像即使到现在矮人的行为依然令他费解。总之，Ginnar看起来很喜欢Reginard对他恶言相向，就像哈比人嘴里吐出的每个刻薄、讽刺的词语都充满魅力，好像在赞扬他的矮人品格一样。“我承认我对他态度糟糕，但是你应该听听他在没人的时候对我胡说八道些什么。”

“你告诉我他说，你是他见过的人中最最有吸引力的毛毛脚生物，即使国王的珍宝也无法与你的美丽相媲美。”Bilbo咬住下唇，强忍住笑意靠近矮人少女，特意小声地说，“那是Reg生病时说的，那时候他看起来比平时诚实多了。”

“哈！得了吧，胡说！”Reginard喊道，在两人的注视下羞红了脸。

“还有那些礼物。”Bilbo记起Ginnar打算送给Reg的礼物，不赞同地摇摇头。“礼物真是太可怕了。还记得他送给你放在花园那个诡异、扭曲的铁艺吗？我永远猜不到那是做什么的。”

“他说那是喂鸟器。”

“哦，那……很好。”

Reg耸耸肩，“矮人哪！他们永远不会像我们哈比人那样知道花园需要什么。你记得他后来送那顶银头饰吗？我一直以为那是顶战盔。就算不是，我也永远不可能用得上。”

Bilbo窃笑，他还记得Ginnar在Took家冬至庆典时把头盔送给Reginard，整个家族的人都被迫憋住他们的笑意。矮人看起来那么为自己骄傲，大家不忍心说什么，只能赞扬他的技术。

Loni困惑地看着两个哈比人，“那么你们最后是怎么到一起的？”

“一本书。”Bilbo抢在另一个哈比人之前答道，Reg愤愤地嘀咕。

“是一本日志，不是任何一本出版物！他自己写的，简直甜蜜极了。作为一个矮人，他的笔迹非常漂亮。”

“所以，他……给你写了……一本书？”Loni问，难以置信地挑起眉。究竟什么打动了哈比人她还是十分困惑。虽然黄金和首饰没有错，但是面对爱情，还需要更加真诚，用心投入。Thorin在这方面做得就非常好，除了他真诚的礼物外表有些过于华丽。

Reginard蹭了蹭脚，像小孩子打算遮掩什么时一样扭捏。“是日志。但是，没错。一些关于他旅行和游历的记述，是在凯萨督姆战役后写的，他说那帮助他抚平悲伤。最初的几页还有几首诗歌，或许。但是你不能告诉他我跟你提起过！他能写可爱的韵文，而且他极富想象力，如果别的矮人发现他秘密的‘精灵’天赋，他会对我大发雷霆。他给我作了一首诗，我非常喜欢，关于一只蝴蝶——”

门口传来激烈的敲门声，三个人都吓了一跳，Reg立刻闭上嘴。Loni萎靡地瞪了眼门，好像在考虑是不是要杀过去，让Náli大人尝尝打扰别人的后果。Bilbo不介意多坐一会，聆听Ginnar关于蝴蝶显然非常迷人的诗歌。

“我猜他在外面等的时间够长了。”Reginard叹了口气，慢慢站起来。“Bilbo，你感觉好些了？我可以让他等更长时间，如果你还需要休息一会。”

Bilbo小心地碰了碰头上的王冠，谨慎地扶正，以免戳到他的尖耳朵。他确实感觉好些了，心跳也恢复了。实际上，事后他觉得自己刚才确实有些小题大做了。他早就知道Thorin要成为国王，但是出于某些原因，直到现在他才真正面对这个问题。他甩甩头，焦虑地梳过卷发，小心地没有碰歪王冠。“不，不用，去吧，让他进来。我为刚才的行为道歉，现在已经好了。我不知道刚才怎么搞的。”

“你的求偶期跟我相比要短得多，而且与你订婚的矮人即将加冕为王。”Reginard边说，边赶着Loni在另一个矮人把门撞坏前打开门 。“我认为少许恐慌是理所当然的。一如知道你之前怎么会没有紧张，如果是我，我早就焦虑地逃到瑞文戴尔去了。”

门口传来的声响转移了他们的注意力，Náli终于被放了回来，他用严厉的目光瞪着两个哈比人。他飞快地把什么东西藏在口袋里，看起来是一把金烟斗——那种Bilbo在山里看到其他矮人常用的款式，然后抚平他华丽的绣花外套。现在Bilbo终于看清楚矮人的盛装打扮，其实不必太吃惊，但是Náli大人的长袍花里胡哨，是那种他根本不会把目光落上去的类型。整件衣服从竖起的高领，到翘起的靴尖几乎全都是金色的。黄色的宝石、黄铜色的珍珠还有金色布料上装饰的琥珀石，用黑色和米色的线缝制成华丽、绚烂的花纹。外套下面是一片黄金胸甲，上面是一条巨龙飞跃孤山的图案。

Náli大人巨大的鹰钩鼻朝着天，鄙夷地审视Bilbo。“不再歇斯底里了？”

Bilbo大声吞咽，摇了摇头。“我很好。”他茫然地回答。即使穿着他漂亮的蓝色外套，挂满珠宝，Bilbo还是无法与面前华丽的矮人相媲美。那让他不由得想象，如果大臣都穿得这么华丽，那么Thorin会是什么样子。

Náli的目光停留在Bilbo的王冠上。“很好，趁还来不及我们最好出发。带上你需要的东西，我就在这儿等着，你浪费的时间够多了。”

“哦！”Bilbo大喊着跳起来，“我怎么能忘了——我不敢相信我差点儿忘了带！我很快回来。”

Bilbo向卧室走去，每走一步脚踝上的环饰都像铃铛一样敲打地板。裤子有些紧，跟Everard之前提到的一样，弯腰下去的时候有些困难，但是Bilbo不得不去床下面拿他的盒子。他深吸一口气，最后终于拿了出来，放在床上，小心地打开盖子。

匕首上的宝石像星星一样闪烁着夺目的光芒。蓝色的主题花朵和嵌银边的亮绿色翡翠手柄看起来美极了，恐怕比Bilbo支付的更加昂贵。他一直觉得Jari大人的成品远远胜过他当时设计的款式。想到即将在那么多人面前把礼物送给Thorin，整个王国都要为了他们的订婚而大肆庆祝，Bilbo不由得羞红了脸。

再三坚持皮套安全地套住匕首，Bilbo把它放在一边，从盒子里拿出另一件东西。他不安地咬住嘴唇，Bilbo绝望地看着爱之匙上的手工花纹。跟匕首并排放在一起，一把羹匙作为求婚礼物显得那么可笑。幼稚的花纹，还有手柄上Bilbo尝试雕刻的矮人纹饰，与匕身上漂亮、顺滑的银浮雕相比，简直愚蠢得过分。事实上，Bilbo唯一钟爱的部分只有材质背身，Legolas和Gimli选择的木头很棒，质地坚固，而且在抛光擦了橄榄油以后变得更加柔软、光滑。

Bilbo盯着爱之匙，有些踌躇。他有心留在家里不送出去，但是如果其他哈比人在场，注意到他没有送，他们还会以此为口实。

“马哈尔的胡子！你搞定以前都灵之日都要结束了！” Náli大喊，他的声音充满愤怒、恼火，不住在大厅中回响。

“抱歉！”Bilbo回答，把爱之匙放进外套里袋，匕首挂在腰带上。他迅速在镜子里查看自己，眼前的景象让他停了下来。他看起来……完全陌生。既不像哈比人，也不像矮人，像是两者之间的什么。他的衣着和珠宝充满矮人的设计风格，但是他的尖耳朵和毛毛脚很容易让人分辨出是个哈比人。镜中的映像看起来那么虚幻，Bilbo深吸一口气，用力扯了扯的领子，最后看了自己一眼便冲向门口。

他们一起向外走的时候，Reg拉着Bilbo的臂弯。思及庆典，Bilbo既兴奋又焦虑，他的肚子紧张的咕咕直叫，就像里面住着一大群蜜蜂。另一个哈比人对Bilbo露出微笑，跟他一起走出门廊。Bilbo突然想用力拥抱他的堂兄，而他也毫不迟疑地做了。没有任何言语或行动能够表达他对Reginard支持的感谢。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo轻声对着哈比人耳语。

Reginard拍拍Bilbo的后背。“我知道，一切都会好起来的，只要耐心等待，你会发现的。相信Thorin，相信你自己的心。”

Náli是最后一个离开袋底洞的，哈比人正忙着其他事，于是他不得不帮Bilbo确认关好了门。矮人在斗篷上擦擦手，好像沾到了灰尘，随后才示意他们出发。“我们出发吧，没时间浪费了。”

Bilbo在邻居和围观的群众注视下红了脸，大部分人为了Bilbo的衣着目瞪口呆，一副从未见过如此荒唐景象的样子。Bell从厨房窗子探出头对他们挥手，几个年轻的哈比人翘着脚问问题，不知怎么使得矮人十分恼火。Náli大人从几只好奇的手里抢回他的斗篷，差点把他们拽倒。

“你要结婚了吗，Baggins先森？”Hornblower家的一个小男孩问，话语从他缺失的两颗牙里漏出来，带着疑问抬头凝视着Bilbo。

“现在还没有。”Bilbo微笑，揉乱小男孩的卷发。男孩失望地蔫了下来，Bilbo猜测可能男孩以为如果有婚礼就能吃到蛋糕。

“你会在身边帮我留个座位的，是吗，Bilbo叔叔？我想挨着Tauriel小姐！”Olo从人群之后探出头。

“我还不确定。”Bilbo答道，看向Náli询问。如果Thorin给他指定特殊座位，他不知道自己是否能坐在精灵身边。“如果你在庆典开始前找到我，你就能跟我坐在一起，但是你要先问问你父母的意见。”

“哦。”Olo撅起嘴，知道他的母亲不会让他在庆典时打扰Bilbo。Náli对孩子们翘起他的大鼻子，哼了一声，然后跺着脚走到他们前面。

一群孩子最后散开了，他们的爸爸妈妈叫他们回去准备出发。穿过塔克镇时，Odo Proudfoot在他的长凳上对他们热情地挥手，看到Bilbo的装扮后笑得前仰后合。

“去找你的矮人，一看就知道。”哈比人窃笑，扯了扯自己身上昂贵的马甲。“让他看看把你赶出孤山错过了什么，他会后悔的，我向你保证。一旦看你一眼，他就会跪下求你回去。记住别那么轻易原谅他，让他多吃点儿苦，否则你们结婚以后他会更加横行霸道。”

“那是国王，注意你的言辞。”Náli哼了一声，继续在前面带路。他的言辞吓了Odo一跳，后者困惑地盯着矮人后背。

Bilbo的脸红透了，低着头把一绺散落的发丝别在耳后。“Thorin没有驱逐我，那是个误会。”

“如果你坚持的话。”Odo耸耸肩，听到他妻子尖叫着让他帮忙系裙子的纽扣时一阵瑟缩。他对着另外两个哈比人露出虚弱的微笑，看到Olo带着一头一身的泥污出现在洞府的拐角处，不由得翻了个白眼。“好吧，看来我们得加快动作，你自己去告诉你妈妈衣服又弄脏了。”

“不要……”Olo哀嚎，在门口跳着脚。“她会对我大喊大叫的。”

“你在回家路上跳进泥里之前应该想象得到。”

“如果我洗个澡可以坐在Bilbo叔叔身边吗，在加——嗯，Thorin先生成为国王的聚会上？”孩子诱劝他的父亲。

“我们要看你母亲怎么说。”Odo答道，了然地看了Bilbo一眼，“我们会在庆典上看到你的，对吧，Bilbo？”

“是的。”哈比人点点头，瞥了Náli一眼，“我不介意他坐在我身边，但我想可能会是某些比较重要的位置，所以我只是先提示一下。”

“我会好好表现的！”Olo快活地说，站在院子里就开始整理他脏兮兮的外衣，“我先去洗个澡。”

Reginard看着小哈比人跑进哈比洞大笑了起来.Bilbo和Reginard向他们告别后赶忙追上Náli和Loni,Loni对他们露出紧绷的笑脸，看到他们没有让她一个人跟另一个矮人单独相处太久终于松了口气，而Náli看起来一副随时都要爆发怒火的样子。

随着孤山再近前隐隐显现，Bilbo感到胃又不舒服了。熟悉的忧虑再次侵袭他的脑海，他不得不把注意力集中在“如果他不出现Thorin该有多么失望”上。那恐怕是唯一帮助哈比人继续迈步前行的动力。

当他开始感到来自未来命运的压力时，太阳从厚厚的云层后显现出来，明媚的阳光照耀在他们身上，他们周围的小丘折射出黄色的光彩，和微弱的光晕。秋季丰收的作物在风中摇摆，整个田地像着了火一样。即使最最平常的花岗岩也在阳光下闪着光芒，温暖到使Bilbo融化，那是除了Thorin的怀抱他从未有过的体验。莫名的勇气在胸中聚集，Thorin温柔的微笑在回忆中闪过。

Bilbo突然清楚地知道自己需要做什么了。

“你还好吗？”当注意到Bilbo步伐的转变，Reginard问道。不再继续步履蹒跚，好像被迫脱着去参加庆典一样，于是他昂首阔步，信心满满地向前走去。

“是的，”Bilbo点点头，扯扯袖子，对他回以微笑。“是的，我想我会好的。”

Náli大人计划让大家走西门，Bilbo在孤山工作时非常熟悉的一条路。比起正门没有那么人潮汹涌，Bilbo越过岩脊可以看到一大群人类和精灵正通过正门涌进孤山。他甚至能看到精灵王和他的队伍从戴尔宽阔的大路走来，他高大的身型和王冠在人群中非常容易辨别。也许是直觉或者某种精灵魔法，Thranduil看起来感觉到Bilbo的视线，于是向他们的方向转过头来，他平静、冰冷的蓝眼睛越过层峦叠嶂的山石对准他们的方向。

“进去。”Náli挡在Bilbo前面，在他挥手之前，阻断他与精灵王的视线。“我们从南厅的密室后方绕过去，通过秘密楼梯上去。尊敬的陛下为你准备了非常荣耀的位置，靠近王座就在他的家人身边。我们要走的通道只有几个都灵家的人知道，所以我希望你能保密。”

 

Loni在门前停下脚步，“南边的密室？但是那里不通往王座？”

“只有几条路。” Náli答道，一只手落在Bilbo的后腰上，推着他向前。哈比人跳了起来，突如其来的碰触让他吓了一跳，赶忙向前躲开。通过门以后他不得不不停地眨眼才能适应突然转变的光线，隧道隐匿在阴影中，像蒙着面纱在黑夜中前行一样。

Náli大人用库兹都语对等在入口的警卫说了些什么，他们点点头，其中两个透过他们的银头盔古怪地看着Bilbo，然后才齐步走开。还有一个警卫越过他们，关上他们身后厚重的石门，机关锁发出一阵轰鸣，哈比人吓得跳了起来。

“他们去——去哪里？”Reg问，小心地瞥了眼守在闭合门前的警卫。

Náli对他们露出微妙的笑脸，用夸张地手势掸了掸身后的斗篷，指向昏暗的通道。“他们去通报陛下Baggins先生到了。好啦，别磨蹭了，继续向前走。”

Loni皱着眉，虽然怀疑但是她没有停下脚步。现在进了山里，Bilbo注意到没有每天喧闹的矮人忙着他们的工作，大厅里静得可怕。只有极少的几个矮人在走廊里徘徊，大部分是Bilbo没见过的，警卫穿着陌生的盔甲，褐色的斗篷盖住整个头部，只有看向前路时能看到他们的眼白。Bilbo后背一阵冰凉，他凑近Reginard，伸手挎住堂兄的胳膊，徒劳地试图忽视他们的视线。

“别理他们。” Náli说，他的面颊带着兴奋的红晕。“他们只是雇来帮忙的，完全服从我的命令。大部分士兵都想跟家人一起观礼，所以我找了一些外面的人来援助王国警卫。他们知道你，清楚我的命令是为了Baggins先生的安全。我提醒过他们你对国王是非常重要的人物，如果有任何事发生，我和陛下都会非常难过。”

“哦——哦？”Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，刚刚进入孤山时的安全感随着前行渐渐消失。他可以发誓影子在扩大，像无数手臂试图抓住他们的衣角一样向前够着。

当意识到他们不知走向哪里时，Loni的脚步慢了下来，他们三人紧紧挨在一起，不知道是不是该继续前进。Náli大人在队末推着他们向前，他伸手碰触Bilbo或者Reginard，在他们徘徊不前时，推着他们转向正确的方向。Bilbo感觉得到另一个哈比人变得越来越消极，困惑于这个政务大臣为什么不能只是在前面领路，而不是像赶羊一样赶着他们走。

“你知道嘛，我有没有告诉过你我曾经试图追求一位哈比人，Baggins先生？” Náli貌似随意地说，好像没有注意到周围越来越紧张的气氛。他挤过去挨着Bilbo，Reginard差点被他推倒。他的双眼在灯火下闪烁着危险的光芒，金发的哈比人摇摇头。“不知道？真遗憾，我想现在我至少应该说些什么，其他所有人都知道，而那是我一生中最大的耻辱。”

“耻——耻辱？”Reginard发出一声短促的尖叫，用几乎算是冒犯的表情看着矮人，Náli选择无视他，反而盯着Bilbo，瞪大双眼巡视过哈比人全身后，脸上挂起猥亵的笑容。Reginard盘算着看了矮人一眼，然后赶上前面的Loni，两个脑袋凑在一起交谈了起来，小声激烈地讨论后越过肩膀担忧地看向Bilbo。

“你让我想起她，”Náli继续说，既没有意识到也不关心他的话让其他人非常不舒服。“她美丽的亚麻色卷发，还有发光的黄宝石双眸。如果不是Thorin先遇到你，我肯定会亲自尝试追求你。”

“哦。”Bilbo说，周围的空气变得越来越紧张、尴尬，他真的不知道该说什么。

“如果我还是个年轻的矮人，我会为了牵你的手而向尊敬的陛下发起挑战。可悲的是，没有人在剑术格斗上能战胜Thorin大人，他是最好的，所以看来一个Durin要再次成为绊脚石。” Náli凄凉地叹了口气，但是他的嘴角勾起笑容。

Bilbo打了个冷颤，他的前额开始冒汗。“是——是啊，没人比在剑术上比Thorin更好，几天前他刚在斗技场上证明了自己。他甚至比吉尔多精灵Inglorion还棒，Legolas王子之前告诉我Inglorion是族里最好的剑术士。”

“我记得。”矮人说，他的眼中藏着阴谋。“那场比赛你跟精灵王坐在一起，我不得不说作为一个半身人你却善交权贵，Thorin能拥有你真是三生有幸。”

“诶——嗯，”Bilbo停了下来，他知道这个对话有什么不对，只是他并不明白Náli大人的嫉妒从何而来。之前他们每次见面，矮人一直对Bilbo的出现刚愎自用、反感至极。现在算是宣布如果有机会他会争取追求Bilbo的机会，显得非常古怪。

面对Bilbo的无言以对，矮人露出得意的笑容。Bilbo有强烈的预感，他知道如果自己不尽快到Thorin身边黑暗将永远不会走到尽头。

Bilbo张开嘴想对其他人说些什么，但是当他们走过一个急转弯，Reginard撞上一个人影，发出一声刺耳的尖叫。另一个哈比人的喊叫害得Bilbo也叫起来，向后倒在Náli大人身上，Reginard和Loni两人为了躲避巨大的生物也倒了过来。在昏暗的灯光中，Bilbo看到怪物的影子头上长着角，长满肌肉的粗大手臂和粗壮的腿，背后绑着一件Bilbo不认识的武器。它发出一声嚎叫，弯下腰想要抓住他们。

Bilbo害怕地啜泣起来，一只手伸向腰间的匕首。他不知道是如何办到的，但是显然一只半兽人闯进了依鲁伯。Bilbo鼓起勇气，掏出他的求婚用匕首，用颤抖的双手握着把手指向黑影。接着喘息的半兽人走进光亮里。

“你在干什么。”它喘息着，Bilbo困惑地皱起眉。半兽人的声音透着古怪的熟悉感。“哇喔！别紧张，是我，小伙子。”Bofur举起双手跨前一步。“你怎么在这儿，Bilbo？真高兴在这里见到你！你在山里这么深的地方做什么？你也在找Thráin？没想到Thorin会让你出来找他，但是一半时间我无法理解矮人的思维。”

“Bofur！感谢一如！”Bilbo大声叹了口气，肩膀放松地垂了下来，收起匕首时差点划破他的拇指。

矿工带着困惑的目光审视他们。“好吧……不是说我不欢迎见到你，有人打算回答我的问题吗？”

Bifur从Bofur身后笨拙地走出来，另一个矮人用库兹都语自言自语着，手里端着一大盒玩具。他几乎没抬头看他们，低着头把一只木头鸟放在Loni手里。她不可置信地眨眨眼，抓着玩具紧紧握在胸前。

“平民不得进入这个区域！” Náli厉声说，冲过去打断三个矮人，把Bilbo推到他身后的隧道墙壁上。哈比人发出一声惊呼，他的皇冠掉在地板上。金属环撞在石头上，在隧道里发出刺耳的碰撞声，回声一直在他们身边回响。

几个矮人僵住了，Reginard立刻抓起皇冠，重新戴在Bilbo的头上，几乎看不出发生过什么。

“Bilbo，”Bofur说，向前一步疑惑地看着Náli大人。“一切还好吗？Thorin知道你在这里吗？”

“你应该叫他Thorin国王。” Náli咆哮着，他的脸变得通红。

Bofur皱起鼻子，对政务大臣露出怀疑的表情，Bilbo不得不咳嗽一声掩饰住他的笑意。“如果是正规场合我会按照你说的称呼，但是尊敬的陛下让我平时不必如此。他是喜欢大惊小怪的矮人，就我来看更像哈比人。”他对Bilbo使了个眼色，Náli愤怒地唾沫横飞。

“你怎么敢——！”

Bifur严厉地用库兹都语说了什么，Loni难以置信地尖叫一声，她抬起双手捂住嘴。Bofur剧烈地大笑起来，拍拍Bifur的后背大声赞同他的话。

“说的没错，Bifur。既然从表面上看你走了错误的方向，在尊敬的陛下派另一对人马找你之前，我会带你回到正确的道路上。如果他的父亲和他的哈比人都错过了加冕典礼，他会发疯的。整个下午他的心情都非常糟糕，不停地在走廊里走来走去，像个疯子一样自言自语，最后还派我们出来。马哈尔抱怨他，虽然他的意图是好的，但是他就像所有陷入爱情的傻瓜一样有点儿愚笨。”

“你——你胡说！你不能——！”

Bofur无视了暴怒的矮人，伸手圈住Bilbo的肩膀，带着他转向他们的来路。Náli大人被迫挪到一边，否则他就会撞上Bofur和Bilbo。Bofur对哈比人露齿而笑，用其他人能听到的音量大声谈论庆典结束后的计划。“我想让你见见我的几位亲戚，不得不承认他们有些古怪，但是他们都不是坏人。可能因为有些是近亲繁殖，所以你要原谅他们的怪癖。我的堂兄Rumbior，他是我母亲那边的亲戚，他——Bilbo！”

矮人的故事被Náli从背后伸来的手打断了，Bofur被迫放开哈比人，他不得不把哈比人推到一边掏出他的斧子，面对另一个矮人。Bilbo双膝跪地摔倒了，裤子上划了一个大口子，手掌也蹭破了皮。皇冠再次掉在地上，顺着走廊一直滚下去，消失在阴影中。

“Bilbo！”Reginard大喊，扑倒在另一个哈比人身边，查看他的情况。“你还好吗？”他转过身，怒视着进入斗鸡状态的两个矮人。“这是什么情况？”

“你这猥亵的——” Náli对Bofur咆哮，从斗篷下面掏出一把嵌着宝石的长剑。Bilbo眨眨眼，震惊于Náli竟然一直带着那么长的武器，他根本没有注意到。“你竟敢那样对待我？”

Bofur的大笑完全出乎Bilbo的意料。“我都不知道你是谁，虽然你的脸看起来有些面熟。”他耸耸肩，把斧子在两手间抛来抛去。“你觉得我应该记住那么奇怪的鼻子？”

Náli气得脸色发紫，唾沫横飞地，“你侮辱我！我会收下你的胡子！”

矿工假笑起来，看起来非常无赖。“你完全可以试试。”

Náli挥舞长剑，迎上斧子把手，火星四散。Náli再次挥剑，Bofur每次都轻易地挡住了，他的武器比起Náli华丽的长剑，在狭窄的隧道里更容易操作。Reginard和Bilbo紧贴着墙壁，试图远离两个矮人的攻击范围。Bifur和Loni冷静地站在后面，像对待每天都会发生的情况一样看着两个矮人搏斗。

“我不会——”Náli喘着气，双目赤红满含愤怒。“你不会——几个月以来我一直在精心策划！我绝对不会让某个愚蠢的乡巴佬因为走错路而毁掉我的计谋。”

“喂，没必要起外号吧。”Bofur跳开躲过一记凶猛的攻击。迄今为止，政务大臣的攻击没有一次落在对方身上，而Bofur只是应付着攻击，大部分时间都在防守，“而且说真的，你刚刚把你的计划说出来了。就算你过了我这关，Bifur也会赶上来替换我的位置，他可没有我这么体贴、温柔。”

Náli嘶吼着，把剑高举过头顶，准备攻击Bofur。正当剑锋准备向下挥舞时，剑尖嵌进了天花板。

所有人都愣住了，震惊地盯着天花板。看起来好像掉落的石头露出废弃的古老拱门框架，锋利的宝剑被卡在里面。Náli猛力拉扯剑柄，希望能把它拉出来。

“干得好。”Bofur说，看到另一个矮人不再构成威胁便退后一步。他仍然保持足够的警惕，武器指着前方。“照我看来，孤山已经做出了决定，最终你不会成功。还是让我们转身回去主厅吧。我想Dwalin会想跟你谈谈，你对Thorin未婚夫的计划一定会让他非常感兴趣。”

Bilbo被从地板上拉起来，一只手突然出现在他的屁股上，向上滑动抓住他的腰带。Bilbo深吸一口气想大喊，但是他的匕首被掏出来架在他的喉咙上，他不得不把喊叫咽了回去，锋利的刀刃紧贴着他的皮肤，迫使他抬起头。Bilbo大口吸气，Náli把他搂在胸前的时候只能踮起脚尖。

“除了我说的地方，你们哪儿都不能想去。” Náli说，他恶毒的声音正好传进Bilbo的耳朵。“除非你们希望国王发现他配偶的喉咙从耳朵撕开，放下武器，按我说的方向走。”

Bifur看起来不情愿服从他的命令，直到Bofur扔下武器，对他点了点头。矮人把手里的东西扔到面前，咒骂着怨怼地怒视着Náli大人。

Náli把匕首从Bilbo的喉咙上挪开，指着剩下四个人。“你们所有人，清空口袋。我不想在你们身上发现任何东西，哪怕是一个别针。任何错误的动作都会导致哈比人的终结。”相对于他正在从事的犯罪行为来说，政务大臣的声调太过平静。

“你在做什——什么？”Bilbo喘息着问，试图在匕首离开他的时候吸入更多空气，他剧烈地喘息着，害怕Náli会按照威胁的行事。矮人无视他的问题，更专注于使其他人失去战斗力。

Loni眼含泪水，解开她的头发，把她的珠宝头饰仍在地上的武器堆上。Reginard也从他的裤子里掏出一把小刀，愤愤地仍在地上。他们周围响起一阵金属反弹、碰撞的声响，响彻整个隧道。Bilbo希望有人能听到，在Náli可以实施他的计划前过来查看。

“嘿，放开Bilbo！”Reginard大声说，跌跌撞撞冲向前，好像要在匕首架在Bilbo喉咙上时做什么傻事。幸运的是，Bofur抓住了哈比人的胳膊，及时制止了他。

Náli在Bilbo的脸颊上下流地蹭他的大鼻子，对他们露出得意的笑容，感觉到Bilbo厌恶的颤抖时，他笑得更得意了。“我不觉得我会那么做，现在走起来，一直向前直到我告诉你们停下为止。为了确保你们的服从，Bilbo会一直跟我在一起。”

“你不配——”Reginard的话被Bilbo绝望的眼神切断了。Bilbo最不希望的就是有人因为他受伤，他可以忍受这些虐待，只要他们能够平安无事。Bilbo假设如果矮人想让他死，那么他早就应该趁人不备达到目的，而不是找了一堆目击证人。不管Náli的计划是怎样的，他只能寄希望于对方最好不会伤害其他人。

Náli带着他们深入山里再向高处走去，为了克服恐惧Bilbo的神智开始变得越来越模糊、朦胧。他们走过的隧道变得越来越荒废而脏乱，尘土飞扬，蜘蛛网爬满天花板，死老鼠的残骸堆在地板上，Bilbo的脚下不知踩到什么古怪、恶心的东西，走得异常艰难。当灯笼的油烧尽了，他们几乎什么也看不到，Náli命令Bifur做一把火炬照亮。他们等待时，Bofur的一只手放在墙上，Náli对矮人大喊不要妄图尝试给Thorin和他的人留下任何线索。

“不是什么人都能找到我带你们去的地方。”话一出口Náli就后悔了，发现自己把一个不该给出的信息不小心说溜了嘴。“我不会冒险让我的计划失败，就因为两个乡巴佬和两个半身人自认为比我聪明。”

Bofur抱怨，“如果你不是拿Bilbo当人质，我会非常乐意为你展示这个乡巴佬能对你做什么。”

“我非常怀疑你是否够格成为一个挑战。” Náli嘲弄地说，看起来已经遗忘了刚刚几分钟前Bofur把他击败的事实。“我年轻时曾光荣参加凯萨督姆战役，杀死了十五只半兽人。你甚至不到我一半的年纪，根本没有经验可言。” Náli大人哼了一声，一股鼻涕顺着Bilbo的领口滑下。Bilbo紧紧闭上眼睛，想象其他比眼前更幸福快乐的事。Náli的手紧紧贴着他的腹部，黄金甲胄差点戳进Bilbo肚子里，害他有些恶心。如果不是下面穿了秘银锁子甲，哈比人确信现在肚子上一定留下一片淤青。

Bifur指了指嵌在头上的斧子，用库兹都语说了些什么。

“Náli大人毫无荣誉感，因此我怀疑他根本没有能力感受到任何兄弟情。”Loni对Bifur说，她回过头越过长发披散的肩膀怒视着另一个矮人。

紧贴在Náli大人胸前，Bilbo可以感觉到Loni的话对矮人的影响有多大。他绷紧了，呼吸带着愤怒的颤抖，他握紧了手里的匕首，更加贴近Bilbo的颈项，锋利的刀刃抵在Bilbo耳朵下面的皮肤。哈比人发出嘶嘶声，痛苦地咬紧牙关。

“再多说一句，女人，我会保证半身人永远也不能开口说话。”

Loni尖叫一声，赶忙转过身去，跟着其他人继续向前行进。即使有火炬照亮，面前阴暗的深渊对Bilbo来说就像一条凶猛的恶龙，地上散落的石块就是恶龙锋利的牙齿，前面幽暗的隧道就是它的咽喉。Bifur的火炬在他的右前方，Bilbo恍惚间以为自己被神奇的生物活活烧死了，他不得不摆摆头甩掉那些恐怖的幻想。

“拜——拜托，别伤害他——他们。”Bilbo小声说，跟着队伍行走时还要小心地避免锋利的刀刃戳到喉咙。每一步都感觉到冰冷的金属在脆弱的颈部皮肤上滑动，有时会刮住他之前引以为傲的高领。“如果你想要的是我，就放他们走。他们跟你的世仇没有丝毫关系。”

“哦，”Náli咯咯笑起来，没有握着匕首那只手滑上Bilbo的胸口，他的手停在哈比人的心脏位置上。“跳得像兔子一样快。” Náli说，Bilbo愣了片刻。“你清楚知道，我的仇恨跟你或者Thorin没有任何关系，然而现在我的复仇只能通过你们俩来完成。”

Bilbo咬紧牙关，一阵强烈的反感在他腹中搅拌，他不得不提醒自己勇敢起来，表现出他并不惧怕矮人的碰触，仅仅希望一些尽快结束。“我——我还是不明白，你为什么这样做？”

“跟他讲道理没用，Bilbo。”Reginard回过头说，在肮脏的地板上举步维艰。即使有火炬，也无法看清他们周围所有事物，有几次转弯不是遇到楼梯就是绊到掉落的石像，哈比人行走的十分不易。“他是智障，而且——而且是叛国贼！”

“那我们成什么了。”Bofur咕哝着，Loni被一块倒坍的石柱绊倒时及时扶起她。“这么简单就落到他手里，我妈妈要是知道一定会非常生气。”矮人的牢骚得到Bifur一声痛苦的呻吟。

政务大臣咯咯笑起来，他们的困惑和怒火让他更高兴了。“你们知道Thorin没有赢得凯萨督姆战役吗？”他突然问Bilbo，好像在进行一场茶话会一样随意。“我想你一定听说不少他的伟大事迹，还有卓绝的领导能力。但是，对我来说永远看起来非常古怪，因为一场从未赢过的战役而被誉为英雄。”

Bifur怒视着Náli，幸好他在说出什么让另一个矮人动怒的话之前咬住了舌头。

“当然我不是嫉妒他的成就，” Náli挥着匕首离开Bilbo的脖子，一边说话一边来回比划着。“他杀了Azog，对方确实是个难缠的生物。而且在他弟弟被杀后领导了战役，所以在此方面他确实帮了我的忙。”

Bilbo的胃开始扭动，他想自己一定要生病了。他明白了，突然像点亮了一盏灯一样清明，他终于知道导致现在情况的一切缘由。

“是你，你就是那个曾经想追求我祖母的矮人。还有Freirn，是他代替祖父迎接挑战，最后打败了你。”

Náli轻笑着，“啊，我知道你一定会发现的。”

“但我还是不明白，”Bilbo再次说，恐惧再次控制了他。“为什么要这样对待我们，对待我？那是很久以前，而且跟Thorin无关，Freirn已经死了，你的怨恨应该随着他的死亡消逝。”

“停在这儿！”政务大臣厉声说，用刀尖指着Bifur的后背，“看到左边敞开的门了吗？进去，你们所有人。别想搞任何滑稽的小动作，否你们的朋友就要承受后果。”

四个人艰难地走进昏暗的内室，Reginard像幽灵一样苍白，不住发抖，他抱住自己，担忧地看着抵在Bilbo喉咙上的匕首。矮人们的状态稍好一些，只是充满愤怒，有机会看向Náli时就投去凶猛的瞪视。Bofur与Bilbo目光相对，矮人的表情令人安心，他微微欠了欠下巴，仿佛向哈比人保证一切都会好起来。

Náli对他们露出残忍的微笑，显然满意于他们不情愿的顺从。“我必须感谢你Bilbo，比起单纯针对Durin家的复仇，是你让整个过程变得甜蜜得多，而且作为意外的绝妙机会，我有幸在不被怀疑的情况下报答了Baggins家。一石二鸟，你让一切变得简单了。”

“但——但是——”Bilbo结巴着说，试图搞清楚Náli行为的理由，对哈比人来说一切根本不合逻辑。“这是疯狂的！为什么你想——”

“安静！”矮人咆哮着，“我不想听你像哭泣的白鼬一样吐出任何一个词。”

“白鼬！”Bilbo大喊，面对藐视气愤战胜了恐惧。矮人已经把他顶在剑尖上，没道理还要口头上侮辱他。

Náli转过头吐了口唾沫，差点吐在Bilbo的脚上。“你可能看起来像Laura，但你更像个Baggins，很久以前我就发誓一定要向Baggins和Durin两家报仇雪恨，为了他们对我的所作所为。我年轻的时候以为哈比人是友善、温和的种族，现在我有了更深的了解。就像你们的祖先一样，你是喜爱欺诈、心怀叵测的生物。我觉得让Thorin摆脱你更像是帮了他的忙，以后他可以和任何其他的矮人在一起。”

“你不能——”

“我会让你看看我能做到。” Náli嘲弄地说，匕首滑下Bilbo的躯干，切开纤弱的外衣，割下纽扣，直到衣襟大敞。蓝色的外套像花朵一样绽放，露出下面薄薄的衬衣。当匕首停在Bilbo上衣领口处，Thorin留下的痕迹一览无遗。

“马哈尔啊，” Náli轻叹，“我看Thorin没有浪费任何一份一秒糟蹋你的时间。”

片刻后哈比人才体会到胸中升起的愤怒。“糟蹋？你说的好像我因为跟自己爱的矮人睡了一觉就成什么二手货了一样。Thorin和我在我们的房间一起做什么跟你一毛钱关系都没有，所以你的大鼻子离我们远远的！”

“Bilbo……”Reginard哀嚎，双手焦虑地搅在一起。哈比人可以理解堂兄的担忧，但是Bilbo不认为Náli在对他及他的朋友做出所有这些行为后，还有资格评论他的是非。

“在整个王国面前公然炫耀后就不是什么私事了！” Nali对着Bilbo的脸咆哮。

Bilbo开始挣扎，第一次试图挣脱矮人的桎梏。“你怎么敢！”

“停下，否则少了一两只胳膊腿，Thorin恐怕就不会那么喜爱你了。” Nali唾沫横飞地说，一只胳膊勒住Bilbo的颈项，越收越紧直到Bilbo停止挣扎。哈比人无法呼吸，泪水在眼中聚集，无法控制地抓挠着矮人的胳膊。最后Náli终于放松了钳制，给Bilbo呼吸的空间，哈比人眼前灰白的迷雾终于消退了。其他人一定是因此紧张地移动了，因为此刻匕首正直指着他们的方向。

“拜托！”Bilbo喘息着恳求，眼泪滑下面庞。他甚至不知道自己在恳求什么，或许是所有，也或许是任何可能，但他始终无法坐视不理，任眼前的事态发展得更糟。“求——求你，不要……”

Náli 再次钳住Bilbo的颈项，Bofur咬着牙发出嘶嘶声，哈比人的全部注意力都在他的朋友身上，根本不知道自己身上发生了什么。他可以感觉到后背传来Náli的笑声，矮人快乐的源由让他恐惧不已。

“你的恳求真是可爱。一旦解决了Thorin，我就回来处理你。我还没决定拿你怎么办，为了你宝贵夏尔的未来和你朋友们的生命，我肯定我们可以达成共识，让你充分偿还你的祖先亏欠我的。”

意识到现实的情况有多么糟糕，Bilbo紧闭双眼、垂着头，泪水不受控制地滑落。Thorin，他的Thorin有危险，这个矮人想要伤害Bilbo所爱的人，而Thorin还被蒙在鼓里，根本不知道这个疯狂的计划。Bilbo希望，不管Náli的计划是什么，他能够在今晚进行，当Thorin被他的朋友和手持武器、疑心重重的外来使节包围的时候。Bilbo从未想过他会感谢精灵和矮人之间的相互憎恶。尽管山里有一些不熟悉的矮人出现，但是Thorin的警卫不会因为不在值便毫无用处。最有可能的情况是，他们加倍警惕。有Dwalin在Bilbo就没那么担心Thorin的安全了，而且这还不包括山里有一个巫师的事实，或许是三个巫师。

当然，Bilbo对Thorin安全情况的乐观看法，既没有给他提供更多勇气，也没有让他做什么傻事。

“你别想逃脱处罚！”Bilbo轻声说，抽抽鼻子咽下最后的眼泪。他会勇敢起来，会做任何能保证他的朋友们活着逃出去的事。他不能只担心Thorin一个人，他不得不专心面对眼前发生的，眼泪没有任何帮助。“不管你的计划是什么，一定不会成功。在你尝试任何行动前，Thorin会阻止你，我知道他一定会的！你永远无法成为像他那样优秀的矮人！”

Náli撤回手，匕首从哈比人的脖子转向他的后背，但是他还是为了脱离矮人的碰触而高兴不已。

“多么有信心。”Náli嘲讽地说，推着Bilbo向前走入暗室，走进他的朋友们等待的地方。Reginard冲向前，猛地抓住另一个哈比人，紧紧地把Bilbo抱在怀里，差点把他的呼吸挤出去，Loni和Bofur查看他是否有什么伤痕。其他人对他大惊小怪的举动，差点儿让Bilbo错过Náli下面的话。

“我们来看看困在这里几天后会怎样，被锁在没人能找到的地方，忍耐孤独和饥饿，我肯定你会更加遵从我的指令。”

Bifur用库兹都语大喊着什么，举起一根断了的石柱，向Náli抛去。政务大臣吓得后退一步，接着动作迅速地冲上前，在Bifur可以够到他以前关上了石门。密室陷入一片黑暗，火炬的余烬发出柔软的噼啪声，突如其来的寂静震耳欲聋。

“很好，”Bofur冷静地说，“情况没办法更糟了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际上Nali此人的剧情在前情中至少有三处提示，一是在庆典中总是怒视Bilbo的某大臣、二是大舅参加Lobelia婚礼醉酒夜宿第二天早晨渡鸦说nali再次进言（大概应该是不赞同Bilbo嫁给Thorin，因为渡鸦提到他的名字大舅立刻喝止了，不想让Bilbo知道）、还有一处我有些模糊了，应该也是nali对Bilbo的稍有微词。从另一个角度Bilbo的奶奶也提到了他两次，一是精灵到夏尔参加庆典，Bilbo得到祖母对他和大舅交往的认可时夸耀自己年轻时也有矮人追求；另一个就是上一章，非常明确的提到了Ferin作为Mungo的代理与Nali决斗的情形（虽然当时没提到名字）。所以到这里也不算是高台跳水，算是预谋已久啦~
> 
> 作者的Notes:  
> 希望Náli对Bilbo的敌意和贪恋有表达出来，他现在非常憎恨哈比人，但是一旦发泄了对Bilbo祖父的仇恨后，他会把Bilbo当做Laura的替代品。这章没有提及，但是Náli仍然关心Laura，他一直以为她是被Mungo和Freirn欺骗才嫁给了哈比人，他一直为了过去发生的事痛苦着，非常真切的痛苦。


	39. 三十九、~King of the Mountain~孤山之王

“你受伤了吗？哦，一如啊，简直太可怕了。Bilbo，你还好吗？”Reginard结巴着说，从头到脚轻拍另一个哈比人，查看他是否受了伤。

“我很好，”Bilbo说，从摔倒的地方坐起来。他轻轻碰了碰脖子，检查之前Náli留下的伤口。值得庆幸的是，匕首只在他的脖子上留下一个小小的刻痕，很快就不再流血了，所以他也不担心会感染什么的。“他没有伤到我，只是恐吓，把衣服撕破了一些。”

“真糟糕。”另一个哈比人哭着说，再次抱住Bilbo，自从被锁进黑暗的密室，这差不多是他第二十次发作了。如果不是考虑到Reginard只是用他来转移自己的害怕，Bilbo一定会为他的大惊小怪生气，所以他现在很有雅量，当另一个哈比人需要碰触时任其作为。

自从他们陷入眼前的局面，Bifur和Loni就开始尝试把熄灭的火炬再次点燃，Bofur开始研究其整个房间。因为在黑暗中矮人的视觉比哈比人优秀，于是他们把兄弟俩放在房间正中，其他人开始调查，时不时混合着通用语和库兹都语交换意见。

“啊哈！”Loni兴奋地说，终于再次点燃了火把。Bifur找来一些旧家具点火，把坏掉的木头堆在在哈比人面前做成篝火。

“我们能在避免窒息的前提下点火吗？”Bilbo好奇地问道。如果在熬过所有磨难的最后死于过度吸入浓烟的话，简直太丢脸了。

Bifur飞快地点点头，接着继续准备篝火。

“山里到处都是通风孔。”Bofur对哈比人解释说，“你可能看不到，它们和无缝建筑完美的结合在一起。这个密室可能是更早期的，但还是有新鲜的空气流通，点火是十分安全的。看转角的造型，”矿工指着附近一处块状物，Bilbo歪着头看过去。“最高点有管道，暗藏在设计中。”

“哦。”Bilbo叹了口气，重新坐回去。他非常庆幸能够有一个火源。孤山深处的空气十分寒冷，山石也冷冰冰的，坐下等待绑架犯回来“决定你的命运”不是什么舒服的事。现在，他可以全神贯注思考一个计划，不必担心感冒问题。

篝火点燃后，发出稳定、耀眼的火光，矮人们离开继续探索密室，每隔几分钟就会回来确认哈比人的安全，不顾Bilbo如何保证他很好。Reginard紧挨着Bilbo坐在地板上，一边伸手悬在篝火上取暖，一边小声咒骂着Náli。Bilbo对着柴堆飞舞的火星皱起眉，他思索着Náli的计划究竟是怎样的，除了明显的报复矮人还能得到什么利益。

“你觉得他会对Thorin做什么？”Bilbo带着病态的好奇问他的堂弟。

Reg嘲讽的说，“什么都做不了，我怀疑他根本没机会尝试，之前警卫就会解决了他。”

Bilbo可以理解Reginard的乐观，Ginnar就是警卫，所以另一个哈比人比Bilbo更了解他们的能力。

“我希望我可以像你一样有信心。”Bilbo温和地说，他的目光落在昨天Thorin借给他的戒指上。蓝色的宝石在火光下闪闪发亮，Bilbo心中的恐惧跟着闪光稍微安顿了下来。他非常希望这不会是矮人留给他最后的信物。

另一个哈比人一手环住Bilbo的肩膀，“一切都会变好的，等着瞧。”

Bilbo麻木地点点头，虽然他怀疑Reginard的说辞。他不明白另一个哈比人笃定缘何而来，但是在这样极端的情况下，他不会破坏任何渺小的积极乐观。如果他们能够保持冷静、沉着，就能在Náli实施报复前逃出去。

一个想法让他不由得打了个寒战。难道Náli想谋害国王？Náli不会真的疯到做出那样的行为吧？那绝对无法逃脱罪名！即使Náli想方设法躲开皇家警卫，Thorin经验丰富，一定能化险为夷。

或者，好吧，至少Bilbo是这样希望的。

他知道Thorin精通格斗，但是如果Náli设法先发制人，出其不意给Thorin致命一击怎么办？恐惧已经深植Bilbo的内心，随着不安愈演愈烈。世上有远比Thorin Oakenshield杰出的勇士，因为背后的冷箭而意外丧生。

“你是不是说过Thráin失踪了？”Bilbo突然问，回忆起Bofur不久前提到的消息。

“没错。”Bofur咳嗽着，因为搜索过程扬起的灰尘有些不好意思。“今天早晨跟Gandalf一起出去，后来有人见到他们跟Thorin索要什么小玩意，之后一个女仆听说他们在谈论去北坡看蜗牛。但是警卫说没看到他离开孤山。”

“但是如果他失踪……”Bilbo没有说完，希望矮人能发现他暗示的联系。

Bofur没有丝毫担忧，随意地耸耸肩，停下搜索跟他的堂兄坐在他们旁边的地板上。“他总是自说自话，没什么可担心的。而且他跟Gandalf在一起，所以如果那个懦夫胆敢打老国王的主意，巫师不会袖手旁观。”

Bilbo咬住嘴唇，依然困惑、担忧着年长的矮人。他不知道如果父亲发生什么，Thorin会作何感想。Freirn的死已经让他魂牵梦萦——不仅是单方面而是在许多方面——而且Bilbo不知道如果同样的事发生在他的父亲身上，Thorin该怎么办。Bilbo叹了口气，挫败、萎靡地瘫在堂弟的身边。“如果你这么说，我只是——我只是感觉很无助。”

Bifur越过篝火，伸手拍拍他的手臂，用库兹都语喃喃着。

“他说一切都会好起来的。”Loni帮着解释，在他们对面坐了下来，她也伸出手烤火。“Thorin国王和Thráin国王都是骁勇善战的战士，毫无疑问Náli大人无法伤害他们。”Bifur点点头，用手语比划着。“而且——好吧，无法翻译的很贴切，但是他大概的意思是说你应该放下盾休息一下，靠在石头上，听而且永远记住，人类的四肢很长，现在更长，矮人会联合起来。”

“什么？”Reginard问，迷惑地看向Bifur和Loni。

Loni微笑着，“是矮人的战地打油诗，有些像格言，类似在榔头工作以前应该让铁先休息，或者应该听取讨厌的人的意见什么的。”

“你们打算怎么办？”Reginard突然激动起来，在空中挥舞着手臂。“你们没有一个人知道发生了什么吗？我们被背叛了，被Thorin国王的大臣之一，而现在我们被困在这里，不知道他什么时候才会回来。为什么你们没一个人担心？你们不在意吗？刚才有一把匕首顶在Bilbo的喉咙上，而且天知道Náli大人还要对他做什么！”

“Reg，”Bilbo叹了口气，回忆使他不由得闭上双眼。他的四肢还在因为刚才遭遇留下的焦虑发着抖，现在就提起对让他冷静下来没有丝毫帮助。

“什么？”另一个哈比人说，撤回手再次抱住Bilbo。“你还好吗？哪里疼？”

“我说我很好。”Bilbo厉声说，猛地挣出对方的怀抱。Reginard像被蛰到一样缩回手，满脸受伤的表情。Bilbo感到糟透了，怎么能对他的堂弟发泄挫败，但是反复回答他是否安好让他疲惫不堪。

所有人不自在地看向别处，就是不看彼此。

“我很抱歉。”经过很长一段尴尬的时间，Bilbo开口，“我只是……今天真是糟糕透顶，开始是早上跟Thorin的争执，接着是中午被亲戚围攻，然后是Náli大人做的……做过的事。现在我没办法感觉很好。”

“没人责怪你，小伙子。”Bofur说，溜到哈比人身边，一只胳膊环住他。矮人闻起来令人开心，像烟草和甜肉，而且Bilbo发现自己意识到之前已经蜷缩在Bofur一侧。他的气味让他想起他的父亲，在这样凄惨的情况下他不由自主想靠近熟悉的事物。Bofur继续着，“没什么需要道歉的，你无法预见那个混蛋会背叛你或者Thorin如此。”Bofur拍拍Bilbo的头，“不管怎么说，我们被困在一起，所以我们可以一起解决坏心情。”

Bilbo一本正经地大笑起来，整整身上破损的外衣，想要温暖起来。“我知道，但是我不能对其他人发泄我的坏情绪，你们也跟我处在相同的环境，所以我没有权利对你们任何人发脾气。”

“Bilbo，”Reginard轻声说，他带着痛苦的表情看向他的堂兄。“没关系，我们没有跟你遇到相同的遭遇，没有一把匕首抵在我们的喉咙上。所以我不会因为你发脾气或者难过而责备你。只要那表示你很好，我甚至不在乎你对我大喊大叫。”

“谢谢你，Reg。”

哈比人露出微笑，尽释前嫌。

“他是对的，”Bofur说，“我不认识能比你表现得更好的哈比人。你很勇敢，Thorin会为你感到骄傲的。”

“如果我们出去时，Thorin还活着的话。”Bilbo擦擦鼻子喃喃道。一想到Thorin正在危险之中，而且身边没有一个人知情，恐惧敲打着他整个身躯。萌芽像多刺的藤蔓一样蜿蜒而上，紧紧扼住他的心脏，无情地挤压着。害怕的眼泪几乎夺眶而出，哈比人不得不深呼吸，把痛苦和恐慌留在内心深处。

“好啦，别想了，小伙子。”Bofur说，轻轻地用他的头碰了碰Bilbo的，“你跟一伙能干的矮人在一起，我们会在他回来以前找到出去的路。我们不能从大门出去，以防Náli设了防备，但是山里的密室没有几个是不存在通往外界密道的。只要耐心找到它们。”

“密道？”Bilbo问，希望在他的胸中开花，像隆冬过后春暖花开的水仙。如果他们可以在Náli实施计划前逃出去，那么Thorin就有救了。Bilbo可以预见政务大臣脸上惊愕的表情，得知他的计划被他最鄙视的半身人彻底破坏，一个他从始至终甚至不视为威胁的人。而Thorin，哦，Thorin，能够平安、心满意足地回到矮人的怀抱，从今往后永不分离，是Bilbo最大的期望。

“如果没有出口，我们就打一条隧道出去。”Bofur说，打断了Bilbo的思绪。“在附近找到一把鹤嘴锄应该不是什么难事，否则我就自称是个精灵。”

Bilbo直起上身，拳头猛地砸在膝盖上。“你是对的，我们不能继续坐以待毙，我应该做些有用的事。告诉我我可以做什么，我要帮忙！”

“等——”Bofur想要开口，但是Bilbo打断了他。

“不，我不能只是坐在一边等着……等着——”Bilbo猛地眨了眨眼，一个想法突然而至。他不想提起，但是Náli只提到他会为了处理Bilbo回来，政务大臣没说Bilbo伙伴的命运将如何。颤抖穿过哈比人的脊椎，他不得不靠近篝火驱赶爬上手臂的鸡皮疙瘩。

“等着Thorin来救你？”看到另一个哈比人没有继续，Reginard好心地接下去。Bilbo慌乱地点点头，虽然事实并非如此，但是他并不打算说出口。

“我不会继续闲坐着，在能够自救的时候等待别人来营救。”Bilbo说，抬起手，用掌心擦了擦脸。“我不是什么——什么等待王子来拯救的人类公主，我是个哈比人，我们比矮人想象的坚强得多！我们一定能出去，破坏Náli的阴谋！”

矮人们带着赞许抬头看向Bilbo，Reginard看起来也进入跟他堂兄类似的英雄模式，跳起来四处查看，就像门会因为他开始寻找就神奇地出现一样。“你是对的！坐着干等一点儿用处都没有。Ginnar和我在橱柜里做了一个紧急出口，你猜这里是不是也有一样的东西？”

Bofur对哈比人夸张地翻了个白眼，“或许。”他慢慢站起来，扫了扫身上和帽子上的灰尘。“你们俩可以看看明显的地方，Bifur和我去其他地方找找。我们分组进行，以防错过什么。密室很大，但是也很古老，小心一些，一块掉落的天花板也可能伤害你们。而且你们还要提防陷阱和饵雷，过去的人都有些多疑。”

“好——好的。”Reg勇气消退了，担心地看着周围的橱柜。

“我呢？”Loni大声说，所有人的注意力都转向她安静坐着的地方。她的红褐色长发披散在肩膀上，像一块铜质的面纱，平顺地与她的胡子混合在一起。红色的裙子和披肩还有剩下的首饰，使她看起来美丽不可方物，即使对哈比人来说也非常有魅力。

“好吧，嗯，”Bofur结巴着说，看起来有些脸红。Reginard对矮人皱起眉。“你可以帮着任何你喜欢的一组，女士。”

Loni哼哼着表示同意，斜着眼看另一个矮人，“如果你介意的话，我想跟Bilbo在一起。”

“当——当然不！”Bofur扶平他的胡子，然后磕磕绊绊地离开。他再次回头越过肩膀看过来，眉宇间带着费解，脸上挂起粉红。

Reginard咬着牙说，“真下流。”

因为还有比捍卫Bofur的名誉更重要的事，所以Bilbo假装没听到堂弟的话，对矮人少女露出温和的微笑。“我们没打算忽视你。”

“我知道。”Loni耸耸肩，绕过篝火走到Bilbo身边，与此同时Reginard貌似看到一个橱柜匆忙冲过去。“我只是对石头没有任何灵感，并不意味着我就不想帮忙。”

“Bofur并不知道你的情况。”Bilbo说，“而且，哈比人对石头也没有任何感觉。”

“我猜你是对的。”Loni耸耸肩表示赞同。

Bilbo跟在Reginard身后，Loni从篝火中抓起一根断掉的桌腿，用来当做火炬照亮。矮人的壁橱看起来跟哈比人的不同，甚至可以说非常古怪，当然他们也从来没机会看到里面。柜子有很多抽屉，拉出几个还有更多，敞开柜门露出里面积满灰尘的玻璃框架，里面有一个古怪的圆形框架按下按钮后从墙上转出来，但是没有秘门。Bilbo觉得这个橱柜既让他大感兴趣，又十分挫败。如果不是被困在密室里，他一定会乐于找出所有矮人建筑的秘密机关。

此后，他们把时间花在敲打墙壁和挪开家具上，看是否能找到秘密通道的记号。橱柜里除了一个废弃的雀巢之外空无一物，三个人开始寻找别的地方。Reginard和Bilbo开始卷起虫蛀的地毯，巡过地板的每一寸空间，看是否能找到地窖入口，或者类似哈比人有的什么装置，但是地板是坚固的花岗岩，依然一无所获。Loni查看了盥洗室，几分钟之后她摇摇晃晃走出来，表示没有任何值得注意的发现。空旷密室对面的某处，Bofur和Bifur也在努力地找寻出路。

Bilbo噗通一声倒在快要散架的床上，腾起一片灰云。“这毫无意义，不是吗？”

“不，不，不是的。”Loni恼火地粗声说，她漂亮的衣服上到处沾满了灰渍，光洁的皮肤也蒙上了污痕。随着他们在密室的时间越久，她看起来就越像Flor主事。

Reg坐在Bilbo身边，靠着床柱大声喘息。“这是到底是什么地方？我过去从来没见到过这样的房间。”他惊奇地抬头盯着高处的天花板。Bilbo随着他的目光，差点发出惊呼。那是一副彩绘的夜空图案，时间褪去了它曾经鲜亮的靛青染料，火炬发出的温暖光芒几乎无法将它照亮，但是依稀可以分辨出几个夏尔的哈比人熟悉的星座。

“真漂亮。”Bilbo承认。

Loni叉着腰环视周围。“我想这里可能曾经是古老的皇家密室或者权贵的房间？作为一个普通房间来说有些过大，家具也太华丽。”

“有些迹象表明很可能一个Durin的房间。”Bofur说，挤到他们中间，手里拿着一个绘有都灵纹章的破盘子。矮人想办法用半个头盔和一根桌腿做了个铲子，并用它打开了一个装满盘子的雪松木箱。Bilbo接过Bofur递给他的盘子，检查上面的花纹。设计看起来非常熟悉，并不像大部分矮人餐具那样包金涂银，盘子非常轻薄，是陶瓷制成的，一缕缕彩色线条绘成各式图案，只有边缘镀了金边。

“嗯，看起来是精灵风格的。”Bilbo说完巡视了一圈。由此看来，这个密室看起来不像Thorin或者Thráin房间的风格。木质的家具、藤木摇椅还有巨大的雕花书架装满蒙尘的大部头书本，看起来甚至有些古怪的像哈比人的东西，或者精灵。圆柱被雕刻出白树的样子，枝干蜿蜒而上支撑着整个天花板。墙壁半腰以下是木质包围结构，上半部是混合着翡翠的石墙。地毯看起来曾经柔软、蓬松，由厚重的羊毛染成丰富的色彩编制而成。即使Bilbo正坐在上面这张毛毯，看起来跟他母亲曾经拥有的一样，只是被岁月侵蚀变得陈旧了而已。

“我不在乎曾经谁住在这里，我只想出去。”Reginard呻吟着，倒在雕花床头板上。“你猜有人注意到我们失踪了吗？我知道尊敬的陛下可能会寻找Bilbo，但是我们其他人呢？”

“我肯定会有人注意到的。”Loni答道，拍了拍Reg的肩膀。“至少还有你丈夫，而且他可能已经开始找你了。或许他会去夏尔，然后就会发现Náli是最后见到我们的矮人。”

这个消息看来让Reg振奋起来，他再次挺直腰板。“你是对的！他知道我去找Bilbo，如果我没回去他一定会去找我。有人会告诉他我们跟谁在一起，然后他就会找到Náli，从他那里得到消息。”

“但是鉴于加冕典礼引起的混乱，我怀疑事情不会那么顺利挽救Thorin。”Bilbo咬住嘴唇凝视着他紧紧握着盘子的双手。七颗星星的彩绘裂开一条缝，从中心一直延伸到右下角，右侧的纹章几乎被切开。

“Bilbo……”Loni叹了口气，无助地看着哈比人。

Bilbo把盘子放在一边的床头柜上。“我很抱歉，我不该这样——”

突然钟声响彻整个孤山，回声响亮、震耳欲聋，墙壁仿佛也跟着振动起来。所有人都跳起来，被突如其来的声响吓了一跳。

“那是什么？”Reginard大声问，鸣响的钟声使他不得不盖着耳朵。Bilbo也跟着掩住耳朵，他从未听到过这么响的钟声，不知道是不是因为关着他们的密室靠近钟楼。声音咚咚地敲打着他的脑袋，Bilbo不得不咬紧牙关。他看到Bofur和Loni动着嘴不知在说些什么，但是两个哈比人什么都听不到。

“什么？我听不到你说什么？”Reginard摇了摇头，大喊道。

钟声仍然盖住他们的对话，Bilbo试图从他们的表情和唇语来分别他们在说什么，但是他看到的完全让他迷惑不解。Loni的脸色苍白，震惊地张着嘴。Bifur看起来出离愤怒，挥舞着他的临时工具，骂骂咧咧的样子。Bofur凝视着Bilbo，他的表情充满震惊和焦虑。Bilbo只能分辨出他说的两个词——Thorin和战斗。

  
  
5月6日更 38B  
  


突然，声响在他耳中不再是由钟发出的。恐惧像暴风雨夜的闪电一样击中Bilbo。

“什么——”Reginard开口，站了起来。当哈比人伸手抓住圆形床柱稳住自己时，不知什么东西发出声响，整个床升高，床头板抬起。一个出口出现在地上，随着床板向两侧倾斜两个哈比人向后滑去，Bilbo发出一声尖叫，挥舞着手臂想抓住什么。矮人呐喊着，他们的喊声几乎盖过钟声，慌忙向两个哈比人伸出手。

Bilbo翻滚、颠倒着滑下狭窄的出口，最后撞在Reginard身上。他的头磕在墙上，一边嘶嘶地喊疼一边跟他的堂弟倒在一处。两个哈比人四肢大敞地倒在坚硬的石板上，四周一片黑暗，无法分辨周围究竟有什么。

“Reg？Bilbo？”Bofur的声音从远处传来。“你们还好吗？”

Reginard呻吟着，动了动脚，正好踹到他堂兄的下巴。“很好，我们很好。”Reg回道。“或许。”他小声嘀咕，戳戳Bilbo，直到听到另一个哈比人的哼哼声。“没有人受伤！”

“从你的观点来说是的。”Bilbo不高兴地说，一边按摩着他的太阳穴。不管他们现在在哪里，钟声比之前Náli锁着他们的密室比可以忍受得多，终于能再次听到自己说什么真是松了口气。

终于解脱了缠在一起的状态，两个哈比人开始查看彼此的伤情。Bilbo一直撑着石壁，Reginard抱怨着落下来时碰到什么尖角，不过幸好他们都还好。他们狼狈地爬起来，摸索着周围的环境，试图分辨出他们的所在地。

“一如啊！”Bilbo挫败地大喊，扶着他的胳膊肘，胳膊上传来一阵阵刺痛。“倒霉透了！今天是历史上最不顺利的一天！等解决麻烦之后，我要回家睡到一切结束。你可以告诉Thorin他可以自己加冕不用叫我，因为就我看来，可怕的一天已经让我受够了！”

“我不怪你。”Reg说，懒散地靠在墙上，“我们就坐在这儿等着他们来找我们如何？”

Bilbo闭上眼点点头。“同意，既然我们根本搞不清楚在哪里，没什么其他能做的了。”

“下面一切还好吗？”Loni喊道，火炬的光亮照亮了他们掉下来的开口。开口离地面很高，虽然狭窄但是足够一个矮人躺下来通过，但是不用梯子他们绝对没办法爬上去。“Bifur大人找到一些绳子，所以我们几分钟后就下去！”

Reginard拐了他的堂弟一记，“看。”他说，声音透着惊奇。

Bilbo睁开眼，望过去，虽然他几乎看不到眼前两寸的地方。

“什么？除了黑暗我什么也看不到。”

“不，抬头。”

Bilbo抬起头，眼前的景象意想不到的惊奇。他们头顶是一片闪烁的群星，铺洒在整个天花板上，描绘出走廊的轮廓，延伸至左右。它们向哈比人所在的地方两侧扩展，闪闪发亮，而且用平和的节奏搏动着。

“那是什么？”Bilbo问，声音只比耳语稍大。他从未见过这样的景象，谁听说过孤山里能看到星星？

“不知道，”Reginard说，“但是漂亮极了。”

Bifur用库兹都语喊了些什么，滑向他们的方向，优雅地翻身停在他们脚边。Bofur扔下他的火炬，随着突然涌入的光亮，星星揭露出它们的本来面目。

Reg抓住Bilbo的胳膊。“那是——那些是虫子吗？”

Loni跟在Bifur之后滑下来，拍了拍裙子上的土。Bifur好心地从自己的衬衫上撕下一块布条，给她用来绑头发。她随着哈比人的目光看去，随后笑了起来。“什么？哦，那些，是光虫。”

“光虫？”

稀薄的牛奶状粘液悬在天花板上，里面包裹着上百只珍珠状的小滴。火炬的光亮照亮他们周围的世界，粘液像串着银线的水晶一样闪耀。粘液下面，紧贴着天花板的部分，是它们的主体，小虫子随着脉动古怪地发着光。既美丽又恶心。

“真是太奇怪了。”Reg说，把目光从罕见的生物上挪开。“虫子，竟然会发光。”

“跟没有眼睛的鱼或者半透明的螃蟹比起来不算古怪。”Bofur欢快地说，动作敏捷地跳下机关门。“洞穴生物多少都要比外界的生物来得古怪，虽然尝起来没什么特殊的。我妈妈做的洞穴火蜥蜴汤非常美味，唔，想起来就饿了。”

Reginard掩住嘴。“我想我要吐了。”

“我母亲有一次发现一个长满发光蘑菇的洞穴。”Loni随意地说。

“真的？”Reginard满怀渴望地盯着周围狭窄的走廊。

“当然了，他们有毒。”Loni把编好的辫子甩到肩膀后。“只咬了一口她就病了好几周。”

Reginard冲着她摆了摆手，“得了，矮人吃蘑菇，她会生病我一点儿都不奇怪。但是哈比人的胃对它们适应良好，即使是有毒的那种。比如，我曾经把某个蘑菇当做我最喜欢的鸡油菌，但实际上是发光类脐菇【1】。但是除了放了些臭屁之外我完好无损，Ginnar有两天拒绝跟我睡在一张床上，真是够臭的。”

矮人们大笑起来。

Reginard和Loni讨论蘑菇期间，Bilbo站了起来。他掸掸衣服上的灰，虽然这个行为对他们目前的状态没有任何帮助，但是他不想让自己看起来比自己感觉的更脏。Bifur把火炬举过头顶，轻声嘀咕着，看了看Bilbo是否受伤。

“我很好。”Bilbo说，他低下头，避免与矮人直视。

Bifur坚定的手掌放在他的肩膀上，没有做任何评论。

“哦！你们注意到了吗？”Reg问，看过所有人，微笑爬上他的嘴角。

“注意什么？”

“钟声。”Reginard说，“没有之前那么响了。”

矮人的表情暗淡下来，他们对彼此喃喃着，不住跺着脚、愤怒地握紧拳头。

Bilbo虚弱地叹了口气。“我猜那意味着Thorin已经正式成为国王。”错过加冕典礼真的让他感觉糟透了。Bilbo想参与，不管早晨他们是否发生过争吵，因为他知道自己的缺席会让Thorin多么难过。矮人可能以为Bilbo还在生他的气，小气的不愿意出现。除非Thorin知道事实的真相。

“不！不是。”Bofur说，看起来非常吃惊。“那是警报钟声，依鲁伯被攻击了！”

“什么？”哈比人齐声说。

Bilbo感觉他的心疯狂地跳动着，脑子震惊地一片空白。Náli大人已经实现了他的复仇？他已经成功了？Thorin受伤了吗，或者更糟，死了？Bilbo感觉最后的希望从指缝间滑过，像大风天的沙子一样，无论如何都抓不住。他们好不容易从密室找到通往外界的密道，最渺小的胜利也被眼前的事实打击的荡然无存，这不公平。

“但——但是那太疯狂了！”Bilbo结巴着说，双手紧紧在胸前交握。Thorin的戒指沉重地戴在他的手指上，温暖的金属让他想起深爱的矮人。

Reginard慢慢转过身，凝视着Bilbo，他带着怜悯的表情，脸色煞白。“Náli需要一支军——军队，不是么？那样才能击败Thorin？这是我能想到他唯一可以战胜国王的可能。”

“好了，现在——”Bofur插话，疯狂地来回看着两个哈比人。

Bilbo紧盯着Reginard，知道他可能看起来既野蛮又狂躁。“所以你是说，不仅我和Thorin要承受Náli大人的复仇，连整个孤山也要受牵连？”

“呃……”Reginard顿住了，迟疑起来。

Loni啃着上唇，“但是如果有军队靠近，总要有人注意到吧。”

“没错，藏住整个军队可不容易。但是被困在这里，外面究竟发生了什么，我说不清。”Bofur挪到Bilbo身边，带着明显的懊恼低头看向沮丧的哈比人。“一切都会好的，小伙子。至少你们找到了出口。现在我们能出去，警告其他人谁导演了这一切。”

“是啊。”Bilbo轻声说，他感觉自己的心今天经历了太多是非，此刻已经死去。他只能盯着他的脚，固执地想着他为了矮人国王戴上的脚环，虽然对它们深恶痛绝。所有一切感觉都白费了。如果当时在山头上，他没有用苹果丢Thorin就好了。或许他们永远不会见面，但是Náli既就没有机会实施他的复仇，也不会把整个王国卷入他的私人恩怨。

如果Thorin不出现在Bilbo的树下，依鲁伯就不会遭遇现在的浩劫，这样的认知非常令人难过。

“我们会发现究竟发生了什么。”Bofur继续道，环住哈比人的肩膀摇了摇，“别放弃希望，根据我们的了解，钟声是预警，也许是Náli被发现了？我打赌现在Thorin正把他扔进地牢。”

Bilbo无精打采地点点头，其他人继续劝说他，不断高声讨论着出去的办法。最后，Bofur搂着他前行，Bilbo被迫跟着他们顺着走廊走去。他的目光一直没有从脚上离开。

“这是条死路！”Loni大喊，用力用拳头敲打着面前的石墙。

Bifur用库兹都语赌咒着，转过身返回来路。

Bilbo终于把目光从地上挪开，移到面前的墙上，他发现了其他人没注意到的古怪之处。他走过去触摸墙壁，下面的山石发出低沉的隆隆声，仿佛整个孤山在嘲笑他们。

“那是什么？”Loni问Bofur，跌跌撞撞地倒在墙上。

“那个？我不知道。”Bofur答道，瞪大眼惊恐地回头看着走廊另一边的Bifur。

Reginard摇摇晃晃地向他们走来，“是不是打仗的声音？”

“是啊，很可能。”但是Bofur自己并不确定。

Bilbo甩开心中升起的警觉，屈膝靠近墙壁。石壁是黑色的，除了古怪的灰垢从地板到天花板绘制成完美、笔直的线条，整个墙壁可谓完美无暇。Reginard和Bofur在他头顶讨论藏着龙什么的时，他凝视着石壁，手指循着直线扫开上面的蜘蛛网。

Bofur伸手拉住Bilbo的胳膊，其他人开始跟着Bifur向回走。

“来吧，Bilbo，这儿什么都没有。”

Bilbo拽回自己的手臂，视线始终没有离开他的新发现。

“怎么了？”矮人问，微弯膝盖以便搞清Bilbo在做什么。

Bilbo指着粉末形成的轮廓，它一路向上形成一个矩形，顶端连着一块古怪的方形雕刻，刻画的是太阳散发光芒的图案。如果从特定的角度看，就像粉末勾画出一扇门的轮廓。

“嗯？”Bofur跟着他的手指，走向前直到鼻子差点儿贴上石壁。“哎呀……这是一扇门！Bifur，过来看！Bilbo找到一扇门！”

“门！”Reginard大喊，蹦跳着回到他们身边。“你是天才，Bilbo！一如啊，简直太神奇了！我已经等不及出去了。”

好像Bilbo的碰触唤醒了它，模糊的线条开始发光。明亮的银色光芒像月光一样，从地板飞跃直至天花板，仿佛魔法制造的奇观般点亮了整个洞穴。即使Bilbo也惊叹于它的美丽，为了更好地观看全景退后一步。他惊奇地盯着门缓慢、嘎吱作响着打开，光芒从门外流泻而入，穿透隧道的黑暗。Bilbo抬起手挡住眼睛，试图越过光亮看清楚是什么，或者谁，在另一边。

“哈哈！就像我说的一样！” Thráin开心地大笑着，身后的日光把他的白发染成金色。“都灵之日黄昏的余辉，画眉鸟敲击的时候。根本不算一个真正的谜语，事实上对任何矮人来说都唾手可得，我敢打赌。”

“对，没错，我的朋友，你是对的。”一个熟悉的声音说，接着宽边大延灰帽填满整个出口，他的出现让Bilbo感觉希望如潮水般涌来。“看来你找到了遗失的密宝。”

“什么？”Thráin旋过身，入口处站着的队伍吓了他一跳。“这是什么情况？”

 

【1】jack-o-lantern，发光类脐菇，拉丁名：Omphalotus olearius (Dc.: Fr.) Sing，别名：橄榄杯伞、毒徒头、奥尔类脐菇。伞柄目白蘑科类脐菇属，有毒，但不致死，反应为腹部绞痛、恶心、腹泻，持续数日。普遍被认为“虽然不会杀了你，但是会让你觉得死了更舒服”的感觉，不宜食用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出乎意料的是，作者又用了两个梗。一个是Gandalf本来从Thráin那里得到钥匙交给Thorin打开了密道，这里钥匙再次回到Thráin的手里跟Gandalf一起打开的大门。另一个梗其实看过DOS都知道钥匙孔是在月光下显现的，所以会以为作者这里写出了bug（上一章是DOS上映前一晚更新的，所以应该不是），但是作者的note里隐含着大门其实从内测打开是非常简答的，那么我们可以解释为实际上是Bilbo的碰触打开了秘门，而此时Thráin恰好在门外，以为是自己猜对了，于是他说“黄昏”这个关键词。但是这样又解释不清钥匙孔没出现怎么打开门的问题（或者其实Thráin根本没带钥匙，就是在门外猜谜语呢……且看后文分解吧），以及我还想吐槽一下DOS，那么大的钥匙孔没有月光也看得到啊，矮人的眼神到底有多差……一点儿都不神秘高端。以及，很快就要回到逗逼的节奏了，大约在下章结尾的部分囧，傻瓜clingy夫夫是没办法play灰暗阴谋剧的！  
> ****  
> 作者Notes:我一直觉得孤山的密道出来是否比进入要简单得多。如果Thror和Thráin确实是从密道逃出去的，我非常怀疑那天是否是都灵之日，且是那个特殊的时刻。我设想的是，在门外时需要特定条件才能打开，在门内并非如此。


	40. 四十、~Crowns~皇冠

“Gandalf，”Bilbo说，看到巫师的一瞬间，整个人都放松了下来。他靠在门口，深深地呼吸，让凉爽的空气吹拂他的肌肤，看着落日余晖的暗淡光亮渐渐消失在地平线上。片刻后，彻底体会重获自由的喜悦后，他张开双眼对巫师露出微笑。“我一生中从未因为见到什么人感觉如此高兴。”

“你这么说真令人快乐，我的男孩。”巫师靠着他的法杖，对他眨眨眼。“今天真是个适合探索的好日子，你说呢？Thráin和我今天已经尽情享受过了，而且结果非常令人满意。”

矮人国王飞快地转过身，指着Gandalf。“哦，哦！所以你也觉得很有趣！你两秒钟之前还在故意跟我发牢骚，因为爬了很久的山而不住赌咒，抱怨着你的后背和糟糕的膝盖。”

“好吧，”Gandalf哼哼着，不情愿地皱起鼻子。“如果过道不是矮人规格的，我就不会抱怨。我的头总是撞到岩石。”

“如果你自己的尺寸没问题就不会有这样的结果了。” Thráin反驳，对巫师摇了摇手指。

在两个人开始争辩起来之前，Bilbo走出大门，跌跌撞撞向巫师走去。巫师抬起手打断Thráin的评论，看到哈比人脏兮兮的样子不禁关心地皱起眉，母亲朋友的善意让Bilbo心中有温暖的溺爱之情随之绽放。Bilbo突然非常渴望抱住高大的巫师，直到他看到Thráin头上的王冠，这才记起方才为什么被锁在废弃的密室里。

“……Thorin？”他问道，声音带着浓郁的担忧。

Gandalf皱起鼻子。“他什么？”

“他还好吗？”Bilbo问道，双手紧张得不住颤抖。他的矮人是否好好地活着，是此刻除了能否获救外他最关心的问题。如果Thorin在山里，而哈比人在山外，他该如何帮助Thorin脱险？如果Náli封锁了所有进山的道路，在政务大臣能够实施他卑鄙的计划前进山阻止他，将变得难如登天。

在巫师开口以前，他脸上戏弄的表情对Bilbo现在的状态可没什么帮助，这时Reginard跑出隧道，冲到两人面前。“他说有关袭击的事了吗？我们听到报警的钟声了！”Reg来回看着Bilbo和巫师，“依鲁伯还在被攻击吗？他知不知道Ginnar的情况？”

Thráin惊讶地说，“攻击？”

“尊敬的陛下，”Bofur对老国王脱下帽子说，“我们听到了警报的钟声，信号显示依鲁伯遭受了攻击，像Reginard说的那样。我们想尊敬的Náli阁下召集了一个军队，打算在庆典期间进攻，但是如果真的爆发了战争，现在安静的状态又显得有些奇怪。”

Gandalf开始咳嗽起来，不得不退后了几步，否则就会撞到哈比人的脸。随后，巫师看了看悬崖的边缘，仿佛要亲自察看是否有军队向他们行进。Bilbo跟着他的视线，尽管已经将近傍晚，依然有可以看到山下的光亮。门口矮人守护者的石像挡住了哈比人的视线，但是Bilbo仍然能看到一小队人马悠闲地走进山里。一切看起来完全正常，但是Bilbo知道事实并非如此。没有迹象表明他们身上带着刀剑或者穿戴了盔甲，只有几个人推着类似烟草的桶子，或许还有一个人带着干草叉，如果是普通的市集日，看起来就不会那么异乎寻常。

Bilbo感到胸中的焦虑被古怪的求知欲取代了。

也许他是对的，矮人是错误的。钟声可能只是为了Thorin的加冕典礼敲响的，并不是因为依鲁伯被袭击了。或许Náli决定等待时机，等到典礼结束之后，一个夜深人静的时刻，然后才会与Thorin对峙？对Bilbo来说这是比较聪明的选择，但是哈比人不得不承认自己不是能够谋划卑鄙行径或者苦思冥想危害王国的人。

“Gandalf先生？”Reg恳求道，“一切还好吗？”

Gandalf只是抬起下巴，看向远处的地平线。

“Thorin已经加冕了吗？依鲁伯没有被占领吧？”Bilbo打探，好奇心让他无法不问。他强烈地期盼、渴望，或许一切在发生之前还有机会挽回。

Gandalf看起来不愿意回应他们绝望的探询，Thráin代为回答，想到因为某人的个人问题陷依鲁伯与不义，他就气愤难当。“战争？我不得不说，我们不知道你们究竟在说什么。没人攻打依鲁伯，大门牢不可破，如果不集结壮大的军队，根本没有人胆敢面对都灵的矮人。我的男孩们可以抵御任何敌人，即使是一条巨龙。”

“好啦、好啦。”Gandalf说，终于从他的迷思中清醒过来，转过头训诫老国王。“没必要夸大其词，还说什么巨龙。Bilbo有权利询问Thorin的情况，我们也跟你们一样听到了钟声，很难忽视，特别是它在我们头顶上方的时候。按惯例新国王任免的黄昏会敲响钟声，但是之后一直非常安静，对于庆典来说实在是太安静了。”

“有个聚会？为了谁和什么？为什么没邀请我？” Thráin插腰撅着嘴问道。

Gandalf叹了口气，将注意力转向Bilbo，“我必须问，你们在隧道里做什么，Bilbo？为什么你不在Thorin的身边？”

“那正是我们要解释的。”Reginard说，在另一个哈比人能开口前，他靠在Bilbo肩膀上大喊。“我们被背叛了，或者说是Bilbo，被政务大臣Náli！他说他要带我们走一条特殊通道，直接到达Thorin国王为Bilbo准备的位置，但事实上他带我们进入一条无人的通道，把我们锁在一个废弃的密室里。我们在路上碰到Bofur和Bifur，差点儿就破坏了Náli的计划，但是他拿出一把刀架在Bilbo身上，我们被迫遵照他的要求。他威胁说他还会回来，一旦解决了陛下，就会对Bilbo做可怕的事。”

“好吧，”Gandalf惊讶地眨眨眼，Reg一下子放出的消息让他有些超载。“那是个问题。”

“陛下，”Loni走上前，掸掸裙子上的灰尘看向Thráin，“我不是有意冒犯您，但是依鲁伯确实处在危难之中。我亲眼目睹，陌生的警卫在孤山巡逻，而且Náli大人承认那是他雇来的。我不怀疑都灵一脉的能力，但是在任何人意识到有对手需要警惕前，敌人已经潜伏进山里。”

Loni的话仿佛警醒了Thráin，清明的神智再次回到他的双眼中，Bilbo重获希望，老国王或许能帮上忙。“你是说陌生的警卫？”

“是的。”Bofur说，向前跟矮人少女站在一起。“我也看到好几个，虽然他们大部分藏在阴影中，我的堂兄，Bifur，他可以为我作证。”

老国王拉了拉胡子，小心地看着眼前的两个矮人。“嗯，Náli大人，我记得他。螺旋塞样式的胡子，一点儿也不像他的父亲。他的父亲曾经为上流河段设想过一些非常富有想象力的风力发电设备，是个非常有天赋的男人，他去世的时候真令人伤心。”

“是的。”Loni低声说，她的表情带着难以掩饰的放松和乐观。希望的火花在Bilbo胸中点燃，哈比人这天中第一次不由自主地想要微笑。

Thráin点点头，好像记起久远之前的往事。“我从未想到会有人胆敢挑战都灵，但是我以前就听到过关于这个Náli大人的抱怨。我记得他第一次加入内阁时，他才刚刚到长出胡子的年纪。为了给士兵在孤山周围找到训练的地方，我跟哈比人进行了一些交易，那时他就表现出极端不满。他提出了威胁，但是之后几年内阁一直对此悬而未决。”

“但是你没有想要严厉地处置他？”Gandalf问，疑问让他浓密的眉毛差点跳过发际线消失在帽子里。

Thráin摆摆手，打消巫师的顾虑。“他没有威胁我。”

“那么，”Bilbo顿住了，恐惧爬上他的脊柱。“那么他威胁的是谁？”

“半身人。”Thráin漫不经心地说，“他认为我们应该直接把土地占为己有，因为一开始就是我们的，那也是孤山的一部分。真是愚蠢的想法。如果解决了半身人，戴尔的人类和幽暗密林的精灵都会认为那是一种攻击行为，显然没必要破坏彼此之间的和平。半身人是非常爱好和平的种族，而且他们做的派是世上最美味的。我不想因为几亩地就让他们成为我的敌人。然后，Náli提议奴役哈比人，那简直就是野蛮人的政策。我们是矮人，又不是半兽人。”

“奴役？”Reginard尖叫，吓得绊倒在自己的脚上，一屁股坐在悬崖边。他赶忙爬起来，抓住巨大矮人石像的盔甲。

Gandalf逼近Thráin，怒火使他看起来比平时更加高大，随着他越靠近矮人老国王，他周围的阴影也逐渐扩大。

“一个在你的王国坐拥权利的矮人，提出如此险恶的建议时，你就应该处理了他！你是个愚蠢的傻瓜，或者是你的疾病比你想象的还要多地侵蚀了你的心智，Thráin，Thror之子！如果任何一个哈比人在今夜受到伤害，我会亲自召唤一条龙毁灭整个孤山。”夜晚的天空仿佛被狂怒的巫师附身般，突然变得一片漆黑，瞬时风雨大作。狂风卷起他松散的衣服，几星雨滴仿佛从天堂散落。Bifur不得不走到一块遮蔽物下面，否则手里的火炬就会因为风雨熄灭。其他人在呼啸的狂风下不住颤栗。

“他们只是——只是哈比人。” Thráin结巴着说，“没必要这么生气。”

“只是哈比人？”

巫师言语的力量仿佛在整个孤山中回荡，寂静在空中滋长几乎令人窒息，他们周围被好像闪电袭击前的寂静所笼罩。Bilbo感觉被Thráin的话掏空了。一切都早有迹象，如果Náli建议奴役一个横贯中土历史没有任何威胁的种族，那么一定是出了问题。不只是野蛮的建议，简直邪恶至极。没有一个明智的国王会对这样的大臣委以重任，让他协助统治自己的王国。

现在在想想，夏尔的哈比人多么幸福，长久以来对危险一无所知，每日忙着自己事，不管孤山发生的大事小情，而暗地里有人焦急地等待着，伺机复仇。等到一切结束，处理完Náli的问题，Bilbo打算跟Thráin和Thorin谈谈，不管怎样一定要找一个哈比人进入内阁，或者在两个种族间设置一个立法机构。看来矮人对哈比人一无所知，以至于让他们以为哈比人没有能力抵抗他们的攻击。

“是——是你建——建议我让他回到内阁的。” Thráin急促不清地说，举起颤抖的手指对着Gandalf。

“我没做过那样的事！”

Thráin国王看起来恶化了，神智再次像降临时一样迅速地离开了他。他开始不断的揪着自己的头发，行为上同时印证了他衰退的意识。他的目光呆滞，带着混沌的困惑，身上开始不住地冒汗。“是你们巫师中的一个！总是对着我耳语，给我写信抱怨我的统治！你自己试试，看看统治像依鲁伯这样的王国，让每个人都满意有多难！压力能够令人发狂！”

老国王跌跌撞撞向后倒去，Bifur上前稳住了他，抓住Thráin的胳膊，防止他走出悬崖。Bifur对着老矮人用库兹都语说了些什么，好像很快讨论起与Gandalf话题相隔千里之外的内容，他笑起来，开心得像任何一个安然无恙的午后一样。从表面上看，他们剩下的人已经不在Thráin的意识内。

“我很抱歉，Bilbo。”Gandalf歉意地说，他摇了摇头，身后的阴影减消，风暴也宁静了下来。“多年前，我应该预见可能有这样的事发生。Thráin已经有很长一段时间处于神志不清的状态，早就不应该统治一个王国了。如果我足够聪明，我应该在更早之前建议Thorin登基，这些混乱本不该发生。对此致以我最深的歉意。”

Bilbo点点头，抬头凝视着巫师，突然一个想法扼住了他的心脏。“但是……”

Gandalf好奇地挑起眉。

“但是那样我就见不到他了。”Bilbo一边继续，一边想象如果真如巫师所言现在情况将会如何。“Thorin，我是说，如果他成为国王，我们就不会像那样相遇，他责任在身也不会有机会互相了解。他可能会因为太忙没办法对一个像我这样的傻哈比人表现热情，我也不会厚颜无耻地幻想自己足够好得配得起一个国王。当他只是王子时，说服自己继续进行求婚过程已经很难了。”

“Bilbo，”Gandalf强忍住微笑。“你忘记了，你比中土任何伟大的国王还要有价值。我肯定即使作为执政王，Thorin还是会为了你找到时间。你应该更相信自己。”

听到Gandalf重复Galadriel的话，回忆起美丽的精灵陈诉Thorin和他之间的爱情，Bilbo感到自己的脸烧红了。仿佛月亮走出厚重的阴云，有什么东西在哈比人心中升起，他感到从未像此刻一样肯定，能够勇敢面对任何胆敢威胁他的人民和Thorin的人。“是的，好吧，很高兴你这么说。但是现在，别忘了眼前的问题。从钟声推断，Thorin还在危机之中，夏尔也是，我们中没人知道孤山现在的命运。”

“你是对的。”Gandalf自言自语地说，回头看向大门。

“不管怎么说，你们俩是怎么上来的？”Bofur问，手里紧紧捏着他的帽子，向悬崖外望去。“有其他的秘密通道，还是你们使用了巫师魔法飞上来的？”

Gandalf大笑起来，用手杖不住敲着墙。“不，天哪，不是。有楼梯，在那里。”他指向巨大的矮人石像，石像的披风上雕琢着古怪的三角形图案。如果仔细看，从他们现在的角度，可以清楚地看到矮人设计的通常款式的楼梯形状。“你们矮人真是聪明，奥妙总能隐藏在平常之中，这次亲自上来前我一直没注意到。”

Bofur对巫师露出得意的笑容，他是建议如何隐藏楼梯的矮人之一。“所以我们按你的来路返回，让邪恶的矮人还有他的走狗们大吃一惊。他一定想不到会遇到这样的场面，而且情况会变得相当戏剧化。”Bofur兴高采烈地拉拉胡子，“我喜欢。”

Reginard想到要在敞开空间爬下巨大的石像，脸色吓得煞白，而Bilbo不能责怪他。看起来不是十分安全的道路，特别是下山的时候。自从反常的风暴到来后，风也跟着渐强，而且太黑，无法看清楚古老台阶的损坏程度。

“我想……我想我还是留在上面吧。以防有人上来找我们。”Reginard说，他瞪大眼看着Bilbo，好像恳求他的堂兄不要争辩允许他留下。

“但是如果来人是Náli怎么办？”Bilbo问，蹲在另一个哈比人身边，握住他的手，“我们应该在一起，前面不知道还有什么危险等着我们。”

“聪明的选择，我的男孩。”Gandalf说，他冲到他们身边，挡住呼啸的大风。

Bilbo不得不把松散的辫子别在耳后，才能听到高大巫师的话。“哈比人不擅长应付高处和黑暗，有更安全的方法下去吗？”

Gandalf从他的书包里掏出一卷精灵绳索，好像事先准备好的一样。

“啊，”Bilbo深呼吸，眨眨眼好奇地思索命运是如何安排的。怎么会那么巧，一个巫师带着走失的Thráin出现在密门的另一边，而且还带着可以帮助他们下山的精灵绳索。好运仿佛再次回到Bilbo的一边。

安排好帮助他们下山，Bofur帮着Reginard和Bilbo绑在绳子上，形成一列，这样他们不小心踩到坍塌的岩石后就不会滑出去了。当Bofur伸手想协助Loni时被拍开了手，Bofur哈哈大笑起来，Loni狠狠瞪了他一眼。Bifur和Thráin决定像真正的矮人一样自己下山，Gandalf说在隐藏楼梯里他会跟着他们，等进了山他还要去探索隧道通往何处，闻言Bilbo大叫起来。

“但是我们需要你在这儿！”

Gandalf悠闲地拿出烟斗，用拇指点燃。“你们当然不需要，我的男孩。你们六个人可以自己进入孤山。”

“但是你答应过。”Bilbo说，抬头凝视着巫师，Reginard在他身后拉扯绳子，测试它的坚固度。“你说我们应该在一起，不能分头行事。”

“对，你们不能。”Gandalf说，喷出一个烟圈。“待在一起，别离开主路。”

“什么路？”Reginard问。

“主路！”Gandalf大喊，突然对他们是去了耐心。“待在主路上，它会引领你们一直到王座。完全就是一条直线，几乎不可能走失。如果闲逛被对方的喽啰捉住，那就是你们自己的错。而且说实话，又不是要你们走进摩多。”

Reg大声吞了口唾沫，带着警惕地表情跟Bilbo交换了下眼神，“好吧，如果你这么说的话。”

“来吧，我们出发。”Loni轻声说，推着哈比人向前。

最后跟灰袍巫师告别后，一行人蹒跚地向石梯走去。一路上不算特别艰难，虽然Reginard滑倒了两次，毫无疑问如果没有绳子他的小命早就保不住了。岩石很坚固，结构保持的也算完好，即使石像周身遍布裂痕，也只有几块布满青苔的碎石散落在他们脚下。Bofur节奏欢快的口哨在狂风中支离破碎，Thráin一直在Bilbo身后小声地抱怨着Thorin办了个聚会，竟然没通知他的父亲，Bilbo半心半意地听着。Thráin说年轻的Frerin半夜偷跑出去参加戴尔的丰收庆典，然后几乎把半个聚会的人召回了自己的房间，听到这里Bilbo不禁露出了微笑。看来Thorin年轻的时候跟他的弟弟之间存在非常激烈的恶性竞争，Freirn的聚会促使Thorin自己也办了一个，比他弟弟的场面更为宏大，结果Thráin得知后，Thorin为此在马厩里铲了三个月的粪。

Bilbo知道自己心里已经原谅了矮人老国王对夏尔善变的态度，但是他脑子里却依然觉得需要谨慎小心。不管是一如的恩宠、单纯的幸运，还是其他矮人的缘故，自从Náli被任命为政务大臣以来，哈比人一直没有陷入危难之中。虽然表面上看Thráin对哈比人没有偏见，但是他也同样不在乎他们。Thorin没有继承他父亲狭隘的思想，是Bilbo的幸运，或许也是整个夏尔的福气。想到Náli 像对Thráin 那样跟Thorin进言，而Thorin又会如何处置他，Bilbo心中响起了警报。

哈比人被自己的想法吓得停了片刻，不知道那些不像哈比人的残忍从何而来。即使Náli做过那些过分的事，Bilbo仍然不希望那个叛国贼死掉。他想要Náli为自己的罪行付出代价，但是Bilbo想不出合适的惩罚，那是应该由Thorin来决定的事。

“快到了。”Bofur一边帮助Reg落地，一边喊道，Bilbo摇了摇头摆脱冥想，重新专注于眼前的情形。等到Náli被抓住以后，他就可以想想怎么惩罚矮人了，Bilbo知道Thorin一定会安然无恙的。事前露怯可没有帮助。

“感谢一如，”Reginard说，等着身后的Bilbo落地。“经历这一切之后，我一定要用力拥抱Gin，我再也不会让他离开我的视线了。”

“我也是，”Bilbo叹了口气，随后想到自己说了什么，不由得红着脸开始辩解。“呃，不是Ginnar，我是说！是Thorin，我想要拥抱Thorin。”

Reginard戏谑地看了眼他的堂兄，他脸红得跟他们站着的地面差不多。“好吧，如果你想拥抱Gin就去吧，尊敬的陛下一定会嫉妒，但是矮人的独占欲在床上助益匪浅。”

  
5月15日 更39B

“喂！”Bofur对他们喊道，“闭嘴！别提Thorin的床上技巧，那是我们不想知道的话题。”

“关于国王的什么？我就在这儿，你可以直接问我。” Thráin大吼，近处树上的一群画眉鸟被他的吼声惊起。虽然大门大敞着，但是他们在楼梯半腰，看不到任何动静。Bilbo担心寂静可能代表着门内有士兵等着他们。暴露自己的行踪，可能会失去他们唯一占有的先机。

“嘘！”Bilbo示意其他人安静，Bofur踏上长满绿草的土地。接下来是Loni，然后是Reginard，即使没解开精灵绳索，他们的动作也飞快。能够在脚趾间感受草地，Bilbo从未感觉如此幸福，如果不是依然担心Thorin，他一定要感谢雅瓦娜的创造，重回大地母亲的怀抱。

Bifur是他们中最后一个落在地上的，六个人聚在一起讨论接下来的计划。

“要我说，我们主动进攻。”

Bifur用手比划着，Loni难以置信地抱怨。

“不！那是个糟糕的计划，我们应该偷偷潜入，混在阴影里。”

“就像明星盗贼一样，”Rrg突然说，迎来大家疑惑的表情。“书里的？来自最受欢迎的系列，矮人盗贼去古老的精灵王国偷东西，你们没有一个人读过最近的小说？”

Thráin特意整了整王冠，带着可以算是狂妄自大的表情看了眼Reg，“我不是盗贼，孤山是我的王国。我不会像个飞贼一样偷偷溜进去。”

“我恐怕现在这个情况你不得不如此，”Bofur说，从Thráin的头上摘下王冠，塞进Bifur的口袋里。“不能有任何闪闪发光的东西，不能爆露行踪，火把也要熄灭。”

Bifur在沙地里熄灭了火炬，Bilbo低头看了看他的衬衫，发现秘银衬衫依然藏得很好。不用脱掉真是太幸运了，不仅是因为他不想把Thorin送给他的求婚礼物弄丢，而且他们就要进入危险的环境，穿在身上才更有帮助。

“好了，大家都准备好了。”Bofur看过所有人，“现在，我们需要保持安静、脚步轻盈，而且我们要用手语交流。”

“但是我不会手语！”Bilbo小声说，然后转过头面向Reginard，“你懂吗？”

“一点点。”另一个哈比人承认，在老国王严厉的目光下红了脸。“Ginnar教过我一些，以便我跟店员沟通。如果我不知道他们是否想耍诈的话，他担心我被骗。曾经有一个面包师试图把一个面包卖到一整个银币。”

Loni大喊，“一整个银币！那简直是抢劫！”

Bofur拍了拍Bilbo的肩膀，把哈比人的注意力从Reginard的矮人商人对哈比人欺诈的危言耸听中拉出来。“你不明白没关系，都是一些基础的内容，你很快就能搞清楚。只要跟着我们做就好，我们走你就跟着走，我们停下你也停下，很简单。”

“按你说的做。” Bilbo咕哝着说，Bofur拍了拍他的后背以示鼓励。

Bofur把所有人的注意力转回正事上，向Bifur比划着，表达类似准备出发的口令。他们蹑手蹑脚地沿着峭壁边缘前进，躲在阴影里，尽最大的努力避免被光照到。附近树上的两只乌鸦用晶亮的小眼睛盯着他们，但他们只是普通乌鸦，不是Roäc他们那样的同类，所以Bilbo不怎么担心他们会通风报信。除了风对草地无声的细语外，依鲁伯的入口只有寂静。巨大金门的开口足够五个哈比人肩并肩畅通无阻地通过。大门逶迤壮阔，屹立在山前守卫着依鲁伯的安全。

一切看起来依然如故，透着诡异和不详。

“好吧，”Bofur说，蹲伏在门口，催促大家停下来。“我想我们应该等在这里，直到有警卫经过，把他们敲晕，然后进行审问。情况可能有些可怕，所以我建议哈比人还是不要看的好。”

“什么？”Loni吃惊地掩住嘴，瞪大双眼。“如果那是依鲁伯的警卫之一怎么办？你也要审问他们？”

“如有必要，会的。”Bofur耸耸肩，但是他的笑容意味着他可能在开玩笑。Bifur安抚地拍了拍矮人少女，用库兹都语说了些什么，使她安定了下来。

“哦。”她轻声说，红着脸把一缕松散的发丝别在耳后。“Bifur先生你真是太体贴了，但我不是什么女士，也不是类似的什么人，你能这么说真是太亲切了。我的家人只是普通的矮人。”

Bifur继续说了什么让Loni脸红得像草莓一样的话，Bofur挑起眉惊讶地看着他的堂兄。

Bilbo偷偷向一扇门瞥了一眼，飞快地扫向长长的走廊，走廊另一端通往加冕典礼所在的王座。一个警卫也没有，通道和房间除了两只小狗在嗅闻空桶之外一无所有。对眼前情况的困惑使他稍微放松了些，在Reginard能够把他拉回阴影之前，Bilbo向山里走去。

“里面没有人。”Bilbo说，音量与在平时一样，“这里是空的，像所有人都消失了一样。”

Thráin蹒跚地撞在哈比人身上，“多么古怪！一定是仙女的魔法！”

Bilbo摇摇头，“我不觉得那是任何魔法，至少感觉不像。”

“哈比人可以感觉到魔法？” Thráin说，他歪着头的样子很像Thorin发现Bilbo做了什么有趣事时一样。Bilbo感觉心中有一把火，勇气在不断滋长，他觉得现在必须行动，不能坐等什么事发生。看起来到门口那么容易，只要走过去就能见到Thorin，所有Bilbo需要做的事只是走过去。“我们走，坐以待毙没有任何帮助。我想我们应该面对命运，就像你说的那样。”

Thráin开心地大笑起来，声音在通道里回荡，吓跑了两条闲晃的狗。Bofur大声呻吟，拉下帽子遮住鼻子，抱怨着哈比人总是能撞到霉运。

“但——但是，Bilbo！”Reginard急促地说，踮着脚跟在后面，Loni和Bifur抓起什么废弃的工具当做武器。Bofur愤愤地翻了个白眼，匆忙跟上去，接过Bifur递给他的手杖，在手里试了试重量。现在，手里有临时的武器，还有桶盖当做盾牌，矮人看起来准备好面对任何情况了。

“我很抱歉，但是迟疑只会使情况更糟。我已经厌倦小心地坐着，等待麻烦找上我了。我要跟Náli正面交锋！”Bilbo回头喊道，他飞快地迈着脚步，脚环敲打石头地面发出一阵阵清脆的声响。“我要去找Thorin，我需要确认他一切安好。”

“Thorin？Thorin怎么了？” Thráin问，急切地望着Bilbo。

“那是个很长的故事，”Bilbo安抚年长的矮人，“我保证等一切解决之后跟你解释，但是首先，在Náli大人背叛他之前，我们要确保他安好。”

Thráin用那只完好的眼睛斜睨着他，“又是那个矮人，他打算对付我的儿子？”

Bilbo差点绊倒，“好吧，是的。Náli因为Thorin和我打算结婚而气愤不已，于是他计划尽自己所能加以阻挠，甚至不惜伤害我们。”

“Thorin要结婚了？” Thráin高兴地问，愉悦的微笑在他脸上绽放，使他看起来年轻了好几岁。

“是的，”Bilbo承认，在通往大殿的最后一扇门前停了下来。“Thráin国王，我非常爱你的儿子，而且我会付出任何代价保护他的安危，我发誓。”

年长的矮人开心地审视过哈比人全身，“那么，Thorin真是个幸运的矮人。”

“谢——谢谢你。”Bilbo说，他心跳的快要飞出来了。他转过身，挺直腰杆面对最后一扇阻隔在他和Thorin之间的大门。他会英勇无畏的面对一切，不管门的另一边有什么等待着他，Bilbo会为了Thorin直面命运。

Bilbo和Thráin砰的一声推开大门，撞倒墙边一套老旧的铠甲，房间后面的一堆剑和矛也被撞翻了。其他人随后跟了上来，手持武器，用库兹都语嘶吼着，准备保护Bilbo和Thráin的安全。

但是……没有人与他们对峙。

大殿里一片黑暗，太不寻常了，哈比人唯一能看到的是人群之后王座上方悬着的绿色和金色的巨大钟乳石。一大群精灵、人类和矮人在前面，根本看不到发生了什么，他们不得不靠在栏杆上，试图搞清楚喧闹的中庭到底是什么情况。没有警卫或者陌生的矮人等着他们，事实上他们的进入没有一个人注意到，不管大殿正中发生了什么，人群的注意力都集中在那里。

Bilbo推挤着，试图穿过人群，但是一个人类晃了晃，把他推回原来的位置。他又试着绕过去，但是一位女士的裙子太大，足够把一家子哈比人装在下面，还能留出足够的移动空间。精灵站得太紧密，他怀疑他们到底是怎么呼吸的。恐惧再次占据了Bilbo，他绝望地发现可能怎么都到不了Thorin身边，他用力拉扯他们的衬衫下摆，推着高大种族的后背，想要穿过去。他们纹丝不动，Bilbo已经打算另寻出路，这时Thráin拉住他的手腕。

“留在主路上，”Reginard嘘声说，指了指地面，“记住Gandalf的话。”

“巫师啊。”Bilbo抱怨着，距离Thorin这么近却不能看到发生的情况，使他越来越气愤。主要的走道挤满人群，高大的种族穿着夸张的服装摩肩接踵，Bilbo甚至不能从他们腿中间爬过去。哈比人跺着脚，试图想到一个不离开主路又能通过一大群人的简单方法。巡视过他们的小团体之后，他想到一个主意。“Thráin，我需要你的帮助。”

年长的矮人骄傲地抚平他的胡子，“没问题。”

“Bifur、Bofur，”Bilbo示意他们向前，“我需要你们的武器。”

“唔，当然？”Bofur把他的武器递给Bilbo，但是哈比人摇了摇头。

“不，我需要你为我开路。”

“好的！”Bifur和Bofur互换了一个恶作剧的微笑。“那是我们可以做到的。”

Bilbo点点头，指了指人群的背后。“吸引他们的注意，让他们回头看后面。一旦他们看到Thráin，就会让出路来。Loni，你来保护国王的后方，防止Náli的党羽从后面进攻。Reg，我需要你望风。Thráin和我直奔王座和Thorin，所以如果Náli藏在附近，我需要你确保我们远离真正的危险。”

其他人点点他表示赞同，Bofur在手里把玩着手仗，即是测试也是卖弄，Bifur轻声用库兹都语对Loni说了些什么，她再次红着脸微笑起来。Bilbo不介意，只要他们做好本分，不要让Náli从中得利就好。如果Gandalf跟他们在一起，一切会容易得多，但是现在Bilbo会做自己力所能及的事。

“Thráin的王冠。”Bilbo对Bifur伸出手。

Bifur从口袋里掏出光彩照人的金冠，递给他。Bilbo踮起脚尖，小心地戴在Thráin的头上。

“很好。”Bilbo整了整他破碎的外套。他知道自己看起来糟透了，但是或许Thorin看到他就能明白他们的情况有多么危机。“好了，我们走！”

Bofur和Bifur拿着武器向人群冲去，用力敲打人群外圈的头，戳了几个人的后背。高大的种族转过身，看到Thráin国王威仪地迈步前进时，憋住了恼羞成怒的叫骂。Thráin旁若无人地前行，老国王身边帝王的气氛使人群敬畏地向两侧分开。Bilbo不得不加快脚步，以防被人踩到。看到年长的矮人后，人群爆发出一阵阵议论和叫喊。

“是Thráin国王！”

“国王Thráin还活着！”

“都灵一脉长命不衰！”

随着人群迅速分开，王座渐渐出现在视野里。狭窄的走道边有几个矮人——依鲁伯的领主和夫人们，大部分盛装打扮或者穿着正式的盔甲。但是最古怪的是视野中大部分是哈比人，有几百个哈比人在场！恐怕夏尔所有的居民都在孤山里，占据王座前狭窄的过道。

“Bilbo！”有人大喊道，把被叫到的哈比人吓了一跳，Thráin再次抓住他的手。Bilbo不十分确定，但是声音的主人很像Robin Goold？他环视周围，困惑地皱起眉。他以为看到的应该是Nali的警卫，而不是哈比人。

“找人告诉Lobelia！Bilbo Baggins还活着！”

一大群哈比人和矮人涌上来，Bilbo和Thráin不得不停下来，他们先是对彼此说了些什么，接着开始大喊大叫。Bifur和Bofur尽了最大的努力，但是人数实在是太多了。Loni也被他们挡住了，她不得不一边道歉一边从后面撞上来，挡开伸出来想触摸他们的手，奋力推开那些想抓住Bilbo斗篷的矮人。Reginard消失在欢腾的人群中，很快被吞没了，但是没有人过度担忧。Bilbo很庆幸看到他们的人表现的只有高兴的情绪。

只是情况有些古怪。他本来以为要面对一场打斗，最好是正面交锋，怎么也没想到是面对他们出现的热烈庆祝。

“怎么回事？Thorin在哪里？我的儿子呢？” Thráin大喊。哈比人和矮人定住了，有几个人回头偷偷瞥了眼身后的王座。

“尊敬的陛下。”一个矮人贵族对老国王鞠了个躬，他的长胡子几乎拖到地上。“原谅我们，事情有些混乱，我们刚被通知您和Baggins先生的死讯，而且哈比人——”

“好吧，我死亡的故事已经被无限夸大了。” Thráin嘀咕着，拉着Bilbo继续向前。“让开！我是Thráin国王，Thror之子，Thorin王子之父，我不会允许你们把我或者我未来的儿媳挤下悬崖。让开！我必须现在就见到Thorin！”

“当然，尊敬的陛下。”矮人领主呼唤着让大家让开路。哈比人固执地不愿离开，每个人都想向Bilbo说些什么，他们低声喃喃造成一片混乱使得Bilbo的耳朵跟着嗡嗡作响，他一个字也没听清。看起来好像一切都放慢了节奏，他走过去时看到Donnamira Took和Dudo Baggins，他们的嘴缓慢地开合着，但是他没办法听到任何可以辨识的词语。Thráin和Bilbo经过Rudibert Bolger，哈比人伸出手抓住Bilbo的肩膀，但是很快被Loni推来了，在可以说什么有价值的话之前消失在人潮中。Bilbo环视周围，困惑地不停转着头，自从被Náli锁起来之后建立的各种假设和防备都被打破了。

一切都说不通。

“这是……我不……”Bilbo艰难地吞咽着，想要摆脱脑袋里不断涌现的更多问题和答案。这不是他潜进依鲁伯前预期的情况，不是他准备好面对的任何情况，一切来得措手不及。

通道被清空了，另一头是Bilbo奋战了一天最想见到的那个人。黯淡的灰蓝色双眸与他相对，仿佛世界重新回到了它的轴心，时间恢复到原本的节奏，Bilbo感觉到大地再次在脚下安定了下来。哈比人的心险些跳出喉咙，他感到整个身体因为难以控制的情感不住颤抖。那是Thorin，跪在冰冷的石板上，手里拿着Bilbo之前戴过的皇冠，双眼赤红挂着未干的泪痕，面颊上一片淤青。矮人震惊地看着Bilbo，好像无法相信自己双眼所见，他的脸色苍白，目瞪口呆地杵在原地。

“Bilbo！”一声尖叫在中庭回荡，Bilbo猛地将视线从Thorin身上挪开，看到Lobelia坐在王座之上，手中拿着阿肯宝钻。“Bilbo，你还活着！”

“L-Lobelia，怎么回事？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逗逼情侣终于重逢了，发展到这章的结尾Lobelia手捧山之心端坐大殿的场面不知为何爆笑的很，所谓的反差萌嘛囧。这里为什么会发展到这样的情景大家首先猜到必然是哈比人护短来寻仇的，毕竟Hamfast上上章已经计划找Thorin算账了，但是其他的缘由呢，没看过原文的小伙伴来猜一猜究竟是怎样的原因呢？
> 
> 作者的Notes:  
> 从书中我们可以发现，你可以用四个银币在布理买一匹马。所以我猜想一个面包卖一个银币算是某种敲竹杠，即使在像依鲁伯这样的富裕王国。  
> Reg提到的一些列书是某个拥有臭名昭著的兄弟的神秘作者写的：）


	41. 四十一、~Reunion~重逢

“Lobelia？”Bilbo尖声问道，来回看着哈比少女和Thorin。所有他准备面对的情况，绝没有一种是眼前这样的。“怎么回事？”

他们被一片震惊的宁静所包围，他的声音仿佛在中庭中不断回荡。大家屏住呼吸、满怀期待地看着他，他们极具穿透力的目光让Bilbo感到非常不安，他不明白为什么他们要用看到幽灵的目光看着他。

Otho和Dudo的脸上带着可怕的惨白，Rose Burrows看了他一眼，接着就倒在一个精灵的怀里。Olo哭喊着扑向Bilbo，但是他的母亲拦住他，把他抱在怀里，转过他的脸遮住了他的视线。即使矮人们他们的出现也是一副震惊的表情，Dori的手疯狂地颤抖着，Ori明亮的眼中含着眼泪。óin、Glóin还有他们的家人，站在一群貌似贵族的矮人周围，敬畏地望着Bilbo和Thráin。Bombur穿着围裙，孤零零地站在一边，看到他的弟弟和堂兄不禁大哭起来，三个人冲向彼此，紧紧地抱在一起。

只有一个人的行动完全吸引了Bilbo的注意，那就是Thorin。他的全副身心投入到跪着的矮人身上，周围的观众渐渐消退成为背景色。

“Bilbo。”矮人国王微小的声音撕破了Bilbo的心，他发现无法控制的泪水模糊了他的视野。“B——Bilbo，你——你……”Thorin笨拙地试图站起来，但是沉重的羊毛锦缎和脖子上的长毛斗篷拖住了他的脚，险些让他失去平衡。他拉开斗篷，露出下面精致的蓝黑色天鹅绒上衣、斜跨胸前的红色蛛丝肩带、脚踝点缀着小银星的柔软开司米长裤还有腰间银色宽腰带。即使带着红眼睛和淤青，Thorin依然是Bilbo见过最迷人的人。

哈比人的脸上挂起喜悦的微笑，他开心地松了口气。“Thorin。”

Thorin用库兹都语轻声咒骂着，王冠从麻木的指尖滑落，掉在坚硬的花岗岩地板上，从高台上滚落，停在Balin的脚前。年长的矮人立刻捞起来端在手里。

在Bilbo意识到以前，他已经飞奔过走道，冲进Thorin的怀里。矮人把他紧紧地抱在怀里，带着哈比人离开地面，一边旋转一边亲吻他的嘴唇和面颊。Bilbo快乐地大笑着，Thorin爆发的爱意把他的心填得满满的。他从未因为见到一个人感觉如此幸福，想要尽情表达失而复得的喜悦。当他们停下来，Thorin热烈地亲吻他，他绝望的热情让Bilbo的腰都软了。

“哦，Thorin，我的心。”Bilbo柔声说，双手描摹着矮人的面庞，亲吻落在Thorin龟裂的嘴唇上。矮人熟悉的气息使Bilbo渴望地卷起脚趾，在亲吻中歇斯底里地咯咯笑起来。“我真高兴，我以为再也见不到你了。”Thorin低喃着回答，一边用带着胡茬的下巴刮擦过Bilbo柔软的脸蛋，一边继续亲吻所及的任何肌肤。

“Bilbo，ghivashel（珍宝）。”Thorin断断续续地说，手指穿过Bilbo的卷发，爱抚着他的尖耳朵。“Gajut men. Menu tessu. Men lananubukhs menu.（原谅我，你是一切，我爱你。）”

他们四目相对，带着显而易见的爱慕和喜悦。“我——我不知道你刚才说的是什么，但是我真的不在意。看到你平平安安地活就是我最大的幸福。”

“你说的跟我要说的一样。”Thorin用自己的额头轻触Bilbo的，允许哈比人短短的指甲刮过矮人重新长长的胡子，摩擦着彼此的鼻子，然后温柔地亲吻他。“几分钟前有人告诉我你的死讯，我以为所有的幸福已经离我而去。”

Bilbo感到喉间有一个肿块，有那么一瞬间他以为自己会窒息而死。“我——我不知道该说什么，我只是——我只是太幸福了，而且还有些——有些迷糊，不知道该从哪里说起。确实发生了——一些情况，我以为再也无法见到你。我们被背叛了，而且——而且……”

Thorin撤回身看着他，他渴望的眼神注意到哈比人的衣服被撕破了，脸上也带着污痕。“你现在安全了，我无法忍受再次失去你。失去你使我的心生生撕碎，你的死讯把一切希望烧成了灰烬。求你，你必须……你必须告诉我发生了什么事，怎么会陷入如此境地。”

“没错！”Lobelia大喊，踮起脚越过Thorin的肩膀看着他。“那个矮人说他看到Thorin先生把你和他的父亲推下栏杆，掉进融化的金水里。你应该早就死了！”

“什——熔铁炉？”Bilbo摇摇头，观众们嘶吼的声音再次让他耳鸣起来。他不敢相信自己竟然忘记了他们不是独处，其他人屏息看着他们重聚的场面。热潮涌向哈比人的脸蛋，他把脸藏在Thorin的肩膀后，试图躲开大家极具穿透力的凝视。“那不是事实，Náli大人，一切都是他造成的！他欺骗了我们，试图伤害我们。我和Thorin之间没有发生争执，事实上我们自从早晨以后就没见过彼此。”

Loni尴尬地举起手，吸引了所有的注意力让她有些窘迫。“我也在场，所以，嗯，我可以证实Bilbo的情况。”

“没错，还有我。”Bofur飞奔过来，举起他尖尖的手指。

Lobelia困惑地斜眼看着他们，好像无法决定是否相信Bilbo的话，尽管他是唯一一个叙述发生什么或没发生什么，她可以相信的人。“但是有证据，而——而且还有目击证人！全都是因为Thorin大人想要争夺王权！特别是今天早上你回到家，看到你的情况，我无法轻易放过他，在做出那么残忍的事之后。哈比屯所有人都看到你哭了！”

Bilbo目瞪口呆，震惊于Lobelia莽撞的指控。

Thorin的脸染上红晕，咬紧牙关时下巴上的淤青显得更深了。“我知道针对我的无妄指控根本莫须有，但是悲痛让我无心否认。Náli提供了证据，而且声称目睹了你的死亡，所以我无法反驳他的指控。”Thorin顿了下，准备好面对他接下来要说的话。“我——我深切地悔恨今晨对你犯下的罪，但是我从未打算伤害你。你的生命比我更宝贵，比依鲁伯的任何人都要宝贵。如果能回到过去，改变这个早晨发生的一切，我会毫不犹豫，承担自己言行的责任，为了我对你的所作所为偿还一百次。”

“我知道。”Bilbo说，对他的矮人露出温柔的微笑。

Bilbo别开视线，看向人群，试图寻找那个造成现在遭遇的狡猾矮人。他看到精灵们站在王座一侧，成群结伙，像森林里的树木一样笔挺、纤细。Thranduil骄傲地站在他们最前方，身穿浅紫带猩红的天鹅绒外衫，头上的王冠结出红色的浆果。Galadriel夫人站在精灵王的身边，她的长裙闪烁着银灰色的光芒，额上戴着一顶宝石三重冠。她敏锐的蓝色双眼对上Bilbo，对他微微点了点头。他不了解她如此做的含义，但是不知怎样，他心里感到放松了一些。

接着是他们的朋友和来访的权贵。国王巴德有幸站在Thorin的王座旁，他的表情忧郁，最小的孩子紧紧缩在他的怀里。看起来他对刚发生的事不甚满意，另一只手悬在他的剑上。Dori紧挨在伊斯加国王的旁边，嘴巴飞快地开阖着，但是雷动的人群让Bilbo听不到他的声音。Ori在他的哥哥身边，从王座后探出头，抓着一个金属的弹弓，困惑地皱着眉。他的旁边是Balin，他跟在Lobelia身后站在另一侧王座旁，严肃地皱着眉查看手里的王国。

“Náli在哪里？”Bilbo问，他再次将注意力转回Thorin身上。

“他就在……”Thorin的声音截断了，怒目环视着人群，“他刚才还在这里！片刻前我们才打算决斗。”

“决斗？”Bilbo哽住了，离开Thorin的怀抱，盯着他。

Thorin小声用库兹都语抱怨了几句，然后才向他解释道，“他质疑我的荣誉，所以我们准备决斗。作为我信任的大臣，如果他相信依鲁伯的人民处于危难之中，那么他可以提出决斗，挑战我的统治权。”

“所以——所以如果他打败你，他就会代替你统治依鲁伯？”Bilbo难以相信他的耳朵。

Thorin试图躲避Bilbo的视线。“呃，是的。作为胜利者他可以享有他要求的任何权利，他可以成为摄政王，直到我的继承人能够登上王座。”

他们周围的听众发出一阵愤怒的唏嘘，所有人都试图大声宣布自己的主张。Bilbo愤怒的目光扫过Balin——他的声音在喧哗中销声匿迹，接着是Glóin和óin，两人大声争辩、激动地挥舞着拳头。在吵杂的噪音中思考是件难事，但是他的思绪飞快地旋转着，思索Náli确切的目的。矮人从未提起他想要统治依鲁伯，但是他足够贪婪，如果有机会确实会欣然接受。他大部分时间都是在谈论如何寻机复仇，还有享受他造成的痛苦。但是他一直没提起计划成功后他要如何打算。

有人转过他的下巴，Bilbo被迫对上Thorin的双眼。“无论如何，类似的情况绝不会发生。都灵一脉不败的统治代代相传，没有人会质疑我的权利，除非用王国中所有人的生命要挟。事实证明你还活着，大家现在也知道我没有发疯，Náli对王国安危的声明也证明是空穴来风。”

Bilbo甩开Thorin的手，矮人看起来对他们凄惨的处境淡定自若。“但是Thorin，如果你跟Náli决斗而且输了，那么依鲁伯就会陷入危机。他想要向我们复仇，因为他曾经输给了Freirn。很久以前，你的弟弟插手代替我的祖父，成为Náli挑战迎娶我祖母的对手。他失败了，自此以后他对你和我的家人怀恨在心。他曾经向你的父亲提出建议，因为小小的土地纷争就要把哈比人划分为矮人的奴隶！”

Lobelia大吃一惊，一只手掩住嘴，另一只手将山之心紧紧扣在胸前。“什——什么？”其他哈比人警惕地看着彼此，关节发白，握紧手里的临时武器。小Myrtle被绑在母亲的胸前，仿佛感受到家人的情绪一样，开始哭闹起来。一些哈比人的震惊转为愤怒，他们一点儿也不温柔地推搡着附近的矮人，以便更清楚地看到王座前上演的闹剧。

Legolas王子威胁地上前一步，Thranduil伸出手撑住他的后背。Bilbo不知道年轻的精灵打算做什么，但是他看起来非常想把Bilbo从Thorin的怀里拉出来。

“只要我还活着，那样的事情永远不会发生。”这次轮到Thorin粗暴地穿过人群，寻找Náli的踪迹，整个过程中一直紧紧地抱着Bilbo。“他在哪里？像一个懦夫一样逃跑了？”

“我的国王，”Balin迈步向前，Bilbo丢失的王冠还在他手里。“Náli在Thráin和你的未婚夫回来的时候就逃跑了。决斗因为他的缺席而宣告结束，他将上缴土地和财产作为战利品。”

Lobelia甚至从王座飞奔出来，戏剧化地指着王冠边缘的一点儿血迹。

“看，”她大声说，拉扯着Bilbo的胳膊，想要引起他的注意力。“那是你的血，精灵也是这么说的。”

“Náli伤到了我。”Bilbo承认，抬起头露出他小小的伤口。“我在一阵扭打中掉了王冠，他用我的匕首对着我，要挟其他人按照他的要求行事。他划伤了我，为了证明他的威胁有多么认真，他一定是确保我们被锁在废弃的密室后，在回去的路上捡走了落在地上的王冠。”

“哦。”哈比人少女轻声说，脸色苍白地退了一步。Thorin立刻占了她的位置，不顾一切地冲上前检查哈比人的伤口。

“他伤害了你。”Thorin喃喃地说，温柔地爱抚着小小的伤口。“他攻击了国王的伴侣，恐吓夏尔，密谋夺取我的王位，承认他背叛了整个都灵家族。那个懦夫！我要剃光他的胡子！召集警卫！抓住那个叛国贼！”

他们周围的矮人开始嗜血地呐喊，挥舞着愤怒的拳头，推搡着彼此。他们周围半信半疑的高大种族踌躇着，不知是否该加入他们好战的行为。哈比人愤怒地抿着嘴，徒劳地尝试控制情绪。

Thorin拥着Bilbo向王座走去，走上高台俯视众人，用库兹都语呐喊着，人群陷入更激动的疯狂，Balin大人畏缩了一下，忠诚地退到一边。Thráin国王跟着站在他们身后，跟着其他人齐声唱起一首鼓舞士气的战歌，大家随着节奏跺脚的声音响彻整个孤山。

之前冷静看着他们的矮人，推开前面的哈比人，冲向房间后面的武器堆，全副武装起来。一些人脱下庆典的铠甲，把斧子在胸前擂动得嘣嘣作响。金属撞击的声响穿过孤山，一种不祥的预感滑过Bilbo的心头。

“等等。”Bilbo恳求，抓住Thorin华丽蓝外套的厚重翻领。“拜托，等一等。我们不知道——你必须告诉我怎么——”

他的话被Lobelia尖利的叫声打断了，Thorin的注意力不情愿地转向她。“抱歉，但是我们绝不会集合军队什么的！”

她的声音带着恶心的甜蜜，但是她眯起的双眼和紧绷的微笑暴露了她真实的感受。身上土气的粉色花蕾丝长袍与她身后深色几何形设计的王座形成鲜明的对比。她的形容憔悴，瞪着Thorin的神色毫不掩饰地表达出她的愤懑和恼火，好像随时准备用山之心打他的头一样。

“你竟敢命令我。”Thorin低吼，慢慢转身面向哈比少女，周围骚乱的人群再次发起一阵混乱的声响。“有一个恶魔想要伤害我的爱人，你打算坐着浪费时间，等着他回来完成计划？我有权命令卫兵找到Náli，让他偿还他的罪责。”

Lobelia刻意举起山之心，固执地撇着嘴。“我相信我拥有这里的领导权，那个巫师说，谁拿着这块石头，谁就有权号令军队。”

“你这个盗贼。”Thorin嘘声说，环着Bilbo的臂膀松懈了片刻。“Náli让我分身乏术的时候你偷走了它。”

“我是在夏尔围攻依鲁伯，为了Bilbo Baggins被错待而寻仇的时候拿走它的！”

“等等，什么？”Bilbo问，声音带着困惑。“夏尔围攻依鲁伯？”

“是的。”Lobelia简洁地说，整了整她的裙子，全副武装的矮人返回来等待着Thorin的命令。精灵看起来更沉迷于眼前的闹剧。

“我们都是为了你，Bilbo。我了解整个情况，矮人试图在你离开后阻止哈比人入山，而且我刚好知道暗地里正在进行某些阴谋，所以我骑着马去通知领主。Gamgee先生也赞同我的看法，认为最好的办法就是直接杀到孤山——提醒你，是平静地——要求他们把你交出来，回到属于你的地方。这些矮人显然不知道该如何对待一位像你这样的哈比人绅士，Baggins先生！”

“属于他的地方就是我的身边。”Thorin大吼，猛地把Bilbo按在胸前。“他是我的唯一！”

观众里的矮人露出惊讶的傻笑，转过头带着欣慰和赞同的目光看着他们。即使一些精灵也温柔地微笑着表示赞同，而人类和哈比人困惑地看着彼此。

Lobelia愤愤地跺着脚。“他是个哈比人，不是你心血来潮时用来宣布所有权的物件。我们都看到他今天早上从山里回来时的样子了，他挂着眼泪，一副心碎的神色。如果那是你对待意中人的方式，我简直不敢想象你会怎样统治一个王国。为了依鲁伯的利益，让我们哈比人暂时接管才是最好的决定。”

Thorin退缩了，好像哈比人对他实施了肉体攻击。“你怎么能……你不明白……”他在愤怒征服理智前停了下来，深呼吸几次，低下头看着Bilbo，他的眼中闪着伤痛。“我很抱歉，今天早晨——那对我来说不容易。我不该迁怒于你，你不该承受我对你做的那些。”

“Thorin，”Bilbo柔声说，捧住矮人的面颊。“没关系，我们晚些再谈——但是眼前有更重要的事情需要解决。”

赞同地点点头，Thorin转回头怒视着Lobelia。“现在，作为国王，我命令——”他看起来准备对她进行一场严厉的训斥，但是被人群中突然出现的声音打断了。

“据我回忆，Thorin王子，准确的说，现在你还不是真正的国王。”Thranduil离开他的代表团，走上高台。“事实上，我确切记得你在加冕典礼开始前放弃了这个位置，你没有权利号令依鲁伯的军队，至少现在没有。”

突然声明让Bilbo觉得好像有人抽走了他脚下的地毯，他转过头恐惧地凝视着Thorin。“他说的是真的？”

“Bilbo，”Thorin说，他的声音扭曲，试图越过意中人的肩膀暗中怒视精灵王。他握住哈比人的手，拉扯到自己的胸前，Bilbo感觉到手掌下矮人的心跳。“今天早晨你离开之后，我跟父亲谈了。我知道我错待了你——再一次——而且我觉得无论如何我也无法再恢复我的荣誉，和我在你心中的位置。他提示我一切还来得及，而我感悟到他话中的睿智。如果心怀对你的罪孽，我将无法成为依鲁伯的国王。我决定延迟加冕礼，并在仪式开始前宣布了这个决定。”

“但——但是，你一直在我心里。永远，不管发生什么。”Bilbo眨眨眼，Thorin的话让他的心沉了下来。他知道，他就是知道，Thorin做的事会让他们两个人都后悔。“你为什么要推迟称王？那一直是你想要的。”

“不，”Thorin说，目光专注地凝视着Bilbo的双眼，扯了扯他凌乱的胡子。“你才是我一直想要的，我的责任使我对真正需要在意的事分心，所以我要让我的妹妹和妹夫管理依鲁伯，我继续追求你，直到能够证明我配得上你。”

“什么？”Bilbo瞪着眼，震惊地后退了一步。

“他说——”Lobelia开口，但是Bilbo打断了她。

“我知道他说什么，我只是不敢相信，他居然做了这么蠢的决定。”哈比人嘘声说，猛地打了愚蠢的矮人一巴掌。“你父亲病了，而你的妹妹怀了孩子——你不能为了我就出去冒险！我永远不会让你为我做那样的事！”

“你不需要。”Thorin露出温柔的微笑，捧住哈比人的下巴，亲吻两侧脸蛋。“那是我的选择，我的妹妹和妹夫是代替我统治一年的最佳选择，还是说你更愿意让Fili和Kili负责？”

“呃……不，他们俩还是太年轻了。”Bilbo抬手抓住Thorin的手腕。“但是没有借口逃避你的责任，依鲁伯需要你。Náli今天曾经试图从你手中夺得王权，而你不该为了我轻言放弃。我需要——我们需要你在这里，而且——”

“依鲁伯不会轻易落在一个企图欺骗都灵的懦夫手里！” Thráin国王大喊，破坏了Bilbo和Thorin之间的气氛。他走向王座，转身面对人群，Thráin挥舞着拳头，厚重的斗篷和宽阔的肩膀挡住了两人的视线。“我还是国王，那些试图对我搞阴谋的家伙将要承受我的怒火！找到那个懦夫，把他的头带给我。任何反对依鲁伯的人都要为了叛国而付出代价。找到Náli的人，我将用装满金币的宝箱作为奖励。”

“父亲！”Thorin大喊，试图盖过嘶吼的人群。

“Thráin，你不能！”Bilbo尖叫一声，挣脱Thorin的怀抱。“你只会让情况变得更糟！”

年长的矮人环住Bilbo的肩膀，想要安抚慌乱的哈比人。他低头看着Bilbo，眉宇被关切软化了，眼中毫无生气。“如果你真的是Thorin的唯一，那么你无需担心，因为你很快就要成为家人了，我会慷慨地为你的荣誉索赔。”

刚才镇静的人群推搡、呐喊着涌出大殿，发了疯一样急于找到Náli，赢得黄金酬劳。矮人绊倒高大的种族，精灵踩踏矮人，人类粗暴地肘击着彼此。小孩子哭喊、尖叫，呼唤着他们的母亲，大人们争辩着该由谁来寻找哪里，谁留在大殿查看犯人是否还藏在里面。即使长湖镇的镇长也用他庞大的身躯无耻地推开其他人，试图更快地挤出一条路，进入依鲁伯的隧道。哈比人围攻孤山时可能在门口设置了障碍物，于是一些出口阻碍了激动的人群离开，使得他们更加愤怒，甚至对彼此举起了武器。Legolas王子不得不迅速躲避向他头上飞来的斧子，一些矮人贵族徒劳地尝试越过聚集着一大群精灵的出口。只有几个人看起来对Thráin的允诺无动于衷，恐惧地看着家人和朋友为了抓住叛国贼而反目成仇。

  
  
5月24日更40B

“Baggins先生！”Hamfast喊道，带着身后的Jessamine和Olo惊慌地向他们跑来。圆胖的哈比人气喘吁吁，汗水滑过他的眉毛。“我们要怎么做？怎样阻止他们？”

“我——我……”Bilbo扫过人群，眼前正上演着彻底的混乱。此情此景使他的心沉了下来，群众们变得多么狂热，多么充满敌意。朋友反目，矮人对付矮人，人类对付人类。即使精灵也被空气中的贪婪所影响，有一些试图离开团队，冲进曾经空无一人的孤山走廊，但是Thranduil冷酷的目光把他们定在原地。Peony Burrows没有及时躲开，不知被什么人推倒了，她双膝着地，怀里的Myrtle宝宝大声地哭闹起来。Galadriel夫人从她的侧面走过来，帮助那位母亲站起来，把两个哈比人护在她的罩袍下面，保护她们不受伤害。

虽然没有人开口，但是很多哈比人都被依然屹立在王座边的精灵吸引了。在这样混乱的情况下，一个哈比人很容易被忽视，而且他们知道至少站在精灵周围更安全一些。很多矮人也没有受到Thráin声明的影响——大部分是Bilbo和Thorin的亲密好友——在其他矮人陷入意外的疯狂时，帮助哈比人穿过歇斯底里的人群。在混乱的推搡和攻击下，没有人掉落狭窄的步道简直是个奇迹。

Bilbo回过头看向Thorin。“我们要做什么？一切都失控了，如果继续下去肯定会有人受伤。”

小心地走到他的身边，年轻的矮人小心地拿开父亲放在Bilbo肩膀上的手，把哈比人拉进他令人安心的怀抱。“我知道，我们会解决，一切都会好起来。”

“这太可怕了。”Bilbo一边在矮人的胸膛里喃喃着，一边用手腕揉着眼睛。“太可怕了，我希望再也不会有这样的事情发生。”

“我很抱歉。”Thorin小声说，亲吻哈比人的太阳穴。“都是我的错，如果我能够发现大臣中有叛徒，就能在Náli邪恶的计划成行前阻住他。如果不是我那么盲目、愚蠢地——”

“不，Thorin！别那样说。”Bilbo急忙说，不想看到矮人的肩膀被过多的指责压垮。“如果Thráin没有做出那样的宣言，事情本来可以简单得多。但是归根结底一切都是Náli的错，与其他人无关。作为国王你能够依靠可以帮助你的人，而依鲁伯因为大臣和国王间的信任才能繁荣富强。Náli利用了你的信任，不怪你。别把过错怪在自己身上。”

“Baggins先生？Thorin先生，大人？”被两人忽视他有些惊慌失措。

“好吧。”Bilbo低声抱怨着，转过身面对着急的哈比人。“我们需要让一切恢复秩序。怎样才能让军队服从命令？如果Thorin你不能命令他们，而Thráin拒绝，我们该怎么做？”

Bilbo不知道他们是否能命令士兵服从他们，帮助群众恢复秩序，或许有机会解决一切问题，而不再造成更多额外的伤害。必须找出Náli——活捉——偿还他的罪恶。但是混乱中他可能轻易逃出孤山，而不被任何人发现。

“咳咳！”一个高抗的女声从他们身后传来，Thorin和Bilbo同时回头看向Lobelia，她的手里还紧紧地抓着山之心。“好吧，很高兴再次得到你们的注意，特别是在某人让所有人陷入疯狂之后。”她瞪了眼Thráin，面对穿过隧道回荡在中庭的碰撞声、喊叫声，后者对自己造成的破坏不为所动。“好啦，”她哼了一声，“有人告诉我拿着山之心就能在这里发号施令？我拿到前，那个白巫师是这么说的。”

Thorin来回看着Bilbo和Lobelia，眉头紧皱着陷入沉思。“山之心连接着整个矮人王国，谁拥有他就能拥有这样的权利，可以命令之下的所有军队，但是仅止于此。你无法单独依靠它来领导依鲁伯。”

“哈！好像我需要一样。”哈比少女翻了个白眼，尖声说。“你的王国简直一团糟，所以我才不想插手多管闲事。这场混乱显然需要一个哈比人介入，但不是我。我刚成为一个妻子，才不想成为一个……一个女王！”

“山之心！把它给我！” Thráin终于注意到Lobelia握着宝石，他威胁着向她走去，仿佛要从他手中抢走，但是Thorin拉住了他。

“等等，父亲。”

“那是我的！我是国王！它属于我！” Thráin咆哮着，徒劳地想要挣脱Thorin的手。“把它给我，否则我就砍了你的头！肮脏的半身人，没有胡子的流浪汉！无耻、下流的弱智，你的所作所为侮辱了都灵家的荣誉！”

年长矮人态度的突然转变吓了Bilbo一跳，他后退了几步，撞到Bifur身上，后者毫不犹豫地上前护住哈比人。Bilbo从未见过老国王邪恶、狂暴的一面，不管因为看到山之心而引发了什么，一定比他的疾病更为严重。他疯了，输给对一个值钱小玩意的欲望。

起初Lobelia缩在王座里，Thráin令她恐惧地倒在石刻的把手上，但是紧接着她低下头。当她的视线汇集到宝石闪耀的中心——中心处的精髓闪烁着整个中土无以伦比的耀眼光芒，她的惊恐消失殆尽，她低着头露出微笑，双眼如同Thráin一样呆滞。“真是个价值连城的漂亮宝贝。”她轻声说，像对待婴儿一样爱抚着宝石。“可以做一块合格的镇纸——或许可以放在Otho的办公桌上，每个来吃早午餐的人都能看到。这是我应得的，依鲁伯伟大的国王也没注意到我拿走了它。我打赌Lily Brown看到它在我的地洞也会眼红，会非常非常……嫉妒。”

Bilbo向她迈了一步，伸出手，好像对另一个哈比人示意他没有恶意。“Lobelia，把宝石给我。”

“唔，”她不经意地回答，渴望地凝视着山之心。“你说什么了吗，Bilbo？”

“山之心，”Bilbo冷静地说，“把它给我，我会把它放回本来的地方。”

Lobelia立即把宝石扣在胸口。“它是我的！我拿到的！”

“是的，你说的对。”Bilbo点点头，又向前走了几步，直到他站在少女的面前。“但是，是时候归还了，那才是得体的行为。”

提及正确的行为看起来把另一个哈比人从恍惚中拉了回来，Lobelia眨眨眼，摇了摇头，仿佛摆脱了控制她的东西。她担忧地看向Thráin，后者被Galadriel夫人放在眉间的手安抚了下来。“啊，没错，你是对的，当然。我怎么会忘记了，真古怪。”

Bilbo露出破碎的微笑，祈祷一如她不要再被宝石征服，不管刚刚是什么控制了她。“我明白，你总是最得体的，所以我肯定你知道什么是最好的选择。”

“是的。”Lobelia甚至没有低头再看一眼宝石，接着Bilbo盖住她的双手，挡住了宝石闪耀的光芒。“你是对的，Bilbo，那是……最好的选择。”

在她改变主意以前，Bilbo小心地从她手里拿过宝石。山之心落到他的手里，人群嘶吼、咆哮的声音消失了。漂亮的宝石散发着五颜六色的微光，跟着他心跳的节奏闪耀跳动。有一瞬间，他考虑要把它放进自己的口袋，闪烁的核心也向他保证，它是属于他的。山之心拉扯着他，用欲望填满他，让他秘密地把宝石据为己有。那是古怪的感觉，是一种Bilbo过去从未有过的感受，阴郁而富有独占欲。他想把它藏在袋底洞，或许埋在他的花园里，除了他没人能够瞻仰它的华美，或者他甚至可以把宝石扔下栏杆，这样永远不会有人从他手里把它夺走。但在任何欲望征服他之前，Thorin坚定的手掌落在他的肩膀上，把他从思绪中拉了出来。

“给你。”Bilbo说，颤抖的双手慢慢举起宝石。“太古怪了，我过去从未渴望拥有它，直到握住的刹那。”

“会有那样的影响，”Thorin不情愿地回答，想也不想就把宝石扔进里怀的口袋。“晚些时候我再告诉你这个故事，现在，我不能再拿你的生命冒险。Dwalin会护送你回到我的房间，那里是最安全的。Bofur和Bifur可以陪着你，我会留在这里，试着命令军队——”

“大人，等等！”Balin高声说，推开身着警卫服装刚跟他耳语完的矮人。“记得吗，Náli的卫兵护送公主和您的继承人离开？我刚收到报告，他们离开后就再也没有出现，房间里也没人。我们假设Náli插手此事，他们的生命受到了威胁。”

Thorin脸色变得异常苍白，他在Bilbo背后安抚的手掌僵住了。“什——什么？”他疯狂地扫视他的家人，离开Bilbo的身边，查看附近几个空着的地方。王座旁华丽的座椅空无一人，除了凳腿边地板上一颗黑珍珠什么都没有。Thorin半跪下拾起珠子，认真地查看，他的表情越来越痛苦，Bilbo以为自己的心也跟着碎了。“这是Dis的，是她袖子上的，有人可能用力拉扯她的手腕，挣扎中脱线掉下来的。”

Balin的表情带着悲伤，好像对自己即愤怒又失望。“你那时候失魂落魄，所以你可能没注意到他们离开。Náli大人说是为了他们好，有人反对前他的卫兵就匆忙带着他们离开了。我忽视了他们离开时的不自然，因为我在担心你的安危。Baggins先生的死讯对你打击太大，甚至可能无法在决斗中战胜一个大臣。当那个女孩打了你，”他指向Lobelia，“你才从疯癫中苏醒过来……但那时我没有再想到他们。我很抱歉，我应该更加警惕，我辜负了你的信任。”

“不。”Thorin急忙说，“你没有，Balin。恐怕一切都是因为我自己的愚蠢造成的。”

“一切还有希望。”Bilbo说，拉着Thorin的胳膊，帮助他站起来。“他们离开很久了？”

Balin摇摇头，“没有，但是对我来说已经足够不舒服了。我相信你出现后，Dwalin很快跟上他们，而且Nori也离他们不远，但是切开一个人的喉咙不需要太久，除非他预先准备耀武扬威一番。”

“Náli就是幸灾乐祸的类型。”Loni突然说，出现在Bilbo的一侧，确定地点了点头，“在废弃的通道里行走的时候，他大部分时间都在对着Bilbo喋喋不休他的不满。我想他成事时一定需要你们中的一个在场，亲眼目睹你们的反应。”

紧张地扯了扯胡子，Balin沉重地点了点头。“让我们向马哈尔祈祷，他会荒谬地等待。”

Thorin放下悲痛，任愤怒滋长，手里小小的珠子越攒越紧。“让我们准备战斗！”他喊道，“把我的剑拿来！我要亲自找到Náli，用我的宝剑顶着他的喉咙，让他付出应有的代价。如果他胆敢伤害他们头上一根头发，那么他将求生不得求死不能。”

剩下的矮人陷入短暂的慌乱，穿着制服的几个匆忙跑去执行Thorin的命令，带回更多武器和铠甲。Balin很快装备好他的指挥战甲，Dori和Glóin也是。Gimli一边帮助父亲和叔叔绑上腿甲，一边发着牢骚说他也能战斗。Ori看起来很想加入，但是没有自己的盔甲，只能从Dori的存货里得到一些老皮革做掩护物，以及一长篇礼仪教育。Bofur和Bifur看起来也没有找到适合他们的盔甲，所以拿起剩下的锁子甲和他们带来的防御武器。Bombur身材太肥胖，穿不下其他的，于是把一口炸鱼锅绑在胸前，拿起搅拌器和长柄勺当做武器。

Bilbo无助地看着年轻的警卫帮助Thorin穿上铠甲，每个人迅速而毫无漏洞地协助国王全副武装。一旦完成工作，他们立刻后退，消失在逗留的人群中，只留下Thorin骄傲地屹立在王座前。身着银色和蓝色的身影非常迷人，他的毛斗篷垂到地板上，胸甲闪着灼眼的光辉，头顶黄金和秘银制成的王冠更是锦上添花。

Balin、Dori和Glóin全副武装站在国王两侧，他们交流着作战计划，大声讨论着先去哪里寻找，谁会是Náli的走狗。其他人站在他们周围，聆听着讨论，时不时插几句不切实际的建议。Bilbo觉得自己被大家遗忘了，但是很快他摆脱这个想法。依然有他可以帮忙的地方，他不能每时每刻都在Thorin的身边。

大部分人离开大殿搜索孤山，少数留下的是他们的朋友和亲密的盟友。Bilbo惊讶地发现几个刚才没注意到的熟悉面孔，甚至有几个是他在厨房工作时的矮人同事，和善的女仆和好帮忙的仆役长，他们过去工作的时候相处融洽，建立了深厚的友谊。Flar主事和Flor小姐尴尬地站在国王Bard身边，年长的矮人厨师试图无视年轻的人类公主在她父亲不注意的时候戳着矮人的后背。Jari大人也留在后面，手里拿着把短剑，眼泪汪汪地看着Balin。Draupnir和Hork抓着Rose Goold，裁缝大人带着手套的手抓着她红色的裙子。Nry夫人，那个珠宝商，搂着Laura Baggins的肩膀，扶着年长的哈比人蹒跚地向他们走来。

“Bilbo，”Laura Baggins说，“亲爱的男孩，过来这里。”

Bilbo冲向她，他知道他们时间有限，但是如果任何人了解如何打败Náli，那么一定非他曾经倾情的哈比人莫属。或许她有Náli行踪的线索。“是的，祖母？”

她握住他的双手，布满皱纹的手指捧住他的手掌。“我的男孩，我听到你说的了。这一切真的是我的Mungo和无赖王子造成的嘛？”

“不是，”Bilbo摇摇头，试图无视Dori在他视线范围内焦急的手势。其他人已经等得不耐烦了，Thorin在高台上用库兹都语发号施令，一些早先离开的矮人已经穿好制服和盔甲回到中庭。“不是祖父的错，都是Náli造成的。”

另一个哈比人沉重地叹了口气，好像突然在他面前老了十几岁。“我知道我的拒绝伤害了他，我没打算给他造成痛苦，但是黑暗在他心中滋长，我知道如果我接受他继续追求我，他的心里也没有我的地方。如果我当时稍微小心一点儿，用更加温和的方式让他放弃……”

Bilbo抱住Laura，轻轻拥抱着他的祖母，仿佛她会破碎一样。“别为过去发生的事责备自己，你没有做错任何事。”

“我知道，但是我后悔我的言行影响了你。如果我那时候像你一样博学，我就会选择聪明的办法在Náli陷得那么深之前阻止他的爱慕之情。你长了个聪明的脑袋而且有一副好心肠，你是Baggins家的骄傲。”她顺着他的肩膀憋了眼Thorin，后者在王座前来回踱步。“而且你的矮人也不赖，他穿那身衣服迷人极了。”

Bilbo轻笑起来，撤回身亲吻她的额头。“你说得对，但是我必须走了。我需要帮助我们朋友们找到他，Náli依然在逃，他们还处在危险中。”

“Náli他喜欢金子。”Laura突然说，拍拍他的肩膀。“他说那是他的秘密爱好，但他总是提及，甚至还要求我穿黄色的外衣。他说那个颜色凸显我头发的金色，但是我最后明白了他话中的真意。他总是夸耀自己父亲收集了多少金子，而且密谋得到更多。如果你要找他，他肯定还在山里，恐怕离他囤积财宝的地方不远。”

“哦，”Bilbo眨眨眼，新消息让他有些吃惊。他不知道Náli把金子藏在哪里，但是或许其他人知道？“Balin大人！拜托，过来这里。”

白胡子矮人没有疑惑立刻冲到哈比人身边，Thorin停下踱步用锐利的目光看着他们，无视了警卫对他说的话。“什么事，Baggins先生？”Balin问，对Laura Baggins礼貌地点点头。

“Náli的财宝在哪里？”

“财宝？什么财宝？”

“他的金子。”Bilbo答道。


	42. 四十二、~Golden Heart~黄金之心

“唔。”Balin沉思，他的大鼻子因为思考皱在一起。“我猜Náli的金子应该跟我们的金子在一处。”

Bilbo试图不要因为挫败而翻白眼。“那么到底是在哪里？”

年长的矮人耸耸肩，“在藏宝库。”

Laura Baggins得意的笑起来，她的脸上带着自信的表情。“那就没错了，他会在那里，被他唯一可以获得的东西包围着。”

Balin转向年长的哈比人，他凌乱的眉毛惊讶地挑起。“你是说Náli在皇室藏宝库？除了皇室家族之外的人和财务大臣，只有少数人被允许进入。作为Thorin的亲戚和大臣，即使我想进去也不那么容易。”

Bilbo抓住矮人的胳膊摇晃起来，虽然这个动作几乎不会影响到Balin。“没错！如果他带着Dis或者男孩中的一个，他就能轻而易举地进去里面，难道不是吗？”

“哦。”Balin眨眨眼反复思量，意想不到的真相使他有些眩晕。“你是对的，能够看透这个事实非常聪明，Baggins先生。”

Thorin风风火火地走下台阶向他们走来，他的斗篷在他身后戏剧化地翻飞，宝剑随时准备出鞘。他看起来非常凶猛，沉重的阴影盖住上眼睑，脸上带着怒容。“发现什么了，Balin？”

Thorin的行动很快吸引了其他人的注意，Dori和Ori也匆忙跟上，年轻的矮人看起来非常焦躁不安，双手一直焦虑地搅在一起，Dori对整个情况看起来惊人的镇定。Bofur和Bombur离开家人身边，Bombur亲密地吻了吻妻子的额头，又轻轻拍了拍小儿子的脸蛋。而Bifur拍了拍Thráin国王的后背才加入他们。óin蹒跚着跟上，擦了擦他的助听器，经过的时候偷偷看了眼Thranduil。Glóin徒劳地想摆脱腿边的Gimli，回过头允诺下次冒险一定带上他。年轻的矮人看起来无论如何也要跟着他们一起去，直到Legolas成功地使他分了心。

“我们应该守住大门，防止那个叛徒再回来。”Legolas对年轻的矮人露出欢喜的微笑。精灵歪着头研究着眼前年轻的矮人，他头上的银冠在灯火下闪耀着。“既然我在这里，我不该对你要求那么严厉，我会保护你的。”

Gimli的脸变得跟头发一样红，结巴着说。“我可以自己看护前门，你——你这个骨瘦如柴的精灵！”

Legolas大笑起来，看起来矮人的侮辱让他很高兴。Thranduil对他的儿子露出明显无动于衷的表情。

“陛下，”Balin微微鞠躬道，其他人围拢过来聆听。“Baggins夫人和先生可能发现了Náli的隐藏地点。”

“在哪儿？”Thorin凶猛的目光转向Bilbo，看起来跟Bilbo爱着的矮人早上醒来时的样子没有任何相像之处。

“藏宝库。”Bilbo轻声说，焦虑地扭着手。如果他的怀疑错了，Thorin的家人可能会受到伤害，Bilbo会永远无法原谅自己。“他喜欢金子。”

óin嘲弄地说，“每个矮人都喜欢金子，小伙子。”

Laura Baggins瞪着矮人，在空中挥舞着她的小拳头。“你的意思是我的孙子是个骗子？”

“着火了？哪里？”óin困惑地来回看着，然后才把助听器放进耳朵里。“有人报警了吗？”

Thorin无视了两人的争论，把Bilbo推到一边，远离大家的听力范围。他的额头顶着哈比人，Thorin紧贴着他，大手贴着Bilbo的臀部。“你确定？”

“我想是的。”Bilbo说，低头凝视着矮人胸甲上自己扭曲的倒影。“祖母也这样认为，她说他总是谈起金子，而且一直计划得到更多。她认为他不会分文不取就离开孤山，而且Balin说Náli的黄金跟大家一起存在藏宝库里。我想如果他带着Dis或者你的外甥，就能够轻易进入。”

Thorin叹了口气，看起来跟Bilbo一样筋疲力尽。“那里有皇家警卫，除了国王谁都不能进入。如果Náli带着人质出现，现在就该有人报告让我知道。”

“如——如果你觉得他不在那里——”Bilbo开口说，他的推测被Thorin的疑惑打破了。他本来那么笃定，确认自己是正确的。每条线索都完全吻合，但是依鲁伯是个巨大的王国，有那么多Bilbo不知道的地方可以供Náli藏匿，可能是Bilbo听都没听说过的地方。一个矮人或许更了解，而Thorin至少比Bilbo更了解Náli。他觉得点燃他们希望的自己傻透了。

“我没说不相信你。”Thorin打断他的话，拉起哈比人的下巴，轻吻他的嘴唇。“我想知道你是否确定。”

Bilbo反复思量，他试图从Náli的角度思考，但是他很难想象自己是一个矮人，特别是Náli那样的恶徒。政务大臣并不是彻底的白痴，不管他的作为如何，他几乎算是非常擅长计划。如果Reginard没有发现机关，而Thráin跟Gandalf也没有出现在，那么结局对他们所有人来说将是灾难性的。几乎完全是靠运气，事情的发展向有利于他们的一边倒去。

如果Náli逃回利于自己的地方，比如他的房间或者工作间，毫无疑问现在早该被发现。孤山里到处都是寻找他的人，所以没有明显的逃脱路径适合负重前行，特别是带着人质的情况下。Náli最好的选择就是躲过搜寻的队伍，躲在没人会想到或出现的地方。那间关过Bilbo和他朋友的废弃密室又太明显，而且如果他真的在那里Gandalf肯定已经找到他了。藏宝库是他出现的最佳选择。

“是的。”Bilbo坚定地说，抬起头对上Thorin的双眸。“我相信Náli就在藏宝库。”

Thorin的表情软化了下来，他的拇指刷过哈比人的面颊。“好的，那我就去那里找。这段时间我将让我的私人警卫护送你去——”

“你敢！”Bilbo低吼，手掌抓住Thorin的手臂。“别想丢下我。”

矮人深呼吸，好像觉得哈比人在无理取闹。“没人丢下你，我是在保护你。”

“不。”Bilbo跺着脚怒视着矮人。“我不要留在后面，我要跟你在一起。”

“Bilbo……”Thorin叹了口气，想要后退，像责备一个胡搅蛮缠的孩子一样跟Bilbo理论。但是Bilbo绝对不会让他离开或者像个宠坏的小孩，最少不是被Thorin。他是最有权力跟Náli对峙，让他偿还对自己犯下罪责的人。

“我不会走，而且如果你硬拉我走，只要你转过身我就会逃跑。我是个哈比人，我们的脚步很轻，所以我做得到。”Bilbo拒绝留下。Fili、Kili还有他们的父母需要他的帮助，他一定要在那里安抚他们，就像他知道他们也会为了他做相同的事情一样。

Thorin盯着他，蓝灰色的眼中带着宠溺。他看了看Bilbo的表情，看起来更像探询哈比人话中的真实度。如果Thorin还没发现哈比人有多么顽固，那么婚后他一定会大吃一惊。Baggins在夏尔一直都是以精明顽固著称的。

“尊敬的陛下，”Bofur说，手里拎着他的帽子溜到两人身边。“抱歉在您和您的爱人讨论这么重要的事情时打扰，但是Ori有消息可以证实Bilbo的理论。”

Ori在Bombur的推搡下挣扎着，年轻的矮人手里抓着一只长手套，拖着脚不愿意过去。最后，主厨告败，把年轻的矮人留给Thorin处理。Ori红着脸还有些结巴，尴尬地挥着手臂，试图在国王面前保持平衡。“嗯——唔，我只是想说，我看到D——Dwalin——诶，Dwalin先生离开时走的哪条路。”

“你看到了？”Balin问，倾身好奇地看着他。

“是——是的。”年轻的矮人结巴着说，脸变得更红了，“我们——嗯，在仪式上站在一起，所以他离开我——我旁边时，我注意到了。”仿佛迷失在回忆里，Ori低头看着手里的手套，温柔地爱抚掌心的标志。

“哦，哦！”Balin说，轻笑着挺直后背。“现在我知道了。”

Dori怀疑地来回看着Ori和Balin，不高兴地撇着嘴。“什么，你知道什么了？”

“告诉我，Ori大人。”Thorin友善的打断，把Ori从解释他和Dwalin关系的尴尬中解救出来。“你得到什么可以帮助我们的消息？”

Ori脸红的几乎发紫，如果Dori没有搂着他，Bilbo肯定年轻的矮人会晕倒在他们脚下。“他——他走的是那边的门，那——那条路。”Ori颤抖的手指指着藏在巨大钟乳石阴影里的门。Bilbo绕过Bofur看去，奇怪之前他怎么没注意到那里有扇门。

“那条主路！”有人在他们身后发出一声尖叫，吓了大家一跳，甚至有几个人跳了起来。Bilbo转过身，发现Reginard向他走来，Ginnar跟在他身后，两个人的脚步非常匆忙。“Bilbo，记得Gandalf说的嘛！”

“Reg？”哈比人惊奇地眨眨眼，不知道为什么他的堂弟突然出现。混乱中他几乎忘记了另一个哈比人一直没有现身。Bilbo只是假设他的堂弟找到了他的丈夫，所以分心了。

Reginard冲上去把Bilbo拉到自己面前，跟另一个哈比人鼻子对着鼻子。“Gandalf说留在主路上，主路一直通向那扇门。”他特意强调。

“而那扇门通往藏宝库。”Ginnar补充道，一副为他的丈夫骄傲不已的样子。“我的珍珠也可以发誓看到Náli从那里撤退，我们听到你们的谈话了。”

“真的？”Bilbo问，无视了周围偷听的人，希望之花在他心中绽放。他不敢相信他们的好运，Gandalf说过无论如何一定要留在主路上，而遵照巫师的建议绝对是明智之举。

“嗯，”Reginard红着脸退了一步，“你告诉我留意Náli，从后面看应该是他。我没有百分百的把握，但是我可以用我母亲的黄油甜酥饼配方打赌，事实如此。”

对于哈比人来说这种誓言堪比对国王的效忠。没有一个哈比人愿意拿母亲的秘密菜谱为不确定的事情冒险。Bilbo转向Thorin点点头，“我现在非常肯定，我们能在藏宝库找到Náli。”

“那么决定了。”Thorin大声说，迈步走上高台。“我和我的小组去藏宝库搜索。Balin，你留在这里，指挥其他搜索路线。我向整个依鲁伯宣布，命令改为活捉Náli，在他能够逃出孤山前。”

年长的矮人忠诚地点点头。“如你所愿。”

Thorin转头面相他的队伍，“Bifur先生，你是否能帮助我照顾我的父亲。”Thorin问道，小心地巡视过另一个矮人。“他记得你还有你每周跟他聊到的数学，有你在场他出状况的机会减少了很多。我相信你能在任何情况下保护他。”Bifur咕哝着，用拳头比划着古怪的手势敲了敲胸膛。

“还有Bilbo……”Thorin停下来，带着夸张的微笑低头看着他的意中人。

Bilbo怒视着矮人，“我要跟你一起去。”

“照你说的办。”Thorin威仪地说，转向精灵时把斗篷甩在身后。“典礼不得不提前结束，我的人会护送你们安全回到你们的房间，而我……为意想不到的混乱表示歉意。”Thorin致歉的方式令Bilbo的脚趾卷了起来，他的声音真是太失礼了。

Thranduil微微歪着头，他的表情带着冷漠的空白。“接受你的歉意，Thorin王子。”

Thorin绷起嘴唇做了个无声的吼叫，但是他在表现出完全的失礼前忍住了。他飞快地转身面对Galadriel夫人，她温柔地摇晃着臂弯里的Myrtle宝宝。“夫人，感谢你对哈比人的协助，我和我的爱人，”Thorin看了眼Bilbo——后者回以微笑。“我们感谢你的付出。”

“别在意，Oakenshield大人。”精灵轻声说，她的眼睛一直没有离开Myrtle。Galadriel夫人全神贯注地照顾小婴儿，用手指逗弄哈比宝宝的耳朵，得到一阵咯咯笑声。“我会尽我所能帮助你和Baggins先生的族人。请不要迟疑，如果需要尽管告诉我。”

Thorin转身用库兹都语对剩下的人演讲，身穿黑色制服和银色铠甲的士兵耐心地等待着命令，分成两列全神贯注地站在王座前。Bilbo试图聆听Thorin的命令，虽然他不知道对方到底在说什么，很快他便迷失在Thorin唇边吐出的粗噶声音里。只是看着Thorin用母语发号施令就让他的心跳加速，面颊发热。武装着闪烁的铠甲站在王座前，矮人国王看起来庄重威仪。Thorin的身型和声音完全符合他想要营造的国王形象。

“Baggins先生。”Thranduil突然低头在哈比人的耳边小声说，“在你最需要的时候没能给予帮助，为此致以我最深的歉意。”

“什么？”Bilbo转过身惊讶地看向精灵。

Thranduil以往冷酷的表情带着悔悟。“我看到你跟那个想要伤害你的矮人进入孤山，我心里知道有什么情况不对，但是我什么也没做，继续赶路后也没考虑过你的安危。”

“哦，”Bilbo说，他收起下巴，虽然仍然因为精灵王突然的道歉感到大吃一惊。“哦！不，不，不！没关系，陛下。我从未希望你能知道——”

“拜托，Baggins先生，请别说我对你被绑架的事没有任何罪过，我只能期盼有一天你接受我的道歉，因为我没有像我说的那样尽到一个朋友应尽的责任。我非常粗心大意，而终有一天，如果你善良的心也发现了这点，我希望你能谅解我。”Thranduil低下头，他长长的金发像闪亮的瀑布般滑下肩膀，藏起他的忧伤。

Bilbo茫然无措，完全被精灵王的歉意搞乱了。“嗯，好的？当然！我从未想要责怪你，Thranduil大人，你怎么能知道会发生什么？精灵又没有预见未来的能力！”

“我想你是对的。”Thranduil直起身，他浅蓝色的双眼仿佛精雕细琢的蓝宝石。“但还是要谢谢你，你的原谅对我来说意味着整个世界。”

Bilbo仍然因为精灵有些不安，焦虑地搅着手，徒劳地尝试不要脸红。他感到整个头都要因为上涌的血液撑得爆炸了。“是的，唔，你也是——我的意思是，你的道歉，虽然你没什么需要道歉的，陛下。但还是谢谢你，不管怎么说。我无意打扰你或者类似的情况。”

“Thranduil，”精灵王说，他歪着头对哈比人露出温柔的微笑，“作为精灵之友，我坚持你称呼我的名字。”

“哦！唔……请叫我Bilbo，像我之前说——”

“Bilbo，”Thorin说，他的声音在寂静的中庭显得格外响亮。哈比人赶忙转向矮人，惊讶地发现他的演讲已经结束，大部分警卫已经分散开，只有Thorin一个人在等着他。其他人已经全副武装，按照Ori的指示向门口走去。Thorin继续道，“如果你希望留在安全的地方，我不会勉强你，但是我坚持你应该跟其他武装好能保护你的人在一起。”

“不！”Bilbo尖叫，紧张地拍了拍身上。“不，抱歉，我准备好出发了！只是让我……嗯，我应该带点儿什么东西，或者只是……”Bilbo低头看了看脚，转了一圈，他在寻找什么东西，但是他自己也不确定是什么。他不觉得自己完全准备好遭遇一场潜在的战斗，至少没有盾或者手杖作为武器时不行。

“Bilbo。”Thranduil令人舒服的声音在他离开前叫到，“我可以建议你戴上一把剑嘛？保护你自己，以防Thorin再次无法保护你远离危险时使用。我有一把适合你尺寸的可以借给你。如果你能等一会儿，我会让Galion去我的房间给你取来。”

“嗯，不用了，谢谢你。”Bilbo急忙说，头顶飞过含沙射影的侮辱让他苦恼不已，他大声叹了口气，不明白为什么Thranduil和Thorin那么不喜欢对方。作为临近两个王国的统治者，一般人都会觉得他们至少应该为了他们的人民尝试好好相处。“我会没事的，我的朋友也会在那里，所以我不怎么担心。但是我应该拿一个盾牌或者什么，以防万一。”

Thranduil点点头，Bilbo以为他会放过这件事，但是他比了个手势，Tauriel走上前。不像大多数精灵打扮的闪闪发亮、穿着奢华的斗篷，她穿一件轻软的奶白色衬衫，黑色皮裤，脚上蹬着一双及膝的长靴，简单却不失优美、干练。

“拜托，”精灵王说，“带上我最信任的警卫，她能从任何潜在的危机中保护你的安全。”

“很高兴为你效劳。”Tauriel说，低头对Bilbo和Thorin行礼。“保护你的家人，同时也保护Baggins先生。”

Thorin起初惊奇于Tauriel对他表示的尊敬，很快做出一副老母鸡的保护姿态怒视着对方。“精灵，我们不需要你的帮助，这是矮人之间的问题。”

“Thorin。”Bilbo训斥道，已经准备开始搜索。他们没时间待在这里争辩不休。“我信任她，而且我们需要所有能得到的帮助。我们不知道将要面对怎样的形势，为了Dis、Hept和男孩们好，让她跟着我们。”

Thorin露出厌恶的表情，但还是对她挥挥手，“好吧。”

Tauriel对哈比人露出开心的微笑，背起一把对她来说显得过分小巧的木质弓箭。“谢谢你。”

“我们现在出发，时间不多了。”Thorin说，伸手抓住Bilbo的手。“如果我们遇到麻烦，跟在我身后。”他们一起迅速地向隐藏的门走去，其他人已经等在门口，Tauriel跟着后面。Gimli一副随时准备追上去的架势，但是Legolas王子用一个关于“他的胡子为什么那么短”的问题拦住了他。

“是，好的。”Bilbo宁愿不陷入任何麻烦，但是他知道Dwalin已经消除Náli威胁的可能性微乎其微。政务大臣不像那种事到临头，已经实施报复的情况下会轻易投降的类型。“所以我们直接出发去藏宝库？没有作战计划，或者事先查看他是否设下陷阱？”

Glóin哼了一声，把他的战斧举到肩膀上，“得了，小伙子，最好就是直接面对。”

“听起来不怎么聪明。”Bilbo气馁地说，Tauriel憋住笑意，不得不在其他人看到她大笑以前别开脸。

门向两侧缓缓打开，老旧生锈的脚链几乎无法使用。面前的走廊一片黑暗，天花板上的吊灯已经损坏，火把也熄灭了。风穿过走廊呼啸而过，仿佛死灵发出临死前挣扎的哭喊。看起来这绝不是一条令人心情愉快的路途，而且Bilbo已经去过一两个更糟的隧道了。哈比人打了个冷颤，紧紧抓住Thorin的手。有一瞬间他想撤回之前的豪言壮举，留在大殿跟Thranduil和其他人在一起。

Ori的弹弓塞在口袋里，他空空的手也抖了起来。“所以谁第一个下去？”

“嗯……”Bombur缩起脑袋，前额开始冒冷汗。“陛下愿意带路吗？”

Thorin哼了一声，对其他人的恐惧翻了个白眼，“好，跟着我。”

  
  
6月10日更 41B

Tauriel敏捷地跟在Bilbo身边，帮他挡着门，Thorin松开Bilbo的手，从剑鞘里抽出剑，摆好姿势。“小心，”她说，护着他向前走去。Bilbo转过头最后瞥了眼身后，看到一小队人留在后方。Lobelia和Loni认真地聆听Thranduil的话，Gimli和Legolas还在争辩怎么算好脾气，Reg和Ginnar抱住彼此，沉浸在重逢的喜悦中。

有一瞬间，Baggins的意识压倒了他，提醒他哈比人不是与人正面交锋的类型，尤其是情况尚不明朗，可能导致自己丧命的时候。如果留在后面，Thorin不会怪罪他，特别是在Náli已经让他经历那些之后，而且事实上如果Thorin得知Náli对Bilbo病态的狂热后肯定会坚持让他留下。但是Bilbo还是一个Took，如果不能克服恐惧与那个密谋伤害他所爱之人的矮人当面对峙，他将永远无法原谅自己。

最后留恋地看了一眼留下的人群，Bilbo对上Galadriel夫人的双眼。她前一夜在他耳畔的细语依稀还在，靠在他肩膀上的触感也没有离去。她的温暖像夏日的阳光渗透进整个身躯， 她存在的感觉像真实在他的身边一样，仿佛一直在他左右，催促他继续向前。她的陪伴提醒Bilbo，他已经很勇敢，勇敢到能够站在Thorin的身边与他一起克服任何苦难，他们已经遭遇了最糟的境遇，一切终将结束，他们也会平安归来。他们被分离、被背叛，然而挨过折磨他们最后终会回到彼此身边。如果他们在一起， Náli对他们无能为力，根本无法伤害他们。他们的爱比Náli扭曲的嫉妒更强大有力。

心情比之前轻松了许多，Bilbo挺直后背，向前看去。他不仅仅是个Took，或者一个Baggins，他是Bilbo Baggins，Belladonna和Bungo Baggins的儿子，精灵和巫师的朋友，依鲁伯国王未来的配偶。Bilbo知道他可以勇敢无畏地面对Náli，但是首先需要积攒勇气迈出第一步。

“Bilbo？”Bofur靠过来来回打量Tauriel，想搞清楚她是怎么让哈比人打起精神的，矮人的出现隔断了与Galadriel的对视。Bilbo眨眨眼甩掉心中的迷惑，环视四周，发现Thorin已经独自进入走廊，其他人也紧跟了上去。

Bilbo动身，一洗刚才的踌躇。“我们出发。”他信心满满地说，带着决心点了点头。

“你先走，Baggins先生。”Tauriel说，对他微笑着，好像发现了什么秘密一样。

Bilbo走进昏暗的走廊，踮起脚试图躲过看得见的碎玻璃和水晶。Bofur匆匆跟上哈比人，在越来越昏暗的走廊里指导他该踩哪里。唯有门口传来的模糊黄色光亮帮助Bilbo辨识该往哪里走，他紧紧地抓住Bofur的袖子。

“别担心，Bilbo，一切都会好起来的。”Bofur愉快地说，这时三个身着金甲的矮人从拐角冒出来。

Thorin是第一个面对他们的，将厚重的剑高高举过头顶，猛地砍在一个进攻者的头上。金属碰撞骨头的恶心声响吓了Bilbo一跳，但是他没有时间恐惧，Bofur已经推着他向后靠近其他人，然后遇到第二个攻击者。

看起来对Bilbo来说不是一场公平的对峙，来者惊恐地看着Thorin和Bofur处理其他刺客，被Tauriel绊倒在地。Bofur表现的非常好，即使手里只有一根木手杖，还能笑着面对身穿金甲的矮人，击打他们没有护甲的部分，自己却毫发无伤。Bombur一定是看烦了弟弟跟敌人玩耍，拿起平底锅敏捷地敲在对方的头上，把他们彻底打晕了。最后，Thorin在哈比人眨眼的瞬间，迅速处理了第三个矮人。

“好——好吧。”Bilbo结结巴巴地说，在屁股上擦擦汗湿的双手。“嗯，大家没事吧。”

óin跑去查看两个失去知觉的矮人，摘掉头盔露出他们受伤的脑袋。

“他们的盔甲很奇怪，”Dori说，捡起一个扔掉的头盔。拿在手里翻来覆去的查看，金色的金属在暗淡的光线下发出鱼鳞一样的光泽。像Bilbo这样根本对盔甲没有什么研究的人来说，能够一眼就看出它不是依鲁伯警卫日常使用的，确实有些奇怪，但是样式太花俏了，毫无疑问他是正确的。

Thorin匆忙向他们走来，手里拿着一个沾了血的头盔。“这些都是藏宝库里的，是Thrór时代之前为了庆典制作的铠甲。他们试图把都灵的纹章刮掉。”

Glóin阴险地笑起来，“不知道金子不适合做护体铠甲的根本不能称之为矮人。”

“所以是——是不是意味着我们走对了方向？”Ori瞪大眼睛问，看起来他跟Bilbo一样被突袭吓到了，虽然表面上比哈比人处理的好一点儿。

“我猜是的。”Thorin低喃，把头盔扔在一边。“Nali和他的手下可能听到打斗声，一定知道我们要出现，我们不该让他们等太久。”

Thorin脸上毛骨悚然的笑容惊醒了Bilbo，他拖着脚跟上其他人向隧道的深处走去，听着他们欣喜的呼喊、吼叫。Thorin用库兹都语大喊着，在最前面带领其他人，丝毫没有注意到他突然慢下来的脚步。Tauriel把手放在Bilbo的肩膀上，在Bilbo甚至无法安然瞥一眼的时候扶他迈过矮人的尸体。

“发生战争的时候，会有很多可怕的场面我们不得不容忍。”精灵温和地说，停在通道的尽头瞥了眼拐角处。“Thorin王子足够仁慈地快速结束他的生命，叛徒在幽暗密林不会有那么好的待遇。”

“我不知道幽暗密林有那么多敌人。”Bilbo说，她的话令他更加不安，呕吐感在肚子里不断翻滚。她的介入只是让Bilbo更强烈地感觉到他们之间的不同。即使对精灵来说，面对死亡也是非常寻常的事。Bilbo迟疑了，前一刻还活着的矮人警卫，现在已经失去生命，被丢弃在冰冷的地上。Bilbo心里莫名的发紧，眼泪刺痛了双眼。

“抱歉。”边说边擦了擦眼泪。“我只是不习惯。”

Tauriel心不在焉地点点头，她的注意力集中在他们即将面对的情况上。Bilbo随着她的目光看向下面的房间。眼前的景象夺走了他的呼吸，一切关于死亡的念头被冲刷的一干二净。越过敞开的大门，硕大的厅堂中是堆积如山的金子。完美地诠释了“金山”的意义。那是一座远比Bilbo的袋底洞所在长满青草的山丘大无数倍的山体。

他从未见过这样的景象。

“哦……”他倒吸一口气，疯狂地眨眨眼。他不确定自己是否是被眼前的景象吓到了，他好像看到两座金山，或者更多，但是看起来应该是不只一座。

“那些……全都是金子？”

“我想是的。”Tauriel答道，挪向门的另一边。他们旁边是一个阳台，连接着几级楼梯向下延伸。因为没看到其他人，Bilbo猜他们已经去下面的房间了。

“我从未见过这么多——” Bilbo走向阳台的栏杆，话语消失在他的唇边。金色的栏杆上挂着一块依鲁伯警卫制服的碎片，还有一缕鲜血，但是视野里没有看到尸体。Bilbo充满恐惧，他非常绝望，恐怕最糟的情况已经降临在Thorin皇室警卫的身上。

Tauriel探出栏杆看了眼藏宝库的大厅。“我能看到一小队人向深处走去，有二十七个人，看起来不像是拥护Thorin王子的，还有五个人被绑着，其中一个是公主。”

“Dis？”Bilbo从血迹上收回视线，“她还好吗？她没有受伤吧，是不是？”

精灵摇摇头，“没有，但是另一个人受伤了，男性，秃头，有纹身。”

“Dwalin！”不顾自己的安危，Bilbo飞奔过阳台，向楼梯跑去。Tauriel伸手想抓住他，但是就差几寸，扑了个空。

每一段台阶都有一扇窗和敞开的走廊通往另一个平台，每越过一个平台就能看到更多的财宝，成堆成谷，远远超过视线所及。金币、铠甲、珠宝，任何能想象得到的宝物。火把的光亮下格外璀璨，像金子的海洋一般闪耀着光芒。Bilbo奔跑中不时差点被自己绊倒，他不敢相信一直以来依鲁伯竟然有这样的东西，但是他没有因为赞叹而分心。他必须赶上其他人。

Bilbo越过五段台阶终于到达底部。首先映入眼帘的是Bombur，他庞大的身躯挡住最后一扇通往藏宝大厅的门。

“怎么了？”哈比人问，踮起脚想要看一样里面的情况。“有人看到Dwalin了吗？他还好吗？”

“嘘！”Dori越过Bombur的胳膊盯着他。

“但是——？”Bilbo开口，但是一个令人恐惧的熟悉声音打断了他。那个声音恐怕在很多年后依然会在噩梦中威胁着他。

“那么他现在在哪里？” Náli大笑起来，他的声音充满敌意。“你懦弱的半身爱人在哪里？是不是我把他吓坏了，所以决定留在山里？他离开你了吗，Thorin Oakenshield？还是说他找到更好的对象了？比如一个精灵王？”

不管面对Náli让他多么恐惧，Bilbo知道他不能藏在后面。他不顾一切地推着Bombur的后背，徒劳地想要推开挡路的矮人。“求你，我必须去找他。Thorin需要我！”

“他在诱骗他。”Bombur小声说，脚像在石头地板上扎了根一样。“你在场Thorin无法一心二用，所以你最好留在安全的地方。”

“你不明白——”Bilbo愤怒地咬着牙说。他甚至看不到究竟发生了什么，或者是什么情况。他必须知道，必须亲眼看到Thorin的家人安好，Thorin不会因为愤怒而鲁莽行事。

Náli继续奚落Thorin，而矮人国王只是继续保持着安静，他的话语像刀一样割着Bilbo的心。“你知道他是怎么求我的吗？他说他可以为了救他的朋友做任何事。我曾经想过让他在他的朋友们眼前下跪来证明他的诚意。他有那么漂亮的嘴唇，红得像红宝石一样。但是我不想要你的二手货，Thorin Oakenshield，我的骄傲不允许。他几乎不值得你为此大动干戈，一个那样的半身人只配给你暖床。”

Dori嘲讽地笑起来，Bilbo不喜欢Náli暗示的内容。Bilbo确实可以为了救他的朋友做任何事，但是他也有自尊，而且他不觉得Bofur或者其他人会任其发生。Bilbo可以肯定，Náli那么说只是为了激怒Thorin，让他失去冷静的判断，那也是为什么Bilbo一定要在此时站在Thorin身边的原因。

翻了翻口袋，Bilbo拿出爱之匙，那是他手头唯一的武器。所以给自己一秒钟重新考虑计划，随后打了Bombur的头。

“哎哟！”矮人大喊，跳着躲开Bilbo的攻击。看到门向他敞开，Bilbo在有人能拦住他之前冲了过去，跑到Thorin的身边。

“啊，他在这里。” Náli冷笑着说，他残忍地呡起嘴。“不得不说，我非常惊讶。”

Bilbo瞪着他，紧握双拳。“为什么？因为我比你聪明？我不一点儿也不惊讶，我觉得你有些愚钝。”

现在他可以看到所有人，Bilbo飞快地看了眼面前的情况。Náli冷酷的面孔布满爪痕和血迹，他红色的头发松散地纠结成一团,曾经闪亮的铠甲和富贵的外衣也破烂的厉害。Náli警卫的状态跟他也差不多，同样刺眼的金甲下伤痕累累。

Dwalin被绑了起来，咧着带血的嘴唇大笑着，他周围的警卫看起来比他糟糕的多。Dis被小心地绑在椅子上，远离其他人，而Hept和他的儿子们安全地待在一起，一边挣扎一边咒骂。最不幸而且可能也是最出乎意料的情况是——Pumpernickel大人也在。大猫被一口金碗半扣在警卫的脚面，姿势古怪地躺在地上，一动不动。

Bilbo大喊着，试图冲到他的房客身边，但是Thorin把他拉了回去，把哈比人推到自己身后。“你怎么敢！”Bilbo大声说，试图挣脱Thorin。“你怎么能伤害一个弱小的生物！”

“弱小？”随着他的目光，Náli低吼，“毒蛇都比那个生物弱小。”

“所以你差点被一只猫打败。”Thorin意有所指地大笑起来，眼睛一直没有离开另一个矮人。“你选择耍弄阴谋诡计取胜一点儿也不意外，你这贪婪、可悲、毫无廉耻的叛徒。你根本毫无荣誉可言，一丁点儿都不配称为一个矮人。”

Náli的脸气得通红，他的鹰钩鼻看起来像Maggot农场主家的外来紫胡萝卜。矮人甩开斗篷，开始在Dis面前来回踱步，提醒Thorin他手里还有多么珍贵的人质。“别跟我提荣誉，许多年前都灵家就把荣誉丢得一干二净了，就在你的祖父疯了的时候。你对半身人扭曲的爱恋只是强调了你自己的精神失常。你跟你的祖先一样受了诅咒，我宁可把依鲁伯烧成灰烬也不愿意冒险让你坐上王座。”

“Thorin，他计划——”Dwalin用力挣扎，但只得到头上的一记重击。他虚弱地呻吟着，徒劳地想摆脱眩晕，最后也只能痛苦地歪向一边。Ori的叫声从Bilbo身后传来，接着是Bofur安抚的声音。

对于伙伴们激起的愤怒只是使得Náli兴奋地大笑起来，等踱到Dwalin面前，抬起脚踢了一脚无助的矮人。Bilbo阻止Thorin冲上去立刻解决了叛徒的时候，他癫狂地发出更多怪笑。

“哦，闭嘴！”Bilbo对Náli低吼，用力拉住Thorin的胳膊直到他不再挣扎。“你承认自己的不忠是为了让大家受益，然而你只是一个可怜的糟老头！你无法接受我的祖母拒绝了你，以及Frerin王子在决斗中战胜你。所以你密谋计划报复，只是为了你自己。现在一切都结束了，所以承认吧！你的手下应该得知真相，让他们不惜牺牲自己的性命也要这样做的真正原因。”

“骗子！”矮人大吼，转过脸面对Bilbo。“你这肮脏的生物，你知道什么。Laura爱我，但是那个Baggins欺骗了她，在她耳边说尽谎言，然后那个愚蠢的王子还维护他。她本来应该是我的，他从我身边抢走了她。”

“她不是。”Bilbo说，从Thorin的身后走上前。“她从未爱过你，Mungo——我的祖父，是她的唯一。让你这样觉得她感到很抱歉，但是她一直只想嫁给我的祖父。她知道你不是真的爱她，你一心沉迷在你的黄金里，从未对她有过真心。”

Náli僵住了，慢慢地完全转过身面向Bilbo，瞪大疯狂的双眼呆滞地看着Bilbo。疯狂专注的目光让Bilbo恐惧，但是现在他必须站稳脚跟。他大胆地抬起下巴，回瞪Náli，虽然心里几乎无法抑制抓住Thorin手的冲动。他知道他能做到，知道他可以一个人解决Náli。他只需要给自己一个机会证明自己，而且所有人都在看着他。

“真心？她以为我从未对她真诚过？”Náli缓慢地说，声音中充满苦涩。“这些年我一直爱着她，我现在依然爱着她！对她的渴望几乎让我发疯，每一个哈比人都让我想起她，她随风而去的笑声、她在春天盛开花丛中羞涩的面孔。如果那还不能证明我对她的真心，显然她才是错的那个。”

“她说她很抱歉。”Bilbo镇静地重复，“她无意让你难过，但是她比你能想象的更爱我的祖父，如果在她的心早就属于另一个人的时候还接受你的求婚，那才是欺骗。”

“她很抱歉？” Náli哽住了，发出高抗、歇斯底里的声音。

Bilbo点点头，“是的，而且我也感到很抱歉。我知道你对发生的事感到混乱，而且那也是造成现在局面的原因，但是我希望一切都翻过去。我原谅你的所作所为，只要你对Thorin道歉，我会让他从轻发落。”

“哪个白痴想要跟他讲道理？”Dwalin没有特别指向，听起来还是昏昏沉沉的。

“你……你原谅我？” Náli怀疑地问，向哈比人迈了一步。Bilbo并不觉得自己处在危险中，特别是全副武装的矮人国王在他身边时，尽管如此他还是在政务大臣靠近的时候提高了警惕。“你们半身人真是心肠软，不会为了自己想要的抗争，只想着对威胁露出肚皮。”

Bilbo呡起嘴，不知道该如果回答。他非常确定自己被侮辱了，虽然对哈比人来说算不上冒犯。“什么？”Bilbo歪着头问。Thorin后悔了，他的胳膊微妙地伸向哈比人。

Náli继续道，他的表情充满怀念的渴望。“你真的太像她了，几乎跟他一模一样。你仍然可以成为我的，只要握住我的手。我会爱你，让你挂满珠宝，躺在最华丽的金色丝绸上。你永远不会需要其他东西，只是成为我的。你的夏尔将会逃脱疯子国王的暴行，站在我身边，我们可以一起打倒都灵。”

Bilbo叉起腰，坚定地对矮人皱起眉。“不。”

Náli向他前进的脚步停了下来。“不？”

“不，我不会。我爱Thorin，他是我的唯一，而且不管你想怎么捣乱，我们就要结婚了。我不会抛弃他，我也不会让你伤害我们的家人和朋友。虽然我不是一个矮人，而且我知道我也不是一个战士，但是在你能够伤害任何人之前，我会拿起剑。”

Bilbo激昂的语气让Náli的下巴都要掉了。Thorin凝视着哈比人好像从未见过他一样，他瞪大双眼，闪着迷恋的光芒。

Náli阖上下巴，他的咆哮几乎能看到整口牙齿。“你要选择这个没有胡子的小崽子？宁可要这个满口胡说、不忠的小王子，也不愿意选择一个能给你一切从来无法想象生活的人？”

“是的。”Bilbo简单地回答，正经地皱起鼻子。“跟能不能给我想要的无关。我承认Thorin跟我不同，而且我们也不总是相处的很好，但是他让我快乐。我的爱不是一种犒赏，你不需要为此竞争。我关心Thorin，我把自己交付给他，即使有朝一日激情冷却、热潮消退，他仍然是唯一我想与之共同耕耘，一起变老的那个人。我们接受彼此的缺点，不管是怎样的，而且对方不可能永远是完美无缺的，但是对我们来说一切都是圆满的。”

Náli咕哝着，拉着一团糟的胡子，Bilbo的答案让他难以承受，陷入狂乱的状态。Dis身边的一个警卫放下了手，在Náli开始疯狂地踱步时看了眼其他人。Thorin再次把Bilbo拉向胸前，一边小心地观察着另一个矮人，一边飞快地亲吻了哈比人的头顶。

“谢谢你。”Thorin呢喃，在Bilbo的头发上磨蹭着他的鼻子。

“我说的所有话都是事实。”Bilbo耸耸肩答道。

Thorin提起剑，指向Náli。比起Náli的歇斯底里，他低沉的声音充满冷静。“跟我决斗，现在，就在这里，只有你跟我。如果我赢了，你必须放了我的家人，带着你的手下离开我的山，永远不再归来。余生不得再伤害任何矮人或者哈比人，不再打扰我和Bilbo的安宁。”

Náli讽刺地挑起眉，“那么，如果我赢了呢？”

Thorin甩掉沉重的斗篷，露出讽刺的微笑，他看起来对决斗的结果充满信心。“永远不会发生。”

Náli学着国王的样子也脱掉自己的斗篷，扔到吓坏了的警卫手里。“作为一个永远无法成为国王的王子，你自信的可怕。等我赢了，我会带走你的王国和爱人，不管他坚定不渝的真爱誓言。都灵家的人都会被放逐，所有这里累积的财富都将属于我。”

“等着瞧。”把Bilbo推向他们的朋友，Thorin屈膝开始打圈子，来到Náli正对面，直到矮人准备好战斗。Náli对身上的铠甲过分精心地整理一番后，才拔出剑，正是Bilbo为了Thorin做的那把。

“那是——”Bilbo想说出来，但是Bofur拉住了他，向着Thorin的方向仰仰头。

“安静，你不想打扰Thorin吧。”

  
6月13日，更41C

Bilbo愤怒地咬紧牙关，用力叉起腰。他怕自己因为焦虑和愤怒的混合作用爆炸，他不喜欢这样。他不想让Thorin跟Náli决斗。不是因为他认为自己的矮人会输，但是Bilbo心里就是觉得不踏实。Náli看起来对打败Thorin自信满满，即使在他知道Thorin几天前刚刚赢得剑术比赛的情况下。而且他打算用Bilbo的小匕首与Thorin的大剑对峙，这说不通。Náli一定有别的阴谋。

由Thorin先开战，举起剑冲向Náli。Náli轻松地挡住，用两只手来缓解攻击造成的冲击，匕首的把手对上剑的边缘。Thorin迅速旋身离开，腋下有破绽时，没有给另一个矮人机会反击。

“好吧，来吧，” Náli嘲弄地说，脸上带着兴高采烈的微笑。“让我们解决了。”

Bilbo不是唯一一个怀疑Náli信心的人，Thorin皱着眉，比之前更加小心地应对政务大臣。他小心地踱步，Náli向他做出攻击的姿态时也没有退缩。

Náli猛地扑上去，佯装从左侧进攻，实际上确是从右侧袭来。Thorin及时提剑迎击，但是左腰却露出了破绽。Náli抓住机会踢了过去，正中另一个矮人的侧腹。

“犯规！”Bofur大喊，愤怒地挥着手里的武器，“那可不算荣誉的战斗。”

Náli狂笑着，在Thorin尝试屏住呼吸时蹦跳着跑开。“如果跟你战斗的人没有胡子和辫子，那么就没有什么规则可言。”

Ori气得直跺脚，“狡辩！根本没有那样的规矩！”

Thorin对他们挥挥手，挣扎着站起来，举起剑再次准备迎击。他的表情依然带着痛苦，但是他决定赢得这场比试。他们继续战斗，而Náli一直在冷嘲热讽、上蹿下跳。

现在他知道防守没有用，Thorin在攻击前不再迟疑。他向Náli的脚下砍去，扬起一堆金币扫向矮人的脸。金币碰撞铠甲的声音像铜铃般，在空旷的大厅里不断回荡。这个举措足够让Náli分心，Thorin下一次攻击落在Náli的肩膀上，发出刺耳的声音，铠甲上也留下一处凹痕，另一个矮人在地上滚了一圈。Thorin像蛇一样迅猛，再次发起进攻，一次接着一次，每一次都让政务大臣唉唉直叫。Náli不得不伸出手猛地扯住Thorin的腿，争取片刻时间站起身。

Náli向脚下吐了口血，脱掉身上满是凹痕的铠甲，只留下胸甲和指套。

“你想耍诈？” Náli问，在空中挥舞着手里的匕首。蓝色的宝石在金光中闪耀，Bilbo不愿意他的匕首用来对着Thorin。匕首本来是作为忠诚的象征，然而现在却成了无情的威胁。即使解决了Náli之后，Bilbo恐怕自己再也无法面对那件武器了。

Thorin咧着嘴回敬道，“你先开始的。”

Náli大笑起来，然后将匕首扔向Thorin。矮人堪堪躲开，匕首擦过Thorin的大腿，插进身后的木箱里。随后Náli扑向他，直接对着另一个矮人的脸一拳打了下去。Thorin站不稳脚，被这一击搞得有些眩晕，没来得及避开下一次进攻，歪着头被Náli的一拳带着栽倒在一堆金砖里。

Thorin用库兹都语咒骂着，擦掉鼻子流出来的血，站起来的时候差点儿又滑倒在金币上。Bilbo觉得他的心都要跳出嗓子眼了，他十分担心Thorin的伤势，不知Náli下手到底有多重。形势本应对Thorin有利，体力和能力都占优势，而且剑术也更高明，但是Náli的攻击更凶猛，挫败了另一个矮人，令他来不及保护自己。

“别他妈那么依赖你的剑，白痴！”Dwalin的喊声从一侧传来，“别把它当成一场高贵的决斗，像在战场上那样战斗。别因为你自己的愚蠢，让他赢了比试！”

Thorin甩掉眩晕，摇摆了一阵子才站稳脚跟看清周围的情况。Dwalin的话让他挺直后背，任谁都能看出矮人国王的转变。曾经清晰、可以预见的立场，即使在Bilbo这个外行眼中也突然变得模糊起来。Thorin没有摆华丽的姿势，只是像一头准备狩猎的狼一样绕圈子，眼露凶光，喉咙里发出野兽的嘶吼。

“所以你选择采用野蛮的进攻方式了？” Náli问，咧着嘴露出肮脏的牙龈。他从木箱里拔出匕首，用裤子擦掉Thorin的血迹。他们绕圈子的过程中，矮人叛徒转到了他们这一侧，如果Bilbo不知道这场比试对Thorin来说有多么重要，他一定会抓住机会从后面偷袭Náli，避免给其他人造成伤害。他举起汤匙，以备不时之需。

Thorin歪着头，好像突然想起什么。“那就对了，你从未出现在阿萨努比萨【1】的战场上，像个懦夫一样寻找借口藏在自己的帐篷里，永远无法体会在真正的战役中浴血奋战。”

Náli涨红了脸，握紧了身侧的拳头。“我在那里！”

“你参加战斗了吗？”

即使Náli的警卫看起来也对答案非常好奇，两人对峙时他们放低了武器。看起来不管今天的决斗结果如何，都将决定他们将来忠诚的归属。

“我有没有参加战斗根本无关紧要，我在那儿！”

这次轮到Thorin大笑起来，紧接着猛地刺出几剑，踢了另一个矮人几脚。他不再讲究是否污了名声，侵入另一个矮人的空间，用任何可行的方式进攻。Thorin用肘弯猛击政务大臣的头部，对方单膝跪地，接着再次用剑柄敲了他的头。Náli咳嗽着倒在地板上，疼得缩成一团。Thorin乘胜追击，在他倒地后继续踢打，凶猛地用库兹都语嘶吼着。

“够了，够了！” Náli哭喊着，蜷成一团护住肚子。

Thorin摇晃着后退，放下手里的剑。“你投降了？”

“哈，”Náli大笑，喘息着爬起来，“永远不，永远别想让我向一个都灵投降。”

Glóin在Bilbo旁边发出嘘声，躁动着仿佛准备随时冲过去加入战斗。“真是卑鄙无耻，假装放弃让Thorin退后。”

Thorin发出低吼，Bilbo的注意力再次回到打斗中。Náli捡起一个看起来非常沉重的金花瓶，向Thorin的头顶扔去。国王躲开了，但是Náli已经从金山里捡起另一件东西，精准地向Thorin掷去。一个沉重的音乐盒砸在Thorin的下巴上，正巧是之前有瘀伤的地方。

“Thorin！”Bilbo大喊，猛地向前好像要冲到矮人的身边一样，Bofur和Glóin一起抓住他的胳膊，把他定在原地。

“多么甜蜜。”Náli哼了一声，上下打量着Bilbo。“他多么担心你，我想他肯定没多少信心你能赢，Thorin。”

“闭嘴！”Bilbo抗议，在Bofur和Gloin抓住他时不断挣扎着。“我全心全意地相信Thorin会赢，而且……而且他会打得你满地找牙，让你羞耻的刮掉所有胡子！”

“Bilbo，”Thorin一边冷静地说，一边揉着他的下巴。“没关系，冷静下来，让我来处理，很快就会结束。”

“哦……好吧。”Bilbo支吾着说，在矮人的禁锢中松懈下来。

Náli再次笑起来，他低级的笑声让哈比人厌恶地直发抖。“半身人对你言听计从，怪不得你那么享受睡他。”

Bilbo呡起嘴唇，鼓起脸颊，强忍着没有理睬Náli的奚落。他的侮辱只是为了让他们分心，激怒他们两人或者其中一个，使他们无法理智思考。他不想听Náli这么粗鲁地在大家面前提起他们的私事，他有什么权利！

“我才是你的对手。”Thorin提醒另一个矮人，猛地向Náli刺过去。

打斗再次开始，Bilbo觉得他的心要跳出嗓子眼了。Thorin击中的次数越多，Náli狡猾地取巧得手越多。片刻间两人都变得伤痕累累，但是好像要无休止地进行下去。很快Thorin前额中了一记，皇冠歪到眉毛上，Náli靠得太近，匕首划伤了他的关节，他不得不把剑换到另一只手。至少现在看起来Náli更糟糕，不时一瘸一拐地靠向左侧，看来Thorin用裹着铁尖的靴子踢那一脚不轻。

“知道我从哪里得到这把剑的吗？” Náli问，蹒跚着后退，抚摸着Bilbo沾满血迹的匕首。

“是的，”Thorin哼了一声，没有踏进他的圈套。“那是Bilbo的，他本来打算在我们求婚过程的最后一日交给我。你从他那里拿走，用以威胁他。”

“哦，所以你知道。”政务大臣一边喘息一边笑，双臂无力地垂落，剑尖指向地面。“好吧，那么我想你应该明白我为什么要做正确的事，把匕首还给他。”

所以人困惑地停住了，即使Thorin也停下来不解地眨着眼。接着Náli转身，把匕首捅进Bilbo的肚子。

“啊……”Bilbo喘息着，惊讶地瞪大眼，双手抓住匕首的握柄。Náli带着微笑跳开，在Glóin和Bofur扑过去时成功地躲了开。Bilbo低头看着竖起的武器，魂不守舍地思考着刚刚究竟发生了什么。

“Bilbo！”所有人都在大喊，声音在藏宝大厅里回荡。Thorin扔下手里的剑，冲向哈比人，他的喊声压倒所有人。Dori首先够到Bilbo，在他震惊地向后倒去时抓住他，被哈比人带着一起倒在地上。Thorin跪在他的身侧，滑过金币，几乎跟Dori撞在一起。

“Bilbo，”Thorin结巴着说，脸上血色尽失。他的双手悬在匕首上，无助地徘徊着，不知道该碰哪里才不会让他疼痛。“不、不、不，”Thorin呻吟着，眼泪滑过睫毛。“不要是Bilbo，马哈尔，不该是这样，不要让一切如此收尾。”

“你没想到吧！” Náli叫嚣着，抓起一把金子向他们扔去。“国王永生！我要永远珍藏这个瞬间。你应该知道，如果我不能得到他，我也不会让你得到，Thorin。说真的，你是多么——哦！”

Náli突然倒在地上，后颈插着一支箭。他勾着手指，疯狂地眨着眼，但是已经没有力气再次站起来。Bilbo凝视着他，像一只离开水的鱼一样挣扎着呼吸。Náli没有死，至少现在还没有，但是他也没有再站起来。

仿佛瀑布流泻的声音在Bilbo耳边回响，时间看起来好像慢了下来。他的目光离开政务大臣，不受控制地看向其他人。他感到好像从山顶翻滚到山底，地面离开脚下，头晕眼花。

没有人过去营救Náli，大家的注意力完全集中在Bilbo身上。即使Náli雇来的警卫看起来也充满关切，离开他们的位置，越过伙伴们的肩膀偷偷看着他。Nori不知从哪里冒出来，割断Hept身上的绳索，然后跑去帮助男孩们。Dis站起来冲进丈夫和儿子们的怀抱。决斗过程中她挣脱了束缚，但是为了不让Thorin分心，她没有离开本来的位置。重逢的家人把额头靠在一起，对彼此微笑、低语着。Hept轻轻把手放在Dis的肚子上，王子们也面带微笑。

Dwalin用Thorin丢下的剑割断自己身上的绳子，捞起Pumpernickel大人抱在怀里，然后冲向他们的方向。大猫虚弱地抬起头，轻声啜泣着， Bilbo终于松了口气，为还能看到他还活着感到由衷的欣慰。

“Bilbo，”Thorin说，他的声音颤抖带着哽咽。Bilbo喘息着将注意力转向他爱的人，惊慌地看到Thorin躺在他的身边。他最后记得的画面是矮人悬在他肚子上的匕首上不知所措。“Bilbo，一切都会好——好起来的，我保证。别动，别把剑拔——拔出来。别动，求你。”

Bilbo迷迷糊糊地发现自己躺在地上，头枕在Dori的大腿上，其他人都弯腰看着他。Ori正在解开丝巾，吵闹着要让óin绑在伤口上。Bofur无意义地在匕首把手上挥舞着手臂，太担心、太焦虑，不知该怎么碰触哈比人，害怕会让他伤得更重。最后Dis终于来到他们这边，推开其他人跪在Bilbo的大腿旁边，握住他的手，温柔的亲吻落在哈比人的指节上。

“拜托，Baggins先生，别在你的时间还没结束之前就踏进奥力的殿堂。别闭上眼睛，留在我哥哥的身边，留在我们身边。”她美丽的蓝眼睛充满泪水。

Bilbo慢慢地眨眨眼，“嗯……好的？”

“他要休克了！” óin呼叫，从大衣口袋里掏出一些老旧、可怕的用具，放在Bilbo的脑袋旁边。“别碰他，你们会加重伤势。呼叫医者，我需要帮助！别忘了带上担架，送他去医务室！”

Dwalin赶忙冲出去，Bilbo大声对他喊道。“等等！没有必要！”

眼泪从Thorin脸上不受控制地流淌下来，嘴唇紧贴在哈比人的脖颈上，他的胡子在柔软的肌肤上留下令人愉悦的刮痕。他叹息着，“Bilbo，我很抱歉，我的爱，我很抱歉。”

“哦，一如啊。”Bilbo翻着白眼叹了口气，“你们都在犯傻，我没有受伤。”

“都是肾上腺素的缘故。” óin大喊，拍开Bombur伸过来的手，后者打断帮助Nori把一块金砖垫在哈比人脚下。“离他远点儿，谁也别碰他。”

Thorin透过泪眼抗议地瞪着医生，拒绝离开Bilbo一寸。矮人国王小心地捧起Bilbo的下巴，拇指轻轻摩擦着哈比人的嘴唇，接着落下温柔的亲吻。Dori尴尬地挪开，小心地将哈比人的头放在地上。

“我不会离开，ghivashel（我的珍宝）。我会永远留在你身边。Men lananubukhs menu（我爱你）。”

“你们这些人。”Bilbo贴着Thorin的嘴唇低吼，烦躁得不得了。在他们大惊小怪到一个新的高度前，Bilbo用力拔出腹部的匕首。剑锋刮住衬衫的银锁，所以拉了几次才松脱开。所有人都歇斯底里到一副喘不过气的样子。

“不！”Thorin大吼，扑上去想要阻止Bilbo。哈比人大吼一声，被矮人突然落在他身上的体重吓了一跳。

“你这个白痴！”Bilbo尖叫，一脚踢开他。“我穿着你给我的秘银衬衫！我没有受伤！”

“什么？”Dis问，一屁股坐在地上。

“我•没•有•受•伤。”Bilbo把匕首扔过Thorin的头顶，掉在Fili的脚边，王子捡起武器，端详起来。

“没有血。”Fil惊奇地喊道。

Thorin爬起来跪在哈比人的身边，猛地扯开他的衬衫，用力过猛上面的宝石扣子飞了出去。火光下，锁子甲上银色的金属闪耀着光芒，仿佛水面上倒映的月光。朋友们发出惊叹，既是为了Bilbo毫发无伤而惊奇，同时也惊叹神奇的锁子甲，哈比人只能如此猜测。Bombur看起来准备晕倒，膝盖一软差点摔倒在地板上。

“看在马哈儿的份上，” óin发着牢骚，瘫倒在他兄弟的后背上。“下次如果再想玩他妈这么刺激的把戏时，一定提前警告我。差点得了心脏病。”

Dis凑到Bilbo身边，抽了她哥哥的脑袋一巴掌。“笨蛋！”

Nori噗通一声倒在一堆金子上，茫然地盯着远处。“真是……吓死我了。” Náli的手下尴尬地看看彼此，不知该做什么。其中一个友善地递给Nori一块手帕，红发矮人怒视对方，然后把手帕抢了过来。

Ori点点头，紧紧地抱住Dwalin的腰，小心地没有惊动Pumpernickel大人。警卫抓了抓他的胡子，困惑地皱起眉。“所以半身人没事？”他问道，听起来还没有消化最新的消息。Bilbo越过Thorin的头顶怀疑地瞪着他。

óin一边大声用库兹都语发着牢骚，一边站起来走过去查看大猫的伤势，嘘声让Dwalin不要刺激到他。经过几分钟的检查，他宣布Pumpernickel大人基本上没有大碍，只有轻微的脑震荡。Bilbo敢打赌，大猫一定会被宠坏，会有毛茸茸的枕头、戴尔市场上最好的猫薄荷等着他！任何Pumpernickel大人想要的东西都能如愿，大猫会成为一个真正的披着毛皮的骑士。

“我恨你！”Bofur大喊，挫败地挥着手，把帽子都打掉了。“差点儿因为你们俩胡子都掉光了，我不敢相信你竟然没告诉我关于秘银衬衫的事，Bilbo，而且Thorin一直知道你穿着它。”

Thorin躲开妹妹的又一巴掌，试图拜托她穷追不舍的脚步。“我不知道！”

Bilbo扭着坐起来，查看肚子的情况。他发现匕首穿过外套，伸出手指戳了戳破损的布料，歇斯底里地笑起来。锁子甲看起来仍然完整如新，而且非常透气，Bilbo因此安然无恙。他猜Thorin说没有任何东西能损坏秘银绝对不是开玩笑。

突然传来一阵咯吱声，所有人对着侵入者举起武器，就连Bilbo也捡起匕首保护自己。自从他们的头子被抓住后，Náli的手下表现得十分殷勤，但是他们没有聪明到在这样的非常时刻表现一下。此时正是千载难逢的好机会。

“哦，该死！”Gandalf从墙上神秘出现的门里走进来，扯掉胡子上的蜘蛛网，没发现他们的存在。Kili咳嗽了一声，巫师停下来，慢慢转身面向他们。“哦，真令人吃惊，大家还好吗？”

“Gandalf。”Bilbo叹了口气，无视Fili大声的呻吟。Thorin倒在Bilbo旁边，紧紧抱着他的哈比人，脸埋在他的脖子上，其他伙伴冲过去围住巫师，开始讲述刚刚发生的故事。矮人的鼻子很凉，额头的伤口还在汩汩冒血，把Bilbo衣服上可能是最后一块干净的地方也弄脏了。华丽的套装完全被毁了个彻底。

“我们回家。”矮人国王说，紧紧地握住哈比人的手。“我累了，而且很想睡在你身边。”

“乐意之至。”Bilbo答道，他的手指梳过Thorin的发丝，不由得露出微笑。

 

【1】Azanulbizar，阿萨努比萨，矮人语中的丁瑞尔河谷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的note：为了不引起困惑，解释一下Nali是通过评论Bilbo不够好来刺激Thorin（主要因为他可能不知道Bilbo在场），但是随后又转而用夸大的誓言向Bilbo求爱，主要还是因为Nali（对Laura）病态的痴迷。面对美丽、漂亮的女士时他的态度可以算是一个好人，但也只是因为没有露出狐狸尾巴，很快那些善良的一面就会因为被拒绝而化成脚边的泡沫。所以只是单方面的“爱”——恨关系。Blabla……囧  
> 下一章就是最终章，我们会发现Frerin留给他哥哥的“礼物”。  
> Glóin会后悔自己对Gimli许下的诺言 =)  
> 《科莱利上尉的曼陀林》(Louis de Bernières in Corelli’s Mandolin，电影战地情人)：  
> 爱是短暂的疯狂，像火山爆发随即归于平静。当爱意冷却，需做出选择。是否盘根错节难分难舍。因为那才是爱。爱不是心潮澎湃，不是热血沸腾，不是宣称不灭激情的誓言。不是想要分分秒秒永不分离的渴望，不是午夜梦回他会亲吻你每处皱纹的幻想。不，别脸红，我在讲述事实。那是“坠入爱河”，意味着愚人也能胜任。爱情本身是一切激情燃烧殆尽后的残余，既是艺术，也是侥幸的事故。


End file.
